Harry Potter et la Legende des Héritiers
by LLiv
Summary: Harry entre en 5° année et il apprend bpc de choses, comme ses origines: il est l'heritier de gryffondor et va donc devoir apprendre à maitriser sa puissance qui augmente. lisez et reviewez! désolé pour le retard mais le chapitre 20 est enfin là!
1. Bonne Nouvelle

I. Bonne Nouvelle  
  
Tout était calme dans la rue de Privet Drive et tous les habitants dormaient tranquillement.  
  
Tout ? Non! Car au n°4, dans une petite chambre au premier étage, on pouvait entendre le bruit étouffé d'une plume grattant un parchemin.  
  
En effet, le jeune Harry Potter, apprenti sorcier qui allait commencer sa 5° année à Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie anglaise, était en train de faire le devoir de particulièrement difficile que Rogue, leur "bien aimé" professeur de potion avait donné à ses quatrième année pour les vacances. Décrire les différents effets, aussi bien néfaste que bénéfique, de l'Omnviso, potion permettant devoir l'avenir ou le passé.  
  
Harry, lui n'avait pas besoin de cette potion pour revivre certain des événements les plus douloureux de sa vie. Depuis son retour chez ses moldus -personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques- il y a deux semaines, il revit toutes les nuits la troisième tache de tournoi des trois sorciers -quatre avec lui- où il avait assister à la mort de Cédric Diggory, l'autre champion de Poudlard et ami d'Harry, ainsi que le renaissance de Voldemord. Et Harry savait également à quel point il pouvait être néfaste de voir l'avenir, surtout lorsque celui-ci était en rapport avec Voldemort.  
  
Ce puissant mage noir était effectivement à l'origine de tous les malheurs du jeune homme et de ceux de bien d'autres personnes également. Il avait, quatorze ans auparavant, assassiné James et Lily Potter, parents d'Harry et puissants sorciers, alors qu'Harry n'avait encore qu'un an. Il avait ensuite tenté de jeter le sort de la mort sur ce dernier mais, au lieu de le tuer, il s'était retourné contre son lanceur, le réduisant à moins qu'une ombre. Par cette même nuit, il avait perdu ses parents, vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il était devenu célèbre dans le monde entier connu comme "le Survivant", seule personne ayant survécut au sortilège mortel 'Avada Kedavra' et ayant vaincu celui qui depuis douze ans faisait régner une terreur sans pareil sur le monde sorcier mais également celui des moldu.  
  
Mais pour le moment, Harry était bien loin de ses sombres pensées, et se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir écrire lorsque Coq, le hibou de son meilleur ami, Ron fit irruption dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, laissé ouverte pour profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Il se leva de son lit pour tenter de récupérer la lettre attachée a la patte du jeune hibou, tellement excité par l'idée d'avoir accompli sa "mission" qu'il voletait joyeusement dans toute la chambre mais heureusement sans bruit. Apres une lutte acharnée contre le jeune hibou, il réussit enfin à détacher la lettre de sa patte pour la lire.  
  
"Cher Harry Je t'avais promis de te prévenir dès que l'on avait des nouvelles de Dumbledore et . Ca y est !!! Il a enfin donné son accord!!! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contant, tu va passer un mois et demi a la maison!!! Tu te rends compte!!! En tout cas toute la famille est ravie de te revoir. Si tes moldus sont d'accord, nous viendrons te chercher le 16 juillet à 14H et, s'ils ne sont pas d'accord; et bien nous viendrons le 16 juillet, disons à 14H. Alors tiens-toi prêt! Cette année nous avons emprunté une voiture au ministère alors qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour leur salon (quoique avec Fred et Georges.) Donne-moi ta réponse par retour de hibou. A demain Ron"  
  
Harry sourit en lisant la lettre de son ami. Il avait fait sa connaissance lors de son premier voyage a bord du Poudlard Express et ils avaient tout de suite sympathiser. Ron était l'avant dernier d'une famille de 7 enfants (dont une seule fille ), les Weasley, longue lignée de puissants sorciers. Hermione, son autre meilleure amie était, elle, d'origine moldu et seule sorcière de sa famille, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être la meilleure élève du collège. Elle était pour l'instant en Bulgarie chez Vicktor Krum, célèbre attrapeur qu'elle avait rencontré l'an dernier puisqu'il était le champion de Dumstrang -l'une des deux autres écoles ayant participé au tournoi, l'autre étant BeauBatons- et donc concurrent de Harry. Ron avait d'ailleurs prit ce prétexte pour en vouloir à Hermione et camoufler ainsi sa jalousie à son égard.  
  
Harry était ravi de pouvoir enfin quitter les Dursley, bien que ceux-ci le laissent tranquille depuis q'il pouvait utiliser la magie, étant maintenant sorcier de second cycle mais également à cause de retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que celui-ci n'ai pas encore lancé d'action depuis son retour.  
  
Pétunia était la s?ur de sa mère et elle, ainsi que son mari Vernon et leur fils Dudley détestaient tout ce qui n'était pas normal et donc ne supportaient pas Harry. Pendant dix ans, ils lui avaient caché la vérité, lui disant que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Il lui avait fallut attendre le jour de ses onze ans et la venue du demi- géant, Hagrid, son premier ami, pour apprendre la vérité sur ses origines.  
  
Mais à présent, tous ces évènements étaient loin et Harry se préparait à passer un agréable moment avec les Weasley qu'il aimait et qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il adorait voir à quel point tous les membres de cette famille étaient attachés les uns aux autres et il savait que c'est ainsi qu'il avait vécu sa première année, entouré des gens qui l'aimait, de joie et de bonheur.  
  
C'est sur ses pensées joyeuses qu'il s'endormit pour une nuit sans cauchemar, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.  
  
  
  
Harry fut tiré de son sommeil par la 'douce' voix de Pétunia:  
  
- Debout ! Et dépêche-toi! Nous n'avons pas l'intention de t'attendre pour manger! Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là, toujours a se faire attendre, rajouta-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.  
  
Il se leva donc, s'habilla lentement puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. A son entrée dans la cuisine, aucun des membres de sa 'famille' ne lui porta la moindre attention. Il prit place à la table où l'attendaient deux quartiers d'orange et un verre d'eau, Dudley étant toujours au régime bien qu'il continuait à grossir, ses amis lui apportant des gâteaux derrière le dos de ses parents qui se posaient bien des questions.  
  
Harry se demandait comment il pouvait dire aux Dursley que les Weasley, les gens qui avaient ravageaient leur salon l'année passée, qui plus est des sorciers et des gens que Harry aimait, allaient revenir pour le chercher.  
  
Soudain il eut une idée.  
  
-Heu. Oncle Vernon.  
  
-Hum.? Fit celui-ci sans même prendre la peine de relevez les yeux de son journal et avec dans la voix une note de dégoût.  
  
- Je voulais te prévenir que Ron et ses parents venaient me chercher cette après-midi répondit-il avec assurance.  
  
- Hein. Quoi.? Ces personnes qui. Les roux? Ceux qui.? Hors de question! Finit-il par dire alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus rouge  
  
- De toutes façons, ils viennent en voiture cette fois.  
  
- Je t'ai déjà dit non.  
  
- Bon et bien je dois aller écrire une lettre à Sirius, tu sais, mon parrain pour lui dire que je serais ici s'il veut venir me voir puisque je ne par plus. Je pense qu'il ne va pas être très content.  
  
-Ha. Heu. Oui si tu l'avais déjà prévenu que tu partais alors.C'est d'accord mais dit le lui hein, tu n'oublie pas. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils rentrent dans la maison. Bredouilla-t-il tout d'un coup devenu très pale au nom de Sirius Black.  
  
En effet, Sirius Black avait était, quatorze ans auparavant d'avoir trahi le secret des Potter en révélant l'endroit ou il vivait, puis d'avoir tuer Peter Pettigrow et douze Moldus. Mais Harry savait Sirius innocent. En fait, Peter avait été le gardien du secret et non Sirius. C'est donc lui qui avait trahi ses parents et avait ensuite simuler sa mort en prenant sa forme animagus, un rat. Mais Sirius c'était; il y a deux ans enfuit d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers gardé par les détraqueurs, d'horribles créatures qui se nourrissaient des tous les souvenirs malheureux des gens en les leur rappelant, où il avait passé douze ans enfermé, sachant qu'il était pourtant innocent. Sirius avait retrouver Pettigrow qui s'était fait adopté par les Weasley et était revenu à Ron. Il avait explique la vraie histoire à Harry qui était tout heureux de retrouver le meilleur ami que son père avait à Poudlard. Mais Pettigrow s'était à nouveau échappé et avait retrouver son maître, Voldemort, et avait aider celui-ci à renaître.  
  
Harry ne leur avait pas révéler la vérité pour pouvoir ainsi obtenir plus facilement ce qu'il voulait d'eux.  
  
- Mais vers quelle heure vont-ils venir?  
  
- Vers 14H  
  
- Et que l'on ne te revoit plus des vacances, c'est bien clair?  
  
- Sans problème. Dit-il trop heureux de pouvoir enfin s'échapper de sa prison, bien qu'il ne soit revenu qu depuis 2 semaines.  
  
Ayant finit de manger son 'très' petit déjeuner, il regagna sa chambre, soulagé. Il rassembla toutes ses affaires ce qui ne lui prit pas trop de temps étant donné le peu de choses qui lui appartenaient. Une fois cela fait, il attendit avec impatience 14h pour retrouver son meilleur ami et toute sa famille.  
  
  
  
A 13H30, il descendit sa malle ce qui lui prit un certain temps, vu que celle-ci était plutôt lourde et encombrante alors que les escaliers était étroits et tournait à deux endroits. Arrivé en bas, il réalisa qu'il aurait pu utiliser la magie et ainsi ne pas se fatiguer, mais c'était trop tard. Il s'installât devant la porte d'entrée et, au bout de dix minutes d'attentes, il vit l'une des voitures de ministère de la magie s'engager dans la rue. Quelques secondes plus tard, quatre têtes rousses, couleur caractéristique de tous les Weasley, sortir de la voiture. Ron salua chaleureusement son ami tandis que Fred et Georges, les deux jumeaux entrant en 7° année à Poudlard, eux aussi à Griffondor, s'occupaient des affaires d'Harry.  
  
Une fois cela fait, Arthur demanda à Harry où étaient ses moldus, il aurait certainement apprécier parler avec eux des technologies moldus. Le père de Ron était passionné par les moldus. Il travaillait au ministère de la magie au Département du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Il esquissa un sourire lorsque le jeune homme lui répondit qu'il s'étaient réfugiés dans la cuisine, par peur d'être encore victime d'une mauvaise blague. En effet, à leur deux dernière rencontre avec des sorciers, Dudley s'était retrouvé affublé d'une queue de cochon, puis avait mangé un bonbon qui lui avait fait grandir la langue d'un mètre au moins. Les jumeaux parurent déçu en entendant cela mais ne dirent rien, ils avaient certainement prévu une autre surprise pour le gros cousin d'Harry.  
  
- Bon je crois que, si tout en prêt, nous pouvons y aller.  
  
- Pas d'problème, p'pa, répondirent en ch?ur les jumeaux.  
  
Tous montèrent dans la voiture qui démarra en parti en direction du 'Terrier', la demeure des Weasley. 


	2. De Vraies Vacances

II. De vraies vacances  
  
Harry et les Weasley arrivèrent au 'Terrier' aux alentours de 17H, après trois heures passées dans la joie avec le petite famille. Ron lui avait parlé de ses premières semaines de vacances durant lesquelles ses frères avaient commencer un entraînement de gardien très dur, pour qu'il prenne la place d'olivier Dubois, l'ancien gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
  
Le Quidditch est le sport le plus populaire chez les sorciers. Ils se jouait sur des balai volants et, dans les airs, deux équipes de sept joueurs s'affrontaient, le but étant de marquer le plus de points possible. Pour marquer des buts, les poursuiveurs se passent le souafle, une balle rouge un peu plus petite qu'un ballon de foot, qu'ils doivent envoyer dans les buts adverses, trois anneau placés à une quinzaine de mètres du sol et gardés par un gardien. Pendant ce temps, les deux batteurs (poste occupé à Gryffondor par Fred et Georges Weasley) tentent d'empêcher les joueurs adverses d'évoluer sur le terrain et défendent les joueurs de leur équipe des cognards, deux balles noires, un peu plus petites que le souaffles et particulièrement agressive, qu'ils envoient à l'aide d'une batte un peu plus courte que celles de base ball. Chaque but rapporte dix points à son équipe.  
  
Le dernier joueur, l'attrapeur (poste occupé par Harry depuis sa première année, chose particulièrement rare puisque seuls les élèves à partir de la 2° année sont habituellement autorisée à jouer) doit quant à lui attraper le vif d'or, une balle doré de la taille d'une grosse noix, très rapide et très difficile à repérer. La capture du vif d'or rapporte 150 points à l'équipe qui l'attrape et marque la fin du jeu. Un match ne s'arrête que lorsque le vif d'or est capturé.  
  
Harry possède un Eclair de Feu, le meilleur balai actuellement sur le marché, le plus rapide de tous, mais dont le prix est également très élevé. Il lui a été offert par son parrain, Sirius lors de sa troisième année lorsque son Nimbus 2000 a été brisé par le saule cogneur du collège, a l'époque ou Harry ne croyait pas encore à l'innocence de Sirius.  
  
Gryffondor est l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, avec Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Les Weasley, Harry, tout comme ses parents, ainsi que Sirius et Rémus-un autre des meilleurs amis de James Potter avec Peter Pettigrow qui l'a trahi. Rémus avait été le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lors de la troisième année d Harry à Poudlard - était à Gryffondor, maison rivale de Serpentard, rivalité remontant à plus de mille ans en arrière, à l'époque ou Poudlard fut fondée par quatre sorciers, les plus puissants de leur siècle. Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Elga Poufsouffle, et Rowenda Serdaigle avaient fondé cette école pour transmettre leurs connaissances aux futures générations de sorciers et Godric et Salazar étaient rivaux tandis que Elga et Rowenda, elles, préféraient ne pas prendre parti.  
  
La légende dit que Gryffondor finit par détruire Serpentard et le mal qu'il répandait au bout d'un combat acharné. Elle dit aussi que tous les millénaires, un héritier dont le pouvoir dépasserait de beaucoup celui de son prédécesseur naître et que, de même que dans le passé, le bien et le mal s'affronteraient et que l'un des deux vaincra. Ce qu'elle ne dit pas c'est lequel des deux.  
  
Voldemort c'était plusieurs fois vanté d'être le digne héritier de Serpentard, ce dont personne ne doutait, mais que lui ne se laisserai pas détruire par l'héritier de Gryffondor. Celui-ci par contre était inconnu et personne ne savait qui il était, et de même pour ceux d Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.  
  
  
  
En chemin, ils avaient également parlé d'Hermione ce qui c'était révélé être une très mauvaise idée. Quand Harry avait demandé aux Weasley s'ils avaient eut des nouvelles d'Hermione et si tout se passait bien en Bulgarie, Ron avait commencé à dire que c'était irresponsable de sa part d'avoir accepter l'invitation de ce 'Bulgare', que c'était une trahison envers eux puisque 'Vicky' était l'adversaire d'Harry, aussi bien dans le tournoi des trois sorciers qu'au niveau du Quidditch puisqu'ils étaient tous deux attrapeurs et qu'elle aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de leur demander leur avis avant d'y aller car il ne le connaissait pas ce 'Krum', sortit du fait qu'il était le meilleur attrapeur au niveau international. De plus, c'était un bulgare et dans leur école ils apprenaient la magie noire alors.  
  
Harry avait eut beau le raisonner en lui disant qu'il n'étaient plus adversaire puisque le tournoi était finit et qu'il ne jouait pas encore en international au Quidditch, ou encore qu'Hermione était assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions, seule, et qu'elle pouvait sortir avec qui elle voulait et que de toutes façons elle ne risquait rien vu qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie et qu'elle étais très douée, rien n'y avait fait et Ron avait continué à bougonner pendant près d'une demi heure.  
  
Fred avait d'ailleurs dit à Harry pendant que Ron râlait dans son coin que lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre d'Hermione lui annonçant la nouvelle, il avait fait un scandale dans la maison et que pendant deux jours, il était resté de mauvaise humeur. Toute la famille avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'après tout il n'avait pas son mot à dire et qu'il devait s'estimer heureux qu'elle le lui dise car elle aurait pu se contenter d'y aller et de lui cacher la vérité, mais il n'avait rien voulut entendre. Ginny s'était alors énervée et elle lui avait dit qu'il ne méritait pas d'être son ami et qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était jaloux a ce point. En effet, tous pensaient que cette colère était due à de la jalousie et c'était devenu le principal sujet de plaisanterie des jumeaux.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le voyage avait été agréable et c'était passé sans encombre et Harry fut heureux d'arriver enfin au 'Terrier', cette maison qu'il aimait tan.  
  
Il fut surprit, en entrant dans la cuisine de voir que toute la famille était y présente. Bill l'aîné des frères, qui travaillait chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers tenue par des Gobelins, des créatures magique peu appréciées, était installé à la table. Il discutait joyeusement avec Charlie, le second, qui, lui, travaillait en Roumanie avec les dragons qu'il étudiait. Près d'eux se tenait Percy, le troisième, qui travaillait comme son père au ministère de la magie au département de la coopération magique ou il avait été promu directeur au début de l'été après la disparition de M. Croupton, son ancien patron qu'il vénérait, il était sortit de Poudlard deux ans plus tôt et avait été, comme Bill, préfet en chef, ce qui rendait Mme Weasley très fière. Ginny, la jeune s?ur de Ron, la petite dernière, qui allait entamer sa quatrième année à Poudlard et rougissait dès qu'elle voyait Harry, et encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée alors qu'elle était en première année, de Voldemort qui était revenu grâce à un journal intime sous son vrai nom, Tom Elvis Jedusort, et avait enfermée dans la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard, se tenait près de sa mère qui préparait le dîner. Mme Weasley était une petite femme dodue au visage aimable.  
  
Dès qu'elle aperçut Harry, dans l'entrée, elle lâcha ses casseroles et se précipita pour l'étreindre, comme seule une mère aimante peut le faire car elle considérait Harry comme son fils.  
  
- Harry mon chéri! Comme je suis content de te revoir ici! Et je suis enfin rassurée que le professeur Dumbledore m'ait donner son accord pour que tu vienne. Depuis deux semaines, je le lui demande constamment. Au moins ici tu sera plus en sécurité, entouré de sorciers qu'avec tes moldus qui te maltraite, surtout depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. D'ailleurs le ministère ferait bien de prendre des mesures ajouta-t-elle pour son mari.  
  
- Oui en effet. Et je dois vous remercier pour votre invitation Mme Weasley, dit-il en reprenant son souffle car l'étreinte de celle-ci était certes maternelle mais aussi assez étouffante.  
  
- Ne me remercie pas voyons, c'est normal après tout. Et puis tu fait un peu partit de la famille n'est ce pas?  
  
Harry répondit à cela par un grand sourire car lui aussi considérait les Weasley comme sa vraie famille.  
  
- Bon maman, tu vas nous laisser saluer notre nouveau frère avant de l'asphyxier complètement dit Charlie en riant, sauvant ainsi Harry d'une nouvelle étreinte maternelle de sa mère.  
  
Charlie se leva et salua chaleureusement Harry, suivit par Percy et Bill. Ginny, elle, n'avait pas bouger de sa place et avait le regard dans le vide, ne savant pas trop quoi faire. Harry se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, comme il aurait pu le faire a sa s?ur, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre son visage de la même couleur que ses cheveux, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon c?ur à cette vision et Ginny était de plus en plus gênée. Fred et Georges, qui avaient monté les affaires d'Harry arrivèrent a se moment et ne purent s'empêcher de taquiner leur petite s?ur, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir encore un peu plus.  
  
Après quelques minutes passées à rire, Mme Weasley mit tout le monde dehors, pour finir tranquillement de préparer le dîner. Harry et Ron sortirent donc dans le jardin où ils s'installèrent sur un banc et parlèrent, principalement de Quidditch. Harry disait qu'il pensait que l'un des jumeaux serait capitaine, ce à quoi Ron ne répondit rien, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il demanda à Harry s'il avait des nouvelles de Sniffle, surnom donné à Sirius pour ne pas que l'on sache qui il était pour ne pas qu'il se fasse repérer. - Oui il m'a écrit deux lettres et il espère être bientôt innocenté. Queudvert à été aperçut plusieurs fois et le ministère commence sérieusement à se poser certaines questions. Mais il préfère attendre sa capture définitive pour plus de sûreté. Il ne veux pas prendre le risque d'être renvoyer à Azkaban, surtout depuis le retour de Voldemort.  
  
A ce nom, Ron fit une grimace mais ne dit rien.  
  
- Oui c'est plus prudent. Mon père nous a dits que le département de la justice magique était dans tous ces états depuis qu'il savent qu'un innocent à peut-être passer douze ans enfermé à Azkaban, accusé du meurtre de son meilleur ami. Et tu sais où il se trouve?  
  
- La dernière fois, il était chez Lunard - surnom de Rémus Lupin puisqu'il était un loup-Garou, Queudvert était Pettigrow sous sa forme animagi, un rat, Patmol était Sirius, un chien noir et Cornedrue, James, un cerf -. Mais il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas y rester longtemps, il ne veux pas lui faire prendre de risque si on le retrouve là-bas. Il préfère se cacher dans les forets et les montagnes peu visitées.  
  
A ce moment, les jumeaux arrivèrent en riant.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous mijotaient encore tous les deux hum?  
  
- Tu verras ça au dîner curieux! Mais pour l'instant venez, nous allons bientôt manger et les tables ne sont pas prêtes.  
  
Ils se levèrent donc et suivirent les jumeaux dans la prairie juste derrière la maison ou Bill et Charlie installaient les tables. Ils rajoutèrent ensembles grâce aux sorts de lévitation les assiettes verres et couverts, et s'amusèrent à faire des courses pour savoir celui qui allait le plus vite avec ce sort.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, c'est dans la bonne humeur générale que tous se mirent à table, Percy ayant pour une fois accepté de participer au jeu de ses frères, et seule Ginny n'avait rien fait, étant encore sorcière de premier cycle. Ils mangèrent l'excellent repas qu'avait encore une fois préparé Molly Weasley.  
  
Harry se demandait ce que les jumeaux avaient bien pu faire et Ron analysait chacune des choses qu'il mettait dans sa bouche comme si elles risquaient à tout moment de lui sautait dessus ou de disparaître. Fred et Georges, eux, se contentaient de sourire et de manger tranquillement.  
  
Arrivée au dessert, rien d'anormal ne c'était encore produit et les deux amis commençaient à se demander s'ils avaient réellement fait quelque chose de spécial lorsque Percy ne put plus prononcer un mot. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, une bulle de savon s'en échappait et étouffait le son. Tout le monde se mit à rire tandis que Percy se retournait, l'air furieux vers ses frères, et leur lança des bulles qui signifiaient certainement "ne me refaites plus jamais ça, j'en ai marre d'être votre cobaye" ou quelque chose du genre ce qui fit redoubler les rires des deux concernés.  
  
La soirée se termina donc, comme elle avait commencé, dans la bonne humeur et Percy qui avait finit par retrouver sa voix et arrêter de faire des bulles, s'était lui aussi mi à rire en voyant en gnome de jardin partir en courant et an laissant derrière lui de belles bulles de savon à la place de leurs habituelles insultes. Tous profitaient de ses instants joyeux car ils craignaient qu'une nouvelle période de terreur s'installe, semblable a celle qui était du, quatorze ans plus tôt au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec son retour tous trouvaient important de rire et de rester soudé, et c'était aussi certainement la raison du retour des deux plus vieux frères à la maison.  
  
  
  
Ron partageait sa chambre avec Harry. Les murs y étaient orange, en hommage à l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe de Quidditch favorite de Ron. Elle se situait sous le toit ou une goule faisait lorsqu'elle trouvait la maison trop calme, un bruit assourdissant en tapant sur les tuyaux. La maison ayant était quelque peu agrandi, il n'avait pas besoin cette année de partageait la chambre avec les jumeaux. Une nouvelle chambre avait été construite et était occupée par Charlie et Bill. Les jumeaux avaient révélé au duo que ce qu'ils avaient testé se soir faisait parti de l'une de leurs dernières inventions, les bonbulles. Ceux- ci se présentaient sous la forme d'appétissants bonbons de couleurs différentes et au goût variable. Ils parlèrent longtemps des mauvais tours qu'ils pourraient, avec ça, faire aux Serpentards puis finirent par aller se coucher vers une heure du matin.  
  
Harry s'endormit de suite et ne fit aucun cauchemar, mais plutôt un agréable rêve dans lequel il était un membre a part entière de la famille Weasley et ou il passait son temps à s'amuser et à rire dans la joie et le bonheur avec ses frères et s?ur.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, il se réveilla vers 10H et constata que Ron dormait encore. Il décida alors de faire une bonne surprise à son ami. Il lui sauta dessus, armé de son oreiller et commença à le taper avec. Ron se réveilla en sursaut et s'arma rapidement de son oreiller pour attaquer Harry. Les jumeaux, alarmés par le bruit et ayant deviné ce qu'il se passait accoururent armé également et une grande bataille débuta.  
  
Au bout de dix minutes, ils étaient tous bien réveillé. Ils rangèrent rapidement la chambre et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley les accueillit avec des toasts, des pankakes et du jus de citrouille. Elle leur demanda s'ils avaient bien dormi et, sans attendre la réponse, repris ce qu'elle faisait à leur entrée dans la cuisine, à savoir tricoter.  
  
Quand ils eurent finit, ils montèrent se préparer puis sortirent dans le jardin avec Ginny qui les avait rejoint entre temps. Ils décidèrent que cet après midi, ils feraient une partie de Quidditch et, en attendent, ils discutèrent. Ils rirent à l'évocation de leur soirée et de Percy. Les jumeaux refusèrent catégoriquement de révéler quelles étaient leur autre inventions, pour ne pas leur 'gâcher la surprise'.  
  
L'heure du déjeuner arriva et ils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Ils firent part de leurs projets au reste de la famille, Percy et M Weasley ayant pris quelques jours de repos et tous, exception faite de Mme Weasley, décidèrent de les accompagner.  
  
Ils se rendirent donc à 9 au terrain de Quidditch improvisé et camoufler par les arbres qu'ils utilisait toujours, chacun munit d'un balai.  
  
- Bon alors maintenant, il faut faire les équipes. Nous allons jouer avec 2 poursuiveurs, un gardien et un attrapeur, dit M Weasley, une fois arrivé à destination.  
  
- Heu... moi je fais l'arbitre comme nous sommes 9.  
  
- D'accord Percy. Bon alors Harry et Charlie seront les capitaines de leur équipe, Harry équipe1 et Charlie 2. Ron et moi seront gardiens équipe 1 pour Ron et 2 pour moi, Ginny et Fred poursuiveurs dans l'équipe 1, Georges et bill dans la 2. Ca vous va?  
  
- Oui, et vive l'équipe 1 dit Fred!!! Vous allez voir ce que c'est de vrais joueurs de Quidditch!!! Alors ouvrez bien les yeux!!!  
  
- Tu rêve là frangin!!! Le souffle va foncer tellement de fois dans vos buts que vous ne pourrez plus compter les points, lui répondit son jumeau  
  
- Hum... en tout cas tous sur vos balai, je vais lâcher les balles dit Percy qui prenait son rôle d'arbitre très au sérieux.  
  
Tous décollèrent et les deux capitaines se placèrent au-dessus des autres. Percy lâcha les balles et la partie commença. Ginny, qui s'avérait être très douée au poste de poursuiveur, s'empara de la balle et se dirigea vers son père. Elle tira et marqua. La balle fut récupérée par Bill qui s'élança vers son frère qui, dans un magnifique plongeon, stoppa le tir. Harry fut stupéfait de voir à quel point son ami se débrouillait bien. Il descendit le féliciter ce qui fit légèrement rougir Ron.  
  
Le match dura une heure, pendant laquelle les deux capitaines ne songeait même pas a chercher le vif, trop occupé a regardait le match et a se moquer de Percy qui était un peu perdu dans ses commentaires. Ils se décidèrent à reprendre leur rôle lorsque le vif d'or vint les narguer. Une course commença alors mais Harry finit par l'emporter, aidé par son balai plus puissant mais aussi par sa légèreté. L'équipe 1 gagna donc 220 à 30, et sur le chemin du retour, tous félicitèrent Ron pour son impressionnante prestation.  
  
La soirée fut tranquille et tous furent heureux de retrouver leur lit car malgré tout, leur petit match les avait épuisés. C'est donc encore une fois le sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry s'endormit.  
  
  
  
Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis l'arrive d'Harry au 'Terrier'. Le matin, les enfants travaillaient et l'après midi, ils jouaient au Quidditch, aux échecs ou encore à la bataille explosive.  
  
C'était le 30 juillet, veille de l'anniversaire du Survivant. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'est que les Weasley lui avait organisé une surprise. Pour pouvoir tout préparer puis tout cacher, Mme Weasley proposa une sortie au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
- Mais maman, nous n'avons pas encore reçu nos lettres, fit remarquer Ginny.  
  
- Sans importance! Vous y retourner plus tard, lui sa mère avec un regard lui indiquant clairement que c'était pour se débarrasser d'Harry pour la journée.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le salon où ils prirent chacun une poignée de poudre de cheminette qui permettait de se déplacer d'une cheminée à l'autre. De tous les moyens de transports sorciers, c'est celui qu'Harry aimait le moins, avec le portoloin qui l'avait emmené à Voldemort le soir de la troisième tache. Ils jetèrent, chacun leur tour, dans l'âtre la poudre dans l'âtre en criant 'Chemin de Traverse'. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous sur la rue qui était, comme à son habitude, bondée. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred et Georges étaient accompagnés par Bill et Charlie, Percy et Arthur Weasley ayant repris leur travail au ministère.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent sorcier. Ils empruntèrent un des petits wagons et s'arrêtèrent d'abord devant le coffre de Potter. Ses parents avaient laissé à Harry une petite fortune et il était toujours gêné de s'y rendre avec les Weasley car ceux- ci n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Harry remplit donc une petite bourse de Gallions d'or, Mornilles d'argent et de Noises de bronze. Arrivé devant le coffre des Weasley, Harry fut surprit d'y voir un petit amas d'or. Ron le regarda et lui sourit. Il lui confia que Percy avait eu une augmentation en devenant directeur de son département et le ministère c'était enfin aperçut du bon travail fournit par son père, lui avait donc donné une augmentation en conséquences.  
  
Une fois dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Mme Gisurpe "prêt à porter pour mages et sorciers", pour acheter de nouvelles robes, Harry ayant grandit d'une dizaine de centimètres depuis l'année précédente. Harry se choisit également une nouvelle robe de soirée rouge et or avec dans le dos un grand lion qui rugissait (les couleurs et l'emblème de sa maison). Ron lui avait flashé sur une robe blanche avec quelques touches d'argent et qui lui allait très bien. A la surprise générale, Fred et Georges la lui offrire. Harry sourit. Il leur avait donné, l'année dernière les 1000 gallions d'or qu'il avait gagné, récompense de sa victoire au tournoi des trois sorciers. Ils leur avait juste demandé d'offrir à Ron une nouvelle robe de soirée, la sienne n'étant pas très à son goût et, à vrai dire, à celui de personne. Et ils n'avaient pas oublié. Georges adressa un clin d'?il discret à Harry lorsqu'il vit qu'il les regardait en souriant.  
  
Ils allèrent ensuite au Chaudron Baveur où il prirent un excellent repas et en profitèrent pour se reposer un peu.  
  
Une fois leur dîner achevé, il passèrent une partie de l'après midi à flâner puis firent un tour au magasin de Quidditch. Arrivés là, ils furent étonnés de voir une foule devant la vitrine. Ils parvinrent tan bien que mal à se rapprocher de la vitrine au bout de nombreux efforts et purent voir quelle était la raison de cet attroupement.  
  
Un nouveau balai. Il avait pris la place de l'Eclair de Feu.  
  
- Whaou!!!  
  
Ce fut la seule chose qu'ils réussirent à dire et toutes les personnes présentes autour d'eux était dans le même état. Ce balai était magnifique. Il avait un design très futuriste et les brindilles étaient parfaitement ordonnées. Harry lut la fiche descriptive située sous le balai:  
  
Tempête de lumière.  
  
Par les créateurs de L'Eclair de Feu. Manche en bois d'érable, sculpté à la main, brindilles en peupliers étudiées pour s'adapter au moindre mouvement du balai sans le gêner. Aérodynamisme spécialement adaptée pour une meilleure cohésion avec les mouvements de joueur. Stabilité à toute épreuve, très résistant au vent et à la pluie, inusable grâce à une texture spéciale. Accélération époustouflante, il passe de 0 à 320 Km/H en moins de 10secondes et a un freinage quasi immédiat, ce qui en fait le balai idéal pour les attrapeur en particulier. Le plus de ce balai est le sortilège qui crée un lien spécial entre le balai et son possesseur. Le balai réagit au moindre de ses mouvements et s'adapte à son caractère, ainsi qu'à ses humeurs. Ce balai est le plus performant et le plus sur actuellement sur le marché. Ses capacités sont, pour le moment inégalables. Prix sur demande.  
  
- Prix sur demande tu parles! Lança sarcastiquement Fred.  
  
- Ils avaient écrit la même chose pour l'Eclair de Feu.  
  
- M'étonne pas ce sont les même créateurs t'as vu? Lui dit Georges.  
  
- Tu as vu! Un sortilège qui te lie avec le balai! Ca doit être génial! Dit à son tour Ron qui n'en revenait pas qu'un balai puise être aussi performant.  
  
- Bon il se fait tard alors vous feriez bien de vous dépêchez si vous voulez avoir le temps de passer chez Florian Fortarôme prendre une glace.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc tous ensemble vers le glacier où il dégustèrent une excellente glace.  
  
- Tiens c'est la première fois que nous venons ici et que nous ne tombons pas sur Drago et ses deux crétins. Fit remarquer Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cheminées pour le retour.  
  
- T'as raison et c'est pas plus mal comme ça !  
  
- J'suis d'accord !  
  
En disant cela, ils aperçurent le blond, l'ennemi d'Harry depuis leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Il était avec son père à qui il demandait de lui achetait un nouveau balai, ce que son père refusait.  
  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que nous devions contrôler nos dépenses Drago et je ne pense pas qu'un balai soit essentiel pour le moment. C'est promis dès que le ministère nous aura un peu lâché, je t'en offrirais un nouveau.  
  
En entendant ça, Ron et Harry réprimèrent un éclat de rire. Drago Malefoy, le fils à papa, celui que ne gênait pas pour se moquer de Ron, avait des problèmes d'argent.  
  
Une fois revenus au 'Terrier', ils ne purent s'empêcher de faire des éloges sur le nouveau balai. Il en parlèrent pendant toute la soirée, se demandant si quelqu'un à Poudlard en posséderait un.  
  
La soirée se passa tranquillement, ils mangèrent puis allèrent se coucher, la tête remplie de balai volant, du tempête de lumière et de ses incroyables performances. Harry en avait même oublié que le lendemain était le jour de son anniversaire. Mais n'était-ce pas le but de la man?uvre après tout.? 


	3. L'anniversaire

III. L'anniversaire  
  
Lorsque Harry s'éveilla enfin le lendemain matin, il était dix heures passées. Ron n'était plus dans son lit. Il se dit qu'il devait être descendu sans le réveiller. Il descendit donc dans la cuisine et, là encore, il ne vit personne. Il regarda dans toutes les pièces, du salon aux chambres et, ne trouvant toujours personne, s'habilla rapidement pour aller jeter un coup d'?il dans le jardin.  
  
Personne.  
  
Harry commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit qui venait du salon. Il s'y dirigea donc. Malgré le soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Dès qu'il eut mit un pied dans la pièce, lumière revint et.  
  
- SURPRISE!!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!!  
  
Tous les Weasley, plusieurs amis de Gryffondor, les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonnagall et Lupin étaient réuni dans la salle. Dumbledore était le directeur de poudlard t le seul sorcier assez puissant pour être craint de Voldemort. Il avait toujours était très proche d'Harry. McGonnagall était le professeur de Métamorphose, matière enseignée à Poudlard, la directrice adjointe du collège et la directrice des Gryffondors.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et remercia tous les Weasley ainsi que tous les autres invités pour avoir accepter de venir. C'était la première fois qu'on lui souhaitait son anniversaire et cela le toucha énormément.  
  
- Voyons Harry, c'est tout à fait normal que nous souhaitions son anniversaire à notre meilleur ami!!! Dit une jeune fille en s'avançant vers lui.  
  
- Oh Hermione! Tu es revenue! Je ne t'avais pas vue! Tu as beaucoup changé en un mois!  
  
- Merci toi aussi. Et bien sur que je suis revenue! Je ne voulais surtout pas manquer ça! Et puis vous me manquiez trop. La Bulgarie c'est bien mais sans vous, je m'ennuie trop.  
  
Harry et Ron la prirent dans leurs bras. Le trio infernal était de retour!  
  
- Et nous tu nous oublies? On est là! Tu nous vois! Lui dit Dean, un garçon de sa classe, lui aussi a Gryffondor, en faisant de grands signes.  
  
- Oh! Salut les gars ça vas? Vous passez de bonnes vacances? Dit-il en se retournant vers Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, son meilleur ami, et Neville Londubat, un autre de leurs amis.  
  
- Ouais! Répondirent-ils tous en c?ur.  
  
- Melle les poursuiveuses, c'est une joie de vous revoir dit-il à l'intention de Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett et Angelina Jonhson, les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor. Angelina ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe puisqu'elle avait terminé l'an dernier sa 7° année et avait donc quitté Poudlard.  
  
- Bonjour très cher attrapeur, lui répondirent-elles amusées.  
  
Il salut également Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux ainsi que Maria Ablight, une amie de Ginny, puis se retourna vers les professeurs.  
  
- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Et merci d'avoir accepté que je vienne ici.  
  
- De toutes façons, je crois que si je n'avais pas accepter, Molly serait venue te chercher et t'aurait enlevé s'il le fallait! Et puis tu es plus en sécurité ici que chez tes moldus, lui dit-il les yeux toujours pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-Lune.  
  
- Professeur McGonnagall, je ne m'attendais pas à vois voir ici! Ca me fait très plaisir.  
  
- A moi aussi Potter! Et bon anniversaire!  
  
Puis il aperçut le professeur Lupin.  
  
- Professeur Lupin! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir! Comment allez-vous depuis deux ans? Et comment va Sniffle? Rajoutât-il un peu plus bas.  
  
- Nous allons très bien tous les deux ne t'inquiète pas... dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Et appelle-moi Rémus! Je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis deux ans.  
  
Il n'avait pas remarquer qu'un dernier invité était arrivé depuis peu et qu'il était resté dans l'entrée.  
  
Il observait le scène d'un air amusé.  
  
- Et moi alors, on ne me dit plus bonjour? Dit-il signalant ainsi sa présence au jeune homme.  
  
- Sirius! Cria ce dernier en courant vers lui et en lui sautant dans les bras.  
  
- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Harry, dit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'être ici!  
  
- Mais! Que fais-tu ici? Tu risques de te faire arrêter par le ministère!  
  
- Je voulais te faire la surprise pour ton anniversaire. ils ont capturé Pettigrow. Je me suis donc rendu. Il y a une semaine, ils ont enfin fait mon jugement, celui qu'ils n'avaient pas fait la première fois et. je suis libre !!! Ils ont enfin reconnu quelle terrible erreur ils avaient fait!!! Ils m'ont présenté leurs plus plates excuses. Arthur était présent au procès et il m'a défendu ainsi que Dumbledore et, lorsque j'ai était acquitté, ils m'ont dit de venir ici pour te faire la surprise pour ton anniversaire. Nous avons également demandé à la gazette du sorcier de retarder la parution de l'article concernant le procès, ce qu'ils ont accepté de faire.  
  
- C'est génial! C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire!  
  
- ne crois pas que c'est ton seul cadeau! Il faut que je me rattrape pour ses douze années où j'ai été absent. Mais tu verras ça tout à l'heure.  
  
- Heu! Si on vous dérange, dites le. on vous laissera seul.dit Ron, avec un sourire qui trahissait la joie qu'il éprouvait d voir son ami qui allait enfin pouvoir être heureux.  
  
A cet instant, si Harry avait du faire un patronus, il aurait fait exploser tous les détraqueurs d'Azkaban.  
  
- J'imagine que tous ces événements t'ont creusé Harry, surtout que tu n'as pas prit de petit déjeuner alors je propose que nous passions tous à table. Dit Mme Weasley.  
  
Tous acquiescèrent et suivirent les Weasley dans la prairie derrière la maison où étaient dressées deux immenses tables. Harry prit place entre Sirius qu'il ne lâchait plus, trop content de l'avoir enfin retrouver, et Ron.  
  
Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit.  
  
- Ron, je me pose une question, comment avez vous fait pour que je ne remarque rien. Et ce matin quand je vous ai cherchés, je ne vous ai pas vu dans le salon et je n'ai pas remarqué ces tables. Elles ne sont pas arrivées là toutes seules.  
  
- C'est simple. Tous les après midi, nous sortions, ce qui a laissé le temps à maman de prévenir tout le monde. Et hier si elle nous a laissé aller au 'Chemin de Traverse' c'était pour tout réparer tranquillement. Elle a ensuite utilisé un sort d'invisibilité pour que tu ne remarque rien. Et nous avons fait la même chose sur nous ainsi sur la table pour que tu nous cherche un peu. Si tu avais vu ta tête quand les lumières se sont allumées! Trop drôle!  
  
- En tout cas je ne m'attendais pas à sa! Et puis le date m'était complètement sortit de la tête.  
  
- Heureusement que nous sommes là pour penser à tout! Et tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allions oublier le jour de ton anniversaire! Ca fait presque deux semaine que nous préparons tout! Et encore heureux que j'avais déjà acheté ton cadeau, sinon je ne m'en serai jamais sortit tout seul.  
  
Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Harry.  
  
  
  
Le déjeuner dura environ deux heures. Tout le monde plaisantait et Harry était aux anges. C'était un jour inoubliable. D'abord la libération de son Parrain, tous ses amis réunit et cette ambiance, il ne demandait rien de plus.  
  
- Bon et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux maintenant Harry? Dit Mme Weasley.  
  
- Oh! Oui allons dans le salon allez vient Harry le pressa Ron.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le salon où était rassembles de nombreux cadeaux. Harry ne savait pas par où commencer. Il n'était pas habituer à en recevoir.  
  
- Comment ça se fait que je ne les ai pas remarqués avant?  
  
- Ils étaient dans une autre pièce. Je les ai emmenés avant de sortir tout à l'heure, lui répondit M. Weasley.  
  
- Tiens Harry. Hagrid m'a chargé de te remettre ceci. Et il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir mais il est en mission pour moi et il n'a pas pu revenir, dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un paquet enveloppé grossièrement.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit et y trouva un ?uf accompagné d'une carte. Il commença par lire la carte, espérant y trouver la nature de l'?uf.  
  
"Cher Harry Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire. Je sais que les Weasley t'ont préparé une surprise et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir mais je suis en mission dans les montagnes. Je t'en dirai plus à la rentrée mais pour l'instant tout ce passe bien. Tu dois te demander ce qu'il y a dans cet ?uf. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un dragon, bien qu'ils y en aient beaucoup par ici. C'est un ?uf de ph?nix. Il devait éclore d'ici quelques jours. Tiens le bien au chaud sous des couvertures et, dès qu'il éclot, tu dois lui donner un nom et pour qu'il t'accepte, il faudra qu'il puisse te faire confiance, il faudra donc que toi-même lui fasse confiance et lui porte de l'affection. Encore une fois, bon anniversaire. A bientôt, le jour de la rentrée. Hagrid Ps: passe le bonjour de ma part à Ron, Hermione, et au professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Whaou! Harry tu vas avoir un ph?nix! Mais c'est super! S'exclama Ron  
  
- C'est très rare Harry, tu dois en prendre soin. De plus le ph?nix n'accorde pas leur confiance facilement, mais si tu arrives à la gagner alors il te sera toujours fidèle. Je suis d'accord avec Ron, tu as beaucoup de chance, lui dit à son tour Hermione.  
  
Harry ne se demanda même pas où elle avait bien pu apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait sur les ph?nix, sachant à quel point celle-ci aimait lire.  
  
- Tiens Harry. C'est de notre par à tous les deux, dit Fred en tendant en gros paquet qui, lui-même, en contenait plusieurs.  
  
- C'est un assortiment de farce et attrape. des nouvelles et des anciennes. Nous avons mis dans chaque paquet le nom et les effets qu'ils produisent, complétât Georges.  
  
- Merci les gars. Je crois que ça vas m'être utile dit-il en échangeant un sourire entendu avec  
  
Ron.  
  
Hermione elle se contentant de lui faire un signe de tête. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait signifier mais il oublia cela bien vite.  
  
- Regarde celui-ci est de notre part, dit M Weasley en pointant un paquet, emballé avec soin, et en se rapprochant sa femme.  
  
Harry le prit et découvrit à l'intérieur un petit miroir à l'image floue, et dont les montants étaient richement décorés.  
  
- C'est une Glace à l'Ennemi. Nous avons pensé qu'elle pourrait s'avérer utile par les temps qui courent, lui précisa M Weasley.  
  
- De plus, c'est un modèle de poche que tu pourras emmener partout avec toi. Elle te sera plus utile ainsi que si elle restait dans ta chambre.  
  
- Merci beaucoup  
  
- Tiens Harry, ce n'est pas grand chose mais si ça marche vraiment, se sera très utile, lui dit Ginny, en rougissant.  
  
- Merci Ginny, c'est très gentil de ta part. C'est une Amulette?  
  
- Oui et elle devrait t'immuniser contre l'Expelliarmus et le Stupéfix.  
  
Harry lui sourit en passant l'Amulette autour de son cou. - Tiens. Je t'ai rapporté ça de Bulgarie. Chaque Pierre représente un élément, rouge pour le feu, blanc pour l'air, marron pour la terre et bleu pour l'eau. Lors d'un combat, si tes intentions sont nobles, après les avoir serrées dans ta main en pensant aux éléments, tes pouvoirs se décuplent. Je me suis dit que c'était vrai, elles pourraient bien t'être utiles. Il y a un livret avec qui parle d'une légende mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire. Tu la découvriras plus tard.  
  
- Je vois que vous m'avez tous offerts un cadeau utile. Pourtant, j'espère ne pas avoir à en tester l'utilité avant quelque temps, dit Harry avec un air de malice dans la voix  
  
- Et on ne t'en voudra pas je te rassure tout de suite, lui répondit Charlie avec le même ton. En attendant voici ton cadeau.  
  
- C'est quoi? Demanda Harry en déballant le gros paquet et en sortant une choses ressemblant vaguement à une griffe.  
  
- C'est l'une des griffes de dragon que tu as affronté l'an dernier lors du tournoi. Tu peux la réduire puis demander à M Ollivander de faire quelque chose avec ta baguette pour l'y intégrer ou quelque chose du genre car comme tu l'as 'vaincu', tu peux te servir de ses pouvoirs magiques. Les griffes de dragon sont très précieuses mais elle ne son véritablement utiles que si le sorcier a battu le dragon.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Charlie. Je le ferai dès que j'irai au 'Chemin de Traverse'.  
  
- Je crois que mon cadeau va te paraître bien banal à coté de ceux-là, dit Ron en lui tendant un exemplaire du 'Quidditch Magazine'. Je t'y ai abonné et le premier numéro est arrivé hier.  
  
- Tu rigole ou quoi! C'est super! Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir. Je serai toujours au courent de tout comme ça!  
  
- Mouais. c'est sur, lui répondit Ron l'air peu convaincu  
  
- De toutes façons, les nôtres non plus ne sont pas très originaux alors. tien voilà, le coupa Seamus c'est de Dean et moi.  
  
- Merci les gars c'est sympa.  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet dans lequel il découvrit un livre. Aucun titre n'était inscrit. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit des photos de ses parents alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.  
  
- Mon père était à Gryffondor en même temps que tes parents et j'ai fouillé partout pour retrouver ses photos, lui dit Seamus. Les autres, se sont des coupures de journaux ou alors des photos que nous avons trouvées à Poudlard. D'ailleurs je me demande bien ce que des photos de toi et de tes parents faisaient là-bas mais bon.  
  
- Ca me fait très plaisir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de photos d'eux vous savez.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je vais y remédier rapidement, lui répondit Sirius.  
  
- Tiens, je l'ai trouvé chez Fleury & Bott et je l'a trouvé très intéressant. Lui dit Neville en lui tendant un paquet.  
  
Harry en sortit un livre intitulé "La Vie Du Survivant" écrit par Patty Grosland  
  
- Je n'était pas au courant que l'on avait sortit un livre sur ma vie. Ils auraient pu me demander mon avis. Bah! , C'est pas grave. Merci Neville je le lirai, il m'apprendra peut-être des choses sur ma vie.  
  
- Quand je l'ai acheté, le vendeur m'a dit qu'il se mettrait à jour automatiquement, rajouta Neville.  
  
- D'accord. Merci  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet dans lequel il découvrit un livre. Aucun titre n'était inscrit. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit des photos de ses parents alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.  
  
- Mon père était à Gryffondor en même temps que tes parents et j'ai fouille partout pour retrouver ses photos, lui dit Seamus. Les autres, se sont des coupures de journaux ou alors des photos que nous avons trouvées à Poudlard. D'ailleurs je me demande bien ce que des photos de toi et de tes parents faisaient là-bas mais bon.  
  
- Ca me fait très plaisir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de photos d'eux vous savez.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je vais y remédier rapidement, lui répondit Sirius.  
  
- Tiens, je l'ai trouvé chez Fleury & Bott et je l'a trouvé très intéressant. Lui dit Neville en lui tendant un paquet.  
  
Harry en sortit un livre intitulé "La Vie Du Survivant" écrit par Patty Grosland  
  
- Je n'était pas au courant que l'on avait sortit un livre sur ma vie. Ils auraient pu me demander mon avis. Bah! C'est pas grave. Merci Neville je le lirai, il m'apprendra peut-être des choses sur ma vie.  
  
- Quand je l'ai acheté, le vendeur m'a dit qu'il se mettrait à jour automatiquement, rajouta Neville.  
  
- D'accord. Merci  
  
- Et voici le mien lui dit Bill enfin le nôtre. Il est de la part de Percy aussi. Ouvre le, je suis sur que tu vas aimer. Je me suis laissé dire que tu voulais t'en acheter un, alors on n'y a penser.  
  
Harry ouvrit donc le paquet et découvrit à l'intérieur un kit pour l'entretient des baguettes. Il en voulais un depuis l'année dernière lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'a certain moment l ne pouvait compter que sur elle et qu'il lui fallait donc en prendre soin.  
  
- Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que ma baguette à besoin d'un bon entretient après les épreuves que je lui fait subir.  
  
- Tiens, j'ai pensé que ça te serai peut être utile cette année, qui sait. dit Lee en lui tendant un paquet contenant un livre intituler 'Techniques de Quidditch, Comment Mener Son Equipe A La Victoire'.  
  
Harry ne comprit pas l'allusion de son ami et le remercia pour son cadeau, tout en lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas du.  
  
- Et moi comme j'ai été prévenu un peu tard que c'était ton anniversaire mais que je tenais quand même à t'offrir quelque choses, dit Maria en regardant Ginny puis Harry, je t'ai acheté ceci.  
  
Harry ouvrit un petit paquet qui contenait différents pots d'encre.  
  
- C'est de l'encre spéciale. Certaines ne sont lisibles que par la personne que tu choisie, d'autres chantes les mots que tu écrits ou d'autre choses dans le même genre.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Maria, c'est très gentil de ta part. mais tu sais, tu n'était pas obligé de m'offrire quelque chose.  
  
- Je sais mais j'y tenais, ça me fait plaisir. Et puis ce n'est pas grand chose tu sais.  
  
- Tiens. Voilà ton cadeau... Je te l'offre sur demande du professeur Dumbledore. Fais-y très attention, il est très rare et peut être très dangereux si l'on ne sait pas bien s'en servir. Dit McGonnagall, avec un sourire mi-crispé, mi-joyeux.  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit un livre. Lorsqu'il lut le titre il comprit les mises en gardes du professeur. ' Comment devenir Animagus' ?  
  
- Merci de m'accorder tan de confiance professeur. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.  
  
- Travaillez-y pendant les vacances et venez me voir à la rentrée pour me parler de vos problèmes et de vos progrès.  
  
- Celui-ci est de ma part, dit Dumbledore en lui tendant deux autres livres.  
  
Harry lut 'Sorts Pour Sorciers Puissants' et 'Comment Créer Et Améliorer Des Sorts'  
  
- Et vous croyait vraiment que je peux maîtriser ses sorts professeurs ?  
  
- Bien sur ! Après tout, tes parents étaient tous deux de puissants sorciers et Voldemort t'a donner certain des ses pouvoirs et lui est lui aussi un très grand sorcier.  
  
- Je n'ai pas non plus était très original, et moi aussi je t'ai offert un livre. Tiens, lui dit Rémus en lui tendant un livre 'Forces Obscures, Comment s'en Défendre et les Maîtriser'.  
  
- Je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup de lecture pour le mois à venir ! Dit Harry en riant. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je les lisent.  
  
- oui je pense que se serait une bonne idée, lui dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Bon ben je crois qu'il ne reste plus que moi qui ne t'ai pas donner de cadeau. Tiens ! C'est une montre de mage. En plus de donner l'heure, elle te dit ou se trouvent les personnes auxquelles tu pense. Comme tu m'avais dit que la tienne ne marchais plus depuis la deuxième tache, j'ai pensé que ça te ferai plaisir.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Sirius, dit Harry en mettant la montre à son poignet.  
  
- J'ai un autre cadeau, mais je l'ai laissé chez moi... chez nous, si tu veux bien...  
  
- C'est vrai ? Je peux vraiment venir chez toi ? Et quittez les Dursley pour toujours ?  
  
- Bien sur, si toutefois tu es d'accord.  
  
- Bien sur que je suis d'accord!!! J'attends ce moment depuis que je suis chez eux!  
  
- Alors on fait comme ça. Et je voulais te proposer quelque chose. Mais d'abord profite de ta surprise, je te le dirai quand tout le monde sera parti.  
  
- D'accord. mais je suis pressé de savoir.  
  
- Bon je crois que les enfants ont organisé un petit tournoi de Quidditch alors suivez-nous. Dit M Weasley.  
  
Ils suivirent donc tous les Weasley qui se dirigeaient vers la colline qui servait de stade de Quidditch. Arrivé sur place, Harry fut surprit de voir que des aménagements y avaient été effectués et que des gradins, ainsi que d'autres petites choses avaient étaient rajoutée et donnaient ainsi l'impression d'entrer dans un vrai stade.  
  
- Bon nous allons vous donner la composition des équipes, dit Charlie une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé.  
  
- Alors pour l'équipe 1, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions prendre l'équipe de Gryffondor pour l'entraîner pour la rentrée, et rajouter Ron en gardien et Harry pour capitaine, puisque c'est son anniversaire. Dit Fred, heureux de pouvoir rejouer un vrai match, choses qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps.  
  
- Pour l'équipe 2, elle est composée de Charlie en attrapeur, Percy, Ginny et Hermione en poursuiveurs, Dean et Seamus en batteurs, et Lee en Gardien et comme capitaine à vous de voir. Dit Georges, aussi excité que son frère.  
  
- Et enfin, la troisième équipe qui est aussi la meilleure, papa, gardien, Sirius et moi-même, batteurs, Rémus, Les Prs McGonnagall et Dumbledore, poursuiveurs, et Maria, attrapeuse, Ginny nous a dit que tu volais bien, on a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Et le capitaine, et bien j'ai pensé à Sirius. s'il est d'accord bien sur.  
  
- Avec joie, répondit le concerné.  
  
- Et nous avons choisit Charlie comme capitaine, ajouta Ginny, c'est le seul à avoir l'habitude de jouer dans une équipe.  
  
- Neville et maman seront remplaçants, et pour le moment, spectateurs. L'ordre des matchs est le suivant: équipe 1 contre équipe 2, équipe 2 contre équipe 3, et pour finir, équipe 3 contre équipe 1. Bien nous pouvons commencer termina Charlie.  
  
Le premier Match commença et l'équipe de Gryffondor se révéla être très en forme, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas jour de puis un an. Harry attrapa le vif d'or au bout de dix minutes et le match se termina donc sur le score de 200 à 10.  
  
Le match suivant, opposant l'équipe des adultes à celle de Charlie se termina au bout de trois quarts d'heure de jeu et une vrai course au vif d'or de la part des deux attrapeurs. Charlie finit par l'emporta, aidé par son expérience mais maria se révéla très bonne à se poste. Le score étant de 17 buts, pour l'équipe 3 à 2 pour l'équipe 2, le score final fut de 170 à 170.  
  
Le troisième match lui dura quasiment une heure, Ron arrêtait presque tous les tirs et il était évident qu'il avait sa place au sein de l'équipe. Dumbledore, McGonnagall et Rémus, bien que pas très rapides, avaient des passes précises et puissantes qui auraient pu le déstabiliser mais il les stoppait avec une agilité peu commune. Sirius et Bill donnaient beaucoup de travail aux jumeaux pour défendre leurs joueurs des cognards et M Weasley arrêtait quelques tirs des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor mais elles avaient l'habitude de jouer ensembles et leur passe et leurs tirs étaient rapides puissants, précis et calculés. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure de jeu, le score était de 90 à 30 pour l'équipe 1. c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry aperçut le vif d'or qui voletait tranquillement à quelques centimètres du sol. Il amorça un piquet spectaculaire, suivit de près par Maria qui avait, elle aussi repéré le vif. Lorsqu'il était tous deux à 4 ou 5 mètres du sol, le vif décida tout d'un coup de remonter. Les attrapeurs le suivirent donc lorsqu'il décida une fois encore de changer de direction pour piquer droit vers le sol, encore une fois suivit par les deux attrapeurs. Autour d'eux, toutes actions avaient cessé. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur la course au vif. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement et à grande vitesse. Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'était pourtant décider à abandonner. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètre, Harry décida de donner toute la puissance de son balai pour en finir avec ce match. Il se démarqua donc de Maria et attrapa le vif, à quelques centimètres du sol, juste avant de redresser son balai. Tous les autres applaudirent cette magnifique action des deux attrapeurs. Le match se finit donc sur le score de 240 à 30 pour les Gryffondors.  
  
- Bon, et bien je crois que vous avez vu qui étaient les meilleurs hum? Fit Fred à l'intention de Bill, alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.  
  
- C'est parce que vous avez l'habitude de jouer ensemble. Un peu d'entraînement et on vous bat à coup sur.  
  
- Pas tan qu'Harry sera dans notre équipe, répliqua Georges.  
  
- Là j'avoue que tu m'as impressionné Harry. Je t'avais déjà vu voler mais alors là! C'est encore mieux que tous ce que ce que j'avais déjà vu!  
  
- Oh et encore, là il était pas trop en forme!!! Manque d'entraînement!!! Dit Ron avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
- C'est vrai que tu vole vraiment bien Harry! Tu me fais penser à James. Sauf que lui volait moins. je ne sais pas. Il avait peut être des mouvements plus brusques. Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir acheté ce balai. Tu le mérites vraiment!!!  
  
- Oh c'est toi qui lui as acheté son Eclair de Feu!!! Je ne savais pas. Lui dit Seamus.  
  
- Oui bien sur l'Eclair de Feu, quel autre balai lui aurais-je acheté. dit Sirius avec un sourire discret.  
  
Ils rentrèrent au 'Terrier' ou Molly leur apportât un copieux goûter, car le tournoi les avait creusés.  
  
- Au fait, on a oublié de donner le classement du tournoi!!! Dit tout à coup Charlie.  
  
- Oui c'est vrai. Une minute. voilà ça y est, je l'ai alors 3eme, l'équipe 2 avec 190 points, 2°, l'équipe 3 avec 200 points et premier, l'équipe 1 avec, tenez-vous bien, 440 points!!! Annonça Fred, la voix empreinte de fierté.  
  
- Et je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir inviter et m'avoir donner une dernière chance de jouer avec cette merveilleuse équipe, dit Angelina, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.  
  
- C'est vrai que tu as finit Poudlard!!! C'est dommage ça va être dur de te remplacer avantageusement. Enfin nous verrons bien, dit Harry.  
  
- D'ailleurs, avez vous une idée de qui sera le capitaine cette année? Demanda innocemment Lee, en échangeant un sourire complice avec les autres jeunes gens.  
  
- Non, vraiment aucune. Et toi Harry, tu as une idée? Demanda Ron avec le même air innocent que Lee.  
  
- Non pourquoi? Mais je crois qu'il faudrait demander ça au professeur McGonnagall dit-il en se retournant vers celle-ci, le manége de ses amis lui ayant échappé.  
  
- Hum. fit celle-ci je vous annoncerai cela lors du banquet de la rentrée.  
  
  
  
Il parlèrent ensuite du monde des sorciers et de toutes autres choses. Harry ne voyait pas le temps passer. Peu à peu, tous les invités étaient rentrés chez eux et il ne restait plus que les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Sirius.  
  
- Voilà ce que je veux te proposer Harry. Veux tu venir passer le moi qui reste à la maison avec moi? Bien sur, tes amis pourront venir aussi souvent qu'ils le veulent et comme ça, nous pourrons commencer un entraînement spécial que tu poursuivras ensuite à Poudlard.  
  
- Bien sur que je suis d'accord!!! Enfin si toute fois ça ne dérange vous dérange pas. Dit-il en regardant les Weasley.  
  
- Bien sur que non mon chéri!!! Je sais très bien que Sirius ne va pas te maltraiter. Et puis nous passerons certainement te voir. et surtout, n'oublie pas, si tu as le moindre problème, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous.  
  
- Merci Mme Weasley.  
  
- Pas de ça entre nous, appelle moi Molly.  
  
Harry salua les Weasley et Sirius proposa à Ron et Hermione de passer la nuit chez lui, Ron rentrerai ensuite chez lui et il remmènerai Hermione chez elle car elle devait voir de la famille.  
  
Ils partirent par la poudre de cheminette. La maison de Sirius s'appelait 'Les Maraudeurs', surnom qu'avaient les quatre amis lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils avaient d'ailleurs créer une carte qui portait ce nom et qui révélait le plan de Poudlard ainsi que de nombreux passages secrets et le nom de toutes les personnes s'y trouvant.  
  
La maison était très belle. Elle était sur trois étages (deux plus le rez- de-chaussée quoi). En bas, une cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger et le salon, équipée de la façon moldue et sorcière. Au premier se trouvaient plusieurs chambres. Celle de Harry était très spacieuse et décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. De nombreuses photos de ses parents, de lui et des maraudeurs étaient accrochaient au mur. Sur le bureau, plusieurs lettres étaient déposées. Harry se demandait qui avait bien pu lui écrire mais il n'y pas le temps de chercher une réponse, Sirius l'entraînant vers sa chambre. Elle était elle aussi très spacieuse et pleine de photos d'Harry et des maraudeurs. Les murs, eux, étaient blancs. Chaque chambre possédait sa propre salle de bain.  
  
Au second étage, Sirius avait installé une salle d'entraînement pour Harry.  
  
- Et je me suis dit que tu aimerais aussi certainement visiter le jardin, dit Sirius en les entraînant vers un immense jardin.  
  
Là, ils découvrirent un stade du Quidditch grandeur nature.  
  
- Whaou!!! C'est super!!! S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry, Hermione n'étant elle- même pas très portée sur le Quidditch, bine qu'elle appréciait ce sport.  
  
- Comme vous le dites! D'ailleurs Harry je pense que tu devrais aller voir dans le salon, j'ai oublié quelque chose avant de venir chez les Weasley.  
  
Harry, intrigué se rendit dans le salon, suivit par Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient pas l'air plus au courant que lui. Sirius les suivaient en souriant.  
  
Arrivés dans le salon, Harry vit, déposé sur la table, un paquet enveloppé. Harry le saisit, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait contenir, son parrain lui ayant déjà offert quelque chose.  
  
- Allez ouvre le, au lieu de le regarder comme ça, dit ce dernier en le regardant avec un grand sourire, je suis sur que tes amis sont impatients de voir ce qu'il y a dedans.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit donc et découvrit à l'intérieur..  
  
- Sirius! Mais tu es fou! Tu m'avais déjà offert la montre! Tu n'aurais pas du! Et en plus tu as du te ruiner!  
  
- Mais non! Déjà, sache que pour se faire pardonner, le ministère m'a offert 100 000 gallions d'or. De plus j'avais moi-même de l'argent à Gringotts. Et puis de toutes façons, je peux te faire les cadeaux que je veux, le prix ne te regarde pas! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait que je rattrape le temps perdu! Et je l'aurais fait même sans ça alors!  
  
- Crois-moi, tu l'as déjà rattrapé. Pour moi être ici, avec toi, est le plus beau des cadeaux! Je ne l'échangerai contre rien au monde!  
  
Sirius avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Pour moi aussi c'est le plus beau des cadeaux. J'attends ce moment depuis bientôt quatorze ans. Aller! Vas l'essayer avant que je ne mette à pleurer.  
  
- Harry, avec ça c'est sur, on gagne la coupe cette année! Dit Ron, une fois revenu de son ébahissement. En plus, imagine la tête que Drago va faire quand il va voir que tu en as un alors que son père ne peut pas lui en payer un!  
  
- En parlant de ça, il faut que personne ne le sache avant le premier match, alors soit discret. Seul les membres de l'équipe et quelques autres le sauront d'accord?  
  
- Oui, c'est une bonne idée! Il n'en sera que plus jaloux! Cool!!!  
  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez? Drago? Mais que..  
  
- Viens Hermione je vais t'expliquer. Harry tu nous rejoins au terrain? Dit Ron en s'éloignant avec Hermione.  
  
- Alors tu l'essaies ou pas ce 'Tempête de Lumière'? Je ne l'ai pas acheté pour rien tout de même?  
  
- Oui, mais d'abord, je dois aller chercher quelque chose. Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite avec. tu verras.  
  
  
  
Sirius se rendit donc au terrain de Quidditch, rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Harry. Ron et Hermione discutaient tranquillement de leurs vacances. Harry était d'ailleurs étonné de voir avec quel calme Ron abordait ce sujet, lui qui se mettait toujours en colère quand on lui en parlait.  
  
- Ron, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Comme deux balais ne me servent à rien, je pense que Sirius sera d'accord avec moi pour que. je te donne mon Eclair de Feu.  
  
- Ton. c'est vrai? Tu veux dire que. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
  
- Et bien ne dit rien. Par contre, j'ai une seule condition! Deviens gardien de l'équipe. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir pendant les vacances, je pense que cela ne te posera pas de problèmes.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec Harry. Je ne m'y connais pas très bien mais je trouve que tu es très doué, vraiment.  
  
- Merci Hermione, et toi aussi Harry. Dit Ron qui commençait à rougir.  
  
- Désolé de vous interrompre mais je crois me souvenir que nous avons deux balais à essayer. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu termines le sortilège qui te liera à ton balai. Je l'ai commencé mais il faut que se soit toi qui le termine si tu veux qu'il fonctionne. Tiens.  
  
Sirius lui tendit un livret ouvert à la dernière page. Harry fit donc ce qui était décrit et finit en déposant sur le balai une goutte de son sang.  
  
- Alors Ron? Prêt?  
  
Ils décolèrent en même temps et volèrent un peu autour du terrain. Harry fut étonné de voir à quel point son balai répondait au moindre de ses gestes ou même de ses mouvements, aussi infimes soient-ils, presque à ses pensées. Il décida de tester les capacités de son nouveau balai. Il monta dons à une certaine hauteur puis redescendit en piquet vers le sol. La terre approchait de plus en plus mais il savait qu'il lui suffirait de le vouloir pour que son balai se redresse. C'est ce qu'il fit et il se redressa à quelques centimètres du sol. D'es qu'il montait sur son balai, Harry se sentait libre mais là, la vitesse l'avait vraiment rendu heureux.  
  
Il atterrit en douceur près de ses amis, quelques secondes après Ron.  
  
- Eh bien, je vois que vos balais vous réussissent tous les deux, dit Sirius en voyant les sourires inscrit sur les visages des deux amis. Alors Harry? Ce nouveau balai, il est comment? Il te plaît au moins.  
  
- Il est fantastique! Il se commande avec une facilité, si tu savais!!! Il se dirige plus par les pensées que par les gestes. Vraiment merci Sirius, il est génial.  
  
- Et j'ai l'impression que l'Eclair de Feu te plait à toi aussi, non Ron?  
  
- Oh oui il est vraiment formidable. Merci à tous les deux!!!  
  
- Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger vous ne croyez pas? Je commence à avoir fin, pas vous?  
  
  
  
Ils rentrèrent donc au salon ou un excellent repas les attendait.  
  
- A mais j'y pense! Je ne vous ai pas présenté mon elfe de maison! Je vous présente Liksy. C'est la fille de Dobby. D'ailleurs, il te passe le bonjour Harry.  
  
Ils se régalèrent avec l'excellent repas qu'elle leur avait préparé l'elfe de maison. Ils discutèrent ensuite et Harry demanda à Sirius comment c'était passé son procès.  
  
Ils durent ensuite aller se coucher, Ron et Hermione ayant chacun leur chambre.  
  
C'est le sourire aux lèvres et la tête remplie de toutes ses fabuleuses surprise qu'Harry finit par s'endormir, 'chez lui!' 


	4. L'entrainement

IV. L'Entraînement  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque Harry s'éveilla, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remémorer la journée merveilleuse qu'il avait passé la veille. Il sortit de son lit et descendit à la cuisine où Sirius et Hermione bavardaient tranquillement, tout en déjeunant. Il les salua et Ron arriva peu après. Ils s'installèrent tous deux et commencèrent donc à manger l'excellent petit déjeuner de Liksy.  
  
Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, ils se préparèrent car ils devaient raccompagner Ron et Hermione chez eux.  
  
Sirius leur annonça qu'ils ramèneraient d'abord Hermione en voiture jusque chez elle, ce qui leur prendrait environ une heure et demi pour l'aller et le retour, puis que Ron partirait ensuite par la poudre de cheminette.  
  
La voiture de Sirius était équipée d'un dispositif magique. Il suffisait de donner le nom ou l'adresse de la destination désirée et elle s'y rendait ensuite seule. Comme pour les voitures du ministère, elle se retrouvait devant aux feux et avançait sans se soucier des obstacles. Elle pouvait également voler, devenir invisible (comme l'ancienne voiture des Weasley) et transplaner, mais Sirius devait encore faire quelques vérifications pour cette dernière fonction car s'il y avait un problème cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux.  
  
Le voyage se passa tranquillement et Hermione fut bientôt arrivée à destination. Elle dit au revoir à ses deux amis, tout en leur rappelant le rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixé le 22 août sur le Chemin de Traverse pour leurs achats.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Sirius demanda aux deux jeunes hommes de leur raconter leurs premières année à poudlard, ce qu'ils firent avec enthousiasme.  
  
De retour aux 'Maraudeurs', Ron du à son tour repartir chez lui, non sans remercier Sirius et Harry pour le balai et la soirée. Il promit à son ami de lui écrire et de passer s'il en avait l'occasion.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut partit, Harry monta dans sa chambre. Il remarqua alors le petit paquet de lettres déposé sur son bureau qu'il avait négligé la veille puis oublier par la suite, à cause de toutes ses émotions. Il s'en rapprocha alors et les saisit. La première venait de poudlard. Elle était reconnaissable au sceau qui l'ornait et qui représentait l'emblème de poudlard, le blaireau de Poufsouffle, l'aigle de Serdaigle, le serpent de Serpentard et le lion de Gryffondor.  
  
Il l'ouvrit et lut:  
  
"Cher M. Potter Vous voudrez prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1° septembre. Le poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾ à onze heures précise. N'oublier pas de renouveler votre autorisation pour les sorties à Pré-au- Lard, si toutefois celle-ci sont maintenues. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des livres et objets qui vous seront nécessaires au cour de l'année scolaire. Vous devez aussi avoir dans vos bagages une ou deux robes de soirée, en prévisions d'éventuelles soirées. Avec mes meilleurs sentiments, Professeur McGonnagal, directrice adjointe."  
  
Suivait une longue liste de manuel scolaire et objet divers. Harry se dit en souriant que cette année au moins il n'aurait aucun problème pour son autorisation.  
  
Il saisit une autre lettre dont il ne connaissait pas l'écriture. Il se demanda de qui elle pouvait venir, elle et toutes les autres. Il commença donc à lire.  
  
"Cher Harry, Joyeux anniversaire! Hermione m'avait dit que c'était aujourd'hui ton anniversaire et que c'était pour cela qu'elle devait partir. J'ai donc décidé de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et de t'acheté un cadeau. J'ai également acheté le livre qui parle de ta vie et je l'ai trouvé très intéressant. Je suis très impressionné que tu es réussit à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès ta première année et en effet j'ai trouvé que tu voulais vraiment très bien. J'aimerai vraiment t'affronter lors d'un match, je suis sur que se serait vraiment très intéressant. En parlant de Quidditch, je t'offre un livre qui te permettra d'améliorer ta technique ainsi que celle de tes coéquipiers, avec des technique professionnelles. A bientôt j'espère Vicktor Krum."  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet que lui envoyait son ami. Il découvrit le livre dont Vicktor lui avait parlé. Il s'intitulait 'Quidditch, toutes les techniques des professionnels'. Il fut émerveillé par les nombreuses photos qui représentaient les joueurs sur leur balai en train d'effectuer de nombreuses figures. Il découvrit également dans le paquet une magnifique robe de Quidditch or et blanche, et dont les couleurs variaient avec les mouvements. Il en fut époustouflé et se demanda s'il pourrait la mettre à un des bals, si plusieurs avaient lieu, comme le laisser entendre le professeur McGonnagall dans sa lettre.  
  
Il ouvrit ensuite les autre lettres qui venaient toutes de personnes ayant acheté le livre sur sa vie et voulant souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire au 'Survivant'. Certains étaient des élèves de Poudlard qu'il connaissait vaguement, d'autre de parfait inconnus. Il fut touché par le fait que ces gens avaient prit le temps de lui écrire alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. Sur son bureau, il découvrit également la carte du Maraudeur que Sirius avait du déposer là, Dumbledore la lui ayant certainement rendue.  
  
Il se rappela alors du cadeau de Hagrid et alla chercher l'?uf de ph?nix pour le mettre bien au chaud sous des couvertures. Selon Hagrid, il devrai bientôt éclore. Harry était impatient.  
  
  
  
Vers midi, il descendit rejoindre Sirius dans la cuisine. Lorsque ce dernier l'aperçut, il lui adressa un grand sourire. Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seul tous les deux et ils comptaient bien en profiter pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en parlant joyeusement. Harry harcela Sirius de questions sur la vie qu'il avait mené à Poudlard avec les Maraudeurs. Il lui racontât donc quelque unes de leurs plus belles farces mais aussi l'histoire de James et Lily.  
  
Ceux-ci avaient commencé par se détester, Lily était devenue prefete en 5° année, ce qui avait fait qu'elle ne cessait de réprimander James pour tous les points qu'il faisait perdre à leur maison avec toutes leur blagues. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'en prenait jamais aux autre Maraudeurs. Pourtant, Sirius était de loin celui qui faisait le plus de blagues, surtout sur sa cible préférée, les Serpentards. Lily sortait alors avec un garçon de Serdaigle et James avec une fille de Gryffondor. A Noël, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux 'mystérieusement' retrouvés enfermés dans une salle vide, ensorcelé pour ne pas qu'ils puissent l'ouvrire, ce par les bons soins de ses amis, Sirius et Rémus. En effet, ils étaient persuadés que leurs disputes incessantes cachaient des sentiments plus profonds et ils étaient certains qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, bien que ceux-ci ne s'en soit pas encore aperçut. Cela les avait reprochés l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, il leur fallut encore quelque temps, jusqu'au moi de mai, pour qu'ils se décident enfin à s'avouer leurs sentiments. A partir de là, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ils s'étaient mariés quelque temps après leur sortie de Poudlard puis Lily était tombée enceinte et Harry était né.  
  
Harry dit en riant que Ron et Hermione passait également leur temps à se chamailler et il pensait bien qu'eux aussi éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre plus qu'une simple amitié, mais aucun des deux ne l'avouerait jamais, bien trop fière pour cela.  
  
  
  
Une fois leur déjeuner terminé, Sirius dit à Harry qu'ils allaient commencer l'apprentissage d'Animagi.  
  
- Bon alors je vais t'expliquer le processus dit Sirius, une fois qu'ils se furent installé dans une petite confortable derrière le salon. Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider que pour la première partie, ensuite, il faudra que tu te débrouilles tout seul.  
  
- Et tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable? Demanda Harry. Et vous avez mit trois ans pour assimiler la transformation, tu crois que ça vas me prendre combien de temps?  
  
- Bien sur que tu en es capable! Tes parents étaient tous deux très puissants et Voldemort t'a fait part de certain de ses pouvoirs en même temps qu'il t'as fait cette cicatrice, comme par exemple le Fourchelang. Et, tout comme Dumbledore, je pense que tu mettras beaucoup moins de temps que nous pour assimiler la métamorphose.  
  
- Et en quoi crois-tu que je vais me métamorphoser?  
  
- C'est justement la première étape. La seconde est la concentration qui te permettra peu à peu à maîtriser ta métamorphose. Je ne pourrais t'aider que pour la première car ensuite il faudra te débrouiller seul. Par contre, tu devrais lire le livre que McGonnagall t'as offert, il doit y avoir des conseils ainsi que des témoignages de sorciers animagus.  
  
- D'accord, je le lirais, promit Harry.  
  
- Bien. Maintenant je vais t'expliquer et je t'aiderai pour la première étape. Il faut réciter une incantation et toi, tu dois penser aux différents animaux et à leurs qualités. Pour cette étape, il faut obligatoirement être deux. Je lirais les incantations nécessaires et je te dirais celle que tu dois répéter, surtout vers le début car après ta concentration doit être intense. Après un moment, une image d'animal s'imposera à ton esprit. Se sera celui qui t'est associé. Au fur et à mesure de ta métamorphose, tu te rapprocheras de ton animal et tu changeras physiquement surtout. Tes pouvoirs et capacités magique vont également être décuplées. Je pense que tu n'auras aucun problème pour passer tes buses, surtout l'examen pratique. Amis ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois négliger tes révisions! En effet, le pouvoir s'acquière aussi au travers des connaissances acquises au fil du temps. De toutes façons, là dessus, je fais confiance Hermione à vous pousser à réviser tous les deux, ajouta Sirius sur un ton amusé.  
  
- Hum, c'est sur! Là dessus, aucun soucis à se faire avec elle, répondit Harry, renfrogné. Bon, tu as décidé de bavarder encore longtemps ou on va enfin pouvoir commencer.  
  
- Oui. bon vas-y, installe-toi confortablement, on en a pour un petit bout de temps quand même. Ca y est, t'es bien là? Bon je vais commencer. Quand je te dis de répéter, répète, sinon, il faut que tu te concentre, n'oublie pas. Au bout d'un moment, tu ne t'en rendras pas compte mais ta concentration sera telle que tu ne m'entendras même plus et c'est à ce moment là que l'image arrivera.  
  
- D'accord, vas y je suis prêt. Répondit Harry, allongé sur un sofa.  
  
- Concentre-toi bien, je commence.  
  
  
  
Pendant environ une heure, Sirius lisait les incantations et Harry en répétait certaines. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, Harry 's'éveilla' et regarda Sirius. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui dit qu'il avait terminé et qu'il devait avoir vu une image.  
  
- Oui. J'en ai vu plusieurs qui défilaient très vite puis une image de lion s'est figée. C'est la dernière image que j'ai vue.  
  
- Et bien voilà, tu l'as ta réponse! C'est en lion que tu vas te métamorphoser. Je vais en avertir Dumbledore, mais je crois qu'il n'en sera pas trop étonné.  
  
- Ah! Vraiment?  
  
- Oui mais je pense qu'il passera nous voir d'ici quelques jours pour tout t'expliquer car j'ignore moi aussi beaucoup de choses sur ce sujet.  
  
- Hum! .  
  
- Bon et bien maintenant que nous avons finit cela, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier que tu veux faire? Lui demanda Sirius en se levant.  
  
- Heu! . Je ne sais pas. Non je ne vois pas.  
  
- Hé bien que dirais-tu de t'entraîner un peu au duel avec moi?  
  
- Mais je n'ai pas le niveau pour me battre contre toi!  
  
- Et alors? C'est en pratiquant qu'on s'améliore non?  
  
- Heu! .  
  
- Aller! Fille chercher le livre que t'as offert le professeur Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencer avec celui-ci. Et puis de toutes façons, les autres, il faut que tu les travailles seuls.  
  
Harry s'exécuta et monta prendre son livre, ' Sorts Pour Sorciers Puissants '. Il rejoint Sirius dans la salle de Duel. Elle était confortablement aménagée avec une estrade placée au centre. Des fauteuils accueillants étaient disposé plus loin dans différents coins et de grandes baies vitrées ornaient les murs. Les murs et les vitres semblaient très épais. Sirius lui avait révélé qu'il s'agissait de murs spécialement conçus pour absorber les sorts.  
  
- Bien je vais d'abord te tester pour connaître ton niveau avec les sorts principaux, lui dit Sirius alors qu'ils se faisaient face au centre de l'estrade.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Bien alors vas-y, lance-moi un sort de Désarmement.  
  
- Expelliarmus. Lança Harry  
  
Le sort atteint Sirius et en plus de le désarmer l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il atterrit sur les nombreux cousins déposés sur le sol.  
  
- Et bien dit-moi! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi puissant! Dit Sirius une fois revenu de son étonnement.  
  
- Ah vrai dire, moi aussi je l'ignorais! Dit Harry qui regardait sa baguette comme si elle avait lance le sort toute seule.  
  
- Ca doit être ton entraînement d'Animagi qui commence déjà à faire effet. Le Lion est un animal très puissant tu sais!  
  
- Oui ben je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les pouvoirs arrivent aussi rapidement, dit Harry qui était encore étonné.  
  
- Moi non plus mais tu étais déjà un sorcier très puissant alors la première étape n'a du faire que révéler certain de tes pouvoirs. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Dumbledore pourra certainement nous en dire plus.  
  
- J'espère. Dit Harry, songeur.  
  
Sirius continua à tester Harry pendant environ une demi-heure. Il passa en revu beaucoup des sorts qu'il avait appris à Poudlard.  
  
- Bien je crois que le premier sort que tu dois apprendre est celui pour te défendre des détraqueurs car je pense qu'ils se rallieront bientôt à Voldemort.  
  
- Heu! Sirius, je crois que ça ne sert à rien que tu me l'apprennes.  
  
- Comment ça? Que veux-tu dire par-là? Répondit Sirius, surpris.  
  
- Eh bien en fait, lors de ma troisième année, lorsque les détraqueurs étaient à Poudlard, j'ai demandé à Rémus de m'apprendre un sortilège qui me permettrait de me défendre des détraqueurs car ceux-ci avaient un effet déplorable sur moi. Alors il a accepté et il m'a enseigné le Patronus.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu maîtrise le Patronus depuis ta troisième année! Moi qui pensait te demander là quelque chose de difficile à réaliser! Tu sais, je n'ai réussi à produire un Patronus correct qu'a partir de ma cinquième année, et encore il m'a fallut du temps avant que je puisse le faire sans être rapidement épuisé! Et toi tu me dis que tu le maîtrise parfaitement depuis ta troisième année! Tu m'impressionne vraiment là!  
  
- Oui mais j'ai mit du temps avant d'y arriver! Et je n'y suis réellement arrivé que lorsque.  
  
- Oui? Dit Sirius voyant qu'Harry c'était brusquement arrêté. - Eh bien tu te souviens du soir où nous sommes revenus de la cabane hurlante après avoir capturé Peter et que nous étions entourés de détraqueurs? Eh bien en fait quelqu'un a lancé un Patronus. J'étais épuisé et j'ai d'abord cru que c'était mon père, tout en sachant que c'était parfaitement impossible. Mais j'ai eu la réponse plus tard. En fait avec Hermione, nous avons utilisé un retourneur de temps qui nous a permit de remonter trois heures en arrière. Nous avons sauvez Buck et, voulant voir mon père lancer le sortilège, je me suis rapproché du lac. C'est là que j'ai comprit que je ne l'avais pas vu lui mais que c'était moi qui m'étais moi-même sauvé. Avec un Patronus.  
  
- Personne ne m'avait dit que c'était toi qui m'avais sauvé la vie cette nuit là. Merci beaucoup Harry. Tu peux me le montrer ton Patronus? Dit Sirius  
  
- Spero Patronum dit alors Harry en pensant au moment où il avait apprit que Sirius était libre.  
  
Un magnifique cerf argent s'échappa de sa baguette et vint saluer Harry puis Sirius pour disparaître quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
- Cornedrue! Je ne savais pas que ton patronus prenait la forme de ton père! Avant même que tu ne sache quelle était sa forme animale. Spero Patronum.  
  
Un magnifique cerf, identique au précédent s'échappa de la baguette de Sirius.  
  
- Moi aussi mon Patronus prend cette forme, tu vois. Et celui de ton père. c'était un gros chien, Patmol.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Bon dit Sirius après un instant de silence. Je crois que je vais t'apprendre à contrer l'Expelliarmus et que nous pourrons ensuite aller dîner.  
  
- C'est sur que cela me sera utile.  
  
- En fait, c'est très simple mais il faut beaucoup de volonté et de puissance pour y parvenir. Mais après ce que j'ai vu, je pense que tu n'auras aucun problème.  
  
- Merci, lui murmura Harry.  
  
- Ne soit pas si modeste Harry, tu devrais prendre confiance en toi. C'est très important et c'est aussi l'un des éléments essentiels pour devenir animagus. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là. En fait lorsque l'on te jette le sort, il te suffit de penser à avoir ta baguette dans tes mais, et celle-ci devrai y apparaître, quelque soit la distance à laquelle elle se trouve.  
  
- Vraiment?  
  
- Oui et si tu y mets suffisamment de volonté, le sort ne devrait avoir aucun effet et ta baguette ne devrais pas quitter tes mains. Nous allons faire un essai. Donne-moi ta baguette et ensuite, essaie de la récupéré.  
  
Harry tendit sa baguette à Sirius et s'éloigna un peu. Il se concentra sur sa baguette dans ses mains. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre comment la faire revenir mais au bout de dix minutes, il l'avait récupérée.  
  
- C'est très bien! Lui dit Sirius en se rapprochant de son filleul. Bon je crois que tu t'es assez entraîné pour aujourd'hui. Et puis tu dois avoir faim. Demain, je te montrerai comment contrer le sort de désarmement lorsqu'on te le lance et non juste pour pouvoir prendre ta baguette comme tu viens de le faire.  
  
Le ventre de Harry commençait en effet à crier famine et il était fatigué. Entre l'apprentissage Animagi et ceux avec Sirius, il n'avait pas put se reposer. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il descendit prendre le repas que Liksy avait soigneusement préparé.  
  
Ensuite il discuta avec Sirius de ses parents et des ses amis et ne tarda pas à aller se coucher, épuisé par sa journée.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, il se leva vers 6H, sans aucune fatigue. Il décida donc de mettre à profit le temps qu'il lui restait jusqu'au petit déjeuner pour lire son livre d'Animagus. Il y apprit ainsi que, s'il n'avait plus besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, c'est parce qu'il se rapprochait de son animal et acquérait donc sa force. Le lion était parmi les plus puissants Animagus mais il y en avait très peu. D'ailleurs, aucun n'avait donné de témoignage pour ce livre et aucun n'était mentionné dans la liste qui en décrivait les pouvoirs.  
  
Vers 9H, il entendit Sirius descendre et il le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entra, Sirius lui indiqua un journal déposé sur la table, un grand sourire inscrit sur son visage. Harry se rapprocha de la table et prit le journal qu'il ouvrit à la première page. Il lut:  
  
"Procès inattendu! Sirius Black, le prétendu Mangemort et dangereux criminel ayant été accusé d'avoir trahi Les Potter en livrant leur secret à Voldemort a enfin eu droit au procès qu'il n'a pas eu 13 ans auparavant. Celui-ci a eut lieu le 25 juillet mais le concerné nous à demandé de retarder la parution de cet article quelque peu spécial pour faire une surprise à son filleul dont il a été privé pendant 14 ans et qui n'est autre que le célèbre Harry Potter et qui à fêté son quinzième anniversaire il y a quelques jours. En effet, Sirius Black est innocent! Un innocent qui a passé douze ans enfermé à tort à Azkaban. Car ce n'est pas lui mais Peter Pettigrow, celui que tout le monde croyait mort, sauvagement assassiné par Black, qui avait été choisit comme gardien du secret des Potter, pensant que personne ne le soupçonnerait jamais de l'être. Celui-ci a simulé sa mort en prenant sa forme animal, un rat, après s'être coupé un doigt. Il a ensuite passé 12 ans dans une famille de sorciers, les Weasley dont le dernier fils, Ronald Weasley est l'ami de Harry et est lui aussi à Griffondor. Le ministère a donc capturé le traître, grâce à une plusieurs sorciers et il a été enfermé à Azkaban, à la place de Black. Black nous a avoué que s'il n'était pas devenu fou, c'était qu'il pensait continuellement qu'il était innocent et que comme ce n'était pas une pensée joyeuse, les détraqueurs n'avait aucuns effet sur lui. De plus il voulait rester lucide pour pouvoir venger ses amis et retrouver son filleul. Le ministère lui a ensuite présenter ses plus plates excuses et lui a offert 100000 galions d'or de dédommagement mais est-ce vraiment suffisant comme excuse pour avoir gâcher une partie de sa vie? C'est le jeune Harry Potter qui doit être heureux de retrouver enfin une personne de sa 'famille', qui plus est le meilleur ami de son père. Nous lui souhaitons d'ailleurs un joyeux anniversaire ainsi qu'une bonne année scolaire à Poudlard ou il entre en cinquième année avec ses amis. Marius Spelt"  
  
Suivait encore une description du procès et une autre qui relatait les événement qui c'était produit lors de la troisième année d'Harry, après que Sirius se soit enfui.  
  
Harry reposa le journal.  
  
- C'est génial! Maintenant tout le monde sait ce qui c'est réellement passé! Je suis vraiment content pour toi Sirius. Tu vas enfin pouvoir mener une vie normale. celle que tu mérite.  
  
- Et comme ça, toi aussi tu vas pouvoir mener une existence heureuse, celle que tu aurais toujours du avoir, avec tes parents ou avec moi, lui répondit Sirius en l'attirant et le serrant contre lui, comme un père pour son fils.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants en silence car, l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas l'habitude de témoigner aussi ouvertement leurs sentiments.  
  
- Bon, nous allons continuer l'entraînement ce matin, car cet après midi, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il passerait nous voir.  
  
- D'accord. Allons-y alors.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle d'entraînement où ils restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry maîtrise parfaitement le contre sort pour l'Expelliarmus. Sirius lui pouvait maintenant le lui lancer, sa baguette ne bougeait plus. Ils descendirent ensuite manger puis s'installèrent dans le salon pour attendre Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Il arriva dix minutes plus tard et s'installa dans un fauteuil après avoir saluer ses hôtes.  
  
- Si je sui venu ici, c'est pour vous parler, plus exactement pour te parler a toi, Harry, dit Dumbledore en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ce que j'ai a te dire est très important. Tu dois m'écouter très attentivement et avec sérieux. Ce que je vais te dire vas peut être t'étonner et je n'en ai eu moi même le certitude qu'hier en recevant la lettre de Sirius.  
  
- Heu... ! Oui bien sur mais je ne suis pas sur de tout comprendre. Vous me dites que vous n'avez apprit cette chose qu'hier? Lui répondit Harry, l'air perplexe.  
  
- En effet, ça peut te paraître étrange mais c'est quelque chose de très dur à déterminer. J'ignore même si ton père était au courant. Et puis j'avais quelques doutes depuis quelques temps mais je voulais attendre d'en être sur avant de t'en parler.  
  
- Et comment est-ce possible? Et de quoi s'agit-il exactement?  
  
- Eh bien voilà, je pense que tu es au courrant de la légende concernant les héritiers des quatre Héritiers des fondateurs de Poudlard.  
  
- Heu.! oui, vaguement.  
  
- Et tu dois également savoir que Voldemort est l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard et qu'il s'en est d'ailleurs plusieurs fois vanté et a ouvertement défié l'hériter de Gryffondor.  
  
- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, pourquoi?  
  
- Et bien je suis maintenant capable de donner des réponses à bien des questions que tu te poses. Tout d'abord, je pense que si Voldemort voulait te tuer, toi, ainsi que ton père, c'est qu'il savait. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais il le savait. Il savait que tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor. et s'il n'a pu te tuer c'est pour cela, car la légende dit que l'un des deux héritier détruira l'autre, mais pas avant qu'ils ne se soient affronté plusieurs fois. Le moment n'était pas venu et c'est pourquoi le sort c'est retourné contre lui mais ne l'a pas tué lui non plus, lui laissant ainsi une chance de renaître pour t'affronter dans les règles cette fois ci. Attends, laisse moi finir. Je répondrais ensuite a tes questions, dit Dumbledore voyant que Harry s'apprêtait à parler. En fait, je pense que tu devrais te procurer le livre, dont il n'existe que deux exemplaires connus, qui se trouve dans une boutique de 'Chemin de Traverse' et qui pourrait certainement t'aider. Il raconte intégralement la légende des héritiers comme elle était connue à leur époque car au fil des ans, la vérité c'est altéré et on ne peut que difficilement discerner le vrai du faux. De plus il relate certains fait ignorer de tous, et cela te sera très utile. Je vais te donner un mot que tu donneras au vendeur de ma part pour que celui-ci accepte de te remettre cet ouvrage très précieux. Il s'intitule 'Héritiers, Milles Ans Après'. Prend en grand soin et surtout n'en parle pas.  
  
- Ah! Je. dit Harry qui avait écouté Dumbledore avec grand intérêt. Un profond étonnement se lisait sur son visage. Et vous êtes sur? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible? Je suis vraiment l'héritier de Gryffondor? Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une telle nouvelle! Dit Harry qui revenait peu à peu de son étonnement et qui commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise.  
  
- Non Harry, il n'y a plus aucune erreur possible, soit en sur! Seul un vrai héritier pouvait se transformer en lion. De plus, certains autres éléments m'avaient déjà mit sur cette piste. Rappelle-toi en 2° année lorsque tu as tiré l'épée de Gryffondor du choixpeau magique, chose que seul un vrai Gryffondor était capable de faire. Et lorsque tu as choisit ta baguette magique chez Ollivander, lorsque tu as choisit ta baguette, celle- ci a fait non pas des étincelles blanches comme toutes les autres mais des étincelles rouges et or, couleurs de Gryffondor. Il m'en a immédiatement averti car, en plus de cette baguette très spéciale que tu as, il était très étonné de voir de telles couleurs car c'était très rare et il en était très étonné. Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard étaient les premiers Animagi et leur forme animale est devenue l'emblème de leur maison. Et leurs héritiers, leurs vrais héritiers seulement, auraient la même forme animale qu'eux.  
  
- Alors vous pensez que Voldemort se transforme en serpent? Lui demanda Harry qui semblait très intéressé par ce que lui disait son mentor.  
  
- J'imagine, oui. Après tout, si des élèves ont pu le devenir à Poudlard, sous mon nez, il n'a du avoir aucun mal à le devenir lui-même. Et put-être même l'était-il déjà à Poudlard, ça n'a du lui poser aucun problème.  
  
Pendant qu'il disait cela, Sirius avait baissé la tête et avait rougit. En effet, les élèves dont il parlait étaient Sirius James et Peter.  
  
- Hum.! Et que dois-je faire maintenant que je sais cela?  
  
- Rien! Tu vas juste devoir suivre un entraînement un peu spécial pendant cette année.  
  
- Et, heu. ! Est-ce que. Enfin je veux dire, je pourrais en parler à Ron et Hermione? Où eux non plus ne doivent pas savoir?  
  
- De toutes façons, ils auraient fini par se demander où tu disparaissais, non? Et puis je me suis dit, qu'étant tes amis, ils pourraient tous deux se retrouvés dans des situations quelques peu inconfortables si, comme je le pense, ils te suivent dans toutes des dangereuses escapades. Alors je me suis dit qu'ils apprécieraient peut-être de suivre ces cours avec toi. enfin, s'ils le veulent bien sur. je ne veux pas les forcer.  
  
- Je pense qu'Hermione en sera vraiment ravie et que cela ne dérangera pas trop Ron, quoi qu'il en dise, dit Harry en souriant.  
  
- D'accord. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux. Et tu pourras également leur parler du livre, je pense que l'aide d'Hermione te sera utile. Ah, autre chose! Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai fait une demande spéciale au ministère, et j'ai réussit à obtenir une dérogation spéciale. Je veux que tu apprennes à transplaner! Tu vas passer ton permis cette année. Ce sera d'ailleurs l'une des premières choses que tu apprendras! Je pense qu'il faudra tout de même attendre un peu que ton potentiel magique augmente, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre longtemps et on pourra commencer dans les jours suivant Halloween.  
  
- Je suis vraiment très flatté. Merci beaucoup professeur.  
  
- Ainsi des évènements tels que ceux de l'année dernière ne pourront se reproduire et nous serons tous rassurés.  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa entre les trios homme. Harry n'aimait pas se remémorer ces terribles souvenirs et n'en avait que très peu parlé à ses amis, même Ron en ignorait presque tout et celui-ci ne lui avait d'ailleurs posé aucune questions, préférant attendre que son ami soit prêt a tout lui raconté, et il savait qu'il le serait un jour.  
  
Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale. Ils discutèrent des progrès d'Harry mais aussi des nombreuses et très multiples réactions qu'avait causé la parution de l'article concernant Sirius. Tous réagissaient différemment mais on pouvait remarquer deux types de comportement. Certains n'étaient pas rassurés, incertains de la véracité de l'innocence de Sirius. Les autres étaient véritablement scandalisés qu'un innocent ait pu passer 12 ans enfermé à Azkaban avec pour seule compagnie les détraqueurs. Harry et Sirius furent très amusés par certaines anecdotes que Dumbledore leur racontât par la suite et c'est dans cette humeur festive que Dumbledore prit congé de ses hôtes.  
  
Ils finirent leur journée dans la même bonne humeur et allèrent se coucher, après que Sirius ait donné une longue étreinte paternelle à Harry, 'son fils'.  
  
  
  
Les jours qui suivirent furent, eux aussi parmi les plus heureux qu'Harry ait vécut. Il partageait son temps entre les entraînements avec Sirius, la correspondance avec ses amis et son travail sur le livre que Dumbledore lui avait offert, 'Comment Créer Et Améliorer Des Sorts'. Le temps qu'il avait tous les matins, car il se réveillait toujours aussi tôt, il le consacrait à son entraînement d'Animagus. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son animal, d'ailleurs, sa musculature avait augmenté en conséquence. Il maîtrisait également quelques sorts puissants d'attaque et de défense. Sirius lui avait appris à lancer des boules de feu sans l'aide de baguette magique. Il suffisait de penser intensément à avoir du feu dans ses mains et une boule y apparaissait. La taille variait selon la puissance du sorcier et, pour la modifier, il fallait ouvrire ou fermer la main et la fermer totalement pour la faire disparaître. Il avait également appris, par la même technique, à lancer des jets d'eau, ou d'autre qui gelaient l'adversaire.  
  
Sirius lui avait avoué qu'il fallait être doté d'une grande puissance magique pour pouvoir lancer de tels sorts, surtout sans baguette.  
  
Pour sorts de défense, il avait appris celui de bouclier, 'Bucleos' qui absorbait toutes les attaques pendant un certain temps, mais il fallait être très puissant pour renvoyer certains sorts, ainsi qu'un sort de Miroir 'Miroiros' qui renvoyait le sort à son lanceur mais il était beaucoup moins puissant que le précédent car certains ne pouvaient être renvoyé et qu'il ne fonctionnait que pour un sort.  
  
Grâce au livre de Dumbledore, il avait réussit à améliorer plusieurs sorts. A présent, son patronus pouvait, s'il le voulait, prendre la forme d'un dôme qui l'entourait, lui ou la personne qu'il voulait. Il avait réussi à améliorer de même le sort de bouclier qui n'en devenait que plus puissant. Pour ce faire, il lui fallait penser à différentes choses en même temps, comme la forme finale du sort ou la personne qu'il voulait protéger. Là encore, il allait être un sorcier très puissant pour améliorer ou crée des sorts, surtout lorsque ceux-ci étaient puissants. Il en avait créé un qui permettait d'enfermer une personne dans un dôme qui le privait de ses pouvoirs, jusqu'à ce que le dôme soit dissipé par la volonté du lanceur ou si celle du mage enfermé le fasse disparaître. En effet, ce dôme était du à la volonté et si celle de 'l'enfermé' dépassait celle de 'l'enfermeur', alors le dôme se dissipait. Il fallait donc rester très concentré, sans pour autant négliger le combat extérieur au dôme.  
  
Il prenait également grand soin de son ?uf de ph?nix mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas éclot. Harry avait trouvé, dans la grande bibliothèque de Sirius, un livre qui expliquait comment bien s'occuper des ph?nix et il l'avait lu en entier.  
  
  
  
Les jours passaient tranquillement entre toutes ses activités et Harry ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis de tous ses entraînements et de qui étaient son ancêtre, préférant le leur révéler lorsqu'il les verraient, pour pouvoir voir leur réaction a cette étrange surprise.  
  
Il avait demandé à Sirius s'il avait un nouvel emploi, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu. Il s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'il l'apprendrait dans peu de temps. 


	5. Le Chemin De Traverse

V. Le Chemin de Traverse  
  
Plusieurs jours avaient donc passé et se fut bientôt la veille du jour que Harry avait fixé avec ses amis pour se retrouver au 'Chemin de Traverse'. Harry était très excité et impatient à l'idée de revoir ses amis pour leur raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant ces dernières semaines.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le matin suivant, il ressentit une douleur très légère à sa cicatrice, mais rien d'alarmant. Comme tous les matins, il s'assit sur son lit pour se concentrer sur sa forme animale. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit de très légers picotements dans tout son corps. Il ouvrit donc ses yeux, se leva, se dirigea vers un miroir et remarqua que quelque chose avait changé mais il ne remarqua pas tout de suite quoi. Puis il remarqua que certaines parties de son corps s'étaient transformées. Ses dents étaient devenues crocs et il possédait une queue de lion. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout redevint normal. Il de se dit qu'il en parlerait à Sirius. Puis il réalisa que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait voir ses ais au 'Chemin de Traverse'. Il se précipita donc vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Il avait reçu une lettre de Ron quelques jours plus tôt pour lui donner rendez-vous au 'Chaudron Baveur' à 10H 30.  
  
Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine où il prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Sirius. Les évènements du matin lui étaient complètement sortit de l'esprit et il oublia donc de lui en parler. Sirius était amusé de voir à quel point son filleul se hâtait pour ne pas être en retard à son rendez vous et cela lui rappelait lorsqu'il était lui-même à Poudlard et qu'il s'apprêtait à revoir Remus et Peter car la famille de James et la sienne était ami bien avant poudlard et il le voyait donc tous les jours, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas pour leur déplaire.  
  
A 10H 25, il était fin prêt devant la cheminée que Sirius venait d'allumer.  
  
- Surtout, soit très prudent. Je ne peux pas venir tout de suite mais je vous rejoindrait plus tard dans l'après midi et nous irons acheter le livre sur la légende. Tu n'as pas oublié le mot que Dumbledore t'a remis?  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius! Et puis n'oublie pas que maintenant, je sais parfaitement me défendre, et ce, grâce à toi! Et non, je n'ai pas oublié le mot de Dumbledore! A tout à l'heure.  
  
Il prit rapidement une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans l'âtre où il entra en criant 'le Chaudron Baveur'. Il disparut avec une faible détonation. Il vit alors des centaines de cheminées défiler devant ses yeux et finit par atterrir au 'Chaudron Baveur'. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit les Weasley au grand complet accourir vers lui. Il se retrouva bientôt au centre de l'étreinte de plusieurs bras. Les jumeaux, Ron Charlie et Bill s'éloignèrent en riant lorsqu'ils virent que leur 'frère' avait du mal à respirer.  
  
- Alors Harry, comment ce sont passée ces dernières semaines? Lui demanda Mme Weasley lorsque le reste de la famille eu finit de le saluer.  
  
- Très bien merci. Je suis vraiment heureux de vivre avec Sirius. Ca me change des Dursley! Hermione n'est pas encore arrivée? Ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'absence de son amie.  
  
- Non mais elle ne devrais plus tarder.  
  
Ils attendirent 5 minutes et Hermione fit son apparition, entouré de ses deux parents, des dentistes moldus.  
  
- Salut les gars! Lança-t-elle à l'adresse des ses amis. Alors ça vas bien?  
  
- Bien et toi? Lui répondirent-ils en c?ur.  
  
Elle leur répondit par un sourire.  
  
- Bon Hermione, nous allons t'accompagner à la banque puis nous viendrons te chercher plus tard, vers 17H, ça te va? Lui demanda son père avant de reprendre sa conversation avec M. Weasley sur les télés, car celui-ci était passionné par les moldus.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la banque où chacun pris un chemin différent pour prendre de l'argent ou l'échanger contre de l'argent moldu.  
  
Ils sortirent de chez Gringotts un quart d'heure plus tard, les poches pleines d'or et se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes. Les jumeaux rejoignirent plusieurs amis à eux, Charlie, Bill, Percy et M. Weasley partirent chacun de leur coté, Mme Weasley accompagnait Ginny pour ses achats et les trois amis partirent en direction de Fleury & bott, le libraire. Ils lui donnèrent la longue liste des livres dont ils avaient besoin cette année et ressortirent de la boutique trois quart d'heure plus tard, les bras chargés de livres. Hermione leur lança un sort de réduction pour qu'ils puissent les mettre tous dans leur sac et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le magasin de Mme Gisurpe car Hermione avait, elle aussi, besoin de nouvelles robes et elle n'avait pas eu, comme ses amis, l'occasion de venir en acheter avant lors d'une visite surprise sur le 'Chemin de Traverse'. Harry en profita d'ailleurs pour commander quelques robes de sorciers, comme le lui avait demandé Sirius.  
  
Lorsqu'elle ressortit du magasin, une demi-heure, elle crut tout d'abord que ses amis s'étaient endormis mais elle remarqua qu'en fait, ils rêvassaient tous deux sur un banc, près de la porte de la boutique. Elle s'approcha d'eux en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, se plaça face à eux et leur cria:  
  
- M. Potter! M. Weasley! Vous n'avez pas honte de dormir pendant mes cours! Vous pensez peut être que ma voix sonne comme une berceuse?  
  
Ses deux amis avaient ouvert leurs yeux en sursaut et Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable lorsqu'elle vit leurs têtes.  
  
- Vous êtes trop drôle! Vous auriez du voir vos têtes! Dit Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
Ron et Harry, après avoir échangé un regard entendu, se jetèrent sur elle et la chatouillèrent. Après quelques instants ils se redressèrent. Ils avaient tous les cheveux et les vêtements en bataille mais un grand sourire ornait leur visage. Il était près de 12H, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le 'Chaudron Baveur' ou ils retrouvèrent toute la petite famille, ainsi que les amis des jumeaux et Maria, l'amie de Ginny.  
  
Le déjeuner fut très joyeux. Tous parlaient en même temps de choses différentes et il régnait autour de la table un vacarme assourdissant. Harry n'avait toujours pas parlé de sa découverte et de son entraînement à ses amis.  
  
- Harry, je n'avais pas remarqué mais tu t'es beaucoup musclé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu! Lui dit Hermione alors que le déjeuner touchait à sa fin.  
  
Ron fit une mine boudeuse en entendant Hermione faire un tel compliment à son ami. Hermione ne le remarqua pas mais cela n'échappa pas à Harry.  
  
- Oui, c'est du à mon entraînement d'Animagi, tu n'as pas oublié! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, j'ai des choses à vous dire. Lui répondit Harry dans un murmure. Ca vous dit que l'on aille prendre une glace pour que je vous raconte tout? Ajouta-t-il plus haut.  
  
- Oui bien sûr! Répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme.  
  
- Et c'est moi qui invite! Termina Ron, avec le même enthousiasme.  
  
- Si tu insiste, répondit Harry en riant devant l'attitude de ses amis.  
  
  
  
Ils se levèrent de table et se dirigèrent donc vers chez Florian Fortarôme, le glacier du 'Chemin de Traverse'. Arrivé las-bas, ils constatèrent avec plaisir qu'il n'y avait que peu de monde. Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart des autre et commandèrent chacun l'une des délicieuse glace qui faisait l'honneur de la maison.  
  
- Bon voilà, tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que j'ai commencé mon entraînement d'Animagi. La première phase est de déterminé l'animal qui nous correspond. Le mien c'est le lion. C'est un animal très puissant et, avant moi, il y a eu très peu d'Animagus lion. A vrai dire, il n'y en a eu qu'un seul, Godric Gryffondor et, si je peux moi aussi me transformer en cet animal, c'est parce que Dumbledore m'a dit que j'était l'héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
Harry avait dit cela sans laisser le temps à ses amis de l'interrompre et, lorsqu'il eut fini, il put constater que cette nouvelle avait eu l'effet qu'il avait imaginé. Ses deux amis étaient abasourdit! Ron avait approchait sa cuillère près de sa bouche, sans pour autant penser à l'avaler tandis qu'Hermione n'avait, elle, pas touché à sa glace et regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds.  
  
- Que? . Que. Quoi? Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor!!! Réussit à articuler Hermione. Mais tu dois être très puissant alors!!! J'ai lu quelque part une légende concernant les héritiers des fondateurs de Poudlard mais elle était incomplète. C'est dommage.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, Dumbledore m'a dit ou je pourrais trouver le vrai livre qui parle de la légende et m'a donné un mot pour que je puisse l'obtenir. Et j'ai autre chose à vous dire.  
  
- Et c'est quoi? Demanda Ron qui n'avait jusqu là pas pu dire un mot.  
  
- Eh bien voilà. A la rentrée, Dumbledore m'a dit que je suivrais un entraînement spécial, et il m'a demandé de vous demander si vous accepteriez de le suivre également.  
  
- Mais bien sûr!!! C'est super!!! Je sens que ça va être génial!!! Explosa Hermione.  
  
- Heu mais à coté de vous deux, j'ai peur de paraître ridicule!!! C'est vrai, toi Hermione, tu as toujours était excellente, la meilleure élève de l'école et toi Harry, non seulement tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor mais en plus tu es Animagi, ce qui augmente grandement les pouvoirs du sorcier.  
  
Hermione rougit au compliment caché que son ami venait de lui faire.  
  
- Mais toi aussi tu es un excellent sorcier Ron. Après tout, tu descends d'une longue lignée de puissants sorciers et je t'assure que toi aussi tu en es un!  
  
Ce fut au tour de Ron de rougir au compliment d'Hermione.  
  
- Dites le si je dérange, dit Harry amusé par la gêne de ses amis. Si je comprends bien, vous êtes tous les deux d'accord?  
  
- Oui dirent en ch?ur les deux amis.  
  
Harry leur expliqua ensuite les nouveaux sorts qu'il avait apprit, ceux qu'il avait améliorés et celui qu'il avait créé. Ron et Hermione furent très impressionnés des progrès de leur ami et le furent encore plus lorsqu'il apprirent que Dumbledore voulait qu'il apprenne à transplaner et que ce dernier pensait qu'il en avait le potentiel nécessaire. Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant quelques minutes.  
  
- Heu? ... les gars. j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. dit Hermione d'une voix hésitante, chose qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.  
  
- Oui Herm', on t'écoute, répondit Ron en se tournant vers son amie.  
  
Ron fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Harry, lui, pensait avoir compris à quoi son amie allait faire allusion, il s'était toujours douté que se serait ainsi, et comprenait pourquoi elle hésitait ainsi devant Ron.  
  
- Voilà., lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, le Pr. Mc Gonnagall m'a annoncé une nouvelle. Heu bien. j'ai été nommée Préfète de Gryffondor.!  
  
- Quoi.? Toi? Préfète! Mais. comment. Enfin je veux dire pourquoi..? Tu?. Oh non! C'est pas vrai!  
  
- Je suis très heureux pour toi Herm', le coupa Harry, tout en essayant de le calmer, ce qui était peine perdue. J'ai toujours su que tu deviendrais préfète un jour.  
  
- Merci Harry. Mes parents aussi sont très fiers! Je savais que cela ne te plairais pas Ron. Mais je ne serai pas comme Percy. Je.  
  
- Non! Rien ne sera plus pareil! Tu ne pourras plus nous suivre lors de nos sorties nocturnes ou tu ne pourras plus être préfète et en plus, tu seras obliger de nous dénoncer. Tu ne pourras plus faire des blagues aux Serpentards avec nous, tu.  
  
- Mais Ron enfin.  
  
- Non! Laisse tomber! Et puis de toutes façons.  
  
- Stop! Interrompit Harry. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous disputer pour des bêtises comme ça! Ron, Hermione ne nous dénonceras pas et, même si elle ne pourra plus faire de sorties et de blagues avec nous, elle pourra toujours nous aider à les préparer. Et puis elle est notre amis avant nous, ne l'oublie pas! Et toi Hermione, promet-nous seulement de nous faire passer avant tes obligations.  
  
- Aucun problème! Et puis, je vous aiderais toujours à tout planifier. Et je pourrais également vous faire profiter des quelques avantages des préfets. ajouta-t-elle avec un air malicieux. De lus, je crois que mon rôle de préfète est de vous surveiller, même lors de vos sorties nocturnes, même si pour cela je dois détourner certaines règles.  
  
En disant cela, ses yeux s'étaient emplis de malice et un sourire mystérieux était apparut sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire Harry.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi Her'mignone, j'ai été stupide! Je me suis emporté et j'ai oublié que tu étais notre amie, que tu ne nous laisserais pas tomber et que, surtout, tu n'était pas comme mon frère, heureusement!  
  
Hermione rougit au surnom que venait de lui donner son ami.  
  
- Non Ron, tu n'es pas stupide voyons! Loin de là!  
  
Et, à son tour, Ron rougit.  
  
- Merci Herm'!  
  
- Voilà! C'est mieux! Dit Harry, encore une fois amusée du manège de ses amis alors que ceux-ci ne se rendaient même pas compte du jeu auquel ils jouaient tous deux depuis quelque temps.  
  
Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce sue Sirius fasse une entrée remarquée dans le bar.  
  
- Salut les jeunes! Alors? Vous vous amusez bien? Leur demanda-t-il d'un air enjoué.  
  
- Salut Sirius! Dirent en ch?ur Ron et Hermione.  
  
Harry, lui, se contenta d'échanger un sourire complice à son parrain.  
  
- Bon Harry, je pense que nous devrions aller chercher maintenant le livre de la légende. Vous nous accompagnez? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les deux autres.  
  
- Avec plaisir, dirent-ils à l'unisson après s'être échangé un bref coup d'?il.  
  
Tous les quatre sortirent donc de chez le glacier pour se diriger vers une petite boutique miteuse qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant.  
  
- Que puis-je pour vous? Leur demanda le vendeur lorsqu'il eurent refermé la lourde porte de bois derrière eux.  
  
Le vendeur paraissait très âgé. Il était plutôt petit, avait un crâne dégarnit et une moustache grisâtre. Il lut avec une grande attention le mot que Harry lui tendit et disparut par une porte dissimulée derrière le comptoir dès qu'il eut finit de le lire.  
  
Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard en tenant dans ses mains un très vieil ouvrage, recouvert de poussière mais dont les pages semblaient en excellent état. Harry en fut grandement surpris Harry, étant donné que le livre devait avoir environ mille ans, et que la poussière qui le recouvrait témoignait du temps qu'il avait du passer sans que personne ne s'en occupe.  
  
- Ce livre est très précieux M. Potter. Aussi, je vais vous demandez d'en prendre grand soin. Même s'il semble être en parfait état, il est très vieux, comme vous devez le savoir, et il est également très fragile. De plus, il possède plusieurs vertus magiques. mais vous le découvrirez plus tard, lorsque le livre jugera que vous serez prêt.  
  
Il lui tendit le livre que le jeune Potter pris dans ses mains. Lorsque le livre entra en contact avec ses mains, Harry ressentit une étrange et agréable sensation lui parcourir le corps. Il s'appétait à sortir son or et à demander le prix du livre mais Sirius avait l'avait déjà demandé et était en train d'en payer le montant qui s'élevait à 150 galions et 17 mornilles.  
  
Harry déposa délicatement le livre dans son sac parmi ses autres affaires mais, cette fois, sans le réduire. Il suivait ensuite ses amis chez l'apothicaire pour renouveler ses ingrédients pour les potions et acheter ceux nécessaire pour l'année, puis dans quelques autres boutiques afin de terminer leurs achats.  
  
- Il faut que j'aille à l'animalerie. Je voudrais acheter une chouette car j'en ai assez de vous emprunter les votre ou celle de Poudlard pour envoyer des lettres. Leur dit Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient du dernier magasin.  
  
- Hum! Pour envoyer des lettres à ton 'Vicky'! Dit Ron qui était tout à coup de très mauvaise humeur.- Je peux envoyer des lettres à qui je veux! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation Ron! Mais puisque tu tiens à le savoir, ce n'est pas pour envoyer des lettres à Viktor mais à mes parents. Celles de Vicktor, je les envoie avec sa chouette!  
  
Et elle s'éloigna, furieuse. Ron était devenu rouge, de colère et de honte. Harry et Sirius avaient regardé la scène avec un petit sourire amusé.  
  
- Allez Ron viens. Allons la rejoindre. Je dois acheter du Miam'hibou pour Hedwige. Et puis, je croyais que vous aviez enfin décidé d'arrêter de vous disputer pour rien! Enfin, il faut croire que c'est plus fort que vous! Dit Harry en entraînant Ron avec lui vers l'animalerie, suivis par Sirius.  
  
Ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans la boutique, dans un rayon plein de cage de volatiles. Elle avait l'air de s'être calmée et paraissait indécise devant un tel choix. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent d'elle et l'aidèrent pour finalement choisir un hibou grand duc. Il était magnifique et ses plumes beiges et marrons lui donnaient un air majestueux. Lorsqu'elle paya, le vendeur lui dit qu'elle avait fait un excellent choix, surtout parce que ce hibou était déjà dressé, ce qui lui éviterait bien des efforts. Harry pensa également à acheter un Perchoir pour son ph?nix, et le vendeur lui en conseilla un doré qui pourrais aussi lui servir de cage.  
  
La querelle entre Ron et Hermione semblait définitivement oubliée et c'est en discutant joyeusement qu'ils sortirent de la boutique.  
  
- Nous devrions aller chez Ollivander pour que, comme ton frère me l'a conseillé, je fasse inclure la griffe de dragon dans ma baguette. Après tout, un peu plus de puissance ne serait pas de trop si je veux battre Voldemort. Dit Harry.  
  
- S'il te plaît, ne prononce pas son nom! Dit Ron en frissonnant!  
  
- Mais enfin Ron, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que, plus tu as peur de son nom, plus tu as peur de lui et donc plus la puissance qu'il a sur toi augmente!  
  
- Hum! Mais je te rappelle que j'ai été élevé dans la peur de ce nom! Ce n'est pas simple de, tout d'un coup, le dire comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire plaisanterie! Lui répondit-il.  
  
- Et bien je vous aiderais, tous les deux, a ne plus craindre, ni son nom, ni lui-même! Dit Harry avec résignation.  
  
- Euh, pour le nom d'accord mais pour lui, je pense que ça vas être mission impossible! Dit Hermione à son tour je te rappelle que c'est le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps.  
  
- Et que, pour chaque mage noir, un sorcier encore plus puissant existe pour le détruire. Gryffondor à détruit Serpentard, Dumbledore à vaincu Grindelwald.  
  
- Et tu vaincras à ton tour Voldemort. Termina Sirius.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que j'en serais capable? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Bien sur! Avec ce que j'ai vu ces dernières semaines, je ne puis plus avoir aucun doute! Crois-moi, tu deviendras bien plus puissant que Dumbledore!  
  
- Et nous, nous sommes les deux chanceux qui vont suivre des cours avec toi. ou plutôt essayer. dit Ron, joyeusement.  
  
- Oui! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de pouvoir suivre des cours avec celui qui deviendra le plus grand et plus puissant sorcier que la terre ai connu!  
  
Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la boutique aux lettres écaillées d'Ollivander. Harry y pénétra et, dès que la porte se fut refermée, le vendeur apparut.  
  
- M Potter? Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir votre visite aujourd'hui. Que puis-je pour vous? Lui demanda le vieil homme qui, quatre ans plus tôt, lui avait vendu sa baguette.  
  
- Et bien voilà. L'année dernière, j'ai, en quelques sorte, vaincu un Magyar à pointes et Charlie Weasley m'a offert l'une de ses griffes pour mon anniversaire. Il m'a dit que si je la mettais dans ma baguette, elle me procurerait certains pouvoirs du dragon. Je voulais donc vous demander s'il était possible que vous le fassiez?  
  
- Oui je me rappel. C'était un très beau duel auquel j'ai eu la chance d'assister et je pense, en effet, que si nous mettons cette griffe dans votre baguette, elle vous procurera ses pouvoirs. Donnez-moi votre baguette ainsi que la griffe, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes d'incantations, la griffe disparut à l'intérieur de la baguette et celle-ci devint lumineuse quelques instants puis redevint normale.  
  
- Voilà qui est fait. Je pense que vous allez remarquer e grands changement. D'ailleurs je pense que vous devriez acheter un livre vous expliquant les pouvoirs des griffes de dragons. Dit Ollivander en lui tendant sa baguette.  
  
- Hum, oui. Et vous en avez un?- Oui, je crois. tenez, dit-il après avoir farfouiller dans quelques tiroirs. Cela fera 15 Gallions en tout.  
  
Harry paya et sortit rejoindre ses amis qui l'avaient attendu patiemment à l'extérieur. Avec eux, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la boutique de Quidditch. Il n'avait rien à acheter, amis il aimait bien se balader dans cet univers qui lui plaisait tan. De plus, il voulait voir tous les enfants observer avec envie le tempête de lumière tout en sachant que le sine l'attendait chez lui. Il avait appris dans le premier numéro du 'Quidditch Magazine' que très peu de balai avaient été fabriqué, vu le prix très important qu'il coûtait, et aucune équipe n'avait pour le moment pu se le procurer. Seul 50 balais étaient pour le moment en vente.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boutique, ils virent, comme la fois précédente, un attroupement devant la vitrine, encore une fois pour contempler le magnifique balai. Les trois amis, eux, entrèrent dans la boutique, suivis de Sirius. Harry voulait offrire aux membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor, une robe de Quidditch aux couleurs de leur maison, pour les matchs de cette année, mais aussi en souvenir, car pour bon nombre d'entre eux, c'était leur dernière année à Poudlard et, donc, dans l'équipe. Il se dit qu'il en prendrait 9. Une pour chacun des membres, une pour Angelina Jonhson et l'autre pour Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine et Gardien de l'Equipe et qui avait quitté l'équipe lors de la troisième année de Harry, après la victoire de Gryffondor à la coupe de Quidditch. Il jouait à présent comme gardien de réserve du Club Flaquemare.  
  
Il s'approcha du comptoir alors que ses amis flânaient dans les rayons. Hermione était certainement à la recherche d'un livre sur l'histoire du Quidditch et Ron cherchait un kit d'entretient de balais ainsi qu'un livre pour les gardiens.  
  
Sur le comptoir était déposé un magazine spécial dans lequel étaient présentés un grand nombre d'accessoires de Quidditch, que l'on pouvait personnaliser. Il chercha les pages où étaient présentées les robes. Il y avait plusieurs pages où l'on pouvait acheter les robes des équipes de Quidditch nationales où des clubs, puis venaient celles personnalisables. Harry en choisit une rouge et regarda comment l'on devait s'y prendre pour les personnaliser. Il fallait prendre sa baguette, indiquer les références de la robe de départ puis rajouter des éléments. C'est ce que fit Harry. Il rajouta de l'or sur les extrémités de la robe, Gryffondor écrit en lettres d'or dans le dos, avec le nom du joueur, en se disant qu'il le rajouterait plus tard pour les nouveaux, et une tête de lion or devant, du coté gauche. Il la trouva parfaite ainsi et appela le vendeur pour commander les robes. Il lui expliqua qu'il voulait inscrire les noms, le vendeur les nota donc et lui dit qu'il recevrait les robes dans peu de temps, 3 semaines au maximum, par hibou.  
  
Il rejoint Ron qui était en train de payer et semblait ravit de ce qu'il venait de trouver. Hermione elle, n'avait rien achetait et se tenait à coté de Ron. Harry était en train de chercher Sirius des yeux pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient partir lorsqu'il entendit une voix traînante derrière lui:  
  
- Qu'est que tu fais là Weasley? Il n'y a pas de promotion, ni de robes d'occasion.  
  
- Et toi Malefoy? Tu vas encore supplier ton papa de t'acheter un 'tempête de Lumière'? Lui répondit Ron, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers lui.  
  
Malefoy sembla quelque peu surpris par cette remarque mais se reprit vite.  
  
- Moi au moins mon père à assez d'argent pour m'en acheter un de balai!  
  
- Oui! Et il a aussi assez d'argent pour acheter ton entrée dans l'équipe dit Harry en s'avançant derrière Ron.  
  
- Oh! Le balafré! Je ne t'avais pas vu! Alors, dit moi, tu es heureux de cette nouvelle popularité? Prêt à tout pour avoir des fans à ce que je vois! La vie du survivant! Je ne croyais pas que tu puisses tomber aussi bas! Et où cet imbécile de Sirius Black, je croyait que maintenant qu'il avait été libéré, il te suivrait de partout!  
  
- Heureux de faire ta connaissance. Je suis l'imbécile et. tu dois être, le fils Malefoy. Aussi arrogant que ton cher père à ce que je vois! Dit Sirius qui était arrivé discrètement et c'était placé juste derrière Malefoy, faisant ainsi sursauter celui-ci.  
  
- Hum! J'm'en vais! Mais ton chien de garde ne sera pas toujours avec toi Potter! Alors fait attention à toi! Dit-il en s'éloignant.  
  
Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire en se remémorant l'air apeuré de Malefoy lorsqu'il avait vu que Sirius se tenait derrière lui.  
  
  
  
Ils flânèrent encore quelques minutes sur le 'chemin de Traverse' puis se rendirent au 'Chaudron Baveur' où se trouvait déjà Bill, Charlie, Fred et Georges. Ils s'installèrent avec eux et commandèrent quatre Bierraubeure. Le reste de la famille ne tarda pas à arriver, à l'exception de Percy qui avait été rappelé au ministère pour une 'Affaire Top Secrète', ce qui avait bien fait rire ses frères.  
  
- Ron, Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, leur dit Sirius tandis qu'ils finissaient leurs boissons.  
  
- Oui Sirius, nous t'écoutons, lui dit Hermione.  
  
- Voilà, je voulais vous proposer de venir passer la dernière semaine au 'Maraudeurs', avec moi et Harry, enfin, si cela vous dit.  
  
- Bien sur que nous venons! S'exclama Ron.  
  
- C'est génial! C'est une super idée! Merci Sirius! Dit Harry en sautant au cou de son parrain.  
  
- Oui, j'ai pensé que cela ferai plaisir à tout le monde, moi y compris. Enfin, bien-sûr il faut que vos parents soit d'accord! Dit Sirius tout en adressant un regard de chien battu aux Weasley et aux Granger qui venaient d'entrer dans le bar.  
  
- Euh, oui, mais nous ne voudrions pas que cela vous dérange Sirius! Dit Mme Weasley.  
  
- Mme Weasley, Ron et Hermione ne nous dérangerons absolument pas! Et puis vous avez eut plusieurs fois la gentillesse de m'inviter et de m'accueillir à bras ouvert, même si parfois, on vous a un peu forcé la main. dit Harry en repensant à son arrivée lors de sa deuxième année avec la voiture volante. Et j'ai vraiment envie qu'ils viennent passer du temps avec nous!  
  
- Hum. d'accord, puisque tu y tiens. Mais sache que tu es toujours le bienvenu à la maison, et pour le temps que tu veux! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu faisais parti de la famille.  
  
- Et je pense qu'Hermione aussi sera ravie de venir passer une semaine avec ses amis, ajouta Mme Granger en souriant.  
  
- Bon, et bien si tout le monde est d'accord, je pense que nous pourrons aller chercher les affaires de Ron demain dans la matinée par la poudre de cheminette, et j'irais demain chercher celles de Hermione en transplanant avec la voiture.  
  
Tout le monde se salua donc, et ils repartirent tous chez eux. Hermione et Ron étaient très excité à l'idée de passer une semaine avec Harry et son parrain, et Harry était ravi de retrouver ses amis une semaine avant la date prévue, chez lui.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les trois enfants montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry pour discuter tranquillement, tandis que Sirius leur dit qu'il avait quelques affaires à ranger. Harry rangea ses affaires, et pris grand soin de son livre sur la légende.  
  
- Dit moi Harry, ton ?uf de ph?nix n'a toujours pas éclot? Demanda Hermione, tranquillement installée sur le lit, aux cotés de Ron.  
  
- Non, toujours pas. Mais je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder! J'ai lu un livre sur les ph?nix, c'était très instructif!  
  
- Attention Harry! Si tu n'y prends pas garde, tu vas devenir comme Hermione! Dit Ron en riant  
  
- Et moi, je suis certain que cela ne te dérangerait pas, bien au contraire! J'ai tort?  
  
- Heu! Hum. non., dit Ron en bougonnant, ce qui fit rire Harry et Hermione.  
  
Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi jusqu'au dîner. Liksy s'était encore une fois surpasser. D'après ce que Hermione leur avait dit, après avoir longuement parlé avec elle, elle était très heureuse de travailler pour Sirius et Harry. De plus, elle savait que, lors de l'année scolaire, elle retrouverait son père puisqu'elle travaillerait à Poudlard. Ils avaient demandé à Sirius pourquoi et il leur avait confié que son travail l'obligerait à souvent s'absenter et qu'il préférait donc qu'elle aille à Poudlard avec son père, ce qui d'ailleurs lui faisait très plaisir.  
  
Ils se couchèrent, non sans s'être raconter leurs vacances, et tous s'endormirent de suite, pour faire une nuit emplie de rêves.  
  
  
  
Comme à son habitude, Harry se réveilla à l'aube et se concentra donc sur sa forme animal. Il était parvenu au même résultat que la veille lorsqu'un léger bruit attira son attention. Il se dit que son ouie avait due se développer car ce bruit provenait de son oeuf de ph?nix qui était très légèrement fendu. Il regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il pourrait aller réveiller les autre pour qu'eux aussi assistent à cet événement rare, car il y avait très peu ?ufs de ph?nix puisque ceux-ci étaient immortels.  
  
Il courut donc vers la chambre de Sirius qu'il réveilla rapidement, lui disant d'aller réveiller Ron pendant qu'il réveillait Hermione et de le rejoindre dans sa chambre.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'?uf 10 minutes plus tard. Celui-ci était un peu plus fendu qu lorsque Harry l'avait quitté mais pas encore assez pour qu'un bout de la coquille se casse totalement. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur l'?uf lorsqu'il se cassa et qu'un petit bout de bec apparut par la brèche. Après plusieurs coup de bec, le ph?nix put enfin passer sa tête par le trou qu'il avait creusé. Il se dégagea ensuite entièrement de sa coquille et se tourna vers Harry, en le regardant des ses deux yeux grand ouvert. Harry le prit délicatement dans ses mains et le rapprocha de son visage.  
  
Harry se rappelait avoir lu dans la lettre de Hagrid ainsi que dans le livre de Sirius qu'il fallait donner un nom au ph?nix pour que celui-ci lui accorde par la suite sa confiance. Il avait déjà réfléchit à plusieurs noms mais hésitait encore. Son ph?nix lui faisait penser à la première fois ou il avait vu Fumseck, en seconde année, lorsque celui-ci avait brûlé pour renaître des ses cendres. Il devait se décider à lui donner un nom et n'arrivait pas à se décider.  
  
- Alors, dit-moi, tu es une fille ou un garçon toi? Demanda Harry en détaillant son ph?nix. Je crois que tu es un garçon. alors que dirais-tu de. Godric comme nom? Ça te plaît?  
  
Le ph?nix poussa un léger cri.  
  
- Hum. et bien d'accord! Va pour Godric. Tiens. Voilà ton perchoir, lui dit- il en l'y installant délicatement.  
  
Hedwige, qui avait regagné sa cage un peu plus tôt regardait le nouveau venu avec un air méfiant.  
  
- Hedwige, je te présente Godric, c'est un ph?nix. Il faudra que tu t'occupes un peu de lui au début. Et surtout, ne t'inquiète pas! Il ne va pas prendre ta place. ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air courroucé qu'elle gardait.  
  
Elle repris enfin un air normal et vola tranquillement à ses cotés. Ils échangèrent un long regard puis elle repartit vers sa cage, avec, cette fois-ci, un air approbateur. Godric la voyant s'envoler voulut la suivre, mais il ne savait pas encore voler et s'écrasa donc sur le sol, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Ron, Hermione et Sirius. Harry, lui, le remit sur son perchoir en se demandant comment il pouvait faire pour lui apprendre à voler. Il se dit alors qu'il pourrait peut-être demander cela à Hedwige. Après tout, celle-ci était très intelligente. Il se dirigea donc vers sa cage.  
  
- Hedwige, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être apprendre à Godric à voler. Après tout tu es très intelligente et cela ne devrait te poser aucun problème. et puis cela lui ferait très plaisir je pense. Enfin, si tu ne peux pas, je trouverais autre chose.  
  
Hedwige parut vexée que son maître puisse penser qu'elle en était incapable et repartit donc vers le perchoir de Godric.  
  
Harry se dit que c'était peut être le moment de les laisser seul, et ses amis pensèrent certainement la même chose car ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors.  
  
- Whaou, il est vraiment très beau Harry! Et je pense que tu t'y prend très bien avec lui. C'est une très bonne idée de demander à Hedwige de lui apprendre à voler. Dit Hermione tout en descendant à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
Pendant leur déjeuner, il parlèrent du ph?nix puis de différentes choses. Harry se demandait ce qu'était en train de faire Hedwige et Godric dans la chambre. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il eut finit de manger, il se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre où il vit Godric regarder Hedwige voler avec attention. Celle-ci se posa ensuite sur le bureau de Harry. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le ph?nix et celui-ci prit son envol. Harry fut étonné de ne pas le voir s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol comme la première fois mais au contraire, le voir voler, assez maladroitement certes, aux côtes de Hedwige. Tout deux recommencèrent plusieurs fois ce manège et Harry était très étonné de voir à quel point Godric apprenait vite. Il parvenait maintenant à voler d'un endroit à l'autre de la pièce sans se cogner sur des obstacles ou tomber par terre. Même il ne volait pas encore parfaitement, Harry se dit que c'était plus utile pour Poudlard qu'il sache voler. Et puis, c'est en pratiquant qu'on apprend le mieux.  
  
Harry laissa son ph?nix se reposer sur son perchoir et se prépara. Ensuite, il pensa qu'il n'avait pas donner à manger à Godric et redescendit donc à la cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose. Il se rappelait avoir lut dans le livre que la première semaine, il fallait nourrire l'oiseau de morceaux de viande crue et que par la suite, il se débrouillait seul. Il prit donc un morceau de viande qu'il coupa et remonta. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, l'oiseau était tranquillement installé sur son perchoir et regarda Harry déposer le bol sur le bureau. Godric déploya ses ailes et vint manger la viande que lui avait préparer son jeune maître.  
  
Harry rejoint ses amis dans le salon. Il leur raconta la scène à laquelle il avait assisté et ses amis en furent amusés. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher les affaires de Ron et Hermione. Ils passèrent la journée entre le stade de Quidditch et la salle d'entraînement où Harry leur fit des démonstrations de ses talents. Il surveillait également Godric qui avait passé sa journée à dormir ou à manger.  
  
  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Harry n'avait toujours pas parlé à Sirius de ses semi-métamorphoses et il arrivait pourtant au même résultat tous les matins. Il s'était dit que cela devait être du au fait qu'il avançait dans sa métamorphose et préférait lui réserver la surprise pour plus tard. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pratiquement pas disputé et tout allait pour le mieux.  
  
Le 31 août arriva donc rapidement et, avec lui, le remue-ménage dû au départ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Et laissez moi un p'tit review, que vs aimiez ou pas, ça fait tjs plaisir! 


	6. Poudlard

VI. Poudlard.

            Le matin du 1° septembre, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il allait enfin retourner à Poudlard pour une autre année, qu'il espérait merveilleuse. Même s'il était triste à l'idée de quitter son parrain avec qui il avait passé un mois formidable, il était heureux de pouvoir retrouver son école, ses autres amis, ses professeurs (presque tous…), mais aussi le Quidditch… et Cho. Cho était une Serdaigle, de sixième année. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était à un match de Quidditch car elle était, elle aussi, attrapeuse. Il en était tout de suite tombé amoureux. L'année précédente, il avait voulu l'inviter à aller au bal de Noël avec lui, mais il s'y était pris trop tard et elle y était allée avec Cédric Diggory. Mais cette année, il avait l'intention de tenter sa chance avec elle. De plus, Sirius lui avait promis de passer le voir souvent. Et puis il était à pressent certain de pouvoir passer toutes ses vacances avec lui, et non plus avec sa prétendue famille. 

C'est donc avec bonne humeur qu'il se livra, comme tous les matins, à son entraînement d'Animagus.

Il parvenait aisément à transformer ses dents, ses cheveux, et, quelques fois, à faire apparaître une queue et se concentrait donc maintenant sur la transformation du reste de son corps. Il avait lut quelque part qu'il était normal de ne pouvoir tout d'abord transformer que quelques parties du corps, et que le reste venait après. Mais, habituellement, ce résultat n'arrivait qu'après de nombreux mois d'entraînement et non, comme pour lui, quelques semaines.

Lorsqu'il commença à entendre des bruits dans les chambres voisines, signe que ses amis s'éveillaient, il relâcha sa concentration et se prépara. Un des avantages de sa transformation était que son ouïe s'était particulièrement affinée, comme il avait pu le remarquer lorsque son œuf de phœnix avait commencé à se fendre. Il descendit dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard et y trouva les trois autres, attablés. Ron et Hermione paraissaient, comme lui, ravi de retourner à Poudlard, bien que Ron ait râlé, disant qu'ils allaient encore avoir des tonnes de boulot, ce à quoi Hermione avait répondu par un, "c'est normal, il faut bien se préparer pour les buses, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai préparé tout un programme de révision pour nous cette année".

Après avoir bien mangé, ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres pour terminer de se préparer. Harry mit Hedwige dan sa cage et attacha Godric à son perchoir puis ferma sa malle. A ce moment, Ron entra dans sa chambre. Il avait égaré une chaussure. Tous se mirent alors à le recherche se la chaussure et la retrouvèrent dans le salon. Ils se hâtèrent de tout terminé. Hermione avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, amis elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi. Sirius lui promis de le lui renvoyer s'il le trouvait, et, sur ce, ils partirent en direction de la gare.

Ils y arrivèrent avec 15 minutes d'avance, ce qui leur permit de trouver un compartiment vide dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le dernier wagon, celui qu'ils empruntaient presque à chaque fois. Ils redescendirent ensuite sur le quia pour attendre les autres Weasley et tous leurs amis. Les Weasley arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard tous se saluèrent. Mme Weasley dit comme d'habitude à ses enfants d'être sage, en insistant plus particulièrement sur les jumeaux, car, cette année étant leur dernière, elle se doutait qu'ils ne partiraient certainement pas sans laisser à tous leurs successeurs un souvenir d'eux.

Quelques instants plus tard, le train annonçait son départ par deux coups de sifflet et tous regagnèrent leur wagon. Ils dirent un dernier au revoir à leur famille et leur le train démarra, les amenant vers une nouvelle année pleine de surprises. 

Hermione, Ron et Harry partageaient leur compartiment avec Ginny, Maria et un autre Gryffondor de quatrième année, Tom Firral, ami de Ginny et Maria. Ron et Harry firent plusieurs parties de batailles explosives pendant qu'Hermione lisait un gros livre sur l'arithmancie. Ils discutèrent également de Quidditch avec l'ami des deux filles qui s'était avéré être très sympathique.

Vers, une heure, une dame vient, comme d'habitude, leur proposer à manger. Harry prit un peu de tout et partagea avec les autres qui en furent ravi. 

Le voyage sa passait bien. Fred et Georges avaient fait quelques petites apparitions dans leur wagon. Ils leur avaient dit qu'ils distribuaient des bons de commandes pour leurs farces et attrapes à tous les élèves. Ils avaient d'ailleurs plusieurs commandes pour leurs meilleures farces et en étaient ravis. Ils avaient toujours l'intention d'ouvrire leur magasin de farce et attrapes à la fin de l'année et leur mère ne semblait plus trop s'y opposé, mais ils devaient pour le moment se contenter de vendre ainsi ou par l'intermédiaire de Zonko, le magasin de farce et attrapes de Pré-au-Lard. Ce village était le seul d'Angleterre peuplé uniquement de sorcier. Il était situé à coté du château de Poudlard, c'est pourquoi des visites y étaient organisée pendant l'année scolaire. 

Ron et Harry bavardaient tranquillement lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser entrer Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

- Tiens! Potter! Je pensais que tu ne prendrais pas le train cette année! Il y a beaucoup trop de risques! Ah…! Mais c'est vrai…. J'oubliais! Tu es, courageux… pfff… Dit plutôt inconscient! Si tu veux mon avis…

- Non, vraiment Malefoy, ton avis, tu peux te le garder pour toi! C'est sûr qu'avec ton père qui est mangemort, il n'y pas beaucoup de risque pour toi! Le coupa Harry.

- Crois-moi Potter! Si tu es encore en vie,  c'est un coup de chance! Mais elle va tourner, sois en sur! Et tu ne pourras plus t'en tirer la prochaine fois, comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière!

- Et pas la peine de te demander comment tu es au courant des événements de l'année dernière! Ton père était aux premières loges! D'ailleurs, tu pourras lui dire que le noir lui va très bien! Dit Harry avec mépris.

- Sors d'ici Malefoy, dit Hermione en se levant, ou tu auras de sérieux problèmes, crois-moi!

- Et qu'est ce qu'une sale Sang-De-Bourbe comme toi va me faire? Tu peux me le dire? Dit Malefoy avec un sourire arrogant.

            A ses mots, Ron se leva, rouge de colère, mais Harry le retint.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Weasley? Tu veux défendre ta copine! 

- Malefoy! Si tu ne sort pas immédiatement de ce compartiment, tu le regrettera! Dit Hermione en accrochant son insigne de prefete sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore était tombé si bas! Dit Malefoy, en regardant Hermione de haut. Venez les gars! Ne restons pas avec toute cette racaille!

            Et ils sortirent du compartiment en claquant la porte derrière eux. Harry tentait de calmer Ron qui voulait suivre Malefoy pour 'lui refaire le portrait à cet imbécile'. Il réussit finalement à le calmer au bout de quelques minutes et ils purent enfin reprendre tranquillement leur conversation. Ils s'approchaient du château et, dehors, le soleil se couchait lentement.

            Environ une heure plus tard, Hermione se leva et leur dit qu'ils devraient revêtir leur uniforme de Poudlard car ils arrivaient et quelle devait aller prévenir les autres élèves de faire de même.

- Décidément, elle prend son rôle de prefete très à cœur! Fit remarquer Harry à ses amis.

- C'est sur! Je pense que ce rôle lui va vraiment très bien.

            Ron lui ne disait rien. Il prit sa robe et la mit rapidement, en silence, bientôt imité par les autres. Hermione les rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Elle prit rapidement sa robe, l'enfila et y épingla son insigne de prefete. Elle reprit sa place auprès de ses amis et tous se remirent à bavarder joyeusement.

            Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, le train ralentit, puis s'immobilisa. Tous les élèves se levèrent et sortirent sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

- Les premières années, par-ici… suivez moi… fit la grosse voix de Hagrid dont la silhouette imposante se découpait sur le château illuminé.

- Salut Hagrid! Fit Harry en adressant un grand sourire à son ami.

- Salut vous trois! Passez me voir à l'occasion… vous me donnerez des nouvelles… bon je dois-y aller… dit-il en se retournant vers tous les nouveaux et en leur indiquant le chemin du lac.

            Tous les premières année traversaient en effet le lac sur des barques, menés par Hagrid. Harry se souvenait de sa traversée qu'il avait trouvée fabuleuse et de la peur qu'il avait éprouvé la première fois qu'il avait pénétré dans le château.

            Pour le moment, Harry et ses amis se dirigeaient vers les diligences sans chevaux qui conduisaient tous les autres élèves au château. Ils parvinrent rapidement aux portes de château. Ils y entrèrent puis se dirigèrent vers les portes de la grandes salles qui étaient déjà ouverte. Ils allèrent s'installer à leur table et contemplèrent le toit qui reflétaient exactement le ciel et ses étoiles. La salle était décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Au-dessus de chaque table, des étendards aux couleurs de la maison étaient suspendus et, derrière la table des professeurs se trouvait l'emblème de Poudlard qui mélangeait les quatre autres. 

Les premières années n'allaient plus tarder. Ils devaient avoir fini la traversée du lac et être en train d'attendre pour faire leur entrée dans la salle.

            Harry porta son attention sur la table des professeurs, tout en évitant de croiser le regard de Rogue. Plusieurs sièges étaient vides. Le pr. McGonnagal devait être avec les premières année, Hagrid n'était pas encore revenu s'assoire et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne semblait pas être présent et Harry se demandait qui allait assurer ce poste cette année.

            Sa réflexion fut interrompu par l'entrée des première année dans la salle, accompagnés par le sévère Pr. McGonnagall. Celle-ci tenait dans ses main un vieux chapeau tout sale et rapiécé qu'elle déposa sur un tabouret à trois pieds au centre de la pièce. On pu lire un grand étonnement sur le visage de certain nouveau élèves lorsqu'ils virent le choixpeau remuer et une déchirure s'ouvrire, comme une bouche. La voix qui en sortit chantait:

_Il y a environ mille ans,___

_Vivaient quatre très grands sorciers,___

_Les plus puissants de leur temps,___

_Qui nous sont à tous familier.___

_Tous quatre voulaient éduquer___

_Les générations de sorciers qui suivraient.___

_Pour cela il créèrent Poudlard,___

_Ainsi que quatre étendards.___

_Chacun représentait une maison,___

_Et qui avait pour blason,___

_L'animal qui incarnait,___

_La plus grande de leurs qualités.___

_Si pour Gryffondor vous êtes choisit,___

_Vous serez fort et hardis___

_Car tous les courageux,___

_Sont assemblés en ce haut lieu___

_Si Poufsouffle est votre destiné,___

_Alors vous aimez travailler.___

_Vous êtes juste et loyal,___

_Et votre patience est indéniable.___

_Pour Serdaigle il faut avoir,___

_Une grande soif de tout savoir,___

_Las-bas sont tous les érudits, ___

_Mais qui sont sage et réfléchit.___

_Si par contre vous êtes un vrai roublard, ___

_Assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,___

_Animé par le feu de l'action,___

_Votre maison sera Serpentard ___

_Les fondateurs m'ont tous fait don d'un cerveau___

_Et même si je ne suis pas très beau,___

_Posez-moi donc sur votre tête___

_Et vous connaîtrez votre maison___

_Rien ne m'échappe, rien ne m'arrête___

_Et tous se soumettent à moi,___

_Car je suis le chapeau du choix.___

            Une salve d'applaudissement accueillit la fin de la chanson du choixpeau. Hagrid entra à ce moment dans la salle par une porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Le pr. McGonnagall s'avança, un long parchemin à la main.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le choipeaux sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Dit-elle à l'adresse des nouveaux. Lorsque le choixpeau aura donner le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence: Addit Emmie.

            Une jeune fille brune s'avance vers le choixpeau qu'elle mit sur sa tête.

- Gryffondor! Cria le chapeau.

            La table concernée explosa en applaudissement. Les Gryffondor mettaient un point d'honneur à réserver l'accueil le plus chaleureux à tous leurs nouveaux membres. La jeune fille les rejoignit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

            Une longue liste de noms suivit. Elle se termina par:

- Zammi Virginie.

- Poufsoufle!

            Lorsque les derniers applaudissements eurent cessé, Dumbledore se leva, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage et le silence se fit aussitôt. 

- Bienvenue à tous, anciens comme nouveaux, élèves comme professeurs, pour cette nouvelle année qui sera, je l'espère, encore une fois merveilleuse! J'aurais plusieurs annonces à vous faire, mais, avant tout, place au banquet… dit-il en faisant un geste des bras.

            Les plats d'or disposés sur les tables se remplirent, comme par magie, de victuailles, toutes succulentes. Tous les élèves se servirent abondamment des différents plats et mangèrent tout en se racontant leurs vacances. Dean, Seamus et Neville dirent à Harry qu'ils avaient passé une excellente journée lors de son anniversaire.

            Pendant les vacances, Dean était partit visiter l'Italie avec ses parents et en avait ramené beaucoup de souvenirs. Pavati était partie en France, avec sa sœur jumelle Padma et son amie Lavande, mais aussi ses parents et elles avaient rencontré la-bas des étudiants français qu'elles avaient rencontré l'année précédente lors du bal de Noël et avaient donc passé une grande partie de leurs vacances avec eux. Seamus, lui, était partit en Irlande où il avait de la famille et Neville était resté chez lui. Tous furent stupéfait d'apprendre qu'Hermione avait accepté l'invitation de Vicktor Krum et avait passé trois semaines en sa compagnie en Bulgarie. Pourtant, personne n'osa s'aventurer à faire le moindre commentaire en voyant la tête que Ron faisait en l'entendant faire le récit de ses 'merveilleuses vacances en Bulgarie'.

            Les fantômes firent également leur entrée, en effrayant quelques-uns un des nouveaux élèves qui n'en avaient jamais vu auparavant.

- Bonjour Sir Nicholas, dit Harry, alors qu'il se resservait pour la troisième fois en pommes de terres.

- Bonjour M; Potter.

- Vous avez passez de bonnes vacances? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Oui merci, mais je dois avouer qu'au bout de toutes ses années, tous les jours se ressemblent.

            Il s'éloigna et, a la demande d'un élève de troisième année, montra aux nouveaux élèves à quoi lui était du son surnom de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il avait en effet était victime d'une décapitation manquée et sa tête ne tenait plus que par quelques centimètres de peau morte.

Les plats se vidèrent pour laisser place aux nombreux desserts qui furent également rapidement engloutit par les élèves. Lorsque les plats furent redevenus étincelants, Dumbledore se leva, intimant une fois de plus le silence parmi les élèves.  

- J'espère que vous avez appréciez autant que nous ce banquet et que, maintenant que vos estomacs sont pleins, vos oreilles pourront être à l'écoute. Tout d'abord, M. Russard, le concierge, m'a chargé de vous rappelez que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs entre les cours et que la liste des nombreux objets interdit est disponible à son bureau pour ceux qui désire la consulter. Je rappelle également aux élèves, nouveaux comme ancien que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdit d'accès. 

            Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur la table des Gryffondors, plus particulièrement sur le trio ainsi que sur les jumeaux. 

- Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront réduites au nombre de deux par trimestres et seront plus surveillées. Je rappelle qu'elles sont ouverte uniquement aux élèves à partir de la troisième année qui dispose de l'autorisation signée. Je voulais également vous informer que, quoi que puisse en penser vos parents ainsi que certains membres du ministère, comme je vous l'ai dit l'année dernière, Voldemort est bien de retour…

            Cette nouvelle lança un froid sur la salle et presque tous les élèves tressaillirent en entendant ce nom.

- … Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Alors ne vous en faites pas. Je voudrais aussi vous annoncer également que, devant le succès rencontré lors du bal de Noël de l'année dernière, nous en organiseront certainement d'autre cette année.

            Un murmure approbateur s'éleva de l'assemblée. Harry, lui, n'était pas très réjouit à cette idée, mais il se dit que cette année, il s'y prendrait plus tôt pour inviter la fille qu'il voulait. A se moment là, son regard se posa sur la table où la jolie Serdaigle était installée. Elle était entourée de toutes ses amies et paraissait mi-joyeuse, mi-triste, certainement en repensant au bal précédent auquel Cho avait était en compagnie de Cédric Diggory. 

- J'ai encore une autre nouvelle pour vous. Cette année encore, le tournoi de Quidditch des quatre maisons n'aura pas lieu…

            Plusieurs élèves protestèrent bruyamment et certain se levèrent de leur siège pour montrer leur mécontentement. Harry regarda Ron, puis ses deux frères avec étonnement, puis reporta son attention sur le directeur.

- Mais je vous rassure, vous jouerez tout de même au Quidditch. En effet, un tournoi de Quidditch inter-collège va avoir lieu cette année.

            Cette fois-ci, c'est de joie que les élèves crièrent et se levèrent.

- Nous y participerons avec trois autres écoles. Vous connaissez déjà les écoles de Dumstrang et de BeauxBâtons et vous rencontrerez celle de Stalinsi, l'école de sorcellerie italienne. Chaque école se déplacera à son tour avec quelques supporters et les matchs débuteront en décembre. C'est pourquoi la sélection pour les postes vacants aura lieu rapidement. Vos responsables de maison passeront dans la semaine pour vous donner le nom des capitaines ainsi que la date des sélections.

            Dumbledore se tt un instant pour laisser aux élèves un instant afin de bien assimiler cette nouvelle et, une fois le calme revenu, il reprit:

- Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire. Nous allons accueillir votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous le connaisse déjà. Le voici…

            A ce moment précis, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à … Sirius Black!

            Lorsqu'il aperçut son parrain, Harry se leva et l'applaudit, imité par les Weasley ainsi que ses amis de Gryffondors. Les autres les regardaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Sirius adressa un grand sourire à son filleul ainsi qu'a ses amis et se dirigeât vers la table des professeurs. Peu à peu, d'autres élèves s'étaient mit à applaudir et seul la table des Serpentards était restée silencieuse.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter M. Sirius Black qui assurera donc se poste cette année et, je l'espère, les suivantes également. Je vous rappelle à tous que M. Black à été innocenté du crime dont il avait été accusé à tort il y a quatorze ans. Vous n'avez absolument aucun soucis à vous faire. Bien, sur ce, je crois que je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à faire, c'est de vous souhaiter à tous une bonne nuit et une bonne année scolaire.

            Tous les élèves applaudirent bruyamment et se levèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie de la grande salle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et vit que Rogue lançait un regard noir à Sirius car ce n'était un secret pour personne que celui-ci convoitait depuis longtemps son poste. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours détesté les professeurs qui l'obtenaient et ce n'était certainement pas Sirius qui allait faire exception, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait leur passé commun.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure au dortoir, dit Harry à l'attention de ses amis.

- D'accord. Je te donne le mot de passe pour que tu puisses entrer. C'est '_Leo_'. A tout à l'heure. Mais ne tarde pas trop tout de même, n'oublie pas que nous avons cour demain. Les Gryffondors de première année, par ici, dit Hermione en s'éloignant.

- Je crois que je vais y aller aussi ou Miss-La-Préfète-Parfaite pourrais me prendre en grippe et me retirer des points… dit Ron en riant

            Il partit à la suite de son amie pendant qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs où Sirius l'attendait.

- Sirius! Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu allais devenir professeur à Poudlard! C'est génial! Je suis si content!

- Je voulais te faire la surprise, lui répondit son parrain, et je suis heureux de voir que cela te fait autant plaisir! Termina-t-il en prenant son filleul dans ses bras.

            Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, tout en se dirigeant vers leurs chambres. Il parlèrent de Rogue puis Sirius avoua à Harry qu'il était très heureux de retrouver Poudlard car cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, même si c'était en tan que professeur, chose qu'il avait toujours dit ne jamais devenir.

- Comme quoi les choses changent! Bon, je crois que tu devrais rentrer à la tour des Gryffondor, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas être fatigué pour ta première journée de cours… dit Sirius, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Bonne nuit petit!

- Bonne nuit Sirius!

            Et ils se séparèrent alors qu'ils étaient proche de la tour car la chambre de Sirius en était très proche. Harry arriva rapidement devant le portrait de la grosse dame, toujours habillée de rose.

- Tiens, le jeune Potter est en retard! Le mot de passe?

- Leo, répondit Harry au portrait qui s'ouvris pour le laisser entrer dans la salle commune.

            Elle était entièrement décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, rouge et or et était très agréable. Elle était pratiquement vide. Ron et Hermione étaient tranquillement assis près de l'immense cheminée et discutaient calmement. Harry les rejoignit et, ensemble, ils parlèrent du nouveaux poste de Sirius. Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher et s'endormirent aussitôt, exténué par leur voyage.

Comme d'habitude, la nuit du Jeune Potter fut courte. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il se concentra, comme tous les matins, sur sa forme animale. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du lion mais sans pour autant réussir à en être un. Il se dit alors que, pour l'aider, il devrait aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, voir s'il n'y avait pas un livre énumérant les qualités du lion, car c'était une partie de ce qui lui manquait. Il se souvint alors du livre de la prophétie.

            Il regarda sa montre.

Sept heure. Il se dit qu'il le lirait le lendemain matin.

            Il se leva et se prépara. Il se dirigeât vers le perchoir de Godric qu'il avait un peu négliger la veille, trop fatigué. Il savait maintenant parfaitement voler et avait grossit, sans prendre toutefois sa taille 'normale'. Il le regarda et lui dit qu'il pouvait rester ici ou bien aller à la volière avec Hedwige et tous les autres hiboux de Poudlard.

Ses amis dormaient encore et il se dit qu'ils le rejoindraient plus tard, les cours à Poudlard ne commençant qu'un peu avant neuf heure. (NDLA: en fait, je sais pas vraiment mais bon on va dire que c'est ça!)

            A cette heure-ci, la salle commune était vide et la grande salle l'était quasiment. Seul un dizaine d'élèves étaient attablés. A la table des Gryffondors, il n'y avait que deux personnes. Un garçon de première année et un fille de deuxième année. Il s'installa au milieu de la table et commença à manger. Peu à peu, les élèves arrivaient et, avec eux, la salle se remplissait et devenait plus bruyante. Vers 7H 20, Cho Chang était arrivé, accompagné d'une amie. Leur regard s'étaient croisés et elle avait alors adressé un sourire au jeune homme qui s'était empressé de répondre de même.

            Enfin, vers huit heure, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent ainsi que quelques autre Gryffondors.

- Enfin! J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez plus! Dit Harry en riant à ses amis.

- Tu es debout depuis quelle heure? Le questionna Hermione en s'asseyant entre lui et Ron.

- Debout depuis sept heure, mais réveillé bien avant… comme d'habitude quoi!

- Hum je vois… Excusez-moi, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire, dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

            Elle s'éloigna rapidement. Harry regarda Ron avec un air interrogateur auquel celui-ci répondit par un haussement d'épaule, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il était, lui aussi, dans l'ignorance.

            Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, portant des parchemins sous le bras. Elle leur en tendit deux avant de s'éloigner à nouveau vers d'autre élèves.

- J'oubliais que Miss Hermione était la prefete parfaite! Dit Ron en souriant et en la suivant des yeux.

- Elle n'est pas juste une prefete parfaite n'est ce pas Ron, elle est parfaite! Non? Lui dit Harry d'un petit air coquin. 

- Hurmf… répondit-il en ouvrant son emploi du temps, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rires Harry Dean et Seamus assis près de lui. Oh non!… Nous commençons par Divination! Et après, soin aux créatures magiques en commun avec les Serpentards.

- C'est ça c'est ça, change de sujet surtout!

- Et toi, avec Cho, ça avance?

- Alors, par quoi on commence? Lança Hermione qui venait juste d'arriver, sauvant ainsi Harry de la question de Ron.

- Nous, par divination et toi, par Arithmancie… répondit Harry sans grand enthousiasme.

- Génial répondit-elle en ouvrant à son tour le sien.

Emploi du temps de 5°année – Gryffondor -

Lundi

Mardi

Mercredi

Jeudi

Vendredi

9h-10h

Divination

Sortilèges

SACM

(Serpentards)

Histoire de la

Magie (4 maisons)

Botanique

(Poufsouffle)

10h-12h

SACM

(Serpentards)

Botanique

(poufsouffle)

DCFM

(Serpentards)

Divination

Métamorphose

Déjeuner

13h-15h

DCFM

(Serdaigle)

Potion

(Serpentards)

DUEL

(Selon Niveau)

SACM 

(Poufsouffle)

DCFM

15h-17h

Métamorphose

Sortilèges

Potion

21h-

Astronomie

Astronomie

- Duel? C'est une nouvelle matière? On ne m'en a pourtant  pas parlé! Et vous avez remarqué que nous n'avons plus qu'une heure d'histoire de la magie et en commun avec toutes les maisons! Et vous avez remarqué le nombre d'heure de Défense contre les forces du mal que nous avons cette année! Et…

- Calme-toi Herm', nous avons remarqué tout ça! Et je pense que Dumbledore va tout nous expliquer! Dit Ron en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie pour qu'elle cesse de s'énerver.

            Comme s'il avait entendu Ron, le directeur se leva.

- Très chers élèves, maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis et que vous avez, je pense, lut vos emplois du temps, vous avez certainement du remarquer les quelques modifications. Tout d'abord, nous avons jugé utile de doubler vos heures de défense contre les forces du mal, et c'est pourquoi nous avons réduit les heures d'histoire de la magie à une par semaine, et qui sera communes aux quatre maisons. Cette heure ne sera d'ailleurs pas une heure de cour normale, mais je pense que le professeur Binns vous expliquera tout cela plus en détail. Vous avez également du remarquer que, le mercredi après midi, aura lieu un cour de duel. Il ne sera pas obligatoire mais rapportera des points pour les buses aux participants s'ils obtiennent de bons résultats. Bien! Sur ce, je vais vous laisser retourner en cour.

            Les élèves se levèrent et partirent en direction de leurs salles de classes.

- C'est génial! Nous n'aurons plus qu'une heure d'histoire de le magie par semaine! S'exclama Ron en montant les escaliers de la tour Nord où avaient lieu leurs cours de divination. Comme ça, il y aura moins de risques de s'endormir!

            Le professeur Binns qui enseigner l'histoire de la magie était le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. On racontait qu'il s'était endormit près d'un feu et que lorsqu'il s'était relevé, son corps était resté derrière lui. Il donnait tous ses cours sur le même ton ennuyeux et monocorde ce qui rendait ses cours particulièrement soporifiques. 

- Et puis, si ce n'est pas une heure de cour normale, ça risque d'être beaucoup plus amusant… enfin, j'espère!

- Hum! … En tout cas, j'espère que le cours de duel sera meilleur que celui de notre deuxième année. Et j'espère que ce ne sera pas Rogue qui les donnera!

- De toutes façons, ça ne pourras pas être pire qu'avec Lockhart! 

- C'est sur! Répondit Harry en se remémorant le cours qu'il avait eut lors de sa seconde année et qui avait été un désastre.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés au pied de la petite échelle qui menait à leur salle de cour. Il la gravire et pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce. L'atmosphère y était, comme toujours, étouffante, chose due, à la chaleur, l'odeur et la pénombre qui reniaient dans la salle. Trelawney leur avait toujours dit que c'était ainsi car cela facilité l'expression de troisième œil, ce en quoi Harry doutait profondément à la vue des prédictions qu'elle leur faisait. En effet, depuis qu'il avait commençait cette matière en troisième année, elle ne cessait de lui annoncer une mort proche et atroce. Hermione qui avait tout d'abord prit divination avait préféré laisser tomber pour se consacrer à l'Arithmancie. Harry Ron et ses amis, eux, préféraient rester dans ce cours qui ne leur donnait que peu de travail, étant donné qu'ils inventaient toutes leur prédictions et, tan qu'elles étaient horribles, le professeur n'y voyait que du feu.

            Ils s'installèrent à une table, sur des poufs et attendirent que leur professeur parle. Celle-ci se tenait dans un coin sombre de la pièce et, lorsqu'elle commença à parler, sa voix fit sursauter quelques élèves qui ne l'avaient pas remarqués. 

- Mes petits chéris! Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année qui, je vous le prédis, sera très dure pour vous. Nous allons commencer par apprendre à lire différentes cartes que je vous présenterais au fur et à mesure. Je vous apprendrais également à déchiffrer le comportement de certains animaux qui peuvent prédirent certaines choses de l'avenir. Mais tout d'abord, nous allons apprendre à interpréter les rêves. 

            Tout en parlant, le professeur de divination s'était rapprochée de son bureau et regardait maintenant les élèves les un après les autres. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Harry, elle prit un air miséreux, comme pour s'excuser de savoir qu'il allait bientôt mourir, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire triste et résigner. En voyant cela, Ron fut prit d'un fou rire qui, heureusement, passa inaperçu car le professeur avait reprit son discours. 

- Pour être sûr que le rêve que vous ferez soit prémonitoire, vous devrez boire une potion spéciale que le professeur Rogue a gentiment accepté de me préparer. Ensuite, je vous jetterai un sort pour que tout le monde puisse voir votre rêve, puis nous l'analyserons tous ensemble, car vous tenterez l'expérience chacun votre tour. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps de commencer aujourd'hui alors je vous demande de lire les pages 10, 11 et 12 de votre livre, _'lever le voile du futur niveau 3'_ et vous les finiraient pour la prochaine fois.

            L'heure se termina rapidement. Ron avait dit à Harry que leur professeur ressemblait toujours autant à une vielle chouette avec ses nombreux colliers et ses lunettes farfelues, ce qui fit beaucoup rire son ami. Dès que la cloche eut sonné, les élèves sortirent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du château où Hermione les attendaient. Il leur restait un peu de temps avant le début du cours mais ils se dirigèrent tout de même vers l'extérieur où se trouvait la petite cabane dans laquelle vivait Hagrid et devant laquelle se tenaient ses cours. Ils s'en approchèrent et frappèrent à la porte. A l'intérieur, ils entendirent touffu, le chien d'Hagrid remuer et la porte s'ouvrit devant ce dernier.

- Salut vous trois! Entrez, je vous en prie. Désoler mais je n'ai rein à vous proposer.

- Ce n'est rien Hagrid! Le rassura Hermione.

- Alors, comment ce sont passé vos vacances? Le questionna Harry.

- Oh! Très bien merci, et j'imagine que les tiennes aussi, dit il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous raconter, les autres élèves ne vont pus tarder. Je vous raconterai tout une prochaine fois, c'est promis!

            Ils sortirent de la cabane alors que les premiers élèves arrivaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, les derniers élèves, Malefoy et ses amis, arrivaient et le cours pouvait ainsi commencer.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais enfin pouvoir vous exposer le programme de cette année. Cet été, j'ai trouvé des créatures magiques que l'on ne peut trouver en Angleterre et j'en ai ramené plusieurs spécimen. Tout au long de cette année, vous devrez les nourrire, les soigner, les élever et, à la fin de cette année, la note que vous obtiendrez pour vos BUSE de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, dépendra de la façon dont vous vous êtes occupé de votre animal tout au long de l'année. Suivez-moi, je vais vous les présenter.

            Hagrid se dirigeât, suivit par tous les élèves, derrière sa cabane ou il avait disposait ce qui devait être une cage, dissimulée par un drap. 

- Bien, les créatures que vous allez voir s'appellent des Troxanes et vivent habituellement dans les montagnes. Il vous faudra vous renseigner sur toutes leurs habitudes leurs habitudes de vie ainsi que leurs aptitudes magiques et en faire un compte rendu qui comptera pour l'épreuve théorique, et la façon dont vous vous en êtes occupé sera votre épreuve pratique. Bien je vais maintenant vous présenter ceux qui seront vos compagnons tout au long de cette année. Chacun des Troxanes, une fois lâché choisiras son maître.

            Hagrid attrapa le drap et le retira, découvrant ainsi de petits animaux à quatre pattes avec des ailes sur le dos. Ils avaient de grands yeux et de petites oreilles. Leurs pattes étaient assez courtes et se terminaient par de petites pattes semblables à celle d'un chien. Ils étaient recouverts de poils et chacun avaient une couleur différente. Dès qu'ils aperçurent tous les élèves qui les observaient, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la cage que Hagrid venait d'ouvrire. Ils voletèrent quelques instants au-dessus des élèves avant de descendre vers eux. Pendant encore quelques minutes, les Troxanes continuèrent à voleter entre les élèves, indécis. Tout à coup, l'un d'eux s'immobilisa. Il était tout noir et seul ses yeux étaient verts. Il s'était immobilisé devant Hermione qu'il regardait fixement. Celle-ci faisait de même. Une minute après, le Troxane vit se blottir dans les bras de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Bientôt, tous les Troxanes avaient choisit un maître. Harry en avait un noir et blanc aux grands yeux violets et celui de Ron était marron foncé et ces yeux marron clair. Il ne restait plus que deux élèves, Malefoy et Lavande. Les deux Troxanes semblaient indécis. Les deux voulaient avoir Lavande pour maîtresse mais s'était impossible. Hagrid s'en rapprocha et, après encore quelques secondes, l'un des deux Troxanes finit par choisir Malefoy. 

- Voilà! Maintenant que vous avez tous un animal, je vais vous demander d'apprendre à faire connaissance avec lui. Vous prouvez choisir de prendre le prendre ensuite avec vous dans vos dortoirs ou de laisser là et de venir vous en occuper pendant vos temps libres.

            Chaque élève prit alors son Troxane pour commencer à s'en occuper. Malefoy, qui n'était pas très loin des trois amis dit, assez fort pour se faire entendre:

- Comme si j'allais laisser cette chose entrez dans ma chambre! Et puis qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout de cette matière! Comme si la vie de ces bestioles nous intéressait! 

- Malefoy, votre avis nous importe peu, alors vous serez gentil de le gardez pour vous si vous ne voulez pas que je retire des points à votre maison!

            Tout le monde était stupéfait de voir Hagrid menacer Malefoy, chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire auparavant. Tout le monde recommença rapidement à s'occuper de son Troxane.

- Eh bien dites donc! Hagrid a prit confiance en lui pendant les vacances! Je trouve ça vraiment génial! Dit Hermione à l'intention de ses deux amis. 

- Ainsi, il ne laissera plus marcher sur les pieds par ce petit crétin de Malefoy! Ajouta Harry.

            Ils s'occupèrent de leurs Troxanes encore quelques minutes et décidèrent de leur donner un nom.

- Je crois que je vais appeler le mien Joe, dit Ron en le prenant dans ses mains et en l'examinant.

- Mais au fait, ce sont des males ou des femelles? Demanda Hermione. 

- C'est justement à vous de le déterminer et si vous n'avez pas trouvé comment faire dans deux semaines, je vous montrerai comment s'y prendre. Bien, je pense que vous devriez y aller pu vous serez en retard pour le déjeuner. Et pour ceux qui préfèrent laisser ici leur Troxane, je vous conseille de lui mettre un collier avec votre nom dessus. 

            Les trois amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le château, leur animal dans les mains. Ils préféraient les garder avec eux pour ainsi pouvoir mieux obtenir leur confiance et ainsi, mieux les élever.

- Je me demande bien si c'est un male ou une femelle, dit Hermione en regardant son Troxane.

- Bof! Ce n'est pas grave Joe, ça fait aussi bien male que femelle! Dit Ron.

- Moi, je crois que je vais l'appeler Ying. Son pelage me fait penser au symbole du Ying et de Yang tu sais? Dit Harry en se retournant vers Hermione.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit celle-ci. En plus, celui-là aussi fait aussi bien male que femelle. Moi, par contre, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Herm'. Je suis sur que tu vas trouver! Dit Ron en prenant Hermione par les épaules.

- Humfff… 

- Qu'est ce que tu as toi encore! Dit Ron en se retournant vers Harry avec un air sévère.

- Oh! Rien mais, comme je crois que je vous dérange alors je vais vous laisser. On se retrouve dans le dortoir, ajouta Harry en s'éloignant en direction de la tour des Gryffondors.  

- Non mais j'te jure… qu'est ce qu'il va chercher là… il ne nous déranger pas du tout… bafouilla Ron en rougissant.

- C'est vrai… il a de drôles d'idées quand même… répliqua Hermione devenue, elle aussi très rouge. Nous devrions nous dépêcher un peu si on veut arriver à l'heure au déjeuner, ajouta Hermione en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

- Oui tu as raison.

            Ils firent donc le reste du chemin qui les séparait de leur salle commune sans échanger ni regard ni paroles.

            Lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir, Ron vit Harry qui l'y attendait.

- Alors? Questionna-t-il.

- Alors quoi?

- Ben, avec Hermione, ça avance?

- Comment ça? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles! Dit Ron en se dirigeant vers son lit.

- Voue êtes vraiment désespérant tous les deux! Fit Harry en roulant sur son lit et en ramenant son bras sur ses yeux. Dit moi la vérité Ron. Qu'est ce que tu éprouves vraiment pour Hermione? Ajouta-t--il en se retournant vers son ami.

- Heu! … je ne sais pas vraiment… A chaque fois que je la vois, je sens mon estomac qui se contracte et quand je me retrouve seul avec elle, je ne sais plus quoi dire…

- Et pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas?

- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire! Et puis c'est tout de même notre meilleure amie! Alors je ne veux pas tout perdre, son amitié et son amour!

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne perdras rien de tout! Elle t'aime aussi Ron! Amis enfin! Ouvrez les yeux! Tu devrais le lui dire avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place!

- En attendant, nous devrions descendre manger.

- Tu as raison, allons-y.

            Ils descendirent donc dans leur salle commune où ils croisèrent Hermione et se rendirent avec elle à la grande salle. Ils 's'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors et attendirent que les plats se remplissent pour pouvoir apaiser leur faim.

Tout de suite après le déjeuner, ils avaient leur premier cours avec Sirius et Harry voulait arrivait en avance pour pouvoir parler avec son parrain et l'encourager. Il avait vu que celui-ci n'était pas à table et se hâta donc de vider son assiette et dit à ses amis qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard, en cours. Ils se dirigea vers la salle de classe à laquelle il frappa. Son parrain lui répondit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. En voyant qu c'était lui, Sirius fit un grand sourire qui illumina son visage, encore fatigué par son séjour à Azkaban. 

- Comme je ne t'ai pas vu à table, je me suis dit que tu devait être ici et je suis venu te demander comment s'était passé ta première matinée de cours.

- Très bien merci et la tienne?

- Très bien aussi merci. Alors, tu as déjà eut des Serpentards en cours? Tout c'est bien passé?

- Plus ou moins bien oui. Et puis je n'ai eut pour le moment que les plus vieux, c'est à dire pas les cinquième année, bien qu'il y ai certains cas en sixième et septième, ils n'osent rien me dire. Et de toutes façons, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe des plus jeune, il y aura bientôt un autre professeur pour eux, Dumbledore m'a annoncé qu'il allait arriver. Il y a beaucoup trop d'heure pour que je puisse toutes les assurer. 

- Hum… je pense que tu as raison de penser que les cinquième années sont les pires! Il n'y a qu'a voir Malefoy!

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner par ce petit merdeux! Répondit Sirius avec un sourire sadique.

- Et que compte tu nous faire apprendre cette année?

- Tu es bien curieux dit moi… mais tu saura ça tout à l'heure, comme tous les autres élèves. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'en voilà déjà deux! Dit Sirius en indiquant la porte devant laquelle se tenait Hermione et Ron.

- Je me doutais que tu devais être là et, comme nous avions finit, nous avons décider de vous rejoindre, leur dit Hermione en entrant dans la salle.

- Alors tout les deux, comment se passe cette rentrée? Bien j'espère! Et Hermione, j'ai vu que tu avait été nommée préféte, je te félicite, tu dois être très fière! Dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur son bureau pour leur faire face.

- Merci Sirius. Je suis très fière en effet. Et tu dois être très content de travailler ici, non? 

- Oui, et comme ça, je peux surveiller Harry de plus près! Dit il en jetant une regard emplit de malice à son filleul.

- Hum… Hermione, j'ai pensé à un nom pour ton Troxane, enfin, si c'est un male, Zeus, qu'est ce que tu en penses… 

- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal… merci Harry. Il faudra que je vérifie si c'est un male mais j'aime beaucoup ce nom.

- Je crois que nous devrions nous asseoir, il y a des élèves qui commencent à arriver, dit Ron lorsque du bruit commença à leur parvenir du couloir.

            Quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche retentit et les élèves entrèrent dans la classe et s'y installèrent. Ce cours était en commun avec les Serdaigles et Harry, qui n'avait, jusqu'à présent jamais eut cour avec eux, fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'il y avait une majorité de fille. Sur le visage des élèves, différentes expressions se lisaient. Certain paraissaient encore sceptique quant à l'innocence du tristement célèbre Sirius Black, malgré tout ce que leur directeur avait bien voulut leur dire. D'autre avaient l'air heureux d'avoir pour professeur cette année un homme tel que lui avec autant d'expérience. 

- Bien que je pense que tout le monde ici me connaît plus ou moins bien, je tiens tout de même à me présenter. Je me nomme Sirius Black et j'ai moi-même effectuer mes études ici, à Poudlard, dans la maison de Gryffondors. J'ai toujours adoré la matière que je vais vous enseigner, bien que j'étais meilleur en enchantement, ce que votre professeur de sortilège pourra vous confirmer. Mais assez parler de moi… cette semaine, nous allons apprendre à mieux nous connaître, où du moins, je vais apprendre à tous vous connaître aussi bien que vous me connaissez, si c'est toutefois possible…

            Cette dernière réplique fit rire les élèves qui écoutaient Sirius silencieusement. A présent, tous les élèves semblaient heureux de l'avoir pour professeur cette année.

- Je vais vous demander de vous lever chacun votre tour, de me donner votre nom, votre maison et la matière que vous préférait. Je demanderais ensuite à l'in de vous de me dire ce que vous avez vu les années précédentes dans cette matière et je pourrais ensuite vous exposer le programme de cette année.  Je voulais aussi, avant tout, vous dire que je ne suis professeur de DFCM uniquement pour les cinquième, sixième et septième année. Un second professeur devrait arriver dans la semaine car il y a trop d'heure pour que je puise toutes les assurer seul. Je vous écoute… nous allons commencer par toi, puis ensuite, vous parlerez chacun votre tour. 

Le premier élève à se présenter fut Dean Thomas, puis Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Hermione, Harry et Ron. Chacun savait que la matière préférée de Neville était botanique, mais Harry ignorait que celle que préféraient les deux autres était sortilège. Hermione, elle, préférait la métamorphose, et Harry savait qu'elle désirait devenir, un jour, aussi douée que leur professeur et, pourquoi pas, la remplacer. Ron préférait, tout comme Harry, la défense contre les forces du mal. Lavande et Pavati préférait la divination. Les autres élèves préféraient également des matières comme métamorphose, sortilège ou DFCM, quelques uns botanique ou SACM et Harry ne fut aucunement choqué de voir qu'aucun des élèves présent n'avait potion pour matière préférée.

            Une fois que chaque élève se fut présenté, Sirius se releva de son bureau sur lequel il s'était assis et reprit la parole:

- Bien! Maintenant que je vous connais un peu mieux, je vais vous parler du programme de cette année. Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort est de retour… 

            Tous les élèves tressaillirent en entendant ce nom mais Sirius n'y porta aucune attention.

- … c'est pourquoi je vais vous apprendre différents sorts utiles pour vous défendre si vous vous retrouvez face à face avec un Mangemort ou, pire, le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. La toute première chose que je voudrais vous enseigner, c'est de ne plus craindre son nom et, même si je n'arrive pas à vous le faire prononcer, je voudrais au moins que vous ne frémissiez plus en l'entendant. 

            Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la salle. Comment pouvait-on demander une chose pareille à des enfants alors que des adultes n'y parvenaient pas! 

- Je sais que ce que je vous demande là est difficile, mais je suis certain que vous y parviendrez. Et puis n'oubliez pas que, craindre un nom renforce la peur que l'on a de la chose. Et puis vous aurez toute l'année pour y parvenir et ceci ne rentrera pas en compte dans vos notes, ne vous en faites pas… A part cela, je voudrai commencer par vous enseigner un sort assez complexe qui vous servira à vous défendre des détraqueurs, car avec le retour de Voldemort, il se peut qu'ils changent de camps et il vaut mieux se préparer à tout. Qui peut me dire quel est le sort qu'il faut utiliser pour tenir un détraqueur à distance?

            Seul quatre mains se levèrent. Celles des trois amis et d'une élève de Serdaigle. Sirius tourna son regard vers cette dernière.

- Oui?

- C'est un Patronus. Mais je pense que ce sort est trop complexe pour que nous puissions le maîtriser cette année, surtout au début.

- Je sais que c'est difficile et c'est pourquoi je vais vous l'enseigner et que je vous demanderais de vous y entraîner le soir et je vérifierais vos progrès au long de l'année. Quelqu'un d'autre connaît-il la formule ainsi que la description exacte de ce sort?

            Cette fois-ci, seul Hermione et Harry levèrent la main.

- Harry, nous t'écoutons.

- La formule du sort est _'Spero Patronum'_ et la difficulté de ce sort réside dans le fait qu'il faut penser à un moment de joie instance pour que le patronus soit assez puissant. Le Patronus est une forme argentée dont l'aspect varie selon les personnes mais représente habituellement un animal. 

- Très bien. Je donne 10 points à Serdaigle pour la réponse de Liz et 25 à Gryffondor pour celle de Harry. Comme Harry vous l'a dit, pour que ce sort fonctionne, il faut penser à un moment très joyeux ce qui paraît simple mais s'avère beaucoup plus difficile lorsque l'on se retrouve face à un détraqueur quand on connaît l'effet que ceux-ci ont sur les sentiment des gens. Je vais vous faire une démonstration et nous consacrerons la fin du cour, ainsi que ceux de cette semaine pour perfectionner votre technique et je vous laisserait ensuite continuer seul votre travail car nous passerons à un nouveaux sort dès la première semaine. Regardez.

            Sirius prit sa baguette qui était déposée sur son bureau et se plaça face à ses élèves, au centre de la pièce.

- _Spero Patronum_ !

            Comme précédemment aux 'Maraudeurs', un magnifique cerf argenté apparut. Il fit le tour de la salle sous les regards admiratifs des élèves puis se planta devant Sirius avant de se dissiper.

- Voilà! Vous savez maintenant à quoi ressemble un Patronus. Une dernière chose avant de commencer, je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un maîtrise déjà le Patronus?

            Personne ne leva la main, pas même Harry alors que Sirius savait parfaitement que celui-ci le maîtrisait parfaitement.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas et pourtant… Harry, pourrais-tu me rejoindre ici s'il te plaît?

            Harry se leva, tout en jurant intérieurement contre son parrain. Il ne supportait pas d'être le point de mire de tout le monde.

- Je sais que Harry maîtrise le Patronus, et ce depuis sa troisième année!

            Tous les élèves poussèrent des cris d'exclamation.

- Je vais donc lui demandait de vous faire une démonstration. Vas-y, nous te regardons, et tu pourras ensuite expliquer à tes camarades pourquoi tu maîtrise ce sort, je suis sûr qu'ils sont très curieux et aimeraient le savoir.

            Harry saisit sa baguette et se tourna vers ses camarades. Il pouvait lire une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux de la plupart.

_- Spero Patronum !___

            Un autre magnifique cerf argenté, identique au précédent jaillit de sa baguette. Il fit regarda les élèves puis se dissipa à son tour. Tous les élèves étaient bouche bée.

- Bien! Je vais maintenant te demander de nous expliquer comment et pourquoi tu as appris ce sort.

- Et bien, comme vous le savez tous, lors de notre troisième année, des détraqueurs avaient été placé ici pour garder le collège et ils savaient un effet horrible sur moi. J'ai donc demandé au professeur Lupin qui était à cette époque notre professeur de DFCM à cette époque de m'enseigner un sort qui pourrait me permettre de me défendre et il m'a appris le Patronus. Mais ne croyait pas que cela à été facile! J'ai eut beaucoup de mal et ce n'est qu'a la fin de l'année et après beaucoup d'effort que j'ai enfin réussit à maîtriser ce sort!

            Tous les élèves se mirent à applaudire devant un élève si jeune et pourtant si plein de détermination.

- Merci Harry! Tu peux retourner t'asseoir! Bien, nous allons commencer. Je vais vous demander à tous de prononcer la formule et d'essayer de créer un Patronus. Pendant ce temps, je vais passer dans les rangs vous donner des conseils et je vais demander à Harry de faire de même, si toutefois cela ne dérange personne.

            Comme tous les élèves répondirent que non, cela ne le dérangeait pas, Harry et Sirius se déplacèrent dans les rangs afin de conseiller les élèves les plus en difficulté. 

            La fin de l'heure arriva très rapidement et, en sortant, les élèves ne tarirent pas d'éloge sur leur nouveau professeur. 

- Hey Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué! Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu maîtrisais ce sort! Tu en connais beaucoup des sorts comme ça toi? Lui dit Seamus en courant dans le couloir pour la rattraper. 

- D'ailleurs, tu as impressionné toute la classe! Ajouta Dean qui le suivait.

- Merci beaucoup les gars, ça me touche vraiment vous savez! J'avais peur que vous preniez mal le fait que je connaissais déjà ce sort…

- Mais enfin pas du tout! Au contraire! Tu as déjà travaillé très dure pour en arriver là où tu en es aujourd'hui et cela me motive et je me dis que si tu y es arrivé en troisième année, je vais bine finir par y arriver! Dit Seamus en donnant à Harry une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais je crois que l'on va vous laisser car nous avons remarqué deux petites Serdaigle bien charmante! Dit Dean en s'éloignant, suivit de près pas son ami.

- C'est vrai que nous n'avions jamais eu cour avec les Serdaigle et il y en a quelque unes qui sont vraiment charmante dit Ron avec un regard d'envie en voyant les deux jeunes hommes s'éloigner en directions des filles.

- Mais enfin! Je rêve là! Tu ne pense qu'a ça ou quoi? En tous les cas, je suis vraiment très heureuse d'apprendre se sort et je dois avouer que je suis moi aussi très impressionnée par ta prestation Harry! Tu es vraiment très doué!

            Ron lui c'était renfrogné après la réflexion que venait de lui aire son amie.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur pose à discuter de chose et d'autre et Ron avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de Métamorphose. 

Dès que la cloche eut sonné, McGonnagall fit rentrer ses élèves.

- Cette année, vous allez avoir un programme très chargé! Je vous rappelle que vous passez vos BUSEs à la fin de l'année. Nous allons commencer par métamorphoser de petits objets en grands puis des grands en petits, et, à la fin de l'année, nous aborderons la métamorphose humaine. Nous n'avons donc aucun temps à perdre, c'est pourquoi, je vous demande de travailler dur cette année et sérieusement. Nous allons commencer tout de suite par tenter de transformer une aiguille en une chaise. Je vous explique comment faire.

            Tout le cours consista donc à s'exercer à cette métamorphose. Harry fut surpris d'y parvenir dès son deuxième essaie, lui qui n'avait jamais excellé dans cette matière. Hermione lui dit tout bas que si c'était ainsi, c'était parce qu'il avait commencé son entraînement animagi ce qu'avait également du comprendre le professeur car elle ne s'en étonna pas. 

            A la fin du cours, seul Hermione et Harry étaient parvenu à obtenir une chaise entière ce qui rapporta 30 points à leur maison (15 chacun).

- M. Potter, pourriez vous rester cinq minutes à la fin du cours e vous pries? Lui demanda le professeur quelques instant avant que la sonnerie annoncent la fin de la journée ne retentisse.

- Vous vouliez me parler professeur? 

- Oui en effet M Potter. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous féliciter pour votre métamorphose qui était vraiment très réussie. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais vous voir. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous dire que les entraînements spéciaux que vous allez suivre, se déroulerons le mardi pendant votre temps libre. Il vous attendra donc demain à 15H devant son bureau pour vous indiquer la salle et tout vous expliquer. Je vous informe également que les sélections pour les postes vacants de l'équipe de Quidditch et la nomination du capitaine aura lieu samedi à 14H30 et que toute l'équipe doit être présente.

- Merci professeur, au revoir, répondit Harry en voyant que celle-ci avait finit de parler.

            Il sortit de la salle et retrouva ses amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. 

- Alors. Elle te voulait quoi? Lui demanda Ron plein d'entrain.

- Me dire que nos entraînements auront lieu le mardi à 15H et que les sélections de Quidditch auront lieu samedi à 14H30.

- Super! S'exclama son ami.

            Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement et ils descendirent manger avec tous leurs amis. En entrant dans la grande salle, Harry remarqua que beaucoup de regard étaient fixés sur lui. Il se dit que sa petite démonstration avait déjà du faire le tour de l'école mais ne s'en occupa pas car il venait de croiser le regard de Cho qui le fixait également, ce qui lui fit grand plaisir.

            Il s'assit donc tout joyeux à la table des Gryffondor. Fred et Georges s'approchèrent de lui et s'installèrent à sa droite.

- Il est super en cour ton parrain! Vraiment génial! Dit Fred

- Le meilleur des profs de DFCM que nous ayons eut jusqu'à présent. Renchérit Georges. 

- Mais pourtant, lui non plus n'est pas tout à fait normal! Ajouta Ron pensif.

- Que veux-tu dire par-là Ron? Demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

- D'abord, nous avons eu Quirrel, un trouillard qui cachait Vous-Savez-Qui sous son turban. Ensuite, Lockart, un nombriliste et vantard. Ensuite Lupin qui, bien qu'excellent professeur et le meilleur avant Sirius, était un Loup-Garou, ce qui n'est pas commun.  Puis l'année dernière, Maugrey, ou plutôt sa copie, un Mangemort totalement fou. Et cette année, un ancien détenu qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et qui a été innocenté! Tu trouves vraiment ça normal toi?

- C'est sur! Vu sous cet angle! Je n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé! Dit Harry, tout en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.

            C'est dans la bonne humeur que le dîner se termina et, une fois de retour dans leur salle commune, les adolescents ne tardèrent pas à regagner leurs lits, exténués par leur première journée de cours, non sans avoir préalablement nourris leur Troxane.

Laisser moi une petite review et je remercie d'ailleurs tout ceux qui m'en on déjà laisser, ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris.


	7. Duel

VII. Duel

            Cinq heure trente.

Harry se réveille en sursaut. Il vient de faire un mauvais rêve. Il le sait mais ne peut se rappeler de son contenu.

- Je suis sur que Trelawney voudrait analyser le fait que je ne me souvienne plus de mon rêve! Pfff… dit-il ironiquement pour lui-même, tout en repensant à la journée précédente. Bon, je crois que je vais commencer à lire mon livre sur la prophétie des héritiers. 

            II se leva donc et se dirigea vers sa valise où il prit le livre qu'il avait soigneusement enveloppé dans différents paquets afin de ne pas l'abîmer. Le livre semblait en meilleur état que lors de son achat à la petite librairie du 'Chemin de Traverse', une semaine auparavant. Il se dit que se devait être l'une des propriétés magiques dont le vendeur lui avait parlé qui se manifestait. Peut-être étais-ce la proximité d'un héritier lui redonnait certainement du pouvoir. Il l'ouvrit à la première page. En lettres capitales, ces mots étaient inscrits:

"Ce livre relate l'histoire des héritiers et peut également dévoiler certains de leurs secrets à qui de droit"

"Ce livre est très rare. Seul quatre exemplaires ont été crées, alors mesure ta chance et soit sur que tu es quelqu'un de spécial"

"Pour finir, si tu es digne de posséder ce livre, il te révèlera ses nombreux pouvoirs ainsi que la puissance de ses créateurs, quatre illustres sorciers"

            Les pages qui suivaient présentaient donc la vie des _'quatre illustres sorciers'_, créateurs de Poudlard: leur naissance, la découverte de leurs pouvoirs, leur apprentissage de la magie, comment tous les quatre s'étaient montrés plus doués que tous les autres sorciers de leur age, comment ils avaient poussé plus loin leur apprentissage, avaient crées de nombreux sorts et étaient devenus animagus, les tout premiers. 

Il parlait également de leur projet commun, d'où était né Poudlard ainsi que ses quatre maisons, puis les années qui avaient passé tranquillement, puis l'élaboration du choixpeau magique pour les futurs générations de jeunes sorciers qui suivraient leur disparition. 

Le livre parlait ensuite du fait que chacun des quatre sorciers voulait pouvoir transmettre son savoir à son héritier et que, pour cela, ils avaient tous créer un objet, ainsi qu'un livre et qu'ils les avaient ensuite caché dans des pièces secrètes à l'intérieur du collège. 

            Il racontait également le long combat qui avait eut lieu entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard et qui avait débuté par une simple querelle à propos de sorts. Serpentard venait de créer les trois sorts qui étaient, par la suite, devenus impardonnables, et se plaisait à les utiliser sur n'import qui, ce que Gryffondor refusait catégoriquement. Rowenda Serdaigle et Elga Poufsouffle étaient, sur ce point, d'accord avec ce dernier, mais étaient opposé à la lutte que se livraient les deux sorciers et qui avait rapidement dégénéré. La simple querelle du départ s'était rapidement transformé en un combat qui devait finir par déterminer le plus puisant des deux, ainsi que la plus puissante des deux magies, Serpentard défendant la noire et Gryffondor la blanche. Ce dernier avait finalement gagné la lutte mais il en était sorti épuisé.

            Lorsque Harry eut finit de lire cette partie du livre, il était près de sept heure et demi. Il se prépara donc et descendit à la grande salle où, tout comme la veille, peu de personne étaient déjà attablées. Il fut étonné de voir, à la table de Serdaigle, Cho Chang assise, seule. Il se dirigea vers sa table après lui avoir adressé un sourire. Il commença à manger et ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était levé et s'approchait de l'endroit où il s'était assis. 

" - Salut Harry !

- Salut Cho ! Répondit celui-ci surpris, après s'être retourné vers son interlocutrice.

- Je voulais te remercier pour le courage dont tu as fait preuve l'année dernière, surtout après les terribles épreuve que tu as traversées. Je te remercie donc, de ma part et de celle des parents de Cédric, pour avoir ramené son corps, et ça, au péril de ta vie…

- Oh ! … mais c'est normal, je…

- Non, vraiment ! Et j'ai aussi autre chose à te dire… Mais je le ferai une autre fois… A plus tard Harry… Lui dit-elle en s'éloignant. "

            Harry lui répondit par un sourire et comprit pourquoi elle était partie aussi vite lorsqu'il vit ses amis qui arrivaient. Il se dit qu'ils avaient du faire l'effort de se lever plus tôt pour qu'il ne reste pas seul trop longtemps.

" - A ce que je vois, ta journée à plutôt bien commencer ! Lui dit Ron en s'approchant, sourire aux lèvres. Tu vois Hermione, j'avais raison, nous n'avions pas besoin de descendre plus tôt!

- Hum… ! Tu peux parler toi ! Ta journée aussi commence plutôt bien non ? Réveillé par Hermione, non ? Lui répondit l'intéressé sur le même ton ironique.

- Mais de quoi parler vous tous les deux ? Leur demanda Hermione qui semblait perplexe et ne comprenait rien à la conversation de ses deux amis.

- Oh ! Non  rien, ne t'inquiètes pas… des histoires de gars ! Lui répondit Harry tout en lui faisant signe de la main de laisser tomber.

- Bien ! Et si nous commencions à manger ! Dit Ron en se frottant les mains et en regardant avidement les plats déposés sur la table. "

            Son attitude fit beaucoup rire ses deux amis qui le taquinaient toujours sur son appétit. Ron et Hermione prirent donc tranquillement leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec Harry qui finissait le sien et les attendait. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la tour où ils prirent leurs affaires pour le cours suivant.

" - Je suis impatiente d'être à cet après midi ! Dit Hermione enthousiaste.

- C'est sur ! Qui ne rêve pas d'avoir potion avec notre merveilleux professeur ! Lui répondit Ron d'un faux air enjoué.

- Mais non voyons ! Je pensais à notre premier entraînement. Que croyez-vous que nous allons faire ? Leur dit Hermione qui paraissait tout excitée à cette idée.

- Je ne sais pas Herm'. Nous verrons bien ! Mais je suis sur que ce sera quelque chose de très dur et de très complexe ! Lui répondit Harry en se laissant tomber sur l'un des confortables fauteuils de la salle commune.

- Et moi, je suis certaine qu'aucun des sorts que nous allons apprendre ne te posera le moindre problème ! Lui répondit Hermione tout en prenant place juste en face de lui. Par contre en ce qui me concerne, et je pense que Ron pense comme moi, il me faudra, j'imagine, beaucoup de travaille pour réussir à t'égaler. "

            Ron s'empressa de confirmer les dires de son amie par des hochements de têtes vigoureux.

" - Et moi, je suis certain que vous y arriverez très bien ! Dumbledore ne vous aurez pas proposé de suivre ce cours avec moi s'il avait pensé que ne vous n'étiez pas assez puissant ! 

- C'est gentil Harry! Merci! Les coupa Ron. Bon, je crois que nous devrions y aller si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard  en cours. Nous avons sortilège je crois…

- Oui, allons-y."

            Tous trois se levèrent et se redirent donc devant leur salle de cours. Ils l'atteignirent quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. 

            Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Flitwick fit entrer tous ses élèves dans la salle où ils prirent place.

"- Bienvenue à vous tous pour cette nouvelle année! Leur dit leur tout petit professeur. Cette année, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé, comme il a dut le faire à tous les autres professeurs de vous apprendre des sorts utiles dans les combats en duel ou dans la vie. Je vais donc vous apprendre des soins qui pourront servire pour les premiers secours. Nous commencerons par un sort assez simple et que certains connaissent certainement, c'est celui qui sert à faire apparaître une attelle. La formule est _'Ferrula'_. Je vais vous demander de vous mettre par deux. Chaque élève aura dix essais pour faire apparaître l'attelle sur la jambe de son équipier, puis vous inverserez les rôles. Je pense que dix essais seront suffisants mais ne vous attendez pas à y arriver dès le premier essai, car c'est tout de même différent de ce que vous avez l'habitude de faire. Si l'un de vous parvient à créer une attelle du premier coup, il fera gagner 15 points à sa maison, mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un en soit capable. Bien, vous pouvez commencer! "

            Harry fit équipe avec Ron tandis qu'Hermione faisait équipe avec Neville. Ils se mirent face à face et ce fut Ron qui commença à lancer le sort sur la jambe d'Harry. Il parvint à lancer le sort correctement après cinq essais. Hermione s'était, elle, retrouvée avec une demie attelle après un essai raté de Neville et le professeur Flitwick avait été obligé d'intervenir. Elle tentait à son tour de lancer ce sort lorsque Ron dit à Harry:

"- C'est à toi vas-y! Je suis sur que tu peux y arriver du premier coup, il te suffit de te concentrer et tu ferra gagner 15 points à Gryffondor."

            Harry saisit sa baguette, la pointa sur la jambe de son ami et se concentra sur une attelle.

_"- Ferrula! "___

            A son grand étonnement, une attelle vint s'attacher sur la jambe de son ami qui affichait un grand sourire ravi.

"- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit! 

- C'est très bien M. Potter! Lui dit le professeur qui était juste derrière en train de s'occuper d'un élève. Comme je vous l'avais dit, j'accorde 15 points à Gryffondor pour cette performance! Et j'accorde également 5 points pour chaque attelle correctement formée et attachée sur la jambe de votre coéquipier. "

            Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Le professeur fit disparaître toutes les attelles. Seuls deux élèves n'étaient pas parvenus à en créer une correcte, le professeur leur demanda donc de s'y exercer pour le cours prochain. La cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit quelques secondes plus tard et tous les élèves sortirent de la salle de cours. Le trio se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors où ils déposèrent leurs affaires de Sortilège pour prendre celle du cours suivant, Botanique.

"- Enfin! Nous allons avoir Botanique! J'attends ce cours depuis les vacances! Dit Neville tout excité. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser!"

            La Botanique était la seule matière où Neville rapportait des points à sa maison. Il faisait d'ailleurs partie des deux qui n'avaient pas maîtrisé le sort _Ferrula_. Heureusement, Hermione lui avait promis de l'aider. 

"- La pause est presque finie, nous devrions y aller en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons. Allez, dépêcher vous!  

- On arrive Hermignone! Mais je trouve qu'en tan que Prefete, tu devrais montrer le bon exemple et ne pas entrer dans le dortoir des garçons! N'oublie pas que c'est interdit! Lui dit Ron pour la taquiner.

- Oh! Hermione, j'y pense, il ne faut pas oublier d'aller nous renseigner à la Bibliothèque sur les Troxanes! Lui dit Harry pensif.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry! Fait attention où tu vas devenir comme Hermione! Lui dit Ron avec un faux air réprobateur.

- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais sur que cela ne te dérangerait absolument pas! Continu a celui-ci sur le même air tout en suivant Hermione hors du dortoir.

- Tu as raison Harry! Je pense que nous pourrons commencer dès ce soir, après notre entraînement. Il commence bine cette semaine? C'est bien ce que tu nous as dit Harry? Dit Hermione sans prêter attention au fou rire de ses amis.

- Oui Herm', ce soir, c'est promis!"

            Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la serre où avait lieu leur cours, les deux garçons s'étaient déjà calmé. Il leur restait quelques instant pendant lesquels ils parlèrent encore de leur entraînement. Hermione était à la fois anxieuse et excitée à cette idée. Elle continua donc de parler pendant que les deux autre se contentaient de l'écouter et d'acquiescer parfois. Peu à peu, les élèves arrivaient et bientôt, tous furent assemblés devant la porte de la serre, seul le professeur manquait à l'appel. Les élèves commençaient à se demander ce qu'il se passait lorsque le professeur Chourave arriva en courant.

"- Mais on ne vous a pas fait passer le message? Le cours à lieu en serre trois! Allez! Dépêchons! Nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps comme cela!"

            Tous les élèves la suivirent en riant de cet incident. Ils se rendirent à la serre # 1 ou se trouvaient les plantes aquatiques.

"- Bien je pense que vous avez comprit que cette année, nous allons commencer par étudier les plantes aquatiques, ainsi que leurs différentes propriétés magiques qui pourront vous être grandement utiles. Tout d'abord, nous allons étudier une plante que vous devez très certainement connaître, la branchiflore que M. Potter à brillamment utilisée l'an passé lors de la seconde épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers."

            Elle se pencha  sortit de sous son bureau une boite de bois qui contenait une dizaine de branchiflore. Elle en distribua aux élèves pour qu'ils en aient un pour deux. 

"- Tout d'abord, quelqu'un, a part bien sur M. Potter qui doit certainement le savoir, peut-il me dire d'où sont originaires ces plantes? Oui M Londubat ? Dit le professeur en lui adressant un regard.

- Les branchiflore sont originaires du bassin méditerranéen, dit celui-ci, sans assurance dans la voix.

- Oui, c'est exact M Londubat, 5 points pour votre maison. En effet, les branchiflores sont originaires du bassin méditerranéen et vous avez put voir l'année précédente quelles sont ces propriétés magiques. Elles permettent de transformer l'appareil respiratoire terrestre de l'homme en un appareil sous-marin, constitué de branchies et non de poumons. Les membres subissent également une transformation puisqu'ils deviennent palmé pour permettre à l'individu transformé de nager plus facilement. Bien je vais donc vous demander de prendre vos branchiflore et de vous dirigez avec moi près du lac où nous allons les tester."

            Le cours se déroula donc dans la bonne humeur puisque les élèves se transformèrent et nagèrent dans l'eau du lac. Pendant la majorité du temps. Leur professeur leur demanda donc comme devoir de faire un rapport sur les branchiflores pour le prochain cours. Elle leur permit ensuite de quitter leur cours plus tôt pour leur permettre de se changer avant le déjeuner, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier.

            En chemin, Ron dit à Harry qu'il avait trouvé cela très agréable de se transformer de cette façon et que cela avait du être très amusant de le faire l'année précédente. Harry lui rappelle alors que, s'il s'était transformé, c'était pour le récupéré au fond de l'eau et que cela ne l'avait donc pas vraiment amusé, ce qui fit rire ses deux amis devant son ton sérieux et déprimé. Ils le prirent chacun par une épaule et regagnèrent ainsi leur salle commune en parlant de choses et d'autre. Il se rendirent ensuite à la grande salle où Dumbledore leur fit une annonce une fois que tous les élèves se furent installés.

"- Bien, je pense que vous êtes maintenant tous au courant qu'un second professeur doit venir assurer les cours de DCFM pour les élèves jusqu'à la quatrième année puisque les heures sont trop nombreuses pour que M. Black puisse les assurer seul. Ce professeur arrivera dans la semaine et vous sera donc présenté dès son arrivé. En attendant, les élèves concernés n'auront pas cours. Bien, maintenant que je vous ai dit cela, je vous souhait un bon appétit."

            Les élèves se ruèrent alors sur les plats. Tous les élèves se demandaient qui allaient bien âtre leur second professeur de DCFM et si, lui aussi, aurait un passé hors du commun, comme tous ceux qu'ils avaient jusqu'à maintenant. Le déjeuner fut bientôt terminé et vint rapidement le moment de retourner en cours. Les cinquième années de Gryffondor n'étaient pas très enthousiasme à cette idée car ils pensaient au supplice qui les attendaient. Ils avaient en effet un double cours de Potion en commun avec les Serpentards. Pourtant ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard car ils savaient très bien que Rogue leur retirerait des points pour cela, ils se hantèrent donc de gagner le cachot où avait lieu le cours. 

Lorsque le trio arriva devant la porte du cachot, la plupart des Serpentards étaient déjà là, adossés au mur du couloir. Ils attendirent donc l'arrivée du professeur tout en essayant de ne pas s'approcher des autres élèves. Au moment où Malefoy remarqua leur présence et s'apprêta à leur lancer l'une des répliques désagréable qu'il adorait, Rogue arriva, coupant le garçon dans son élan.

"- C'est bien la première fois que je suis content de la voir arrivé celui-là! Murmura Harry à ses amis en entrant dans la salle à la suite des autres élèves.

- Cette année, je vous prédis beaucoup de travail et des potions très dures à réaliser! Lança Rogue, sans perdre une seconde, et nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Je ne tolérerais donc aucun écart, et aucune plaisanterie douteuse. Je vous conseille donc de vous mettre très sérieusement au travail et de ne pas compter sur les autres pour vous sortir des mauvaises situation dans lesquelles vous pourrez vous mettre, continua-t-il sur un ton froid et en attardant son regard sur le pauvre Neville qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Vous allez commencer à préparer la potion Omnviso sur laquelle vous aviez à travailler cet été pendant que je ramasse vos devoirs… et gare à vous si vous ne l'avez pas fait!"

            Il commença donc, comme à son habitude, à déambuler dans les allées, distribuant des conseils aux Serpentards en se contentant de se moquer des Gryffondors qui ne parvenait pas à réaliser la potion correctement. Tous les élèves avaient fait leur devoir, ce qui parut décevoir leur professeur. Il les déposa sur son bureau et se retourna vers les élèves. Il recommença son trajet dans les allées, surveillant toutes les préparations de ses élèves. 

            Peu avant la fin du cours, il les vérifia toutes et accorda des points aux Serpentards pour leurs 'potions parfaites!' et n'en distribua aucun aux Gryffondors. Il les regarda ensuite et leur dit:

"- Comme vous le savez, à la fin de l'année, vous aurez à passer vos BUSEs ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois indulgent avec vous, bien au contraire! Vous aurez à apprendre toutes vos potions et à les connaître parfaitement! Croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas un parcours de santé! Mais je sais très bien qui réussira, dit-il en regardant Malefoy, ou qui, au contraire, échouera…  dit-il en regardant Harry fixement."

            Celui-ci préféra rester calme et ne pas faire perdre de points à sa maison, ce qui était rare lors de cours de potion. Il ne dit donc rien et attendit patiemment la fin du cours.

"- Avant de partir, rajouta Rogue, je vous demande de remplir chacun un flacon de potion dans un des deux chaudrons posés sur la première table, vous en aurez besoin pour votre cours de Divination. Par conséquent, ce qui ont pris une autre option n'en prennent pas. Bien, vous pouvez disposer dit-il lorsque la cloche eut retenti, juste après qu'il ait déposé sur la table le chaudron de Malefoy, ainsi que celui d'Hermione."

            Une fois hors de la salle, Harry ne put plus se retenir.

"- Vous avez vu! Il ne nous donne aucun points et puis il prend ton chaudron! C'est donc que la potion était réussie! Et puis vous avez vu la façon dont il m'a fixé pendant qu'il parlait des BUSEs! 

- Voyons, Harry, calme-toi! Tenta Hermione pour apaiser son ami. Et puis maintenant, nous allons nous entraîner, ça vas te calmer."

            Harry se calma dons et ils se rendirent devant la gargouille protégeant l'entrée du bureau de leur directeur. Ce dernier s'y tenait déjà avec Sirius. En arrivant Harry adressa un grand sourire à son parrain et un autre au directeur.

"- Bien, j'ai demandé à Sirius de m'aider à vous entraîner puisqu'il n'a pas cours, ce qu'il a accepté car je pense que nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour ce faire. Et puis ainsi, si l'un de vous évolue plus vite, il ne sera pas retarder, dit-il en regardant Harry, ce qui le fit rougir. Bien, je vais vous montrer la salle où vous vous entraînerez dorénavant. Elle sera protégée par un mot de passe et vous pourrez vous y rendre chaque fois que vous le voulez, tout en étant discret, bien entendu!"

            Ils le suivirent donc dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard. Harry ne connaissait pas cette partie du château, ce qui semblait également être le cas de ses deux amis. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un lion. Dumbledore leur dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mot de passe et que, pour entrer, il suffisait de pousser le tableau. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle était immense, de la même taille que la grande salle. Des fauteuils étaient disposés tout autour de la pièce et tout cela semblait très confortable. Chacun prit place sur l'un d'eux et ils se retournèrent vers Dumbledore. 

"- Voilà ce que j'ai prévu pour ce cours. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai que Harry me montre les sorts qu'il a crées ou modifiés, puis je vous apprendrai des sorts d'attaques et de défense, ainsi que quelques autres choses. Harry, des que je verrai que tu en seras capable, tu apprendras à transplaner, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Bien, Harry, je crois que c'est à toi, nous te regardons."

            Harry leur fit donc la démonstration du Patronus et du bouclier amélioré, ce que Dumbledore trouva très judicieux. Il leur montra ensuite le sortilège qu'il avait créé et qui permettait de priver quelqu'un de ses pouvoirs. Dumbledore fut très impressionné par la puissance d'Harry, car il était très difficile de créer des sorts, surtout pour un sorcier avec si peu d'expérience que lui.

            Dumbledore se leva ensuite et dit aux trois élèves qu'il allait leur apprendre un premier sort d'attaque utile. Il s'agissait d'un sort permettant de bloquer les mouvements et les sorts de l'adversaire, un peu comme le sortilège d'entrave, mais de façon beaucoup plus efficace puisqu'il permettait d'immobiliser totalement la personne sur laquelle le sort était jeté pendant un temps plus ou moins long, selon la puissance du sort. La formule était '_StopuTiempo'. _L'avantage par rapport à un sortilège de stupéfix ou autre était que seul le sorcier qui avait lancé le sort pouvait l'annuler et, si le sorcier était assez puissant, il pouvait donc bloquer une personne très longtemps.

            Les trois amis n'eurent pas trop de mal à lancer le sort mais l'effet ne durait que quelques secondes. Il s'entraînèrent donc pour que leurs sorts tiennent plus longtemps et c'est épuisé par tous ces efforts qu'ils ressortirent de la salle deux heures plus tard. Harry avait réussit à garder Sirius sous l'emprise de son sort aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait voulu et Hermione et Ron avaient également obtenu un résultat très satisfaisant. 

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune, Hermione se souvint tout à coup qu'ils devaient aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur les Troxanes. Ils repartirent donc vers la bibliothèque où ils empruntèrent plusieurs livres dans lesquels les Troxanes étaient mentionnés pour les étudiés dans leur salle commune. Ils y trouvèrent plusieurs informations très intéressantes. Les Troxanes n'étaient pas difficiles. Ils  mangeaient de tout et se sentaient bien partout, tant qu'ils pouvaient se balader à leur guise et manger à leur faim. Ils pouvaient également devenir très affectueux envers leur maître avec le temps mais c'était long. Ils trouvèrent également comment différencier les mâles des femelles et montèrent donc dans leurs dortoirs pour vérifier le sexe des leurs. 

Hermione avait un mâle et le baptisa donc Zeus, comme le lui avait dit Harry. Ron avait également hérité d'un mâle et garda donc Joe comme nom. Celui d'Harry était une femelle qui se vit donc attribuer le nom de Ying. Ils continuèrent à lire les livres et commencèrent à prendre des notes pour leurs rapports jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ils descendirent donc pour manger avec leurs amis avec qui ils parlèrent des cours de la journée, de leurs Troxanes sur lesquels peu avaient commencé à travailler mais aussi de la journée du lendemain et de leur premier cours de Duel auquel ils seraient nombreux à assister.

            Le lendemain matin, Harry entreprit de terminer la lecture de son livre sur la prophétie des héritiers. Il en avait déjà appris beaucoup la veille sur la vie de son prédécesseur mais il voulait pouvoir mieux s'identifier à lui et donc au lion qu'il représentait, pour l'aider à se transformer. Il reprit donc la lecture où il l'avait laissée et trouva y ce qu'il voulait. La première partie parlait de la vie des fondateurs, tandis que celle-ci décrivait leur personnalité ainsi que leurs pouvoirs avec leurs spécificités, exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin. Il parcourut rapidement les pages concernant Elga Poufsouffle, Rowenda Serdaigle et Salazard Serpentard, se disant qu'il y reviendrait plus tard pour en apprendre plus sur Voldemort a travers son aïeul. Il atteint donc les pages concernant Godric Gryffondor qu'il lut attentivement. Il apprit ainsi beaucoup de choses sur son prédécesseur et il remarqua que tout ce qu'il lisait lui correspondait parfaitement. 

A la fin de sa lecture, il décida d'essayer de se transformer en lion. Il se sentait prêt. Il referma donc le livre qu'il déposa aux pieds du lit, puis il vérifia que ses camarades dormaient encore et que les rideaux de son lit étaient correctement fermés. Une fois cela fait, il se concentra donc sur sa forme animale, et, au bout de dix minutes, il réussit à se transformer en lion, pour reprendre presque instantanément sa forme humaine. Il retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois mais, a chaque fois, le même phénomène se produisit. Il se demanda à quoi cela pouvait être du et se dit qu'il le demanderait à Sirius plus tard car son estomac se rappela à lui par un grognement sonore. Il se prépara donc et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, en pensant toutefois a sa transformation du matin.

            En entrant dans la grande salle, il vit qu'une fois encore Cho était assise seule à sa table en train de manger tranquillement. Il lui sourit avant de s'asseoir afin de commencer à manger. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Cho se leva et s'approcha d'Harry, mais celui-ci ne la remarqua pas, absorbé dans ses pensées. 

"- Rejoint moi devant les portes du château dans vingt minutes s'il te plaît, lui dit-elle en s'arrêtant derrière lui.

- Oui, sans problème! Lui répondit-il en avalant sa gorgée de jus de citrouille."

            Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait près des portes du château où il attendait Cho. Il avait rapidement finit son petit déjeuner afin d'avoir le temps de passer à sa salle commune pour prendre ses affaires de cours et pour prévenir ses amis de ne pas l'attendre et de le rejoindre en cours. Il se demandait maintenant ce que la belle Cho avait à lui dire de si important pour vouloir lui parler ainsi, seul à seul. 

            Enfin, il la vit arriver. Elle aussi était passé à sa salle commune puisqu'elle portait son sac et avait mit sa cape sur son dos. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit de le suivre à l'extérieur du château où ils s'assirent sur les marches du perron. Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et devenir plus fort. Il était seul et tout proche de sa belle, de la fille qu'il aimait depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard. Elle se décida enfin à parler au bout de quelques instants. 

"- Voilà Harry, en fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose. Cela concerne Cédric. Je sais que c'est Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui l'a tué et je sais aussi que tu as traversé de terribles épreuves, je ne veux donc pas que tu les revives en me les racontant…

- Merci

- … et je voulais te remercier encore une fois d'avoir ramener son corps ici. Je voulais également que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi.

- Merci beaucoup Cho."

            Un moment de silence gêné s'imposa entre eux. 

"- Cho, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis longtemps, dit soudain Harry, dissipa ainsi ce blanc.

- Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien voilà… tu te rappelle que l'année dernière je t'ai invité au bal…

- Oui… et j'ai été très déçue de ne pas pouvoir t'y accompagner mais Cédric me l'avait déjà demander et je lui avais déjà dit oui… de plus, je ne savais pas que tu avais l'intention de me le demander. 

- Ce n'est pas grave… en fait, si j'ai fait cela c'est que… Cho, je t'aime! "

            Celle-ci le regarda avec des yeux brillant pendant quelques secondes, étonné parce qu'il venait de lui dire, avant de se rapprocher d'avantage de lui afin de déposer un tendre et léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, auquel celui-ci répondit délicatement.

"- Je croyais que jamais cela ne m'arriverai… tu sais, Cédric était pour moi plus un grand frère qu'autre chose… c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui me plaisait déjà l'année dernière… mais je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas remarquée et que tu m'avait invitée au bal à défaut d'une autre…

- Je ne suis pas comme ça…"

            Elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer. 

"- Je vous aime également M. Potter."

            Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser plus passionné celui-là. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants ensemble puis durent se séparer pour aller en cours, tout en se promettant de se retrouver plus tard.

            Harry ayant cours de soin aux créatures magiques attendit ses amis à qui il avait demandé d'amené son Troxane tout en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Sa métamorphose du matin lui était totalement sortie de l'esprit. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

"- Alors, ce rendez-vous avec Cho? Ça a donné quoi? Raconte! Lui demanda Ron d'un air malicieux.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est elle que j'ai vue?

- A ton sourire niais! Lui répondit-il sur le même air.

- C'est surtout parce qu'il a croisé Cho en venant d'ici et qu'elle venait de là, rectifia Hermione.

- Alors, racontes… lui redemanda Ron en se plantant devant lui.

- Vous avez pensez à prendre Ying? Demanda Harry en se détournant de Ron et de sa question embarrassante. 

            Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et lui tendit la petite boule de poil. Il la saisit dans ses bras et partit en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid, suivit par ses deux amis, dont Ron qui était mort de rire devant l'attitude de Harry. Arrivé là-bas, ils furent surpris de voir Malefoy entouré de ses deux acolytes. 

"- Tiens! Potter! Toujours accompagné par la Sang-De-Bourbe et par le rouquin pouilleux. 

- Je préfère ça à deux gars trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu tu n'es qu'un crétin Malefoy! Remarque, qui se ressemble s'assemble. 

- Crois-moi Potter, dans quelques temps; lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura mit ses plans à exécution, tu feras moins le malin!" Répondit le blond sur un ton agressif avant de s'éloigner, non sans adresser un regard haineux et menaçant à Hermione, ne laissant ainsi pas le temps à ses deux gorilles d'intervenir.

            La jeune fille se retourna vers les deux garçons.

"- Croyez-vous qu'il soit devenu un Mangemort cet été?

- C'est possible lui répondit Harry… mais je pense que de toutes façons on ne pourra jamais le prouver… Voldemort n'aurait pas prit le risque de lui mettre la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras pour qu'on e le découvre pas. Enfin n'y pensons plus, le cours va bientôt commencer."

            En effet, tous les élèves étaient maintenant présents et Hagrid sortait du château. Le cours se déroula tranquillement. Seuls quelques élèves avaient réussit à déterminer le sexe de leur Troxane, les autres n'avaient pas encore cherché. Hagrid parla tour à tour à chaque élève, plus exactement chaque groupe que les élèves formaient. Il leur donnait des conseils pour s'occuper de leur animal selon ce qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé. A la fin de l'heure, les élèves repartirent vers leurs salles communes respectives pour déposer leurs Troxanes avant de se rendre devant la salle de DCFM, cours que les deux maisons avaient encore une fois en commun. Sirius fit entrer tous les élèves dans la salle quelques secondes après la sonnerie.

"- Bonjour à tous. Comme lors des cours précédents, vous allez vous exercer au patronus, mais nous ferons également autre chose, mais vous verrez ça plus tard. Bine vous pouvez commencer."

            Harry ses entait gêné! Il ne savait pas s'il devait, comme pour le cours précédent, aider ses camarades où rester tranquille à s'exercer comme les autres. Car s'il savait que son aide ne dérangeait pas les Serdaigle, il savait également que ce ne serait pas le cas des Serpentard. Sirius remarqua que son filleul semblait indécis et décida donc d'intervenir.

"- Je voulais également préciser aux Serpentard qu'un élève de Gryffondor maîtrise déjà ce sort et apporte donc son aide aux autres élèves."

            Plusieurs Serpentard protestèrent et d'autre affirmait que c'était impossible.

"- Mais il n'aidera que les élèves qui le lui demandent, je me charge des autres! Termina-t-il faisant ainsi taire les Serpentard.

            Harry fut soulagé par cette intervention et remercia son parrain d'un regard, puis il se leva pour se diriger vers Neville. Il avait remarqué que celui-ci avait l'air perdu. Il resta donc avec lui pendant un bon moment et le conseilla du mieux qu'il put, lui donnant les même conseils que lui avait donné le professeur Lupin lors de sa troisième année. Il passa ensuite donner des conseils à d'autre Gryffondor.

            Au bout d'un moment, Sirius quitta un groupe de Serpentard, dont Malefoy, et retourna à son bureau, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire les élèves et chacun reprit sa place. 

"- Bien, étant donné que certains élèves doutent encore de la véracité de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, je vais demander à Harry de me rejoindre ici."

            A ce nom, le regard de Malefoy lança des éclairs. En effet, il n'avait pas remarqué qu c'était lui qui aider les élèves, ne s'occupant pas des Gryffondor. Harry se leva donc et rejoignit Sirius près de son bureau. 

"- Vas-y, montre leur ton Patronus s'il te plait. 

_- Spero Patronus!_ "Lança-t-il alors en pensant aux événements du matin. 

            Un magnifique cerf argenté sortit comme toujours de sa baguette pour se dissiper quelques instant plus tard. Tous les Serpentard n'en revenait pas et Harry fut bien content d'avoir ainsi rabaisser le caquet de Malefoy.

"- Je vous annonce là-dessus que nous en avons finit avec les Patronus pour aujourd'hui, reprit Sirius alors qu'Harry retournait s'asseoir. Il nous reste encore trois quarts d'heure de cours que nous allons mettre à profit pour déjà voir quel est votre niveau en duel. Vous allez donc former des groupes de deux et je vais voir quels sont les sorts que vous maîtriser déjà."

            Harry se mit encore une fois avec Ron tandis qu'Hermione se mettait avec Neville. 

"- Bien, je vais vous demander de jeter un sort, ce que vous ferrez chacun votre tour et je pourrais ainsi évaluer votre niveau. Jeter le sortilège de désarmement."

            Tous les élèves se préparèrent donc à lancer ce sort. Harry dit à Ron de le faire en premier, ce que celui-ci fit en disant la formule. La baguette d'Harry atterrit dans ses mains, sans faire bouger ce dernier. La plupart des élèves réussissaient ce sort et les baguettes volaient à travers la salle. Harry y réussit à son tour en obligeant Ron à reculer de plusieurs mètres. Ils testèrent ensuite plusieurs autres sorts que les élèves réussirent plus ou moins bien pendant que Sirius prenait des notes. Puis la cloche sonna et tous les élèves sortirent pour rejoindre la grande salle où les attendait leur repas. Tout en mangeant, la plupart des élèves discutaient du cours qui suivait, duel.

Harry se dépêcha de finir son déjeuner car il voulait passer à la volière avent le cours pour voir comment Godric se portait. Ron lui dit qu'il l'accompagnait tandis qu'Hermione, elle, préférait rester dans la grande salle. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent donc vers la volière. Harry trouva Godric perché près d'Hedwige sui somnolait tranquillement. Lorsqu'il le vit, Godric s'envola pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de son jeune maître qu'il appréciait déjà.

"- Je suis content de te voir Godric. Et tu sais que tu as toujours ton perchoir au dortoir! Tu peux venir chaque fois que tu veux."

            Ron qui était parti voir Coq revint avec un air exaspéré.

"- Décidément, toujours aussi excité ce hibou! ." 

            Il caressa Godric sur la tête avant que celui-ce ne s'envole et ne sorte par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres ouvertes de la grande pièce.

            Les deux adolescents se hantèrent de regagner la grande salle où le cours de duel était sur le point de commencer. Les professeurs avaient repoussé les quatre grandes tables contre les murs afin de libérer l'espace et comme trois ans auparavant, une estrade était installée au centre de la pièce. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione en grande conversation avec l'une des jeunes filles de Serdaigle de cinquième année. Un peu plus loin, Harry remarqua Cho à qui il adressa un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire charmeur. Ron qui avait remarqué ce petit manège donna un coup d'épaule dans le bras de son ami. Dumbledore, suivit de Sirius, Rogue McGonnagal et Flitwick entra dans la pièce par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire tous les élèves.

"- Bienvenue à vous tous! Je suis heureux de constater que vous êtes venu aussi nombreux pour assister à ce premier cours de duel de l'année qui, je l'espère, ne sera pas le dernier, commença Dumbledore en faisant référence à leur précédente expérience. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par faire trois groupes de niveau. Le but de ce cours sera de vous entraîner au duel magique. Vous allez y apprendre des sorts qui pourront vous être utile. Vous en connaissez certainement plusieurs mais vous apprendrez à les utiliser au mieux. Un simple sort de désarmement par exemple ne sert pas seulement à désarmer votre adversaire mais également à le repousser brutalement afin de l'empêcher de vous attaquer. Mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer et j'en ai déjà bien assez dit, je laisse donc la parole à vos professeurs qui vous expliqueront tout cela mieux que moi".

            Sirius et Rogue se regardèrent et Sirius finit par s'avancer.

"- Pour cette première séance, nous allons faire les groupes puis voir quelles sont les capacités de chacun. Pour cela, les petits entraînements que je vous ai fait faire ce matin ou hier nous aiderons un peu. Je vais demander aux cinquième, sixième et septième années de se rapprocher pendant que les autres irons rejoindre les professeurs McGonnagal et Flitwick de l'autre côté, dans le but de vous évaluer plus aisément. Voilà qui est fait. Mettez-vous par deux. J'ai déjà estimé le niveau de certain d'entre vous mais pas de tout le monde, je vais donc vous demander de recommencer les mêmes exercices que pendant les cours."

            Ils recommencèrent donc tour à tour à se lancer des sorts pendant que les professeurs Rogue et Black passaient au milieu d'eux en prenant des notes. Au bout d'environ une demi-heure d'exercice, les deux professeurs s'éloignèrent et discutèrent afin de placer tous les élèves dans le groupe qui lui convenait le mieux. Pendant ce temps, les élèves purent parler en attendant de savoir quel était leur niveau. Les professeurs revinrent avec dans leurs mains, la liste des élèves présents ainsi que le groupe dans lequel ils étaient placés. Sirius commença donc par les septièmes années. La plupart furent envoyés dans le troisième groupe, seuls quelques-uns se retrouvèrent dans le second. Les sixièmes années quant à eux se retrouvèrent divisés. La moitié dans le troisième groupe, la moitié dans le second. Quand vint le tour des cinquième année, Harry fut surpris de voir que tous étaient envoyés dans le second groupe, et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il entendit que lui était dans le troisième groupe. En fait, seul deux cinquième années étaient dans ce groupe. Lui et une jeune fille, celle qui avait parlé du patronus pendant le cours de DCFM et qui était à Serdaigle. Harry regarda les autres élèves. Il fut surpris de voir que Malefoy était dans le second groupe.

            Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'est pas devenu Mangemort, li se serait entraîner au duel sinon! Pensa-t-il.

            Avant de commencer, ils attendirent quelques minutes que les plus jeunes soient répartit. Tous, Sirius et Rogue comprit furent étonné de voir McGonnagal arriver avec une jeune fille de quatrième année de Serdaigle en annonçant qu'elle avait le niveau du troisième groupe, ce que la fillette justifia en leur disant que son père était duelliste en France lorsqu'il était plus jeune. 

Le second groupe était celui où les élèves étaient les plus nombreux, les professeurs Rogue et McGonnagal s'en occupèrent donc tandis que Sirius restait avec le troisième qui était le plus petit et Flitwick avec le premier où il y avait tous les premières et deuxième année.

"- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, aujourd'hui je vais tester vos capacités propres. Pour cela, je vais vous demander de vous mettre par deux et si possible, de niveau égal."

            Harry, voyant que les deux Serdaigle se mettaient ensemble, se tourna et vit Cho qui s'avançait vers lui.

"- Je ne savais pas que tu étais doué en duel! Lui dit-elle en lui faisant face.

- J'ai été obligé de m'y mettre rapidement l'année dernière lui dit-il avec un sourire mélancolique.

- Oh! pardon je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien comme vous l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure, le sort de désarmement à des capacités supérieur au simple fait de désarmer, je vais donc voir où chacun de vous en est. Je vais donc vous demander de lancer ce sort à votre adversaire lorsque je vous appellerai."

            Sirius appela donc plusieurs élèves qui lancèrent ce sort avec plus ou moins d'effet sur leur adversaire. Cho parvint à repousser Harry de quelques mètres. Tous furent surpris de voir à quel point Harry repoussa Cho. Quand vint le tour de la plus jeune du groupe, Sally, elle lança, elle aussi, un sort très efficace qui fit voler son adversaire. Sirius félicita tous les élèves puis reprit la parole.

"- Maintenant que j'ai vu ce que ce sort peut donner sur une personne, je voudrais également voir ce qu'il peut donner sur un groupe de personne. Pour cela, je vais donc vous demander de vous rassembler et je vous appellerai un à un et vous lancerez le sort sur l'ensemble de vos camarades."

            Ils recommencèrent donc l'exercice. La majorité des élèves réussissaient à obtenir les baguettes sans pour autant faire reculer leurs possesseurs. Quand vint le tour de Sally, celle-ci parvint à obtenir les baguettes et à faire reculer les élèves ce que jusqu'à présent, seul un élève de septième année était parvenu à faire. Harry parvint lui aussi au même résulta, ce qui l'étonna grandement.

"- Voilà, c'est bientôt la fin du cours, je vais donc finir par vous montrer ce que j'attends de vous et ce à quoi nous allons travailler au prochain cours."

            Il fit, à son tour, face aux élèves et prononça la formule. Toutes les baguettes volèrent dans ses mains et les élèves furent expulsés et atterrirent en douceur sur les cousins que Sirius avait placés au début du cours. Les élèves furent stupéfaits par la puissance de ce sort et impatient de pouvoir en faire autant. 

            "- Whaou! C'était génial ce cours! S'extasia Ron en sortant de la grande salle pour rejoindre son ami. Je ne pensais pas qu'un cours puisse être aussi intéressant. 

- J'avoue que ce cours a été très instructif pour moi aussi, ajouta Hermione. Et je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné. Tu te rends compte que tu es dans le troisième groupe! Remarque, ce n'est pas étonnant, tu es très puissant Harry!

- Merci mais moi je me demande pourquoi toi et Ron n'êtes pas dans le même groupe que moi car après tout, vous avez le même niveau que moi. 

- Ne soit pas modeste Harry, tu es beaucoup plus puissant que nous. Et puis je te rassure, le second groupe nous conviens très bien… n'est ce pas Hermione?"

            Celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle semblait pensive. Tout d'un coup, elle sembla se rappeler quelque chose et parti en courrant en direction de la salle commune. Les deux garçons la regardèrent partir puis se regardèrent en échangeant un haussement d'épaule. Il continuèrent leur chemin tranquillement jusqu'à leur salle commune. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils virent Hermione redescendre du dortoir des filles. Elle semblait nerveuse. Ils s'approchèrent donc d'elle. Elle leur dit de venir pour qu'elle puisse leur parler sans que personne ne les entendent.  

"- Vous vous souvenez, le jour du départ, quand je vous ai dit qu'il me semblait que j'avais oublié quelque chose? Et bien je viens de me rappeler ce que c'était! C'est le pot en verre dans lequel j'avais mit Rita Skeeter sous sa forme Animagus. Et bien je l'ai oublié chez Sirius, aux 'Maraudeurs!' Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Herm', lui dit Harry. Je vais demander à Sirius s'il peut passer le prendre ce week-end! Mais au fait… dit moi… tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu la relâcherai? Hum, dit moi Herm'? Et de toute façon, que compte-tu faire d'elle?

- Oui, il faut que je la relâche mais tan que je la garde, elle ne pourra pas écrire d'horrible article sur n'importe qui! Mais je crois que je la relâcherai à notre première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, si toutefois j'ai réussit à la récupérer!"

            Les trois amis firent ensemble leurs devoirs puis continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. En allant dans le dortoir pour ranger ses affaires de cours, Harry vit Godric sur son perchoir, entouré de ses amis, Seamus, Dean et Neville.

"- Whaou, c'est le phœnix qu'Hagrid t'a offert pour ton anniversaire? Il est magnifique! Comment se fait-il que nous ne l'aillons pas vu auparavant? Lui dit Seamus sans reprendre son souffle. 

- Oui, c'est le phœnix qu'Hagrid m'a offert, son nom est Godric et c'est gentil de dire qu'il est magnifique et si vous ne l'avez pas vu avant c'est parce qu'il était à la volière mais que je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir ici quand il le voulait. Voilà, j'ai répondu à tout? Leur dit Harry  en s'approchant à son tour de l'oiseau.

- S'il t'écoute et qu'il te comprend c'est qu'il commence déjà à te faire confiance! Lui dit Dean qui paraissait admiratif. Si je sais tout ça, c'est parce que mon grand-père me parlait souvent de ce qu'il faisait quand j'étais petit et il était éleveur d'animaux magique."

            Ils continuèrent à parler un peu avant de descendre à la grande salle. Le reste de la soirée fut tranquille. Harry remarqua que Rogue ne regardait plus Sirius avec le regard haineux qu'il avait au départ. Même s'il ne lui portait pas un regard très amical, mais c'était déjà une amélioration.

            Harry fut heureux de constater lorsqu'il fut de retour dans son dortoir que Godric était toujours là. Lorsque son jeune maître se coucha, celui-ci s'envola pour venir se percher juste au-dessus de sa tête, sur le montant de son lit.

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre de fait!!!! Je voulais remercier tous mes reviewveurs, tous vos messages me font plaisir alors laisser en d'autre!!!!

Et donner moi aussi des idées pour la suite ou dites moi ce que vous aimeriez que je fasse

Voilà gros bisous

Liv'


	8. Sélections

VIII. Sélection. 

            Le jeudi matin encore Harry se réveilla tôt et put enfin entamer la parie du livre qui traitait de la prophétie et donc, de lui et de son destin. Au-dessus de sa tête, Godric dormait paisiblement et sa présence il ne savait pas pourquoi, réconfortait Harry. Celui-ci prit son livre qui était à présent en excellent état. Il l'ouvrit donc au début de la troisième partie. Il fut étonné de voir à quel point cette prophétie, qui avait été écrite plus de mille ans auparavant, pouvait être fidèle à la réalité. Elle disait que, milles ans après les fondateurs, un descendant de chacun des quatre célèbres sorciers naîtrait, dignes héritiers de leur prédécesseur, et qu'ils présenteraient les même caractéristiques qu'eux. Comme dans le passé, deux d'entre eux, Gryffondor et Serpentard en la personne de leurs héritiers, se livreraient bataille. Plusieurs affrontements auraient lieu. Le tout premier aurait d'ailleurs lieu alors que l'un des deux héritiers serait incapable de se défendre. Pourtant, celui-ci survivrait et renverrait le sort qui devait le tuer au lanceur qui serait alors déposséder de ses pouvoirs ainsi que de son corps jusqu'à ce que les deux adversaires soit capable de s'affronter. Quand ce moment viendrait, un autre affrontement aurait lieu au cours duquel l'héritier disparu retrouvera son corps et ses pouvoirs avec l'aide involontaire de l'autre héritier. Les deux s'affronterons mais aucun ne sera tuer. Plusieurs combats suivront encore (je sais pas exactement, j'ai pas encore décidé alors je mets pas de chiffre précis), avant que l'un des deux héritier ne parvienne à détruire son adversaire. La prophétie ne disait pas quel héritier vaincrait l'autre et ne donnait pas non plus le nom des quatre héritiers. Seuls ces mots étaient inscrits.

"L'héritier qui vivra sera celui qui aura comprit la faiblesse que son prédécesseur avait trop longtemps négligée et qui saura en faire une force pour vaincre"

"Sache héritier que malgré ce que tu viens de lire, tu es maître de ton destin et que seul toi peut déterminer, par tes choix, celui qui vaincra. La prophétie peut avoir tort!"

            Le livre n'évoquait pas non plus les affrontements qui suivraient entre les deux héritiers, ni d'ailleurs ceux qui avaient eut lieu avant le retour de Voldemort, et ne parlait que très peu du rôle des deux autres héritiers. Harry se demandait quelle pouvait être la faiblesse que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard avaient bien pu négliger. Il se dit qu'il y penserait plus tard lorsqu'il vit que le livre n'était pas terminé comme il le croyait mais qu'il y avait des pages qui suivaient. Son étonnement fut d'autant plus grand lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ces pages parlaient de lui, de sa vie, de la même façon qu'elle racontaient celle de Gryffondor. Il se dit que se devait être un des autres pouvoir de ce livre spécial et qu'il était possible qu'une autre prophétie naisse mettant en jeu son héritier et celui des trois autres. En regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il était déjà plus de sept heure et qu'il commencerait donc la lecture de cette partie du livre plus tard.

            Il regarda encore une fois sa montre en pensant à Cho. Il vit que celle-ci était dans les couloirs, sûrement en train de se diriger vers la grande salle. Il se prépara donc rapidement et se hâta de l'y rejoindre. La grande salle était toujours aussi vide. Il s'approcha de la table des Serdaigle où était assise Cho. Il déposa un doux baiser dans son cou. Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire et lui dit de s'assoire avec elle car cela ne dérangeait certainement pas le seul autre Serdaigle présent, installé à l'autre bout de la table. Ils mangèrent donc ensemble à la table. Lorsque trop d'élèves arrivèrent, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle pour rester seul. Il trouvèrent un coin tranquille où il s'assirent pour discuter. Cho lui raconta un peu sa vie. Elle était issue d'une famille de sorciers. Sa mère était une 'sang pur' tandis que son père était moldu par sa mère. Elle avait une sœur qui rentrerait à Poudlard l'année suivante. Elle avoua à Harry qu'elle connaissait déjà toute sa vie puisqu'elle avait acheté le livre qui parlait de lui dès sa sortie. Ils discutèrent encore un peu de Quidditch et firent des pronostics sur l'équipe qui remporterait la coupe cette année dans le tournoi, mais ne connaissant pas le niveau des autres équipes, ils ne purent qu'espérer que se serait une équipe de Poudlard qui gagnerait, en excluant bien sur celle de Serpentard. Ils se quittèrent après un long baiser passionné afin de regagner leur salle commune avant le début des cours pour récupérer leurs affaires.

            Tous les cinquième années avaient maintenant cours d'histoire de la magie. Ils se demandaient tous ce qu'ils allait faire pour être ainsi tous regrouper en une seule classe. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle qui avait subit un sortilège d'agrandissement pour pouvoir contenir tous les élèves. La réponse à leur question vint bientôt. Le professeur Binns entra comme toujours par le mur et se plaça face à ses élèves. 

- Cette année, comme vous vous en doutez certainement, les cours d'histoire ont été quelque peu modifié. En effet, tout au long de cette année, vous allez faire des recherches sur les fondateurs de l'école dans laquelle vous apprenez la magie. Chaque maison vas ainsi devoir travailler sur la vie du fondateur, du sorcier qui a créer son histoire. Le dossier que vous me rendrez à la fin de l'année sera ce qui vous servira d'examen de fin d'année, autrement dit, cette recherche constitue votre BUSE d'histoire de la magie. Tous les élèves ont le m^me sujet mais je m'attends évidemment à ce que votre travail soit personnel, c'est pourquoi il est formellement interdit de demander à des élèves d'une autre classe que la votre de vous donnez les renseignement qu'ils ont trouvés, d'ailleurs, un sort vous sera lancer afin d'éviter toute tentation. Vous devez par contre former des groupes de allant de deux à quatre élèves pour les recherches sans communiquer de renseignement aux autre groupes encore une fois, car vous devrez faire, à la fin de l'année, un résumer de la vie du fondateur de votre maison."

            Tous les élèves étaient ravis de ne pas avoir à subir les cours soporifiques de leur professeur d'histoire et, au lieu de cela, d'avoir la possibilité d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les fondateurs de leur école. Ils formèrent donc des groupes que le professeur nota puis il leur jeta le sort, les empêchant ainsi de tricher. Harry dit à Hermione et Ron qu'il pourrait trouver beaucoup de renseignement sut Godric Gryffondor dans son livre, _'Héritiers, Milles Ans Après' _et qu'il pourrait être intéressant de parler de la légende concernant les héritiers dans leur devoir, ce à quoi ses amis réagir de manière enthousiaste. 

            Leur cours suivant était divination. Harry espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à faire l'expérience de la potion et des rêves prémonitoires tout de suite, mais il pensait que Trelawney ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille. C'est donc avec le moral assez bas qu'il avait gravit l'échelle et s'était installé à l'une des tables à la suite de Ron. Trelawney leur dit de sa voix basse, qu'elle voulait mystérieuse:

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer à étudier les rêves de plusieurs élèves. J'espère que vous avez tous apporté les potions que vous avez préparées avec le professeur Rogue car nous allons en avoir besoin pour cela. Pour cette première expérience, deux élèves vont rêver, puis nous analyserons son rêve. Alors… Melle Lavande Brown et… M. Potter! Dit-elle, comme Harry s'y attendait. Nous allons commencer par vous M. Potter. Venez! Installez-vous et buvez votre potion, lui dit-elle en lui indiquant un lit placé près de son bureau. 

- Mais… j'ai oublié ma potion, alors je pense que vous devriez plutôt faire passer quelqu'un qui l'a maintenant, et je passerai plus tard… tenta Harry pour éviter cette expérience pour laquelle il avait un mauvais pressentiment, surtout lorsqu'il pensait aux rêves qu'il faisait…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je suis sure que M. Londubat va se faire un plaisir de vous donner la sienne. Vous lui donnerez la votre pour le prochain cours! Dit-elle en se rapprochant de Neville pour être sure que celui-ci accepte.

            Neville s'exécuta donc et lui tendis sa fiole de potion. Harry fut donc contraint de s'installer sur le lit. Il fut un instant tenté de ne pas boire la potion et de s'en débarrasser autrement, amis il se dit que Trelawney s'en rendrait compte car il n'avait rien pour la dissimuler et qu'elle le fixait. Il but donc la potion qui avait un goût horrible, et s'installa sur le lit. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre vaguement le sort que le professeur lui lançait pour permettre à toute la classe de voir son rêve, chose dont il se serait bien passé, avant que le sommeil ne le gagne.

            La potion devait être efficace car, aussitôt, il se mit à rêver. Il se tenait dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton où il s'était déjà trouvé auparavant, le soir de la troisième tâche…

- Tue l'autre!

… Et c'est ce qu'il revécut! …

Non! Pas ça! Pas maintenant! Alors que tous les élèves me regardent!

… En même temps que tous les élèves de sa classe! Ils allaient découvrirent ce qu'il c'était passé lors de cette nuit que Dumbledore avait tout fait pour garder secrète. Ils allaient assister au retour de Voldemort et à la mort de Cédric, de la même façon que lui l'avait vécut, avec la douleur en moins.

            Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Harry n'eu pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que tous les regards étaient, en cet instant, fixé sur lui. Certains devaient exprimer de la terreur face à cette scène, mais le pire pour lui, serait de lire la pitié dans le regard de ses amis. Harry se le va donc sans lever la tête vers eux. Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle de classe dont l'atmosphère était plus lourde que jamais. Il se dirigea vers la table qu'il partageait avec Ron, rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la sale, toujours dans ce même silence quasi religieux. Même Trelawney n'osa pas intervenir, les images parlant d'elles même. 

Il regagna rapidement sa salle commune. Il resta un long moment allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, ressassant ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Dans peu de temps, tous les élèves seraient au courant de toute l'histoire et il serait à nouveau le centre d'attention de toute l'école, comme il l'avait déjà été plusieurs fois, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Le plus pénible pour lui serait d'avoir à endurer le regard de Trelawney au prochain cours ou, plus proche, celui de ses amis qui voudraient l'aider, le consoler, mais dont la pitié lui serait intolérable.

Il décida donc de se changer les idées et de dire tout net à ses amis avant que ceux-ci n'aient eut le temps de parler qu'il allait bien, ce qui au fond n'était pas totalement faux puisque après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce même rêve. Il prit donc le livre de Quidditch qu'il avait eut avec son balai et qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de lire. Il détaillait toutes les possibilités du 'Tempête De Lumière' et elles étaient nombreuses. 

            Lorsque ses amis arrivèrent, ils le trouvèrent assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne les avait même pas remarqué. Hermione, qui avait été mise au courant par Ron, était inquiète mais pensa qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire car il n'en avait apparemment aucune envie, il leur en parlerait lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé. Elle fit part de cela aux autres et tous acquiescèrent. Ils avaient essayé de convaincre leur professeur ainsi que les autres élèves de le classe de ne rien dire à propos du rêve d'Harry mais ils se doutaient que d'ici quelques heures, toute l'école serait au courant.

- Salut toi! Qu'est ce que tu lis? Lui demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils proche de celui sur lequel Harry était assis.

- Le livre de mon 'Tempête de lumière'…

- j'aurais préféré être ici avec toi plutôt q'avec cette folle de Trelawney! Si tu l'avais entendue commenter le rêve que Lavande a fait à propos d'une libellule qui volait à travers les montagnes… j'te jure, j'aurai du te suivre… lui dit Ron en s'affalant à la suite d'Hermione sur un fauteuil.

            Harry sourit au commentaire de son ami. Il était heureux que ceux-ci aient comprit qu'il ne voulait pas de questions.

- Et je peux te demander ce qu'elle a dit quand je suis parti? Lui demanda Harry en refermant son livre.

- Bof… pas grand chose en fait… Elle a dit qu'il était inutile de commenter ce rêve puisqu'il parlait de lui-même. Elle avait l'air sous le choc, comme tout le monde. Elle m'a chargé de te donner les devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours.

- Merci… merci de ne pas me poser de questions. Je vous promets que je vous raconterai tout un jour, amis pas tout de suite… c'est encore trop tôt…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous te comprenons et nous ne te demandons rien, tu fais comme tu vois!

            Les trois amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Harry espérait ardemment que la nouvelle n'aurait pas encore fait le tour de l'école et qu'il pourrait ainsi prendre son déjeuner tranquillement, peut-être le dernier avant longtemps. A son grand étonnement, lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, personne ne lui porta l moindre attention, signe que personne n'était au courant, ce qui lui fit un grand plaisir. Il s'installa donc à sa table dans la plus totale indifférence. Seul Cho le regardait intensément. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et se mit à manger joyeusement. 

            Le cours qui suivait était un cours de DCFM en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Harry était heureux d'avoir cours avec son parrain à qui il adressa un petit sourire avant de quitter la salle avec ses deux amis. Cho les suivit à l'extérieur et se hâta pour les rejoindre. 

- Harry! Attends-moi! Cria-t-elle en les apercevant au bout d'un couloir.

            Celui-ci s'arrêta pour l'attendre en disant à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait pour le cours. Ron lui répondit par un sourire complice. Cho arriva et embrassa Harry dès qu'il fut à sa portée.

- Oui? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ou seulement pour recevoir un de mes merveilleux baiser? Lui demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

- Hum! … En fait, je suis venue pour avoir deux de tes merveilleux baisers, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau… mais aussi pour te demander quelque chose. Voilà… tout à l'heure, lorsque tu es entré dans la grande salle, j'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air triste… ou plutôt… perturbé… Je voulais juste savoir si tout allais bien… tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi…

- En fait, c'est une longue histoire… je te raconterai tout cela plus tard si tu veux bien… a plus tard ma belle… lui dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa salle de cours.

            Cho resta dans le couloir encore quelques instants, pensive, avant de regagner, elle aussi, sa salle de cours.

            Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de cours, tous les élèves étaient déjà présents, en train d'attendre Sirius qui ne tarda pas à arriver et les fit entrer dans la salle. Il semblait de bonne humeur et était souriant. Encore une fois, ils s'entraînèrent aux Patronus et les Poufsouffles furent enchantés de l'aide supplémentaire que leur apportait Harry. Il lui était en effet plus facile de leur expliquer comment faire étant donné qu'il avait rencontré les mêmes problèmes qu'eux deux ans auparavant et qu'il se souvenait du temps et des problèmes qu'il avait rencontré, tandis que l'apprentissage de Sirius remontait à plusieurs années et que c'était devenu un mécanisme. 

Le cours se passa onc tranquillement. Certains élèves parvenaient déjà, bien que difficilement, à produire une légère forme argentée, amis qui s'estompait trop rapidement. Ron et Hermione en faisaient parti, ainsi qu'un élève de Poufsouffle, ce qui les rendaient tous trois très fiers. 

            A la fin du cours, Harry resta pour parer à Sirius.

- Dis-moi Harry, j'ai entendu parler de l'incident de ce matin lors du cours de divination. Ne t'en fait pas, Dumbledore à fait le nécessaire afin que personne ne soit au courant.

- C'est gentil de sa part. Je ne voulais pas être encore une fois le centre d'attention de toute l'école. Je l'ai déjà assez été je crois!

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a pensé… et, dis-moi toi… ce n'est pas avec la jeune et belle Cho Chang que je t'ai vu ce matin? Petit cachottier! 

- Oh! … Heu… oui… enfin… je dois aller en cours, tu ne voudrais que je sois en retard, n'est ce pas? Dit Harry en sortant, ce qui fit rire son parrain.

            Ils se séparèrent donc ainsi et Harry rejoint ses amis devant la salle de Sortilège. Ses amis étaient un peu plus loin, en train de discuter tranquillement, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il parle sérieusement à Ron à propos d'Hermione, mais pour le moment, il les écouta discuter du monde magique. En entendant tout cela, il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à s'abonner à la 'Gazette du Sorcier'. La sonnerie retentit peu après et le professeur Flitwick les fit rapidement entrer dans la salle. 

            Cette fois, au lieu d'apprendre à placer des attelles sur les membres cassés, ils apprirent un sort qui permettait de soigner les blessures superficielles et légères, telles que les égratignures et les coupures. La formule du sort était _"DermiaRepo" _et à la fin du cours, la moitié des élèves parvenaientà soigner sans problèmes les blessures que leur professeur leur infligeait magiquement.

            A la fin de leur journée, les Gryffondors regagnaient leur salle commune pour y déposer leurs affaires et Harry se débrouilla pour se retrouver seul avec Ron afin de lui parler.

- Dis-moi Ron, j'ai remarqué que vous parliez souvent avec Hermione en ce moment et que vous ne vous disputiez pratiquement plus… qu'est ce que ça cache tout ça hein?…

- Mais rien enfin… rien du tout!

- Dis-moi franchement, tu n'éprouve rien pour elle?

- Si mais… il faut que tu m'aide! Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle le comprenne!

- Dis le lui franchement, je sui sûr qu'elle est dans le même cas que toi! 

- Tu crois?

- Mais oui!

- Et toi, j'ai remarqué que ça marché plutôt bien pour toi avec Cho… tu aurais pu me le dire! Je suis content pour toi!

- Merci Ron… je voulais vous le dire mais de toutes façons, vous le savez, c'est l'essentiel!

- Oui, tu as raison…

            Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés dans leur dortoir d'où ils redescendirent après avoir déposé leurs affaires. Harry consulta alors sa montre qui lui indiqua que Cho était près du lac. Il dit à ses amis qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et l'y rejoint. Elle se promenait tranquillement sur les rives du lac avec deux amies qui s'éloignèrent en gloussant en voyant Harry s'approcher. Ils perlèrent de tout et de rien perdant plusieurs minutes. Harry entraîna ensuite Cho à l'écart près d'un arbre et ils s'assirent sur une grosse pierre plate.

- Cho, je vais te dire ce qui c'est passé ce matin en cours de Divination. En fait, Trelawney nous fait étudier les rêves prémonitoires et elle m'a choisit comme cobaye. Mais mon rêve n'avait pas besoin d'être interprété… j'ai rêvé de la troisième tache et toute la classe y a assisté en même temps que moi…

            Il entreprit alors de lui raconter ce qu'il c'était exactement passé cette nuit là. Il lui dit aussi que s'il était anxieux à l'heure du déjeuner, c'était parce qu'il avait peur que toute l'école soit au courant de cet incident, amis que Dumbledore s'en été occupé et que personne ne l'apprendrait. Cho était bouleversée par ce que venait de lui dire le jeune homme et le prit dans ses bars, comme pour prendre un peu de s peine et de sa souffrance. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il lui avait raconté tout cela. 

Un peu avant l'heure du dîner, ils se levèrent et regagnèrent le château, pour se séparer en entrant dans la grande salle. En s'asseyant à sa table, Harry remarqua que Ron et Hermione semblaient furieux et Dean lui expliqua que c'était à cause d'une lettre que Hermione avait reçu et qui venait de Vicktor Krum. Ron c'était emporté et Hermione lui avait dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires et d'arrêter de l'importuner. Ron était devenu rouge de colère et lui avait dit que de toutes façons, elle ne comprendrait jamais rien, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester en Bulgarie avec son 'Vicky' et de le laisser tranquille, puis il était monté dans le dortoir où il était resté enfermé jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. 

Harry tenta pendant tout le dîner de calmer les choses mais ils étaient tous les deux trop vexé par les propos de l'autre pour se pardonner aussi facilement. Une intervention du directeur à la fin du repas leur changea les idées pour quelques instants.

- Chers élèves, comme je vous l'avais annoncé, nous allons recevoir un second professeur de DCFM qui assurera les cours pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous. Je vous demande d'accueillir Melle Cadix.

            Une jeune femme au physique plutôt avantageux entra alors dans la grande salle, captant ainsi l'attention de la majorité des garçons. Elle mesurait environ 1m65, avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, de grands yeux noirs et avait une peau légèrement matte. Elle sourit à ses nouveaux élèves, révélant ainsi des dents étincelantes ainsi qu'un sourire ravageur. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année.

- Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous,  leur dit Dumbledore lorsque les élèves eurent finit d'accueillir le jeune professeur qui les avait rejoint à le table.

            Harry remarqua que Rogue semblait également sous le charme de leur nouvelle enseignante, lui qui d'habitude détestait tous ceux qui tenaient ce poste que le directeur lui avait toujours refusé. Et rogue amoureux lui paraissait être une idée absolument ridicule.

            -Whaou! Tu as vu comme elle est belle Harry! S'exclama Ron tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune. 

- Bien sûr! J'avais oublié que pour toi, seul la beauté est importante! Rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

- Tu peux parler toi! Seul la célébrité t'intéresse… Harry, puis Vicktor... quel bel exemple pour une préféte! 

- Je… mais… que… comment oses-tu dire ça alors que c'est… frrrrr, lui dit-elle avant de partir en courant.

- Je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça Ron! Tu devrais t'excuser, tu sais! Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… lui dit Harry. 

- Hum… oui… tu as raison… je vais aller m'excuser.

            Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leur salle commune. Ne voyant Hermione nulle part, Ron se dit qu'elle devait être dans son dortoir et y monta. Il frappa à la porte et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra et la vit, allongée sur son lit, en train de sangloter. Il s'en approcha et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit. Il déposa l'une de ses mains sur son dos tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux de l'autre. Peu à peu, Hermione se calma. Il lui dit alors d'une voix douce:

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure tu sais Herm'! Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit 

- Moi non plus… lui dit-elle en tournant vers lui un visage bouffis aux yeux rougis par les larmes.

- En fait, ce serait plutôt le contraire…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Non, rien… répondit-il en voyant Pavati et Lavande entrer dans la chambre. A demain Herm'!

            Et il partit en déposant un léger baiser sur l joue de son amie. Lorsqu'il eut mit un pied dans son dortoir, Harry se rua sur lui et l'assaillis de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait. Quand Ron lui dit qu'il s'était juste excusé et que les filles étaient entrées dans le dortoir avant qu'il eut dit autre chose. Harry le regarda d'un air réprobateur et lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Dean et Seamus entrèrent à cet instant, empêchant Ron d'y répondre. Ils discutèrent un peu tous ensemble avec Neville qui arriva une minute après les deux garçons puis finirent par aller se coucher.

            A six heure moins le quart le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla. Il entendit un bruissement d'ailes dans la chambre. Il ouvrit donc les rideaux de son lit et vit Godric qui était entré pendant la nuit et se tenait sur son perchoir. En voyant que son maître était réveillé, il le rejoint dans son lit. Il poussa une longue note qui sonnait faux et Harry en déduit qu'il devit être en train d'apprendre à chanter et qu'il découvrait sa voix. Il lui demanda de ne pas chanter maintenant car cela risquait de réveiller ses camarades mais que plus tard, il serait ravi de l'écouter, ce que Godric sembla apprécier. Il prit donc place, comme la veille, sur le montant du lit, au-dessus de la tête de Harry. 

            Ce dernier reprit, encore un fois son livre pour y lire la partie qui le concernait. Il fut très heureux d'y retrouver la description de ses parents et de leurs amis, ainsi que de la vie qu'il avait mené avec eux… puis l'attaque de Voldemort, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard et l'horrible vie qu'il avait menée chez les Dursley avant d'apprendre ses origines et d'entrer à Poudlard. Ses quatre premières années dans la maison de son ancêtre ainsi que les problème qu'il y avait rencontré y trouvaient également leur place avec, ce qui surpris plus Harry, ses performances au Quidditch. Sa rencontre avec ses amis (ou ennemis) ainsi que celle avec Sirius et une description de ceux-ci suivait. Il y avait une description de lui, physique et morale qui ressemblaient énormément à celle de Gryffondor. 

            La dernière page manuscrite interpella Harry. 

_"Toi, Harry Potter, digne héritier de Godric Gryffondor, ce livre t'appartient à présent. Dès que ton destin sera tracé et que tu découvriras les autres héritiers, ce livre se renouvellera et les informations les concernant s'y inscriront."___

_"Ce livre est là pour t'aider dans ta tache. Son but premier est de te faire découvrir l'énigme qui suit":___

_"Toi, héritier rouge et or,___

_Tu trouveras chez Gryffondor,___

_Près de son fidèle compagnon, ___

_Dans le lieu où il a établit sa maison,___

_Un trésor qui te révèlera ses secrets,___

_Et à toi offrira sa puissance,___

_Mais pour cela il te faut le mériter, ___

_Alors réfléchit, et bonne chance!"___

            Harry se demanda quel pouvait être ce trésor et où il pouvait être caché, amis aussi qui pouvait être le fidèle compagnon dont il était question car il n'était mentionné nulle part dans la biographie. 

            En constatant qu'il était sept heure, il se dit qu'il parlerait de toutes ses découvertes ainsi que des énigmes à ses deux amis qui l'aideraient certainement. Il se prépara donc et descendit dans la grande salle où Cho ne se trouvait pas encore. A la table des professeurs, il remarqua que Sirius était en grande conversation avec Melle Cadix. Sirius semblait être, lui aussi, sous le charme de la jeune femme qui ne paraissait pas indifférente à ceux de l'homme. Harry savait que, plus jeune, Sirius avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine lorsqu'il était plus jeune, avant son passage à Azkaban, et, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la forme, le succès reviendrait lui aussi. C'est ce à quoi il pensait alors qu'il mangeait son petit déjeuner. 

            Tout d'un coup, il sentit deux mains se déposer sur ses yeux afin de les fermer. Une voix demanda alors:

- Qui-est-ce?

- La fille de mes rêves?

            Cho l'embrassa pour le lui confirmer. Elle resta près de lui jusqu'à ce que les élèves commencent à arriver. Elle regagna la table des Serdaigle, non sans oublier d'embrasser Harry.

Comme tous les matins, les hiboux firent leur entrée dans la grande salle par les nombreuses fenêtres. Harry fut étonné de recevoir un colis et de voir Hedwige arriver avec une lettre attachée à la patte.

- Dis donc! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais autant d'amis! Lui dit sarcastiquement Ron en s'asseyant face à lui. 

            Harry lui fit une grimace.

- Je me demande bien d'où cela peut venir! Dit-il ensuite à Hedwige un bout de toast. La plupart des personnes que je connais sont ici, à Poudlard. Et je ne pense pas que les Dursley m'envoie quoique ce soit, surtout depuis qu'ils savent que je n'irais plus jamais chez eux! Oh! Hedwige! Attends! Dit-il en voyant qu'elle allait partir, j'ai un mot pour toi… emmène le à la 'Gazette du Sorcier', s'il te plait! Lui dit-il en remplaçant la lettre par celle qu'il avait écrite la veille.

- Tu veux t'y abonner? Lui demanda Hermione? 

- Oui… je veux me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier, surtout depuis le retour de Voldemort… bon, voyons cette lettre… elle vient d'Hagrid.

            _Chers Harry, Ron et Hermione,___

_Pourriez-vous venir me voir ce soir, après vos ours, avec ton phœnix Harry, nous pourrons ainsi parler de nos vacances.___

_            A ce soir,___

_Affectueusement,___

_Hagrid.___

Harry leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Hagrid. D'un signe de la tête, il lui indiqua qu'ils le retrouveraient ce soir, comme il le leur demandait dans la lettre.

Harry regarda ensuite le colis. À l'intérieur, il découvrit les robes de Quidditch qu'il avait commandé au magasin de Quidditch du 'Chemin de Traverse', pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il y trouva également une lettre qui expliquait comment inscrire le nom des joueurs sur les robes qui n'en portaient pas, ou comment modifier ceux déjà inscrit.

- Oh! Tu as reçu les robes de Quidditch que tu avais commandé? Lui dit Ron en découvrant à son tour le contenu du colis. Whaou! Ils sont magnifiques! Et c'est cool d'avoir écrit les noms des joueurs dans le dos des robes! Personne n'avait pensé à le faire avant à Poudlard!

- Oui… j'ai pris cette idée chez les moldus, ils font souvent ça et je me suis dit que cela pouvait être une bonne idée… et au moins, on pourra différencier Fred et Georges…

- C'est une idée… c'est sur que ce sera plus facile, Lee t'en sera reconnaissant!

- Mais j'y pense! McGonnagal n'a toujours pas parlé de la sélection de Quidditch… c'est bizarre… 

- Cher M. Potter, s'il vous arrivait de consulter le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune des Gryffondor, vous sauriez que cette information s'y trouve depuis mardi soir, ainsi que la liste des élèves qui désirent participer aux sélections pour les postes vacants.

- Hum…! Désolé Melle La préfète… mais je n'ai pas besoin de le consulter puisque vous êtes là pour me rappeler à l'ordre… dit-il à Hermione d'un air séreux que la fit sourire. Eh! Ron… tu t'es inscrit pour le poste de gardien?

- Oh oui! Ne t'en fait pas pour moi! Et puis j'ai trop envie de pouvoir porter l'un de ces maillots pour laisser n'importe qui me prendre ma place! 

- On parle, on parle, mais si nous ne nous dépêchons pas un peu, nous allons finir par arriver en retard en cours! Les interrompit Hermione. 

            Harry réduit donc son colis qu'il rangea dans son sac qu'il prenait à présent avec lui le matin et ils purent, tous trois, sortir de la grande salle.

            Leurs cours de la matinée se déroulèrent tranquillement. En botanique, ils étudièrent des plantes carnivores brésiliennes dont les larmes, qu'ils durent recueillir, avaient de nombreuses propriétés magiques. En métamorphose, ils continuèrent à tenter de transformer des aiguilles en différents objets. Harry se débrouilla encore une fois très bien, ce qui ne semblait plus étonner personne. McGonnagal leur dit qu'ils devraient absolument travailler afin de maîtriser ses sorts car, bientôt, ils deviendraient beaucoup plus difficiles à maîtriser et le travail augmenterait en conséquence. 

            Le déjeuner se passa lui aussi tranquillement et bientôt arriva l'heure de DCFM que les Gryffondor suivraient seul.

            Le cours se passa bien et les élèves progressaient au grand bonheur de Sirius qui était ravi par ses élèves. Il leur dit que c'était le dernier cours qu'i serait consacrer aux Patronus et que seules quelques minutes par cours serviront à voir les progrès des élèves. A la fin du cours, Harry resta afin de parler à Sirius.

- Sirius, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Hermione crois avoir oublier quelque chose aux 'Maraudeurs'. C'est un bocal qui contiens un cafard… c'est une longue histoire, compléta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur que prit son parrain.

- Dis lui que Dimanche, je demanderai l'autorisation à Dumbledore pour l'amener là-bas en transplanant et de revenir dès qu'elle l'aura trouver… et dis moi toi, nous n'avons pas eut le temps de terminer notre conversation hier concernant Cho Chang avec qui je t'ai vu ce matin…

- J'ai moi aussi cru remarque que tu étais en charmante compagnie ce matin lorsque je suis descendu… le charmeur Sirius à repris du service?…

- Mais que vas-tu imaginer là? Je lui expliquais uniquement qui étaient tous les professeurs et quel étaient leurs caractères. C'était purement amical…

- Mouais… c'est ce qu'on dit… je te laisse, à plus tard… répondit Harry sur un ton septique. 

            Les Gryffondor de cinquième année avaient à présent cours de Potin en commun avec les Serpentard. Harry, ne tenant pas à s'attirer les foudres de Rogue en arrivant en retard se rendit donc rapidement à l'escalier qui menait aux cachots. Il fut soulagé d'arriver devant sa salle de classe quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Rogue ouvrit brutalement la porte et ordonna aux élèves d'entrer et de prendre place en silence, ce que les élèves firent, le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur et les Gryffondor firent les frais de sa fureur. Il retira vingt points à Harry car il parlait avec ses amis, dix à Neville lorsque son chaudron explosa après une mauvaise manipulation des différents ingrédients et quinze points à Dean qui se moquait de Malefoy qui, étant assis devant Neville, était recouvert de potion.

            A la fin du cours, les Gryffondor avaient donc perdu quarante cinq points et ils furent heureux de pouvoir sortir du cachot et ainsi, terminer leur journée. Les trois amis se rendirent donc dans leur salle commune pour déposer leurs affaires et, comme promis, ils sortirent afin de rendre visite à Hagrid. Harry avait était prendre Godric à la volière et ils se dirigeaient maintenant tous ensemble vers la cabane qu'habitait Hagrid. Ils frappèrent à la porte et entendirent Crocdur, le chien d'Hagrid aboyer et la porte s'ouvrit sur le demi-géant.

- Entrer tous les trois… je vous ai préparé du thé et des petits gâteaux. 

            Les trois amis s'exécutèrent et s'installèrent autour de la table devant des tasses que leur grand ami remplit. 

- Ton phœnix est magnifique Harry! Je vois que tu t'en occupe bien!

- Oui et merci de me l'avoir offert, cela m'a fait très plaisir! Oh! Ce matin, il a commencé à chanter, écoutez! Godric, tu peux me faire écouter ce que tu chantais ce matin?

            Le phœnix s'envola de l'épaule d'Harry pour se percher un peu plu loin. Il commença alors à chanter, de la même voix que le matin, un peu fausse.

- Il doit tout juste commencer à chanter car ce matin, c'était la première fois qu'il chantait.

- Oui en effet. Il va s'exercer et il saura bientôt parfaitement chanter. Mais c'est déjà très bien. Je vois qu'il a également appris à voler? Je pense qu'il ne vous faudra pas très longtemps à tous les deux pour devenir inséparable. Tu verras, dans peu de temps, il te fera entièrement confiance. Je suis très fière de toi Harry, tu te débrouille vraiment très bien avec lui!

            Il continuèrent à parler de Godric ainsi que de leurs Troxanes quelques instants, puis Hagrid leur raconta ses vacances dans les montagnes avec madame Maxime, la directrice de BeauxBatons, où ils avaient été accomplir une mission que Dumbledore leur avait confié, rallier les géants à leur cause. Rien n'était encore sur mais les choses étaient en bonne voie et Hagrid était confiant. Il avait également était très heureux de retrouver sa mère.

            Ils se quittèrent peu avant le dîner, après avoir échangé leurs premières impressions pour cette nouvelle année qui débutait.

            Le lendemain matin, Ron était tout excité par les sélections de Quidditch qui approchaient. Les membres actuels de l'équipe de l'équipe s'étaient retrouvés un peu avant le début des sélections afin de jeter un coup d'œil à la liste des candidats afin d'évaluer le niveau et de préparer des épreuves. 

Il y avait cinq candidats pour le poste de gardien, et six pour celui de poursuiveur. Ils décidèrent de commence par la sélection du gardien, puis celle du poursuiveur. Ils élaborèrent donc les sélections. 

Celle du gardien se déroulerait en deux étapes. Pour la première, les candidats devraient arrêter les tirs au but des deux poursuiveuses, puis pour la deuxième, ils devraient encore une fois arrêter les tirs, mais cette fois, les jumeaux, batteurs de l'équipe, leur enverraient des cognard et Harry jouerait également, au poste de poursuiveur.

Celle des poursuiveurs se déroulerait, elle, en trois étapes. Premièrement, des tirs, seul contre le gardien, deuxièmement, des tirs contre le gardien, avec cette fois-ci les deux poursuiveuses pour augmenter la difficulté, et troisièmement, des tirs contre le gardien, avec cette fois encor les deux poursuiveuses, plus les jumeaux qui leur enverraient des cognards sur les candidats, et Harry qui cette fois-ci jouerait avec les candidats, sans tirer, juste lui faire des passes afin de le tester sur son habilité.

A caque étape des deux sélections, seuls les meilleurs candidats seraient retenus pour participer à l'étape suivante. Avec tout ça, ils étaient sur d'avoir une équipe parfaite et imbattable! 

            A 14H20, les élèves commencèrent à arriver, l'équipe gagna donc le stade. Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonnagal les rejoint. Tous les candidats descendirent sur la pelouse à l'appel de leur nom et bientôt, les onze furent réunit sur la pelouse, sous le regard de la plupart des Gryffondor venus assister à l'événement. Les joueurs de l'équipe exposèrent aux candidats ce qu'ils avaient décidé, les poursuiveurs attendirent donc leur tour. 

            Le premier gardien à se présenter fut Colin Crivey, fervent admirateur de Harry, qui était en  quatrième année. Les joueurs lui demandèrent s'il avait déjà joué, à quel poste et s'il avait un balai. Il n'avait pas de balai et n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch, mais il jouait au football chez les Moldus en tant que gardien. Il prit place sur l'un des balais de l'école et vola jusqu'au cages. Sur les dix tirs des poursuiveuses, il ne parvint à en bloquer que trois. Le second candidat était un garçon de troisième année, suivit par une fille de quatrième année. L'avant dernier candidat était une jeune fille de sixième année, Laura Pinke, et elle se débrouilla assez bien. Les autres candidats n'avaient réussit à arrêter que trois ou quatre tirs tandis qu'elle en arrêta sept. Le dernier candidat fut Ron. Il se montra, lui aussi excellent en arrêtant, a son tour, sept tirs des deux poursuiveuses.

- Bien, nous allons maintenant vous donner les noms des candidats qui vont participer à la seconde épreuve, leur dit Fred, d'un air important.

- Et sans vous faire attendre, les voici, continua Georges, de même, Laura Pimke et… Ron Weasley! 

            Tous les deux sautèrent de joie et s'approchèrent à nouveau de l'équipe.

-Bien, tous à vos balais! Honneur aux dames, nous allons commencer par toi Laura, lui dit Harry en prenant lui-même un balai de l'école.

            Il avait en effet jugé préférable de prendre un balai de l'école pour ne pas ébruiter le fait qu'il possédait un 'Tempête de Lumière'. 

Pendant dix minutes, Laura, puis Ron, furent leurs preuves en tant que gardien. Ils étaient tous deux très doué, mais Ron parvint à arrêter quasiment tous les tirs que l'équipe faisait, et cela malgré les cognard lancé par Fred et Georges. Laura en laissa passer 5 et reconnu, elle aussi, que Ron avait vraiment sa place dans l'équipe. Elle leur souhaita bonne chance pour le tournoi de cette année et  regagna les gradins. 

            Pour les poursuiveurs, le choix s'avéra plus difficile. Sur les six candidats, trois furent éliminés à la fin de la première épreuve et un à la fin de la seconde, amis l'équipe ne parvint pas à choisir l'un des deux restants à la fin de la dernière. Les deux joueurs parvenaient à faire des passes très habiles, ils n'étaient pas déconcertés par les cognards qu'ils évitaient et parvenait à marquer quelques but malgré les poursuiveuses et Ron qui étaient à leur postes.

Ils se réunirent donc sur la pelouse tandis que Nathalie McDonald, une fille de seconde année, et Sam Giraud, un garçon de sixième, attendaient le verdict.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée pour les départager, leur dit Ron, si toutefois vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

- Tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant Ron, nous t'écoutons! Lui dit Katie en le regardant.

- Et bien nous n'avons qu'a les faire tirer, chacun leur tour pendant que je garde les cages et que les  jumeaux leurs envois des cognard. Celui qui perd le premier n'est pas sélectionné…

- Un peu comme chez les moldus, conclut Harry. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, vous en pensez quoi?

            L'idée fut adoptée et au bout de 6 tirs, Nathalie marqua mais pas Sam. Le poste revint onc à la jeune fille qui en fut tout excitée. McGonnagal qui avait assisté aux sélections sans intervenir les rejoint sur le terrain.

- Maintenant que l'équipe est à nouveau u complet, nous allons passer à l'élection du capitaine.

- Professeur, avant cela, j'aurais quelque chose à dire. En fait, j'ai acheté des maillots de Quidditch pour toute l'équipe de Gryffondor, dit Harry en les prenant dans son sac et, après leur avoir rendu leur taille normale, il en donna un à chaque membre de l'équipe. J'inscrirais le nom de Ron et de Nathalie plus tard, compléta-t-il.

- Merci de cette attention M. Potter. Pour en revenir à la sélection du gardien, j'en ai discuté avec Le professeur Dumbledore et Mme Bibine, qui sont tous deux d'accord avec moi. Je vous propose donc M Potter, d'être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

            Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se retourna vers ses co-équipiers. 

- Et vous, vous en pensez quoi? Leur demanda-t-il

- Nous étions au courant, lui répondit Alicia, nous en avions parler l'année dernière avec Angelina et les jumeaux et nous étions tous d'accord. C'est nous qui l'avons proposé au professeur…

- Merci, c'est gentil. J'accepte, dit-il en se retournant vers McGonnagal qui sourit d'un air satisfait alors que dans les gradins, les élèves s'étaient levé et applaudissaient à tout rompre.

- Bien, je vous demande à présent de bien vouloir quitter le stade que nous devons libérer pour les sélections des Serpentard. 

            Hermione rejoint les deux garçons sur la pelouse. Ron félicitait Harry pour son poste de capitaine et Harry en faisait de même pour Ron.

- Je suis vraiment très impressionné! Tu joues vraiment très bien Ron! Et Nathalie m'a l'air de très bien jouer également.

- En tous les cas, vous n'allez plis arrêter de parler de Quidditch maintenant que vous faites tous les deux partie de l'équipe! Leur dit Hermione. Mais je vous félicite tous les deux, je suis fière de vous!

            Les deux garçons s'adressèrent un regard complice et, d'un même mouvement, embrassèrent leur amie, chacun sur une joue. 

- Comme c'est attendrissant! Ricana la voix de Malefoy, imité par ses deux gorilles. Alors Potter, on n'a plus de balai à ce que je vois!

- Et toi Malefoy, toujours avec ton Nimbus 2001! Lui répondit Harry! Ton père ne peut pas te payer un vrai balai… c'est que ramper aux pieds d'un imbécile ne dois plus lui rapporter assez d'argent! Venez, on s'en va! Dit Harry avant de laisser à Malefoy le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

            Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent qu'une fête avait été organisée, et les jumeaux revinrent quelques secondes après eux, les bras chargés de friandises, après un raid dans la cuisine. Plusieurs élèves félicitèrent Ron et Harry. La fête dura tout l'après midi. A l'heure du dîner, les Gryffondor descendirent à la grande salle mais peu d'entre eux mangèrent ce qui leur était proposé. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Chers élèves. Les sélections de Quidditch étant terminée, je vais vous parler plus précisément du tournoi qui aura lieu cette année. Tout d'abord, la liste des quatre équipes des quatre écoles qui participent au tournois sera affichée sur le tableau dès demain ainsi que les dates des premiers matchs. Ceux-ci seront organisés par groupe. En fait, il y a quatre groupe de quatre équipes chacun qui ont déjà été désigné. Chaque équipe rencontrera les trois autres de son groupe. Ensuite, vous serez placé dans un tableau grâce à vos résultats. Cette phase deviendra alors éliminatoire et vous jouerez tan que vous gagner. Pour les premiers matchs, le planning étant assez chargé,  ils seront limités en temps. Si au bout de quatre vingt dix minutes, l'attrapeur n'a pas attrapé le vif d'or, le match s'arrêtera. L'équipe gagnant sera celle qui aura marqué le plus de buts. Je vous annonce également que tous les matchs se dérouleront à Poudlard. Les écoles viendront pour chaque week-end de match et repartiront ensuite. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le huit septembre. Le match d'ouverture qui opposera Poudlard 4 à BeauxBatons3 aura lieu samedi cinq octobre à quinze ce qui vous laisse à tous un moi pour vous préparer puisque les autres matchs auront lieu le dimanche et le lundi qui sera à l'occasion, férié. Pour savoir laquelle des équipes de Poudlard est la quatrième, il vous faudra attendre demain. Après toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

            Lorsque les élèves sortirent de la grande salle, ils étaient encore plus agités que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Chaque élève était certain que sa maison était la quatrième et qu'ils auraient l'honneur de jouer le match d'ouverture, mais plus encore, chacun était sur de sa victoire. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les conversations allaient bon train. Tous étaient certain de pouvoir battre les équipes de Poudlard, mais ils ne connaissaient pas le niveau des autres équipes. Ils étaient pourtant certains d'avoir toutes leurs chances, car leur équipe était 'IMBATTABLE'!

            Peu à peu, les élèves allèrent se coucher, poussé par Hermione qui, encore jouait parfaitement son rôle de préféte. 

            Le dimanche fut plus tranquille que le samedi. Les élèves se levèrent tard et la plupart d'entre eux ne descendit pas déjeuner, trop fatigués par leur soirée, préférant attendre le déjeuner. Harry lui se réveilla vers huit heure, ce qui était assez tard pour lui. Il attendit un peu avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Il regarda sa montre en pensant à Cho. Celle-ci se trouvait dans sa salle commune. Il voulait la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il avait été choisit comme capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch car avec toute l'agitation de la veille, il n'avait pas pu le lui dire. Il se plaça derrière l'une des fenêtre et regarda le parc. Dehors, tout était calme et la nature semblait se réveiller en même temps que le soleil qui venait de se lever. Il remontât dans son dortoir pour y prendre Ying. Il s'en occupa un peu puis finit par descendre, lassé d'attendre.

            Dans la salle commune, il n'y avait que cinq élèves. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor et prit son petit déjeuner. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il vit Cho arriver. Elle le rejoint et prit son petit déjeuner elle-aussi. Puis ils sortirent dans le parc pour parler un peu. La plupart des élèves dormaient encore et ils étaient seuls dans le grand parc de Poudlard. 

- Alors, comment ce sont passé vos sélections de Quidditch? Lui demanda Cho.

- Oh! Très bien et vous?

- Pareil. Nous avons un nouveaux batteur et un nouveau poursuiveur… et je suis capitaine!

- C'est super! Moi aussi je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe qui va gagner le tournoi cette année lui dit-il malicieusement.

- Ah oui! Tu crois ça! Sachez M Potter que l'équipe qui va gagner le tournoi est celle de Serdaigle, et non la votre, lui dit-elle sur un air faussement vexé.

            Ils rirent tous deux de bon chœur et restèrent dans le parc pendant une heure environ avant de rentrer au château. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa salle commune, Harry vit Ron qui venait juste de se réveiller à moitié endormi, affalé sur un fauteuil en train d'écouter Hermione le sermonner parce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait ses devoirs et qu'il allait faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Lorsque celui-ci aperçut Harry, il sembla soulagé et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Hermione se retourna et dit à Harry qu'il en était de même pour lui, puis elle sortit de la salle commune.

- Bouh! Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piquée, mais elle est en forme ce matin! Elle est venue ma réveiller et m'a traîné ici pour me dire de travailler. Regarde comment je me suis habillé! Dit Ron en lui montrant ses chaussettes dépareillées et son pull mit à l'envers.

- Comme ça, tu es habillé comme Dobby! Plaisanta Harry. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous devrions aller lui rendre une petite visite avec le cadeau que tes frères m'ont fait pour mon anniversaire, qu'en penses-tu? Lui demanda Harry avec un air mystérieux.

            Ron était à présent tout à fait éveillé. Il acquiesça et se leva pour aller se rhabiller correctement. Lorsqu'il redescendit, Hermione était de retour. Elle semblait plus calme que ce matin. Il s'installe près d'elle et d'Harry. Tous deux faisait un devoir que Rogue leur avait donné, Ron le fit donc avec eux. 

Ils finirent un peu avant midi et se rendirent dans la grande salle. Ils s'installèrent près de Dean, Seamus et Neville. Pendant le repas, Harry dit à Ron qu'ils iraient voir Dobby un peu plus tard et qu'ils déposeraient des friandises farceuses sur la table des Serpentard afin de leur réserver la surprise pour le soir.

A la fin du repas, tous les élèves et Harry, Hermione et Ron sortirent dans le parc. Ils y croisèrent Malefoy.

- Tiens! Potter! Quelle bonne surprise! Je voulais justement d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle! Devines un peu qui est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard!

- Je ne sais pas… disons, un babouin, il remontera certainement le niveau!

- Moi, enchaîna Ron, j'opterais plutôt pour une fouine… oui, une fouine bondissante.

- Oh, tu as raison! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt! Mais que je suis donc sot! Répondit Harry en se tapant la tête avec la paume de sa main. Alors, nous avons trouvé?

            Malefoy était rouge de colère. Il partit sans ajouter un mots. Ron, Harry et Hermione ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et explosèrent de rire. Fred, Georges et Lee les rejoignirent.

- On vous a entendu, on n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux! Les félicita Fred.

- Vraiment, la fouine bondissante, c'était génial… d'ailleurs, ça me donne des idées…, dit Georges. En tous les cas, vous avez bien deviné, Malefoy, le fouine bondissante, est bien le capitaine des l'équipe.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire cette fois pour les convaincre de le prendre pour capitaine, dit Ron.

- Bah… ça n'a aucune importance! Et puis ils sont tombés bien bat pour prendre pour capitaine un joueur aussi médiocre que lui! Termina Lee. Bon, nous avons des choses à faire, à plus tard.

            Ils repartirent en direction de château en parlant joyeusement. Les trois amis restèrent encore quelques instants dans le parc, puis ils remontèrent pour finir leurs devoirs. Un de botanique qui ne leur posa aucun problème, un de divination et un de sortilège. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini, Harry regarda Ron avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- Nous avons quelque chose à faire Herm', nous te rejoindrons plus tard. 

            Ils montèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir afin de récupérer le sac de farces et attrapes puis descendirent jusqu'au couloir menant à la cuisine. Arrivé devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruit, Harry chatouilla une poire et une poignée apparut. Il ouvrit dons la porte et se trouva dans la cuisine ou de nombreux elfes s'affairaient derrière leurs fourneaux. Lorsque Dobby aperçut Harry, il accourut et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Harry Potter Monsieur! Dobby est très heureux que vous lui rendiez visite. Liksy est très heureuse de travailler pour vous! Et M. black est très gentil de lui permettre de revenir ici avec moi pendant l'année.

- Bonjour Dobby, moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir.

- Oh! Et Wistilly est là aussi! Dit Dobby en apercevant Ron. 

- Bonjour Dobby… pourrais-je avoir quelque chose à manger? Demanda-t-il

            Pas plus tôt il eut finit de prononcer sa phrase que des elfes accoururent lui apporter différentes choses à manger. Il en pris quelques-unes unes. Pendant que les elfes s'occupaient de Ron, Harry se glissa à la table correspondante à celle des Serpentard pour y glisser quelques farces et attrapes parmi les desserts. Il retourna à sa place et fit signe à Ron qu'ils pouvaient partir. Celui-ci fit des provisions 'pour le voyage' et il quittèrent la cuisine après avoir promis à Dobby de revenir et voir saluer Liksy. 

            Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la salle commune, Hermione les regarda d'un air suspicieux, surtout Ron qui continuait de manger, mais elle ne dit rien. Ron et Harry firent une partie de bataille explosive puis se fut l'heure de descendre manger. Tous les deux riaient d'avance de la blague qu'ils venaient de faire aux Serpentard.

            Le dîner se passa bien et lorsque les desserts apparurent, Ron et Harry avaient les yeux rivés sur la table des Serpentard. Malefoy s'en aperçut et leur adressa un regard méchant. Tout d'abord, rein ne se passa, amis tout à coup, les Serpentard commencèrent à avoir des comportements inhabituels. Certain avaient des bulles qui leur sortaient de la bouche, d'autre avaient le visage qui changeait de couleur. Les regards se tournèrent vers les jumeaux mais ceux-ci semblaient aussi surpris que les Serpentard eux-même, bien qu'ayant leur petite idée sur les auteurs de cette blague. Les Serpentard jetèrent des regards furieux vers la table des Gryffondor avant de retourner précipitamment dans leur salle commune. Rogue scrutait d'un regard accusateur le table des Gryffondor à la recherche du coupable idéal mais tous les élèves s'étant mit à rire à la vue de cette scène, il ne put que continuer à les regarder méchamment en attendant de pouvoir se rattraper plus tard, en cours.

            La fin du repas fut donc très joyeuse et c'est de bonne humeur que les élèves regagnèrent leur salle commune. Sur le chemin qui les menaient à la salle commune, Hermione n'adressa pas le parole à ses deux amis. En fait, depuis la blague elle s'était contentée de leur jeter un regard furieux puis ne s'était plus intéressée à eux. Les jumeaux vinrent féliciter les deux amis et ils regagnèrent tous leur salle commune dans l'agitation générale. 

            Une fois dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron rattrapèrent Hermione avant que celle-ci ne monte dans son dortoir afin de lui parler.

- Mais enfin 'Mione, qu'est ce que tu as? Lui demanda Ron en la forcent à le regarder.

- J'ai que je sais très bien que c'est vous qui avez fait ça…

- Oui m…

- … Et que vous ne me l'avez pas dit!

- Mais enfin Hermione, tu est préfète, nous ne voulons pas t'obliger à nous retirer des points et…

- Vous auriez pu me proposer de venir avec vous! 

- Mais… enfin tu… si tu viole les règlement, tu vas te faire renvoyer, balbutia Ron.

- J'aurais dit que je vous surveillais! Et puis je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart juste parce que je suis préfète! Je préfèrerait encore démissionner!

- Il fallait nous le dire Herm'! C'est promis, la prochaine fois, nous te tiendrons au courant de ce que nous prévoyons de faire… intervint Harry, mettent ainsi fin à la discutions.

            Les trois amis parlèrent un peu, jusqu'à ce que Hermione la préfète reprenne son rôle et dise à tous les Gryffondor qu'il était temps de regagner leurs lits où tous s'endormirent rapidement.

            Et maintenant, je veux des review !!!!! Je vous interdit de me dire que vous n'avez pas le temps!!! Ca ne vous prend que deux minutes et moi, ça me fait très plaisir et ca me motive pour écrire la suite!!!!

Biz @++


	9. Annonce et Mangemorts

IX. Annonce et Mangemorts.

            Le lundi matin, Harry, comme à son habitude se réveilla tôt. Il en profita donc pour essayer à nouveau de se transformer, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis ses tentatives ratées. Il se concentra donc sur ses qualités et se visualisa en lion. Comme précédemment, il y parvint mais redevint humain quelques secondes plus tard. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait garder sa forme plus de quelques secondes alors qu'il pensait aux qualités communes qu'avaient tous les descendants de Gryffondor. De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui arrivait alors qu'il n'était mentionné nulle part dans ses livres que de tels phénomènes s'étaient déjà produits auparavant. Il pensait pourtant à toutes les qualités des Gryffondor, tout comme il devait le faire.

            Soudain, il eut une idée. Il n'était écrit nulle part que de tels phénomènes s'étaient produits mais il était écrit que les personnes désirant se transformer devaient penser à leurs qualités propres. Harry pensait à des qualités qui le désignaient mais en temps qu'Héritier de Gryffondor et non en temps qu'Harry Potter. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à ce qui le différenciait de Godric Gryffondor, tout en gardant à l'esprit leurs qualités et défauts (on les oublie toujours ceux la! ;-) !) qu'ils avaient en commun. Au bout d'un certain temps, il ressentit une étrange chaleur lui parcourir le corps. Il s'assura que personne n'était réveillé dans son dortoir et sortit de son lit pour se diriger vers un miroir. Lorsqu'il essaya de se lever, il s'aperçut qu'il avait quatre pattes et une longue queue. Il avait réussit! C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à garder sa forme plus de quelques secondes! Il se regarda dans le miroir pour y découvrir un magnifique lion à la crinière en bataille et au front orné d'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Comme il l'avait déjà étudié, même sous sa forme animagus, il gardait ses signes distinctifs. 

Il était très heureux de pouvoir se transformer mais il savait que sa métamorphose n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée. Sirius lui avait déjà dit qu'avant d'être un animagus à part entière, il lui faudrait apprendre à contrôler complètement ses transformations et à ne plus éprouver de fatigue en le faisant. Il lui avait également dit que cela prenait relativement peu de temps par rapport au temps passé à se concentrer mais qu c'était une étape essentielle pour pouvoir se transformer sans qu'il n'y ait de danger. Il commençait d'ailleurs à ressentir de la fatigue et retourna donc dans son lit et se concentra sur sa forme humaine qu'il retrouva après quelques secondes.

            C'est donc de très bonne humeur qu'il descendit, ce matin là, prendre son petit déjeuner. A la table des Gryffondor, il fut étonné de voir Ginny qui mangeait seule. Il s'installa donc près d'elle après l'avoir saluer.

- Alors, comment ce passe cette nouvelle année scolaire? Lui demanda-t-il en mangeant.

- Très bien merci! Et je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de te le demander, j'ai vu ce que tu savais faire au cours de duel, j'ai été vraiment impressionnée, tu es très doué!

- Merci Ginny… murmura-t-il gêné… au fait, as-tu déjà eu cours avec Melle Cadix? Lui demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, c'est un excellent professeur. Elle nous à dit qu'elle venait d'Espagne mais qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de venir enseigner à Poudlard.

- Et son rêve est devenu réalité, compléta Harry. En tous les cas, elle à l'air de très bien s'entendre avec Sirius, cela me fait plaisir!

            Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que Cho entre dans la grande salle et s'installe à la table des Serdaigle où Harry la rejoint. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour ainsi que la majorité des élèves de Poudlard, Harry rejoint donc sa table et ses amis. En chemin, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et vit que Malefoy le regardait méchamment, ainsi que quelques autres Serpentard qui devaient avoir une idée des auteurs de la farce de la veille. En s'asseyant en face d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait, ce qui ces amis qui l'interrogèrent du regard. Il leur dit de la même façon qu'il leur dirait ce qu'il se passait plus tard. Ils prirent donc tranquillement leur petit déjeuner avant de se séparer, les garçons ayant Divination et Hermione Arithmancie.

            Harry appréhendait ce cours qu'il avait quitté un peu précipitamment la dernière fois mais fut soulagé de constater que le professeur ne lui fit aucune remarque désobligeante. Mieux, elle ne lui adressa pas la parole du cours, ce qui était loin de le déranger, elle se contentait de lui lancer des regards de pitié, comme s'il risquait de s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre.

            Le cours suivant était SACM. Malgré quelques remarque des Serpentard, le cours se passa bien et les Serpentard préférèrent ne pas trop se faire remarquer après que Dean eut demandé à Malefoy la marque de savon qu'il utilisait pour faire de si belle bulles. 

Les élèves commençaient à apprécier leurs Troxanes et à faire des recherches à leur sujet, du moins, c'était le cas des Gryffondor, les Serpentard eux, préféraient se moquer des animaux. Hermione demanda à Hagrid pourquoi il les laissait faire et Hagrid leur confia qu'il préférait ne pas insister mais que s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils n'obtiendraient pas leur BUSE et que ce serait bien fait pour eux! 

            Harry était impatient d'avoir DFCM afin de pouvoir parler à Sirius des progrès qu'il avait fait dans son apprentissage Animagus. Pendant tout le déjeuner, il ne cessa donc pas de s'agiter sur le banc et Hermione et Ron, assis face à lui, le regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage mais ne lui dirent rien. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini de manger, Harry les pressa jusqu'à leur salle ou il arrivèrent dix minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne.

- Mais enfin Harry, vas-tu nous dire pourquoi tu es aussi pressé? Lui demanda Hermione encore toute essoufflé d'avoir courut pour suivre Harry à travers les couloirs du château. 

- Vous le saurez à la fin du cours, comme Sirius! Lui répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur les marches d'un escalier un peu plus loin.

            En attendant que le cours débutent, ils parlèrent tranquillement des cours et de la blague qu'ils avaient faite aux Serpentards et dont ils n'avaient même pas eu à subir les conséquences. 

            Peu à peu, les élèves arrivaient et bientôt, la cloche retentit. Sirius ouvrit presque aussitôt la porte et fit entrer ses élèves. Harry lui adressa un grand sourire auquel il répondit rapidement avant de demander le calme aux élèves.

- Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous allons commencer à aborder de nouveaux sorts à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous connaissent déjà le Stupéfix. Oui, vous pouvez baisser la main. C'est le sort que nous allons pratiquer aujourd'hui, ainsi qu'un autre, le sortilège d'entrave. La formule du premier et 'Stupefix' celle du second 'Impedimenta'. Qui peut me dire à quoi servent ces deux sorts?

            Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main. En fait, Ron Hermione, Harry, et Jenny, la Serdaigle qui avait déjà répondu à la question la fois précédente, ainsi qu'un autre garçon de Serdaigle, Eric.

- Oui, Eric, c'est cela?

- L'effet du Stupéfix est de stupéfixer, c'est à dire pétrifier la personne qui subit le sort. Pour la ranimer, il faut lancer le contre-sort dont la formule est 'Enervatum'.

- Très bien, je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, j'accorde 15 points à Serdaigle. Bien, Ron, peux-tu maintenant nous donner les effets du sortilège d'entrave?

- Le sortilège d'entrave permet de ralentir les gestes de celui qui reçoit le sort, que ce soit un homme, un animal ou un objet, sans le stopper totalement.

- Bien, 15 points pour Gryffondor également. Je vais à présent vous demander de vous mettre par deux et de vous exercer à lancer ces deux sorts chacun votre tour jusqu'à ce que vous les maîtrisiez parfaitement.

            Le reste du cours se passa donc dans la bonne humeur générale. Harry faisait équipe avec Neville pour laisser Ron et Hermione ensemble, ce qui semblait être pour eux une idée saugrenue. C'est vrai, pourquoi voudraient-ils rester ensemble? Harry lui préféra les ignorer et aida Neville à maîtriser les sorts.

            A la fin du cours, Harry resta afin de parler à Sirius Ron et Hermione. Il attendit que tous les élèves soient sortit et ferma la porte.

- Voilà, je voulais vous parler de ce qui c'est passé ce matin…

            Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, et à l'expression stupéfaite qu'abordaient les trois autres, il comprit qu'il avait réussit à se transformer. Il fit quelques pas vers eux avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

- Harry, c'est extraordinaire! Si tu étais déclaré, tu entrerais directement dans les records de la transformation la plus rapide! Tu m'épates! Lui dit Sirius.

- Et tu es très impressionnant sous ta forme Animagus! Tu es magnifique! Continua Ron.

            Hermione elle, restait bouche bée, ce qui amusa Harry.

- Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à apprendre à maîtriser tes transformations. Pendant quelques temps, il faudra que tu reste calme car à la moindre contrariété, tu risque de perdre le contrôle et de te transformer sans la vouloir. Alors évite les confrontations inutiles avec les Serpentard et en particulier un petit blond arrogant. 

- Pas de problème Sirius. Ron, je crois qu'il va falloir que nous portions Hermione jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose! 

- Ah ah ah ! Très drôle Harry! Dit celle-ci en les entraînant en direction de la salle où avait lieu leur cours suivant.

            La journée se passa bien et les Serpentard ne semblaient toujours pas avoir digéré leur humiliation de la veille. Ils jetaient des regards haineux à tous les Gryffondor qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin, car même s'ils n'avaient pas de preuves de leur culpabilité, ils savaient qu'ils étaient les auteurs de cette blague.

            Lorsqu'ils descendirent de leur salle commune pour prendre leur dîner, les trois amis virent une foule devant le panneau d'affichage. Ils s'en approchèrent et se frayèrent un chemin parmi les élèves. Certains paraissaient déçus, d'autre par contre affichaient de francs sourires. Lorsqu'il parvinrent enfin à lire ce qu'il était affiché, voilà ce qu'ils purent lire:

_Dates et les groupes pour le tournoi de Quidditch ___

Groupe A

Dumstrang 3

BeauxBatons 4

Stalinsi 2

Poudlard 1 (Serpentard)

Groupe B

Dumstrang 4

BeauxBatons 1

Stalinsi 3

Poudlard 2 (Serdaigle)

Groupe C

Dumstrang 1

BeauxBatons 2

Stalinsi 4

Poudlard 3 (Poufsouffle)

Groupe D

Dumstrang 2

BeauxBatons 3

Stalinsi 1

Poudlard 4 (Gryffondor)

            Match d'ouverture: 

- Poudlard 4 – BeauxBatons 3  (samedi 5 octobre à 15H)

1ere journée du tournoi 

- Dumstrang 1 – Stalinsi 4  ( dimanche 6 octobre à 10H30)

- BeauxBatons 1 – Poudlard 2  (dimanche 6 octobre à 13H) 

- Dumstrang 3 – Stalinsi 2 ( dimanche 6 octobre à 16H30)

- BeauxBatons 2 – Poudlard 3  ( lundi 7 octobre à 10H)

- Dumstrang 4 – Stalinsi 3 ( lundi 7 octobre à 13H)

- Dumstrang 2 – Stalinsi 1 (lundi 7 octobre à 15H 10)

- BeauxBatons 4 – Poudlard 1 (lundi 7 octobre à 17H) 

_Les prochaines journées seront affichées à la fin de celle-ci et auront lieu les deux semaines suivantes.___

_La liste des joueurs de chaque équipe sera également affichée une semaine avant le début du tournoi___

_Bonne chance à tous et que la meilleure équipe gagne…___

- C'est génial! C'est nous qui jouons pour la match d'ouverture!

Dans la grande salle une atmosphère d'excitation régnait surtout à la table des Gryffondor… ils ouvriraient le tournoi le samedi 5 octobre…

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne se réveilla pas aussi tôt que d'habitude. Il se dit que cela devait être l'effet de ses transformations. Il était plus fatigué que d'habitude mais il allait apprendre à maîtriser cela. Pour cela, il faudrait se transformer plusieurs fois et rester quelques temps sous sa forme Animagus, par exemple pour courir. Il se dit que cela pouvait attendre le week-end et, étant donné qu'il était déjà 7H, il descendit à la grande salle. Cho l'y rejoint peu de temps après et ils passèrent un petit moment ensemble avant qu'elle ne regagne sa table lorsque les élèves commencèrent à descendre.

             Lorsque Fred et Georges se décidèrent enfin à faire leur apparition Harry, qui discutait avec Hermione et Ron de l'entraînement qu'il allait avoir l'après midi même, se leva pour leur parler.

- Georges?

- Oui cap'taine? Dit Fred en se retournant.

- Tu m'as appelé très cher attrapeur?

- Oui, je voulais savoir comment il faut que je fasse pour les entraînements…

- Ah! … Et bien, il faut que tu réserve le stade de Quidditch auprès de Mme Bibine et que tu nous préviennes des horaires que tu as choisis.

- Tu peux aussi les afficher sur le panneau de la salle commune mais c'est ce que Dubois faisait et il était toujours obligé de nous les rappeler car nous ne le lisions jamais.

- Merci les gars… je vous préviendrais dès que c'est fait… je pense qu'il y aura deux séances d'entraînement par semaine, si toutefois cela vous va…

- Parfait cap'taine! Répondirent-ils en chœur ce qui fit se retourner plusieurs élèves assis près d'eux. 

- Et nous voulions vous féliciter, toi et Ron, pour la blague de dimanche soir, c'était vraiment bien penser… 

- Et nous sommes heureux de vois que notre cadeau t'est utile termina Georges en s'éloignant avec son frère.

            Harry retourna s'asseoir en riant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva, ainsi que ses amis, pour se rendre en cours de Sortilège où ils commencèrent à apprendre à réparer les entorses ce qui leur prendrait environ 2 semaines, puis en Botaniques, ils étudièrent encore des plantes carnivores, comme lors du cours précédent. Le déjeuner se déroula également de façon agréable mais les Gryffondor de cinquième année n'était pas très joyeux à l'idée d'avoir à passer deux heures enfermés dans un cachot en compagnie de rogue et des ses Serpentard. Ceux-ci allaient, de plus, certainement vouloir se venger de l'humiliation qu'ils avaient subit par la faute des Gryffondor.

            Le cours commença comme d'habitude lorsque Rogue arriva, sa robe et sa cape noir, volant derrière lui. Il inscrivit sur le tableau noir les différents ingrédients entrant dans la composition de la potion d'amnésie qu'ils allaient devoir fabriquer lors des deux prochains cours. Les Serpentard assis, comme toujours, aux premiers rangs semblaient pourtant plus agités qu'à l'ordinaire. Lorsque leur professeur eut finit, chaque élève se mit à la tache et commença à réaliser sa potion. Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy se leva et tout en jetant un regard au professeur qui était à l'autre bout de la salle en train de réprimander Neville pour sa potion qui n'avait pas la bonne couleur. Personne ne remarqua qu'il avait quelque chose dans la main et qu'il le déposa dans le chaudron d'Harry, trop occuper par le hachage d'une racine pour s'en rendre compte. Seule Hermione avait remarqué qu'il y avait laissé tomber quelque chose, mais rogue passant près d'elle, elle ne put le prévenir et se tut. Harry continua donc à hacher sa racine. Rogue qui passait à coté de lui regarda sa potion d'un air bizarre mais ne dit rien. Le cours continua donc sans qu'Hermione n'ait pu lui dire quoique se soit car Rogue qui avait du comprendre quelque chose se tenait le plus souvent possible près d'elle.

            Pourtant, lorsque la potion de Crabbe commença à fumer et à avoir une odeur nauséabonde il fut obliger de s'en éloigner et Hermione pu prévenir Harry que Malefoy avait ajouté quelque chose à sa potion. Il se rendit en effet compte que celle-ci avait un couler bizarre mais ne sachant quel était cet ingrédient, il ne sut quoi faire pour qu'elle puisse redevenir normale. Au moment exact où la cloche sonna, la potion du jeune Potter explosa mais, grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeurs, il put se jeter sous la table avant que celle-ci ne l'atteigne, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Malefoy qui passait à ce moment près de lui pour sortir de la table et qui en fut recouvert de la tête aux pieds.

- M. Potter! Venez immédiatement ici! Tonna Rogue lorsqu'il découvrit les dégâts causés par la potion d'Harry. M Malefoy, veuillez venir ici avant de vous rendre à l'infirmerie…

            Celui-ci s'exécuta et se rendit devant le bureau de Rogue en priant pour pouvoir contrôler ses nerfs afin de ne pas se transformer et Lion.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer? Demanda-t-il en toisant Harry d'un regard haineux.

- C'est Malefoy qui à ajouter quelque chose dans ma potion afin de la faire exploser mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait lui qui serait victime de cette blague…

- Est-ce que ce que viens de dire Potter est vrai Drago? Demanda Rogue d'un ton redevenu normal, bine qu'un peu vexé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

            Drago ne répondit pas, préférant garder la tête baisser devant son professeur de potion.

- Et quel est l'ingrédient que vous y avez ajouté? Puis-je le savoir? Potter, vous pouvez sortir, cette affaire ne vous regarde plus… retourner avec vos amis, ils doivent être perdus sans votre présence…

            Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit rapidement de la salle, avant de laisser à Rogue le temps de changer d'avis et de retirer des points aux Gryffondor.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? Lui demanda Ron qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots.

            Harry lui raconta ce qui c'était passé et Ron fut soulager d'apprendre que son ami n'allait pas être injustement collé. 

- Et où est Hermione? Lui demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait devant le tableau qui garde l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement. Et je suis bien content que Malefoy se soit fait prendre… et puis son sale coup à raté, il va être encore plus furieux…

- Oui, c'est sur… mais j'ai surtout eut peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler et de me transformer en lion sous les yeux de Rogue et de Malefoy.

- Remarque, ça l'aurait certainement dissuadé de se venger ou de t'e provoquer n'importe quand…

            Tout en discutant tranquillement, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau protégeant l'entrée de la salle. Ils y retrouvèrent Hermione et Sirius qui discutaient du cours de DCFM.

- Ah vous voilà enfin tous les deux! S'exclama Hermione en les voyant arriver… alors Harry, que c'est-il passé?

- Bah rien, Malefoy est resté avec Rogue et moi je suis parti amis je ne pense pas qu'il lui ait retiré des points, pas à lui… mais c'est toujours ça, son plan a échoué…

- Hum, je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère… demanda Sirius afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui. 

- Désolé Sirius. 

- Je vous donne le mot de passe de la salle… et je vous demande de ne pas protester ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione. Voldemort! Dit-il en se retournant vers le tableau qui pivota immédiatement. Le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait plus tarder… termina Sirius en entrant dans la salle suivit des trois jeunes gens.

            Hermione et Ron n'appréciaient pas le mot de passe de la salle mais ne dirent rien… et puis ils se dirent que de toutes façons, à chaque fois qu'ils viendraient, ils seraient accompagnés par Harry qui ne craignait pas de prononcer le nom du terrible mage noir.

            Ils prirent place sur les fauteuils de la salle en attendant Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver et salua chaleureusement les trois étudiants.

- Harry, Sirius m'a dit que tu parvenais à présent à te transformer et je voulais te féliciter. Je suis vraiment très fière de toi…

            Cette remarque fit largement sourire Harry.

- … et je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de me montrer de quoi tu as l'air sous ta forme animale… 

            Harry ne se fit pas prier et pris presque instantanément sa forme animale. Dumbledore afficha un air admiratif et, derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux exprimaient également la profonde admiration qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son élève.

- Tu fais un magnifique lion Harry! Je savais qu'il ne te faudrait pas longtemps pour apprendre à te transformer, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide! Je vais à présent vous parler de ce que j'ai prévu pour aujourd'hui. Je voudrais vous parler d'un sort qui permet d'isoler plusieurs personnes par un mur magique. Ce mur est différent du sort que tu as créé Harry puisqu'il ne prive pas les personnes de leurs pouvoirs mais est tout de même très utile et plus facile à utiliser que le tien. La formule est 'Murus'.

            Pendant tout le cours, ils s'exercèrent donc à lancer ce sort et il ne parvinrent à obtenir des résultats à peu près corrects que vers la fin du cours. Harry demanda à Dumbledore s'il pouvait partir un peu avant cinq heure car il voulait aller réserver le terrain de Quidditch auprès de Mme Bibine, ce qu'il accepta.

- Oui M. Potter, et quand voulez vous le réserver?

- Le dimanche, de 16 à 18H et le mercredi de 17 à 19H, si c'est possible…

- Oui, mais sachez que ces horaires seront peut-être modifiés dans le courant de l'année, mais pour le moment vous pouvez prévenir vos camarades que c'est bon, vous avez vos horaires d'entraînement.

            Une fois hors du bureau du professeur de vol, Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque où ses amis l'attendaient. Pour débuter leurs recherches sur Godric Gryffondor. Bien que Harry leur ait dit qu'il était inutile de faire tout cela puisqu'il avait déjà tout ce qui leur était nécessaire dans son livre, ils tenaient à faire des recherches complémentaires, du moins Hermione y tenait. Ils empruntèrent donc quelques livres parlant de Godric Gryffondor et de la prophétie qui l'entourait, lui et les trois autres fondateurs. Harry fut très amusé de voir à quel point le temps avait modifié la légende, bien que les grandes lignes restent les mêmes, à savoir que deux héritiers s'affronteraient jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux meure.

            Ils regagnèrent leur salle commune les bras chargés de livres. Ils les déposèrent tous sur une table et Harry monta chercher son livre en prenant soin de le cacher à la vue des autres élèves. Il travaillèrent un petit moment, prenant des notes dans tous les livres qu'ils avaient trouvés. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se rappela de l'énigme qu'il avait lu dans le livre et qu'il devait résoudre pour trouver l'objet qui lui céderait les pouvoirs de son prédécesseur. Il prit donc le livre et l'ouvrit à la page où l'énigme était inscrite et le tendit à ses deux amis en se rapprochant d'eux. Tous les deux regardèrent, intrigués de voir Harry leur tendre ainsi le livre.

- Cette énigme doit m'aider à trouver un objet que Godric Gryffondor à fabriquer et caché quelque part afin que seul son héritier puisse le retrouver. Il me transmettra ses secrets et sa puissance, mais… je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'aider à résoudre cette énigme?…

- Bien sur que nous t'aiderons! S'écrièrent-ils ensemble, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner tous les regards vers eux.

- Et je suis très flattée que tu me le demande, ajouta Ron.

- Moi aussi, attends… lui dit Hermione en s'armant d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Et en recopiant l'énigme. Ce sera plus facile ainsi pour la résoudre que si elle reste dans son livre. Alors, voyons voir… 'Toi héritier rouge et or', donc, toi Harry, 'Tu trouveras chez Gryffondor'… sais-tu où il habitait Harry?

- Hum, non ce n'était pas inscrit dans sa biographie mais si tu veux je…

- Oui, je chercherais, ne t'en fais pas, voyons la suite…

            Ron et Harry étaient impressionnés par le sérieux dont faisait preuve leur amie. Celle-ci était penchée au-dessus de parchemin sur lesquels elle avait réécrit les quelques vers et elle griffonnait sur les bords ce qu'elle déduisait de sa lecture et de sa réflexion.

- … 'Près de son fidèle compagnon'… il avait un frère? Un ami proche? Un rat? Bon, je chercherais ça aussi. 'Dans le lieu où il a construit sa maison'… il se répète un peu là! 'Un trésor qui te révèleras ses secrets et à toi offrira sa puissance… mouais, ben je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. J'ai quelque chose à faire, je vous retrouve pour le dîner…

            Et elle monta dans son dortoir pour en redescendre et sortir de la salle commune sous le regard éberlué de ses deux amis. Tous deux rangèrent leurs affaires et profitèrent du temps qui leur restait avant le dîner pour faire une partie d'échec, que Ron gagna rapidement, comme à son habitude.

            Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hermione était assise à le table des Gryffondor. Ron et Harry le rejoignirent donc et s'installèrent près d'elle. En les voyant arriver, elle rangea la lettre qu'elle était en train de lire le plus discrètement possible.

            Le dîner se passa bien et les trois amis regagnaient tranquillement leur salle commune lorsqu'une lettre s'échappa d'une des poches de la robe d'Hermione pour se poser sur le sol, aux pieds de Ron. Celui-ce se pencha afin de la ramasser et, lorsqu'il la lui tendit, il vit qu'elle venait de Vicktor.

- Quoi! Tu continue à lui écrire? Et tu veux nous faire croire que tu es la représentante de l'ordre à Poudlard? Lui dit-il, soudain très en colère.

- Je fais ce que je veux! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire! Et de quel droit te permets-tu de lire mes lettres?

- Si je fais tous ça c'est parce que je t'aime… heu… non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je… 

- C'est pourtant bien ce que tu as dit! Le taquina Harry en s'éloignant, jugeant qu'il était pour lui temps de les laisser seul, il n'y avait plus aucun risques qu'ils s'entre tue.

- C'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire? Lui demanda Hermione qui avait retrouvé tout son calme et semblait à présent être gênée.

- Heu, oui… enfin, je crois, mais…

            Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, Hermione se rapprocha de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Ron! Et je suis heureuse que tu te sois enfin décidé à me le dire car je commençais à ne plus savoir quoi faire…

            Harry attendait le retour de ses amis dans la salle commune, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, le dernier exemplaire du 'Quidditch Magazine' qu'il avait reçu le matin même, ouvert sur les genoux. Il contenait un livret complet sur le 'Tempête de Lumière' et il en apprit beaucoup, en le lisant, sur les performances extraordinaires dont était capable son balai. Lorsque ses deux amis entrèrent dans la salle, Harry eut un grand sourire en voyant qu'ils se tenaient la main.

- Ca y est! Vous vous êtes enfin décidé! Il était temps! En tous les cas, je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous deux! Vous allez tellement bien ensemble!

- Merci Harry! Lui dit Ron qui semblait vraiment très heureux.

            Ils s'installèrent tout près l'un de l'autre sur un fauteuil en face de celui sur lequel Harry était assis. 

- Oh, tu lis le 'Quidditch Magazine'!

- Oui, il y a un dossier complet sur le 'Tempête de Lumière', c'est vraiment un excellent balai! Ses performances sont impressionnantes! Je suis impatient de pouvoir le tester! D'ailleurs, en parlant cde cela, j'ai réservé le terrain pour les entraînements. Le dimanche, de 16 à 18H et le mercredi de 17 à 19H. donc, demain, après le cours de duel, nous auront notre premier entraînement de Quidditch! 

            Ils continuèrent un peu à parler de Quidditch. Hermione leur appris également que leur premier cours d'astronomie aurait lieu le jeudi qui venait. En effet, ce cours avait des horaires très spéciaux. Ils débutaient à 21H, pouvaient durer plusieurs heures et n'avaient lieu que cinq ou six fois par trimestre, lors d'événements astrologiques important. C'était également une option que l'on pouvait prendre à partir de la sixième année. (En fait, j'en sais rien du tout et comme ce cours me saoul et qu'on en parle jamais, fallait bien trouver quelque chose à dire comme quoi ils n'y vont jamais!)

            Harry monta se coucher peu après et Ron le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa bien aimée…

- Alors? Heureux?

- Pffff… oui, très! Tu avais raison Harry, j'aurais du le lui dire plus tôt!

- Comme d'habitude! J'ai toujours raison voyons!

            Cette remarque lui valut un coup d'oreiller de la part de son meilleur ami, auquel il répondit de même. Une grande bataille d'oreiller s'engagea alors dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année dès que Dean, Seamus et Neville y entrèrent. Dix minutes plus tard, la chambre était sans dessus dessous et les cinq garçons stoppèrent en voyant le préfet, un garçon de sixième entrer et leur ordonner de tout ranger et de se coucher.

- Hum, je connais un sort qui va nous éviter de tous ranger! Leur dit Dean en prononçant la formule qui remit aussitôt chaque chose à se place. Les quatre garçons se couchèrent donc joyeux et passèrent une bonne nuit.

            Enfin…

            Il faisait noir. La pâle lueur de la lune ne lui parvenait pas à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres qui l'entouraient. Il avança lentement et su où il se trouvait. Dans la clairière dans laquelle il était arrivé, un homme, debout, se trouvait entouré d'autres hommes, vêtus de noir et au visage cagoulé. Il leur intimait des ordres et des consignes qu'il ne pouvait entendre de là où il se trouvait, puis, tout à coup, tous disparurent. Seul ne restait que le grand homme mince au teint aussi blanc que la mort et aux yeux rouges ainsi qu'un autre, plus petit et grassouillet, ayant une main d'argent. Un long serpent dormait paisiblement un peu plus loin. Tandis qu'il essayait de se rapprocher pour entendre les paroles échangées, l'image se brouilla pour laisser place à une autre. Après ce cimetière qu'il connaissait si bien, ce fut au tour du 'Chemin de Traverse' d'être l'objet de son rêve. Il aperçut une dizaine des hommes qu'il avait vus précédemment, les Mangemorts, devant la boutique où il était lui-même entré quelques jours auparavant, la librairie où il avait acheté le livre relatant la prophétie des héritiers. Les hommes ne pouvant ouvrire la porte, qui était protégée par magie, par un quelquonque sort, furent obliger de forcer la porte à la manière des moldus: en crochetant la serrure. Il les suivit à l'intérieur. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la réserve qu'ils fouillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce pourquoi ils étaient venus. Un livre. La réplique exacte de celui que possédait Harry Potter. Une fois qu'ils eurent le livre en leur possession, tous transplanèrent et il fut, lui aussi de retour dans le cimetière proche d l'ancienne demeure des Jedusor. L'un des Mangemorts, qu'il supposa être Lucius Malefoy, s'avança et tendit le butin à son maître. Celui-ci s'en saisit et l'ouvrit, sans accorder un mot ni un regard à son fidèle serviteur. Il l'ouvrit, lut les premières lignes et un sourire sadique, accompagné d'une lueur meurtrière de ses yeux se lurent sur son visage. 

            Au même moment, Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, la cicatrice en feu. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de Voldemort ou que ça cicatrice ne s'était manifestait ainsi. De plus, il était certain que ce dont il avait rêvé avait réellement eut lieu. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Dumbledore dès qu'il le pourrait. 

Il était minuit vingt. Harry se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le rebord et regarda le parc. La lune éclairait la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite, lui donnant ainsi l'air d'une forêt de conte de fées. Il resta ainsi à l'observer une dizaine de minutes, puis il rejoignit son lit où il se rendormit presque instantanément, cette fois d'un sommeil sans rêve.

            Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla légèrement contrarié par le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit même. Maintenant que Voldemort reprenait peu à peu son pouvoir, comme il avait pu le voir, il se doutait que ce serait la fin de la tranquillité, aussi bien dans le monde Sorcier que dans le monde Moldu. Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter, amis il s'en savait également incapable, du moins pour le moment. Et c'est pour sauver ses amis, son parrain ainsi que tous les gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient qu'il voulait devenir plus puisant. Et pour cela, il lui fallait absolument trouver la pièce secrète de Gryffondor et les objets qu'elle renfermait 

            Il se prépara et s'habilla rapidement puis descendit dans la salle commune, avec un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et son livre, bien décidé à avances dans la résolution de l'énigme. Il y réfléchit un moment avant de ranger ses affaires et de gagner la grande salle. 

            Harry attendit impatiemment l'arrivée du courrier et scruta le hibou qui lui apporta, comme tous les matins, la gazette du sorcier. Il y chercha un article relatant le braquage de la veille et l'y trouva sur la troisième page. Il y était dit qu'une petite boutique avait était braquée la nuit même mais que rien n'avait apparemment été volé, à l'exception d'un vieil ouvrage que le propriétaire, un vieux fou selon l'avis du journaliste, qualifiait de capital. Aucun autre renseignement n'était apporté, les journalistes préférant parler des exploits sportifs de différentes équipes de Quidditch dans le championnat anglais.

            Le reste de la matinée se passa bien. Hermione te Ron ne se disputaient pas et tous les Gryffondor, surtout le reste des Weasley. Seul Malefoy eut quelque chose à redire mais Ron le fit rapidement taire par une réplique acerbe qui surpris tout le monde. L'heure du déjeuner arriva donc rapidement. 

- Hermione au fait, tu ne devais pas aller chercher notre très cher cafard dimanche? Lui demanda Harry au milieu du déjeuner.

- Sachez messieurs, que pendant que vous vous amusiez à préparer une blague aux Serpentard, Sirius est venu me chercher et q'il m'a amené en transplanant la récupérer. Elle est en ce moment dans mon dortoir et je pense la libérer dès notre première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.  

- Hum, je ne savais pas, vous avez été rapide. 

            Ils finirent donc leur déjeuner et restèrent dans la grande salle pour leur cour de Duel que la plupart des élèves attendaient impatiemment. 

- Bien, nous allons reprendre le cours là où nous l'avions laissé la dernière fois et finir de perfectionner votre sort de désarmement, annonça Sirius dès que les tables furent écartées et que les cousins furent placés sur le sol. Aujourd'hui, vous allez dons apprendre à expulser votre adversaire, amis je veux également que vous puissiez désarmer plusieurs sorciers en même temps et d'un même sort. Je vous annonce également que Melle Cadix se joint à moi aujourd'hui pour vous donner ce cours et qu'elle le fera jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

            Il consacrèrent donc la première partie du cours à repousser, plus ou moins violemment selon les sorciers, leur adversaire. Cette fois-ci, Harry n'était pas avec Cho mais avec Sally, la jeune Serdaigle de quatrième année, comme le leur avait demandé Sirius. Tous deux maîtrisaient parfaitement cette propriété du sort et Sirius leur avait donc dit de s'y entraîner ensemble. Puis lorsque tous les élèves parvirent à l'assimiler, Sirius les fit se mettre tous en groupe et appela tour à tour chacun des jeunes sorciers. Tour à tour, ils lancèrent donc le sort sur l'ensemble des sorciers réunis. La majorité parvint à obtenir huit baguettes et Sirius les en félicita. Sally, elle en obtint dix et repoussa quatre sorciers. Harry quant à lui passa en dernier et parvint à amener à lui toutes les baguettes et à repousser sept sorciers. Melle Cadix, visiblement très impressionnée le félicita chaudement juste avant que Sirius ne leur annonce que le cours été terminé et qu'ils avaient tous très bien travailler.

- Tu m'épateras toujours petit! Lui dit Sirius pendant que les élèves sortaient de la grande salle. Je crois savoir que l'équipe des Gryffondor va avoir son premier entraînement de Quidditch de la saison à 17H…

- Oui, notre cap'taine l'a décrété! Annonça Ron en arrivant, mains dans la main avec Hermione, ce qui fit sourire Sirius.

- Je me demandais si l'équipe accepterait que j'assiste à cet entraînement…

            Ron et Harry se consultèrent du regard avant de lui dire que l'équipe en serait honorée. Hermione elle leur dit qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard car elle avait de travail et s'éloigna en direction de la bibliothèque.

- Elle a toujours du travail ou quelque chose à faire en ce moment! Ronchonna Ron, visiblement déçu que sa petite amie n'assiste pas à son premier entraînement en temps que nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

            Harry profitât du temps qu'il leur restait avant le début de l'entraînement pour raconter à son parrain et à son meilleur ami le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit même. Tous deux paraissaient inquiets par cette première initiative du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis son retour au pouvoir. Sirius le rassura pourtant.

- Tu sais Harry, ce livre lui revient de droit. Tu as le tien et il a le sien, il l'aurait, de toutes façons, obtenu un ours ou l'autre… 

- Hum… et pourquoi Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que deux exemplaires de ce livre alors qu'il e existe quatre en réalité?

- A vrai dire, il en existe quatre mais deux ont disparu. Il est fort probable que nous ne les retrouvions jamais mais Dumbledore m'a fait part d'une supposition. Peut être que nous les retrouverons plus tard, lorsque nous aurons découvert qui sont les deux autres héritiers. Mais rien n'est sur, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il ne t'a rien dit. Je pense qu'il est temps de se rendre au stade, il est presque cinq heure et je suis sur que les autres s'y trouvent déjà.

En effet, Sirius ne se trompait pas. En entrant dans les vestiaires, les deux amis virent que les autres membres de l'équipe étaient déjà réunis. Tous deux se préparèrent donc rapidement et revêtirent les vieilles tenues du Quidditch de Gryffondor, réservant les neuves pour les matchs qui seraient nombreux cette année. L'équipe enfin complète entra ensuite sur le terrain et débuta donc son premier entraînement, sous l'œil bienveillant de Sirius.

- Whaou! Cap'taine! Tu ne nous avis pas dit qui tu possédais un nouveau balai! S'extasia Fred et découvrant le 'Tempête de Lumière'

- Et pas n'importe quel balai! Celui que tout le monde rêve d'avoir! Le seul capable de surpasser les performances de l'Eclair de Feu! Renchérit Georges. 

- D'ailleurs, qu'en as-tu fais? Lui demanda Fred d'une vois curieuse… 

- Sachez qui pour le nouveau balai, comme pour l'Eclair de Feu d'ailleurs, il vous faudra remercier votre très cher professeur de DCFM. Et puis j'ai légué mon ancien balai à quelqu'un qui en fera, j'en suis certain, bon usage. Répondit Harry d'un faux air important tout en se tournant vers Ron.

            Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

- Bien! Trèves de bavardages! Nous sommes ici pour entraîner l'équipe qui deviendra sans aucun doute la meilleur du tournoi! Mais pour cela, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail! Car si nous pouvions nous préparer efficacement pour affronter les équipes de Poudlard que nous connaissons bien, c'est n'est pas le cas cette année puisque nous ne connaissons pas nous adversaires et leur façon de jouer, mais eux non plus… et de toutes façons, après les séances d'entraînement que j'ai déjà prévues, des entraînements professionnels, croyez-moi, l'équipe sera imbattable! Et maintenant, tous à vos balais! 

            Les six autres joueurs enfourchèrent aussitôt leurs balais, abasourdis par la détermination dont venait de faire preuve leur ami, lui qui était d'habitude si introverti avait fait preuve d'une réelle confiance en lui. Certainement une marque de plus de l'héritage de Gryffondor! Pensa Ron.

            L'entraînement fut épuisant mais tous en ressortirent satisfaits. Les joueurs ne s'étaient pas trompés. Les deux nouveaux joueurs étaient excellents. Gryffondor avait vraiment toutes ses chances. Et Harry faisait vraiment un excellent capitaine, il s'était servi de ses livres pour leur établir un super programme d'entraînement et de perfectionnement adapté à chaque poste. Il leur restait encore à connaître le niveau de leurs futurs adversaires.

            Hermione avait rejoint Sirius au milieu de l'entraînement et elle attendait à présent ses deux amis avec lui aux portes des vestiaires. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la pièce, les quatre sorciers prirent ensemble le chemin de la grande salle pour dîner.

- Tu voles comme ton père petit! Dit Sirius en chemin. Peut-être même mieux que lui, ce qui n'est pas peu dire! Et tu dirige ton équipe aussi bien qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il avait ton âge!

            Harry fut très touché par les paroles de son parrain. Il adorait être comparé à James et lorsque cela venait de Sirius, la personne qui l'avait le mieux connu, il en était d'autant plus heureux. Il s'arrêta donc et étreint son parrain. Celui-ci, surpris, passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de son filleul avant de l'étreindre à son tour. Harry aimait plus que tous ces moments où il retrouvait, grâce à Sirius, l'amour que seul un père peur porter à son fils. Et ce père, c'était Sirius. 

            Après quelques minutes, tous deux reprirent leur chemin et durent se séparer afin de regagner leurs tables.

            La soirées se passa tranquillement ainsi que la fin de leur semaine. Harry avait décider de consacrer son week-end à son entraînement Animagus. Il avait demandé à Sirius de l'aider à maîtriser ses transformations, ce qu'il parvenait à peu près à faire le dimanche soir. La seule pose qu'il avait faite était de 16H à 18H pour son second entraînement de Quidditch qui fut lui aussi très agréable. Ce soir là, Harry qui revenait de la grande salle où il venait de dîner, se prélassait paresseusement dans un fauteuil, épuisé par sa journée. Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent et Hermione engagea la conversation.

- Harry, j'ai commencé à faire des recherches à propos de l'énigme que Gryffondor t'as laissée. Comme nous aurions du nous en douter, Godric Gryffondor vivait dans un village qui porte aujourd'hui son nom et qui nous est familier… Godric Hollow… 

            Harry affiche un sourire triste mais n'interrompis pas son amie qui poursuivit rapidement.

- …Mais j'ai également pensé à autre chose… Gryffondor est l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et il y a longtemps vécu… et c'est également l qu'il a construit, enfin, plutôt fondé, sa maison… et nous nous y trouvons précisément! Conclut-elle fière d'elle.

- Je n'avais pas penser à ça… en même temps, j'aurais du me douter que cette pièce se trouvait à Poudlard… un peu comme la chambre des secrets de Gryffondor, dit Harry, pensif…

- Et où crois-tu qu'elle puisse être… dit Ron en tournant la tête de tous les coté à la recherche d'un brèche dans l'un des murs. Et puis je crois que s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à trouver dans la salle commune, quelqu'un, les maraudeurs et les jumeaux en tête, l'aurait certainement trouvé… 

- Ce n'est pas sur… regarde la chambre des secrets de Serpentard, seul un descendant ou quelqu'un parlant le Fourchelang, ce qui en revient presque au même, pouvait l'ouvrir.

- Mais tu l'as trouvé et tu l'as ouverte sans être descendant de Serpentard, alors quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu en faire de même avec la chambre des Gryffondor. 

- N'oublie pas que en essayant de me tuer, Voldemort m'a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs, dont le don de Fourchelang. Mais là n'est pas la question, et je ne sais pas si la pièce se trouve dans la salle commune, dans la tour Gryffondor ou tout simplement quelque part dans Poudlard.

- Je pense qu'elle est au moins dans la tour des Gryffondors vu la façon dont l'énigme est écrite. 'Chez Gryffondor' c'est là où il vivait. Quoi que 'Dans le lieu où il a construit sa maison' ça peut être Poudlard où la tour des Gryffondor, intervint Hermione.

- Bah, c'est trop compliqué… décidément! Râla Ron en prenant Hermione par la taille.

            Harry compris qu'il était temps pour lui de les laisser seuls et monta dans sa chambre. Là, il prit le livre que Dean et Seamus lui avait offert, l'album photos des ses parents. Il le feuilleta. Sur la plupart des clichés, son père et Sirius lui faisait de grands sourires et lui adressaient des sourires joyeux. Sur d'autre, il voyait son père et sa mère, main dans la main ou s'enlaçant tendrement. Ils avaient vraiment l'air très amoureux… pensa-t-il.

            Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent identiques aux précédentes, rythmée par les différents entraînements de Harry. Harry était très heureux de son équipe. Tous les joueurs s'entraînaient très dur. En effet, c'était la dernière année pour la majorité d'entre eux. Les jumeaux, Alicia et Katie qui étaient en septième année voulaient absolument finir en beauté et remporter le tournoi, tandis que Ron et Laura voulaient montrait dès à présent de quoi ils étaient capables. Harry quant à lui voulait vraiment mener son équipe à la victoire et ce tournoi était une excellente occasion de montrer ce dont il était capable, en temps que capitaine et qu'attrapeur.

            Les entraînements qu'il suivait avec Ron et Hermione lui profitaient également beaucoup. Tous deux, tout d'abord capable de suivre les cours en même temps que lui, se contentaient à présent d'apprendre un sort par cours tandis que leur ami en apprenait plusieurs. Harry maîtrisait également parfaitement sa forme animale et était enfin devenu un Animagi à part entière, ce qui rendait Sirius extrêmement fière.

            Harry avait aussi apprit à mieux connaître la jeune Sally qu'il affrontait toujours en Duel, leur niveau étant dans ce domaine supérieur aux autres. Si celui de Sally égalait facilement celui des septième année, celui de Harry le dépassait quelque peu. Sirius et Melle Cadix avait donc décrété qu'ils feraient toujours équipe. Tous deux x'étaient donc considérablement rapprochait et Harry considérait un peu la jeune fille qui était, elle aussi, fille unique comme sa petite sœur. 

            Harry commença donc sa cinquième semaine de cours de l'année en pleine forme, de bonne humeur, impatient et excité  de savoir enfin quels seraient les joueur qu'il affronterait le samedi même.

Et voilà encore un chapitre de fini… alors laissez une review pitié…. Meme une toute petite! Et je remercie profondément tous ceux qui m'en ont déjà laissé.

Alors gros bisous  ;-) @ bientôt


	10. Premiers Matchs

X. Premiers Matchs 

            Tout était calme. Pas un seul bruit, pas un seul mouvement ne venait perturber le silence qui régnait en maître dans la pièce. Il était deux heure et tout le château était encore endormit. Dans quelques heures, ce serait l'effervescence, accentué par l'envie qu'avaient les élèves de découvrirent le nom des joueurs qu'ils allaient avoir à affronter dont la liste serait affichée dans le hall. Mais pour le moment, seul le silence était présent.

            Quelques heures plus tard en effet, la majorité des élèves et des professeurs était assemblée dans la grande salle qui avait retrouvé toute son agitation. Les hiboux entrèrent, apportant eux aussi leur lot de bruit et d'agitation. Puis les cours débutèrent et le collège retrouva un calme, relatif et bref. Et l'heure du déjeuner et celle de la fin des cours. À 18H, la liste des joueurs des équipes des écoles adverses serait affichée et, encore une fois, ce serait la cohue. Mais tout ce bruit, toute cette agitation était la preuve de la vie qui régnait à Poudlard.

            À dix-huit heure, les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'étaient mit d'accord, comme tous les joueurs des autres équipes d'ailleurs, pour aller voir la liste des joueurs adverses ensemble, un peu comme un 'Sortie Officielle'. Les autres élèves avaient d'ailleurs décidé de les laisser accéder aux listes en premiers, à l'exception de ceux des Serpentard, comme à leur habitude. Harry ne voyait pas vraiment ce que pourrait lui apporter le nom des joueurs qu'il allait affronter puisque cela ne lui apprendrait certainement pas quelles étaient leurs techniques, leurs ponts faibles ou leur niveau. Portant, comme tous les autres, il consulta les listes dès qu'elles furent affichées. Celles des équipes de Stalinsi et de BeauxBatons ne lui apprirent pas grand chose. Quelques-uns des noms ne lui étaient pas inconnus parmi ceux de BeauxBatons. Il avait très certainement dû les entendre l'année passée lors du tournoi des trois sorciers parmi les élèves qui était venu. Par contre, il fut très surpris de constater, en plus des quelques noms qu'il connaissait comme à BeauxBatons, que dans la première équipe de Dumstrang, le capitaine et attrapeur n'était autre que Vicktor Krum. 

Comment un simple joueur amateur et ne s'entraînant que dans un cadre scolaire, pouvait-il rivaliser avec le meilleur attrapeur du monde qui, lui, était déjà professionnel et habituée à la pression des matchs importants! Mais surtout, pourquoi était-il toujours élèves alors que l'année précédente il était déjà en dernière année à Dumstrang! Il faudrait qu'il le demande à Hermione, elle devait sûrement avoir la réponse... 

Après avoir rapidement consulté le reste des joueurs, Harry rejoint Hermione qui attendait un peu en retrait. Ron arriva quelques secondes.

- Whaou! Harry, tu as vu ça? J'espère vraiment jouer contre l'équipe un de Dumstrang. Vicktor Krum! Tu te rends compte! Affronter le meilleur attrapeur du moment! Ce serait vraiment super de te voir jouer contre lui Harry! Ce serait un vrai duel entre deux vrais attrapeurs, les meilleurs! 

            Harry rougit légèrement devant le compliment que lui faisait son ami. Cela le touchait vraiment qu'il le compare à un trappeur du niveau de Krum, le meilleur actuellement. (Oui, je sais, je me répète mais bon...).

- Ah! C'est vrai! J'avais oublié, Vicktor m'avait dit qu'il avait manqué sa dernière année et qu'il était obligé de le recommencer. Il était trop occupé par le tournoi et le Quidditch pour se concentrer sur ses études.

- Hum! En tout cas, il est vrai que j'aimerai beaucoup jouer un match contre son équipe, mais je ne pense pas avoir mes chances face à lui… enfin, nous n'en somme pas encre là de toutes façons… 

            Les trois amis retournèrent dans leur salle commune où ils furent vite rejoint par les Jumeaux Weasley, puis par le reste de l'équipe.

- Vous avez vu ça! Vicktor Krum! Harry, notre honneur, ainsi que celui de toute l'école repose sur tes épaules! Si nous disputons un match contre l'équipe de Dumstrang 1, il faut absolument que tu attrape le vif avant même qu'il ne le voie! Lui dit Fred d'un air catégorique et solennel. 

- C'est sur que s'il y a un tel match, Potter contre Krum, il y aura un vrai combat, non pas entre deux équipes, amis entre deux attrapeurs géniaux! Ajouta Georges! Deux joueurs hors du commun qui s'affrontent! Quel match! 

            Toute l'école ne parlait plus que de Quidditch. L'affichage de la liste avait ranimé l'intérêt que les élèves portaient pour le tournoi et qui s'était quelque peu atténué avec le temps. Le lendemain encore les élèves étaient en train de parler de la très prochaine arrivée des joueurs étrangers à Poudlard ainsi que par la présence dans l'une des équipes du très célèbre et talentueux Vicktor Krum, bien que ce dernier ne leur était pas inconnu puisqu'il était déjà venu dans la célèbre école d'angleterre. 

            Le mardi après midi donc, après deux heures insupportables passées en compagnie de Rogue et des Serpentard, le trio se rendit, comme à son habitude, dans leur salle d'entraînement afin d'y suivre leur cour en compagnie de Sirius et Dumbledore. Harry se débrouilla pour laisser ses amis y arriver avant lui, prétextant quelque chose à récupérer dans le dortoir et s'éclipsa. En fait, il avait remarqué que ses amis s'étaient toujours débrouillé pour se rendre dans la salle accompagnés d'Harry pour ne pas avoir à prononcer le nom du terrible mage noir. Mais cette fois, Harry était bien décidé à les pousser à ce qu'il le dise eux-même. 

            Ron et Hermione ne comprirent le manège de Harry que lorsque tous deux se retrouvèrent devant le tableau, connaissant le mot de passe mais incapable de le prononcer. Et ils savaient parfaitement que personne ne viendrait le faire pour eux. Ils fallaient qu'ils se décident. Mais rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas se résigner, surtout Ron, à prononcer un nom qu'on lui avait si longtemps appris à craindre. Ils restèrent donc un moment à se regarder, sans oser dire un mot, comme attendant que le tableau finisse par s'ouvrir de lui-même. Harry qui était revenu depuis quelques instants était resté en retrait avec Sirius, et tous deus observaient la réaction des deux jeunes personnes qui semblaient indécises sur la conduite à suivre.

            Puis Hermione finit par se décidé. Elle fit fasse au tableau.

- Vold… non, je ne peux pas.

            Ron se rapprocha alors et lui prit la main, comme pour lui passer par ce simple geste tout le courage dont il était capable. Ensemble, ils regardèrent le tableau et prononcèrent enfin ce nom maudit. Tous deux semblaient effrayé de leur audace mais Harry savait qu'ils étaient fiers. Fiers d'être parvenu à faire quelque chose que des sorciers, parmi le plus puissant de leur époque, ne parvenaient à faire. Harry et Sirius rejoignirent les deux amis près du tableau.

- Bravo! Les félicita Harry! Je savais que vous en étiez capable! Et puis ce n'était pas si dure que ça! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

            Ses deux amis lui adressèrent un grand sourire mais ne semblaient pas près à prononcer ce mot à nouveau. Le cours se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse puisque Dumbledore, qui attendait ses élèves dans la salle, avait également félicité les deux jeunes. Ils apprirent donc un sort de défense très puissant, mais aussi très complexe qu'il ne pourrait maîtriser avant plusieurs séances d'entraînement. Le sort permettait en fait de créer autour de soi et de plusieurs autres personne un champ de force qui empêchait quiconque de le franchir et donc d'approcher les personnes ainsi protégées.

- La formule de ce sort est 'Magnès Elektron'. Il faut pour qu'il fonctionne que vous pensiez intensément à son effet ainsi qu'aux personnes que vous voulez protéger. Au début, vous allez déjà le créer pour vous seul, puis vous vous entraînerez afin que plusieurs personnes puisent être protégées en plus de vous. Mais il est très complexe et vous n'y parviendrez pas aujourd'hui. 

            Le directeur leur fit ensuite une démonstration puis les élèves commencèrent à prononcer la formule tout en pensant à un champ d'énergie et en exécutant un mouvement avec leur baguette. Ils ressortirent de la pièce deux heure plus tard, extenué et n'ayant pas obtenu de résultats très motivants, mais heureux tout de même.

            La fin de la semaine se passa très bien. Les élèves étaient tous impatients d'être le week-end afin d'assister au premier match du tournoi. Pourtant, ils ne négligeaient pas les cours et celui de duel fut particulièrement intéressant. Sirius et Melle Cadix leurs apprenaient de nombreux sorts très utiles lors de duels et les élèves en étaient ravis. À la fin du cours, Harry resta quelques instant avec Sally. Ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et Harry était heureux d'avoir trouvé en elle une nouvelle amie.

- Harry, je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour le match de samedi! Je sui sur que vous aller gagner.

- Merci Sally! Mais l'équipe de Serdaigle à également toutes ses chances! Cho est également un très bon attrapeur! 

- Et vous allez très bien ensemble!

- Merci beaucoup!

- D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup… répliqua Sally en lui indiquant les portes de la grande salle ou l'attendait la belle asiatique.

- A plus tard Sally… et passe une bonne fin de semaine.

            Harry resta quelques instants avec Cho avant de gagner le stade pour son dernier entraînement avant le match de samedi. Celui-ci se passa on ne peut mieux. Tous les élèves étaient très en forme et surtout très motiver pour gagner ce premier match. Harry félicita donc son équipe et leur donna quelques conseils afin d'être en forme pour le match d'ouverture.

            Le cours d'histoire se passait également très bien. Les élèves étaient pour une fois, très intéressé par ce qu'ils y apprenaient et les recherches avançaient bien. Le professeur donnait des conseils aux différents groupes afin d'orienter leurs recherches vers des domaines qu'ils avaient moins traités que d'autre et les élèves l'écoutaient comme rarement.

            Dumbledore avait annoncé le mercredi que les élèves arriveraient le vendredi soir vers dix-sept heures trente et que le dernier cours de la journée se terminerait donc une demi-heure plus tôt. Les élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor étaient tous très heureux de devoir supporter leur abominable professeur une demi-heure de moins ce qui ne semblait pas être son cas. Rogue leur colla une interrogation pendant toute la dernière demi-heure sur des potions qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis l'année précédente et retira des points à Gryffondor lorsque Dean le lui fit remarquer. 

            Enfin, la cloche sonna et les élèves de la maison rouge et or se hâtèrent de sortir de cachot. Ils montèrent dans leur salle commune tout en pestant contre Rogue, déposèrent leurs affaires de cours, firent un brin de toilette et redescendirent accueillir les élèves étrangers.

- Alignez-vous! Et surtout, pas de bêtises! Les prévint McGonnagal, impeccablement coiffée et habillé en jetant un regard noir aux Jumeaux. 

            Tous deux prirent un air innocent et se rangèrent juste derrière le trio qui les interrogea du regard. 

- Elle a peur que nous fassions une blague aux joueurs adverses… répondit Georges toujours avec le même air.

- … Ce qui ne nous ressemble pas du tout! Termina son frère.

            Les trois amis ne furet pas convainque mais Dumbledore les fit sortir dans le parc et ils ne purent donc pas répondre aux deux autres qui s'étaient déjà éloignés.

            L'attente fut brève. Dix minutes après, le bateau de Dumstrang fit son apparition, suivit par le carrosse de BeauxBatons. Les élèves vinrent saluer leurs futurs adversaires et patientèrent avec eux quelques instant en attendant les derniers participants au tournois, les élèves de Stalinsi. Vicktor Krum aperçut Hermione, Harry et Ron et leur adressa un signe de la main. Les Italiens ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur tour. Ils avaient pour moyen de transport une sorte de train qui volait dans les airs. Le train se posa sur la pelouse près du lac et tous sortirent. Ils saluèrent poliment les autres élèves déjà assemblés sur les marches du Château qui les impressionna. 

Les quatre directeurs, Mme Maxime, M Zladis, nouveau directeur de l'école bulgare depuis que Karkaroff avait prit la fuite l'année précédente suite au retour de son ancien maître, Mme Prantoni, directrice de l'école italienne et Dumbledore dirent alors aux élèves d'entrer dans le château. Ils furent guidés vers la grande salle par McGonnagal qui ne lâchait pas les Jumeaux des yeux. Ils doivent vraiment avoir préparer quelque chose pour qu'elle les surveille ainsi, pensa Harry.

Les élèves des écoles étrangères, surtout ceux qui n'étaient pas venu l'année précédente s'exclamaient de tout. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et qu'ils découvrirent le plafond qui imitait le ciel, les élèves furent stupéfaits. De plus, la salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Des bannières représentant l'emblème de la maison étaient accrochée derrière chaque table et cella de Poudlard était affichée derrière la table des professeurs. Tous les fantômes de l'école étaient présents dans la grande salle et certains élèves furent effrayés de voir d'autres éléments de décoration tels les armures prendre vie.

            Les tables avaient été agrandies pour pouvoir accueillir les élèves étrangers. Une fois que les Anglais furent placés, les autres écoles choisirent chacun une table. Krum se dirigea sans réfléchir vers celle des Gryffondor ou il prit place face à Ron et Hermione, à la droite de Harry. Les autres Bulgare le suivirent donc et prirent place parmi les Gryffondor. Les français avaient prit place parmi les Serdaigle et les Italiens s'installaient avec les Poufsouffle alors que les Serpentard restaient seuls. Le professeur Dumbledore, installé entre Mme Prantoni à sa droite et Mm Maxime et M Zladis à sa gauche prit la parole et le silence se fit instantanément. 

- Chers élèves je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que chacun prendra plaisir à jouer chacun des match de ce tournois qui débutera demain par un match entre l'équipe quatre de Poudlard et l'équipe 3 de BeauxBatons. Ce tournoi est placé sous le signe de l'amitié, de la solidarité et surtout, du fair-play. Je préviens d'ores et déjà que la violence ou la triche, quelque soit sa forme sera sévèrement punie, quelque soit l'origine du sorcier. J'espère donc que vous passerez tous de bon moments et je vous souhaite un excellent appétit.

            Dans les plats d'or apparurent des plats variés et qui semblaient tous succulents. Les élèves se servirent abondement et discutèrent joyeusement pendant tout le repas. Les élèves faisaient connaissances et c'était là le but principal de ce tournoi. Rapprocher les pays dans les moments durs semblait essentiel. Et pour le moment, bien que le mage noir ne ce soit pas encore manifesté, les temps allaient redevenir particulièrement durs…

- Ron, mais enfin, manges quelque chose! Déjà ce matin, tu n'as presque rien mangé! Tu ne tiendras pas sur ton balai si tu as l'estomac vide! 

            Hermione tentait vainement depuis déjà vingt minutes de faire manger quelque chose à son petit ami qui refusait catégorique ment tout ce qu'elle lui proposait. Un peu plus loin, Laura elle non plus ne pouvait se décider à avaler quoi que ce soit. Harry lui, bien que très stressé s'était forcé à manger  un ou deux morceaux de poulet. Dans environ deux heures, ils joueraient leur tout premier match de la saison et tous les joueurs de Gryffondor avaient l'estomac bien trop noué pour manger.

            Viktor vint encourager l'équipe et plus particulièrement Ron et Harry avant que ceux-ci ne sortent de la grande salle. Ils retrouvèrent Sirius près de la cabane d'Hagrid.

- Alors les jeunes, prêt pour ce premier match?

- Stressé, mais prêt à tout pour gagner! Certifia Harry.

- En tous les cas, je suis très heureux d'y assister! C'est la première fois que je serais là pour un vrai match enfin… sous ma forme humaine du moins… 

- Ah, je me disais bien que je connaissais ces voix! Dit Hagrid en ouvrant la porte de sa cabane. Alors, comment allez-vous les deux champions? Pas trop stressé? De toutes façons, je suis sur que vous allez gagner! Vous êtes les meilleurs! J'ai d'ailleurs fait un paris à ce sujet avec Mme Maxime.

- Hum, merci Hagrid… je vois que tu es heureux de la revoir et cela m'a l'air réciproque… lui dit Harry. Bon, je crois que nous allons vous laisser, à plus tard, dans le stade.

            Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait le château, non sans avoir oublier de leur souhaiter bonne chance à tous les deux et embrasser le rouquin. Il n'était pas tout à fait deux heure et quart et pourtant tous les joueurs étaient dans les vestiaires. Il ne manquait plus que Laura qui arriva quelques secondes après les deux amis. Ils revêtirent donc tous les nouveaux maillots à leur nom que Harry leur avaient offerts.

- Ils sont vraiment magnifique Harry! Nous te remercions vraiment! C'est un très beau cadeau que nous as fait là! Le remercia Katie, approuvée par tous les autres.

- En échange, je vous demande juste de vous donner à fond et de tout faire pour gagner ce match, et le tournoi qui va avec! Leur dit Harry.

- Sans problèmes Cap'taine! S'exclamèrent en chœur les trois Weasley.

- Et puis notre équipe est pratiquement imbattable! Nous avons trois poursuiveuses qui sont extra et très jolies, ce qui ne gâche rien au spectacle, un vrai mur pour gardien et deux batteurs hallucinés et surtout hallucinants!

- Sans oublier, un attrapeur et capitaine totalement génial! Compléta Fred. 

- Et je suis assez d'accord avec toi, les trois poursuiveuses sont plutôt jolies… dit Georges.

- Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus les gars! Répondit Alicia.

- Bien, que veux tu que nous fassions Harry? Lui demanda timidement Laura.

- Je ne sais pas moi, je crois que nous avons déjà assez vu les stratégies ainsi que les différentes attaques. Si j'ai des conseils à vous faire, je le ferais pendant la mi-temps ou pendant le match. Ah, si! Même si je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème sur ce point là, je voulais vous dire de respecter nos adversaires. Même si je ne pense pas qu'ils soient comme les Serpentard, il faut s'attendre à tout et ne surtout pas entrer dans leur jeu. Vous avez entendu Dumbledore, il est capable de disqualifier l'équipe ou de nous renvoyer si nous enfreignons ces règles. Sinon, à part ça, bonne chance à tous, vous êtes les meilleurs, nous allons gagner!

            Les joueurs applaudirent la prestation de leur capitaine qui faisait tout pour le mettre en confiance et les joueurs attendirent patiemment que Lee Jordan, L'ami des Jumeaux qui commentait les matchs de Quidditch les nommes pour sortit et enfin commencer à jouer.

            Dans les gradins, agrandit pour recevoir les joueurs et supportèrent supplémentaires, les spectateurs commentaient à arriver puisque des bruits commençaient à se faire entendre. Harry regarda Ron et Laura qui semblait bien plus anxieux que les autres. Il se souvint alors de son premier match et s'approcha des deux joueurs.

- Vous êtes inquiets pour le match? Leur demanda-t-il bien que sachant pertinemment la réponse. Je vais vous dire ce que m'a dit Dubois pour mon premier match. Pour me rassurer, il m'a dit que pour son premier match aussi il était stressé.

- Et que c'est-il passé? Lui demanda Ron.

- Il ne se souvient plus. Il s'est prit un cognard au bout de cinq minutes et il s'est évanouit, il ne s'est réveillé que deux semaine plus tard à l'infirmerie. 

            Laura paraissait terrifié et Ron ne voyait pas ou son ami voulait en venir.

- Et lors de mon premier match, j'ai faillit m'étrangler en avalant le vif d'or… mais vous voyez, tout vas bien!

- Si tu espérais nous rassurer avec ça, sache que c'est raté! Lui répondit Ron.

            Harry s'éloigna avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il leur lança d'un air compatissant.

- Je me disais bien aussi que ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire pour réconforter quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas qu'avec moi que ça n'a pas marché, ça me rassure… 

            Harry s'assied donc un peu plus loin, balai en main, en attendant de pouvoir entrer sur le terrain.

Dans le stade, il y avait de plus en plus de bruit, signe que le match allait bientôt commencer. Et, en effet, la voix amplifiée de Lee Jordan se fit entendre.

- Bienvenue chers élèves européens à ce Match d'ouverture de ce tournoi qui vas opposer l'équipe trois de BeauxBatons à la fantastique équipe de Gryffondor. Et voici les joueurs français qui entrent sur le terrain dans des robes blanches et bleues. Voici donc Jonathan Bluet, Marie Canonne, Jessica Gilet, les trois poursuiveurs, Mélanie Leguil, le gardien, ou devrais-je dire la gardienne, Richard Cotard, l'attrapeur et enfin, Emily Dias et Samy Rendell, les deux batteurs et Samy occupe également le poste de capitaine. Et maintenant je vous présente la toute nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor dans de magnifiques robes rouges et or avec, grande nouveauté, le nom de chaque joueur écrit dans le dos des maillots, généreux cadeau de leur capitaine, voici Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett et Laura Pimke, les trois superbes poursuiveuses de Gryffondor. 

            Les joueurs anglais entrés à l'appel de leur nom sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, seuls les Serpentard huaient les joueurs.

- Suivent trois tornades rousses, j'ai nommé Fred et Georges Weasley, nos très célèbres jumeaux, véritables batteurs humains, suivit de Ron, leur jeune frère qui a obtenu le poste de gardien. Et enfin, en temps qu'attrapeur et capitaine, le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter!

            Harry entra comme une flèche dans le stade et fit un ou deux loopings.

- Et sous nos yeux ébahis, le grand Harry Potter fait son entrée, non pas sur son 'Eclair de Feu' mais, vous ne rêvez pas, sur un 'Tempête de Lumière'! Quelle nouvelle! Le meilleur balai actuellement sur le marché! Le seul qui puisse surpasser les performances de l'Eclair de Feu'! Les deux balais sont d'ailleurs créés par la même société. Ce sont les autres attrapeurs qui doivent être heureux! Ajouta Lee sur un ton narquois. Et c'est Le petit Weasley qui à hérité de 'L'Eclair de Feu' et qui en fera bon usage. Le Tempête de…

- JORDAN!!! Vous n'êtes pas là pour faire de la pub pour le balai de M. Potter! Le sermonna McGonnagal. 

            Sur le terrain, Mme Bibine s'approcha du centre du terrain pendant que Lee énuméré les professeurs présents pour ce match. Les joueurs la rejoignirent rapidement.  

- Je veux du fair-play pour ce match, ainsi que pour tous ceux du tournoi! Je ne tolérerai aucune forme de tricherie, aucune violence volontaire! Les capitaine, serrez vous la main à présent.

            Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Harry adressa un grand et large sourire à son adversaire qui lui répondit par un sourire crispé tout en regardant la cicatrice qui ornait le front de son adversaire.

            Au coup de sifflet, les quatorze joueurs décolèrent. Tout d'un coup, Harry se sentit libre, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'envolait dans les airs. Celui-ci, ainsi que Richard, l'attrapeur français, se placèrent au-dessus de tous les autres. Puis Mme Bibine ouvrit la boite contenant les balles. Elle lâcha le vif qui disparut quelques secondes après, puis elle lâcha les cognards puis lança le souaffle en l'air.

- Ca y est! Le match commence! Le souafle est aussitôt intercepté par Bell, qui passe à Pimke qui se dirige vers les cages mais… ah, non, elle évite le cognard qui lui lance Dias et passe le souafle à Bell qui tire et… MARQUE! 10-0 en faveur de Gryffondor! Bravo les filles, très belle action! Mais BeauxBatons ne se laisse pas faire et le souaffles est entre les mains des français. Chers spectateurs, nous assistons à un match de très haut niveau! Le petit Weasley vient d'arrêter un tir! À croire que tous les Weasley ont un don spécial pour le Quidditch, déjà quatre, et il en reste encore une pour la prochaine saison! Je dois vous rappeler que pour ces phases sélectives sont limitées en temps: ils ne durent que quatre-vingts dix minutes au maximum. Pour le moment, les deux attrapeurs ne se sont pas encore manifesté et, AH… second but pour Gryffondor, c'est Spinett, cette fois! Sinon, l'événement de ce match est évidemment Potter qui monte un nouveau balai le 'Tempête de Lumière'. Il avait gardé cela secret, et, quelle surprise cela fait à ses futurs adversaires! Avec un tel balai, Gryffondor est sur de gagner! Surtout que l'attrapeur adverse n'a…

- JORDAN! ON SE FOUT DE LA MARQUE DE BALAI DE CHAQUE JOUEUR! CONTENTEZ-VOUS DE COMMENTER! ET NE FAITES PAS PREUVE DE FAVORITISME RESTEZ OBJECTIF! Gronda McGonnagall.  

- Oui professeur. Gryffondor à la balle Spinett, Pimke, Spinett, Bell, Pimke, Pimke qui se rapproche des buts, Pimke qui tire et Pimke qui marque! 30-0 pour les lions! Quelle puissance dans un corps pourtant si frêle et…

- JORDAN!

- Oui, oui… 

            Harry cessa d'écouter les commentaires de Lee et se concentra sur le terrain. Aucune trace du vif d'or. Dans les gradins, les Gryffondor abordaient comme toujours la banderole 'LA Coupe aux Lions'. Hermione applaudissait avec les autres et surveillait que Ron ne tombe pas de son balai, sait-on jamais, et Sirius, assis près de Hagrid et Mme Maxime, suivait attentivement les déférentes actions du match. À l'exception de quelques loopings qu'il avait fait pour manifester sa joie après les buts des poursuiveuses de son équipe, Harry n'avait pas vraiment commencé à jouer.

- 50-0 en faveur de l'équipe rouge et or! Encore un magnifique but de la jeune Laura Pimke, joueuse aussi belle qu'agile et le souafle est immédiatement reprit par Gillet qui passe à Canonne, Bluet, canonne qui tire… quelle puissance vraiment… magnifique arrêt in-extremis du jeune Weasley qui est décidément un excellent gardien! L'action continue…

            Soudain il le vit! A quelque mètre du sol, le vif d'or voletait tranquillement. L'attrapeur français semblait l'avoir remarqué aussi puisque tous deux piquèrent en direction du sol.

- Les deux attrapeurs viennent enfin d'apercevoir le vif et se lancent à sa poursuite. L'attrapeur français a un peu d'avance mais son nimbus 2001 ne fait pas le poids face au 'Tempête de Lumière' de Potter. Ils sont à présent côte à côte, reprit Jordan en voyant le regard noir que McGonnagal lui jetait. Les batteurs leurs lancent des cognards dans le but de stopper cette course vif d'or mais tous deux les évitent sans problèmes. Ils se rapprochent dangereusement du sol… plus qu'une dizaine de mètre et… l'attrapeur français redresse son balai à cinq mètres du sol. Il n'a pas le cran du jeune Potter qui continue sa descente derrière le vif d'or. Il se redresse à seulement 1m du sol. Il se rapproche toujours plus du vif sans toutefois parvenir à l'attraper. Il remonte à présent en chandelle ce qui permet à l'attrapeur français de revenir en course.

            Harry continuait de suivre la petite dorée qui venait de remonter en piquet sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour. Il remarque tout de même la présence du français qui le suivait de près. Il n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètre mais, à chaque fois qu'il allait l'attraper, la petite sphère changeait de direction. De plus le Français se rapprochait de plus en plus ce qui déconcentrait quelque peu le jeune homme.

            Le vif changea encore une fois de trajectoire et Harry lança toute la puissance de son balai pour s'en saisir. Au moment ou sa main allait se refermer sur la petite balle, accordant ainsi la victoire à son équipe, il vit à trois mètres de lui Marie Canonne, l'une des poursuiveuses française. Elle paraissait tétanisée et ne pouvait bouger. Harry évalua rapidement la situation et, au moment exact ou sa main se referma sur l'objet de la victoire, Harry sauta de son balai afin de passer par-dessus la jeune fille qui était un peu en dessous de lui (quelle figure artistique vraiment!). Il parvint ensuite à se réceptionner parfaitement sur son balai grâce au lien qui les liait entre eux.  

Le stade était stupéfait par l'audace du jeune joueur et cet étonnement fit place à un brouhaha euphorique lorsque Harry leva son poing qui renfermait le vif d'or qui battait frénétiquement des ailes.

            Celui-ci fut aussitôt encerclé par ses coéquipiers qui n'avaient pas lâché une seule miette de l'action et qui à présent le portaient en triomphe autour du stade.

- Quel match, vraiment! Et quelle audace! Un vrai prodige du Quidditch! Je n'avais jamais vu ça! Victoire bine mérité des Gryffondor 210 à 20 sur une équipe française pourtant très prometteuse pour la suite du tournoi! Nous nous retrouvons demain et lundi pour la fin de cette première partie des phases sélectives qui nous réserverons, j'en suis sur, bien des surprises…. 

            Tous les joueurs de Gryffondor se posèrent enfin au sol et Harry pu enfin respirer lorsqu'ils relâchèrent leur étreinte. Il vit immédiatement Sirius qui se précipitait vers lui.

- si tu savais la peur que tu m'as faite! Te voir te jeter comme ça, dans le vide! Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais vraiment pensé que tu étais fou! Mais, cela mis à part, tu es un excellent joueur, Jordan à raison. Ton père aurait été très fier de toi, crois moi… termina-t-il avec une certaine mélancolie dans la voix.

- Même si je ne m'y connais pas trop en Quidditch, je dois reconnaître que tu as vraiment un don pour ce sport. L'air et ton élément, comme si tu avais toujours étais sur un balai! Lui dit un homme au visage fatigué.

- Professeur Lupin! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là! Je sis vraiment heureux de vous voir!

- Appelle-moi Remus Harry, je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis deux ans! Et je suis moi aussi très heureux de te voir

- Harry! Tu es fou! Ne refais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça tu m'entends!

- Hermione arrivait en courant suivit par Ron qui essayait vainement de la calmer. Elle paraissait vraiment très en colère.

- Je crois que nous allons vous laisser les jeunes, dit Sirius aux trois amis, a plus tard filleul. Et au risque de me répéter, tu voles vraiment comme ton père. Je suis sur q'avec un balai comme le tien, il aurait fais exactement la même chose… 

- Hermione, rassure-toi, je savais très bien ce que je savais, u vois, même Sirius n'est pas furieux! Je contrôle parfaitement mon balai grâce au sortilège tu te souviens? Excusez-moi, mais je dois faire quelque chose… 

            Et il s'éloigna laissant sur place une Hermione mi-furieuse mi-exaspérée.

- Alors ma belle? Comment as-tu trouvé ton héros aujourd'hui? Demanda Harry à Cho après un long baiser.

- Tu as vraiment très bien joué Harry! Mais j'ai eu très peur lorsque tu as sauté dans le vide. Je savais qu'il y avait un lien entre le 'Tempête de Lumière et son propriétaire mais je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire ce genre de chose! Quel exploit… et tu étais le plus beau des joueurs… ajouta-t-elle sous le regard amusé de ses amies.

            Il resta quelques instant à discuter avec elle. Sally vint également le féliciter puis il regagna les vestiaires pour prendre rapidement une douche et se changer avant de rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient pour se rendre à leur salle commune.

- Harry, tu as été magnifique! Extraordinaire! Ce balai, ce balai… comme s'il faisait partie de ton corps! S'extasia Ron tandis qu'Hermione ne disait rien.

- Merci, tu as également très bien joué! Tu n'as laissé passé que deus buts alors que les tirs adverses étaient très puissants. Nous avons bien fait de te choisir comme gardien!

            Ron adressa un grand sourire à son ami. Il était heureux que celui-si lui fasse des compliments et de plus, grâce à son poste dans l'équipe, il espérait qu'on le voit enfin autrement que 'le petit frère de Fred et Georges Charlie, Bill, Percy' ou que 'L'ami du célèbre Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas facile d'être le dernier garçon d'une famille de sept enfants et avoir une célébrité pour meilleur ami n'arrangeait rien.

            Ils continuèrent parler du match qui avait duré cinquante minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la salle commune o^ils entrèrent en même temps que les Jumeaux et Lee qui revenaient d'un raid aux cuisines les bras chargés de friandises en tout genre. En effet, comme après chaque victoire ou autre événement important, une fête avait été organisée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Dès que les trois amis eurent fait trois pas dans la pièce, ils furent harcelés de félicitation pour leur match ainsi que d'élèves qui les trouvaient fantastique. Ginny vint également féliciter son frère et Harry ce dernier trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup changé. Elle ne rougissait plus à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et lui adressait souvent des sourires lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs du collège.

            La petite soirée dura jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Les élèves de septième année avaient réussit à mettre de la musique afin que les élèves puissent danser sur des airs sorciers. Les jumeaux avaient 'malencontreusement' ajouter quelques-unes unes de leurs farces parmi les friandises et, parfois, on voyait dans la foule des élèves l'un d'eux se transformer en différents animaux. Ils présentèrent également à leurs camarades une de leurs dernières inventions, les pétards sauteurs. C'était en fait des petites boules explosives qui, dès qu'on les jetait sur le sol, rebondissaient tout en lançant de nombreuses étincelles, chacune dans des teintes différentes. 

            Lorsque vint l'heure du dîner, les Gryffondor rejoignirent la grande salle avec les autres élèves mais sans grande conviction. Les friandises qu'ils avaient mangés toute la journée les avaient pleinement rassasiés. Pourtant, la plupart d'entre eux mangea tout de même. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore félicita les quatorze joueurs de la journée et souhaita bonne chance à tous ceux de lendemain. Harry repéra à la table des Serdaigle Marie Canonne, l'attrapeuse française qui se levait du banc où elle était assise près de Cho. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes du château. 

- Excuse… je peux te parler deux minutes s'il e plait?

- Bien sur… je vous rejoins tout à l'heure… dit-elle à l'attention de ses mais qui regardaient le front de son jeune interlocuteur d'un air totalement incrédule qui les rendait presque stupide.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour la peur que je t'ai faite tout à l'heure sur le terrain… je ne t'avais pas vu… et j'imagine que mon saut n'a pas du te rassurer.

- Non, en effet… mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Je n'aurais pas du rester dans ton chemin ainsi et t'obliger à sauter pour ne pas me percuter… 

- Oh… non, c'était à moi de faire attention. Mis nous n'avons qu'à oublier tout cela… Enfin, si tu es d'accord… 

            Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui adressa un grand sourire auquel Harry répondit de même. Elle devait avoir le même âge que lui et ses deux grands yeux noir contrastaient avec ses longs cheveux châtains clairs.

- Et bien, je te souhaite une bonne nuit Marie et à demain dans le stade.

            Tous deux se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. De retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry se rendit compte que l'agitation due à la victoire de l'après midi n'était toujours pas retombée et que la fête avait reprit. Hermione ainsi que le garçon préfet de sixième année tentaient de rétablir le calme mais personne ne leur portait la moindre attention. Ce ne fut qu'a minuit et après l'intervention du professeur McGonnagal que les élèves regagnèrent leurs lit et goûtèrent à un repos bien mérité. 

            Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, la moitié des joueurs étaient stressés. Le premier match débutait à dix heure trente et lorsque les trois amis s'assirent à leur table à dix heure moins le quart, vide pour cette heure ci à cause de la petite fête de la veille, les joueurs des équipes de Dumstrang 1 et de Stalinsi 4 se levaient déjà pour gagner les vestiaires et affiner leurs stratégies.

            Vers dix heure et quart, la majorité des élèves se dirigea vers le stade pour prendre place dans les gradins. Les Italiens et les Bulgares étaient tous présent et certains des élèves qui étaient venus pour supporter les équipes affichaient des banderoles sur lesquelles des encouragements étaient inscrits.

            Puis Lee commença à parler.

- Bienvenus à ce second match du tournoi qui opposera ce matin l'équipe 1 de Dumstrang à l'équipe 4 de Stalinsi. Voici les Italiens qui entrent sur le terrain, habillé de vert, Dianna et Clara Ricci et Ricardo Derris, les poursuiveurs, Silvio Lamy et Marc Safi, les batteurs, Nicolas Valiez, attrapeur et Camille Claim, gardien et capitaine… de l'autre coté, entre l'équipe de Bulgarie dans des robes argent et mené par le très célèbres attrapeur Vicktor Krum, suivit par Karim Slitchef et Milie Vantreck, batteurs, Slyva Benk, Michael Runje et Franck Jusse poursuiveurs et Yoann Zamy, gardien. Krum et Claim se serrent la main, les joueurs décollent et… le match commence!

            Harry reporta immédiatement son attention sur Krum qui survolait déjà le terrain et le scrutait du regard à la recherche du vif, toujours sur son 'Eclair de Feu'. Dans les airs, ses mouvements étaient bien plus gracieux et coordonnés que sur la terre ferme. Contre Vicktor, Nicolas, l'attrapeur italien n'avait aucune chance. D'ailleurs, comme Harry l'avait supposé, au bout de trente minutes, le Bulgare fonça vers les cages de son équipe et, avant même que l'Italien n'ait pu bouger, il brandissait fièrement le vif. Le match se termina donc sur le score de 170-40. les Bulgares envahirent aussitôt le terrain et portèrent en triomphe les joueurs victorieux jusqu'à leur bateau sans oublier de féliciter les Italiens qui avaient tout de même bien jouer. Ces derniers retournèrent, penauds, vers les vestiaires. Mais quel attrapeur pouvait réellement avoir ses chances face à un attrapeur mondialement reconnu pour faire partie des meilleurs. 

            À treize heure, le match opposant Serdaigle à BeauxBatons 1 débuta et se termina environ une heure plus tard lorsque Cho parvint à attraper le vif, offrant ainsi à son équipe une victoire de 270 à 120. Harry se hâta d'aller chaudement féliciter la jeune fille.

            Puis à seize heure trente, le dernier match opposant Dumstrang 3 à Stalinsi 2 débuta pour se terminer une heure vingt plus tard sur une victoire de plus des bulgares, 240 à 150.

            La soirée fut agréable. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient restés dans la grande salle et tous se mélangeaient. Harry fit ainsi la connaissance de plusieurs élèves étrangers qui lui étaient vraiment sympathique. Harry était heureux de pouvoir ainsi resserrer les liens entre les différents pays. Pour lui, c'était étrange que Voldemort n'aie encore rien tenté mais il était certain que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre le règne de terreur qu'il exerçait quatorze ans auparavant. C'est pour cela qu'il était heureux de savourer ses instants de calme et de bonheur parmi les personnes qui lui étaient chères. 

            Le lendemain, quatre autres matchs s'enchaînèrent: BeauxBatons2 - Poufsouffle, victoire de BeauxBatons2 200 – 30 Dumstrang4- Stalinsi3, victoire de Stalinsi3 220 –40, Dumstrang2- Stalinsi1, victoire de Stalinsi1 190-20 puis BeauxBatons4- Serpentard, victoire de Serpentard 160 –150. ce dernier match fut assez spécial et la victoire loin d'être méritée pour les Serpentard. En effet, les Anglais le remportèrent mais les Français méritait bien plus de gagner car Drago parvint à attraper le vif mais seulement grâce à l'aide des autres joueurs qui empêchaient l'autre attraper de bouger. 

            Les joueurs étrangers repartaient le lundi soir après le dîner pendant lequel le programme des matchs du week-end suivant leur fut annoncé. 

            2eme journée du tournoi 

- Dumstrang 3 – BeauxBatons 4 ( Samedi 12 Octobre à 10H30)

- Stalinsi 4 – Poudlard 3 (Samedi 12 Octobre à 13H)

- Stalinsi 3 – Poudlard 2 ( Samedi 12 Octobre à 15H10)

- Dumstrang 2 – BeauxBatons 3 ( Samedi 12 Octobre à 17H)

- Stalinsi 2 – Poudlard 1 ( Dimanche 13 Octobre à 10 H 30)

- Dumstrang 4 – BeauxBatons 1 ( Dimanche 13 Octobre à 13H)

- Stalinsi 1 – Poudlard 4 ( Dimanche 13 Octobre à 15H10)

- Dumstrang 1 – BeauxBatons 2 ( Dimanche 13 Octobre à 17H)

Les élèves de Poudlard saluèrent ensuite leurs camarades avant de regagner leurs salles communes respectives. Harry demanda aux joueurs de se réunir.

- J'ai observé aujourd'hui les deux équipes que nous aurons à affronter lors de nos deux prochains match et, d'après ce que j'ai vu, leur niveau est inférieur à celui de l'équipe française. Nous n'aurons, je pense, aucun mal à les battre mais c'est par la suite que je pense que cela va devenir beaucoup plus difficile. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard et je vous rappelle que nous avons toujours notre entraînement mercredi. T je tenais surtout à vous féliciter. Vous avez vraiment très bien joué… bravo… continuez comme cela et nous avons vraiment toutes nos chances.

            Tous les joueurs le remercièrent et le félicitèrent à leur tour avant de rejoindre leurs amis qui les attendaient. Ron et Harry s'avancèrent vers Hermione qui était en train de travailler.

- Mais quel est le devoir qui te préoccupe autant pour que tu le fasses ce soir alors que nous n'avons pas eu cours de la journée… Surtout que je crois que nous avons tout fait… lui dit Ron en se laissant tomber à ses cotés et en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Oh… je fais des recherches pour essayer de résoudre ton énigme Harry… mais je ne trouve nulle part qui pourrait être e compagnon dont il est question.

- Ne t'en fait pas Herm', je finirais bien par la trouver cette pièce. Arrête de chercher comme ça, tu dis toi-même que cela ne sert à rien puisque tu ne trouve rien.

- De toutes façons, certaines de ses choses pourront nous être utiles pour notre dossier sur Godric Gryffondor. Mais tu as raison, je vais arrêter… de moins pour le moment.

            Harry resta encore un peu avec ses deux amis ammis, se sentant de trop, monta rapidement dans son dortoir. Là, il prit le livre que Neville lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et qui racontait sa vie. Il avait déjà commencé à le lire et cela l'amusait de se voir grandir à travers les différentes photos. Celles de sa première année surtout l'intéressaient, même s'il pouvait avoir tous les détails qu'il souhaitait grâce à Sirius. Les photos de lui chez les Dursley  n'étaient pas très nombreuses mais Harry était surpris de voir à quel point la vie qu'il y avait menée était pourtant bien relatée, et avec quelle précision!

            Puis arrivait son onzième anniversaire et l'arrivée d'Hagrid dans la cabane ou les Dursley s'étaient enfuit. Harry s'en était arrêté là mais il contait bien reprendre sa lecture dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il regardait aussi souvent l'album qui lui avait offert Dean et Seamus. Il pouvait voir sur ces photos, comme sur celle du livre à quel point ses parents tenaient l'un à l'autre en voyant la façon dont ils se regardaient. Il voyait aussi que son père et Sirius étaient d'excellent amis, comme des frères, et qu'ils s'adoraient vraiment, de la même façon que lui tenait à Ron. Il y avait également dans l'album des photos prises au mariage de James et Lily ainsi qu'après sa naissance où il était entouré de sa mère, son père et des trois autres maraudeurs. Harry était heureux de constater que la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de James lorsque celui-ci regardait son fils était la même que celle qui brillait dans les yeux de Sirius lorsqu'il regardait Harry. Et cela le touchait beaucoup car il considérait son parrain comme son propre père et il espérait que Sirius le savait. Car même s'il aimait profondément ses parents, il ne les avait jamais vraiment connus et il était sur que Sirius le considérait comme son propre fils.

            Lorsque Ron monta se coucher, il trouva Harry, tout habillé, endormit sur son lit. Il tenait encore dans ses mains l'album qu'il avait du feuilleter plusieurs fois et au-dessus de sa tête, Godric dormait paisiblement. Ron, aidé de Dean, Neville et Seamus mirent Harry dans son lit et fermèrent les rideaux avant de se coucher à leur tour.

            Les deux week-ends qui suivaient seraient aussi agités que celui-ci mais la semaine se passa pour le mieux. Et arriva bientôt le vendredi 11 octobre et à nouveau l'accueil des élèves étrangers.

Pour ce qui est ce ces match, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera 'Halloween'. En fait, j'ai hésité à les mettre dans celui là mais comme je crois que je ne vais pas m'y attarder, je préfère les mettre ds la prochain. C clair là ou je m'embrouille complètement?

Bon sinon, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demander ce qu'il allait advenir des couples et bien, vous verrez, j'ai déjà ma petite idée la dessus.

Et maintenant, c a vous de me laissez une p'tite review!

Je vous adore tous

Biz et à très bientôt 


	11. Halloween

XI. Halloween. 

            Les élèves arrivèrent donc le vendredi soir et mangèrent à nouveau tous ensemble. Les jours suivants, 8 matchs auraient lieu. Pourtant, aucune tension n'était visible entre les joueurs des différentes équipes qui s'affronteraient. Les élèves allèrent donc se coucher impatient d'assister à la deuxième partie du tournoi ou bien de jouer leur second match du tournoi. 

            Les joueurs de Gryffondor étaient moins stressés que lors du match précédent. De plus, Ils avaient déjà observé l'équipe italienne qu'ils allaient affronter et, comme Harry le leur avait fait remarquer, celle-ci semblait la plus faible de leur groupe. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait jamais sous estimer ses adversaires mais, dans le cas présent, cela permettait aux joueurs rouges et or de se sentir mieux, et plus sur d'eux. 

La veille, BeauxBatons 3 avait battu Dumstrang 2, l'équipe face à laquelle ils joueraient leur prochain match, 210-40. Poufsouffle avait à nouveau perdu, cette fois contre l'équipe 4 de Stalinsi et ce fut le premier match pour le quel la limite de temps avait été effective. En effet, au bout de 90 min, aucun des deux attrapeur, tous deux peu expérimenté d'après ce qu'Harry avait pu voir, n'avait attrapé ni même vu le vif, les Italiens ayant marqué 11 buts contre 9 pour les Anglais, Ceux-ci gagnèrent le match. Depuis la mort de Cédric, l'équipe de Poufsouffle, privée de cet excellent joueur s'était beaucoup affaiblit, et Harry s'en voulait pour cette raison. Serdaigle avait subit sa première défaite face à Stalinsi 3 le matin même. Les Serpentard avaient à nouveau gagner 220-60 tandis que le match précédent opposant BeauxBatons 1 à Dumstrang 4 avait été remporté par les Bulgares.

Il était 15H. Le match opposant Gryffondor à Stalinsi 1 allait commencer sous peu. Dans le stade, les élèves étaient présents en masse pour assister aux deux derniers matchs du week-end. De plus, chacune des deux équipes possédait un excellent attrapeur puisque le dernier match opposerait l'équipe menée par Vicktor Krum à une équipe française. Dans les vestiaires, les joueurs attendaient patiemment que Lee les appelle pour entrer sur le terrain. Harry avait fait un bref discours à ses camarades leur disant de faire de leur mieux, tout comme lors du match précédent et que tout se passerait au mieux, il leur faisait confiance.

- Et nous voici tous réunis pour cet avant dernier match du week-end qui va opposer l'équipe 1 de Stalinsi à la fabuleuse équipe de Gryffondor. Entrent donc sur le terrain les Italiens, mené par Lydia MacLia, une poursuiveuse accompagnée de Claude Ginie et Lia Hérilis, Mattiew Lesvigne et Vincent Haie, batteurs, Malicia Benoni attrapeur et Kacy Dalmas le gardien. Et, face à eux entrent, mené par Harry Potter en personne au poste d'attrapeur, Katie Ball, Alicia Spinett, Laura Pimke, les trois formidables poursuiveuses et les trois frère Weasley, Fred et Georges au poste de batteur et Ron à celui de gardien. Les capitaines se serrent la main sous l'œil vigilent de Mme Bibine qui occupe comme toujours le poste d'arbitre, et … le match commence par la mise en jeu du souffle, aussitôt intercepté par un Italien, qui fonce, évite un cognard envoyer par Fred, ou étais-ce Georges, et arrive devant les cages… tire… magnifique arrêt du jeune gardien qui a déjà fait ses preuves lors du match précédent. La balle est aussitôt remise en jeu, Pimke, Bell, Pimke, Bell, Spinett, Bell, Pimke qui tire et… marque… Gryffondor ouvre le score par un magnifique but de la non moins magnifique Laura. Oui oui professeur, je reste partial dans mes commentaires. Mais vous devez avouer que c'est un très beau match. L'action a repris et Gryffondor est à nouveau à l'attaque. Bell tire mais le gardien arrête le souafle et Les Italiens repasse immédiatement à l'attaque. Les deux batteurs italiens protègent leurs joueurs de la pluie de cognards dont les Jumeaux les assaillent. Mais les trois poursuiveuses rouges et or ne se laissent pas faire. Elles passent à l'attaque et, par une technique qu'emploient les joueurs  de l'équipe d'Angleterre, parviennent à récupérer le souaffle avant que le gardien n'aie à intervenir.

            Le match durait à peine depuis un quart d'heure lorsque Harry vit le vif. Celui-ci était tout près de l'autre attrapeur qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance de l'attraper en feintant. Il fit alors mine de chercher le vif puis s'arrêta et piqua vers un point quelconque. Comme il le pensait, l'Italien le suivit. Puis tout à coup, Harry remonta en chandelle jusqu'à l'endroit ou se trouvait son adversaire quelques secondes plus tôt et attrapa enfin le vif d'or. 

            A ce moment, ses co-équipiers se ruèrent sur lui. Ils venaient, grâce à lui de remporter leur second match. Tous les Gryffondor, ainsi que beaucoup d'élèves de Poufsoufle et de Serdaigle envahirent le terrain afin de féliciter l'équipe victorieuse. 

            Il ne restait plus qu'un match, celui opposant Dumstrang 1 à BeauxBatons 2. Celui-ci fut rapidement fini. En effet, l'équipe qui avait déjà perdu face aux Serdaigle eut tout juste le temps de marquer trois buts que Vicktor attrapait le vif d'or. 

            Les joueurs étrangers allaient, encore une fois, repartir après le dîner et le programme de la dernière journée leur fut donné. 

            3eme journée du tournoi 

- Poudlard 4 – Dumstrang 2 ( Samedi 19 Octobre à 10H30) 

- BeauxBatons 3 – Stalinsi 1 ( Samedi 19 Octobre à 13H)

- Dumstrang 4 – Poudlard 2 ( Samedi 19 Octobre à 15H10)

- BeauxBatons 2 – Stalinsi 4 ( Samedi 19 Octobre à 17H)

- BeauxBatons 4 – Stalinsi 2 ( Dimanche 20 Octobre à 10H30)

- Dumstrang 1 – Poudlard 3 ( Dimanche 20 Octobre à 13H)

- Stalinsi 3 – BeauxBatons 1 ( Dimanche 20 Octobre à 15H10)

- Dumstrang 3 – Poudlard 1 ( Dimanche 20 Octobre à 17H)

- Whaou Harry! Ouvre les yeux! S'écria Hermione.

            Le jeune homme était concentré depuis environ une demi-heure sur le sort que Sirius et Dumbledore leur avait appris quelques temps auparavant. Ceux-ci étaient en train de discuter tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'avancèrent en entendant Hermione crier vers Harry qui ouvrit les yeux. 

            Ce qu'il vit l'impressionna. Tout autour de lui, le champ magnétique était quelque peu visible. Il avait déjà obtenu un résultat mais jamais comme celui-ci.

- Très bien Harry! A présent, je vais te demander de penser à une autre personne que tu veux protéger, en plus de toi.

            Il pensa aussitôt à son parrain et celui-ci fut aussitôt entouré du même phénomène que celui qui l'entourait. 

- Et maintenant, tes amis vont te rejoindre dans ton cercle, alors il faut que tu leur permettes d'y accéder sans les blesser.

            Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent donc vers leur ami, un peu anxieux de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver si Harry n'arrivait à suffisamment se concentrer. Mais lorsqu'ils traversèrent le cercle, la seule chose qu'ils sentirent fut un léger picotement. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le cercle, il s'agrandit afin de leur laisser plus de place.

- Très bien. Tu peux relâcher ta concentration Harry. C'est très bien que tu maîtrise ce sort. Il peut être très utile car il te permet de protéger facilement plusieurs personnes, qu'elles soient loin ou proches de toi. 

- Je voulais vous demander quelque chose à propos de ce sort professeur, dit Harry. Vous nous avez dit que ce sort empêchait nos adversaires d'approcher mais est-ce qu'il arrête également les sorts qu'ils lancent?

- Cela dépend de la puissance du sort. Le tien arrêterait certainement plusieurs sorts mais pas les plus puissant. Mais si tu le double d'un sort de bouclier, les adversaires ne pourront plus t'atteindre. De plus ce sort empêche ceux qui sont à l'extérieur du cercle d'entendre ce qui est dit à l'intérieur si tel est ton désir, ce qui peut être très utile. Mais tu peux aussi l'améliorer grâce au livre que je t'ai offert afin de ne pas avoir à lancer deux sorts mais un seul.

- Je vais aller le chercher… dit Harry qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle.

- Non attend! Le retins Sirius. Tu peux le faire venir à toi par un sort qui ressemble à l"accio mais qui se pratique sans baguette. Il te suffit de penser à ce que tu veux obtenir et à penser que tu l'as avec toi et cet objet arrive directement.

            Harry visualisa donc son livre et pensa qu'il le tenait dans les mains et celui-ci apparut directement dans ses mains.

- C'est plus rapide qu'un accio, c'est sur! 

- Je vais aider Harry à trouver les formules pour améliorer son sort pendant que tous les deux vous continuer de vous concentrer. Dit-il à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione. Et si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide à Sirius ou même à moi. 

            Ils passèrent donc le reste du cours à ce concentrer sur le sort pendant que Harry travailler à la fusion des deux sorts avec Dumbledore sur l'une des tables qui se trouvaient dans un coin de la salle. Cet exercice s'avérait d'ailleurs être plus difficile que de modifier un sort comme il l'avait déjà fait, surtout que les deux sorts avec lesquels il travaillait étaient puissants. 

            A la fin du cours, il avait réussit a créer un champs magnétique et un bouclier mélangés, mais ce sort conjugué perdait de la puissance par rapport à ceux qu'il lançait séparément. Il lui fallait donc travailler pour pouvoir lancer ce nouveaux sort en lui donnant la même puissance que s'il le lançait seul. 

            Le reste de la journée se passa bien, tout comme la matinée du mercredi. Comme d'habitude, Harry s'était réveillé tôt et avait décidé de lire le livre que Hermione lui avait offert à son anniversaire avec les quatre pierres qu'il gardait d'ailleurs toujours sur lui dans une bourse, tout comme l'amulette de Ginny. En fait, le livre parlait de la légende des quatre pierres qui étaient très rares et que très peu de personnes pouvaient utiliser car pour le faire, il fallait avoir des intentions nobles. Et si tel était le cas, les pouvoirs du sorcier étaient décuplés et il devenait quasiment invincible. La dernière personne qui avait utilisé les pierres n'avait pu maîtriser les pouvoirs qu'elles lui avaient procurés et était tombé à la merci de son adversaire car il était devenu fou.

            Ces pierres avaient été crées par un chevalier au Moyen-Age, le chevalier Hemnon. Grâce à elles, il était parvenu à terrasser le mage noir de son époque, à ramener le calme dans le monde sorcier et à gagner l'amour de sa dulcinée. Et tout cela était du au grand potentiel magique de ses quatre petites pierres. 

            Ces dix dernières années, personne n'était parvenu à faire fonctionner ces pierres et Harry se demandait si lui pourrait y arriver. Mais pour le moment, le jeune homme se prépara et descendit à la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner comme tous les matins avec Cho. Puis il se rendit avec ses deux amis au cours de SACM qu'il avait en commun avec les Serpentard. 

            Les élèves continuèrent à s'occuper de leur Troxanes. Ils avaient tous grandis et avaient à présent de petites ailes qui leurs poussaient sur le dos. Hermione avait dit à ses amis que ces ailes n'apparaissaient que lorsque les animaux avaient quatre mois et que c'était donc normal qu'ils ne les aient jamais remarqué auparavant. Hagrid était très heureux de l'attention que les élèves portaient aux petites créatures et avaient confié aux trois amis que celles-ci n'avaient pas fini de les surprendre. A cette remarque, tous trois c'étaient regardés, se remémorant les créatures qu'ils avaient étudiés l'année précédente: les scroutts à pétards, d'immondes créatures qui leur explosait souvent à la figure sans aucun signe avant coureur. 

- Il faudra absolument que je cherche qu'est-ce qui va nous étonner, afin que nous soyons prêts! Leur dit Hermione tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le château où avait lieu leur cours de DCFM.

- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, je vais vérifier si vous continuez à travailler vos Patronus. Je vais donc vous faire passer les uns après les autres. Je vous apprendrai ensuite un nouveau sort… ou plutôt un sort amélioré. Melle Brown, veuillez nous montrer votre Patronus s'il vous plait. 

            Ils passèrent donc la première heure du cours à créer les uns à la suite des autres des Patronus afin que Sirius puisse vérifier si tous continuaient leur apprentissage. Pour la plupart des élèves, les résultats furent concluants. Ron et Hermione parvenaient tous deux à faire apparaître un lion argenté qui les rendait très fière et touchait énormément Harry, heureux de représenter l'espoir pour ses deux amis. Les autres Gryffondor obtenaient, pour la plupart, un Patronus bien formé, même s'il n'était pas toujours très consistant et ne restait pas en place plus de quelques secondes. Ce qui surpris Harry fur de voir le Patronus de Malefoy. Celui-ci représentait un magnifique aigle et était parfait tandis que la plupart des autres Serpentard n'obtenaient pas encore de vrai forme. Malefoy avait dû travailler une autre matière que potion pour une fois!

            Pendant la seconde partie du cours, Sirius appris aux jeunes élèves un sort qui pouvait en effet être très utile lors d'un combat quelque peu déloyal. Il s'agissait d'un sort de répulsion amélioré. Il repoussait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de celui qui le lançait dans un diamètre de trois mètres environ. Il repoussait les hommes, les animaux et les objets tan que leur poids n'était pas trop élevé. Les élèves s'entraînèrent donc à lancer ce sort et à expulser tout ce qui se trouvait trop proche d'eux en faisant de grand cercle avec leurs baguettes et en prononcent la formule 'Waddiwasi Circulus'. Ron et Harry se débrouillèrent pour envoyer valser plusieurs Serpentards, ce que Sirius fit mine de ne pas avoir vu. 

            Le cours de duel fut également très instructif. Harry s'étonnait de plus en plus de la puissance dont la jeune Sally faisait preuve. Malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, le fait que son père ait été un champion de duel n'expliquait pas le fait qu'elle-même soit aussi douée. Pendant les cours, il apprenait en ce moment un sort d'attaque qui visait à déstabiliser son adversaire en lui faisant avoir toutes sortes d'hallucination plutôt désagréables. La formule était '_TeHalucinatio' _et il était très efficace. Dès que Sally le lui eut lancé, Harry vit Voldemort tuer tous les gens auxquels il tenait ce qui l'empêcha de riposter. La jeune fille retira alors son sort et Harry le lança à son tour. Sally elle vit son père, la seule famille qu'il lui restait depuis la mort de sa mère, mort dans sa maison lorsqu'elle y entrait. Harry retira également son sort et tous deux constatèrent que la majorité des élèves était parvenue à lancer ce sort à la fin du cours.

            Celui-ci fut suivit, pour les joueurs de Gryffondor d'un entraînement intensif infligé par Harry. Grâce aux livres qu'il possédait sur le Quidditch et au match qu'il avait vu durant les deux week-ends, le jeune Potter avait mis sur pieds des séances d'entraînement afin que son équipe soit fin prête à attaquer la suite du tournoi ou ils rencontreraient d'excellentes équipes.

            C'est donc épuisé qu'il se rendirent à la grande salle ce soir là. Dès que le repas fut finit, les sept joueurs montèrent à leur salle commune et se couchèrent sans plus attendre, ce qui fit rire leurs amis. 

            Le reste de la semaine se passa bien, à l'exception du cours de potion ou les élèves durent, comme d'habitude, subir les foudres du professeur Rogue.

            Et pour le troisième week-end consécutif, Poudlard accueillit les élèves des trois écoles étrangères. Les deux week-ends suivants seraient quant à eux plus calme et le tournoi ne reprendrait que le 9 novembre comme le leur avait dit Dumbledore la veille au soir, ce qui ne leur laisserait que peu de répit, surtout avec halloween au milieu de la semaine. Mais pour le moment, la plus grande préoccupation des élèves était les matchs qui allaient bientôt avoir lieu et, encore une fois, l'équipe de Gryffondor ouvrirait la journée face à Dumstrang 2. Il ne restait plus que quelques instants aux joueurs qui attendaient comme toujours patiemment pour pouvoir entrer sur le terrain. 

            Lorsque Lee commença enfin à parler et appela les joueurs sur le terrain, tous saisirent leur balai et se rendirent, confiant, sur le terrain. 

            Le match fut bref. En effet, Harry parvint à attraper sans difficulté le vif au bout de seulement dix minutes de jeu et les Gryffondor emportèrent donc le match 180-10.

            Les autres matchs furent parfois surprenant. BeauxBatons 3 l'emporta sur Stalinsi 1 comme Harry le pensait, Dumstrang 1 l'emporta facilement contre les Poufsouffle grâce au talent de Vicktor Krum, Stalinsi 3 ne laissa aucune chance à l'équipe de BeauxBatons 1 qui n'avait, comme Poufsouffle, Stalinsi 1 et Dumstrang 2, subit que des défaites., BeauxBatons 4 gagna de peu sur l'équipe de Stalinsi 2, tout comme Serdaigle subi sa seconde défaite face à l'équipe de Dumstrang 4  Tout cela n'étonna pas le jeune homme qui avait déjà remarqué que ces équipes pourraient être de sérieux concurrents pour la suite de la compétition. Mais ce qui surprit plus Harry fut la défaite des Serpentard face à l'équipe de Dumstrang 3, une excellente équipe et l'équipe de Stalinsi 4 l'emporta sur celle de BeauxBatons 2 surprit également le jeune homme. 

Mais c'était justement ce qui lui plaisait dans ce jeu, on ne pouvait parier sur le résultat final sans avoir un doute car chaque équipe avait des ressources insoupçonnables.

Le lundi suivant, tous les élèves étaient installés dans la grande salle et attendaient avidement que le repas leur soit servi. 

- Mes très chers élèves. Je vous annonce que cette année, un bal aura lieu le 31 pour célébrer halloween. Il est ouvert aux élèves de tout age, accompagnés ou pas. Les cours du lendemain matin ne seront pas assurés pour vous laisser le temps de récupérer. Je vous annonce également que ce week-end aura lieu la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour les élèves à partir de la troisième année qui ont l'autorisation. Et pour finir, je félicite tous les joueurs de Quidditch pour les magnifiques moments qu'ils nous ont fait passer, qu'ils aient gagné ou perdu. Les dates de vos futurs match vous seront communiqués ce week-end ainsi que le nom de vos adversaires. Bon appétit à tous termina le professeur Dumbledore en écartant ses bras pendant que les plats d'or se remplissaient de mets variés.

- Dites-moi, belle Serdaigle, avec qui comptez-vous allez au bal d'halloween? Demanda Harry à Cho qu'il avait rejoint à la fin du repas.

- Je ne me suis pas encore décidée… il y a bien ce garçon, chez les Gryffondor qui me plaît bien… mais je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie d'y aller avec lui… lui répondit la jeune fille en entrant dans le jeu de son ami.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être accepteriez-vous ma proposition… voulez-vous être ma cavalière pour ce bal chère demoiselle? Demanda Harry en faisant tout un cérémonial avec ses bras.

- Avec grand plaisir mon cher monsieur lui répondit-elle, sans parvenir à dissimuler un sourire devant les manières de Harry.

            Harry prit alors Cho dans ses bras et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux et passionné baiser. Cette dernière se laissa faire puis le repoussa doucement.

- Très cher monsieur, je crois que vous allez un peu vite… a demain, ajouta-t-elle doucement en lui adressant un clin d'œil. 

            Harry fit tout le chemin jusqu'a sa salle commune avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il fit une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Ron qui gagna facilement puis monta se coucher.

            La semaine passa rapidement et bientôt arriva le samedi et l'heure de partir pour le seul village peuplé uniquement de sorcier de toute la Grande-Bretagne. 

Harry Ron et Hermione se rendirent tout d'abord chez Zonko où ils achetèrent quelques farce et attrape bien qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin puisque Harry était loin d'avoir utilisé toutes celle que Fred et Georges lui avaient offertes. Ils firent ensuite un tour chez Honeydukes pour acheter des friandises. Ils firent également un tour dans le village qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis l'année précédente, tout en repensant aux fois où ils avaient rejoint Sirius dans les montagnes. 

- Mais j'y pense Hermione, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu relâcherais Rita Skeeter  lors de notre première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard? Demanda tout à cous Harry alors qu'ils passaient devant la librairie du petit village.

- Oh! C'est vrai! Mais je l'ai oublié dans le dortoir! Et bien je crois que notre petit cafard favori devra attendre encore un peu avant de retrouver sa liberté.

- Si tu veux; je peux la faire venir ici avec le sort que Sirius m'a apprit, tu sais…

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Sinon je crois qu'elle va vraiment nous en vouloir.

            Harry fit donc venir à lui le bocal qui contenait la journaliste sous sa forme Animagus. Hermione lui expliqua alors qu'elle la relâchait mais qu si elle recommençait à écrire, elle se ferait un plaisir de révéler au ministère qu'elle était un Animagus non-déclaré. La femme ne prit même pas la peine de prendre sa forme normale et dès que Hermione eut retiré le bouchon du bocal qui lui avait servit de cage pendant environ quatre mois, le cafard s'envola aussi vite que ses ailes le lui permirent.

- Dis donc Hermione, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais rein à me reprocher! Se moqua Harry en voyant le cafard déguerpir.

- De toutes façons, je ne pense pas pouvoir avoir le dessus sur un lion… et il me serait également beaucoup plus difficile de l'enfermer dans un bocal! Conclut-elle en riant.

Puis ils se rendirent aux 'Trois Balai' où ils commandèrent trois bierraubeurres avant de s'installer à une table. Ils purent se réchauffer car à l'extérieur, l'hiver commençait à se faire sentir et un vent glacial soufflait. Peu après qu'ils se soient installés, Cho entra dans le bar et vint s'asseoir avec les trois amis pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry qui la prit immédiatement dans ses bras où la jeune fille se blottit.

Ils restèrent à parler de tout et de rein jusqu'à cinq heures puis ils rentrèrent joyeusement au château. 

- Alors, les jeunes, comment c'est passé cette sortie à Pré-Au-Lard? Leur demanda Sirius qu'ils croisèrent dans les couloirs en compagnie de Melle Cadix.

- Très bien merci… et j'ai dans l'idée que tu as également passé une excellente journée… lui répondit son filleul en jetant un regard amusé à la jeune femme qui rougit légèrement.

- Nous avons préparé le prochain cours de duel lui répondit Sirius qui demeura imperturbable. Mais tu verras tout cela mercredi prochain… vous le verrez tous d'ailleurs.

- M. Potter ? L'interrompit le jeune professeur de DCFM.

- Oui professeur? 

- Appelle moi Katarina Harry, répondit-elle en changeant de ton, ce qui fit sourire l'interpellé, je voulais te dire que je suis très impressionnée par la puissance dont tu fais preuve. Et d'après ce que je me suis laissée dire, il n'y a pas que lors du club de duel que cela ce produit.

- Je vous remercie prof… Katarina.

- Bien, nous allons vous laisser… à plus tard petit… tu viens Kat', termina Sirius en s'adressant à celle-ci qui le suivit sous le regard amusé des trois adolescents. 

- Je trouve que mon parrain à très bon goût! Dit Harry aux deus autres lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés. Et puis elle à l'air d'être également une sorcière puissante.

            Ron acquiesça. Melle Cadix avait un charme indéniable que tous les garçons du collège avaient remarqué.

- On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Ron lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans leur salle commune.

- Nous devrions réviser… lui répondit Hermione et en voyant la grimace que ses deux amis affichaient, elle ajouta: je vous rappelle tout de même que nous avons nos BUSE! C'est sérieux!

- Nous savons tout cela Hermione… mais c'est à la fin de l'année… nous avons encore le temps… s'excusa Harry.

- Mais elles vont arriver beaucoup plus vite que vous l pensez et je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de les rater alors vous faites ce que vous volez mais moi, je révise! Et vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre lorsque trois jours avant les BUSE, vous ne vous souviendrez plus de tel ou tel cours!

- Devant un tel argument, je crois que nous allons finalement nous laisser tentez par une petite séance de révision avec toi, très chère préfète, lui dit Ron tout en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

            Satisfaite, Hermione monta dans son dortoir afin de récupérer les affaires dont elle avait besoin pour travailler, imitée par ses deux amis. 

- Alors, par quoi on commence? Lui demanda Harry après qu'ils se soient installés sur une table.

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être métamorphose. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord.

            Tous trois révisèrent donc pendant plus de deux heures sous l'œil vigilant de Hermione. Tout y passa. Métamorphose, sortilège, botanique, DCFM et même potion. A la fin, les deux garçons avaient l'impression que leur tête allait exploser tandis qu'Hermione était fière de les avoir convaincus d'étudier.

            L'heure du repas approchait, les trois amis rangèrent donc leurs affaires et se rendirent joyeusement à la grande salle où il prirent place à leur table parmi les autres Gryffondor. Dix minutes plus tard, tous les élèves furent présents et Dumbledore se leva, provoquant ainsi le silence de tous les élèves.

- Chers élèves. L'annonce que je vais vous faire aujourd'hui est quelque peu inhabituelle. Nous allons en effet accueillir parmi nous une nouvelle élève. Elle va donc être répartie ce soir par le choixpeau et suivra dès lundi les cours de cinquième année. 

            La porte située derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit laissant ainsi passer Hagrid accompagné d'une jeune fille de taille moyenne. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui frisaient légèrement et de grands yeux, aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie et il souhaita malgré lui qu'elle soit envoyée à Gryffondor.

- J'espère que le choipeaux ne v pas nous faire encore une chanson! S'exclama Ron dans l'oreille de Harry tandis que McGonnagal l'installait sur son tabouret devant la jeune fille qui semblait perplexe et intimider, non seulement par le chapeau étrange posé devant elle mais aussi par les centaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur elle depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce accompagnée du demi-géant. 

            Au grand soulagement des élèves, le choipeaux ne chanta pas et McGonnagall le déposa sur la tête de la jeune fille après qu'elle ut pris place sur le tabouret. Aussitôt, le choixpeau commença à s'agiter et, au bout d'un temps qui sembla particulièrement long à Harry, il cria:

- Gryffondor!

            La jeune fille retira alors le choixpeau de sa tête et se dirigea, visiblement heureuse vers la table où les élèves applaudissaient et criaient plus fort que jamais. Harry participait activement à cette agitation. Hermione fit signe à la jeune fille de les rejoindre ce qu'elle fit volontiers et elle s'assit donc face à Hermione, à la droite de Harry qui rougit légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron qui ne dit rien.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard et à Gryffondor. Je me présente, je suis Hermione Granger et je suis préfète.

- En gros, cela signifie qu'elle doit nous obliger à travailler et nous empêcher de faire des blagues aux Serpentard! Compléta Ron le sourire aux lèvres. Ron Weasley, et toi c'est comment, je crois que Dumbledore ne nous l'a pas dit…

- Je m'appelle Keyliah Lyre. Je viens d'Amérique mais mon père à accepter un emploi au ministère de la magie en Angleterre alors nous avons déménagé avec ma mère et ma petite sœur afin de le suivre. Et vous êtes en quelle année?

- En cinquième, comme toi si j'ai tout compris, répondit Harry qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille. 

- Oui, c'est cela, répondit Keyliah et regardant intensément Harry. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part… mais je ne saurais dire où...

- Tu dois certainement avoir entendu parler de lui… c'est Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter… oui en effet… c'est cela en effet, j'ai lu le livre qui raconte ta vie. Je ne me souvenais plus que tu étais à Poudlard. En tous les cas, je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance à tous les trois.

            Les quatre jeunes continuèrent à faire connaissance pendant tout le repas. Keyliah fut saluée par tous les Gryffondor. A la fin de repas, Hermione lui proposa de lui faire visiter le collège ce qu'elle accepta sans réfléchir. Les deux garçons se proposèrent pour les accompagner. Ils passèrent ainsi un bon moment et s'amusèrent beaucoup tous trois. Puis Hermione décréta aux alentour de minuit alors qu'ils bavardaient tranquillement dans la salle commune qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter. 

- Elle te plait? Questionna Ron dès que la porte du dortoir fut fermée.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Et n'oublie pas que je suis avec Cho et…

- Pas à moi hein… et puis j'ai bien vu la façon dont tu l'as regardée lorsqu'elle s'est assise et puis tout au long de la soirée. Et puis c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne après tout…

- Hum… en fait, je ne sais pas… je me sens attiré par elle mais… ce n'est pas la même chose que pour Cho… je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe.

- Ah l'amour, dit Ron d'un air moqueur.

            Harry se jeta sur lui silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller les trois autres garçons qui dormaient déjà.

- Nous verrons bien de toutes façons, finit par dire Harry, essoufflé après la bagarre silencieuse qui avait eut lieu.

- Et puis elle à l'air sympa et Hermione à l'air de l'apprécier. Et puis peut-être que comme ça elle oubliera un peu de nous faire réviser pour nos BUSE, dit Ron d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- Ne rêve pas trop! C'est tout de même d'Hermione dont tu parles! Et rein ne pourra la dissuader de travailler, j'en ai bien peur…

            Les deux amis rirent à cette remarque et finirent par s'endormirent.

            Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était environ huit heures. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était réveillé aussi tard et il savoura encore un peu la chaleur de ses draps avant de se lever pour se préparer puis de rejoindre la salle commune. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Keyliah, assise près d'une fenêtre en train de lire un livre.

- Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un debout aussi tôt un dimanche matin, lui dit Harry en s'asseyant face à elle.

- Oui, je ne dors jamais beaucoup. Et puis, je suis tellement impatiente de commencer les cours. Il y a des matières que je n'avais encore jamais eut, comme DCFM et Hermione m'a dit que c'était très intéressant. J'espère que je n'aurais pas trop de retard.

            Harry sourit à cette remarque.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Hermione se ferra un plaisir de t'aider à le rattraper si tu en as besoin. Et puis de toutes façons, le prof est plutôt cool… 

- Hermione m'a dit que c'était ton parrain, Sirius Black.

- Mais je vois que Hermione t'as déjà informé de tout! Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

            Keyliah se mit à rire, bientôt imitée par Harry.

- Vous m'avez l'air de très bien vous entendre tous les trois…

- Oui en effet. Nous avons tout de suite sympathisé avec Ron, dans le train qui nous a emmené ici la première fois. Pour Herm' ça a été un peu plus long… mais nous avons fini par nous apercevoir que, en plus de travailler, elle était une excellente amie. Et pour en revenir aux cours, je crois que celui que tu dois le plus craindre, c'est celui de Potion. Le professeur est vraiment horrible. 

- J'ai cru le comprendre… mais nous verrons bien. Et puis j'ai toujours adoré cette matière dans mon ancienne école…

            Harry et Keyliah continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que leurs amis les rejoignent.

- Et bien Harry, je vois que tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui se lève aussi tôt que toi… tu ne seras plus tout seul le matin! Dit malicieusement Ron en adressant un sourire à ce dernier qui lui répondit en lui tirant la langue.

            Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner et la plupart des élèves qu'ils croisèrent saluèrent chaleureusement. Ils passèrent ensuite la matinée à raconter à leur nouvelle amie les aventures qui leur étaient arrivées les années précédentes et elle leur répondit en leur disant qu'il valait mieux être bien accrocher pour être leur ami ce qui les fit beaucoup rire.

            L'après midi, Harry et Ron demandèrent à Keyliah si elle aimait le Quidditch.

- Vous voulez rire? Leur répondit-elle dans un sursaut. Je n'aime pas le Quidditch, j'ADORE ça!

            Hermione fit une grimace qui devait certainement signifier 'Oh non, elle aussi' mais ne dit rein.

- Et ça te dirait d'assister à l'entraînement de notre équipe à 16H? Lui demanda Harry.

- Bien sur que ça me plairait! Et vous êtes à quel poste?

- Gardien.

- Attrapeur.

- Et capitaine! Ne l'oublie pas! Termina Ron. Mes frères, les jumeaux tu sais, font également partie de l'équipe. Ils sont batteurs. Les poursuiveuses sont trois filles. Une est en quatrième année et les deux autres en septième avec mes frères. Et toi, tu as déjà joué?

- Oui, j'étais poursuiveuse dans mon équipe… la meilleur de notre école!

- Et bien sache que si tu aime le Quidditch, tu vas être servie! Un tournoi est organisé cette année. Il a déjà commencé et le prochain match devrait être un peu après halloween. La renseigne Harry. Je savais qu'Hermione ne t'avais pas tout dit… 

- Par contre, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un bal pour Halloween et je me demande bien avec qui je vais pouvoir y aller… à part vous deux, je ne connais aucun garçon et vous êtes malheureusement tous les deux pris… leur dit-elle en regardant plus longuement Harry.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sure que tu trouveras… après tout, tu es plutôt jolie…

- Merci Harry… tu n'es pas mal non plus.

            Harry sourit timidement et Ron, voyant son ami mal à l'aise détourna la conversation sur un autre sujet.

            Un peu avant 16H, tous les quatre se rendirent au stade et se séparèrent. Hermione et Keyliah prirent place dans les gradins pendent que Ron et Harry allaient se préparer.

- Hermione?

- Oui?

- j'ai entendu dire que Voldemort avait en quelque sorte ressuscité… est ce que c'est vrai? Je crois que c'est pour cela que mon père est revenu en Angleterre. Il a fait ses études ici, à Poudlard.

            Hermione entreprit alors de raconter à la jeune fille ce qu'elle savait de la troisième tache dont Harry n'avait presque rien dit, sauf qu'il avait gagné et qu'il avait démasqué le mangemort qui avait prit la place de leur professeur de DCFM.

- Oh! Quelle horreur! Le pauvre! Je ne…

- Surtout, ne lui en parles pas. Il ne nous en a jamais rien dit et je sais qu'il se sent toujours un peu coupable de la mort de Cédric. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ait accepté de sortit avec Cho alors que celle-ci avait accompagné Cédric au bal de l'année dernière… mais bon, il a besoin de nous pour lui remonter le moral et pour se sentir aimé. Et puis, je crois que depuis que Sirius à été acquitté, il se sent également mieux.

            Keyliah, songeuse porta son attention sur le terrain ou les sept joueurs firent leur entrée. Harry lui adressa un petit signe avant de décoller. Elle fut impressionnée. Non seulement par son balai, un 'Tempête de lumière', ce n'est pas rein tout de même! Mais aussi par l'aisance dont il faisant preuve dans les airs. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque voler aussi bien. Le jeune homme donnait des conseils aux membres de son équipe et ceux-ci semblaient aussi doués que lui, bien qu'ils n'aient pas son don pour voler.

- Je suis impressionné Harry! Tu voles vraiment très bien! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un voler aussi bien que toi! Pas étonnant que tu fasses partie de cette équipe depuis ta première année! Et je dois dire que tu es plutôt excellent comme gardien toi aussi!

            Les deux amis remercièrent la jeune fille et se rendirent dans l'entrée du château ou devait à présent être affichée la date de leurs futurs matchs. Et en effet, elle y était. Harry s'approcha et parvint difficilement à la voir.

Huitièmes de finale 

- Dumstrang 1 – Dumstrang 2 (Samedi 9 Novembre à 15 H)

- Dumstrang 4 – Stalinsi 1 ( Samedi 16 Novembre à 15 H)

- Poudlard 2 – Poudlard 1 ( Samedi 23 Novembre à 15 H)

- Stalinsi 3 – BeauxBatons 1 ( Samedi 30 Novembre à 15 H)

- BeauxBatons 4 – Poudlard 3 ( Samedi 7 Décembre à 15 H)

- BeauxBatons 2 – Stalinsi 4 ( Samedi 14 Décembre à 15H)

- Dumstrang 3 – BeauxBatons 3 ( Samedi 21 Décembre à 15H)

- Stalinsi 2 – Poudlard 4 ( Dimanche 22 Décembre à 15H)

- Nous jouons le dernier match contre Stalinsi 2. Le 22 décembre à 15H. Juste avant le début des vacances de Noël. Comme ça, nous aurons le temps de nous entraîner. Stalinsi 2... je ne me souviens plus de cette équipe… A si! C'est l'une des équipes qui n'a subit que des défaites. Cela doit vouloir dire que nous avons fini bien classé dans le classement après les phases sélectives…

            Harry parlait avec les joueurs de l'équipe depuis déjà un petit moment. Hermione et Keyliah discutaient tranquillement des cours, un dimanche habituel en somme.

- Tiens le balafré, tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie? Charmante à ce que je vois! Ça te change!

            Je me disait aussi, il manquait quelque chose pour que ce soit un Dimanche habituel!

- Malefoy, tire toi de là, répondit Harry de mauvaise humeur.

- Un belle jeune fille comme toi ne devrai pas rester avec trois racailles comme eux… une Sang-de-Bourbe, un pauvre et un balafré orphelin. Et quel est ton doux nom?

- Keyliah et… répondit la jeune fille qui paraissait amusé par Malefoy qui lui prit la main pour la baiser. 

- Je me présente, Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, pour vous servit très chère.

- Malefoy… mais j'y suis… ton père travaille au ministère… il est sous les ordre du mien… M Lyre, tu connais? 

Malefoy sembla contrarié. non seulement elle ne connaissait son nom que parce que son père travailler au ministère mais de plus elle semblait insensible à son charme. 

- Oui, je crois que mon père m'en a parler… il est vice-ministre, non? Mais j'y pense, tu ne dois pas avoir de cavalier pour le bal… aucune réponse ne venant, Malefoy continua. Et bien maintenant tu en as un… je t'attendrais devant les portes, mais soit sure que nous nous reverrons avant… et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, prend garde à tes fréquentations.

            Lorsque Malefoy fut répartit vers sa table, Keyliah s'adressa à ses amis.

- Mon père m'a parlé de cette famille, sorciers depuis plusieurs générations… et crétins au possible! Mais tellement pistonné qu'il est impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux! Mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'en plus de ça, ils étaient prétentieux dans la famille!

            Les trois amis rirent de la réaction de la jeune Keyliah. Harry lui dit alors tout ce qu'il savait sur les Malefoy et lui raconta sa première rencontre avec lui dans le Poudlard Express ainsi que plusieurs autre comme par exemple celle ou Hermione lui avait donné un claque. Aidé de Ron et Hermione, ils parlèrent donc des Malefoy jusqu'à la fin du dîner. A la fin du dîner, Harry se rappela de quelque chose.

- Mais au fait… tu as l'intention de l'accompagner au bal?

- Tu rigoles? Je préfère y aller seule plutôt qu'en compagnie d'un idiot pareil! Les petits arrogants dans son genre, je ne supporte pas… mais bon, après ce que vous m'avez raconté sur sa famille, je trouve qu'il à des circonstances atténuantes. Mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez à trouver un autre cavalier, comme ça il aura l'air stupide mercredi quand il remarquera qu'il se retrouve tout seul.

            Harry n'était pas enchanté par l'idée de trouver un cavalier à Keyliah mais l'envie de voir Malefoy se ridiculiser fut plus forte et il l'aida tout, comme Ron et Hermione, à dresser une liste de tous les garçons qui seraient susceptibles d'être encore libres.

- Neville, est ce que nous pouvons te parler s'il te plait? 

- Bien sur Hermione, j'arrive… qu'y a t il?

- Hum… en fait, je me demandais si tu avais une cavalière pour le bal de mercredi car Keyliah n'en a pas et… 

- Et je voudrai savoir si tu voulais y aller avec moi?

- Oh heu… non… enfin je veux dire je n'ai pas de cavalière pour le bal et je veux bien t'y accompagner.

- Merci… et bien à jeudi alors… lui dit Keyliah en rejoignant les deux garçons qui attendaient en faisant une partie de bataille explosive. 

- Alors? Interrogea Ron sans même lever les yeux vers les deux filles qui s'assirent près de lui.

- C'est bon, elle va au bal avec Neville. 

            Harry fut soulagé. Au moins Neville était un gentil garçon et il ne représentait pas un sérieux concurrent… mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait! Il était avec Cho et il l'aimait… 

- Harry? La terre appelle Harry! C'est à toi de jouer! 

- Ah oui, désolé je … j'étais ailleurs…

- J'ai vu ça oui… et à qui pensait tu? Ou devrais-je dire à laquelle? 

            Harry adressa un regard furieux à son ami qui rit de bon cœur. 

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas suivit la conversation des ses deux amis.

- Non rien 'Mione, t'inquiète. 

- Je pense que nous devrions aller nous coucher à présent. Et puis demain c'est le premier jour e cours de Keyliah, elle doit être en forme.

            Les trois autres obtempérèrent et s'endormirent rapidement.  

            Le lundi, première journée de cours de la jeune Keyliah se passa à merveille. Elle avait prit en option Divination et elle s'amusa avec les deux garçons. Le professeur leur annonça qu'elle prédisait que les prochains cours seraient annulés et qu'ils ne se retrouveraient que dans plusieurs jours, ce à quoi Harry rétorqua que ça leur faisait des vacances.

- Et je vous annonce également que nous en avons à présent fini avec l'étude des rêves et que nous commencerons dès le prochain cours l'étude des cartes, les Arcanes Majeurs.

            Elle adressa également à Harry des regards désolé comme si elle avait lu qu'il allait mourir le jour même auquel il répondit par des sourires résignés.

- Elle st toujours comme ça? Demanda Keyliah dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

- Oh non, j'ai trouvé qu'elle n'était pas très en forme aujourd'hui… d'habitude elle se débrouille pour annoncer ma mort au moins une ou deux fois par cours… elle s'est contentée de me regarder comme si j'allais disparaître sous ses yeux… elle est peut-être malade.

- Ou alors elle te prend pour un revenant! Ricana Ron.

            Tous trois rejoignirent Hermione en riant. Ils avaient à présent cours de SACM avec Hagrid. Celui-ci adressa un petit signe de la main lorsqu'il vit les quatre élèves s'approcher.

- Je tiens à te souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard Keyliah.

- Hagrid, comment va-t-elle faire pour ses BUSEs? Elle n'a pas de Troxane, et je ne crois pas que vous en ayez encore…

- Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, Keyliah va s'occuper d'un Troxane elle aussi. J'ai réussi à un trouver un autre et il à déjà quatre mois, comme les autres.

            Keyliah fit donc connaissance avec son animal qui se révéla être une femelle. Les cours suivants furent également très agréables. En DFCM, Sirius prit la jeune fille à part pour voir ou elle en était et la testa pendant une heure tandis que le reste des élèves s'entraînaient encore au sort de répulsion amélioré qu'ils avaient apprit lors du cours précédent. Au bout d'une heure, elle rejoint ses amis et Sirius leur apprit un nouveau sort qui leur servirait à repousser les dragons. Il s'agissait, comme le lui avait dit l'année précédente Sirius, un sort de conjonctivite, les yeux étant les points faibles des dragons.

- Pour le prochain cours… mardi pour les Serdaigle et mercredi pour les Gryffondor je crois, je vous apprendrais un sort qui vous permettra de repousser les trolls. Vous pouvez y aller.

            - Alors, qu'est e qu'il t'as dit? Demanda Hermione à Keyliah dès qu'ils furent hors de la salle de DCFM.

- Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas trop de retard et autre chose que je n'ai pas trop compris… de venir avec vous demain après midi, mais je ne sais pas où… il ne m'a pas dit. Mais vous n'allez nulle part demain, si?

- On t'expliquera plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avons métamorphose. 

            Ce cours la par contre était familier à la jeune fille ce que tous les élèves purent aisément remarquer. Tout comme Hermione, elle montra qu'elle était une excellente élève. Elle parvint sans difficulté à faire ce que McGonnagall lui demanda de faire. Le lendemain également, lors du cours de Sortilège, elle répondit sans difficulté a toutes les questions qui lui furent posées et, tout comme Hermione, elle connaissait le sort qu'ils allaient étudier.

- Un sort d'apaisement de la douleur… ça pourrait m'être très utile, dit Harry en pensant à sa cicatrice.

- Oui mais il va te falloir un peu de temps avant de parvenir à le maîtriser mais il pourrait en effet y'être utile, tout comme le dernier que nous avons apprit et qui sert à réparer les fractures… avec les sauts que tu as l'habitude de faire pendant les matchs, il vaut mieux que tu connaissent ces sorts!

            Puis le cours de potion arriva. Harry fit équipe avec Keyliah. Celle-ci était en effet très douée en potion et parvint à la finir avant tous les autres. Rogue ayant promis 25 points pour ceux qui parviendrait à finir leur potion en premier et à la réussir. Il s'agissait d'un dérivé du polynectar qui permettait de transformer une personne en animal pendant un temps variable.

- Professeur, pourriez vous vérifier notre potion, elle est terminée.

            Rogue s'approche et lui fit subir un test qui s'avéra positif.

- Bien dit il en s'éloignant.

            Mais c'était sans compter Keyliah.

- Monsieur vous aviez promis 25 points pour les élèves qui finiraient cette potion en premier et je crois que c'est nous et comme vous l'avez dit, la potion est réussie.

- Hum… oui, j'accorde donc… 25 points… aux Gryffondor.

            Ces quelques mots semblèrent demander un terrible effort au professeur qui regardait les Serpentard pour voir si aucun d'eux n'avait finit sa potion pour qu'il ne soit pas forcé de donner des ponts a une autre maison que celle dont il était le directeur.

- Whaou! Tu as réussit à obliger Rogue à donner des points aux Gryffondor! C'est la première fois depuis qu'il est prof qu'un tel exploit se produit! s'extasia Ron.

            - Voldemort

            Le tableau protégeant l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement pivota pour permettre aux quatre élèves d'y entrer.

- Nous vous attendions. Avant de commencer l'entraînement, je crois que nous vous devons à tous les quatre des explications. Asseyez-vous. 

            Les quatre adolescents s'exécutèrent en se demandant ce que le directeur avait d'aussi important à leur dire.

- Bien, je suis heureux de voir que vous vous entendez bien tous les quatre. Tout d'abord, je vais vous expliquer ce que fait le père de Melle Lyre au ministère. Il à fait ses étude ici peu avant tes parent Harry, avant de partir étudier aux Etats-Unis où il a rencontré la mère de votre jeune amie et ou il était directeur d'un département au ministère. Si il est revenu, c'est parce que je le lui ai demandé. En effet, il est la, tout comme votre père Ron, pour faire son possible pour commencer la lutte contre Voldemort puisque il croit comme nous à son retour. Maintenant, je vais demander à Harry si il accepte de révéler à Melle Lyre son secret.

            Harry acquiesça et Dumbledore poursuivit donc.

- M. Potter, ici présent est l'héritier de Gryffondor que de nombreuses légende désigne pour combattre celui de Serpentard qui n'est autre que Voldemort. C'est pourquoi lui et ses amis suivent cet entraînement particulier que je vous propose de suivre également. 

            Keyliah accepta de suite et Sirius se leva à se moment.

- Pour aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais t'apprendre le Patronus et tu t'entraînera ensuite seule pour le maîtriser.

            Pendant les deux heures, Sirius expliqua donc à la jeune fille comment faire apparaître un patronus pendant que les autre continuaient à s'exercer pour le sort de champ magnétique. Harry, qui travaillait toujours à son sort amélioré, parvenait à créer un sort satisfaisant mais pas encore assez puissant pour bien protéger de tous les sorts et il travailler beaucoup pour pouvoir y parvenir. 

            A la fin du cours, Keyliah assaillit ses amis de questions et Harry lui montra sa forme animale pour qu'elle se calme et arrête de lui demander quels étaient ses pouvoirs.

            Le lendemain, Sirius leur apprit le sort pour repousser les trolls et Ron proposa à ses amis de prendre Crabbe et Goyle pour faire un test. Puis le cours de duel arriva et Keyliah rejoint Hermione et Ron dans le second groupe. 

- Aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé d'organiser un mini tournoi dans chaque groupe afin de voir ou chacun en est avec tous les sorts que nous avons apprit ou que vous connaissiez déjà. Chacun d'entre vous affrontera son adversaire puis celui qui perd sera éliminé. Les meilleurs d'entre vous affronterons les professeurs et les meilleurs des groupes inférieurs affronterons les plus faibles du groupe supérieur. Si tout est clair, nous allons commencer.

            Les élèves commencèrent donc à s'affronter. Harry commença par un match contre un Serpentard de sixième année qu'il remporta facilement puis il affronta Jenny, la Serdaigle de cinquième année un Poufsouffle de septième année et son dernier match fut face à Fred. Ce match étant la finale qui devait déterminer le vainqueur de ce mini tournoi, tous les élèves insistèrent pour qu'il se déroule sur une estrade que le professeur Flitwick fit immédiatement apparaître. 

- Saluez-vous! Intima Sirius.

            Les deux adversaires s'exécutèrent et prirent place. 

- Vous pouvez commencer.

            Sans perdre de temps, Fred attaqua par un Expelliarmus qui ne fit pas bouger Harry. L'amulette de Ginny fonctionnait parfaitement. A son tout, Harry lança un Expelliarmus que Fred évita en créant un bouclier. 

_- Stupéfix! ___

_- Bucleos! _Lança à son tour le jeune Gryffondor. _Impedimenta!_

            Les mouvements de Fred furent aussitôt ralentit.

- _Pét_… commença à articuler Fred toujours sous l'effet du sort.

_- Stupéfix! ___

            Le sort atteint Fred de plein fouet et celui ci tomba sur le sol. Harry avait gagné son duel. Il réveilla son ami qui le félicita de sa victoire.

- Et bien à présent, nos deux finalistes vont tous deux affronter un professeur. Décréta Dumbledore qui était arrivé un peu après le début du cours. Sirius, vous affronterez Fred et toi, Harry, tu te mesureras à Severus. 

            Harry ne semblait pas d'accord avec la décision du directeur mais ne dit rien. Fred et Sirius se firent face et le combat commença. Il fut bref et Sirius l'emporta aisément grâce à un sort qui gela Fred sur place. Une fois dégelé, Fred demanda à son frère ce qu'il venait de lui arriver car il n'avait rein comprit.

            Avant que Harry ne fasse son duel, des élèves de troisième année se mesurèrent avec d'autre de quatrième qui remportèrent facilement leurs duels et Harry fut heureux de voir Keyliah Hermione et Ron affronter trois élèves de son groupe. Keyliah remporta son duel tandis que les deux autres perdaient, de même qu'un élève de Poufsouffle perdait face à Jenny. Puis Dumbledore demanda à Harry et à rogue de se faire face et de se saluer ce qu'ils firent tus deux de mauvaise grâce. 

- Allez-y Potter, je vous laisse l'avantage.

_- Expelliarmus! ___

            Rogue bloqua aisément ce sort et répondit à Harry par le même sort. Harry vit que sa baguette allait lui échapper des mains, le sort était trop puissant pour l'amulette. Il se concentra donc comme Sirius le lui avait apprit pendant les vacances ce qui lui permit de garder sa baguette et de ne reculer que de quelques pas. 

- Vous êtes plus fort que je ne le pensais… 

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Harry lança un sort:

_- TeHalucinatio! ___

            Rogue eut un mouvement de recul. Pendant quelques instants, il sembla lutter contre le sort qui l'avait visiblement affecté. 

_- Stupéfix! ___

_- Miroiros! _

            Harry avait fait ce qu'il fallait puisque son professeur, toujours sous l'effet du précédent sort de Harry eut beaucoup de mal à arrêter le sort qu'il avait lui-même lancé.

- Vraiment plus fort… 

            Mais le duel durait depuis assez longtemps aux yeux du professeur qui lança un dernier sort qui attacha complètement Harry qui perdit donc son duel.

- Vous avez été un excellent adversaire M Potter. Avec un peu plus d'entraînement, vous pourriez facilement me battre je pense.

            Tiens! M Potter? Et des compliments? Son professeur commencerait-il à l'apprécier.

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop demander à votre petite personne.

            Ah! Je me disais aussi!

- Harry! Tu te bats vraiment très bien! Tu aurais pu le battre s'il n'avait pas utilisé un sort que tu ne connaissais pas! 

- Merci Keyliah. Toi aussi tu as fait un très beau duel.

- Hum… c'est pas tout ça mais je crois que nous avons un entraînement de Quidditch qui commence dans dix minutes… les interrompit Ron.

            Les deux amis se rendirent donc à l'entraînement tandis que Hermione et Keyliah se rendaient à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs.

            Le lendemain, les Gryffondor commençaient par une heure d'histoire de la magie pendant laquelle les trois amis expliquèrent à leur nouvelle amie ce qu'ils faisaient cette année et ils demandèrent au professeur si elle pouvait faire partie de leur équipe ce qu'il accepta. Puis il eurent une heure de divination pendant laquelle ils commencèrent l'étude des 'Arcanes Majeures', des cartes de tarot magiques.

- Nous commencerons la pratique plus tard après l'annulation des cours que j'avais déjà prévue.

            Puis après le déjeuner, ils enchaînèrent deux heures de DCFM où ils continuèrent à apprendre à repousser les trolls puis deux heures de sortilège pendant lesquelles ils continuèrent l'étude du sort d'apaisement que Harry maîtrisait à la fin du cours.

- Et maintenant, il faut que nous nous préparions pour le bal, dit Hermione en sortant de la salle de sortilège.

            Elle et Keyliah se hâtèrent de regagner la salle commune puis leur dortoir ou elle restèrent enfermée jusqu'à l'heure de descendre. Les garçons montèrent se changer une demi-heure avant l'heure du bal. Harry revêtit la magnifique robe qu'il avait achetée au chemin de Traverse. Elle lui allait vraiment très bien. Puis il tenta de se coiffer ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part de son reflet. Ron avait également mit la robe que ses frères lui avaient offerte. Elle était vraiment jolie, beaucoup plus que celle qu'il avait du porter l'année précédente.

            Tous deux descendirent ensuite attendre leurs amies dans la salle communes. Celle-ci arrivèrent au bout de dix minutes. 

Hermione avait, comme l'année précédente lissé ses cheveux. Elle avait cette année, une robe à manches courtes ainsi qu'une cape, toutes deux rose pale. Elle était vraiment magnifique ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron qui le lui fit remarquer. Keyliah était, elle aussi, resplendissante. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux sur l'arrière de sa tête et ceux-ci lui retombaient dans le cou. Sa robe était bleue sans manche, attaché dans le dos par un gros nœud. Autour de son cou, une fine chaîne d'argent brillait. Harry était subjugué par sa beauté.

- Ferme la bouche! Lui conseilla Ron.

- Je… je dois y aller ou Cho va m'attendre.

- On vient avec toi.

            Les quatre amis descendirent donc devant les portes de la grande salle en compagnie de Neville qui avait également remarqué la beauté de sa cavalière. Harry retrouva Cho qui était également resplendissante. Elle portait une robe blanche et argent aux longues manches évasées. Harry lui adressa un grand sourire avant de la complimenter ce qui fit plaisir à son amie.

            Drago s'avança vers Keyliah.

- Tu es magnifique… viens par là-bas, je n'aime pas trop la fréquentation de cet endroit.

- Excuse-moi? Voici Neville, tu dois le connaître, c'est mon cavalier ce soir… 

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds… 

            Il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter de plus. Puis les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Et cette année encore, la grande salle était magnifique. Les immenses citrouilles qu'Hagrid avaient évidées répandaient dans la salle une lueur inquiétante. Les fantômes étaient tous présents ainsi que d'autres créatures horribles. Les tables habituelles avaient disparue, remplacées par d'autres plus petites permettant aux élèves de s'y installer par affinité. Harry, Cho, Ron, Hermione, Keyliah et Neville s'installèrent ensemble à l'une d'elle.

            Le repas fut succulent. Les six amis discutèrent tranquillement et s'amusèrent bien. Puis une fois le repas terminé, Dumbledore se le va et présenta aux élèves le groupe présent pour chanter. Il était apparemment très connu de tous les jeunes sorciers; mais Harry qui n'avait que très rarement écouté la radio sorcière n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Cho l'entraîna sur la piste tandis que les musiciens et le chanteur commençaient un slow. 

Ils dansèrent pendant vingt minutes sans interruption jusqu'à ce que Harry, épuisé, proposa à Cho de s'arrêter quelques instants. Ils retournèrent donc à leur table ou Keyliah était assise en compagnie de Neville et tous deux faisaient connaissance. Harry laissa quelques instants son amie afin d'aller chercher deux bierraubeurres au buffet. 

Mais alors qu'il attendait patiemment d'être servit, Harry ressentit soudain une douleur intense à sa cicatrice. Il se retourna alors vers la table ou était assis le professer Dumbledore, en compagnie des autres professeurs. 

- Professeur… ma cicatrice… parvint-il difficilement à articuler. 

            Il n'avait pas prit sa baguette alors que celle-ci lui aurait été bien utile.

- Voldemort… il attaque…

            Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volé en laissant apparaître une dizaine d'hommes vêtus entièrement de noir… des mangemorts.

            Harry gémit. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallut qu'il oublie sa baguette juste aujourd'hui où elle pouvait lui être utile! Puis il se dit qu'il pouvait la faire venir à lui et quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait sa baguette entre ses mais et prononcer un sort d'apaisement afin que sa cicatrice le fasse moins souffrir. 

            Les professeurs s'étaient tous levés. Les mangemorts étaient moins nombreux qu'eux mais surentraînés au duel et ils n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser des sorts mortels.

            Les élèves voulaient avant tout protéger les élèves mais les mangemorts ne leur en laissèrent pas le temps. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à les assaillir de sorts. Rogue, Sirius, Dumbledore, Melle Cadix, McGonnagall  ainsi que deux autres professeurs que Harry ne connaissaient pas commencèrent aussitôt à en lancer à leur tour pendant que les autres professeurs tentaient de faire sortir les élèves de la grande salle. Malheureusement, les autres mangemorts veillaient et empêchèrent quiconque de sortir de la pièce. 

Harry, voyant que certains élèves avaient déjà subit des sorts lancés par les mangemorts décida de venir en aide aux professeurs. Malgré la douleur qui était toujours présents sur son front, il se leva et se prépara à lancer un sort. Celui qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit fut celui sur lequel il travaillait avec le directeur pendant l'entraînement du mardi. Bine qu'il n'était pas encore parfait, ce sort protégerait les élèves pendant un petit moment, du moins, il l'espérait.

- _Bucleos Elektron! _Prononça-t-il tout en pensant au résultat qu'il voulait obtenir.

            A sa grande surprise, tous les élèves furent protégés par un bouclier infranchissable par les mangemorts et qui résistait à leurs sorts. Le seul à ne pas être protégé était lui-même à qui il n'avait pas pensé. C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à faire ce sort en conservant la puissance nécessaire, il était donc fier de lui. Après cet effort magique, Harry n'avait plus aucune énergie. 

Il tomba sur le sol, inconscient…

Suite dans le prochain chapitre… ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire une fin comme ça! J'adore! 

Ce chapitre a été très rapide à écrire alors qu'il est plutôt long mais c'est parce que je suis en vacances pour le moment alors il ne faut pas trop s'y habituer car je ne suis pas tout le temps en vacances, malheureusement. 

Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à laisser un petit message pour l'auteur qui **adore** ça!!!! Et si vous avez des idées de sorts à apprendre, vous pouvez me les donner parce que je suis à cours d'inspiration alors je raconte n'importe quoi.

J'ai aussi une petite question à vous posez au sujet de Malefoy. Est ce que vous voulez qu'il devienne… agréable car je n'irait pas jusqu'à le faire devenir le' best friend' de Potter mais juste qu'il refuse l'influence de son père et reconnaisse qu'il est plus intelligent d'être du coté de Dumbledore. Et gros qu'il acceptent de rester dans la même pièce sans se sauter dessus. Et pour tout ceux qui aime bien Rogue, je prévoie des améliorations dans le prochain chapitre, promis!

Enfin, vous n'êtes pas la pour m'écouter raconter ma vie alors à la prochaine.

Ps: le prochain chapitre s'intitulera vacances imprévues


	12. Vacances Imprévues

Voilà le chapitre 12, juste pour vous

Bonne lecture

XII. Vacances imprévues.

Tout était calme. Seul quelques bruits étouffés perturbaient le silence qui enveloppait le château. Quelques heures auparavant, des rires et des éclats de voix s'élevaient de toutes part de ce château qui aujourd'hui semblait mort. Il était sept heures. Habituellement, à cette heure-ci, on pouvait entendre les elfes de maison préparer le petit déjeuner ou bien un élève matinal prendre sa douche. Pourtant, pas un bruit à l'exception de ce murmure presque inaudible qui provenait de l'infirmerie qui était bien plus pleine qu'elle aurait du l'être ou de ces quelques sanglots étouffés qui provenait des dortoirs d'élèves qui ne parvenait pas oublier ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Voldemort venait d'annoncer son retour d'une manière des plus terrible: il avait tué.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit qu'un plafond entièrement blanc, plafond qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir passer beaucoup plus de temps que la plupart des élèves, celui de l'infirmerie. Autour de lui, il entendait des voix étouffées. Il se redressa alors dans son lit. Il avait horriblement mal à la tête et se sentait très fatigué mais à part ça, il allait bien. Dès qu'il fut un peu plus éveillé, il s'aperçut qu'autour de lui, plusieurs lits étaient occupés.

- Harry! Tu es réveillé!

            Sirius accourut vers le lit de son filleul qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Oui mais je…

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien mais…

- Tu m'as fait une belle peur tu sais! Mais ce que tu as fait était extraordinaire! Tu as ainsi protégé les élèves et ils t'en sont tous reconnaissants. 

- Oui je…

- Harry! 

            Ron et Hermione venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et tous deux, comme Sirius quelques instant auparavant vinrent étreindre leur ami. 

- Mais vous allez me laisser parler!

- Excuse-nous… mais nous avons eut tellement peur lorsque nous t'avons vu étendu par terre! Et si Keyliah n'avait pas été là, je me demande ce qu'il te serait arrivé!

- Keyliah? Pourquoi? Qu'a-t-elle fait? Elle ne s'est pas mise e danger au moins? Elle est blessée?

- Et bien Harry, je vois que tu es revenu parmi nous… plaisanta Dumbledore. J'avoue que je suis très impressionné par le bouclier que tu as créé tout à l'heure, tout comme les mangemorts je pense, mais tu aurais pu penser à te protéger également.

- Oui… j'ai pensé à protéger les élèves mais j'ai oublié de m'inclure dans la protection… avoua Harry en rougissant.

- Je te reconnais bien là! Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé lorsque tu t'es évanouie… 

            Harry acquiesça. 

- Je crois que Mme Pomfresh ne verra pas d'inconvénient à te laisser sortir après avoir fait quelques petits tests afin de s'assurer que tout va bien. Je t'attends dans mon bureau avec tes amis. 

            Dumbledore sortit donc de l'infirmerie suivit par Ron et Hermione. Mme Pomfresh fit quelques examens à Harry avant de l'autoriser à sortir, non sans lui avoir dit qu'il était inconscient de se vider ainsi de toute énergie et lui avoir donné une potion à prendre s'il se sentait fatigué. 

            En sortant de l'infirmerie, Harry vit Sirius qui l'attendait. Il se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Pour une fois, Harry n'était pas resté inconscient longtemps puisqu'il n'était que 7H du matin et que l'incident s'était produit autour de 23H la nuit précédente. 

- Caramel mou!

            Le directeur avait toujours eut un goût certain pour trouver les mots de passe les plus farfelus, la plupart du temps des friandises moldues ou sorcières. En haut des escaliers, Sirius frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau qui fascinait toujours autant Harry depuis la première fois où il y était entré en seconde année. À l'intérieur attendaient Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Rogue, Lupin et Keyliah. Les deux arrivants prirent place sur deux des trios fauteuils qui étaient encore inoccupé. Dès qu'il fut assis, Fumseck s'installa sur les genoux de Harry.

- Je crois qu'il et inutile d'attendre la troisième personne, celle-ci ne devrait pas arriver avant plusieurs minutes. Tout d'abord, Harry, je vais te dire ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Comme tu le sais, Voldemort à attaquer Poudlard dont il a réussit à forcer les barrières de protections, du moins pour ses mangemorts car il n'est pas entré dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais ce n'est pas tout. En fait, il a lancé trois attaques simultanées et c'est pour cela que les mangemorts étaient si peu nombreux. La seconde attaque à été lancée contre le ministère qui était, heureusement, presque vide à cette heure. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui y a été fait et ce que devrait nous apprendre la dernière personne qui doit venir. La troisième attaque c'est, elle, passé à Azkaban. Comme je le craignais, les détraqueurs ont rallié Voldemort et les Mangemorts qui y étaient emprisonnés ont tous été relâchés tandis que tous les autres sont morts… enfin, les Détraqueurs leurs ont donné un baiser…

- Et que s'est-il passé ici? Dit Harry dont la voix qui tremblait était la preuve de l'émotion que provoquaient en lui ces nouvelles.

- Après que tu te sois vidé de ta magie, commença Sirius en jetant un regard sévère au jeune homme, nous avons finalement réussit à prendre le dessus face aux mangemorts. La majorité d'entre eux c'est enfuie mais nous avons réussit à en Stupéfixer deux d'entre eux. Pour ce qui est de toi, tu as donc réussit à créer un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour que les mangemorts ne puissent atteindre les élèves et tu t'es oublié dans le lot… quoi qu'il en soit, Keyliah t'a vu, étendu sur le sol et elle est parvenue à créer un bouclier qui t'a protégé. Nous avons ensuite retiré, non sans peine, le champ de force que tu avais créé et renvoyer tous les élèves dans leurs salles communes en leur disant de ne pas sortir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne vienne les chercher…

- A ce que je vois, tous n'ont pas suivit les ordres… laissa échapper Rogue.

- ... A l'exception de ceux étant blessé qui sont à l'infirmerie, continua Sirius sans faire attention à la remarque de Severus. Tes amis ont eut très peur et j'ai du les autorisé à venir te voir dès qu'ils seraient éveillés pour qu'ils acceptent de partir se coucher.

- Et j'ai réussi? Je veux dire, tous les élèves sont vivants n'est ce pas? Aucun n'a été tué?

            Au silence gêné qui se fit sentir dans la pièce, Harry comprit que la réponse était négative.

- Qui? Qui est mort?

- Trois élèves ont été tués et quelque autre gravement blésés. Deux Serdaigle de troisième année ainsi qu'un Poufsouffle de sixième qui s'était interposé… mais tu n'es aucunement responsable Harry, sache le bien… ajouta rapidement le directeur en voyant Harry.

- J'aurais pu éviter ça! Si j'avais été plus rapide à lancer mon sort! Et si j'avais résolu cette énigme, j'aurais peut être su avant que Voldemort préparait une attaque.

- Voldemort… c'est lui le premier responsable… et le seul! Nous avons tous quelque chose à nous reprocher. Tous les professeurs en particulier de ne pas avoir lancer de sorts de protection sur les élèves et de t'avoir ainsi obligé à le faire. Moi-même, j'aurais pu trouver une barrière magique plus efficace, mais le seul responsable, celui qui cause tout ce malheur est et restera toujours Voldemort.

- Je sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… je te remercie de m'avoir protégé dit Harry en se tournant vers Keyliah qui lui fit un sourire timide. 

- Je vais à présent m'adresser à vous tous. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour rétablir les barrières magiques qui ont été brisée ce soir, c'est pourquoi, pendant une semaine, les élèves vont être en vacances. Harry, tu reste ici car je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à transplaner. Severus sera ton professeur. Il t'apprendra non seulement à transplaner mais t'entraînera aussi au duel. Je vous demanderais donc de ne plus vous disputer et de faire des efforts. Harry, tu écouteras le professeur Rogue et Severus, vous arrêterez d'en vouloir à Harry pour être le fils de votre ancien ennemi et de Lily. Sirius et Remus, vous partirez avec Hagrid dès demain pour vous renseigner auprès des géants car nous ne savons toujours pas s'ils acceptent de se rallier à notre cause même s'ils nous ont assuré avoir refuser toute offre de la part de Voldemort. Quant à vous trois, il vous faudra voir avec vos parents car je ne puis pas décider à leur place.

- Professeur, je crois savoir que c'est mon père que nous attendons encore.

- Tout à fait Melle Lyre… et je pense qu'il devrait arriver d'ici peu.

- Je pense que mes parents voudront que je rentre chez moi Harry.

- Moi aussi. Même s'ils ne connaissent pas Voldemort, ils préfèreront me savoir avec eux après la lettre qu'ils vont recevoir… car ils vont bien en recevoir une?

- Oui Melle Granger. Le professeur McGonnagall est en train de les écrire et ils devraient les recevoir d'ici une ou deux heures.

            À ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs entra et s'assit sur le dernier fauteuil libre. Il ressemblait à sa fille à qui il adressa un grand sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour Rayan. Je suis heureux de vous revoir après tout ce temps. Alors, comment ça se passe au ministère?

- Je suis également très heureux de vous revoir… tous. Et au ministère tout va bien… du moins jusqu'à hier soir!

- Et pouvons nous vous demander ce qu'il c'est exactement passé hier?

- En fait, aux alentour de dix heures et demi alors que je finissais de travailler sur un dossier, une dizaine de mangemorts se sont introduits dans les bâtiments. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher car Voldemort leur avait fait boire une potion qui contre les effets du Véritaserum. Des spécialistes travaillent à une nouvelle potion. Pour ce que je sais, sur les neufs hommes qui sont entrés, seuls cinq ont été capturé. Lorsque j'ai donné l'alerte, ils étaient en train de chercher dans les dossiers du département des 'Oubliators'. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils savaient vraiment ou ce trouvait ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Merci. Comme je m'en doutais, Voldemort a attendu de retrouver sa puissance pour attaquer. Hier, la marque des ténèbres est apparut dans trois endroits différents. Plus personne ne pourra nier le retour du seigneur des Ténèbres… il voulait un retour inoubliable et il l'a eut! Et cet événement est le début d'une période qui, j'en ai peur, va être très sombre… il nous faut rester unis, aujourd'hui plus que jamais... 

            Un silence quasi religieux suivit les paroles du sorcier. Chacun réalisait peu à peu ce que le vieil homme venait de leur dire, ou plutôt venait de leur faire réaliser. Ils savaient déjà tous que Voldemort était de retour, mais ils refusaient de croire que les temps si dures qu'ils croyaient pourtant révolu étaient de retour. Quatorze ans jours pour jour après sa disparition, Voldemort signalait son retour à la vie!

- Chers élèves. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir est un vrai drame. Les barrières magiques de Poudlard qui assuraient votre protection ont été détruites. Il nous faudra environ une semaine pour les rétablir, c'est pourquoi vous n'aurez pas cours la semaine qui vient. Nous avons déjà prévenu vos parents et vous devriez recevoir des lettres de leur part dans la journée. Ce soir, le Poudlard Express ramènera chez eux tous les élèves qui le désirent, et je suppose qu'ils seront nombreux. Malgré tout, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

            Tous les élèves, à l'exception des trois victimes ainsi que des élèves trop blessés pour sortir de l'infirmerie, étaient silencieux. Le déjeuner se passa dans cette ambiance lourde. Seuls les Serpentard semblaient intouchables, exception faite de quelques-uns (ne jamais mettre tout le monde dans le même panier, même s'il s'agit des Serpentard!) 

            Après le repas, les élèves regagnèrent leurs salles communes dans lesquelles l'ambiance n'était pas beaucoup plus joyeuse. Les élèves parlaient doucement comme si le bruit qu'ils pourraient faire allait déranger quelqu'un. Fred et Georges tentaient re remonter le moral de leurs amis sans y parvenir.

- Alors, que fais-tu pour ces vacances? Tu reste à Poudlard ou tu rentre chez toi? Demanda Harry à Keyliah qui s'assit en face de lui.

- Je ne sais pas… mon père m'a dit que si je voulais rester, je pouvais car ma mère et ma petite sœur sont en France pour le moment car ma mère y a de la famille. Si je rentre, je serais toute seule, mon père aura beaucoup de travail… oui, je crois que je vais rester à Poudlard… au moins tu ne seras pas tout seul!

            Harry sourit faiblement à son amie qui entait de lui remonter le moral. En effet, comme Hermione lui avait dit que Harry se sentait responsable se la mort de Cédric et après ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Keyliah se doutait que son nouvel ami s'en voulait à tort des morts qu'il y avait eut la veille. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait tout fait pour convaincre son père le lui permettre de rester à Poudlard et inventé une excuse bidon pour le justifier auprès de l'adolescent. Son père c'était facilement laissé convaincre car il accordait toute sa confiance à Dumbledore quant à la sécurité des quelques élèves qui restaient à Poudlard.

            La salle commune était presque vide. La majorité des élèves avait reçu une lettre de leur parent qui leur confirmait qu'ils rentraient chez eux et ils étaient en train de préparer leurs valises. Il n'a avait dans la salle commune que huit élèves: Keyliah et Harry qui restaient à Poudlard ainsi que d'autres élèves qui attendaient nerveusement la lettre de leur parent qui leur annoncerait un retour certain chez eux pour une semaine. Celles-ci ne se firent d'ailleurs pas attendre et les deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls dans la grande pièce. Harry lisait la gazette du sorcier qui racontait de façon précise ce qu'il c'était passé pendant la nuit lors des trois attaques et comment 'Harry Potter le survivant' avait créé un bouclier pour protéger les élèves car Dumbledore ne l'avait pas fait. Keyliah, elle, lisait _l'histoire de Poudlard_ que Hermione lui avait prêté. 

            L'heure du départ arriva vite et Hermione et Ron promirent à Harry de lui écrire. Et puis ils ne seraient séparés qu'une semaine! 

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais seul… Keyliah est avec toi! Ajouta Ron d'un air innocent un peu avant que le train ne parte.

            Harry avait également salué Cho qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la soirée d'halloween et qui s'était également fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Le train parti enfin dans une secousse et Harry et Keyliah regagnèrent le château. 

- Alors, que dirais-tu d'une petite visite du château? Proposa Harry à Keyliah. Nous ne t'avons pas encore tout montré, le château est immense… bien plus lorsqu'il est vide…

            Harry fit donc visiter à la jeune femme les lieux qu'elle n'avait pas encore visités. Lorsqu'ils fut l'heure du dîner, ils se rendirent tous deux à la grande salle. Les professeurs étaient déjà présents. Ils dirent aux élèves de les rejoindre à leur table car ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Le père de Keyliah était encore là et était assis près de Dumbledore avec qui il parlait. Harry s'assit à la gauche de Sirius et Keyliah s'assit à la gauche du jeune homme. Remus était également là et il était assis à la droite de Sirius. 

            Lorsque tous se furent nourris dans le silence, quelques professeurs quittèrent la salle. Il ne restait plus que Rogue, McGonnagall, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, M Lyre, Dumbledore, Harry et Keyliah. Le directeur prit aussitôt la parole.

- Maintenant que tous les élèves sont en sécurité chez eux, je vais vous dire ce que nous allons faire. Hagrid, vous aller repartir en mission accompagné de Sirius et de Remus pour savoir si les géants acceptent notre proposition. Severus, vous aller entraîner Harry, Keyliah tu pourras également suivre ces entraînements ou t'entraîner à autre chose. De toutes façons, il ne travaillera que trois ou quatre heures par jours. Minerva, vous m'aiderez à rétablir les barrières magiques et à les renforcer. En fait, j'ai travaillé sur quelque chose cet après-midi, mais je vous en parlerais lorsque le moment sera venu… 

            Les personnes qui restaient dans la salle se levèrent en voyant que  le directeur avait terminé. Keyliah se dirigea vers son père avec lequel elle parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry lui parlait avec Sirius.

- Je pense que je serais de retour avant la fin de la semaine. Comme ça nous pourrons passer un peu de temps ensemble… nous ne nous voyons pas beaucoup depuis la rentrée… enfin, je veux dire en dehors des cours!

- Oui, c'est vrai… 

- Et je tenais également à te dire que Dumbledore à demander à Remus de rester ici pendant l'année scolaire. 

- C'est vrai? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers l'homme qui semblait fatigué, certainement les restes de la dernière pleine lune.

- Oui… il pense que je ne serais pas de trop pour assurer votre sécurité à tous. 

- Harry, je voulais te présenter mon père, dit Keyliah en s'approchant suivie de son père.

- M Potter… Harry, je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!

            Celle-ci rougit. 

- Je suis également ravi de vous rencontrer. 

            Hagrid vint également saluer les deux amis puis ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain était une grosse journée pour Harry et il était encore fatigué de sa prestation de la veille. 

Sans la présence de Ron et des ses amis, le dortoir paraissait bien vide, mais il en avait l'habitude. Dès qu'il posa sa tête sur son oreiller, Harry sombra dans un sommeil profond.

            Il faisait nuit. Une ombre se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite. Elle y entra pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus à l'intérieur. Après quelque seconde, une seconde ombre rejoint la première dans un pop caractéristique au transplanage. 

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu es tout de même venu fils! Dit une voix froide. Alors, quelle est ta décision?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit père! Je refuse de me rallier à Voldemort! Jamais tu ne me verras ramper à ses pieds comme toi!

- Insolent! C'est ainsi que tu parles à celui qui t'a tout donné! Tu regretteras amèrement ta décision, je te prie de me croire… si tu préfère t'amuser parmi tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes et cet amoureux des moldus, c'est ton choix mais tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte!

- Je préfère encore souffrir toute ma vie plutôt que de devenir comme toi… un moins que rien à la solde d'un imbécile…

- Tu vas le regretter… _Endoloris_! 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut après ce rêve. Prit d'un doute soudain, Harry sortit de son lit et prit la carte du Maraudeur. 

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Récita Harry.

            Aussitôt le parchemin blanc se couvrit d'encre et un plan détaillé de Poudlard et de toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. En regardant l'infirmerie, il s'aperçut d'une présence inhabituelle. 

            Drago Malefoy!

Lui, qui s'était souvent moqué de Harry car il restait toujours au collège pendant les vacances, était présent dans l'enceinte du collège, à l'infirmerie qui plus est!

            Harry se prépara rapidement avant de descendre dans la salle commune où Keyliah se trouvait déjà. Elle lisait toujours _'l'histoire de Poudlard'_. Décidément, Herm' et elle se sont bien trouvées! Pensa Harry. La jeune fille referma le gros grimoire et se leva pour  descendre déjeuner avec son ami. Dumbledore se trouvait déjà dans la grande salle, de même que Rogue. Sirius, Remus et Hagrid étaient parti la veille, de même que M Lyre.

- Harry, nous t'attendons dans la salle d'entraînement. Rejoint-nous lorsque tu auras fini de déjeuner. 

            Il acquiesça avant que Dumbledore et Rogue ne sortent de la pièce. Le jeune homme se hâta de terminer son assiette et se rendit, toujours accompagné de Keyliah, dans la salle d'entraînement où les attendaient les deux professeurs. 

- Vous voilà! Harry, tu vas commencer dès aujourd'hui à apprendre à transplaner. Une semaine re suffira largement, je pense même que deux ou trois jours te suffiront. Lorsque tu auras fini et que tu sauras transplaner, tu t'entraîneras au Duel avec le professeur Rogue qui m'a avoué qu'il trouvait que tu avais de grandes compétences et que le club de duel ne te suffisait pas comme entraînement. Keyliah…

- J'ai prévu de travailler sur mon Patronus…

- Très bien! Surtout maintenant…

- Professeur?

- Oui Harry? 

- Je pensais qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…

- En effet, mais comme je l'ai dit hier, les barrières magiques qui protégées le collège ont été détruites et la barrière anti-transplanage en faisait partie. J'ai rétabli une faible protection mais celle-ci n'empêche pas le transplanage… du moins pour le moment. Mais la barrière que j'ai créée à une particularité: elle permet de transplaner à certaines personnes choisit, tant que ce n'est pas vers l'extérieur ou à partir de l'extérieur pour entrer au collège. Tu pourras donc transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école sans te soucier de cette barrière.

            Harry se dit que cela intéresserait certainement Hermione et se promit de le lui apprendre dès qu'il la verrait.

- Professeur… je voudrais également vous parler d'autre chose… c'est au sujet de Drago Malefoy. Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve et…

- Je vois! L'interrompit le directeur. Tu es donc au courent qu'il se trouve à l'infirmerie et qu'il a refusé l'autorité de son père… mais je pense qu'il te dira ce que tu veux savoir lui-même. À présent je vous laisse… vous avez beaucoup de travail. A plus tard jeunes gens.

            Le directeur sortit de la salle et Harry se retourna vers son professeur de potion qui se leva de son siège pour faire face à son élève

- Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à transplaner et j'attends de vous que vous y mettiez de la bonne volonté car je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps. Il faut tout d'abord que vous appreniez les bases du transplanage. Elles sont assez simples. Comme pour l'entraînement Animagus, c'est surtout la pratique qui est difficile, bien que transplaner soit beaucoup plus simple que d'apprendre à se transformer. Il faut, pour se déplacer, que l'esprit impose au corps la volonté de se déplacer. Si la loi interdit aux mineurs cet exercice, c'est qu'il comporte certains risques, comme par exemple de ne déplacer qu'une partie de son corps et de se désartibuler. 

            Rogue enseigna donc rapidement la théorie à son élève qui l'écoutait sans parler. Harry se rendit compte que Rogue était un excellent professeur lorsqu'il en avait envie. En une demi-heure, Harry connaissait tout ce qu'il lui fallait savoir pour transplaner convenablement. Il y avait différentes façons de transplaner. Il fallait, soit visualiser l'endroit où l'on voulait arriver, soit penser à une personne pour transplaner à ses cotés, soit penser à certains objets, un peu comme un portoloin. Si l'on pensait à arriver comme l'année précédente dans le bois près du stade de Quidditch de la coupe du monde, il fallait penser à des balises spéciales qui permettaient aux sorciers de transplaner dans des endroits inconnus. Elles étaient nombreuses et dispersées dans le monde entier.

- A présent, essayez de transplaner dans un endroit de la pièce.

Pendant une heure se concentra en essayant de forcer son corps à se rendre près de l'une des fenêtres mais sans y parvenir.

- Vous vous y prenez mal Potter! Lorsque vous voulez vous transformer en animal, vous vous imaginez devenir en lion… c'est exactement la même chose! Il faut que vous vous imaginiez en train de vous rendre la ou vous le voulez, dit Rogue qui semblait s'ennuyer. 

            Harry recommença donc à se concentrer. Il s'imagina disparaître pour réapparaître aussitôt près de la fenêtre qu'il avait choisit dans le pop qu'il avait si souvent entendu. Il ressentit alors une étrange sensation et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était près de la fenêtre. 

- C'est pas trop tôt! Vous devez encore apprendre plusieurs chose avant de pouvoir passer votre permis, mais je crois que nous reprendrons cet après-midi… et puis le plus dur, c'est la première fois. Je vous retrouve ici à deux heures… et ne soyez pas en retard Potter, vous savez que je déteste attendre. 

            Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son élève, Rogue sortit de la pièce.

- Harry! Tu as transplaner! Ça fait quoi? Je veux dire, qu'est ce qu'on ressent?

            Harry détailla alors à Keyliah les légers picotements qu'il avait ressentis, puis le garçon aida son amie à s'exercer au Patronus. Elle créait déjà une légère brume argentée qui disparaissait au bout de quelques secondes. Puis les deux adolescents se rendirent à la grande salle pour y prendre leur repas. Ils demandèrent à Dumbledore la permission d'aller se promener dans le parc, ce qu'il accepta. Ils se promenèrent donc près du lac, tout en discutant de leur vie, avant de se rencontrer car Harry se rendait compte qu'il ne savait presque rien de sa nouvelle amie alors que, comme la majorité des sorciers, elle connaissait parfaitement sa vie. 

            Un peu avant deux heures, il regagnèrent la salle d'entraînement où Rogue ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Vous allez à présent vous exercer à transplaner sur de plus longues distances… rejoignez-moi près du stade de Quidditch. 

            Et il transplana. Harry s'imagina, comme le matin, en train d'apparaître près du stade et il se sentit transporté là où il le voulait, près de Rogue. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, le professeur indiqua donc à son élève où il devait transplaner et celui-ci s'exécutait aussitôt. Ils sillonnèrent ainsi le château avant de revenir dans la salle.

- Pas mal Potter… mais il faut vous entraîner afin de ne plus être essoufflé comme cela!

            Harry reprenait difficilement son souffle. Ses multiples transplanages l'avaient fatigués. 

- Professeur? Je voudrais savoir si l'on peut également transplaner avec quelqu'un, ou avec un objet encombrant dans les mains…

- Oui, c'est possible et c'est d'ailleurs la prochaine chose que vous apprendrez… lorsque vous vous serez reposer! Transplanez près de moi lorsque vous pourrez à nouveau respirer convenablement.

- Parce qu'il se soucie de ma santé maintenant! Lança Harry lorsque son professeur eut à nouveau quitter la salle, en passant par le tableau cette fois-ci. 

            Il s'assit près de Keyliah qui s'était endormie, certainement épuisée après son entraînement au Patronus. Il regarda la jeune fille. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla et trouva Harry qui dormait sur le fauteuil face à celui qu'elle occupait. Elle le réveilla doucement ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.

- Je me suis endormi? Je ne pensais pas être si fatigué que ça! 

            La jeune fille se mit à rire.

- Et qu'est ce que Rogue t'a fait endurer pour que tu t'endormes sans même t'en rendre compte… 

- Je préfère ne même pas t'en parler… c'était vraiment HORRIBLE si tu savais. Lui répondit le jeune homme en prenant un air affligé.

            Cette fois-ci, les deux adolescents se mirent à rire. Voilà près de deux jours qu'ils n'avaient pas rit aussi franchement et cela leur fit du bien.

- Malheureusement, il faut que j'y retourne ou il va croire que j'ai transplaner de travers ou pire… qu'il est arrivé à ses fins! À plus tard.

            Et il transplana près de Rogue qui se trouvait dans le bureau de McGonnagall.

- Potter! Vous m'avez fait peur! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir entrer ici de cette façon! Sursauta le professeur qui n'avait rien perdu de son air strict et droit.

- Désolé professeur… je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

- Sans importance Potter. Severus, je crois que nous en avons fini. Occupez-vous de votre élève, nous nous verrons ce soir.

            Harry et Rogue sortirent du bureau. Harry se demandait de quoi ils avaient bien pu parlé.

- Retournons dans la salle… vous allez tout d'abord commencer par transplanez avec un objet léger. Un livre par exemple, reprit le professeur lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau dans la salle ou Keyliah avait reprit son entraînement. 

            Il saisit l'un des livres qui se trouvaient sur la table et le donna à Harry. Celui-ci s'imagina donc transplaner à l'autre bout de la salle et c'est ce qu'il fit… mais sans le livre.

            C'est plus dur que je ne le pensais! Se dit-il.

Il fit venir le livre à lui et s'imagina cette fois transplaner, mais avec le livre.

- Je vois que vous avez comprit votre erreur Potter. Bien. Il vous faut maintenant transplaner avec une personne… Melle Lyre, acceptez-vous de lui servir de cobaye.

            Keyliah accepta.

- Tenez-là par le bras… il faut établir un contact. Allez-y transplanez… voilà qui est fait. Je vous ferai passer votre permit demain et je vous expliquerai comment faire pour localiser les balises de transplanages. Lundi, nous pourrons ainsi passer aux choses sérieuses et augmenter vos capacités au duel. Vous devriez aller voir le professeur Dumbledore… je crois qu'il veut vous voir.

            - Plumes en sucre, Fondants du Chaudrons, Ballongommes du Bullard, Chocogrenouilles, Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue… flûte! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore pu inventer comme mot de passe bizarre!

            Keyliah le regardait avec un air éberlué. Devant son étonnement, Harry tenta de se justifier.

- Il adore les friandises sorcières et moldus… il prend souvent cela pour mots de passe… et non, ce n'est pas un vieux fou, c'est un vrai génie! Bien qu'il ait souvent des idées pour le moins farfelues… 

            La gargouille protégeant l'entrée du bureau directorial se mit à tourner sur elle-même, révélant ainsi les escaliers qui y menaient. 

- Farfelue… mouais, pourquoi pas… 

            Il entraîna son amie dans les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau qui la fascinait toujours autant, il fut surprit de voir que Fumseck n'était pas seul sur son perchoir mais que Godric l'y avait rejoint. Ce dernier s'envola et vint se placer sur l'épaule de son maître dès qu'il le vit.

- Cela fait quelques jours qu'il vient rendre visite à Fumseck… il est très beau, tu t'en occupe très bien Harry. Fumseck a mit beaucoup plus de temps que cela avant de m'accepter en temps que maître… et ami. Mais je me souviens que tu n'avais eut aucun mal à ce que Fumseck t'accepte… mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu viens me voir.

- Non en effet… Rogue… le professeur Rogue, reprit Harry devant le regard que lui lança le directeur, m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

- Je voulais savoir où tu en étais avec tes cours sur le transplanage…

- Et bien le professeur m'a dit qu'il me ferait passer mon permis demain, après m'avoir appris à me servir des balises de transplanages je crois…

- Très bien… je me sentirais mieux dès que tu pourras transplaner.

- Professeur… vendredi, vous n'avez pas parlé du tournoi de Quidditch… est ce qu'il va être annulé? 

            Dumbledore sourit. Il était vraiment comme son père: le Quidditch avant tout… enfin presque…

- Tu le sauras dès dimanche, en même temps que tes petits camarades. Pour le moment, je te propose de venir avec moi à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de M Malefoy. Melle Lyre? Vous nous y accompagniez?

- Non, je crois que je vais retourner dans notre salle commune… tu me rejoindras plus tard Harry.

            Et elle sortit sans voir le regard perplexe de Harry. Il se dirigea avec Dumbledore vers l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh s'affairait autour du seul lit occupé de la pièce. 

- Comment va-t-il?

- Mieux… beaucoup mieux, heureusement! Il pourra sortir d'ici deux jours je pense.

- Merci Pompom. Est-il éveillé? Peut-on lui parler?

- Oui, mais pas trop longtemps, il est encore faible, ne l'oubliez pas…

            Elle s'éloigna. Dumbledore tira le rideau du lit dans lequel le jeune blond était allongé.

- Bonjour Drago, comment te sens-tu?

- Bien… enfin, mieux.

- Harry a vu ta rencontre avec ton père dans la forêt interdite. Je pense qu'il aimerait savoir ce qu'il c'est exactement passé… et j'avoue que j'aimerai bien le savoir moi aussi. 

            Drago ne semblait pas enchanté à cette idée mais ne dit rein et se redressa dans son lit dans une position plus confortable pour parler.

- Bien voilà… mon père m'a proposé cet été de devenir Mangemort. Comme je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le devenir mais que je savais que si je le lui disais, il me chasserait de chez moi, pour gagner du temps, je lui ai demandé de me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir. Depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard, il m'envoie des lettres toutes les semaines pour me fixer des rendez-vous. À chaque fois, je lui demandais encore un peu de temps. J'ai fini par en parler à Dumbledore, en lui disant que je refusais de devenir l'un des serviteurs de Voldemort et il m'a conseillé de le lui dire. Je lui ai donc envoyé une lettre dans laquelle je lui disais que je refusais sa proposition. Il m'a alors fixé un rendez-vous pour le soir d'halloween, aux alentours de dix heures. J'y suis donc allé et, comme il savait qu'il ne me convaincrait pas, il m'a lancé un doloris avant de partir. Je suis alors retourné au château et, quelques minutes après, les mangemorts ont attaqué. Mon père m'a vu dans la salle et, pour se venger de l'affront que je venais de lui faire, il m'a encore lancé un doloris et m'a laissé pour s'attaquer à d'autres élèves.

            Drago avait parlé sans s'arrêter. Maintenant qu'il avait fini, il avait l'air de se sentir mieux. Sur son visage, Harry pouvait lire la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son père. Ainsi donc, lui, Drago Malefoy, qui avait si souvent menacé Harry, ne voulais pas devenir mangemort… quelle nouvelle!

- N'y pense même pas Potter… grogna Malefoy.

- Penser à quoi?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas devenir mangemort que je vais lutter à tes cotés pour 'la bonne cause'! après tout, je reste un Malefoy, même je refuse d'être à la solde de Voldemort…

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais pensé… et surtout jamais espéré!

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît. J'ose espéré, M Malefoy que vous choisirez de combattre les forces du mal, même si ce n'est pas à nos cotés. Mais soyez sur que je ne vous oblige à rien. Vous êtes libre de vos choix. Vous avez en main tous les éléments, alors décidez-vous. Et même si vous choisissez un camp différent du notre, à Poudlard, vous serez toujours protégé de votre père, soyez-en sur. Nous allons à présent vous laissez. À plus tard M. Malefoy.

            Le directeur sortit de la pièce, suivit de Harry.

- J'ose espérer que vos rapports iront en s'améliorant, surtout i il décide de combattre Voldemort à nos cotés. Et je suis sur que vous saurez en convaincre vos camarades. Et il en est de même pour Severus. Si vous faites des efforts, il ne vous punira plus injustement. 

            Harry acquiesça et s'éloigna, en direction de sa salle commune.

- Draconis.

            Le tableau de la grosse dame pivota. Dans la salle commune, Keyliah lisait un magazine. 

- Je te l'ai emprunté, lui dit-elle en montrant le dernier numéro du Quidditch magazine que Harry avait laissé sur un fauteuil la veille.

- Pas de problème. Tu as vu les exploits de l'équipe d'Angleterre en qualification? Nous avons toutes nos chances pour la prochaine coupe d'Europe, l'année prochaine. (dsl, fallait bien trouver quelque chose…). Je peux te poser une question. 

- Oui, je t'écoute…

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avec nous voir Drago?

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il aurait été très heureux de me voir… n'oublie pas que je me suis moquée de lui à la soirée d'halloween.

- Je me moque de lui depuis quatre ans et il n'a rien dit! Tu es sure que c'est pour cela.

- Oui, pourquoi d'autre… et puis malgré ce qu'il a pu subir, des doloris, si j'ai tout compris, je ne l'aime pas pour autant, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui ne me plaît pas… cet air arrogant… mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de lui si?

- Ah… et pourquoi somme nous ici très exactement? Se moqua Harry.

- Pour… enfin… je veux dire… mais tu te moques de moi?

            Elle se jeta sur lui, armée d'un cousin qu'elle attrapa au passage et ils commencèrent une gigantesque bataille d'oreiller. (Mais quels gamins, j'vous jure!) 

            Le lendemain, Harry apprit à repérer les balises de transplanage, ce qui était, somme toutes, assez simple, puis il passa son permit qu'un agent du ministère vint lui faire passer. Il l'obtint sans problème et Dumbledore et Keyliah l'en félicitèrent tandis que rogue se contenta d'un 'gmrnr' qui signifiait certainement félicitation dans son langage. Il écrivit aussitôt une lettre à ses deux amis pour les en informer.

- Tu n'en envoie pas une à ta copine? Lui demanda Keyliah.

- Ma copine? Tu veux parler de Cho? Non, elle n'est au courant de rien.

- Ah…

            Harry resta perplexe mais ne dit rien. Beaucoup de chose l'intriguait chez la jeune fille, mais c'est ce qui lui plaisait. Elle était totalement imprévisible. D'ailleurs, au beau milieu de la nuit, elle vint le réveiller.

- Harry, vient voir, c'est magnifique! S'exclama-t-elle en courant vers la fenêtre.

            Harry se leva et la rejoignit en maugréant. Lorsqu'il aperçut le ciel, il se tut, éblouit.

- C'est une pluie d'étoiles filantes!

- C'est la première fois que j'en voie une.

            Pendant une demi-heure, les deux ami restèrent ainsi, assis l'un près de l'autre tout en regardant le ciel. Lorsque tout fut fini, ils se regardèrent longuement.

- Je… crois que je vais retourner me coucher… et désoler de t'avoir réveillé…

- Je t'en aurais plus voulut si tu ne l'avais pas fait et que tu avais profité seule de ce spectacle. C'était magnifique… merci! Bonne nuit.

            Tous deux retournèrent dans leur lit et se rendormirent de suite, tout un rêvant de ce moment magique.

            Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Drago y était déjà. Keyliah s'installe le plus loin possible de lui et commença à manger. Harry salua le blond (j'ai remarqué que je l'appelais toujours comme ça celui là…) avant de rejoindre son amie et de manger avec elle. Rogue le prévint qu'ils commenceraient l'entraînement au duel l'après midi, les deux amis avaient donc leur matinée libre.

- Que comptes-tu faire? Demanda Keyliah.

- Pour commencer, retourner dans la salle commune, dit-il en prenant le bras de la jeune fille pour transplaner, et puis me mettre sérieusement à réfléchir à l'énigme. 

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

- Pourquoi pas… 

            Les deux jeunes se mirent donc au travail et réfléchirent pendant toute la matinée à l'énigme. En descendant manger, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé. Leur seule certitude était que la pièce secrète se trouvait quelque part dans le château, certainement dans la tour où se situait la salle commune des Gryffondor.

            L'entraînement au duel de l'après midi fut agréable. Rogue et Harry commencèrent par un petit duel que rogue remporta encore des fois. Puis il lui dit qu'il fallait augmenter la puissance de ses sorts et que, pour cela, il existait une formule de concentration que l'on pouvait utiliser deux ou trois fois par semaine. La concentration était ainsi plus intense et les sorts lancés plus puissants.

- Je vous donne la formule. Mais utiliser ce sort, comme je vous l'ai dit, deux ou trois fois par semaines, pas plus!

            Il lui apprit ensuite quelques autres sorts utiles comme celui qu'il avait utilisé pour le ligoter.

- Demain, j'aimerai voir ce que vous pouvez faire sans baguette, et je testerais également votre précision. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est fini, mais je vous demande d'utiliser le sort que je vous ai apprit pour voir ce que cela donne. À demain, deux heures.

            Il sortit de la pièce et Harry alla s'asseoir sur l'un des confortables fauteuils.

- Tu devrais changer un peu au lieu de t'acharner sur un seul sort, dit Harry à Keyliah qui continuait à s'exercer à créer un Patronus.

- Je sais, mais je veux absolument parvenir à faire un Patronus. Je ne veux pas être sans défense devant un détraqueurs, surtout depuis que ceux-ci se sont ralliés à Voldemort…

- Je te comprends, ils ont vraiment un effet horrible. 

            Harry s'assit en tailleur, ferma les yeux et se concentra après avoir récité la formule de concentration. Pendant un peu moins d'une heure, il resta ainsi. En fait, il était concentré, presque en transe et ne se rendait plus compte du temps qui passait. 

            Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry vit Keyliah en train de le regarder.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter… ça fait presque une heure que tu es comme ça!

            Harry lui fit un sourire d'un air qui signifiait 'Tu t'inquiète pour moi à présent?'

            Jours après jours, Harry progressait en duel, et ça grâce à Rogue. Les rapports qu'il entretenait avec lui, bien que toujours distant, étaient devenus moins tendu, sans toutefois être amicaux. Il avait également passé du temps avec Drago. Ils avaient tous deux décidé de ne plus s'insulter, et Harry lui avait promis de dire à ses amis d'en faire autant. Le Serpentard passé ses journées dans le parc ou dans la grande salle à réviser ses sorts. Grâce au temps passé avec Keyliah, il avait appris à mieux connaître son amie et ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Elle aimait beaucoup faire des blagues et avait concocté avec Harry un plan machiavélique et malicieux.

            Le vendredi arriva rapidement. Harry continuait à travailler sur l'énigme sans parvenir à la résoudre. Depuis la soirée d'Halloween qui avait marqué son retour au pouvoir, Voldemort avait recommencé, comme quatorze ans auparavant, à lancer de nombreuses attaques et à terroriser la population sorcière. Il avait pour le moment, tué uniquement d'ancien mangemorts qui l'avaient trahi ou avaient renoncé à le servir. Toutes ses attaques motivaient encore plus Harry dans ses recherches. Il avait également fait tous ses devoirs, qui étaient nombreux en prévisions des BUSEs, et effectué un tas de révisions sous la surveillance de Keyliah. 

            Le vendredi soir, il était encore en train de travailler. Rogue lui avait dit que les entraînements au duel étaient terminés et qu'il avait donc son samedi et son dimanche de libre. Keyliah était partie se coucher depuis un peu plus de dix minutes. 

- Alors petit? Comment vas-tu?

            Le 'petit' releva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'un homme avait prit place sur le fauteuil face à lui.

- Sirius! Tu es revenu? Dit Harry en se jetant au cou de son parrain. 

- Oui et notre mission c'est plutôt bien passé. Les géants nous ont assurés qu'ils ne s'allieraient pas à Voldemort. Ils n'ont pas encore décidé d'entrer dans la lutte à nos cotés mais c'est un bon début. Ils nous feront rapidement savoir leur réponse.

- Je vais donc pouvoir passer les deux prochains jours avec toi?

- Oui, j'espère bien… mais pour le moment, va te coucher. A demain petit.

            Après avoir étreint son filleul, Sirius sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry monter se coucher.

            Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla aux aurores. Il allait passer deux journées en compagnie de son parrain. Même s'il vivait à présent chez lui, il ne le voyait pas beaucoup de puis la rentrée et il avait donc l'intention de ne pas le lâcher. Il descendit dans la salle commune et attendit que son amie soit éveillée pour descendre à la grande salle.  

            Une fois que leur petit déjeuner fut fini, Keyliah, Remus, Sirius et Harry se rejoignirent dans le parc. Ils passèrent la journée à rire et à s'amuser. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver tous ensemble.

            Les deux adultes montrèrent aux deux adolescents leurs chambres. En fait, elles faisaient toutes deux parties du même 'appartement'. Il y avait une pièce commune qui comportait une cheminée, de nombreux canapés et des tables de travails munies de petites bibliothèques. Puis il y avait deux portes qui menaient à deux chambres très confortables ayant chacune leur salle de bain. L'appartement entier était aux couleurs de Gryffondor ce qui fit plaisir à Harry.

- C'est très beau chez vous… je ne savais pas que vos chambres étaient si grandes! Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas si mal d'être prof à Poudlard…

            Tous rirent à cette remarque ironique de Harry. 

Le dimanche fut également agréable. Le matin, Harry et Keyliah restèrent avec Drago car les adultes devaient finaliser la barrière magique. L'après-midi, ils jouèrent au Quidditch, un petit deux contre deux et Keyliah était, comme elle l'avait dit, très douée. Le soir, tous les élèves furent de retour à Poudlard et Harry fut très heureux de revoir Ron, Hermione et Cho. Il salua les deux premiers et embrassa la troisième avant de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor face à Ron et Hermione, à coté de Keyliah.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant ses vacances? Leur demanda Hermione.

- J'ai appris à transplaner…

- Mais…

- Car on peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sous certaines conditions…

- Donc, tu sais transplaner! C'est super! Tu as passé ton permis? Demanda Ron surexcité.

- Oui, oui, oui, répondit Harry en riant devant la réaction de son ami. Et j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle… Remus va rester ici pendant le reste de l'année, avec Sirius.

- C'est génial!

            Le directeur se leva à ce moment. Tous les chuchotements stoppèrent à l'instant.

- Chers élèves. Je suis heureux de vous revoir tous ici. J'espère que vous avez tous profité de ces petites 'vacances' imprévues mais, dès demain, vos cours reprendront. Vous avez des examens à passer à la fin de l'année et aussi des matchs de Quidditch à préparer! Car le tournoi n'est pas annulé et le match opposant les deux équipes bulgares à eut lieu à Dumstrang, comme je l'ai demandé à M Zladis et c'est l'équipe de Dumstrang 1, menée par Vicktor Krum qui a gagné. Mais dès le week-end prochain, les invités revienne et vous assisterez au match qui opposera, comme prévu, Dumstrang 4 à Stalinsi 1.

            Tous les élèves furent heureux de cette nouvelle et des cris de joie retentir dans toute la salle.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, la vie continue, elle doit continuer comme avant… et je vous annonce également que, pour votre sécurité, des Aurors seront présent autour de Poudlard et votre ancien professeur de DCFM, Rémus Lupin est de retour parmi nous… à présent, bon appétit. 

            La grande salle fut bruyante pendant tout le dîner et les élèves transportèrent leur agitation dans leur salle commune.

La vie était de retour à Poudlard.

Ce chapitre est plutôt nul je trouve mais bon. Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez et n'oubliez pas, je suis ouverte à toutes vos propositions pour la suite.

Je remercie tous mes reviewer, (ça s'écrit comment ça?) pour tous les gentils messages qu'ils me laissent et j'encourage tous ceux que ne m'en ont pas encore laissé à m'envoyer un message, même s'il est tout petit… 

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre mais pour le prochain, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps, les semaines qui arrivent sont dures pour moi: bac blanc de français, épreuve de maths (et je suis en S) et oral de TPE (fait chier)

            Comme je raconte ma vie  mais que tout le monde s'en fout, je vais vous laisser

Gros bisous et à la prochaine

Liv'


	13. Godric

XIII. Godric.

            - Je vous avais prévenu mes chéris! Je savais pertinemment qu'un événement tragique allait avoir lieu à Poudlard lors de la soirée d'halloween, ce qui annulerait des cours!

- Mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire car l'on ne doit pas perturber le cours des choses… qui sommes-nous pour nous opposer au destin? Commença Ron en imitant l'air qui se voulait dramatique de leur professeur de divination.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle, nous allons commencer à étudier le tirage des Arcanes Majeurs, soit vingt-deux Lames ou cartes. Prenez vos livres à la page cinquante et un et lisez le premier paragraphe, je vous expliquerai ensuite comment procéder au tirage. 

_Arcanes neutres: Le Bateleur - la Papesse - l'Impératrice - l'Amoureux - l'Hermite - la Roue de Fortune - Tempérance - le Jugement._

_Arcanes positifs: l'Empereur - le Pape - le Chariot - la Force - l'Etoile - le Soleil - le- Monde._

_Arcanes négatifs: La Justice - le Pendu - l'Arcane sans nom - le Diable - la Maison-Dieu - la Lune - le Mat.___

_            Malgré cela, chacune de ces cartes peut-être positive ou négative, selon son entourage.___

            Dix minutes plus tard, le professeur reprit la parole.

 - Bien! Pour un tirage, vous vous mettrez par deux, le premier couper puis mélangera les Lames puis les donnera à son partenaire qui sortira du jeu la septième, la quatorzième et la vingt et unième carte du jeu qu'il interprétera à l'aide du livre. Lorsque cette méthode sera bien maîtrisée, nous passerons à un tirage plus complexe. En mélangeant vos cartes, vous penserez à une question précise ou simplement à connaître votre avenir.

            Le professeur distribua des jeux de cartes aux élèves qui s'étaient répartis par deux et chacun commença à mélanger les cartes. Harry coupa et mélangea le paquet qu'il tendit à Ron. Celui ci plaça les cartes sur la table et sortit les trois cartes que Trelawney leur avait indiqué, puis les retourna.

- La carte du centre est la carte principale, les deux autres lui viennent en complément, lut-il sur le livre. Alors, voyons voir ce que nous avons là… La Roue de la Fortune… _Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, cette lame n'indique pas forcément la fortune ou des gains d'argent. En effet, un déblocage d'une situation, un changement dans n'importe quel domaine sont signifiés par cette lame. _UnDéblocage hein?… Lui dit Ron d'un air perplexe. Les autres maintenant, la maison-Dieu_, Lame la plus négative du tarot, elle signifie rupture, échec, divorce, maladie, accident. Dans certain cas, associée à la Lune, peut signifier un déménagement._Ah… donc, déblocage d'une situation mais d'un coté négatif… l'arrivée d'une mauvaise nouvelle quoi! La dernière maintenant… Le Jugement… _Une nouvelle qui arrive, dénouement d'une situation, changement brusque, renouveau. L'effet de cette lame est foudroyant par sa rapidité, la lame avoisinante dira si le dénouement sera heureux ou non. _Encore un déblocage de situation… avec la roue de la fortune… Connaissance d'un nouvel amour… donc, si je résume le tout, tu vas avoir deux nouvelles, une mauvaise et l'autre bonne et qui va arriver rapidement dans le domaine des sentiments… je crois que je m'embrouille un peu là! 

- Oh mon dieu! M. Potter! La Maison-Dieu! C'est un danger très grave!

- Mais…

- Associé à la roue de la fortune! Pauvre petit… dit-elle en s'éloignant vers le groupe que formait Neville et Keyliah.

- Moi, j'opterai plutôt pour autre chose lui dit Ron. Tu t'avoues enfin que tu aime Keyliah, tu le lui dis, Cho l'apprend et elle te largue… oui, je fais confiance à mes dons de voyance! 

            Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur. Voilà longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant amusé en cours de divination. Ron fit un paquet de toutes les cartes et les coupa pour les mélanger à son tour. Puis il les tendis à Harry qui sortit à son tour les trois Lames. 

- A mon tour de rigoler, dit-il en retournant la première carte. L'Etoile… Cette lame apaise, apporte le réconfort après l'épreuve. Guérison, réussite, rencontre avec l'âme sœur, bref, une excellente lame. Hum…ouais dit Harry peu convaincu… le Soleil… _Lame très bénéfique, elle annonce réussite, bonheur, une rencontre amoureuse, le mariage, rentrée d'argent… _donc, associé avec l'Etoile ça donne… un truc à observer pour les cours d'astrologie! Se moqua Harry… l'étoile, le soleil, un amour parfait… Hermione! Dit Harry en relevant la tête et pour fini, la roue de la fortune… ouais, ben si me souviens bien de ce que tu as lu tout à l'heure, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son livre, cela signifie un succès… donc, si je résume, tu as trouvé l'amour parfait et, en plus, tu vas avoir du succès! 

- En même temps, tes dons de voyances sont assez limités! Se moqua Ron. 

- Pffff…! J'espère juste que tu auras un peu de temps pour secourir un ami menacé de mort… 

- Menacé de mort… mais par une fille déchaînée si j'en crois ce que mon troisième œil me dit… conclut Ron avec un air supérieur. Les deux amis rirent encore une fois, s'attirant ainsi les regards noirs de Lavande et Pavati assise, comme à leur habitude, au premier rang.

            Heureusement, la cloche sonna quelques instants plus tard et les élèves sortirent rapidement de la salle de classe à la chaleur étouffante pour gagner le parc où ils avaient leur cours de SACM. Ils y retrouvèrent Hermione, leurs Troxanes et les Serpentards. Pendant le cours, Malefoy ne fit aucune remarque aux trois amis. Harry avait parlé de leur accord à ses amis la veille et ceux-ci avaient obtempéré, bien qu'ils n'aient pas comprit la décision de Harry qui avait jugé bon de ne pas leur raconter l'incident de la soirée d'Halloween. Pour eux, il n'y avait aucune preuve de l'innocence de Malefoy et il pouvait très bien être un Mangemort, même s'il n'avait pas de marque sur le bras. 

            La semaine se passait bien. Pendant leur entraînement, les quatre Gryffondor (Keyliah avait été adopté par le trio qui d'ailleurs, n'en n'était plus un) apprirent un nouveau sort. Dumbledore leur dit qu'ils y travailleraient au moins jusqu'à Noël, si ce n'est plus.

- Mais c'est un sort très dangereux et il vous faudra être très prudent en l'utilisant car… il peut tuer… mais il va falloir du temps avant que vous ne parveniez à former une boule assez puissante pour tuer, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter pour rassurer les jeunes élèves.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… ce sort à d'autre capacité… il ne fait pas que tuer intervint Sirius 

- Et peut-on savoir en quoi consiste ce sort? Demanda Keyliah. 

- J'y viens! Comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit d'une boule, une boule d'énergie plus exactement. Elle peut, comme je vous l'ai dit, tuer votre adversaire si elle est suffisamment puissante, mais elle peut également mettre quelqu'un hors service… un peu dans le genre du stupéfix mais on ne peut pas lever le sort… enfin, vous apprendrez toutes les caractéristiques du sort plus tard. Il n'y a pas de formule. Pour faire apparaître la boule, il faut se concentrer sur sa magie et sa force intérieure tout en faisant des cercles avec votre baguette. Puis lorsque vous sentez une sensation intense en vous, vous tendez votre baguette vers votre adversaire et la boule devrait apparaître.

- Au départ, enchaîna Sirius, vous vous contenterez de vous concentrer sur votre magie intérieure, sans vous préoccuper de votre baguette. Puis lorsque vous sentirez que vous pouvez lancer la boule, vous pourrez alors faire des cercles. Je pense qu'il vous faudra au moins trios semaine avant d'avoir à vous servir de votre baguette. Mais ce sort est très puissant et il est utile que vous le connaissiez. 

            Le cours ne fut pas très concluant. Aucun des quatre ne ressentit de sensation étrange. Mais les professeurs les rassurèrent en leur disant que c'était normal.

            Le lendemain, le cours de duel fut très intéressant. 

- Nous allons commencer à étudier la magie sans baguette. Car lors d'un duel, si vous ne parveniez pas à parer un sort de désarmement, il vous faudra être capable de vous défendre ou, au moins, de récupérer votre baguette.

            Ils firent donc pendant le cours plusieurs sorts sans baguette, simple pour la plupart. Par exemple, ils lancèrent des accio et des stupéfix. Ils avaient tous du mal à lancer des sorts aussi puissants que sans leur baguette mais ils se débrouillaient bien. 

- C'est très bien! Finit par leur dire Melle Cadix à la fin du cours. Lors du prochain cours, nous lancerons un Expelliarmus sans baguette ce qui est, vous le verrez, beaucoup plus difficile. Passez tous une bonne fin de semaine.

            Harry était également très heureux des entraînements de Quidditch. Les joueurs se donnaient à fond. Harry savait très bien que cette année était très importante pour tous. Les jumeaux, Katie et Alicia car c'était leur dernière année à Poudlard et qu'ils voulaient la finir en beauté, comme le leur avaient fait remarquer les jumeaux, ce qui d'ailleurs ne présageait rien de bon. Pour Ron et Laura, c'était également important car il s'agissait là de leur premier tournois et ils voulaient absolument faire leurs preuves. Harry, quant à lui voulait absolument gagner ce tournoi qui était le premier qu'il faisait au rang de capitaine, en plus d'attrapeur. Et puis c'était la une excellente occasion de montrer leurs talents à tous les joueurs, non seulement anglais, mais aussi Italiens, Bulgares et Français. 

            Le week-end, les joueurs étrangers revinrent à Poudlard et les élèves assistèrent donc au match opposant Dumstrang 4 à Stalinsi 1 que les Bulgares remportèrent.

- Harry! Va te coucher! Tu es fatigué…

- Et demain, nous avons un entraînement de Quidditch, n'oublie pas! 

            Le samedi soir, dans la salle commune, Harry continuait de travailler à la résolution de l'énigme. Il y passait une grande partie de son temps libre. Mais il était tard et ses amis insistaient pour qu'il aille se coucher.

- En plus, il faut que tu sois en forme demain à 13H pour le départ des élèves étrangers, n'oublie pas!

- Oui Hermione… je vais me coucher, les rassura-t-il en rangeant ses affaires et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

            Comme il l'avait promis à ses amis, Harry s'allongea dans son lit. Le retour de ses amis ainsi que la reprise des matchs et des entraînements de Quidditch le divertissait mais il continuait de culpabiliser pour l'attaque d'halloween. Ses amis avaient pourtant tout fait pour qu'il ne se sente pas coupable, surtout Keyliah avec qui il avait beaucoup parlé pendant toute la semaine de vacances mais rien ne le faisait se sentir mieux. Et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait absolument résoudre cette énigme. Pour que plus jamais un tel événement ne se reproduise. Jamais.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla, comme toujours, bien avant les autres. Il prit alors les parchemins et livres qu'il avait déposé aux pieds de son lit la veille avant de descendre dans la salle commune pour ne pas déranger ses amis qui dormaient encore.

            Au bout d'une heure de recherche, il en était toujours au même point. En fait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas avancé. Il faisait de nombreuses recherches sur son ancêtre sans jamais rien trouver. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il avait la réponse sous son nez, sans parvenir à la trouver… et il savait pas à quel point il avait raison… 

- Salut Godric… ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu! Dit Harry en voyant Harry entrer dans la grande salle en descendant l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. 

            Celui-ci se posa sur le dossier du fauteuil qu'occupait son maître.

- Godric? … attends… je crois que j'ai une idée…

            Il prit alors son livre et relut rapidement une partie dont il venait de se souvenir. Puis il releva brusquement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda le mur qui se trouvait à sa droite pour y découvrir un magnifique et gigantesque tableau de… phœnix.

- C'est cela! Le compagnon de Godric! Un phœnix! Comment n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Quel idiot! 

- Tu parles tout seul toi maintenant? Demanda Keyliah qui descendait de son dortoir, encore toute endormie. J'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait être que toi.

- Je suis désolé… c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé?

- Non, mais j'étais réveillé et je préfère être ici avec toit plutôt que seule dans mon dortoir. Mais puis-je savoir ce que tu étais en train de dire lorsque je suis arrivée?

- J'ai réussit!

- Réussi quoi?

- L'énigme! Je veux dire, j'ai trouvé la solution!

            Harry se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et s'approcha du tableau représentant un magnifique phœnix rouge et or. 

- Son compagnon… c'était un phœnix… ce phœnix… l'énigme dit que c'est près de son fidèle compagnon… ça doit être quelque part par ici… dit le jeune homme tout en effleurant la tenture du bout des doigts.

            Il inspecta les murs et la cheminée, proches du phœnix mais ne trouva rien. Une voix le fit sursauter.

- M. Potter, descendant de Godric Gryffondor… je me présente, Eldye, phœnix de votre ancêtre. 

            Le tableau venait de s'animer à la plus grande surprise des deux amis. Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Harry que les tableaux de la salle commune n'étaient pas animés, contrairement à ceux des couloirs. Mais peut-être étais-ce du au fait que ce n'était pas, à proprement parler des tableaux mais plus exactement des tentures, faites de fils et de tissus. 

- Bon… bonjour… ravis de vous rencontrer. Mais…?

- comment se fait-il que je ne me sois jamais manifesté auparavant? Coupa Eldye. C'est parce qu'il vous fallait, pour me donner vie, avoir résolut l'énigme laissée par votre ancêtre, ce que vous venez de faire.

- Et puis-je savoir où se trouve exactement la pièce secrète dont il est question?

            A ce moment, du bruit leur parvint des dortoirs.

- Je vous dirai cela lorsque le calme sera revenu.

            Et le phœnix redevint une simple image, telles celles que l'on peut voir chez les moldus. A ce moment là, deux garçons de quatrième année descendirent des dortoirs puis sortirent de la salle commune par le tableau qui pivota. Il était presque neuf heures et, dans les dortoirs, les élèves commençaient à s'éveiller. Keyliah et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de retourner s'asseoir près de la table que Harry venait de quitter. 

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione les rejoignit. Harry monta alors à son dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires et réveillé Ron, chose qu'il n'eut pas besoin de faire car le rouquin était déjà prêt. Ils redescendirent donc rapidement pour retrouver les deux jeunes filles. 

            Une fois installé à la table des Gryffondor, Harry se pencha vers ses amis.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous les deux…

- Oui? S'intéressa Ron en relevant le nez de son assiette. 

- Ce matin, grâce à Godric, j'ai enfin réussi à résoudre l'énigme… 

- C'est vrai! S'écria Hermione ce qui le fit se retourner les élèves qui se trouvaient près des quatre amis. 

- Oui… en fait, lorsque Godric m'a rejoint dans la grande salle ce matin, reprit plus bas le jeune homme lorsque les élèves se furent désintéressés d'eux, je me suis soudain rappelé que Godric Gryffondor possédait, lui aussi, un phœnix et que, dans notre salle commune, il y avait une tenture qui représentait un phœnix… celui-ci c'est animé et il m'a dit qu'il m'indiquerait l'emplacement de la pièce secrète mais à ce moment, deux quatrièmes années sont descendues et il est redevenu immobile. 

- Et… tu… Je… le phœnix t'a parlé? Bafouilla Hermione visiblement sous le choc de la révélation que venait de lui faire son ami. 

- Oui… il s'appelle Eldye et il a appartenu à Godric Gryffondor.

- Et comment se fait-il qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté auparavant?

- Il fallait d'abord que Harry résolve l'énigme répondit Keyliah.

- Et pourquoi les autres tableaux de la salle commune sont-ils inanimés?

            Harry ne sut quoi répondre à cette question de Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien pu lui demander Herm' mais je le ferai dès que possible… ce soir j'imagine, avant ce sera dur.

            Et en effet, comme l'avait prévu le jeune brun, la salle commune fut bondée toute la journée. Elle ne désemplit qu'a l'heure des repas et lors du départ des élèves étrangers. Il n'eut de toutes façons pas le temps d'y penser car Hermione, secondé par Keyliah, imposa à Ron et Harry une séance 'devoirs' jusqu'à l'heure de leur entraînement de Quidditch.

            Harry attendait dans la salle commune que les deux derniers élèves, un couple de 6° années, aillent se coucher, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire. Enfin seul, il avait envoyé ses amis se coucher un peu plus tôt, il se dirigea vers le tableau du phœnix qui s'anima lorsque qu'il l'effleura de ses doigts. 

- Rebonjour M. Potter. J'imagine que vous voulez connaître l'emplacement de votre chambre secrète… c'est très simple regardez… 

            La tenture se souleva alors, révélant une entrée. Harry s'y avança et ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla. Une chambre aux proportions gigantesque, et entièrement rouge et or dont les lumières s'étaient allumés à son entrée. Au milieu de cette pièce trônait un lit à baldaquin. En face de l'entré, accolé aux fenêtres, un bureau majestueux était soigneusement rangé, et à coté se tenait une magnifique bibliothèque dont le bois avait été doré. Elle devait contenir plusieurs centaine de livre et Harry se dit qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à tous les lire. Dans un coin de la salle se tenaient plusieurs fauteuils à l'air confortable ainsi qu'une table basse. Une porte s'ouvrait sur une salle de bain plus belle encore que celle des préfets. 

Il revint dans la pièce principale et regarda par la fenêtre. De là, il pouvait apercevoir le parc de Poudlard, le lac ainsi qu'une partie de la forêt interdite. Sur le bureau, quatre livres étaient déposées. 

- Votre chambre vous plait-elle M. Potter?

            Harry sursauta et se retourna. Le tableau qui protégeait l'entrée de la pièce était en quelque sort double puisque Harry pouvait voir le même dessin et entendre Eldye lui parler.

- Je… c'est magnifique, vraiment! 

- Mon maître aimait beaucoup cette pièce et il l'a décoré selon ses goûts. Et si je suis ici, c'est pour vous guider dans votre apprentissage. Les quatre livres qui se trouvent sur le bureau constituent tout ce que vous devez savoir et, à chaque fois que vous en aurez lu un, les pouvoirs qu'ils contiennent et qu'ils expliquent vous seront donnés. Il faut que vous les lisiez dans l'ordre. Autre chose, pour entrer dans la salle, vous n'êtes pas obligé de passer par l'entrée, il vous suffit d'y transplaner, ce sera plus discret ainsi, et vous pouvez également y inviter vos amis. 

            Harry mit un peu de temps pour assimiler toutes les informations que le phœnix venait de lui donner. 

- Puis-je vous poser une question?

- Bien sur, mais je vous en prie, tutoyiez-moi…

- Et vous… enfin tu peux me tutoyer également. Je croyais que les phœnix étaient immortels, comment ce fait-il que je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu parler de toi… sous ta forme animale je veux dire?

- C'est très simple, c'est parce que lorsque que mon maître, ton ancêtre, est mort, il a jugé bon de laisser un héritage à son successeur ainsi que quelqu'un de confiance pour le guider, et il a pensé à moi. Quelques jours avant qu'il ne meure, il m'a donc demandé si j'acceptais d'être celui qui te guiderait et j'ai accepté. Il m'a donc lancé un sort qui, dès sa mort, ferait de moi un tableau qui remplacerait celui qui gardait l'entrée de sa chambre et qui ne deviendrait vivant que, mille ans plus tard, lorsque l'héritier résoudrait l'énigme et me trouverait. 

- Il avait la capacité de parler aux phœnix?

- Oui, et cela fait partie de l'héritage. Mais il est tard et tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu peux rester ici ou bien retourner dans ton dortoir, c'est comme tu préfères. 

            Harry y réfléchi quelques instants mais préféras retourner à son dortoir, du moins pour ce soir. Il transplana donc directement dans son lit. 

- Harry? C'est toi?

            Ron avait attendu le retour de son ami avant de s'endormir.

- Oui Ron, c'est moi.

- Alors, elle est où cette pièce?

- Juste derrière le tableau. Je vous la montrerai demain… elle est magnifique, vraiment! Bonne nuit Ron.

- Bonne nuit Harry.   

Quelques instant plus tard, Harry entendit la respiration régulière de son ami qui s'était endormi, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire à son tour. 

            Le lendemain, dès qu'il fut réveillé, le jeune héritier prit ses affaires et transplana dans sa chambre secrète. Il se prépara alors dans la salle de bain qui était d'un grand confort. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale,  il remarqua Eldye en train de le regarder.

- Aussi matinal que ton ancêtre à ce que je vois… c'est très bien! J'imagine que tu es venu là pour commencer ton apprentissage?

- Oui. Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- Il te faut lire pour commencer le premier livre à la couverture Marron. C'est lui qui te donnera le don de parler aux phœnix. Il t'apprendra également des sorts utiles mais que peut de personnes connaissent. Certains sont plus puissants que d'autre et te demanderont donc plus de concentration. Dès que tu auras fini de lire un chapitre, tu assimileras ce que tu viens de lire.

            Harry acquiesça et prit le livre que le phœnix venait de lui indiquer avant de s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils. Sur la première page du livre il y avait une note de Gryffondor qui lui était adressé.

_            Cher Harry,___

_            Je suis fier d'avoir pour héritier un jeune homme aussi courageux et déterminé que toi, et je sais que tu sauras te montrer beaucoup plus raisonnable que je ne l'ai été pendant ma vie.___

_            Eldye est là pour t'aider, si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux lui en parler, il fera son possible pour t'aider.___

_            J'ai écrit ces livres de ma main et ils sont là pour t'aider dans ta tache qui, je le crains, ne sera pas facile. Mais j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur dans la quête que j'ai menée contre Salazard Serpentard et j'espère que tu parviendras à rectifier les plus grosses. J'ai négligé la puissance et l'intelligence de mon adversaire, chose que tu ne dois surtout pas faire. ___

_De plus, tu ne dois pas mettre à l'écart tes amis pour les protéger, tu n'y arriveras pas car s'ils tiennent vraiment à toi, ils se mettront en danger de toutes façons alors, au contraire, aide-les.___

_            J'espère que ces quelques mots t'en ont apprit un peu plus sur ce que tu dois faire et surtout n'oublie pas: ne laisse personne décider pour toi, tu es maître de ton destin.___

_Adieu___

_            Godric Gryffondor._

            Harry tourna alors la page. Comme toutes celles du livres, elle était manuscrite. Godric avait du passer beaucoup de temps à écrire de sa main tous ces livres. Le premier chapitre traitait, comme Eldye le lui avait dit, de la capacité de parler aux phœnix. Il lut donc entièrement ce chapitre qui contenait toute la théorie ainsi qu'un cours complet sur les phœnix. Lorsqu'il eut fini le chapitre, il ressentit une étrange chaleur le parcourir et une auréole magique l'entoura quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa Harry senti qu'il pouvait parler aux phœnix s'il le voulait. 

Il lut le chapitre suivant après avoir vérifié qu'il lui restait assez de temps et que le chapitre était cours. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège qui permettait à deux personnes de rester en contact et de pouvoir parler, quelque soit la distance qui les séparait et sans que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. La formule était '_DistParabolare_' et lorsque l'on voulait que la connexion soit activer, il fallait pointer sa baguette sur soi en prononçant _'TeContingere'_  puis le nom de la personne. Il suffisait ainsi de lancer le sort une fois pour qu'il soit valable tan qu'on ne l'annulait pas par la formule '_DesDistParabolare'_.  Le jeune homme se dit qu'il pourrait lancer le sort sur ses deux amis afin de rester toujours en contact avec eux. 

Regardant encore une fois sa montre, il vit qu'il était l'heure pour lui de descendre et que Cho l'attendait déjà dans la grande salle. Il la rejoignit donc et ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'a ce que Ron, Hermione et Keyliah entrent dans la grande salle. Harry rejoignit ses amis à leur table et leur fit part de ses découvertes de la veille et du matin même.

- Et tu peux donc parler aux phœnix. 

- Oui, enfin, je n'ai pas encore essayé mais je pense que oui.

            A ce moment, les hiboux firent leur entrée dans la salle commune et Harry reçu son exemplaire de la gazette qu'il parcourut rapidement du regard. Depuis son coup magistral pour halloween, Voldemort se tenait relativement tranquille, se contentant de quelques meurtres isolés. 

- Tu crois que l'on a le temps de monter au dortoir avant le cours pour que tu nous montre ta chambre secrète? Demanda Ron.

- Non, si nous retournons au dortoir, nous serons en retard à notre cours! Surtout que vous avez divination et que ce n'est pas à coté! 

- Hermione la préfète a parlé! Mais je connais un moyen rapide…

- Non! Tu ne transplaneras pas Harry! Nous la verrons ce soir cette salle.

- D'accord, si tu insiste… allons en cours alors, dit Ron en se levant et en entraînant Harry et Keyliah derrière lui. 

            Leur cours de divination se passa bien. Le professeur leur expliqua différentes autres façons de tirer les cartes et ils analysèrent ensemble un tirage. Le reset de la journée se passa bien, ponctué de signes d'impatience de Ron qui voulait absolument voir la pièce secrète. Dès la fin des cours, les quatre Gryffondor rejoignirent leurs dortoirs puis Hermione et Keyliah se rendirent dans celui des garçons de cinquième années où les attendaient Ron et Harry.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux transplaner avec tout le monde en même temps… je vais essayer. Prenez-vous tous la main… Ron, donne-moi la main.

            Harry transplana dans sa chambre avec ses trois amis. Il y parvint sans trop de difficulté bien que cet exercice le fatigue quelque peu. 

- Wouah!!! 

            Hermione, Ron et Keyliah étaient tous trois plantés au centre de la pièce et étaient époustouflé par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils faisaient des tours sur eux-même pour regarder tout autour d'eux.

- C'est vraiment magnifique! Put enfin articuler Keyliah.

- Bienvenue dans ma chambre! Dit Harry sur un ton pompeux. 

- Et quelle bibliothèque!

- T'inquiète Herm', tu pourras m'emprunter tous les livres que tu veux! Répondit Harry en riant. 

- Et ce sont ces livres dont tu nous as parlé… ceux qui contiennent l'héritage? Demanda Ron en s'approchant du bureau.

- Oui, c'est eux, répondit le jeune brun en regardant Keyliah qui s'était rapprochée du lit.

- Je suis sur qu'on pourrait facilement dormir tous les quatre dans ce lit… il est immense! 

- Ca tu l'as dit! Harry pourras y inviter qui il veut! Dit Ron tout en jetant un regard appuyé à son meilleur ami qui rougit légèrement en comprenant l'allusion à la jeune fille. 

- J'ai appris un sortilège et je pense que l'on pourrait l'utiliser sur nous… coupa Harry pour changer de sujet. C'est un sortilège qui nous permettra d'âtre toujours en contact les uns avec les autres, un peu comme avec la télépathie. Si je le lance une fois, il vous suffit ensuite d'une formule pour l'activer et l'on pourra communiquer les uns avec les autres. Qu'en pensez-vous?

            Les trois adolescents acceptèrent la proposition de leur ami et il lança donc le sort sur chacun d'entre eux. Ils firent ensuite un essaie qui fut concluant puisqu'ils pouvaient entendre résonner dans leur tête la voix des autres.

            Lorsque vint l'heure du dîner, Harry transplana à nouveau dans le dortoir qui était toujours vide et les quatre amis descendirent dans la grande salle, toujours émerveillé par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

            Le lendemain, au début de la séance d'entraînement, Harry fit part à Sirius et à Dumbledore des ses découvertes et demanda à Sirius s'il acceptait de recevoir le sortilège de contact à distance. Le professeur fut ravi et très ému par cette proposition qu'il accepta sans réfléchir. 'Comme ça, je pourrais toujours te surveiller!' Avait-il dit en riant. 

Le sort qu'ils travaillaient n'était toujours pas concluant et il n'obtenait toujours pas de résultat. A la fin des deux heures, Harry proposa à Sirius et à Dumbledore de visiter la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi la nuit précédente. Sirius accepta joyeusement mais Dumbledore déclina l'offre car il 'avait à faire'. Harry transplana donc dans la pièce avec Sirius tandis que ses amis regagnaient la salle commune à pied. 

            Sirius fut également émerveillé par la beauté de la pièce qu'il découvrait. Il fut surprit en entendant Eldye le saluer lais se reprit rapidement pour visiter le reste de la chambre. 

            Pendant le cours de Duel, les élèves du troisième groupe continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé la semaine précédente, la magie sans baguette. Ils s'exercèrent également à lancer des Expelliarmus sans baguette ce qui s'avéra en effet être assez complexe. Seul six élèves y parvinrent, Harry, Sally, Fred, et Georges, un Serpentard de septième année et un autre de Serdaigle.

- Bravo les gars, c'était super ce que vous avez fait pendant le cours de duel!

            Harry félicitait les Jumeaux pour leur prestation juste avant que les joueurs de Gryffondor n'entrent sur le terrain pour leur entraînement. 

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, toi aussi tu es arrivé à le lancer ce sort ans baguette! Lui dit Georges. 

- Remarque, c'est vrai qu'avec toi, on commence à avoir l'habitude! Rétorqua Fred 

            Harry rougit légèrement à cette remarque et décolla à ce moment. Les entraînements se passaient toujours aussi bien et Harry étaient de plus en plus optimiste pour la suite du tournoi.

            Ses entraînements particuliers avec les livres que son ancêtre lui avait laissés. Il était heureux de pouvoir parler avec Godric et l'avait remercié car sans lui, il n'aurait certainement pas trouvé la réponse à l'énigme.  

            Le week-end qui suivit la découverte de la chambre secrète de Harry, un match opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard eut lieu et encore une fois, les joueurs étrangers vinrent à Poudlard, bien que beaucoup moins nombreux. Les Serpentard n'eurent aucun mal à vaincre les Serdaigle qui furent très déçu de se faire éliminer si tôt du tournoi. 

Ce même week-end, Remus Sirius et Harry se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des deux adultes. Remus était fatigué par la dernière pleine lune qui avait eut lieu trois jour auparavant et avait les traits très tirés. 

- Dit moi Harry, dit ce dernier, tu es un Animagus mais tu n'as pas de surnom… c'est un oubli qu'il faut vite réparer!

- Tu as toujours été le meilleur pour trouver des surnoms Rem', alors tu as quelque chose à nous proposer? 

- Laisse moi réfléchir… un lion… hum… Léo? Non…, trop évident… Godric? Non, c'est le nom du Phœnix… tu es d'un brun presque rouge et d'un jaune qui tire presque sur l'or… ta crinière est en bataille… tu as toujours ta cicatrice… c'est difficile, j'ai perdu l'habitude des surnoms… tu pourrais m'aider Patmol au lieu de te foutre de moi. 

            En effet, Harry et Sirius se moquaient de leur ami qui prenaient cet exercice très au sérieux. 

- Te prend pas la tête comme ça Lunard! 

- Attends… ta crinière ressemble à du feu… Flammèche, c'est plutôt pas mal non? (Oui je sais, c un pokémon et ça fait pitié mais bon j'avais pas vraiment d'idée et c toujours mieux que rien!)

- Oui, j'aime bien ce nom… ça me va bien! Dit Harry en prenant un air suffisant qui ne trompa aucun des deux adultes. C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch moi, il faut que j'y aille ou je vais être en retard. A plus tard.

- A plus tard Flammèche! Dirent en chœur les deux adultes. 

            - Te voilà enfin! 

- Ah la jeunesse de nos jours! 

            Dans les vestiaires, les six joueurs attendaient leur capitaine qui venait enfin d'arriver.

- Faites les malins tous les deux, on verra sur le terrain… 

            Les jumeaux se moquaient du jeune homme qui leur adressa un sourire moqueur. Les joueurs entrèrent ensuite sur le terrain. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir que, sur le terrain, une équipe était déjà en train de s'entraîner. 

- Malefoy! Descends de là! Tout de suite!

            Le blond rejoignit le capitaine de l'équipe rouge et or sur la pelouse du stade.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter?

- Je croyais que tout était clair entre nous… plus d'entourloupes! 

- Excusez-moi M. Potter mais nous vous laissons la place… je voulais juste te parler et je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Si je venais te voir directement, cela aurait paru louche, tu ne penses pas? 

- Oui… et que veux-tu me dire exactement?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ici… rendez-vous ce soir à minuit à la tour d'astronomie. Venez les gars on se tire de là, je ne tiens pas à rester parmi tous ces minables dit-il pour ses équipiers qui le suivirent sans rien dire.

            L'entraînement pu donc commencer. Lorsqu'il fut fini, Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Keyliah et Hermione qui avaient assisté à la moitié de le séance et ils se rendirent tous ensemble dans la pièce secrète de Gryffondor en transplanant. 

- Alors, il te voulait quoi Malefoy? Demanda Ron en s'installant confortablement sur un fauteuil avec Hermione. 

- Comment sais-tu qu'il voulait me parler ?

- Je ne sais pas… mais je croyais que la hache de guerre était enterrée avec lui, non? 

- Il m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir à minuit dans la salle d'astronomie. Il ne pouvait pas me parler sur le terrain… je me demande bien ce qu'il a à me dire qui nécessite de si grandes précautions. 

- Tu le sauras dès ce soir… d'ailleurs, je trouve que cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait de blagues aux Serpentard… si nous continuons comme ça, ils vont se ramollirent et nous allons perdre la main. 

- Et puis il faut initier Keyliah qu'en penses-tu?

            Les deux amis se mirent donc d'accord pour leur faire la blague le lundi soir, Harry pourrait ainsi prévenir Malefoy de se tenir sur ses gardes. De plus, cette fois-ci, Hermione participait, de même que Keyliah qui se révéla être une parfaite maraudeuse en herbe, comme Harry aimait l'appeler. En effet, elle avait beaucoup d'imagination et son aide fut précieuse pour préparer la blague. 

            A onze heures moins le quart, Harry sortit de la salle commune, munit de sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre à la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'il y arriva, quinze minutes plus tard, il vit que Malefoy était déjà présent et qu'il l'attendait.

- Je suis là… alors, que voulais-tu me dire de si important? Demanda Harry en retirant sa cape et en la rangeant sous sa robe.

            Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à convaincre Ron et Hermione de le laisser aller seul à ce rendez-vous, tous deux n'ayant pas totalement confiance en celui qui avait été si longtemps leur ennemi. Mais Harry les avait persuadés en leur disant que de toutes façons, il avait largement de quoi se défendre et qu'ils ne pouvaient y aller à trois car ils auraient du mal à entrer sous la cape d'invisibilité comme pendant leurs premières années car ils avaient bien grandi. 

- Potter… je t'attendais. Tu dois certainement te souvenir de ce que j'avais dit à Dumbledore lorsque vous étiez venu me voir à l'infirmerie. 

- Oui mais…

- Laisse moi finir! Et bien j'ai choisi mon camp… je ne rejoindrais jamais Voldemort, comme je vous l'avais dit, et j'ai décidé de vous rejoindre dans votre lutte contre celui-ci.

            Harry était abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Il ne se doutait pas que l'on puisse changer à ce pont là. Mais après tout, Drago avait-il déjà été dans le camp des ténèbres comme il l'avait si souvent supposé avec ses amis. 

- Et je peux te demander ce qui t'a décidé?

- Hum…

            Malefoy semblait réfléchir à cette demande.

- Mon père! Finit-il par lâcher.

- Ton père?

- Il a encore tenté de me persuader de passer de son coté à grand renfort de lettres. Et là, j'ai comprit que je n'aurais pas la paix tant que son maître serait en vie. Et puis j'ai également pu avoir un petit aperçut de c que tu étais capable de faire et je me suis dit qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, on pourrait pouvoir espérer faire quelque chose de toi… je n'ai jamais aimé perdre et c'est un combat que je veux absolument gagner… pour moi et pour ma mère. Elle ne peut rien faire contre mon père et il la fera souffrir tant qu'il sera en vie. Elle m'a toujours protégé et défendu face à mon père, je veux absolument la sauver.

            Le jeune homme semblait à présent parler plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. Il avait le regard perdu dans la vague et dans sa voix pointait une note de mélancolie. Harry s'approcha de lui et déposa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte que Voldemort n'avait pas gâché que sa vie mais celle de beaucoup d'autre enfant ou adultes. 

            À la grande surprise de Harry, Drago ne retira pas la main déposée sur son épaule. Puis il se retourna, adressa un sourire triste à Harry avant de s'éloigner vers l'escalier pour regagner sa salle commune.

- Attends! 

            Drago se retourna.

- Si tu veux vraiment te battre à nos cotés, il faut que tu suives un entraînement… qu'est ce que tu fais le mardi de 15H à 17H? 

- Heu… J'ai sortilège de 15H à 16H et je n'ai pas cours. Pourquoi?

- Tu verras ça mardi… rendez-vous mardi à 16H aux grands escaliers, je t'attendrais. Ah… j'allais oublier, fait attention à ce que tu manges demain au dîner… ou plutôt à ce que tu bois. Bonne nuit. 

            Sur ce, Harry descendit l'escalier en passant devant l'autre adolescent. Lorsqu'il fut en bas de la tour, il jeta un bref regard derrière lui pour s'assurer que l'adolescent n'était pas à portée de vue et il transplana alors directement dans son lit. Il se changea rapidement pour s'endormir aussitôt. 

            Le lendemain, à cinq heures, à la fin de leur dernier cours de la journée, les quatre amis déposèrent rapidement leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs avant de redescendre discrètement vers les cuisines. En effet, leur blague passait une fois encore par le repas, comme Harry l'avait dit à Drago la veille. Pendant que Harry discutait avec Liksy et Dobby et que Hermione parlait avec les autres, Ron entraîna Keyliah vers la table des Serpentard. Ils y déposèrent ce qu'ils avaient préparé avant de rejoindre leurs amis. 

            Lorsqu'il sortirent de la pièce, Ron avait les bras chargés de nourriture en tout genre. 

- Comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas pu te retenir! Le sermonna Hermione. 

- Che fé mé ché bon!

- Désolé, ce n'est pas l'un des langages que je comprends… ni du fourchelang, ni le langage des phœnix! Se moqua Harry.

            Ron lui tira la langue sans pour autant s'arrêter de manger. 

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre l'heure de dîner! Dit Keyliah qui semblait très excité par cette première farce. 

            Les quatre amis furent impatients. Même Hermione ne pu se résoudre à faire ses devoirs. Puis ils descendirent dans la grande salle qui était encore pratiquement vide. Peu à peu, les élèves arrivaient et s'installaient à leur table ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation des trois amis. Lorsque tous les élèves, de même que les professeurs, furent tous présent, Dumbledore leva les bras et tous les plats d'or se remplir aussitôt de mets varié et succulents. Les quatre amis regardèrent la table des Serpentard. Tous se servaient du jus de citrouille. Harry regarda Malefoy qui avait suivit le conseil de Harry puisqu'il n'avait pas rempli son verre. En fait, ils avaient ajouté aux pichets de jus de citrouille une poudre farceuse qui ferait bientôt son effet. Celle-ci avait été fabriquée par les maraudeurs pendant leur scolarité et Sirius en avait donné à son filleul. 

            Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre Gryffondor, tout en mangeant, avaient toujours les yeux rivés sur la table des Serpentard. Et c'est là que le premier cas se manifesta, rapidement imité par la plupart des autres élèves. Ils étaient tous devenus quelque chose qu'ils avaient en horreur. Certains étaient à présent habillé en moldus, d'autres en de quelconques personnes et un, ce qui surprit grandement Harry, était habillé en clown. 

- Un clown! S'exclama Hermione tandis que la salle partait dans un fou-rire général.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça? Demanda Fred qui était assis près du quatuor. 

- Oui… et le mieux, c'est que les professeurs ne s'apercevront de rien grâce à un sort de dissimulation! Lui répondit Keyliah.

- Très ingénieux… et pourrions-nous savoir qui vous a donné l'ingrédient nécessaire à cette farce parfaite? Enfin presque parfaite, personne ne peut s'affronter à nous!

- Pas même les Maraudeurs? Demanda malicieusement Harry.

- Tu veux dire que ça a été crée par les maraudeurs? 

- Digne hériter de ton père à ce que j'ai cru comprendre… 

- Ah! Salut Lunard! Mais…

- Je n'étais pas encore dans la salle lorsque vous avez lancé votre sort de dissimulation… très réussi d'ailleurs!

- Mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas professeur, je ne vous retirerai pas de point et je ne vous punirai pas… et puis, je troue que vous avez fait du bon boulot.

            Il s'éloigna en direction de la table des professeurs où il s'assit près de Sirius. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et Sirius adressa un grand sourire à son filleul. 

            Les élèves de Serpentard, s'apercevant que les professeurs ne semblaient rien avoir remarqué arrêtèrent de se plaindre pour se rasseoir et finir de manger. L'effet ne dura pas très longtemps et vingt minutes après, tous les élèves avaient retrouvé leur apparence originelle. Drago chercha le regard de Harry pour le remercier de l'avoir prévenu. Tout avait changé entre eux, même s'ils ne le montraient pas. 

- Une chose est sure, ils vont nous en vouloir longtemps!

- Et comment peuvent-ils savoir que c'est nous qui avons fait cette blague? Demanda Keyliah à Ron.

- Bah, ils ne peuvent pas le prouver mais ils s'en prendront à nous de toutes façons, nous nous sommes toujours détesté et cela remonte à 'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard alors, lui répondit Hermione.

            Le repas se termina tranquillement. Les professeurs qui n'avaient rien remarqué discutaient tranquillement entre eux. Sirius parlait comme toujours avec la jeune Melle Cadix. Harry adorait le taquiner à ce sujet ce qui ne semblait pas perturber Sirius qui ignorait son filleul avec brio dès qu'il abordait ce sujet. 

            Le lendemain à 16H, Harry attendait Drago près du grand escalier. Le blond ne se fit pas attendre et il suivit Harry à travers les couloirs jusqu'au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de leur salle d'entraînement. 

- Voldemort!

            Le tableau pivota sous les yeux du Serpentard étonné. 

- Bonjour M. Malefoy, salua Dumbledore. Harry m'a parlé de la petite discussion que vous avez eut hier et je suis très heureux d'apprendre que vous avez choisi de vous battre à nos coté. Je suis également heureux de la proposition que vous a faite Harry de venir vous entraîner avec lui et ses amis. Je vais vous enseigner le sort sur lequel ils travaillent en ce moment. Si vous avez besoin de rester seul, sachez que cette sella vous sera toujours ouverte, que ce soit pour vous entraîner ou autre.

            Il expliqua ensuite à Malefoy le sort et comment le conjurer. L'adolescent semblait étonné par cet entraînement quelque peu spécial mais ne dit rien et commença à se concentrer sur le sort. 

            Ainsi, plusieurs jours passèrent. Harry qui avait consulté le mardi la grille du tournoi c'était aperçut que, s'ils gagnaient leur prochain match, les joueurs de Gryffondor affronteraient ceux de Serpentard. Il avait donc commencé à élaborer un entraînement spécial en prévision de ce match, tout particulièrement pour les filles et les batteurs qui auraient beaucoup à faire face à cette équipe réputée pour ses nombreuses tricheries. En duel, les élèves continuaient la magie sans baguette et progressaient peu à peu. Harry quant à lui avait terminé l'apprentissage du premier livre et allait commencer le second. Puis le samedi, le match opposant l'équipe de Stalinsi 3 à celle de BeauxBatons 1 fut facilement remporté par les Italiens. 

            Cela faisait à présent un moins qu'halloween était passé et les élèves avaient retrouvé leur joie de vivre. Les protections de Poudlard étaient plus efficaces que jamais et bientôt, Noël arriverait avec l'hiver et son manteau blanc. L'air était d'ailleurs de plus en plus froid et le dimanche, les élèves de Gryffondor s'entraînèrent sous la pluie. 'Après tout', avait dit Harry, 'nous ne choisissons pas le temps qu'il fait pendant les matchs alors autant s'entraîner quelque soit le temps, non?'. Ses coéquipiers ne semblaient pas ravi, les jeunes filles en particulier, mais ils ne dirent rein et l'entraînement prit fin deux heure plus tard sur des joueurs trempés et épuisés. 

            Le samedi qui suivait, le match de Quidditch qui avait lieu opposait Poufsouffle à BeauxBatons 4. Les élèves arrivèrent donc comme d'habitude le vendredi soir juste avant le dîner. Les Bulgares s'installèrent avec les Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, Viktor Krum vint s'asseoir à coté de Hermione, ce qui déplut fortement à Ron qui se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, ce qui amusa fortement Harry et Keyliah qui leur faisaient face. Il salua les quatre amis puis il entama une conversation sur le Quidditch avec Harry. En voyant cela, Ron se détendit. Mais à la fin du repas, Viktor retint Hermione et lui tendit une lettre que la jeune fille fourra rapidement dans sa poche en espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué mais rien n'avait échappé à Ron. Celui-ci regagna rapidement la salle commune pour attendre sa petite amie qui y entra quelques minutes après lui.

- Alors Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Viktor?

- Oh heu… rien, juste avoir un peu de mes nouvelles… 

- Ah oui? Vraiment? Et c'est certainement c qu'il te dit dans la lettre qu'il t'a donnée et que tu as vite mis dans ta poche.

- La lettre? Oui, oui c'est ça…

            Harry et Keyliah voyaient que la jeune fille était de plus en plus gênée mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. 

- Et ça ne te dérange pas de me mentir comme ça? J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit… et ce n'était certainement pas pour prendre de tes nouvelles!

- Mais Ron je…

- Non, je ne veux rein entendre! Je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit.

            Et il partit furieux vers l'escalier dont il gravit les marches quatre à quatre.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? Demanda Keyliah qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Ron et Hermione se disputer.

- Il lui prend qu'il nous fait encore une crise de jalousie voilà! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne me fait pas confiance! Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver!

            Et à son tour elle monta se coucher.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… en fait, avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Ron est très jaloux et Hermione ne le supporte pas.

- Et qui c'est ce Viktor… je veux dire, je sais bien que c'est un fantastique joueur de Quidditch mais qu'est qu'il à avoir là dedans?

- C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas… en fait, l'année dernière, comme nous te l'avons dit, le tournoi des trois sorciers a eut lieux à Poudlard. Vicktor qui étaient déjà en septième année est venu et il a été tiré pour être le représentant de Dumstrang. Il est tombé sous le charme d'Hermione à qui il a demandé si elle pouvait l'accompagner au bal de Noël. Elle ne nous avait rein dit et nous avons été très surpris en découvrant que la magnifique jeune fille qui accompagnait le grand Vicktor Krum n'était autre que Hermione, notre meilleure amie qui s'était métamorphosée pour l'occasion en une superbe jeune fille. Ron qui a toujours eut, je crois, un petit faible pour Hermione l'a alors accusé de fraterniser avec l'ennemi… le mien pour le tournoi mais le sien aussi si on veut. Et puis il a ensuite invité Hermione en Bulgarie pour les vacances et Ron a encore une fois été jaloux lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle avait accepté. Finalement, ils se sont enfin rendu compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et ils sont sortit ensemble. Je pensais pourtant que Ron avait surmonté sa jalousie envers Viktor depuis qu'il sortait avec Hermione… je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire pour qu'il soit énervé à ce point. 

- Je crois qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose pour eux tu ne crois pas? Lui demanda la jeune fille après un cours instant de silence.

- Je ne sais pas… ils règleront ça tout seul… et puis je ne veux pas prendre parti, pour aucun des deux. Et puis au moins, cette fois je ne suis pas tout seul. Avant, lorsqu'ils se disputaient, je me retrouvais seul au milieu du conflit, souvent stupide d'ailleurs, mais cette fois, nous pourrons nous tenir compagnie et les laisser se disputer en paix. 

- Si tu le vois comme ça… je crois que je vais tout de même aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry, à demain.

            Le jeune homme répondit à son amie par un grand sourire avant de se lever à son tour pour, lui aussi, monter se coucher.

            Lorsqu'elle fut dans son dortoir, Keyliah s'effondra sur son lit.

- Je craque… son sourire… 

- Tu parles d'Harry?

            Hermione semblait être à nouveau calme. Elle regardait son amie.

- Oh… je…

- Allez, tu peux me le dire, je ne répèterai rien. 

- Oui je… je ne sais pas où j'en suis… il me plaît mais il a déjà une copine et puis c'est mon ami… 

- Mais tu le considère comme un peu plus.

- Hum… je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui… je ne peux pas lui résister. Je me trouve stupide! On dirait une petite fille qui fond devant le célèbre Harry Potter sans même le connaître.

- Allons, ne dit pas ça! Tout d'abord, vous avez le même âge, tu le connais bien et puis, je crois que lui aussi t'aime bien… fais-moi confiance!

- Puisses-tu dire vrai! Mais toi, avec Ron… qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé? Qu'est ce que Viktor t'a dit?

- Il m'a dit que malgré que je sorte avec Ron, il continuait de m'aimer. Il m'a dit qu'il m'expliquait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi dans l lettre qu'il m'a donnée… et en effet. 

- Mais toi, c'est Ron que tu aimes!

- Je… je ne supporte pas lorsqu'il est jaloux! Après tout, si j'avais vraiment voulut sortir avec Vicktor, je l'aurais fait lorsque j'étais chez lui… mais il ne me fait pas confiance! Je ne lui pardonnerais pas ce qu'il m'a fait tout de suite, tu peux me croire!

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est en toi qu'il n'a pas confiance… je pense plutôt que c'est en lui.

- En lui?

- Après tout, son principal rival est un champion de Quidditch mondialement connu tandis qu'il n'est connu qu'en temps que meilleur ami du célèbre Harry Potter. Ça doit être dur pour lui, tu ne crois pas? 

- Hurmf… tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis! 

            Sur ce, la jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, faisant ainsi comprendre à Keyliah que la discussion était close. Dans le dortoir des garçons, Harry en était arrivé au même résultat avec le rouquin. 

- Vous êtes désespérant tous les deux! 

- Tu peux parler toi!

- Quoi moi?

- Tu restes avec une fille que tu apprécie, certes, mais que tu n'aimes pas sincèrement alors que la fille de tes rêves est sous ton nez… tu fais comme si tu ne la voyais pas!

- Bien sur que Keyliah est très jolie, super sympa, drôle… mais j'aime Cho.

- Mais oui bien sur… continue de te mentir à toi-même. Bonne nuit Harry.

- C'est Cho que j'aime… murmura Harry, presque pour s'en convaincre.

            Le lendemain matin, dès qu'il fut éveillé, Harry transplana de son lit directement dans celui de la chambre secrète de Gryffondor. Il avait déjà passé plusieurs nuit dans ce grand lit très confortable et avait laissé des affaires à lui dans les armoires de la pièce. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain et se prépara tout en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eut la veille avec Ron, non seulement au sujet d'Hermione mais aussi au sujet de Keyliah et qui l'avait quelque peu troublé. 

            Il reprit son entraînement là où il l'avait laissé après avoir salué Eldye. Ils descendit à la grande salle une heure et demie plus tard. Keyliah s'y trouvait déjà, seule.

- Salut! T'as passé une bonne nuit? Le demanda-t-il en prenant place à ses cotés.

- Oui et toi?

- Bien merci… alors, tu as parlé à Hermione?

- Oui… elle a décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à Ron.

- Et après on dira qu'ils ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre ces deux là! Il a décidé de faire exactement la même chose! Se moqua Harry, c qui fit beaucoup rire Keyliah.

- Hum… je crois qu'ils arrivent… écoutes.

            En effet, des bruits de dispute leur prenaient de la porte et bientôt, ils virent les deux amis entrer en se chamaillant. 

- Harry! Te voilà! Pourrais-tu dire à notre préfète que je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour me dire ce doit faire ou ne pas faire!

- Harry, tu lui diras que je ne veux pas le laisser faire perdre des points à Gryffondor pour ses bêtises! 

- Tu vois pourquoi je suis heureux que tu sois là! Ironisa Harry. Asseyez-vous tous les deux et arrêter de vous disputer et laissez-nous manger tranquillement! Dit-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

            Tous deux obtempérèrent et s'assirent de chaque coté de Keyliah. Ils ne parlèrent pas du repas et, lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour regagner leur salle commune, ils se regardèrent méchamment. 

- Et bien, je sens que cette journée va être longue… très longue! Glissa Harry à Keyliah.

            Et en effet, les deux adolescents se disputèrent sans cesse. Seul pendant le match de Quidditch Harry put avoir la paix car Hermione avait rejoint Vicktor dans les gradins sous le regard haineux de Ron.

            Le match ne dura pas très longtemps au grand déplaisir de Harry et Keyliah qui allaient encore devoir supporter les disputes incessantes de leurs amis. Les Poufsouffle avaient perdu contre l'équipe des français. Mais à la grande surprise des trois amis, Hermione ne les rejoint pas, préférant la présence de Vicktor à la leur. 

- Et après, elle voudrait que je lui fasse confiance! Tu parles! 

- Ils ne sont jamais content! Lorsqu'ils sont ensembles, ils se disputent et lorsqu'ils sont séparés, ils s'en veulent d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre! 

            Keyliah rit à la remarque exaspérée du jeune Potter. Pendant le reste de l'après midi, Keyliah prit la place d'Hermione et persuada les deux amis de travailler. 

            Lorsque vint le moment du départ des élèves étrangers qui, cette fois, repartaient le soir même avant le dîner. Juste avant qu'ils ne sortent, Harry prit Vicktor à part.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Oui Harrrry je t'écoute. 

- Je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé entre Hermione et toi aujourd'hui? 

- Rrrrrien… elle était trrrriste à cause de Rrrrron alorrrrs je l'ai consolé. Je crrrrrois qu'elle l'aime beaucoup et elle m'a clairrrrement fait comprrrrendrrrrrre que je n'avais aucune chance avec elle.

- Merci pour ton aide Viktor.

- De rrrrien Harrry. Et tu dirrrrrras à Rrrrron que je suis désolé qu'ils se soient disputés à cause de moi. Je dois y aller… à la semaine prrrrochaine. Dit le Bulgare avant de s'éloigner. 

            Harry rejoint ses amis et ils se rendirent ensemble dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione s'ignorèrent pendant tout le repas, même si Harry avait dit à Ron ce que Vicktor lui avait dit, estimant que Hermione l'avait, de toutes façons, trahi. 

            Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur salle commune, Ron et Hermione, semblant se rendre subitement compte de la présence de l'autre recommencèrent à se disputer. Harry ne pouvant le supporter se leva.

- Mais vous n'en avez pas marre! Franchement! Vous n'avez pas honte! On dirait des enfants! Vous commencer vraiment à me gonfler. Keyliah tu viens, on va les laisser seuls, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent! 

            Et il sortit suivit de Keyliah. Dans la salle commune, tous les élèves qui étaient présent étaient bouche bée. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir Harry, lui qui était 'ordinaire si calme, s'énerver ainsi, surtout face à ses meilleurs amis.

            Dans le couloir, les deux amis ne s'éloignèrent pas vraiment. En fait, dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Harry prit Keyliah par la main et il transplana dans la chambre secrète. Les deux amis y passèrent le reste de la soirée et finirent par s'y endormir, l'un contre l'autre, dans la grand lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. 

            - Je suis sure qu'ils sont là… et c'est la moindre des choses de s'excuser. Après tout, nous les avons embêtés toute la journée avec nos disputes. 

- Et comment on fait pour rentrer? On ne sait pas transplaner nous! 

- Il n'y a pas de problème… la salle commune est vide, nous allons demander à Eldye de nous laisser entrer.

            Ron et Hermione se tenaient tous les deux devant le tableau de phœnix. Le veille, lorsque Harry s'était emporté et qu'il était sorti en les laissant seuls, tous deux s'étaient trouvés stupide et avaient fini par se réconcilié. Le matin, ne trouvant aucun des deux jeunes gens dans leurs dortoirs, ils avaient supposé qu'ils avaient tous deux dormi dans la chambre secrète. 

- Eldye? 

            Le tableau s'anima. 

- Melle Granger, M Weasley?

- Nous voulions savoir s'il nous était possible d'entrer dans la chambre…

- Oui, bien sur. Allez-y… 

            Le tableau pivota sur lui-même dévoilant ainsi l'entrée de la salle.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile! 

            Les deux arrivants s'arrêtèrent net en entrant dans la salle.

- Hum… en fait, nous devrions peut-être les laisser seul… 

            Mais ils entendirent Harry remuer et bailler. 

- Dépêchons-nous… nous reviendrons plus tard. Murmura Hermione. 

            Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, il ressentit sur lui le poids de la jeune fille et la soirée précédente lui revint en mémoire. Il avait passé de bons moments avec elle et se sentait de plus en plus proche d'elle. Et de la sentir ainsi, tout proche d'elle, il se sentait bizarre. C'était une situation qui n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. A son tour, la jeune fille commença à bouger et à s'étier. 

- Je… oh, je suis désolé… je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormie comme ça! S'excusa-t-elle dès qu'elle eut prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait: Dans les bras de Harry!

- Il n'y a pas de problème… je crois que l'on devrait aller voir si les deux autres ne se sont pas entretués. Mais avant, il faut que l'on se prépare… vas prendre une douche, je t'attends. 

            Vingt minutes plus tard, tous deux étaient prêt et ils transplanèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  

- Ah, vous voilà enfin tous les deux…

- Et je vois que vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés… 

            Dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur un fauteuil, enlacés. 

- Nous sommes entrés tout à l'heure mais nous ne voulions pas déranger… 

- Mais qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer là! Dit Keyliah en rougissant. Nous nous sommes endormis… c'est tout. 

            Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire devant l'air gêné de la jeune fille, bientôt imités par Harry et elle-même. 

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi vous nous cherchiez?

- Nous voulions nous excuser pour ce que nous vous avons fait subir hier… et merci de nous avoir supporter et de nous avoir aidé.

- On vous pardonne à une condition… ne vous disputez plus jamais! 

            Encore une fois, les quatre jeunes repartirent dans un fou rire. Le week-end finit donc d'une meilleure façon qu'il avait commencé. 

            - Alors, avec Keyliah, ça avance comment? 

- Tu es insupportable! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est Cho que j'aimais! 

- Et qui tu essaie de convaincre là! Harry, ouvre les yeux! Tu es fou d'elle! 

- Non je… et après tout je n'ai pas à me justifier 

- Comme tu veux… mais je sais que j'ai raison… les cartes l'ont prédit, ne l'oublie pas! 

            Le lundi matin en cours de divination, les deux amis discutaient tout en faisant semblant d'écouter le cours que leur dispensait leur professeur. 

            Les cours de la journée s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Ron et Hermione filaient à nouveau le parfait amour et Harry et Keyliah étaient heureux de ne plus avoir les supportés. 

            Le lendemain pendant l'entraînement, Harry parvint enfin à créer une boule d'énergie et à lancer convenablement et précisément. Les autres parvenaient également à créer des boules, plus ou moins puissantes. Drago avait un peu plus de mal que les autres puisqu'il avait commencé l'entraînement plus tard mais il s'entraînait très dur en plus de sa séance hebdomadaire et il obtenait des résultats très satisfaisants.  

            Le samedi arriva rapidement. Harry espérait que cette fois, Ron ne serrait pas jaloux de Viktor. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il vit le rouquin, le Bulgare le prit à part et s'excusa d'avoir causé une dispute entre lui et Hermione. Le match du week-end opposait BeauxBatons 2 à Stalinsi 4, match remporté par les Italiens. 

            La semaine qui suivait était la dernière avant les vacances et, le week-end, deux matchs auraient lieu, un le samedi opposant Dumstrang 3 à BeauxBatons 3 et l'autre serait celui des Gryffondor face à Stalinsi 2. Après ce match, ce serait le début des vacances. Dumbledore avait annoncé le lundi au déjeuner qu'un bal serait organisé le 24 décembre au soir mais que les élèves qui désiraient rentrer chez eux et revenir uniquement pour Noël y étaient autorisés. Harry avait demandé à ses amis ce qu'ils contaient faire et ils lui avaient répondu qu'ils restaient là, avec lui. Lui n'avait toujours pas demandé à Cho de l'y accompagner. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de le faire puisqu'ils sortaient ensemble mais en même temps, ils ne savaient pas vraiment s'il avait réellement envie de le lui demander. 

- Mais qu'est ce qui me prend… bien sur que je vais le lui demander!

            Il s'endormit ainsi dans sa chambre, tout en pensant à Cho et ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire le lendemain, mais aussi à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec ses amis pendant le cours de potion.

            Dès qu'il s'éveilla, il se prépara puis discuta avec Eldye et Godric de son ancêtre. Avant de descendre à la grande salle. Cho n'y était pas encore, ils s'installa donc à sa table où il fut rejoint par Ginny.

- Salut Gin' alors, comment tu vas?

- Bien merci et toi?

- Ca va… alors, avec qui vas-tu au bal cette année?

- Avec Tom Firral, tu te souviens, il était avec nous dans le train. Et toi, tu y vas avec Cho je suppose.

- Oui, je vois… et je pense que je vais y aller avec Cho oui… je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre je pourrais y aller… 

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu… voilà mon frère, Hermione et Keyliah… passe une bonne journée Harry.

            La jeune fille s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis un peu plus loin.

- Salut Harry! Alors prêt pour tout à l'heure? Demanda Ron en s'asseyant à coté de son ami pour commencer à manger.

- Toujours prêt! Keyliah, j'ai pensé à quelque chose… tu nous as dit que tu adorais le Quidditch mais depuis que tu es là, tu n'as presque pas pu voler… si tu veux, après l'entraînement, nous pourrons aller voler un peu… 

- Oui… en effet, la sensation du vol me manque beaucoup…

- Ron, qu'en dis-tu, tu viens avec nous?

- Non… je ne veux pas laisser Hermione toute seule! Et puis, je suis sur que vous amuserez bien tous les deux, ajouta-t-il plus abs pour son ami. 

            Les cours du matin se passèrent bien. En botanique, ils étudiaient les plantes carnivores qui avaient des vertus réparatrices pour les os humains et en sortilège, ils avaient pratiquement terminé l'apprentissage des soins de premiers secours. Ils pouvaient à présents apaiser une douleur, refermer une plaie, soigner les entorses ou réparer un os brisé. Puis le cours de potion arriva. Ils avaient prévu une nouvelle blague pour les Serpentard avec la complicité de Fred et Georges qui ne pouvaient pas la faire seul car il y avait plusieurs cible. 

A la fin du cours de potion qui c'était relativement bien passé puisque Gryffondor n'avait perdu que 15 points, Harry bouscula 'malencontreusement' Crabbe qui fit tomber son sac. Harry, grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur, pu, avant que le garçon ne s'en rende compte, changer quelque chose dans le sac. Puis il s'éloigna suivit de ses amis en adressant un désolé au Serpentard qui ramassait à présent ses affaires. 

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre le dîner… dit Keyliah, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. 

            Harry adressa un sourire à la jeune fille. Ils avaient à présent leur cours d'entraînement. Au bout d'une longue concentration, Keyliah parvint à produire une puissante boule d'énergie. Après cet effort, elle était épuisée, mais fière d'elle. 

Tu es sure que tu veux y aller? Tu es épuisée! Nous pouvons remettre ça à demain tu sais!

- Non non, je te dis que ça vas! Et puis j'ai très envie de voler. 

            Harry et Keyliah étaient en route pour le stade de Quidditch. Ils ne savaient pas s'il était libre ou pas, mais s'il ne l'était pas, ils se contenteraient de la pelouse du parc. A leur grande satisfaction, aucune équipe ne s'entraînait, ils purent donc voler en toute liberté. 

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry vit Keyliah pâlir. Il se rapprocha d'elle et arriva juste à temps pour la voir lâcher son balai et tomber dans le vide. Il la rattrapa par le bras et descendit avec elle jusqu'au sol.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te laisser voler…. Keyliah? Keyliah, tu vas bien… tu m'entends? 

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je vais bien… je suis fatigué c'est tout.

- J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu tomber, je… 

            Il regarda longuement la jeune fille qu'il tenait étroitement serrée contre lui. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux mais elle était très fatigué.

- Je te ramène à la salle commune.

            Il allait transplaner lorsqu'il vit une équipe entrer sur le terrain… celle des Serdaigle. Cho s'approcha des deux adolescents.

- Bonjour Harry, salut Keyliah… 

- Salut Cho... je 

- Harry, je voulais te dire que je ne pourrais pas être ici pour le bal de Noël, j'en suis désolée.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave… je crois que je vais la ramener à notre salle commune, elle ne se sent pas très bien. 

            Cho adressa un sourire à son ami avant qu'il ne parte. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue des joueurs, il transplana directement dans un couloir proche de l'entrée de la salle commune qui était toujours vide. Il s'avança rapidement vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Mais que lui avait vous fait M. Potter?

- Caliae 

- C'est bon, ne le prenez pas sur ce ton! Se vexa la grosse dame en libérant le passage. 

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé! S'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en accourant vers les deux arrivants. 

- Elle était épuisée mais elle à tout de même voulu voler… et je n'ai pas ou l'en dissuader. Mais elle n'a rien, ne vous en faites pas! Je vais aller la mettre dans son lit pour qu'elle se repose un peu… je crois que c'est surtout sa boule d'énergie qui l'a épuisé comme ça, ajouta-t-il plus bas juste avant se monter les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles de cinquième année. 

            Il déposa délicatement dans son lit la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours étroitement serrée contre lui. Elle s'était endormie et Harry resta quelques instants à la contempler. 

- Elle dort?

            Harry n'avait entendu entrer ses amis.

- Oui… si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vu tomber de son balai! Heureusement que je m'étais rapproché d'elle et qu'elle ne se trouvait pas trop haut! 

- Tu l'aime beaucoup hein?

- Oui mais…

- Je sais je sais, c'est Cho que tu aimes! Récita Hermione. Nous en avons parlé avec Ron. Tu nous as beaucoup aidé au début pour nous faire prendre conscience de nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre alors je crois que c'est à nous de vous aider… car c'est indéniable, vous vous plaisez beaucoup. 

- Tu as demandé à Cho de t'accompagner au bal? Demanda Ron.

- Non… je comptais le faire dès que je la verrais… je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, lorsque Keyliah est tombée et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas être là pour le bal. Je ne peux donc pas y aller avec elle. 

- Bonne nouvelle! Tu vas pouvoir y amener Keyliah! 

- Oh, je ne sais pas je…

- Je crois que nous devrions la laisser dormir non?

- Oui, tu as raison Herm' allons-y.

            Alors qu'ils allaient refermer la porte derrière eux, Keyliah se réveilla.

- Attendez!

- Keyliah! Tu vas bien?

- Oui Hermione ne t'en fait pas. Harry, merci de m'avoir rattrapé et amenée ici. 

- De rien, c'est normal! Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant. 

- Tu veux rire! Je veux absolument voir l'effet de notre blague! Et puis, je vais beaucoup mieux! Affirma la jeune fille en se levant.

            Mais dès qu'elle eut fait un pas, elle chancela et retomba. Heureusement, Ron était à coté d'elle et la retint avant qu'elle ne s'affale sur le sol. 

- Bon, d'accord, je suis un peu endormie, mais ça va aller… 

- De toute façon, telle que je la connais, elle ne nous laissera pas tranquille tant que l'on aura pas accepté. Mais je veux te lancer un sort que j'ai appris, sinon je t'enferme dans ta chambre!

- Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton… et puis-je savoir quel est le sort que tu veux me lancer.

- Il permet de reposer la personne… un peu comme du café en somme mais sans l'effet excitateur. 

- Café? C'est quoi ça? Dit Ron qui n'avait jamais vécu dans le monde Moldu et donc ignorait le sens de ce mot puisque les sorciers ne consommaient pas cette boisson. 

- Viens… je vais t'expliquer, dit Hermione en entraînant Ron dernière elle. 

            Ils laissèrent Harry lancer le sort sur Keyliah puis ils rejoignirent les Jumeaux dans la salle commue.

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé pour vous? Leur demanda Fred.

- Parfaitement et vous?

- Impeccable. Ils n'ont rien remarqué! Je suis impatient de les voir ce soir! 

- J'espère uniquement qu'ils viendront! 

- Ne t'en fait pas frérot, rassura Georges, nous avons travaillé ça… ils ne s'apercevront pas qu'ils ont quelque chose sur le visage te je pense que les autres Serpentard ont trop peur d'eux pour le leur faire remarquer! 

            Une demi-heure plus tard, ils descendirent tous les six ensemble pour dîner. Leurs victimes n'étaient pas encore présentes mais elle ne tardèrent pas à faire leur entrée. Crabbe, Goyle ainsi que trios élèves de septième année de Serpentard avaient le visage recouvert d'encre noire tandis que Malefoy qui les suivait riait sous cape.

- Et le mieux, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas la faire partir! Elle ne disparaîtra que d'ici deux ou trois jours! 

            Fred et Georges étaient fiers d'eux. Et puis ils avaient une excuse béton… qu'ils allaient d'ailleurs devoir sortir puisque Rogue se dirigeait vers eux, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

- Weasley! Hurla-t-il. Qu'avez-vous fait à mes élèves?

- Nous monsieur? Mais rien voyons… et puis pour faire cela, je pense qu'il faudrait être doué en potion… commença Georges.

- Or, nous sommes absolument nuls, comme vous nous l'avez maintes fois fait remarqué depuis sept ans que nous sommes ici! Termina Fred.

- Je sais parfaitement que c'est vous!

- Voyons Severus, vous n'avez aucunes preuves de ce que vous avancer! Calmez-vous, l'encre disparaîtra! Encore une fois, le directeur intervenait pour calmer le professeur de potion. 

            Celui-ci resta septique et préféra sortir de la salle. Tous les élèves ne parlèrent que de cette blague pendant tous le dîner. Bien que Dumbledore savait pertinemment que Rogue avait raison, il ne punirait pas les jumeaux, ni le quatuor qui l'avait indéniablement aidé. 

            Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Keyliah, qui avait entendu Cho dire à Harry qu'elle ne serait pas là pour le bal, lui avait dit qui puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls, ils pourraient y aller ensemble, ce que le jeune garçon c'était empressé d'accepter. Le samedi, Dumstrang 3 affronta l'équipe de BeauxBatons 3 qui remporta le match. Puis le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Gryffondor de jouer contre l'équipe de Stalinsi 2.

            Harry avait déjà vu que l'équipe avait un niveau assez faible mais il avait également appris que, au Quidditch comme dans tous les sports, tout était possible. Et en effet, l'équipe montra qu'elle pouvait avoir de bien meilleur résulta que ceux qu'elle avait eut lors de la première phase du tournoi. Au bout de trois quat d'heure de jeu, le score était de 70-60 pour les Gryffondor qui pourtant jouaient bien.

- Je vois qu'ils ont beaucoup progressé! Et bien il faut que je trouve le vif le plus rapidement possible.

            En plus de cela, le temps était couvert et un orage risquait d'éclater à tout moment, rendant bien plus difficile la tache du jeune Potter, bien qu'il ait déjà prévu cette possibilité en demandant à Hermione d'imperméabilisé ses lunettes. Environ dix minutes après, la plus se mit à tomber et Lee se défoulait sur son micro.

- Ca va être simple comme ça! Déjà que je n'ai pas encore vu le vif! 

            Dix minutes passèrent encore et la pluie redoublait d'intensité. De plus, un vent froid s'était mis à souffler.

- Harry! Il faut absolument que tu trouve rapidement le vif! Lui cria Fred en renvoyant un cognard sur un poursuiveur, lui faisant ainsi lâcher le vif. On n'en peut plus!

            C'est alors qu'il le vit. Il volait tranquillement près des tribunes des professeurs. Il piqua alors droit vers lui, laissant l'attrapeur italien, qui le suivait, sur place.

- Harry Potter attrape enfin le vif d'or, mettant ainsi fin à ce match après plus d'une heure et demie de jeu sur le score de 410 à 200. ce match était vraiment spectaculaire! Les Italiens ont très bien joué, mieux que lors de la phase sélective mais les Gryffondor ont été les meilleurs!

- Jordan!

- Oui oui professeur! Ce match met donc fin aux huitièmes de finales. Et signe également le début des vacances! Bonnes fêtes à tous! 

            Dans les vestiaires, les joueurs jubilaient: ils continuaient le tournoi et se rapprochaient un peu plus de la victoire! 

            En raison du match de Quidditch du dimanche, les élèves ne rentraient chez eux le lundi matin. Le dimanche soir, une fête eut donc lieux dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. 

Le lundi matin, la grande majorité des élèves prit donc le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux, mais qui les ramènerait au collège pour le bal de Noël. 

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre qui est  d'ailleurs le plus long de tous. Mais il ne faut pas vous y habituer, les autres ne seront certainement pas aussi long que celui-ci. Le prochain chapitre ce sera Noël et je ne sais pas quand est ce que je l'aurait écrit car j'ai encore du boulot pour les deux prochaines semaine. J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez moi un message pour me dire si vous appréciez ou pas

Gros bisous

A la prochaine

Liv


	14. Noël

Celui-ci c'est fait un peu atte,ndre et je m'en excuse. En plus il est moins long que le précédent (qui était tout de même très long, il faut bien l'avouer!) mais il n'est pas trop court quand même! 

Alors maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire: bonne lecture! 

XIV. Noël

            Les élèves étaient peu nombreux à être restés au collège pour les vacances puisqu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux et tout de même assister au bal. Parmi les Gryffondor, Hermione, Harry, Keyliah, les Weasley ainsi que deux élèves de troisième année étaient restés au château. Il en était de même pour les autres maisons et Harry remarqua que Sally était, elle aussi, toujours présente au château. Et il n'y avait, en tout, qu'une vingtaine d'élèves dont un seul Serpentard: Drago. Les rapports entre celui-ci et les quatre Gryffondor étaient beaucoup moins tendus, presque amicaux tant que ce n'était pas en public où ils se montraient plus distant les uns envers les autres. Le Serpentard voulait éviter d'ébruiter le fait qu'il avait choisi le coté de Dumbledore. Bien que la majorité de ses condisciples sache qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre Voldemort, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas dans le même camp que lui et il valait mieux que personne ne l'apprenne car, même si tous les Serpentard n'était pas mauvais, la plupart d'entre eux l'était. 

- Eldye? Je peux te poser une question? 

Harry était dans sa chambre secrète en compagnie de ses trois amis. 

- Bien sur… que veux-tu savoir jeune héritier?

- J'aimerais savoir qui sont les deux autres héritiers… je veux dire, je suis celui de Gryffondor et Voldemort est celui de Serpentard mais qui sont ceux de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle?

- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question mais la bibliothèque contient un livre qui décrit précisément toute la descendance des fondateurs de cette école. Tu y trouveras certainement ta réponse.

- Merci Eldye, dit Harry en se levant pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. 

            Comme le tableau le lui avait révélé, un livre s'y trouvait contenant l'arbre généalogique des quatre grands sorciers. Il retourna près de ses amis et déposa le livre sur la table. 

Tout d'abord, il l'ouvrit à l'arbre généalogique de sa propre famille dont il était le seul. Puis venait James Potter, marié à Lily Evans et ses grands-parents, Xavier Potter et Prisca Lander, puis ses arrière-grands-parents, Josh Potter et Zelie Weasley.

- Weasley! S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry en chœur! 

- Mais alors nous sommes de la même famille! Continua Harry.

- Je vais écrire à mes parents pour le leur demander. 

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais plus tard.

            Les adolescents continuèrent leur lecture. À chaque génération, les Potter avaient eut un seul descendant, des garçons pour la plupart. En fait, seul trois fille étaient nées de cette longue lignée de puissants sorciers. La première était l'arrière arrière-petite-fille de Godric Gryffondor qui avait été le premier à porter ce nom. Elle avait alors prit le nom de Henin. Trois générations plus tard, le nom se changea encore une fois pour devenir Dones. Le nom de Potter n'arrivait qu'un peu plus tard, mais Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi puisqu'il n'était, cette fois, pas dû à la naissance d'une fille mais à un changement volontaire. Puis une autre fille était née mais son fils avait conservé le nom de Potter. Puis venaient encore un grand nombre de génération avant celle de Harry et de ses parents. 

- Et si nous passions au prochain maintenant?

            Harry ouvrit donc le livre à l'arbre généalogique de Salazar Serpentard et de Ton Elvis Jedusort qui était à peu près similaire à celui de Godric Gryffondor. Puis venait celui de Helga Poufsouffle dont l'héritière était une certaine Jennifer Oldoway. 

- Je demanderais à Dumbledore de la contacter et de lui apprendre qui elle est… l'union fait la force et nous en aurons grand besoin pour vaincre Voldemort! Dit Harry, ce qui tira ses amis de leur lecture. Bien, passons à la dernière… Rowenda Serdaigle. 

            Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du jeune homme en découvrant que le nom qui figurait tout en bas de l'arbre généalogique ne lui était pas inconnu… loin de là.

- Harry ce n'est pas…

- Si Hermione… J'en parlerais à Dumbledore et je le lui dirais ensuite… je me demande comment elle va réagir ou si elle le sait déjà… dit Harry, pensif. 

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois encore écrire à mes parents! Coupa Ron. Harry, tu viens avec moi?

            Il acquiesça et aida donc son ami à écrire une lettre à ses parents. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Keyliah regardèrent les livres de la bibliothèque personnelle de Godric Gryffondor. Elles étaient impressionnées d'y trouver des livres dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler et d'autres qui étaient introuvables ailleurs qu'ici. Une fois la lettre terminée, Harry l'envoya avec Godric qui passait la plus grande partie de son temps dans cette pièce. 

- Et que fait-on maintenant? 

- Keyliah… je crois que tu n'as encore jamais vu Pré-au-Lard?

- Non mais… 

- Alors nous allons y aller! Et puis j'ai des achats à faire! La coupa Harry. Même si certain peuvent être fait par hiboux, d'autre non! Alors en route! 

            Harry prit la carte du maraudeur et se dirigea avec ses amis vers la statue borgne du deuxième étage qui dissimulait le passage secret qui arrivait dans la cave de Honeydukes. 

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises! Récita-t-il arriva à proximité de la statue. La vois est libre!

            Ils s'avancèrent donc jusqu'à la statue. 

_- Dissendium!___

            La statue pivota, libérant ainsi le passage dans lequel les quatre Gryffondor s'engagèrent avant de le refermer.

_- Lumos! ___

            Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient de l'autre coté, dans la cave de Honeyducks d'où ils sortirent discrètement. Ils firent ensuite visiter le village à leur amie puis les garçons et les filles se séparèrent pour aller faire quelques emplettes en se donnant rendez-vous une heure plus tard aux trois balais. 

            Lorsque les deux garçons y entrèrent, une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient déjà présentes, tranquillement installées à une table en train de boire une bierraubeure. Ils les rejoignirent après avoir également commandé une boisson. Ils restèrent un long moment à discuter et à se réchauffer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se disent qu'ils valaient mieux qu'ils rentrent s'ils voulaient que leur disparition reste inaperçue. Ils reprirent donc leur chemin vers Honeyducks et, pour gagner du temps, Harry transplana avec ses amis directement dans le sous-terrain puis il parcoururent le chemin en sens-inverse. 

- Méfait accomplit ! Dit Harry la baguette pointée vers la carte du maraudeur qui redevint un simple parchemin vierge. 

            Les quatre adolescents étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où se trouvaient leurs autres camarades. 

            - Alors Keyliah, que penses-tu de Pré-au-Lard? 

            Sirius était, avec Remus, en train d'attendre les quatre amis à l'entrée de la grande salle. 

- Je mais… pourquoi vous me demandez cela? Bégaya la jeune fille gênée, sous le regard moqueur des trois autres.

- Ne t'en fais pas Keyliah, je suis l'un des cofondateurs de cette carte… ça m'étonne que Harry ne t'en ai encore rien dit. Et tu peut me tutoyer à l'extérieur des cours tu sais! 

- Je crois qu'elle a beaucoup apprécié le village Sirius, répondit alors Harry. Moi qui croyais avoir été assez discret et que personne n'avait remarqué notre absence! Dit le jeune homme en s'éloignant d'un air vexé qui fit rire les autres. 

            Dans la grande salle, seules deux tables avaient été conservées, une pour les professeurs et l'autre pour les élèves. Harry s'installa discrètement à coté de Drago à qui il adressa un rapide sourire avant de reporter son attention vers ses amis qui entraient et vers Sally qui lui faisait face. 

- Comment ce fait-il que tu sois restée ici pour les vacances? Lui demanda-t-il alors que ses amis s'installaient et que les plats se remplissaient de nourriture. 

- Mon père est en mission pour le ministère et ma mère est partie avec ma petite sœur chez une de ses amies. Et puis, je préfère rester ici, du moins pour le moment puisque le bal à lieu demain soir! 

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont partis ce matin et qu'ils reviennent demain soir… mais si j'ai tout comprit, le trajet se fera à l'aide de portoloin cette fois… plus rapide, les pauvres! 

            Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Dès qu'il fut terminé, Harry demanda à Dumbledore s'il pouvait lui parler et ils se rendirent donc dans son bureau. 

- Je voulais vous parler à propos des héritiers de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. J'ai découvert qui ils étaient… 

- Vraiment? Et comment?

            Harry lui fit donc le retit de ce qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. 

- Je vais contacter Jennifer Oldoway pour lui demander de venir et je te charge de l'apprendre à la dernière. Je ne sais pas si elle est au courant mais… ça explique bien es choses… 

            Harry sourit en entendant le remarque de son directeur. Ils discutèrent encore un moment des progrès de Harry jusqu'à ce que Rogue frappe à la porte du bureau et entre. Harry prit alors congé des deux hommes pour rejoindre ses amis l'attendaient dans sa chambre. Pour y entrer, il leur suffisait, si Harry ne les accompagnaient pas, de demander à Eldye de les laisser entrer comme Ron et Hermione l'avaient déjà fait, pour que le passage s'ouvre. En effet, le phœnix savait les personnes que son nouveau maître acceptait de laisser entrer et celles qu'il refusait de voir. 

            La journée du lendemain fut plutôt tranquille. Le matin, Harry, Ron et Keyliah s'armèrent de courage et prirent leur balai pour aller voler un peu dans le stade de Quidditch pendant qu'Hermione, emmitouflé dans sa cape les regardaient tout en lisant un livre qu'elle avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque de Gryffondor. 

            Après le déjeuner, les quatre Gryffondor firent une partie de bataille explosive puis les deux filles montèrent se préparer, laissant les deux amis à une partie d'échec sorciers que Ron remporta facilement. Les autres élèves devaient arriver une demi-heure avant le début du bal directement devant les portes de l'école par portoloin. Les deux garçons montèrent se préparer une demi-heure avant l'arrivée des élèves. Harry revêtit la magnifique robe que Viktor lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Il tenta ensuite de se coiffer mais son reflet lui adressa un sourire moqueur ce qui le persuada de laisser tomber.

            Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je devais être parfait… Cho n'est pas là! Dit-il pour lui-même.

Ron avait acheté une robe de bal simple mais élégante le jour précédent à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était noir et rouge et lui allait très bien.

- Vous êtes très beau M. Weasley! Plaisanta Harry.

- Je sais, je sais… mais vous n'êtes pas mal non plus M. Potter… quoique vous ne m'arriviez pas à la cheville!

            Les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire au moment précis où Dean, Seamus et Neville entrèrent dans le dortoir. 

- Salut vous! 

- Salut les gars! Alors, comment se passa le début de vos vacances? 

- Bien et vous?

- Bien… heureusement que nous sommes venus et que nous repartons en portoloin, je n'aurais pas supporté des journées de train! 

            Harry sourit à cette remarque de Dean. 

- Alors, avec qui allez-vous au bal? Cho et Hermione j'imagine?

- Non… enfin, Ron y va bien avec Herm' mais Cho ne peut pas revenir… j'y vais avec Keyliah.

- Hum… j'ai cru remarquer que vous vous entendez plutôt bien tous les deux… intervint Dean.

- Non… pas du tout… enfin si mais

- Ouais ouais… moi j'y vais avec Jenny, une Serdaigle. Lui dit Seamus.

- Et moi avec Lavande. 

- Et toi Neville? Avec qui vas-tu au bal? 

- J'y vais seul… je ne voulais pas venir mais ma grand-mère m'en a persuadé.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser ce soir Neville, le rassura Harry. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais nous avons encore à aller attendre nos cavalières!

            Harry, Ron et Dean descendirent donc, rapidement suivi de Seamus et Neville, dans la salle commune bondée d'élèves en robe de bal attendant l'heure de descendre. Peu à peu, elle désemplissait et, dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron virent leurs cavalières descendre. Hermione avait revêtis une magnifique robe blanche et bleu clair assorti aux rubans qu'elle avait attaché dans ses cheveux soigneusement lissés. Son léger maquillage faisait ressortir les traits fin de son visage souriant. Derrière elle, Keyliah portait une robe parme. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et retombaient gracieusement sur son visage dont les yeux étaient mis en valeur. Sa robe faisait ressortir sa silhouette fine. Elle était attachée dans le dos et était un peu décolletée et évasée à partir de la taille. À son cou, la même chaîne en argent brillait et à ses bras, plusieurs bracelets scintillaient. Harry eut le souffle coupé par la beauté de la jeune fille mais se reprit rapidement après le cou de coude que son ami lui donna dans les cotes. 

- Tu… tu es magnifique je ne sais pas quoi te dire!

- Merci beaucoup Harry… tu n'es pas mal non plus. J'aime beaucoup ta robe!

            Harry sourit à son amie et tous deux descendirent en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Devant les portes closes de la grande salle, un grand nombre d'élève attendait. Pourtant, certains n'étaient pas revenus, peut-être en souvenir du bal d'Halloween. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin quelques instants plus tard et les quatre amis furent stupéfaits. La salle était plus belle que jamais. De la fausse neige était déposée un peu partout dans la pièce, de nombreuses stalactites étaient accrochés aux fenêtres ou pendaient du plafond d'où tombait de la neige, fait curieux puisque à ce moment, il ne neigeait pas à l'extérieur. Les nombreux sapins coupés par Hagrid et décorés par les professeurs ornaient brillaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Les murs brillaient comme s'ils étaient glacés. Les quatre grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des petites tables plus intimes, éclairés par des morceaux de glaces magiques placés au centre de chacune d'elles. 

            Ron, Hermione, Harry et Keyliah prirent place à l'une d'elle tout en admirant la magnifique décoration de la salle. Lorsque tous les élèves furent présents et installés, Dumbledore se leva.

- Bienvenu à tous, élèves et professeurs pour ce bal de Noël que j'espère vous apprécierez. Après le dîner, un groupe viendra et jouera de la musique pour que vous puissiez danser. A deux heures, tous les élèves devant rentrer chez eux prendront les portoloins qui les ramènerons directement là où ils les ont pris. En attendant, bonne soirée à tous! 

            Des plats apparurent alors sur chacune des tables. La nourriture était plus délicieuse que jamais ce qui ravi élèves et professeurs. Les élèves mangeaient tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Harry se sentait bien et il se rendit compte que Cho ne lui manquait pas du tout. En observant les élèves présents, Harry s'était aperçut qu'en fait environ un tiers des élèves n'était pas revenu.

Lorsque les nombreux gâteaux et dessert disparurent des tables, Dumbledore se leva pour présenter un groupe de chanteurs sorciers dont il avait entendu plusieurs morceaux à la radio des sorciers ainsi que chez Ron qui aimait beaucoup ce groupe. Une scène était apparut près de la table où les professeurs s'étaient installés. Elle fut prise d'assaut par les deux filles et les quatre garçons de groupes tandis que la majorité des élèves se levaient pour danser sur la musique rythmée qui s'éleva aussitôt. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà en train de danser et Keyliah semblait pensive. 

- Tu veux danse… je ne suis pas un excellent danseur mais… 

- Avec joie! S'empressa d'accepter avec enthousiasme la jeune fille en prenant la main que Harry, debout devant elle, tendait. Et puis tu vas voir, si tu écoutes la musique, ça va tout seul. 

            Pendant trois quarts d'heure, ils dansèrent sous le regard amusé de Ron et Hermione. Keyliah donnait de petits conseils à Harry qui se débrouillait plutôt bien. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry et Ron partirent chercher des bierraubeurres pour les deux jeunes filles. Au bar, ils rencontrèrent Drago qui était seul mais qui tenait deux verres dans ses mains. 

En retournant vers leurs cavalières en grande discussion avec Melle Cadix tandis que Sirius à leurs cotés semblait s'ennuyer. 

- Ah! Vous voilà tous les deux! Dit Sirius soulagé de le voir arriver. Ça fait dix minutes qu'elles parlent de mode… 

            Les deux Gryffondor esquissèrent un sourire et donnèrent leurs verres aux jeunes filles. 

- Dit moi Sirius… tu as l'air de très bien t'entendre avec Melle Cadix… tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard?

- Rien qui ne te regarde petit curieux! Répondit Sirius, souriant. Aussi curieux que Lily celui-là! Et je crois avoir vu que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des secrets…

            Il prit alors la jeune femme par la taille avant de s'éloigner avec elle vers la piste de danse. 

- Je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple! Déclara Ron.

- Et je suis très heureux pour Sirius, rajouta Harry. Il mérite d'avoir une vie heureuse, surtout lorsque l'on sait toutes les épreuves qu'il a du traverser. 

- Vous avez tous les deux entièrement raison, dit Hermione. Ron, tu viens danser. 

            Le rouquin eut juste le temps de déposer son verre qu'Hermione l'entraînait déjà sur la piste. 

- Eux aussi ils sont mignons tu ne trouves pas?

            Harry sourit à Keyliah qui s'était rapproché. 

- Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors? L'année dernière, le parc était vraiment magnifique, cette année, il doit l'être également, proposa Harry. 

            Ils sortirent donc ensemble dans le parc qui était, comme l'avait supposé Harry, magnifique. Ils s'assirent ensemble sur un banc un peu éloigné des portes de l'école, qui faisait face au lac. À ce moment, Harry vit Ginny mais ne pu distinguer la personne qui la précédait. 

- Tu avais raison Harry, c'est vraiment magnifique, dit Keyliah, brisant ainsi le silence installé.

            Harry sourit et la regarda. Sa robe, attaché dans le dos et dans le cou ne la protégeait pas vraiment du froid, ce qui n'était pas exactement pour déplaire au jeune homme. Il fit donc venir à lui une cape qu'il déposa sur ses frêles épaules. 

- Merci dit-elle en lui souriant timidement et en le regardant à son tour. 

            Les yeux verts du jeune homme l'avaient toujours fait craquer de même que ses cheveux noirs toujours décoiffés qui lui donnait, selon elle, un petit air sexy. 

Elle se trouvait stupide. Dans l'école américaine où elle était auparavant, beaucoup de filles étaient folles du grand Harry Potter qui était célèbre là-bas aussi. Elle les avait toujours trouvées stupides et voilà qu'a son tour elle tombait sous le charme du survivant. Car à présent, elle en était certaine, elle l'aimait! 

            Harry n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux de la jeune fille étaient beau: Grands et noirs ils brillaient de milles feus. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de remarqué à quel point il était attiré par elle, trop occupé à nier ce qui pourtant sauté aux yeux de tous. Et puis, il y avait Cho! En même temps, ce soir elle n'était pas là… 

            Les visages des deux adolescents étaient à présent, tout proches l'un de l'autre. Keyliah ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner son regard des yeux émeraude dans lesquels elle était longée. Harry effleura du dos de sa main le doux visage de son amie. Il passa ensuite sa main dans les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune fille pour les caresser. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches l'un de l'autre et plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux. 

            Au moment précis où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, un bruit les fit sursauter et se détourner. Un peu plus loin, ils virent Ron et Hermione qui faisait mine de ne pas les avoir vu mais qui venait de faire tomber un pierre dans l'eau pour mieux les apercevoir. 

- Je crois que nous devrions retourner à l'intérieur… dit alors Keyliah.

            Ils rentrèrent alors dans la grande salle où le groupe continuait de jouer. Au moment précis où les deux amis commencèrent à danser, la musique rythmée stoppa pour laisser place à un slow langoureux. Harry prit donc Keyliah par la taille et celle-ci noua ses mais autour du cou de jeune homme. Tous deux étaient légèrement gêné par la proximité de l'autre mais tenter de ne rien en montrer. Ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux les avait troublés et tous deux était déçu de s'être fait déranger à ce moment précis, mais soulagé en même temps. 

            Au moins, au milieu de tous les élèves, il n'y a aucun risque! Se dit Harry en y repensant. Il avait faillit tromper Cho, mais cela lui avait ouvert les yeux. S'il éprouvait une grande affection pour Cho, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait pour Keyliah. 

            Le reste de la soirée, les deux amis dansèrent et discutèrent en évitant soigneusement le moment qu'ils avaient passé dehors. Ron et Hermione les avaient rejoint peu après, sans rien dire, mais leurs sourires signifiaient qu'ils avaient assisté à la scène et qu'ils en reparleraient. À deux heures, la majorité des élèves repartie chez eux par les portoloins et les quelques-uns qui étaient toujours à Poudlard regagnèrent leurs salles communes respectives. 

            Les quatre amis restèrent encore debout un moment à discuter de leur soirée puis ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs. 

- Alors?

- Alors quoi? Demanda Harry en sachant très bien de quoi son meilleur ami voulait lui parler. 

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre! Je t'ai vu avec Keyliah!

- Et bien tu sais donc que rien ne c'est passé! Et la faute à qui d'ailleurs! 

- Je le savais! Tu l'aime?

- Je… il faut que j'écrive à Cho… je dois lui dire que…

- Que tu aimes Keyliah!

- Oui, je… je ne sais plus quoi faire… et surtout, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle, elle pense de moi! 

- Crois-moi, elle est folle de toi, autant que tu es fou d'elle! Mais enfin, ouvres les yeux! Regarde ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir! Et ce n'est pas la première fois, encore moine la dernière! 

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas! 

            Dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione et Keyliah avaient une conversation similaire. 

- Mais comment peux-tu être sur que mes sentiments sont partagés!

- C'est mon meilleur ami depuis plus de quatre ans! Je le connais… et je sais qu'il t'aime plus qu'il n'aimera jamais Cho! Crois-moi! Tu verras, il lui faudra un peu de temps pour l'accepter, mais bientôt, il se rendra tout seul à l'évidence, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. 

- Merci Hermione… c'est très gentil de ta part… 

            Hermione souri à son amie. Elle était persuadée que Harry et elle étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, tout comme Ron avec qui elle en avait parlé. Harry les avaient aidées à se rendre compte de ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, c'était donc à leur tour d'aider leurs amis. 

            - Debout fainéant! 

- Hum… Ron, il est à peine sept heure du matin… mais qu…

            Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé par l'oreiller que son ami lui avait lancé pour le réveiller.

- Joyeux Noël! 

- Toi aussi! Dit Harry en se débarrassant de l'oreiller et en le renvoyant à son propriétaire. 

- On va réveiller les filles avant d'ouvrir nos cadeaux?

            Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de se déplacer car la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et Keyliah et Hermione entrèrent. Visiblement, c'est Keyliah qui avait réveillé son amie puisque celle-ci marchait encore endormie. Elle rejoint son petit ami dans son lit.

- Vous êtes fou… je vous jure…

            Les trois autres partirent dans un fou rire après ce soupir de Hermione qui s'était couché à coté de Ron qui lui caressait doucement le cou. 

- Et si nous ouvrions nos cadeaux?

            La proposition de Keyliah ayant été accepté à l'unanimité, les filles firent donc venir leurs cadeaux jusqu'à la chambre des garçons. Ron et Harry eux se dirigèrent vers le pied de leurs lits où avait été déposés tous les leurs. 

            Comme chaque année, Harry avait reçu un pull vert ainsi que des pâtisseries 'fait maison' de la part de Mme Weasley. Ron en avait un bleu, ce qui l'étonna, sa mère lui offrant chaque année un pull violet, couleur qu'il avait en horreur. 

- Je vois que me mère vous a également fait des cadeaux à toutes les deux! 

            En effet, Hermione et Keyliah avaient également reçu un pull chacune. 

- C'est très gentil de le part de ta mère…

- Oui, tu la remercieras… en plus j'aime beaucoup la couleur! 

            Harry ouvrit ensuite un cadeau qui venait de Hagrid: un livre sur les lions ainsi qu'une petite carte qui lui souhaitait un joyeux Noël et qui lui disait que ce livre lui en apprendrait beaucoup sur les habitudes de vie de son animal. Puis il en prit un autre qui semblait être vivant. Il se demanda de qui il pouvait venir. C'était une petite boite percée de petits trous. Il l'ouvrit et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant à l'intérieur un petit serpent à la tête dorée qui dormait paisiblement. Accroché au couvercle, il découvrit une petite carte qu'il lut:

_            Joyeux Noël! ___

_            Comme nous avons que tu peux parler avec les serpents, nous nous sommes dit que c'était une bonne idée de t'en offrir un! Alors le voici!___

_Le vendeur nous à dit que cette race était parfaite car le serpent ne ferait jamais plus de 80cm de long. De plus, ils ne sont pas agressifs et aiment le contact des hommes. ___

_Nous espérons que ce cadeau te fera plaisir___

_Amicalement, ___

_Ron, Hermione et Keyliah. ___

            Harry leva la tête vers ses amis qui le regardaient tous en souriant. 

- Alors? Ca te fait plaisir? 

            Harry fit un grand sourire à ses amis avant de les étreindre chacun à leu tour.

- Merci beaucoup… ça me fait très plaisir! 

- Je savais que ça te plairait. Et nous en avons parlé à Sirius et Dumbledore t'autorise à le garder. 

- J'imagine que de toute façon, Hermione ne vous aurait pas laissé l'acheter si tel n'était pas le cas! 

            La préfète lui tira la langue et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son ami. Harry avait offert à Hermione une sorte de caméscope magique qui se mettait à filmer dès que l'on prononçait une formule. A Ron, il avait offert un kit de dressage de hiboux qui lui serait certainement utile pour Coq ainsi qu'une figurine du joueur principal de l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley, la favorite de Ron. Pour Keyliah, il avait choisit avec Ron un chaton car la jeune fille adorait les chats mais elle n'en possédait aucun. 

            Harry était surprit du nombre de cadeaux qu'il avait reçu cette année, lui qui n'en recevait qu'un ou deux habituellement. Celui qu'il ouvrit contenait une pensine et lui venait de Remus et de Dumbledore qui lui souhaitaient un joyeux Noël et pensaient que leur cadeau apaiserait certainement Harry après des souvenirs difficiles. 

Puis il en ouvrit en ouvrit un autre plus petit qui contenait un vif d'or gravé à son nom. Il lui venait de Sally qui lui avait également écrit une lettre qui le toucha beaucoup dans laquelle elle lui disait qu'elle l'appréciait énormément. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il lui parle sérieusement et qu'il la remercie. Et il imagina la tête qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle découvrirait le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert. Elle lui avait parlé de son père dont elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le passé. Il avait alors fait une demande à Fleury & Bott et avait commandé un livre sur le duelliste Lay Theiler qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant. 

- Alors Harry? Tu t'endors?

            Son meilleur ami était enseveli par les papiers des cadeaux qui lui provenaient des nombreux membres de sa famille. 

- Tu as le bonjour de toute ma famille Harry! Et vous aussi les filles. Harry, dépêches toi un peu! 

            Ses amis avaient en effet pratiquement terminé l'ouverture de leurs paquets tandis qu'il lui en restait encore quelque uns. Celui qu'il prit alors lui parut lourd. C'était un cadeau qui venait de Sirius, un Souviens-Toi. 

- Whaou Harry! Tu sais que c'est très rare ce genre de chose? C'est un Souviens-Toi! Il te permet de revivre tous tes meilleurs souvenirs! 

- Il faudra encore une fois que je remercie Sirius. 

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on t'aide dit Ron en voyant qu'encore une fois son ami partait dans ses pensées. Tiens, ouvre celui-là.

            Il lui tendis alors ce qui semblait être une carte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit le bout de papier chanter une fois déballé d'une voix éraillée. 

__

_Cap'taine Cap'taine nous on t'aime___

_            T'es le meilleur dès que t'es sur ton balai! ___

_            Et nous fait travailler pour gagner. ___

_            On voulait te remercier,___

_            Et on te promet: on va gagner! ___

_            Joyeux Noël au meilleur des capitaines! ___

            Les voix de ses co-équipiers se turent et Harry pu enfin lire la carte qui était en fait un certificat du meilleur capitaine, signé par tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor ainsi que par McGonnagall, leur directrice de maison. 

- Merci, c'est très gentil! Ca me fait plaisir! 

- Et en plus, tu as de la chance, tu pourras nous entendre chanter autant que tu veux, et gratuitement en plus! 

            Ron avait dit cela d'un air très sérieux qui fit éclater de rire Harry. 

- Bon, il ne t'en reste plus qu'un… et je crois qu'il vient de Dobby.

            Ron n'avait pas tord. Le paquet contenait plusieurs paires de chaussettes dépareillées et un petit mot de Dobby et Liksy. 

- Bien! Maintenant que monsieur Potter a enfin terminé l'ouverture de ses cadeaux, nous allons pouvoir nous préparer pour descendre déjeuner… qu'en pensez-vous? 

            Le ton important que venait d'employer Ron fit sourire les jeunes filles qui s'éclipsèrent en riant et lui valut un oreiller dans la figure. 

            Un quart d'heure plus tard, les quatre amis étaient prêts et descendirent dans la grande salle où se trouvait déjà Drago ainsi que Ginny et quelques autres élèves et professeurs. Ils prirent donc place dans la grande salle et mangèrent tranquillement. Puis Sirius et Remus les rejoignirent et Harry remercia chaleureusement les deux hommes pour leurs cadeaux, de même que Dumbledore qui arriva un peu plus tard. 

- Alors les jeunes…? Vous avez prévu quoi cet après-midi? 

            La matinée s'était écoulée tranquillement. Les jeunes avaient discuté tous ensemble dans la grande salle. Harry avait également parlé à son serpent qui s'avérait n'avoir que quelques jours puisqu'il était né le 18 décembre. Harry le nomma Zigzag et lui demanda ce qu'il voulais pour manger, le petit serpent lui avait répondu qu'il mangeait de tout. Pour le moment il faudrait le nourrire mais d'ici quelques jours, il se débrouillerait seul. Puis le petit serpent était retourné dans sa boite où il s'était rendormi.

- Je ne sais pas… pourquoi?

            Au déjeuner ils avaient, comme tous les ans à Noël, eut des pétard qui contenaient des cadeaux ce qui les avait tous beaucoup amusé et les Jumeaux en avait d'ailleurs profité pour ajouter quelques unes de leur farces aux sucreries et la première victime avait été Dumbledore. 

- Oh… nous pourrions aller faire un tour dans le parc.

            Harry se méfiait de cette proposition qui semblait anodine de Sirius mais les quatre Gryffondor suivirent Remus et Sirius à l'extérieur. Dès qu'il eurent fait trois pas sur la neige fraîche qui était encore tombée le matin même, qu'ils entendirent un cri qui venait des buissons et ils virent une armée de boules de neiges leur venir dessus. 

- A l'attaque! 

            Une bataille de boule de neige commença alors. Le reste des élèves rejoignirent rapidement les jumeaux et le quatuor ainsi que Sirius et Remus qui étaient déjà trempés les équipes changeaient sans cesse, les participants ne pouvaient donc pas se protéger des rafales de boules de neiges qui leur arrivaient dessus. 

            Au bout d'une heure de combat acharné, les élèves s'écroulèrent sur les marches du perron du château, épuisés et trempé, mais heureux. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans leurs salles communes pour se réchauffer et se changer avant que chacun retourne à ses occupations. 

            Les quatre amis s'installèrent dans la salle commune où étaient tous les Gryffondor présents à Poudlard après avoir été remercié Dobby pour les chaussettes qu'il avait offert à chacun des adolescents et lui offrir d'autre vêtement. Ils s'installèrent avec Ginny, Fred et Georges. 

- Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé notre petit cadeau?

- Nous l'avons préparé avec les Maraudeurs ce matin pendant que vous étiez dans la grande salle! 

- Ah je me disais aussi que je ne vous avais pas vu…

- Et nous avons conclu une alliance Jumeaux/Maraudeurs… ça va être plutôt génial! 

- Oui, les plus grand farceurs que Poudlard ait connu réunis… 

            Les Jumeaux n'en dirent pas plus mais leur air signifiait qu'ils avaient certainement préparé quelques blagues.

- J'ai oublié de vous remercier pour la carte chanteuse que l'équipe m'a offerte… ainsi que pour cette chanson si bien interprétée… 

- Oui, nous avons vraiment du talent mais nous préférons le garder pour notre magasin… et puis c'était surtout le diplôme du meilleur capitaine! 

- C'est vrai! Tu es un excellent capitaine et tes entraînement et tes conseils son aussi bon que ceux de Dubois! Je suis certain qu'il serait très fier de toi! 

- Merci les gars… et toi aussi Ron.

            La discussion continua sur le Quidditch un petit moment avant d'en venir au bal de la veille. Harry se souvint alors de quelque chose. 

- Ginny? Dit-il à la jeune fille qui s'était montrée plutôt discrète jusque là. 

- Oui Harry?

- Hier soir, pendant que j'étais dans le parc avec Keyliah, je t'ai vu… mais je n'ai pas pu voir qui t'accompagnée. 

            La jeune fille qui s'était tendue au début de la phrase du jeune homme semble soulagée en entendant la fin. 

- Oh je…

- Petite cachottière! Tu ne nous avais pas dit que marchait aussi bien avec Tom! S'exclama Fred ne laissant pas le temps à sa jeune sœur de se justifier. 

- Et qu'avez vous fait tous les deux hein? J'ose espérer qu'il c'est bien comporté avec toi! Et puis n'oublie pas que tu es une Weasley, tu vas en séduire plus d'un…continua Georges

- Et puis Tom est gentil… commença Ron à son tour.

- Tom?… mais qu'est ce que vous allez vous imaginer là, dit la jeune fille qui semblait à présent parfaitement détendue. Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous! C'est un ami, rien de plus! 

- Pourtant, c'est bien avec lui que tu étais au bal hier non? Demanda Fred.

- Oui bien sur mais…

- Voilà ce que c'est que d'être la seule fille de la famille… la dernière qui plus est! Philosopha Hermione. 

- Et puis c'est pas tout ça mais je crois qu'il en temps de descendre dîner! Coupa Harry en voyant que sa remarque avait mit Ginny dans l'embarras et que ses frères allaient lui poser d'autre questions. 

            La jeune fille lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et se leva à sa suite pour sortir de la salle commune et se diriger vers la salle commune, suivie par le reste du petit groupe. 

            Une fois le dîner terminé, Harry proposa à ses amis de se rendre dans sa chambre secrète, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

- Bonjour M. Potter… Joyeux Noël à vous tous!

- Merci Eldye… Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Bonjour Godric! Je suis heureux de voir que tu te plais ici! 

            En effet, le phœnix passait une grande partie de son temps dans cette pièce, confortablement installé sur l'ancien perchoir d'Eldye qui était magnifique.

- M. Potter, j'ai, enfin Godric Gryffondor, a un cadeau pour vous. Il est sur le bureau.

            Harry se dirigea donc vers le meuble que venait de lui indiquer le tableau. Il y trouva un long et fin écrin qui devait certainement contenir un objet très précieux ainsi qu'un autre plus petit. Il rejoignit ses amis qui s'étaient installés sur les fauteuils près de la petite table et s'y assis à son tour. Il déposa délicatement le long écrin de bois noir sur la table avant d'ouvrir le plus petit. Celui-ci contenait une clé en or. 

- Une clé? 

- Oui Harry, une clé mais pas n'importe quelle clé! Dit alors Eldye. Cette clé ouvre une porte de cette pièce que l'on ne peut remarquer si l'on n'en connaît pas l'existence et qui s'ouvre sur ce qui était vraiment l'appartement de Godric lorsqu'il était ici et dont te ne vois que la chambre. 

- Et où est cette porte? Demanda le jeune brun en regardant chaque mur de la pièce.

- Ne t'en fais pas… dès que tu la chercheras, tu la trouveras sans aucune difficulté. A présent, ouvre ton second cadeau… il est très important! 

            Harry prit alors précautionneusement l'écrin qu'il avait précédemment déposé sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant à l'intérieur une baguette. Il la prit dans ses mains et ressentit aussitôt un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Elle était faite de bois de houx et mesurait un peu plus que celle de Harry. Sur son manche était gravé les initiales G.G.

- Elle a appartenue à mon maître et c'est avec elle qu'il a vaincu Salazard Serpentard. Elle contient une de mes plumes ainsi qu'un autre élément assez spécial, un poil de lion… pas n'importe quel lion puisque c'était un poil de Gryffondor lui-même. Je pense que tu pourras y ajouter l'un de tes poils… grâce à cela, la baguette est d'autant plus puissante puisqu'elle possède une partie de toi en elle. Et puis, je sais que ta baguette ne peut pas combattre celle de Lord Voldemort puisqu'elles sont sœur! Et pense que celle-ci te conviendra parfaitement. 

            Harry agita donc légèrement la baguette et celle-ci produisit, comme la sienne, des étincelles rouge et or, couleurs de Gryffondor.

- C'est Gryffondor lui-même qui a créé cette baguette afin qu'elle soit la plus efficace et la plus puissante possible … fait en bon usage! 

            Harry se dit qu'il en parlerait à Dumbledore le lendemain, mais pour le moment, une fois la surprise de ce cadeau passé, il rangea la baguette dans son écrin et regarda ses amis. 

- La baguette de Godric Gryffondor lui-même! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que mes parents n'ont toujours pas répondu à ma lettre! Dit Ron.

            Pendant un moment, il restèrent à parler tranquillement dans la pièce puis Ron leur dit qu'il était fatigué.

- Normal! Tu as vu l'heure à laquelle tu t'es réveillé ce matin! Toi qui d'habitude est le dernier levé, tu as fait réveille matin! 

            La remarque de Harry fit rire les deux jeune filles.

- Moi aussi je suis épuisée… je crois que je vais aller me coucher! Dit finalement Hermione. Et toi Harry… où dors-tu ce soir?

- Je crois que je vais dormir au dortoir… je ne veux pas laisser Ron tout seul! 

- Harry… je peux te parler cinq minutes s'il te plait? 

- Ben on vous attends au dortoir… à plus tard! 

            Harry s'approcha donc de Keyliah et se laissa tomber à ses cotés. La proximité de la jeune fille lui rappelle ce qu'il c'était passé la veille et il se sentit rougir très légèrement. 

- Je… je t'ai acheté cela… pour noël… en plus du serpent. Dit la jeune fille visiblement gênée en lui tendant un paquet.

- Oh mais je… tu n'aurais pas du… je…

- Si, prend le, j'insiste!

            Harry prit donc le paquet qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une corne de licorne enchantée. 

- C'est un porte-bonheur…

- Et aussi un objet très précieux et très rare! Tu ,'aurais pas du Keyliah!

- Harry je t'aime beaucoup et ça me fait plaisir! Dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant.

- Attend! Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi! 

            Il prit alors un cadeau posé dans une tiroir du bureau et revint vers elle en le lui tendant. La jeune fille l'ouvrit alors et son visage s'illumina. 

- Une boite à musique magique! C'est magnifique Harry! Merci beaucoup!

            La boite à musique magique avait la forme d'une Lyre et jouait les morceau qu'on lui demandait contrairement à celles moldues qui ne pouvaient jouer qu'un seul morceau. 

- Keyliah je…

- Harry je…

            Les deux adolescents avaient prononcé ces mots au même moment et s'étaient arrêtés de parler en même temps. A présent, tous deux se regardaient, n'osant pas parler le premier. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry s'approcha de Keyliah. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus, se laissant faire.

- Voilà c'est… c'est à propos d'hier soir… je… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire! Je suis désolé…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser! C'est à moi de le faire! Tu sors déjà avec Cho et…

- Et pourtant je ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'il c'est passé… ou plutôt, je regrette que rien ne se soir réellement passé! Keyliah, je me suis rendu compte hier soir que… je t'aime! 

            La jeune fille regardait Harry droit dans les yeux. Elle lui caressa doucement le visage et approcha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme. Leurs lèvres entrèrent se rencontrèrent pour un baiser qu'ils avaient tous deux longtemps attendu.  

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry! Je l'ai su tout de suite! 

            Harry sourit à la jeune fille et l'embrassa de nouveau dans un long baiser passionné. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amis rejoignirent Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune.         

- A ce que je vois, vos cadeaux de Noël vous ont plus! Dit Ron ironique en les voyant arriver main dans la main en portant leur cadeau. 

            Aucun des deux ne réagit et ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre en face du couple. 

- En tous les cas, je suis très heureuse pour vous deux! Leur dit Hermione.

- Moi aussi…

- Mais heu… continua Hermione 

- Cho? C'est d'elle dont tu veux parler?

            Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. 

- Je vais lui envoyer une lettre et je lui dirais que je dois la voir dès qu'elle revient… je ne crois pas que le lui annoncer dans une lettre soit une bonne idée! 

- Tu as raison! Confirma Hermione. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher! 

            Un quatre d'heure après, les quatre Gryffondor étaient dans leurs lits en train de rêver. 

            Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il descendit dans la salle commune et écrit une lettre à Cho. Puis il prit le descriptif de la corne enchanté afin de savoir quels étaient ces propriétés magiques réelles. 

_            "La corne de licorne permet à celui qui l'utilise d'oublier sa peine grâce à la pureté de cet animal. De plus, elle a des propriétés apaisantes et permet d'approcher facilement les licornes sauvages."___

            Il y avait tout en descriptif de la corne mais Harry avait apprit l'essentiel. 

- Alors? Mon cadeau te plait? Demanda Keyliah alors qu'Harry observait la corne.

- Oui… tout ce que vient de toi me plait! Dit-il en attirant à lui la jeune fille qui se laissa faire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du garçon pour un long baisser. Alors? Bien dormi? 

- Oui, très et toi?

- Hum… non pas vraiment en fait… j'ai fait un rêve dont je ne me souviens pas et ma cicatrice m'a fait mal… rien de grave je te rassure! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'ai soucieux que prenait la jeune fille qui était à présent installée sur ses genoux. 

            Ils attendirent Ron et Hermione environ vingt minutes puis tous les quatre descendirent dans la grande salle où se trouvait déjà Drago, Sally ainsi que deux Serdaigle et trois Poufsouffle. Les hiboux porteurs de courrier entrèrent dans la grande salle par les fenêtre et Harry fut heureux de vois Coq emmené une lettre des Weasley à Ron, portant certainement la réponse à leur question. Un hibou déposa devant lui un exemplaire de la 'Gazette du Sorcier'. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et fut horrifié d'y lire en gros titre: 

"_ Celui-dont-on-en-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom passe à l'attaque!"___

Il se reporta immédiatement à l'article situé sur la seconde page. 

_Hier soir alors que la_ _majorité des sorciers fêtait tranquillement Noël, un événement tragique est subvenu. ___

_Dans un petit coin tranquille d'Angleterre, des sorciers passaient la soirée de Noël entre amis lorsque Celui-dont-on-en-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses hommes sont entré dans la maison et ont tué toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient à l'exception d'une fillette de 10 ans qui dormait paisiblement. ___

_Ceci à été le coup d'envoi puisque dès que la marque des Ténèbres est apparut, une vingtaines d'attaques similaires ont eut lieu simultanément et sans aucun lien entres-elles. ___

_            La folie meurtrière du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'épargnera personne!"  ___

            La liste des victimes suivait en même temps qu'il lisait les premiers noms, il vit Sally sortir de la salle en courant. En effet, le premier nom lui était familier puisque il s'agissait de Vanessa Theiler, la mère de Sally. La jeune fille rescapée devait donc être sa jeune sœur Mya. 

- Oh non! 

            Harry partit en courant à la suite de son amie qui était assise sur la marches du perron alors que l'air extérieur était glacial. 

- Met ça ou tu vas attraper froid! 

            La jeune fille leva la tête et prit la cape que Harry lui tendait. Il s'assit ensuite aux cotés de la jeune fille qui pleurait doucement. Pendant une heure, Harry consola son amie du mieux qu'il pu et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa salle commune lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire mais il ne l'avait toujours pas fait. 

- Harry justement, je te cherchais! Il faut que je te parle! 

            Harry retournait à sa salle commune lorsqu'il croisa Dumbledore dans les couloirs. 

- Allons dans mon bureau.

            Il se dirigèrent ensemble vers la pièce où ils s'installèrent. 

- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit… cela va être très dur pour Sally… de plus, son père m'a contacté ce matin… il lui est impossible de garder sa jeune fille pendant l'année scolaire, elle va donc venir à Poudlard dès demain où elle suivra des cours pour rattraper le niveau des premières années. Elle pourra ainsi voir sa sœur et éviter l'orphelinat ou la pension. 

- Je pense que Sally vous en sera reconnaissante. 

- Je te laisse le lui annoncer… mais ce n'est pas de cela que je volais te parler. J'ai contacté Jennifer Oldoway, l'héritière de Poufsouffle. Elle était déjà au courant de qui était son prédécesseur et elle a accepté de venir ici… elle arrive demain. 

- De mon coté, je me charge de prévenir l'héritière de Serdaigle. Oh… j'allais oublier! Regarder ce qu'Eldye m'a offert… la baguette de Gryffondor. Il m'a également révélé l'existence d'autres pièces mais je ne les ai pas encore cherché.

- La baguette de Godric… cela résout le problème des baguettes sœurs.

            En sortant du bureau du directeur, Harry vit ses amis qui l'attendaient. 

- Comment va Sally?

- Mieux… enfin j'espère. Sa petite sœur va venir à Poudlard dans la semaine car son père ne peut s'occuper d'elle à cause de son emploi de Duelliste au ministère. J'espère que de voir sa sœur tous les jours va lui remonter le moral… 

- Nous avons croisé Sirius, dit Ron après quelques instants de silence. Il nous a dit de le rejoindre dans sa chambre lorsque tu serais là. 

            Les quatre adolescents se rendirent donc dans la chambre de Sirius et Remus où les deux hommes les attendaient. 

- Salut Patmol, salut Lunard!

- Alors, comment va Flammèche?

- Très bien merci… et je voulais vous féliciter pour la blague d'hier… vous nous avez bien eut et nous avons passé un très bon moment. 

- Tes frères nous ont beaucoup aidé Ron! Ils sont très doués! Autant que l'étaient les Maraudeurs… notre force était que nous étions quatre mais ils sont Jumeaux… et ils sont très imaginatifs! 

- C'est quoi cette histoire de pacte dont ils nous ont parlé? 

- Oh… et bien nous leur avons promis de les aider à monter leur magasin de farces et attrapes à conditions qu'ils obtiennent d'excellents résultats à leurs ASPIC… et je suis absolument certain qu'ils obtiendront des résultats plus qu'excellent s'ils acceptent de se consacrer à leur révision. 

- Et je sais quelque chose d'autre, c'est que tous les quatre vous obtiendrez également d'excellent résultats à vos BUSE, ajouta Remus. 

            Les quatre adolescent sourire au loup-garou. Tout d'un coup, en regardant son filleul, Sirius sembla réaliser quelque chose. 

- Mais… Harry… Keyliah… Vous vous êtes enfin décidé? C'est pas trop tôt! 

            Ron Hermione et Remus éclatèrent de rire après cette remarque tandis que Harry s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son fauteuil et que Keyliah se collait à son petit ami. Ils passèrent la matinée à discuter tranquillement avant de redescendre vers la grande salle. Dès qu'il eut mit un pied dans la pièce, il vit Sally assise seule au bout d'un banc. 

- Ca va mieux?

- Oui ça vas, ça vas… 

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de te dire que ta petite sœur va venir demain à Poudlard et qu'elle va y faire se rentrée. Elle suivra les cours des premières années étant donné que ton père ne peut pas la garder.

- Mya va venir ici c'est vrai? Dit la jeune fille en relevant vers Harry un visage aux yeux rougis par les larmes mais dans lesquels Harry fut heureux de voir brillait un étincelle. 

- je suis heureux de voir que cela te fait plaisir… j'ai aussi autre chose à te dire… après le déjeuner. Bon appétit! 

            La jeune fille semblait aller légèrement mieux depuis que Harry lui avait annoncé qu'elle pourrais bientôt voir sa sœur tous les jours. 

            Après le déjeuner, Harry emmena Sally avec lui dans la salle d'entraînement afin de pouvoir lui parler tranquillement. 

- Voilà… ce que j'ai à te dire va peut-être te paraître bizarre mais bon. Voilà, il existe une légende concernant les héritiers des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, comme tu dois très certainement le savoir. Tu connais très bien l'un d'eux puisqu'il s'agit de Voldemort qui est l'héritier de Serpentard. Dumbledore a chercher qui pouvait être l'héritier de Gryffondor… et il a découvert que c'était moi. 

- Tu es l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor? Mais c'est…

- Attends! J'ai fait des recherches pour découvrir qui était les héritiers de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. L'héritière est une ancienne élève de Poudlard qui va venir demain sous une demande de Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça? 

- Et bien voilà… j'ai également découvert que tu… tu es l'héritière de Serdaigle. 

- Je? …. Moi?…

            La jeune fille était sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle annonce, surtout après celle du matin. 

- Et que dois-je faire?

- Rien… du moins pour le moment. Je pense que pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, il nous faudra unir nos forces. J'en ai parlé avec le directeur hier et il vous expliquera tout cela demain. Et si tu veux, tu peux venir t'entraîner ici avec nous le mardi de trois heures à cinq heures, ou n'importe quand… si tu as le moindre problème je serais toujours là… tu peux compter sur moi…

- Je sais… merci beaucoup Harry! 

            Peu après, le jeune Gryffondor rejoint ses amis qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune. 

- Mais Ron, j'y pense! Ce matin, tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents non?

- C'est vari! Je n'y pensais plus… je l'ai déposé dans ma poche après avoir lu l'article de journal. Là voilà! Dit-il en tirant la lettre de sa poche. Voyons un peu ce qu'elle dit…

_            Chers Ron et Harry,___

_            Je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvé cela mais, en effet, l'arrière-grand-mère de Harry est également ton arrière-grand-mère Ron. Zelie et Josh étaient ensemble à Gryffondor et ils sont tombé amoureux puis se sont mariés, ce qui fait que vous êtes tous deux cousins, mais des cousins très éloignés. ___

_            Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances de Noël___

_            Arthur Weasley ___

            - Alors? Vous êtes de la même famille? Et bien, quelle nouvelle!

- Il faut que j'aille dire cela à mes frères et à ma sœur! Viens Harry! 

            Les deux adolescents rejoignirent Fred et Georges qui parlaient à voix base dans un coin de la salle commune. 

- Hey les gars! Nous avons découvert que…

- Que nous étions de la même famille! Je suis votre cousin éloigné!

- De la même famille?

- Cousins?

- Mais c'est génial! S'exclamèrent les Jumeaux en chœur. 

            Ron et Harry se regardèrent perplexe.

- Et pourquoi est-ce aussi enthousiasmant pour vous? Demanda Ron.

- Et bien cela signifie que nous avons le même sang que l'un des Maraudeurs!

- Et que nous sommes donc nous aussi des Maraudeurs! 

- Et c'est cela qui vous rend aussi heureux? Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux! 

- Vous ne savez pas où est Ginny? Coupa Ron.

- Non, elle ne nous l'a pas dit… peut être qu'elle envoie une lettre à tom? Proposa Fred. 

            Les deux 'cousins' partirent donc à la recherche de Ginny dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils se séparèrent afin d'être plus efficace et se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la salle commune. 

Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, Harry se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Il n'eut pas besoin de monter jusqu'en haut pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait vu juste puisque Ginny y était bien avec quelqu'un d'autre… et pas n'importe qui… quelqu'un à qui il n'aurais jamais pensé! 

            Harry ne voulant pas déranger les deux personnes, il redescendit silencieusement et se rendit dans la salle commune où Ron se trouvait déjà en compagnie es deux jeunes filles. 

- Alors? Interrogea Ron;

- Rien, mentit Harry, pensant qu'il valait mieux que Ron ne sache rien de ce qu'il avait vu. Et toi? 

- Bah, vous la verrez au dîner de toute façon! Leur dit Hermione. 

- Herm' a raison, répondit Ron. Et en attendant, que fait-on? 

- Et si nous travaillions? 

            Bien que la proposition innocente d'Hermione ne fut pas du goût des deux garçons, ils travaillèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où ils retrouvèrent Ginny. 

- Notre cousin? Ravi de le savoir, dit Ginny en adressant un sourire chaleureux au jeune homme. 

            Le dîner se passa bien. Harry rappela à Sally leur rendez-vous du lendemain.

- Mais je viendrai de chercher lorsque Jennifer sera arrivée, ne t'en fais pas.

            Ron étais encore tout excité par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Harry, en plus d'être son meilleur ami était également son cousin… éloigné certes mais tout de même! D'ailleurs, il l'annonça à Remus et Sirius dès qu'il les vit ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes. 

            Le reste de la soirée fut tranquille. Harry était heureux d'être avec Keyliah. Il s'endormi et passa une nuit tranquille. 

            Voilà encore un chapitre de terminé! Il a été un peu long à venir mais, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ces dernières semaines ont été assez chargée pour moi! Mais je suis heureuse car j'ai réussit mon oral blanc en français et celui de TPE! Pour les maths, c'est une autre histoire… 

            Mais il ne faut pas se réjouir trop vite car il a encore le bac de français le 13 et l'oral plus tard, si toutefois c crétins de profs acceptent de nous faire passer les épreuves! Non mais je vous jures! Qu'il fasse pas cours et qu'il manifestent, je trouve ça normal car je l'aurais moi même fait, mais nous empêcher de passer nos exam.! Faut pas oublier que c'est aussi pour nous qu'ils se battent! On y est pour rien dans cette histoire! 

            La je crois que je commence à partir en couilles, c'était juste pour vous dire que les prochains chapitre devraient arriver mais je ne sais pas quand. Et je vais essayer de finir l'histoire avant la sortie française en septembre parce que je crois que le faire avant le 21 juin, sorte anglaise, ce sera impossible pour moi (et mon cerveau qui est en surchauffe et en panne d'inspi, ça c'est vu non? Harry et Ron cousin, vraiment n'importe quoi!)

            Maintenant, je vous laisse la parole, je veux absolument savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire et surtout, si vus détestez, dites moi pourquoi, ça m'aiderai à m'améliorer! Il y a quelque lecteurs qui m'avait dit qu'il pensaient que Sally était l'héritière de Serdaigle et ils avaient raison, félicitation. Et merci à tous les autre pour le messages que vous me laissez, ça me fait très plaisir, vraiment! 

Gros bisous

A très bientôt 

Liv'


	15. Rencontres

Encore un chapitre alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Bonne lecture à tous.

J'y pense, je ne fais pas de disclamer mais tout le monde sait que rien ne m'appartient, ne les personnages, ni les lieux à l'exception de quelques une que vous connaissez et que je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cet fic. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai droit, c'est votre admiration (hum hum, faut pas faire attention) et vos gentil review alors pensez à moi! 

XV. Rencontres. 

            Le lendemain, Jennifer arriva au collège un peu avant dix heures. Harry était dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en train de parler avec Keyliah lorsque Dumbledore vint le chercher. Il avait déjà prévenu Sally qui se trouvait dans le bureau directorial lorsque Harry y entra.

- Bonjour Sally, comment vas-tu?

            La jeune fille souris à Harry.

- Bien! Vous savez tous deux pourquoi vous êtes là… et Melle Jennifer Oldoway va arriver d'ici quelques instants. Je lui ai demandé si elle acceptait de s'installer ici pour quelque temps, ce qu'elle a accepté. Je pense qu'elle devrait arriver d'ici quelques instants.

            En effet, au moment ou le directeur terminait sa phrase, plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme d'environ trente ans, aux longs cheveux bleus et aux yeux verts.

- Jennifer, je vous présente Sally Theiler, héritière de Serdaigle et Harry Potter, héritier de Gryffondor… je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. 

            Elle s'assit donc entre les deux élèves et regarda Dumbledore en attendant qu'il reprenne la parole. 

- Vous savez tous les trois pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous êtes les héritiers des fondateurs de Poudlard. Une légende dont vous avez tous entendu parler… Harry possède d'ors et déjà un exemplaire du livre que je vais vous remettre. Je vais vous demander de le lire car ils possèdent certains pouvoirs spéciaux. 

            Il remit à chacune des deux jeunes femmes un exemplaire du livre que Harry possédait déjà. Il demanda ensuite à Jennifer de se présenter.

- Je me nomme donc Jennifer Oldoway et j'ai appris que j'étais une descendante de Helga Poufsoufle par mon père qui le tenait lui-même de son père mais j'ignorais que j'étais son héritière. Je travaille au ministère de la magie où je suis sous directrice du département de protection magique qui supervise entre autres les Aurors et les mages de guerre. J'ai suivit mes études ici à Poudlard il y a 15 ans, j'ai donc trente-trois ans. 

- Je pense que Harry n'a pas besoin de se présenter, je vais donc demander à Sally de parler d'elle. 

            La jeune fille dit donc que son père travaillait en temps que duelliste pour le ministère, qu'elle avait une petite sœur qui allait les rejoindre à Poudlard dans la journée et que sa mère était morte quelques jours plus tôt, ce qui la fit verser quelques larmes. 

- Maintenant que vous vous êtes présenté, je pense qu'il faut que vous fassiez connaissance. Demain, si cela ne vous dérange pas, vous allez suivre un entraînement spécial tous les trois. 

            Les trois héritiers ayant accepté, tous trois sortirent de la salle. 

- Melle Theiler, je vous préviendrais dès que votre sœur sera là. 

            Harry et Sally se rendirent en compagnie de Jennifer qui leur était très sympathique, bien qu'un peu timide, dans la grande salle.

- Ron, Hermione, Keyliah, je vous présente Jennifer Oldoway… vous savez qui elle est. Jennifer, je vous présente mes amis. Ils sont à Gryffondor. 

            Le reste de la matinée, Harry conduit Sally et Jennifer à la salle d'entraînement où ils continuèrent à discuter et à apprendre à se connaître mieux. 

            À l'heure du déjeuner, ils rejoignirent les autres élèves dans la salle commune où Dumbledore présenta Jennifer comme une nouvelle invitée, au même titre que Remus. 

            Après le déjeuner, Harry et Keyliah sortirent dans le parc enneiger pour se trouver un peu seul. Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry se confia à Keyliah.

- Hier, lorsque j'ai dit à Ron que je n'avais pas vu Ginny, c'était un mensonge… en fait, je l'ai vue… mais elle n'étais pas seule…. Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à Ron.

- Je pense que tu devrais plutôt en parler à Ginny. Si je comprends bien, personne n'est au courant, cela lui fera du bien d'en parler.

- Je crois que tu as raison… comme toujours d'ailleurs dit-il avant d'attirer la jeune fille vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. 

Un peu plus tard, Harry et Keyliah étaient dans le hall lorsque les portes du château s'ouvrirent.

- Papa! S'écria la jeune fille. 

- Keyliah! Comment vas-tu? Bonjour Harry. Je vous présente M. Theiler et Mya, sa fille. Elle va suivre les cours de première année ici. Ryan, je te présente Harry Potter et Keyliah, ma fille.

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance… Harry, Sally m'a beaucoup parlé de toi… elle m'a dit que tu l'aidais beaucoup et que tu lui avais appris de nombreuses choses. Je pense qu'elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami comme toi qui lui apporte son soutient. 

- J'aime beaucoup Sally et je suis très touché par le fait qu'elle vous ait parlé de moi. Je crois qu'elle est dans la grande salle.

- Merci Harry, reprit Ryan. Je vais aller prévenir Albus que nous sommes là, rejoignez-nous dans son bureau lorsque vous l'aurez trouvée. 

            Sally était en effet dans la grande salle et elle fut très heureuse de voir son père et sa sœur. Harry accompagna la famille Theiler dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Viens avec nous Harry, s'il te plait…

            Dans le bureau, Ryan attendait avec Dumbledore et McGonnagall. 

- Bonjour Lay. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit Dumbledore en désignant les six fauteuils qui faisaient face à son bureau. Je sais que la raison de votre venue ici n'est pas particulièrement joyeuse mais je suis heureux de pouvoir accueillir dès maintenant Mya au sein de Poudlard. 

            La concernée s'était blottie dans les bras de sa sœur et semblait impressionnée par tout ce qui l'entourait. 

- Pendant le reste des vacances, le professeur McGonnagall vas lui donner des cours afin qu'elle soit au niveau des premières années et, dès la rentrée, elle sera répartie dans une maison, bien que je pense que la décision du choixpeau ne sera pas une surprise. 

- Oui, Sally m'a mise au courant hier… je dois avouer que je suis très impressionné, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende… mais cela expliquerait bien des choses. 

- En effet. Pour le moment, Mya partagera la chambre de Sally jusqu'à sa répartition. Je suis sure que tu t'intégreras très vite, ne t'en fait pas dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille qui ne bougeait plus. 

            Tous sortirent du bureau quelques minutes plus tard. En bas des escaliers, ils croisèrent Sirius et Remus qui discutaient.

- Hey Ryan! Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu venais à Poudlard… 

- Et toi Sirius, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton filleul avait le même charme que toi… il a réussit à faire craquer ma fille à ce que j'ai compris! 

            Harry rougit légèrement à cette remarque ce qui amusa Sally. 

- Tu restes encore un peu? Demanda Remus.

- Oui, je crois que je vais rester jusqu'à ce soir. Et puis ça nous laissera l'occasion de parler un peu! 

- Par contre, il va falloir que je parte les filles. Ne t'en fais pas Mya, ici, tu es en sécurité… et puis tu es avec Sally! 

            Les Maraudeurs, Harry et Ryan s'éloignèrent afin de laisser la petite famille se dire au revoir. 

- Puis-je vous poser une question. Demanda Harry.

- bien sur, nous t'écoutons, répondit Ryan.

- Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous? 

- Depuis Poudlard. J'étais en seconde année à Gryffondor quand les maraudeurs sont entrés en première année. J'étais batteurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch et j'appréciais les blagues des maraudeurs, ce qui nous a rapproché. Et puis, je suis parti aux Etats-Unis et depuis, je n'ai plus eut beaucoup de nouvelles. J'ai appris la mort de James puis l'arrestation de Sirius aussitôt après, ce qui m'a énormément surpris vu que ces deux là étaient inséparables et comme deux frères. Le reste, tu le connais. Je ne les avais pas revu depuis Halloween dernier mais je n'ai eu gère le temps alors de leur parler et cela me fait très plaisir de retrouver des amis comme eux. 

- D'ailleurs, nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper alors nous allons te laisser rejoindre tes amis… à plus tard petit.

            Et ils s'éloignèrent sur ces paroles. 

            Harry était allongé sur son lit. Il avait sortit la pensine qu'il avait reçu à Noël et s'en était servi pour y déposer quelques souvenir désagréables ce qui l'avait fait se sentir mieux. Il était en train de contempler le Souviens-toi que Sirius lui avait offert en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait voir à l'intérieur. Les souvenirs qu'il voulait par-dessus tout pouvoir revivre étaient ceux qu'il avait de ses parents… enfin qu'il devait avoir, car la seule chose dont il parvenait à se souvenir était les cris de sa mères avant sa mort et cela n'était pas particulièrement agréable lorsque l'on savait que c'était les Détraqueurs qui provoquaient ça chez lui. 

            Il prit le petit livret qui expliquait le fonctionnement de l'objet qui ressemblait à une petite télé mais l'écran était d'une matière spéciale.

- Alors, pour l'actionner, il suffit de prononcer la formule '_Subveniome_' et un souvenir, heureux pour la plupart, mais marquant de votre vie apparaîtra sur l'écran. Il peut arriver que ce souvenir ne soit pas l'un des votre mais il sera forcément quelque chose dont on vous a parlé ou un souvenir qu'une personne vous offre. On peut offrire des souvenirs? C'est bizarre ça! En touchant l'écran, vous êtes envoyé au cœur de l'action mais vous pouvez également le regarder sur l'écran. Et bien allons-y! 

            Harry s'assit au centre de son lit face au Souviens-toi. Il ferma les yeux et prononça la formule pour l'activer. Aussitôt, l'écran se brouilla et des images y apparurent. Aussitôt, Harry toucha l'écran et fut projeté, de la même façon que pour la pensine, dans l'action. 

            Autour de lui, tout était calme. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce plongée dans la pénombre. A l'extérieur le soleil ne diffusait pas une lumière suffisamment vive pour éclairer la pièce dont les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et les rideaux tirés. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il ou voir que la pièce était richement décorée et que la pièce rouge et or était magnifique. Tout d'un coup, la lumière s'alluma et les yeux du jeune homme se voilèrent de larmes lorsqu'il vit les personnes qui entraient dans la pièce. Ses deux parents avaient le visage rayonnant. Lily portait Harry dans ses bras. Il devait avoir environ un an. Sirius, Remus et Peter suivaient James avec qui ils discutaient joyeusement. Il y avait également trois jeunes femmes et un autre garçon que Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait être des amis du jeune couple. 

            Lily déposa Harry dans un siège confortable. Harry n'avait pas remarqué que la salle était décorée. Plusieurs banderoles souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire à Harry.

            Harry revivait le premier et le seul anniversaire qu'il avait eut avec ses parents. Autour du bébé, les Potter étaient rayonnants. Ils s'aimaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Tous les gestes qu'ils faisaient vers l'autre étaient pleins de cet amour inconditionnel qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Et tous les invités semblaient être très proches de la petite famille. 

            Harry tenta plusieurs fois de parler à ses parents ou d'atteindre Peter sans y parvenir. Harry était heureux de voir à quel point ses parents l'aimaient et que tous les trois étaient heureux ensemble. Toutes les personnes présentes riaient et profitait de leur vie… certaine touchaient à leur fin mais pour le moment, tous profitaient du moment. 

            Harry était parti dans ses souvenirs pendant environ une demi-heure. Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, il resta un long moment sur son lit à penser à tous ce qu'il avait vu. Ses parents, vivant, heureux, leurs mais autour d'eux, encore insouciants du danger qui planait sur leurs têtes. Il avait pleinement pris conscience du bonheur qui l'avait entouré lors de sa première année. Si seulement cela avait toujours pu continuer! Mais à présent il avait Sirius et il savait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir vivre heureux avec celui qu'il considérait comme son second père et qui l'aurait été même si le sien était toujours là. 

            Une fois qu'il se fut remis de l'émotion que lui avait causée la vue de ses parents, Harry descendit dans la salle commune. Ils s'attendaient à y trouver ses amis mais seule Ginny était présente. 

- Salut Gin'! Alors, comment vas-tu?

- Oh Harry! Tu m'as fait peur!

- Désolé. Je t'ai vue toute seule alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir faire un petit coucou à ma cousine! 

Ginny sourit à cette remarque.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, hier, nous t'avons cherché partout dans l'école pour te le dire car Ron ne voulais pas attendre. 

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui.

- Mais nous ne t'avons pas trouvée.

- Vraiment? C'est bizarre! Dit-elle en feignant un air surprit. 

- Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Ron!

            La jeune fille perdit son sourie. 

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien dit à personne… mais tu sais, tu devrais en parler à Ron… je suis sur qu'il ne râlerait pas trop… je suppose que tu sais que ça c'est à peu près arrangé entre nous! 

- Oui, je suis au courent. Mais Ron c'est une chose, le reste de ma famille en est une autre.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je crois qu'ils respecteront ton choix… et puis tu sauras les en convaincre! 

            Harry allait partir lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose. 

- Mais… si je comprends bien, c'est avec lui que tu étais au bal de Noël!

- Heu… oui.

- Désolé de t'avoir mit dans l'embarras… 

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Pas savoir quoi? Demanda Ron qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune.

- C'est quelque chose entre moi et mon cousin désolé. Et Harry je crois que tu as raison, je vais lui en parler ce soir. Pour les autres, on verra. Merci.

            Sur ce, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce par le portrait qui pivota à son passage. Keyliah qui avait comprit de quoi Harry et Ginny venaient de parler fit un sourire discret à celui-ci. 

- Où étais-tu passé? Nous avons croisé Sirius dans les couloirs qui nous a dit que tu les avais quitté il y a plus d'une heure! 

- Je suis venu ici et comme vous n'y étiez pas, je suis monté et j'ai ouvert ma pensine et je me suis servi du Souviens-toi… c'est vraiment super, j'ai pu voir mon tout premier anniversaire. J'étais entouré de tous les gens qui m'aimaient et de mes parents. Lui répondit Harry en se levant.

- Et de quoi parliez-vous avec Ginny?

- Tu le sauras ce soir! Petit curieux! 

- Et en attendant, que faisons-nous? Demanda Keyliah.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, répondit Harry en attirant la jeune fille vers lui et en l'embrassant tendrement. 

            - Quoi! Drago Malefoy! Mais que t'est-il passé par la tête! Tu es devenue folle ou quoi! 

- Mais enfin Ron, soit raisonnable! Même toi tu t'entends mieux avec lui!

- Mais je ne sors pas avec! 

            Ginny venait d'avouer à son frère qu'elle ne sortait pas avec Tom, le gentil Gryffondor mais avec Drago, l'horrible Serpentard. Harry, Hermione et Keyliah

- Et cela fait combien de temps? Et comment ça a commencé?

- Depuis environ trois semaines. Je monte souvent au somment de la tour d'astronomie. Un jour, quand j'y suis arrivée, il y était déjà. Nous avons discuté un moment et il m'a appris tout ce que tu sais déjà sur sa mère et son père. Après ça, on s'est souvent vu, toujours au somment de cette tour. Personne n'était au courent. Petit à petit, nous nous sommes rapprochés et c'est arrivé. Pour le bal, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner mais si quelqu'un nous voyait, il aurait des problèmes avec les autres Serpentard. Il m'a alors proposé de m'y rendre avec Tom et lui est venu avec une fille de Serpentard. 

- Et… c'était lui le gars avec qui tu étais au bal quand Harry t'a vue?

- Oui, nous nous sommes arrangées pour nus retrouver seuls un moment et c'est la que Harry nous a vu. 

- Et les deux verres qu'il avait quand nous l'avons vu au bar… il y en avait un pour toi! Et comment se fait-il que tu me dises cela aujourd'hui? 

- Et bien Drago veut depuis le début que je te le dise. Et hier, Harry nous a surpris tus les deux pendant qu'il me cherchait. Il m'a conseiller de tout t'avouer… il pensait que tu ne le prendrais pas trop mal et que tu ne m'en voudrais pas.

- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir! Mais dit lui que s'il te fait souffrir, il aura à faire à moi!

- Et à moi aussi!

            Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du dortoir de Ginny. 

- Toi faux frère! Tu savais tout et tu ne m'as rien dit!

- Comme je n'entendais plus de bruit, je suis venu voir si tout allait bien et si vous ne vous étiez pas entretués, dit Harry en ignorant la remarque de son ami. Mais de toute façon, je fais confiance à Drago. Je lui ai parlé après le dîner et tu l'as complètement ensorcelé! 

            Ginny rougit en entendant cela. 

- Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup…

- Et que comptes-tu faire au sujet du reste de la famille? Je veux dire, il faudra bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour ou l'autre. 

- Oui je sais et je ne sais pas comment ils réagiront lorsqu'ils l'apprendront. 

- Ne t'en fais pas, Ron et moi en parlerons avec tes parents. Si j'ai pu lui pardonner, ils le feront aussi. Et puis ils te font confiance! Ils savent que si tu l'aime, c'est qu'il y a des raisons!

- Merci beaucoup Harry. Je suis très heureuse que tu ne dises rien à propos de nous.

- C'est normal! Je suis ton cousin, ne l'oublie pas! Bon, je suis fatigué… je crois que je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit tous les deux. 

            Harry sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. En bas, Keyliah l'attendait.

- Hermione est montée se couchée, elle était fatiguée. 

- Et toi? Tu es fatiguée?

- Non, ça va. 

- Tu veux aller dormir ou es ce que tu veux parler encore un peu? 

- On va dans la chambre de Gryffondor? Demanda la jeune fille. 

            Harry y transplana donc avec la jeune fille dans les bras. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille tombe de sommeil. Harry la regarda dormir un long moment avant de la déposer dans son lit et de s'endormir à ses cotés. 

            Le lendemain, matin, lorsque Keyliah s'éveilla, elle sentit une présence. Elle se retourna donc et vit Harry qui dormait tout près d'elle. Elle se blottit alors dans ses bras. Pour la deuxième fois, elle avait passé la nuit près de celui qu'elle aimait. 

            Peu après, Harry s'éveilla à son tour. 

- Alors, bien dormi? 

- Très et toi?

- C'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passée depuis que je suis à Poudlard puisque j'étais avec toi, répondit la jeune fille avant de se serrer encore un plus contre Harry qui l'embrassa tendrement. 

            Un peu après, ils retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune en train de discuter, tendrement enlacés. 

- Salut tous les deux! Vous allez bien? Dit joyeusement Ron en les voyant entrer dans la salle. 

- Très bien et vous? 

- On va manger? Proposa-t-il en guise de réponse. 

            Lorsque leur déjeuner fut terminer, Harry vit Dumbledore s'approcher de lui. 

- L'entraînement aura lieu à une heure dans la salle d'entraînement. 

            Harry acquiesça et le directeur s'éloigna. En sortant de la pièce, Harry croisa Jennifer qu'il salua. 

- Je n'ai pas vu Sally hier soir, dit Harry.

- Elle était certainement avec Mya, ne t'en fais pas! Lui répondit Hermione. Et puis tu la verras cet après-midi! 

- En attendant, je crois que je vais aller dans la chambre de Gryffondor pour chercher les autres pièces! J'aimerais savoir ce que cette pièce me cache d'autre! 

Il transplana donc avec ses amis directement dans la pièce. Une fois là, il se mit à penser à trouver des portes cachées sous les conseils d'Eldye. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et regarda lu mur, il vit deux portes qu'il n'avait jamais remarquées. 

- Ca a marché? Se renseigna Ron.

- Oui. Il y a deux portes…

            Il ouvrit la première sans y parvenir.

- La Clé! Il me faut l clé pour l'ouvrir! Celle que Eldye m'a donné à Noël… elle est dans le bureau.

            Harry récupéra la clé dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il fut surpris de découvrir derrière une gigantesque salle d'entraînement. 

- Whaou! Cette pièce est magnifique! Et elle est au moins aussi grande que la grande salle! S'exclama Hermione. 

- Et je crois que les murs sont spéciaux… leur revêtement absorbe les sorts afin de ne causer aucun dégât au château ni aux personnes qui peuvent être propulsées dessus! C'est très complexe comme sortilège! 

            Harry était impressionné par les connaissances de Keyliah. Elle c'était toujours montrée très brillante mais il ignorait qu'elle en savait autant. 

- Je crois que tu nous as dit qu'il y avait deux portes non? Dit Ron en ressortant de la pièce qui, comme le reste de ce qui constituait le petit appartement, était aux couleurs de Gryffondor. 

- Oui, ici, dit Harry en ouvrant la seconde porte, toujours à l'aide de la clé.

            Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un long couloir qui débouchait sur une baie vitrée. Harry s'en approcha et la franchie. Elle amenait sur un terrasse qui faisait face au terrain de Quidditch. Les quatre amis n'avaient jamais remarqué ce balcon. Harry se dit que son ascendant avait du utiliser un sort pour qu'il ne soit pas visible de l'extérieur.

- Bon, et si on explorait les autres pièces! Dit Ron en sortant ainsi les autres de leurs pensées. 

            Aussitôt, les trois autres le suivirent devant la première porte. Hermione l'ouvrit pour découvrir une seconde chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec une salle de bain attenante. Il restait encore quatre portes à ouvrir. L'une d'elle était un nouvelle chambre. Et Harry dit à ses amis qu'ils pourraient tous vivre ensemble, du moins pendant les vacances pour ne pas que les autres se demandent où ils passaient leur nuit pendant les cours. 

- Les affaires de Gryffondor! Dit Harry en ouvrant une porte plus petite que les autres et qui s'avérait être un gigantesque placard ou se trouvaient de nombreuses robes, de capes et d'autres vêtements, chaussures ou accessoires.

            Une autre porte donnait sur un salon qui correspondait lui-même avec une salle à manger et une cuisine. Le salon était richement écoré par de nombreux tableau et armoiries de la famille Gryffondor/Potter. Harry y vit également de très nombreux portraits. Chaque portrait représentait un membre de sa famille. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient assoupi. Il vit également un portrait de lui et de son père. Il vit également l'arriérer arrière-grand-père qu'il avait en commun avec Ron à qui il montra. Celui-ci avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, de yeux gris et un sourire taquin ornait son visage.

            Après quelques instants de contemplation, les quatre amis ressortirent de la pièce.

- Il ne nous en reste plus qu'une! Dit Keyliah en s'éloignant du placard. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y avoir derrière celle-ci… une quatrième chambre peut-être! 

- C'est ce que nous allons voir… dit Harry en appuyant sur la poignée avant de pousser la porte. 

- Le bureau de Godric Gryffondor! C'est là, assis sur cette chaise qu'il a travaillé il y a plus de mille ans! 

            En effet, au centre de la pièce, un immense bureau reposait sous une fine couche de poussière. La chaise placée devant ressemblait plus à l'idée que Harry se faisait de trônes dont se servaient les rois qu'a une chaise. La pièce était agréable et une grande cheminée prenait la moitié de l'un des murs tandis qu'une fenêtre donnait de l'autre coté sur le parc. Plusieurs portraits étaient affichés sur les murs et Harry trouvait un petite ressemblance entre ce bureau et celui du directeur. Il y avait, près du bureau une petite bibliothèque qui ne contenait qu'une dizaine de livre. Harry se dit qu'elle devait contenir les livres sur lesquels Gryffondor travaillaient avant sa mort ou ceux dont il se servait le plus souvent. 

            Sur le bureau, plusieurs plumes étaient déposés. Certaines étaient magnifiques et d'autre banales. Harry en trouva même une enchantée. Il y avait également plusieurs encriers différents et Harry se souvint du cadeau de l'amie de Ginny, les encres spéciales. I se dit qu'il les amènerait là afin de penser à s'en servir pour ses prochaines lettres. De nombreux parchemins ornaient le bureau, recouverts par une fine couche de poussière, symbole du temps qui était passé depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un était entré dans cette pièce. 

            Comme dans toutes les autres pièces, la lumière provenait de torches accrochées aux murs et qui s'étaient allumées dès que les visiteurs étaient entrés dans la pièce. Le plafond était plus haut que dans toutes les autres pièces. 

            Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur visite, les quatre adolescents se rendirent compte qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Ils descendirent donc à la grande salle en parlant des pièces qu'ils venaient de découvrir. 

            En entrant dans la grande salle, la première chose que Harry vit fut Sally et Mya, assise l'une contre l'autre face à la table. Il se rapprocha des deux sœurs et les salua. 

- Sally, l'entraînement cet après midi commence à une heure dans une salle spéciale. Je pense que Mya peut venir si elle veut. A tout à l'heure. 

            Le déjeuner se termina peu avant une heure. Harry laissa donc ses amis retourner seuls à leur salle commune et se dirigea avec Sally, Mya et Jennifer vers la salle d'entraînement. 

            Dix minutes plus tard, Dumbledore, Sirius et Rogue entrèrent dans la salle. 

- Bonjour. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepter de venir ici aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, avez vous toutes les deux commencer à lire le livre que je vous ai remis hier? Demanda Dumbledore aux deux jeunes femmes. 

            Toutes deux répondirent qu'elles avaient commencé la lecture. Jennifer avait lu la parti qui parlait de l'œuvre des quatre fondateurs ainsi que la biographie des quatre que Sally n'avait pas eut le temps de lire.

- Ce n'est pas grave Sally, tu le liras plus tard. Je voudrais jute savoir si vous avez vos livres sur vous? Non? Pouvez vous les faire venir s'il vous plait? Toi aussi Harry. 

            Deux minutes plus tard, chacun des trois héritiers avait son livre dans les mains. Dumbledore les déposa sur une table. Il ouvrit celui des deux femmes à la dernière page. 

- Comme pour toi Harry, le livre contient une énigme qui, une fois résolue, dévoilera l'emplacement d'une pièce secrète construite par votre ascendant. Harry a d'ors et déjà découvert celle de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard est déjà célèbre. Il vous faudra à votre tour découvrir celle des Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Mais il y a autre chose. Maintenant que vos livres sont entrés en contact, ils ont créé un lien entre eux… c'est l'une des propriétés magiques dont j'ai déjà parlé. Chaque livre pourra donc vous informer de la santé où du lieu où se trouve les autres. Il vous permet également de rester en contact. Je sais que Harry a trouvé un sort afin de pouvoir pratiquer la télépathie, mais si quelqu'un d'autre est télépathe, il peut interférer dans vos conversations et, comme tous les sorts, la télépathie fatigue. 

            Pendant l'après midi, les trois héritiers s'entraînèrent donc à lancer des sorts conjugués. En effet, lorsque tous trois lançaient le même sort au même moment, il devenait trois fois plus puissant, ce qui s'avérerait très utile face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour le moment, ils ne parvenaient pas à être en accord, les sorts divergeaient donc quelque peu, mais avec un peu d'entraînement, Dumbledore était persuadé qu'ils progresseraient rapidement. 

Rogue qui avait un bon niveau en duel provoqua ensuite tour à tour chacun des trois héritiers.

- Bien… il y autre chose que je dois vous dire. Vous devez toutes les deux devenir Animagus. Harry l'est déjà, il pourra donc vous conseiller pendant le processus. Je laisse à Sirius le soin de vous expliquer comment il faut que vous procédiez. Harry, tu peux prévenir tes amis que, s'ils le veulent, ils peuvent également suivre cet entraînement. 

- Vraiment?… Ron Keyliah et Hermione?

- Oui… s'ils acceptent bien sur! 

- Je suis sur qu'ils vont accepter! Je vais le leur demander immédiatement! _TeContingere Ron Hermione et Keyliah._

            Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce n'entendirent plus ce qu'il disait mais quelques instants plus tard, il coupa le lien, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ils arrivent tout de suite. 

            Dumbledore sourit au jeune élève. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois Gryffondor entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Sirius va vous expliquer le procédé puis il récitera les formules. Mya, je vais te demander de sortir de la salle, de même que Harry, Severus et moi-même. Nous vous retrouverons dans la grande salle lorsque vous aurez terminé. Je pense qu'il vous reste jute le temps pour tout finir, nous allons donc vous laisser, dit Dumbledore en sortant de la pièce suivit par les trois autres.

            Harry, une fois dehors remarque Mya qui semblait perdue et il s'approcha d'elle. 

- Salut Mya, tu vas bien? 

            Elle le regarda timidement.

- Tu veux venir avec moi? Je peux te faire visiter le château si tu veux…

            Mya acquiesça et Harry lui fait donc faire le tour du château, de la cabane à Hagrid à la volière en passant par la bibliothèque et la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Mya connaissait toutes les pièces de l'école. Ils s'installèrent tous deux à la table en attendant les autre qui ne tardèrent pas arriver. En voyant le sourire de sa sœur, Sally demanda à Harry. 

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais en tous les cas, tu as réussi à lui redonner le sourire alors que je n'ai pas ou le faire depuis qu'elle est là. Merci Harry! 

- Harry est le meilleur… 

            Keyliah venait de passer ses bars autour du cou de Harry. 

- Alors… comment ça c'est passé? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers ses amis. 

- Très bien… mais je crois que ça va être dur! Il va nous falloir beaucoup travailler je crois! Lui répondit Hermione en prenant place à son tour autour de la table. 

- Alors… quels sont vos animaux? Non attendez, laissez moi devinez… toi Sally, c'est facile, en aigle, et toi Jennifer, en blaireau. Toi Hermione… voyons voir… tu es intelligente, travailleuse… hum… un chat?

            Hermione acquiesça. 

- Ron… Je sais! Tu te transforme en chien! Comme Sirius!

- Tout juste! 

- Il ne reste plus que toi Keyliah… tu es… c'est dur! Je ne sais pas, laisse moi réfléchir… un oiseau? Non? Hum… attends! Tu es à Gryffondor donc tu es courageuse, tu es rêveuse et intelligente… aide moi! 

            Keyliah riait devant l'air perdu de son ami. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se retourner vers son assiette pour  manger. 

- Alors? Tu ne veux pas me dire.

- Je ne sais pas… je préfère te faire attendre encore un peu. 

            Pendant tout le repas, Harry tenta de faire avouer à Keyliah quel était son animal mais ni elle, ni aucun des autres ne voulut le lui révéler. 

            Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Harry et ses mais se rendirent directement dans la chambre de Gryffondor. Là, ils discutèrent un long moment de leur entraînement d'Animagus. Un peu avant minuit, ils se couchèrent, Ron et Hermione dans une chambre chacun et Harry et Keyliah dans celle de Gryffondor. 

- Alors, maintenant, tu veux bien me le dire? En quoi tu te transformes? 

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un Once? 

- Oui… c'est un panthère, un panthère des neiges! Tu te transforme en once? 

- Oui… Sirius m'a dit que c'était très rare. 

- J'espère que vous parviendrez rapidement à vous transformer… Keyliah? 

- Oui Harry.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit la jeune fille en se serrant un peu plus contre son ami.

            Encore une fois, ils s'endormirent dans la bras l'un de l'autre. 

            Le lendemain, lorsque Harry s'éveilla, il sentit le souffle régulier de la jeune femme dans son cou. Il resta un long moment à l regarder dormir paisiblement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Keyliah remua, s'étira et ouvrit les yeux avant de les plonger dans ceux de celui qui venait de la  réveiller. Elle passa ses bras autour du buste du garçon et se blotti dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à profiter de l'instant. Puis Harry repoussa doucement la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser longuement puis il se leva, laissant la jeune fille dans le grand lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou il se prépara. 

            Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il vit que la jeune fille s'était rendormie. Son entraînement Animagus de la veille avait du la fatiguer. Il ne savait pas grand chose des Onces, il se dirigea donc vers sa bibliothèque ou il trouva rapidement le livre qu'il cherchait et qu'il avait déjà vu précédemment. Ce livre décrivait toutes les formes animales qu'un sorcier pouvait prendre, l'once s'y trouvait certainement. 

            Et en effet, Harry trouva ce qu'il cherchait. L'once, connu également connu sous le nom de panthère des neiges, était un animagus peu fréquent mais dont les pouvoirs étaient grands. L'animal en lui-même était plus petit que le lion altier de Harry mais était tout aussi impressionnant. 

            Harry lut également le chapitre qui concernait les lions dont seul un était connu, Godric Gryffondor, celui sur les chiens, celui sur les chats et celui sur les cerfs. Il en apprit beaucoup sur les pouvoirs de chacun et ne se rendit pas compte que Keyliah s'était réveillé. Elle sortait de la salle de bain lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. 

- On attend Ron et Hermione pour descendre? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir les attendre longtemps! Ils nous rejoindront plus tard. 

            Harry s'étira avant de se lever pour embrasser la jeune fille qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Puis ils descendirent à la grande salle pour pendre leur petit déjeuner. 

            Dans la salle, Harry sourit en voyant Ginny et Drago en train de manger, tous deux assis à l'opposé de la table mais qui se jetaient des petits regards en coin. 

            Harry s'installa en face de Ginny qui lui adressa un sourire avant de regarder Drago qui sortait de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille quitta à son tour la table, et croisa ses frères à la porte qui la saluèrent. 

- Salut Cap'taine! Dit Georges en s'asseyant à la place que sa sœur venait de quitter. 

- Salut les gars! Ça va bien? 

            Le sourire qu'ils abordaient sur leurs visages laissait penser à Harry que la réponse à sa question était plus que positive. 

- Nous avons un rendez-vous avec Remus et Sirius ce matin. Ils nous ont dits qu'ils avaient de bonnes nouvelles pour nous! Lui répondit Fred assit à coté de son frère.

- Au sujet de votre magasin?

- Oui… je crois qu'ils ont trouvé un emplacement! 

- C'est génial! 

- Qu'est ce qui est génial? Demanda Ron en arrivant.

- Sirius et Remus nous ont peut-être trouvé une boutique pour que nous puissions vendre nos farces l'année prochaine! Lui répondit Georges. 

- N'oubliez pas pour autant ce que vous leur avez promis! Leur dit Hermione. 

- Ne t'en fait pas pour nous chère belle sœur! La taquina Fred, ce qui la fit rougir. 

- En tous les cas, je suis très heureux pour vous les gars! Dit Ron après avoir avalé un morceau de bacon.  

            Une fois leur déjeuner terminé, les quatre amis décidèrent de rendre une petite visite aux deux Maraudeurs. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre d ces derniers, ils entendirent des éclats de voix un peu plus loin. Ils reconnurent les voix de Rogue et de Sirius. Ils étaient en train de se disputer et Remus tentait de les calmer, mais en vain. 

- Voyons! Soyez adultes! Nous combattons du même coté! Alors ne vous frappez pas dessus, cela ne sert strictement à rien!

            Encore une fois, le loup-garou faisait preuve d'une grande sagesse face à son ami qui s'emportait trop facilement, surtout lorsqu'il parlait avec Rogue. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent encore du regard quelques instants avant que Rogue ne détourne les yeux et ne partent d'un pas rapide en faisant voler sa cape noire derrière lui. 

- Que c'est-il passé? Demanda Harry en s'approchant.

- Rien de bien grave. Tu sais qu'il leur en faut peut pour s'énerver à ces deux là! 

            Sirius ne semblait pas de cet avis mais il ne dit rien.

- Vous avez déjà déjeuné? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui et vous?

- Nous y allions quand nous avons croisé Severus, l'informa Remus. 

- Nous nous verrons plus tard alors… et passez un bon moment avec les jumeaux, leur dit Harry en s'éloignant.

            Il eut tout de même le temps de voir un sourire sur le visage des deux hommes avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir. Les quatre Gryffondor retournèrent ensuite vers la chambre secrète. 

- Harry, dit Hermione une fois qu'ils se furent installés dans la pièce.

- Oui Hermione?

- As-tu terminé de lire les livres de Gryffondor, ceux de l'héritage?

- Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un, c'est le plus compliquer… mais je le lirais pendant que vous faites vos entraînements Animagus ou le matin. 

            Hermione acquiesça. 

- Je suis impatiente de commencer! Dit-elle.

- Ce matin, j'ai lu un livre qui décrivait les points faibles et les qualités des nos Animagus. Les personnes qui se transforment en chat sont très intelligentes et travailleuses. Il y a plusieurs sortes de chats. Les plus puissants sont les sauvages. 

- Je ne sais pas quelle est la race de mon chat… 

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir que tu es puissante Hermione, intervint Keyliah. 

            La jeune fille rougit à ce compliment. Harry sourit en voyant cela avant de continuer.

- Les chiens représentent des personnes fidèles et en lesquelles ont peut avoir confiance mais qui s'emportent rapidement… par contre, ils ne disent pas lequel est plus puissant, mais les personnes sont rusées.

- Et oui, la ruse est de famille chez les Weasley! 

- Chez les Potter aussi, ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire, rapidement imité par son meilleur ami. Il ne reste plus que toi Keyliah… les onces… se sont des animaux puissants et agiles… et magnifiques ajouta Harry à l'attention de la jeune fille qui l'embrassa délicatement. 

- Tu as un autre entraînement avec les filles cet après midi Harry? Demanda Ron. 

- Oui, je crois… c'est impressionnant a quel points les sorts que nous lançons lorsque nous combinons nos pouvoirs... et pourtant, nous ne nous connaissons pas encore assez bien pour  lancer des sorts qui s'accordent complètement. Et vous? Qu'allez vous faire cet après midi?

- Nous entraîner, lui répondit aussitôt Hermione. 

- Quels projets joyeux pour un dimanche! Ironisa Ron!

            En effet, ils en étaient déjà à la fin de leur première semaine de vacances. Les jours suivants, les trois héritiers continuèrent à s'entraîner ensemble. Peu à peu, ils apprenaient à connaître les points communs et les différences qu'il y avait entre eux, de même que les points faibles de chacun. Hermione, Ron et Keyliah continuaient leur entraînement Animagus, de même que Sally et Jennifer qui voyaient, en même temps leur puissance augmenter. Rogue et Sirius s'étaient à nouveau disputé mais cette fois, c'est Dumbledore qui était intervenu afin de les calmer et qui leur avait demandé d'arrêter de se haïr et de mettre leurs vieilles querelles de cotés. Il les avait menacé de les enfermer dans le même cachot s'ils continuaient, ce qui les persuada aussitôt et ils enterrèrent la hache de guerre. 

            C'est ainsi que se passèrent les deux derniers jours de l'année. Le trente et un au soir, tous les élèves et les professeurs présents se réunirent dans la grande salle et fêtèrent la nouvelle année. Vers minuit trente, Harry vit Ginny s'éclipser, suivit par Drago et tous deux revinrent dix minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher, Keyliah se blottit une fois encore dans les bras du Survivant avant de s'endormir. Harry soupçonnait Ron et Hermione de faire chambre commune sans le leur avouer. Le mercredi, 1er janvier, il passèrent la journée à discuter et firent une autre bataille de boules géante mais cette fois, elle n'avait rien de prémédité. 

En fait, elle avait commencé lorsque les jumeaux avaient proposé un match de Quidditch, ce que la majorité des élèves avait accepté. Mais dès que chacun eut trouvé un balai, le match tourna rapidement en une bataille de boule de neige. Certains élèves étaient sur leurs balais et formaient leurs boules à l'aide de sorts tandis que les autres, à terre, tentaient de se protéger des projectiles qui leur tombaient dessus tout en bombardant leurs assaillants. Harry éviter avec brio les boules qu'on lui lançait tout en envoyant tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire sur les autres. Au bout d'une heure de combat, les élèves, épuisés, trempés mais heureux entrèrent au château pour se réchauffer et mettre des vêtements secs avant de redescendre dans la grande salle afin de prendre une collation. 

            Le jeudi, les entraînements reprirent. A présents, combiner les sorts ne posaient plus aucuns problèmes aux trois héritiers et ils s'entraînaient à établir entre eux un lien qui leur permettrait d'anticiper les mouvements des autres. 

            Harry avait également lu les partie de son livre qui concernaient Sally et Jennifer afin de mieux les connaître et de s rapprocher d'elles d'avantage, ce qu'elles avaient toutes deux fait également. 

À présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'un livre de l'héritage de Gryffondor à lire et il possèderait les mêmes connaissances que son ancêtre. Le vendredi matin, dès qu'il s'éveilla, il se saisit de livre avant de s'installer dans le bureau de Godric Gryffondor pour le lire. La première page résumait le contenue du livre.

_Ce livre est diffèrent des autres. En effet, ce qu'il contient est, depuis longtemps, oublié par la plupart des sorciers car il parle de magie ancienne. ___

_Cette magie, bien que considéré comme inutile depuis que la magie moderne, celle que l'on utilise tous les jours existe, elle peut se révéler être très utile et très puissante. Seuls quelques élus peuvent s'en servir et cela ne fait pas d'ailleurs pas partie de l'héritage des Gryffondor mais de celui des Evans, autrefois grands sorciers.___

_Cette magie est pourtant des plus utile car elle peut contrer certains sort que rien n'arrête. Mais pour cela, il faut avoir la puissance nécessaire… ta mère ne l'avait pas, mais tu la possède.___

_Merlin a créé cette magie et l'a enseigné à deux de ces plus proches amis. Seuls leurs descendants ont de nos jours la possibilité d'utiliser cette magie ainsi que quelques élus. ___

_Si ce livre fait parti de l'héritage que je te laisse, c'est par ce que je savais que mon héritier serait l'un des descendants de Merlin. ___

_Si jusqu'à présent cette magie était en toi et que tu t'en servais inconsciemment, tu vas apprendre à l'utiliser sciemment et elle te sera plus qu'utile dans ta lutte.___

_Godric Griffondor et Dray Allons.___

            Harry était abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il venait d'apprendre que sa mère n'était pas une Moldue mais qu'elle était issue d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers qui avait perdu ses pouvoirs et, par la même, il savait comment sa mère l'avait sauvé du sort mortel de Voldemort. Par l'ancienne magie! Et une fois encore, la légende ne s'était pas trompée! Gryffondor, mille ans auparavant savait que la mère de son héritier, une Evans, pourrait utiliser l'ancienne magie, et la légende des héritiers savait que, grâce à cela, l'héritier de Gryffondor survivrait! 

- Dray Allons… qui est? Dit Harry tout haut. 

Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la bibliothèque de l'autre pièce et chercha un livre qui pouvait donner l'arbre généalogique de n'importe quelle famille. Tout en prenant garde de ne pas éveillé Keyliah ou l'un des ses deux amis, il retourna dans le bureau avant de demander au livre l'arbre généalogique de Lily, Evans Potter. En remontant à l'époque de Gryffondor, il vit ce qu'il cherchait. Son ancêtre du coté de sa mère se nommait Dray Vallons. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à la première personne de la longue lignée pour s'apercevoir qu'il était le descendant de Maria Haliks qui avait été une amie proche de Merlin et l'une des deux personne à recevoir le don de l'ancienne magie. 

            Lorsque Keyliah se leva, une demi-heure plus tard, c'est assis derrière le bureau et perdu dans ses réflexions qu'elle trouva Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille se glisser derrière lui, c'est pour cela qu'il sursauta quand la jeune fille passa ses bras autour de son buste. 

- A qui pensais-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il eut consentit à éloigner ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille.

- Aux inscriptions qui figuraient sur la première page de ce livre… je vais pouvoir utiliser l'ancienne magie… et c'est grâce à elle que je suis toujours en vie! 

            Harry et Keyliah descendirent déjeuner ensemble. Lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, il leur apprit également ce qu'il pourrait bientôt faire.

- Tu devrais en avertir Dumbledore, lui conseilla Hermione. Ce n'est pas un fait anodin tout de même! 

L'après midi, il rejoint Sally et Jennifer dans la salle d'entraînement. Lorsque Dumbledore et Sirius arrivèrent à leur tour, il leur demanda s'il pouvait leur parler et il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait appris. 

- Je savais que Lily était une descendante de l'un des amis de Merlin puisque c'est, comme tu nous l'as dit, grâce à cela qu'elle a pu te sauver, lui répondit Dumbledore. Mais j'ignorais que cela ferai partie de ton enseignement en tant qu'héritier de Gryffondor puisque lui-même n'était pas l'un de ses descendants et ne l'utilisait donc pas. 

- La seule chose que je sais c'est que Lily avait trouvé à la bibliothèque un livre sur l'ancienne magie et qu'elle l'avait appris par cœur lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle pouvait s'en servir. Mais se croyant de famille Moldue, elle ne comprenait pas d'où pouvais lui venir ce don jusqu'à ce qu'elle lise que quelques élus pouvaient s'en servir même s'ils n'étaient pas des descendants de Merlin et de ses trois amis. 

- Une chose est sure, cela va être un avantage majeur! Jamais Voldemort ne pourra penser que tu peux utiliser l'ancienne magie et il pourra donc pas la contrer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui est déjà arrivé la première fois qu'il s'est mesuré à toi. 

            À son tour, rogue entra dans la pièce et les trois hommes se séparèrent. Rogue entraînait les trois héritiers au duel avec l'aide des deux hommes. 

            Après plus de deux heures d'entraînement, ils s'arrêtèrent et Sirius prit la parole. 

- Alors les filles, où en êtes vous dans votre entraînement Animagus? 

- Bien en fait, je sens quelques petites différences et mes sorts sont devenus plus puissants mais je crois qu'il va me falloir un bon moment avant de parvenir à me transformer.

- C'est la même chose pour moi, dit Sally.

- C'est normal vous savez mais, si vous êtes comme Harry, vous ne tarderez pas à vous transformer… avant la fin de l'année! 

- Harry?

- Oui Sally.

- Pourrais-tu nous montrer ta forme animale? 

            Harry sourit et s'exécuta. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un magnifique lion avait prit sa place. Il se dirigea vers Sally d'une démarche gracieuse et pompeuse. Il se pavana encore quelques instants avant que Harry ne réapparaisse. Sally et Jennifer en restaient sans voix. Le lion altier qu'elles venaient de voir était très impressionnant et dégageait une puissance beaucoup plus grande que le jeune homme petit et maigre qui se tenait maintenant devant elles. Pourtant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne. Jennifer surtout n'avait jamais soupçonné une aussi grande puissance en lui, bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne la montrait pas entièrement. 

- Je suis impatiente de pouvoir en faire autant! Dit Sally d'un air enjouée. 

- Je pense que vous avez assez travaillé. À présents, vous vous connaissez parfaitement et vous n'aurez plus aucun mal à vous défendre si besoin est. Vous pouvez partir mais n'oubliez pas de résoudre vos énigmes afin de pouvoir utiliser vos entières capacités ainsi que les pouvoirs de vos ascendants. 

- Professeur?

- Oui Sally?

- Les livres que vous nous avez donné nous permettent des trouver cette salle secrète et d'accéder à notre héritage qui nous rend plus puissants, c'est bien cela?

- Exactement, 

- Et cette pièce se trouve forcément à Poudlard? 

- A ma connaissance oui! répondit le vieil homme sans voir où la jeune fille voulait en venir

- Harry m'a dit que Voldemort possédait également ce livre… ne pensez-vous pas qu'il va vouloir récupérer cet héritage afin d'augmenter encore sa puissance.

            Pendant qu'elle disait cela, les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce s'inquiétèrent. 

- Je n'y avait pas pensé en effet… vous êtes bien l'héritière de Rowenda Serdaigle… intelligente et travailleuse. 

            Sally rougit légèrement à ce compliment du directeur. 

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… il va encore falloir renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard. 

            Tous sortirent de la pièce. Harry transplana directement dans la chambre de Gryffondor. Dans le salon, ses amis étaient concentrés sur leurs formes animales, il ne les dérangea pas et prit le livre qu'il avait laissé le matin dans le bureau pour commencer l'apprentissage de la magie ancienne. 

            Cette forme de magie se pratiquait parfois sans formule, uniquement avec la concentration, parfois sans baguette ou tout simplement, elle venait le plus souvent en complément des sorts de protection les plus courants. Car c'était surtout une magie de défense, du moins dans un premier temps car les quelques sorts d'attaques qu'elle comptait étaient des plus puissants.

            Les premiers étaient des sorts qui permettaient de dissimuler des objets à la vue des autres ou de rendre des lieux incartables, tout comme on pouvait le faire avec la magie moderne. Ceux-ci se pratiquaient sans baguette. Puis venait un sort pour se rendre invisible, ou rendre invisible n'importe quel être vivant. Il était plus complexe et nécessitait l'usage de la baguette ainsi qu'une formule. Le sort suivant était un bouclier que l'on pouvait créer sans aucune formule ni baguette et qui était directement formé à partir de la magie de celui qui l'invoquait. Harry se dit qu'il faudrait absolument qu'il essaie ce sort. 

            Le sort qui suivait intéressa grandement Harry. En effet, il s'agissait d'un sort de protection, non pas pour les personnes mais pour les bâtiments. Il fallait faire reposer la protection sur un objet ou un animal quelconque qui assurait la protection dudit bâtiment. 

            Il prit aussitôt une plume dans le bureau de Gryffondor qu'il ensorcela afin qu'elle recopie ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le livre avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce en transplanant. Il transplana directement dans l'escalier qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit plusieurs voix dans la pièce. Il reconnut celle de Dumbledore et celle de Sirius. 

            - Entre Harry.

            Alors qu'il allait frapper, la voix de Dumbledore l'invita à entrer. Comme toujours, Harry se demandait comment il parvenait à tout savoir. Harry entra dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà Sirius, Remus, Rogue ainsi qu'une femme que Harry avait l'impression de connaître. Pourtant, il ne savait pas où il l'avait déjà vue.

- Assied toi Harry, lui dit Dumbledore en désignant une chaise de la main. Que nous vaux l'honneur de ta visite? 

- Oh heu, oui… je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de renforcer la protection de Poudlard… tenez.

            Harry tendit au directeur la feuille qu'il venait de recopier sur son livre. Dumbledore la lue avant de lever les yeux vers Harry.

- Ce serait en effet un excellent moyen de protection… crois-tu qui tu puisses être capable de lancer un tel sort?

- Avec un peu d'entraînement, j'en suis certain! 

- Soit! Alors tu vas t'entraîner à le lancer sur une pièce avec n'importe quel objet. Ton parrain sera celui qui ne doit pas pénétrer dans la pièce. Je pense que le week-end prochain, tu seras prêt à lancer le sort sur l'ensemble du collège. 

            Harry acquiesça. Il allait partir lorsque Sirius se leva. 

- Harry, je te présente quelqu'un que tu dois déjà connaître. En fait… c'est Arabella Figg.

            En voyant l'expression de Harry, Sirius poursuivit.

- Lorsque Tu as été laisse chez les Dursley, nous ne t'avons pas laisser sans aucune protection! Arabella était avec nous à Poudlard. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, elle était à Gryffondor en sixième année. Albus lui a demandé si elle acceptait de se faire passer pour une Moldue afin d'assurer ta protection. Mais maintenant que tu vis chez Sirius, elle n'a plus à se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas.  

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez toujours su que j'étais un sorcier? Pourquoi ne me l'avez vous pas dit? 

- Je ne devais pas te le dire ou tu aurais su que j'étais également une sorcière et ma couverture serais tombée. De plus, si ton oncle et ta tante avait l'appris, il ne m'auraient plus fait confiance. 

- Et pourquoi aviez-vous pris l'apparence d'une ville femme? 

- Les moldus font plus facilement confiance aux personnes plus âgées qu'aux jeunes qu'ils jugent irresponsables. 

- A pressent, elle va rester avec nous à Poudlard afin de renforcer encore la protection du château. Car même si le sort que tu as trouvé va les repousser pendant un bon moment je l'espère, tel que je connais Voldemort, il trouvera un moyen pour forcer tout ce que nous pourrons trouver. 

            Un silence suivit les paroles de Dumbledore.

- Mais nous serrons prêt à les recevoir, je vous le garanti! Harry, je te remercie. Dès que j'aurais trouver quel est l'objet le plus apte à subir le sort, je te le dirai et tu pourras lancer le sort. Sirius vas te rejoindre dans quelques instants car tel que je te connais, que tu vas commencer tout de suite à t'entraîner.

            Harry acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Il transplana dans sa chambre avant d'avoir atteint la dernière marche des escaliers. Il réfléchissait. 

            Il réfléchissait encore quand il saisit un objet et qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle d'entraînement. Il regarda l'objet qu'il tenait dans les mains, le premier qu'il avait trouvé sur le bureau et qu'il avait pris sans y porter une grande attention. Le coffret qui contenait la baguette de Gryffondor. 

            Contrairement aux trois premiers livres, Harry n'apprenait pas les sorts en les lisant mais il lui fallait les apprendre. Il prit donc la feuille que Dumbledore lui avait rendue. Il lut plusieurs fois la formule afin de la retenir et se plaça devant la boite. Il récita alors la formule en pensant que la personne indésirable était Sirius et que l'endroit où il ne devait pas entrer. Une lumière illumina la pièce quelques seconde. 

            Harry sortit alors de la salle d'entraînement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius transplana à ses cotés. 

- Alors Harry, as-tu eu le temps de lancer le sort?

- Oui, je l'ai lancé sur la salle d'entraînement.

- la fameuse salle d'entraînement! 

            Harry lui indiqua la porte et Sirius l'ouvrit. Quelques seconde après, il avait réussit à entrer un lançant un simple 'Finite Incantatem'. 

- Hum, je vois… pas assez de puissance! Murmura Harry perplexe.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas y arriver… et puis comme on dit, Poudlard ne s'en pas fait en un jour! 

            Harry fut surpris par ce proverbe qu'il ne connaissait pas sous sa forme sorcière. À cet instant, la seconde porte s'ouvrit et Ron, Keyliah et Hermione rejoignirent Harry et Sirius. 

            Harry leur fit par de ses découvertes, ce qui émerveilla ses trois amis. 

- Harry, je crois que nous poursuivrons l'entraînement demain… mais il te serais peut-être plus facile d'essayer de le lancer sur une maison entière et non pas sur une seule pièce. Je demanderais à Hagrid s'il accepte de nous prêter sa maison. 

            Sirius partit en transplanant après avoir saluer les quatre adolescents. 

            Le lendemain, Harry s'entraîna donc à lancer le sort sur la cabane d'Hagrid qui assistait à la séance emmitouflé dans un grand manteau. Car la neige tombait à gros flocons. 

            Au bout de quatre heure d'entraînement, Harry parvint à lancer un sort que ni Sirius ni Rogue ni même Dumbledore ne parvint à lever. 

- Mais n'oublions pas que Voldemort utilise la magie noire…

- Professeur? L'interrompis Rogue. Moi-même, je m'y connais un peu en magie noire et je peux essayer de mettre ce champs de protection à l'épreuve face à la magie noire si vous le voulez… 

            Dumbledore accepta et, pendant une demi-heure, Rogue lança des sort dont il murmurait les incantations. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le champs de protection n'avait pas bouger.

- Je crois que cette fois, Voldemort va avoir du fil à retordre. Mais je pense que vous pouvez encore améliorer votre bouclier Potter. 

            Harry ignora cette remarque et se tourna vers le directeur.

- Professeur Dumbledore? Avez-vous trouvez un objet pour recevoir le sort?

            Pendant l'après midi, il s'était exercé sur une amulette.

- Non… je n'ai encore rien trouvé.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Pourquoi ne pas lancer le sort sur la baguette de Gryffondor? 

- Oui… c'est une idée. Mais si tu te sers de cette baguette à l'extérieur du collège, est ce que le protection tiendras toujours? 

- Je pense que oui. Il me suffiras de modifier légèrement le sort et quelque soit le lieux ou se trouvera la baguette, la protection sera effective. 

            Il ne leur restait plus que deux jours de vacances. Dumbledore informa donc Sally et Harry qu'il n'avaient pas d'entraînement ces deux jours. Harry les passa donc avec ses amis. Ensemble, ils discutèrent du tournois de Quidditch qui ne tarderait pas à reprendre, du retour des élèves, de la reprise des cours et des nouvelles blagues qu'ils pourraient faire aux Serpentard. 

            Pourtant Harry n'était pas pressé de voir les élèves revenir car il devrait parler à Cho. Dans la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé, il lui avait dit qu'il devait lui parler et la jeune fille lui avait dit qu'elle lui parlerait dès qu'elle arriverait, avant de manger. 

            Après avoir passé un excellent week-end avec Keyliah et ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry se prépara donc à parler avec Cho. Un peu avant sept heure, il descendit avec les autres élèves pour attendre les élèves qui revenait de chez eux. Malefoy ne s'était pas installé dans la grande salle, ne voulant pas que les autre Serpentard sachent qu'il avait passé ses vacances à Poudlard. Harry ne s'assit pas non plus à se table mais il attendit devant les portes du château. 

            Après quelques minutes d'attente, il entendit des bruits de voix qui lui indiquèrent que les élèves arrivaient. Un premier groupe d'élève passa. Cho se trouvait un peu plus loin avec ses maies. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'approcha de lui. 

- Oui Harry, tu voulais me dire quelques chose? Mais avant tout, joyeux Noël et bonne année!

            Le jeune héritier lui répondit pas un faible sourire.

- Voilà Cho, il faut que je te dises que… et bien en fait… je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Keyliah… je voulais te le dire et surtout, ne pas te faire de peine.

            Le sourire s'était effacé du visage de la jeune Serdaigle. 

- Je savais que cela arriverait… et je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble, dit Cho en prenant un air détaché.

            Mais Harry n'étais pas dupe. Elle souffrait.

- Je… j'espère que nous resterons tout de même amis… je suis vraiment désolé!

- Ne t'en fais pas… et j'accepte de rester ton amie. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser… on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Et puis je préfère cela plutôt que tu restes avec moi par obligation. À plus tard, dit-elle en partant, rapidement imité par Harry qui rejoignit ses amis. 

            Tous les élèves étaient à présent dans la grande salle et Dumbledore leur souhaita une bonne année pleine de réussite avant de leur souhaiter un bon appétit. 

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Je voulais savoir si je faisait beaucoup de fautes et que le txt était illisible ou si c'était à peu près compréhensible? Parce que je n'aime pas me relire et à chaque fois que je le fais, je trouve des fautes de partout, ça m'énerve! 

            Bon sinon, dans pas longtemps, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire puisque je suis en vacances et que je ne vais pas passer ma vie à réviser! Je vais en profiter! 

Ben voilà, sinon je dit merde à tous ceux qui vont bientôt passer des exams quelque ils soit et je remercie énormément tous mes reviewer:

Hermiona292: dsl de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas tué tous les profs mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour me dépêcher de vous envoyer le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il t'as plus et merci pour ta review. 

siria Potter, Harryjo, Tiken, Mya Black : merci pour vos compliments et vos encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir. 

Solar: dsl mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lira ta fic mais je te promet que je vais le faire et je te laisserai une review pour te dire ce que j'en pense. Sinon, je suis heureuse que tu apprécie ma fic et merci pour ta review. 

Tiffany: et oui, comme tu le dis, Harry/Cho, c'est fini. Et Cho n'était pas l'héritière de Serdaigle, c'était bien Sally. Et je crois que tu as trouvé ta réponse pour le souviens-toi dans ce chapitre. 

Mietek: merci pour ces compliments. Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plait et que la recherche des héritiers t'as intéressé. 

            Je remercie également tous les autres et aussi ceux qui lisent l'histoire sans envoyer de review. D'ailleurs je m'adresse tout particulièrement à cela pour vous dire que une review, ça vous prend pas beaucoup de temps et à moi, c'est ma seule satisfaction (comme je l'ai dit au début)

Voilà, je vais arrêter de saouler tout le monde

Biz

@bientôt

Liv'


	16. fudge et Vérité

Voici le chapitre 16 qui est un peu court par rapport à certains autre mais c'est parce que je l'ai coupe en deux. Le chapitre 17 devait être tout à fait différent et il devrait vous arriver bientôt. 

Disclamer: rien n'est à moi, ni les lieux, ne les perso (à l'exception de Keyliah, Sally, Jennifer Katarina et quelques autre) et je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cette fic. Je n'obtient que la reconnaissance des mes lecteurs et de ma famille qui lit ma fic. Merci à eux! 

Bonne lecture et pensez aux review (oui, je sais, je suis chiante avec ça mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai droit!) 

XVI. Fudge et Vérité.

Les élèves étaient de retour et le collège avait retrouvé sa vie. Le lundi matin, Mya avait été répartie par le choixpeau magique et avait été envoyé à Serdaigle comme tous s'y attendaient. Cho paraissait triste bien qu'elle assurait à Harry qu'elle allait très bien. Les jours passaient tranquillement. Dumbledore s'était débrouillé pour que Sally puisse suivre les entraînements avec les quatre Gryffondor et Drago. Elle s'exerçait ainsi à augmenter sa puissance avec l'aide de Sirius et d'Arabella. Elle continuait également son entraînement Animagus, de même que Ron, Hermione, Keyliah et Jennifer qui avait du repartir chez elle pour la semaine. 

            Le premier week-end qui suivit la reprise, Harry lança le sort de protection sur le collège. Ils avaient également repris les entraînements de Quidditch de même que les cours de duel. En bref, tout était redevenu normal. 

            Cette tranquillité dura tout le mois de janvier et une bonne partie de celui de février. Ginny n'avait toujours pas avoué au reste de sa famille qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy et Ron la poussait à le faire.

- Je préfère le leur dire de vive voix! Lui avait-elle répondu des dizaines de fois mais il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter. 

            Harry quant à lui avait terminé la lecture de son livre sur la magie ancienne et avait ainsi appris un sortilège efficace, le seul existant, qui arrêtait le sortilège mortel. Il espérait malgré tout de ne pas avoir à le mettre en application avant longtemps surtout que l'incantation était assez complexe et demandait une grande maîtrise de soi.

Aux alentours du 20 février, Ron vit Coq arriver avec une lettre destinée à toute la famille Weasley. Elle était écrite par Mme Weasley.

_            Chers Ron, Fred, Georges, Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Keyliah (car j'imagine que vous êtes tous en train de lire).___

_            Je vous écris aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle: vous ne resterez pas à Poudlard pour les vacances de paques car nous aurons un événement à fêter. Percy va se marier avec Pénélope! Vous êtes tous invités de même que Sirius et Remus. ___

_            Nous nous retrouverons donc pour les vacances de paques et en attendant, restez sages et faites attention à vous.___

_            Affectueusement___

_Molly et Arthur Weasley. ___

            - Percy va se marier! S'écrièrent Fred et Georges d'une même voix.

- Il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui voulais de lui! Ironisa Fred.

- Je suis très contente! J'aime beaucoup Pénélope! Dit Ginny en jetant un regard méchant à ses deux frères qui continuaient de se moquer de Percy. 

            Le tournoi de Quidditch continuait et les dates des matchs furent affichées le samedi 22 février. 

            Quarts de finale 

- Dumstrang 1 – BeauxBatons 3 ( samedi 8 mars à 15H)

- Stalinsi 4 – Stalinsi  3 ( samedi 15 mars à 15H)

- BeauxBatons 4 – Dumstrang 4 ( samedi 22 mars à 15H)

- Poudlard 1 – Poudlard 4 ( samedi 29 mars à 15 H)

            - Notre match est le dernier ce qui nous laisse plus de temps pour nous préparer et qui nous permettra de voir chacune des équipes qui restent dans le tournoi afin de mieux nous préparer puisque nous connaissons déjà celle des Serpentard. 

Le week-end suivant, le 2 mars, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue. La majorité des élèves à partir de la troisième année s'y rendit. Harry et ses amis voulaient profiter de cette sortie pour acheter quelque chose pour Percy. Ils se demandaient bien ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Ils avaient tout d'abord pensé à une plume mais c'était un cadeau banal. Ils avaient demandé conseil à Sirius qui leur avait fait quelques propositions. 

- J'espère que nous n'avons pas attendu tout ce temps pour rien! Soupira Ron et s'affalant sur l'une des chaises des Trois Balais.

            Il venait de faire trois quarts d'heure de queue pour acheter le cadeau de Percy et Pénélope. Harry arriva vers eux avec dans les mains quatre chopes de bierraubeure. Il jeta un regard à Ron qui continuait de soupirer avant de s'installer à son tour sur une chaise à coté de Keyliah. 

- Ne t'en fais pas Ron. C'est une excellente idée que Sirius a eu! Je suis sure que ton frère va adorer! Lui dit Keyliah. 

            A ce moment là, Fred, Georges et Lee entrèrent dans le bar et s'installèrent avec le quatuor.  

- Ron, tu n'aurais pas vu gin' par hasard? Nous la cherchons et elle n'est pas avec ses amies. Le questionna Georges.

- Et que lui voulez-vous? Leur demanda-t-il.

- Nous voulions savoir si elle voulait participer au cadeau que nous contons offrir à Perce pour son mariage… je sui certain que cela va l'enchanter… ajouta Fred sur un ton qui fit penser à Harry que Percy n'apprécierait pas vraiment son cadeau. 

            Ron devait en être arriver aux même conclusions que son ami puisqu'il demanda.

- Et quel est ce cadeau? Si vous gâcher la cérémonie avec une de vos blagues ou que vous rendez Percy furieux, maman vous en voudra toute sa vie! 

- Voyons Ronny… ce n'est pas du tout notre genre…

- Je croyais que tu nous connaissais mieux que cela! Ajouta Georges. 

            À ce moment, Lee Jordan qui était parti chercher des bierraubeurres pour lui et les jumeaux revint. 

- Et puis nous n'oserions jamais nous amuser à faire des blagues à ce cher Percy! Reprit Georges en se levant.

- A plus tard les jeunes lança Fred en s'éloignant à la suite de Lee et Georges. 

- Je me demande bien ce qu'ils préparent…et cela m'étonnerait fort que Ginny acceptent d'entrer dans leur jeu! Dit Hermione en regardant les jumeaux qui s'étaient installés un peu plus loin.

- Bah, nous verrons bien… et comme ça, Percy aimera notre cadeau… enfin j'espère.

            Harry Keyliah et Hermione passèrent encore dix minutes à assurer à Ron que le cadeau qu'ils avaient choisit était très bien avant de sortir afin de se rendre dans les autres magasins du village. 

            Pendant la semaine qui suivit, les élèves étaient impatients de savoir que le tournoi allait reprendre le week-end. Pourtant, les professeurs accablaient les élèves de devoirs, surtout ceux de cinquième et de septième année. 

- Je vous rappelle que vous avez vos BUSE à la fin de l'année! Avait sèchement dit le professeur McGonnagall en entendant Seamus soupirer lorsqu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'ils s'entraînent plus sérieusement plutôt que de flâner dans les couloirs. Dès la semaine prochaine, nous apprendrons à transformer des humains en divers objets. C'est quelque chose de très important et d'essentiel pour pouvoir passer en classe supérieur car, dès l'année prochaine, vous apprendre à donner un nouveau physique aux hommes. Alors travailler si vous ne voulez pas redoubler votre année! 

            Ceci n'avait fait que démoraliser un peu plus les élèves qui peinaient déjà à transformer leurs tables en encriers. Harry lui par contre n'éprouvait aucune difficulté en cette matière grâce à sa faculté de se transformer en lion. Aucune matière ne lui posait d'ailleurs de véritable problème car sa puissance était nettement supérieur à celle d'un élève de cinquième année. À présent, Hermione, Ron et Keyliah faisaient également des progrès puisqu'ils se rapprochaient de leur animaux et gagnaient donc en puissance. 

            En botanique, il étudiant les plantes auxquelles les moldus prêtaient des vertus médicinales ce qui ennuyait la plupart d'entre eux qui auraient préféré travailler sur des plantes carnivores. Avec le professeur Flitwick, ils apprenaient un sortilège d'illusion. En SACM, ils continuaient d'étudier les Troxanes qui mesuraient environ deux mètres de long. Hagrid s'était vu dans l'obligation de leur aménager un enclos dans un coin du parc et de leur construire une sorte de cabane pour qu'ils puissent s'abriter du froid car leur taille ne leur permettait plus de partager le dortoir de leurs maîtres. Certains avaient l'air mal en point et cela demandait un effort considérable à Hagrid de ne pas les soigner car l adorait toutes les créatures magiques, même les plus dangereuses, bien que les Troxanes n'aient pour le moment montré aucun signe de danger. 

            Les cours de Potion étaient devenu un peu moins désagréables aux Gryffondor depuis les vacances de Noël et Rogue avait à plusieurs reprise retirer des points aux Serpentard, même s'il refusait toujours d'en ajouter aux autres maisons sauf en de très rares occasion ou il y était contraint. En DFCM, ils étudiaient à présent des sorts qui permettaient de se protéger des certains maléfices, tels que l'Expelliarmus. Sirius avait expliquer à ses élèves, comme il l'avait fait pour Harry au début de l'année que pour retrouver sa baguette, il suffisait de penser à avoir sa baguette dans ses mais, et celle-ci devait y apparaître, quelque soit la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait et que s'ils y mettaient suffisamment de volonté, le sort ne devrait avoir aucun effet sur eux et leurs baguettes ne devrais pas quitter leurs mains.

            Pendant les cours de duel, le troisième groupe s'exerçait à présent aux vrai duel sous les conseils de Sirius et de Melle Cadix. Arabella Figg participait également à ce cours mais elle avait préféré s'occuper du premier groupe afin d'aider le professeur Flitwick. Harry avait donc prit l'habitude d'affronter Sally qui faisait également de gros progrès. 

            En histoire de la magie, les quatre Gryffondor avaient pratiquement terminé leur dossier bien qu'il leur restait encore quatre mois pour le faire.

- Tant mieux! Comme ça, si nous le finissons avant, nous aurons une heure de libre le jeudi matin! Avait dit Ron d'un air réjouit lorsque Hermione leur avait annoncé que leur dossier était pratiquement terminé. 

            Quant aux cours de divinations, il étudiaient à présents les signes du destins. Le professeur Trelawney leur apprenaient à les déchiffrer et ne cessait de répéter à Harry que tous les signes qu'ils voyaient présageaient sa mort. 

            Le lundi, McGonnagall leur annonça que lors de la semaine précédant les vacances d'avril qui auraient lieu six semaines plus tard, ils passeraient des examens blancs afin qu'ils se préparent aux BUSE. Hermione parut scandalisé de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'il faut tout réviser depuis notre première année! Tout ça en cinq semaines! Mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione! Tu connais déjà tout cela par cœur! Lui dit Ron 

- Et puis il te restes encore cinq semaines, ce n'est pas rein tout de même! Lui dit Harry. 

- Je vais m'y mettre dès ce soir et vous feriez bien de faire comme moi! Leur dit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas pressé. 

            Keyliah qui n'avait pas suivit la conversation s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? Où va-t-elle? 

- A la bibliothèque! Dirent Ron et Harry d'une même voix après avoir échangé un regard.

- Comme toujours! Soupira Ron. Elle est horrifié de ne pas avoir pu apprendre plus tôt que nous allons passer nos BUSE blancs. Elle ne va pas pouvoir réviser autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu! 

- Je pense qu'elle a raison! Nous devrions la rejoindre et nous y mettre de suite! 

- Oh non Harry! Je crois qu'elle viens d'attraper le syndrome d'Hermione. 

- Vite! Il faut l'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh! Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard et qu'elle va pouvoir faire quelque chose! 

- Tu as raison! Il faut faire vite! Le temps manque! 

            Les deux garçons prirent chacun la jeune fille par un bras avant de partir d'un pas rapide vars la salle commune des Gryffondor. 

- Que vous êtes bêtes tous les deux! Et puis un peu de travail ne vous ferait pas de mal! Je rejoins Hermione. A ce soir dans la grande salle! Dit-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. 

            Le tableau de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser passer Keyliah. Harry et Ron se regardèrent. 

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas… je crois que bous devrions commencer notre devoir de divination… il nous suffira de voir notre mort à travers tout ce que nous verrons pendant la semaine prochaine… ça ne devrait pas être top dur! 

            Il passèrent donc le temps qu'il leur restait avant le dîner à rédiger un devoir de divination totalement farfelu dans lequel le moindre bruit d'insecte ou pas de travers qui arriverait la semaine suivante. 

            Le week-end, le premier match des quarts de finales aurait lieux. Il opposait l'équipe de BeauxBatons 3 à l'équipe 1 de Dumstrang, soit l'équipe de Krum qui était considérée comme la grande favorite. Les Gryffondor s'entraînaient plus dur que jamais pour accéder à la finale et battre cette équipe qui semblait imbattable à leurs yeux. 

            Les cours étaient plus fatigants que jamais et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que les élèves virent arriver le week-end et les élèves étrangers. Le lendemain, le match de Quidditch eu lieux sous une pluie battante qui s'était installé sur une grande partie de l'Angleterre depuis quelques jours. Pourtant, tous les élèves s'étaient assemblés dans les gradins pour assister au match. L'équipe française n'était pas mauvaise mais leur attrapeur ne pouvais rivaliser avec Krum. 

- Bienvenue à ce match, le premier des quart de finales, qui oppose l'équipe menée par le très célèbre attrapeur Vicktor Krum, héros de la dernière coupe du monde à l'équipe française menée par Samy Rendell, l'un des batteurs et qui est à la tête d'une excellent équipe. Les joueurs entrent sur le terrain. À gauche, les Français dans leurs robes blanches et bleus voici Jonathan Bluet, Marie Canonne, Jessica Gilet, les trois poursuiveurs, Mélanie Leguil, le gardien, ou devrais-je dire la gardienne, Richard Cotard, l'attrapeur et enfin, Emily Dias et Samy Rendell, les deux batteurs. À droite entrent en robes argents Karim Slitchef et Milie Vantreck, batteurs, Slyva Benk, Michael Runje et Franck Jusse poursuiveurs, Yoann Zamy, gardien et Vicktor Krum, attrapeur. Les deux gardiens se serrent la main et… le match commence! S'écria Lee Jordan dont la voix magiquement amplifié s'élevait de la tribune des professeurs. Le souafle est aussitôt intercepté par Gilet qui passe à Canonne, Bluet, Canonne, Gilet, Bluet, Bluet qui tire… magnifique arrêt du gardien Bulgare Zamy. 

            Pendant que l'action continuait, Harry observa Krum. Celui-ci, toujours sur son Eclair de Feu scrutait le terrain à la recherche du vif. L'attrapeuse française Emily Dias restait à une bonne distance de lui de peur de subir la feinte de Wronski dont Krum était un grand spécialiste. 

- Magnifique tir! Et BeauxBatons ouvre le score! 10 à 0 en faveur des français! Mais les bulgares passent aussitôt à l'attaque… Jusse tire et… Leguil parvient à stopper ce tir! Le niveau est décidément très élevé! 

            Une demi-heure plus tard, les français menaient toujours par 60-20. Krum avait tenté de faire sa feinte de Wronski mais l'attrapeuse française ne s'était pas laissée bernée et il avait échoué. Harry n'avait pas encore vu le vif d'or.

- Encore un but pour les français qui mènent 70-20 mais… magnifique attaque des trois poursuiveurs bulgares qui parviennent à marquer. 70-30. 

            À cet instant, Harry vit une petite lueur doré briller prés de la tribune des professeurs à travers la pluie qui continuait de tomber drue. Les deux attrapeur l'avaient également vu car ils s'élancèrent tous deux dans cette direction.

- Les deux attrapeurs viennent d'apercevoir le vif malgré la pluie! Ils se lancent à se poursuite. Dias est plus proche mais elle monte un Nimbus 2001 alors que Krum possède un Eclair de Feu. Il n'a donc aucun mal  parvenir à son niveau. Ils sont à présent au coude à coude. Le vif n'a toujours pas bougé et les deux attrapeurs arrivent à grande vitesse vers la tribune des professeurs… ils sont à présent tout proche et… je crois que c'est Krum qui prend le devant et… oui! Il a attrapé le vif d'or tandis que Emily Dias fait un virage serré pour éviter la collision avec les gradins. L'équipe 1 des Dumstrang remporte donc le match 180-70. 

            Le stade, les bulgares en particulier, avait exploser en applaudissement. Encore une fois, Krum venait de montrer son talent. 

            Le lendemain, les joueurs étrangers étaient repartis et le collège avait retrouvé un calme relatif. Harry passa la matinée avec Sirius et Remus et ses mais dans le salon de la pièce secrète que les deux adultes trouvaient magnifique. Après une conversation sur le Quidditch et sur le match de la veille, Harry pensa à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé à demander aux Maraudeurs avant. 

- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir… qu'est ce qu'est devenu Buck depuis l'année dernière?

            Sirius leva la tête et son visage sembla s'éclairer. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à l'hippogriffe qui avait contribué à sa fuite deux ans auparavant. 

- Il était chez Remus avant qu'il ne revienne à Poudlard et à présent… cela m'étonne d'Hagrid! 

- D'Hagrid? Tu veux dire qu'il est ici? À Poudlard?

            Sirius acquiesça. Remus affichait un sourire bienveillant devant l'air surpris qu'avaient prit le visage des trois adolescents. Seule Keyliah ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et de qui ils parlaient. 

- Et qui est ce Buck très exactement? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- C'est vrai que tu n'est pas au courant, nous ne t'en avons jamais parlé… dit Harry songeur. 

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un hippogriffe? Demanda Hermione. 

            La réponse étant négative, Hermione lui expliqua rapidement ce q'était un hippogriffe avant d'expliquer à Keyliah l'épisode du retourneur de temps et comment, grâce à Buck, Sirius, que tout le monde prenait pour un assassin aux trousse de Harry, avait pu échappé au baiser du détraqueur. 

- Je crois qu'une petite visite à Hagrid s'impose… dit Ron une fois que la prefete eut terminé ses explications. 

- Oui mais pus tard… il est l'heure du déjeuner dit Remus avant de se lever, rapidement imité par Ron dont l'estomac était, comme toujours, vide. 

            Après un repas copieux, les quatre Gryffondor se rendirent chez Hagrid. Celui-ci, ravi de les voir leur ouvrit rapidement la porte avant de les inviter à s'asseoir et de leur proposer des gâteaux ainsi qu'une tasse de thé. 

- Non-merci Hagrid, c'est gentil mais nous sortons de table, lui répondit Harry tout en caressant Crockdur qui leur avait sauté dessus dès leur entré. 

- Et puis nous avons appris que vous nous cachiez quelque chose… lui dit Ron sur un ton réprobateur. 

            L'expression du demi-géant leur indiqua clairement qu'il ne voyait pas où ils voulaient en venir. 

- Oui, un certain hippogriffe… continua Hermione. 

            L'expression interrogative de Hagrid se transforma en une grand sourire. 

- c'est vrai! J'avais oublié de vous le dire! Le professeur Lupin me l'a ramené en m'expliquant ce qu'il avait fait… venez! 

            La pluie avait cessé de tomber pendant la nuit mais le ciel toujours aussi menaçant ne laissé pas présager que le soleil allait réapparaître. Hagrid les entraîna dans le petit jardin à l'arrière de sa maison. Près de la lisière de la foret interdite, un petit abris avait été construit par ses soins afin de protéger de la pluie un animal au corps mi cheval, mi aigle que les trois adolescents n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître. Ils s'inclinèrent devant l'animal, bientôt imité par Keyliah à qui Hermione avait expliqué à peu près tout ce qu'elle savait sur ces animaux pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Buck regarda longuement les petit groupe, les forçant à ne pas ciller du regard avant de s'incliner à son tour. 

- J'ai été tellement heureux de le revoir entier et vivant quand le professeur lupin me l'a ramené. Et puis, je suis fière de lui! Il a aidé ton parrain. 

            Harry sourit. Ils retournèrent chez Hagrid où Crockdur les attendait, le regard fixé sur l'abris de Buck.

- Il n'a pas vu d'un très bon œil le retour de Buck mais il s'y fait, dit Hagrid en forçant le chien à entrer à l'intérieur bien que celui-ci garde le regard fixé sur la porte, comme si à tout instant elle allait s'ouvrir sur buck.

            Après avoir discuter encore quelques instants, Hermione leur rappela qu'ils devaient travailler leurs BUSE blanc, ce que Hagrid approuva. Les quatre Gryffondor reprirent donc le chemin de la salle commune sous un ciel qui était de plus en plus menaçant. Les élèves de septième année étaient occupés à réviser leurs ASPIC blanc qu'ils passaient la même semaine que les cinquième année devaient passer les BUSE blanc. La salle commune était donc assez calme bien qu'il y régnait un bruit de fond du aux autres élèves qui, ne pouvant sortir sans risquer de se faire mouille, étaient tous dans la salle commune et parlaient. 

            Après dix minutes, Hermione décréta que le bruit n'avait pas sa place dans la salle commune cet après midi. Elle se leva donc et demanda aux élèves de se taire en mettant en avant son insigne de préfète.

- Hermione la préfète parfaite reprend du service en raison d'examen blanc à préparer! Plaisanta Ron en regardant sa petite amie qui réprimandait deux élèves de quatrième année dont le jeu de carte venait d'exploser.

            En effet, depuis le début de l'année, elle avait montré à ses amis que son rôle de préfète ne la ferait pas changer et que jamais elle ne deviendrait comme Percy. Elle veillait à ce que la salle commue reste calme mais rien de plus. Elle revint s'asseoir avec ses amis et reprit ses révisions. 

            Un peu avant quatre heures, Ron et Harry se rendirent à leur entraînement de Quidditch sous une pluie battante, la tête encore peine de composition de potions complexes. L'entraînement fut rude mais aucun joueurs ne s'en plaint. C'est donc trempé qu'ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires deux heures plus tard. Après s'être séché et changés, il regagnèrent le château. 

            Cette nuit là, Harry fut réveillé par une douleur aiguë à sa cicatrice. En prenant soin de ne pas éveillé Keyliah qui dormait ses bras noués autour de son buste, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se passa un peu d'eau glacée sur le visage avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet. La douleur de sa cicatrice avait disparut mais celle-ci était encore un peu rouge. Cela faisait longtemps que sa cicatrice ne l'avait pas éveillé au milieu de la nuit et Harry se doutait que ce n'était pas sans raison. Un excès de rage de Voldemort ou un massacre de ses mangemorts? C'est anxieux qu'il se dirigea vers le salon après s'être habillé. Il n'était pas tout à fait cinq heures mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien qu'il se recouche car il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir et il n'avait pas envie de réveiller Keyliah qui ne s'était apparemment pas apparut de son absence. 

            En entrant dans le salon, il entendit du bruit qui semblait provenir de la cuisine. Il se dirigea dans cette direction avec une discrétion féline, sa baguette étroitement serrée dans sa main. Mais ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit dans la cuisine n'avait rien de très dangereux. En effet, Harry reconnu Liksy. Il rangea sa baguette avant de s'éclaircir la voix pour que l'Elfe le remarque. 

- Harry Potter monsieur! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! Lui dit l'elfe de sa petite voix aiguë. 

- Bonjour Liksy. Je suis très content de te voir moi aussi mais… comment se fait-il que tu sois ici et non pas dans les cuisines de Poudlard. 

- Je suis à votre service et à celui de monsieur Black. Je suis ici si vous avez envie de quoi que se soit. Il vous suffit de m'appeler et j'arrive. Voulez-vous que je vous prépare votre petit déjeuner. 

- Non merci, je descendrais pour le prendre dans la grande salle. Par contre je veux bien quelque chose à boire si cela ne te dérange pas… 

            Harry n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Liksy s'avançait vers lui, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. 

- Merci Liksy. À plus tard.

            Harry s'installa dans le salon sur l'un des grands et confortables sofas. Il réfléchissait. Il savait qu'il avait fait un rêve mais il était incapable de dire en quoi il consistait. En pourtant, si sa cicatrice c'était manifesté, c'était bien que son rêve avait un rapport avec le Seigneur de Ténèbres. 

            Lorsque Keyliah se leva à son tour, elle trouva Harry toujours installé sur le sofa, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres ce qui eut pour effet de le faire revenir à la réalité. Il regarda alors la jeune fille avant de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser, ce qui la fit basculer sur le canapé derrière elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent une petite voix. 

- Volez-vous autre chose… oh pardon! Je vous dérange! Je m'en vais…

- Non Liksy, tu ne nous dérange pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est que j'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver et je me suis dit que vous vouiez peut être autre chose, répondit-elle en tirant ses longues oreilles devant ses grands yeux ambres.

- Non merci Liksy, je crois que nous allons descendre prendre notre petit déjeuner… j'était juste venue chercher Harry… d'ailleurs, s'il voulait bien se lever, je pourrais peut-être respirer à nouveau. 

            Toujours en tenant ses oreilles devant ses yeux, Liksy repartit dans la cuisine tandis que Harry se levait. Puis il transplana dans le couloir proche du tableau de la grosse dame qui était toujours vide. En chemin, Harry raconta à Keyliah ce qu'il s'était passé le matin et qui l'avait réveillé. 

- J'espère que c'était une fausse alerte!

- Nous le saurons dès que nous recevrons la gazette du sorcier, lui dit Keyliah, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le réconforter. 

            Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à leur table. Un peu pus tard, Hermione t Ron les y rejoignirent. Hermione remarqua que Harry avait le regard braqué sur les fenêtres et Keyliah leur expliqua ce que Harry lui avait dit quelques instant plus tôt. Elle termina alors que les hiboux entraient dans un bruit de froissement de plumes et de bruissement d'ailes. Harry reçut son exemplaire de la gazette dont il se saisit aussitôt. 

- Oh non! C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais! Dit-il dépité en regardant les gros titres de la première page dont l'un annonçait "Meurtre au ministère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres frappe haut".

            En lisant l'article situé sur la page suivante, Harry ne fut pas rassuré, bien au contraire. Voldemort avait en effet frappé haut! 

            "_Encore une fois la nuite dernière la marque des Ténèbres a illuminé de sa sinistre lumière le visages de Aurors arrivés malheureusement trop tard dans cette rue bien connue de Londres, Merlin's Road, célèbre pour les nombreux sorciers de renom qu'elle a hébergé et qu'elle héberge encore. _

_            Cette nuit, c'est au-dessus du numéro 24 que la terrifiante marque lumineuse a plané répandant sa terreur dans la rue. Les employé du ministère sont arrivé et n'ont malheureusement pu que constater la sombre vérité. M Fudge, notre ministre de la magie est mort cette nuit de la main de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou de l'un de ses vils serviteurs, de même que sa femme, Mme Fudge. _

_            C'est peut être ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait à faire payer à notre regretté Ministre de la magie de ne pas avoir cru à son retour dès qu'il lui a été annoncé l'année dernière. _

_            Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'agit là d'un nouveau drame pour la communauté magique. Le ministère nous a fait savoir qu'un nouveau ministre serait nommé dès la semaine prochaine. Il ne nous reste plus qu'a espéré que celui-ci prendra plus au sérieux la menace qui recommence à planer sur le monde sorcier et moldu._

_            Marius Spelt, reporter à la gazette du sorcier."___

            Dans la salle, l'atmosphère était lourde. Tous les élèves connaissaient la nouvelle et tous étaient horrifiés. Si le ministre de la magie s'était fait tuer, personne n'était à l'abri. Dans la salle, seul la table des Serpentard semblait insensible à la nouvelle. La panique commençait à naître chez les élèves. C'est ce moment que le directeur choisit pour se lever et s'adresser à ses élèves affolés. Aussitôt, les élèves arrêtèrent de parler bien qu'un léger bruit de fond persiste. 

- Je sais que la nouvelle que nous venons d'apprendre est tragique mais il faut que nous restions calmes. Des mesures nouvelles de sécurisées vont être rapidement prises. De plus, vous êtes en sécurité lorsque vous êtes à Poudlard. Si vous avez la moindre question, le moindre problème, n'oubliez pas que les professeurs et moi-même sommes à votre écoute. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. 

            Dumbledore se rassit et les élèves se remirent à parler entre eux jusqu'à l'heure où ils se levèrent pour aller en cours. 

            Pendant le cours de divination, Harry sentit quelque chose lui monter le long de la jambe et s'enrouler autour de son bras. Il reconnut ZigZag son serpent.

- ZigZag, c'est toi? Dit-il en fourchelang, suffisamment bas pour que seul Keyliah et Ron assis à la même table que lui puissent l'entendre. 

- Oui Harry, c'est moi.

- Mais comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas vu entrer dans la salle?

- Je peux me rendre invisible. 

- Et tu peux faire beaucoup d'autres choses comme ça? 

- Oui mais tu les découvriras au fur et à mesure, je te fais confiance pour cela. 

- Harry? 

- Oui Ron?

- A qui parles-tu?

- Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais! Vous ne comprenez pas! Je parlais avec ZigZag. Il peut se rendre invisible, tu savais ça? 

- Et il peut aussi monter aux échelles? Demanda Keyliah septique.

            Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils.

- Ben oui, pour entrer dans cette pièce, il faut monter une échelle! 

- Et comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans la pièce? Reprit Harry en Fourchelang.

- Je suis capable de transplaner auprès de mon maître… et si tu as un problème et que tu as besoin de moi, je transplane aussitôt à tes cotés! 

            Le lendemain, pendant le cours d'entraînement, ils continuèrent à s'entraîner au duel, chose qu'il faisait depuis trois semaines. Harry se battait avec Sirius et s'entraînait à tous les sorts qu'il avait appris grâce aux livres de Gryffondor. La puissance dont il faisait égalait largement celle de Sirius et il serait bientôt plus puissant que lui. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que sa puissance augmenterait progressivement jusqu'à sa majorité c'est à dire ses dix-sept ans. Pourtant, il était déjà plus puissant que la majorité des sorciers adultes. 

            En duel également, les élèves avaient remarqué que Harry montrait des aptitudes spéciales en duel mais aussi une puissance supérieure a la leur ainsi qu'à certains professeurs, même s'ils ignoraient d'où elle lui provenait exactement. En effet, de même que Harry avait ressentit l'année précédente après la cinquième tache l'aura de Dumbledore, on pouvait ressentir la puissance de Harry lorsqu'il lançait certains sorts.

            En DCFM, il apprenait à lancer un sort de bouclier suffisamment puissant pour repousser plusieurs sorts. La plupart des élèves étaient ravis d'apprendre des sorts de défense même si certains, les Serpentard en particulier, râlaient, comme toujours. 

            Jennifer faisait des visites fréquentes au château pour mieux connaître les deux adolescents et elle continuait également de chercher la salle secrète de Helga Poufsouffle. Sally, avec l'aide de Harry et de sa meilleure amie, Emilie,  à qui elle avait tout raconté avait trouvé sa salle lors de la deuxième semaine du mois de mars et y avait invité le jeune homme. La pièce se trouvait en face de la salle commune des Serdaigle et était gardée par un immense aigle, celui du blason de Serdaigle et qui serait bientôt l'Animagus de Sally. La chambre dans laquelle Harry pénétra à la suite de Sally était un peu plus petite que la sienne et entièrement décorée en bleu et bronze. Une magnifique salle de bain se situait derrière une porte tandis qu'une autre ouvrait sur un bureau et une bibliothèque. 

- Ma chambre ne possède pas d'autre pièce comme la tienne, dit Sally qui avait visité la chambre de Harry. 

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas découvert les autres pièces tout de suite. C'est Eldye qui m'en a parlé à Noël. Alors qui sait, peut être que tu découvriras d'autre pièce pour pâques! 

- Qui sais, dit la jeune fille un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai commencé l'apprentissage des livres. 

- C'est très bien. Comme cela, mardi, tu pourras t'exercer aux sorts avec moi. Et quand tu auras appris tous les livres, nous pourrons confronter les pouvoir de Godric Gryffondor à ceux de Rowenda Serdaigle! 

- C'est une idée oui. 

- Je suis honoré de rencontrer l'héritier de ce cher Godric Gryffondor, dit l'aigle qui gardait l'entrée de la pièce et qui, jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux. 

- Harry, je te présente Servolent. C'était la forme animagus de Rowenda Serdaigle. Elle en a fait un tableau auquel elle a donné une personnalité avant de lui lancer un sort afin qu'il ne s'éveille que lorsque je l'aurais trouvé. 

- Comme pour Eldye, lui dit Harry. 

- Vos ancêtres était tous deux très ingénieux, tout comme Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. 

- Vous connaissiez bien Godric?

- Oui. Il était très amical. Il est souvent venu dans cette pièce. Lui et Rowenda s'entendais très bien. D'ailleurs, ton aura est très semblable à la sienne. Comme lui, tu es courageux et noble. 

            Harry sourit. Quelques instants plus tard, il rejoignait ses amis dans la salle commune. En ce vendredi soir,, Hermione avait décidé qu'il pouvait ne pas réviser, ce qui avait ravi les deux garçons. 

- Bataille explosive? Proposa Ron lorsque Harry s'installa face à lui en prenant Keyliah par la taille. 

            Jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, ils jouèrent dont aux cartes. La seule interruption fut lorsque les jumeaux entrèrent en trombe dans la salle commune. Il revenaient apparemment d'une expédition puisqu'ils cachèrent quelque chose dans leur poche. Certainement leur dernière invention! Se dit Harry. 

Les élèves étrangers étaient arrivés à 17H30 et à présents, Français, Anglais, Italiens et Bulgares étaient tous installés dans la grande salle en train de profiter du repas qui leur était servit. Les Bulgares et les Français étaient venus en nombre réduit puisque le match du lendemain opposerait deux équipes italiennes mais tous les joueurs étaient présents dans la salle. Vicktor parlait avec Ron et Harry. Il était très intéressé par les performances du Tempête de Lumière qu'il n'avait jamais essayé. Harry lui expliqua donc qu'il était beaucoup plus rapide que l'Eclair de Feu bien que les deux balais soient aussi maniables l'un que l'autre. Le plus du Tempête de Lumière reposait surtout dans le lien qui l'unissait au balai. 

            À la fin du repas, Dumbledore souhaita une bonne nuit aux élèves et chacun regagna sa salle commune ou son dortoir. 

            Le lendemain, les élèves étaient encore une fois nombreux dans le stade. Cette fois, ce n'était pas la pluie mais le vent qui venait perturber les joueurs sur leurs balais. Dans les gradins, Harry vit Angelina et Alicia assise un peu plus loin sur le banc et Laura qui était en train de s'asseoir. Il chercha Georges et Fred sans parvenir à les trouver ce qui le surpris. Non seulement ces deux là ne manquaient jamais un match de Quidditch mais en plus, le mercredi, il avait demandé à toute l'équipe d'assister au match car, s'ils battaient les Serpentard, ils rencontreraient les gagnant de ce match. Ron qui avait suivit le regard du son ami en était arrivé au même résultat, Fred et Georges n'étaient pas là. 

- Je me demanda bien ce qui est assez intéressant pour dissuader mes frères d'assister à ce match! 

- Il faudra leur poser la question. 

            Quelques seconde après, la vois magiquement amplifiée de Lee Jordan retentit dans le stade. 

- Bienvenue à ce match de Quidditch qui va opposer deux équipes italiennes: l'équipe 3 et l'équipe 4. Voici, habillés de vert, Dianna et Clara Ricci et Ricardo Derris, les poursuiveurs, Silvio Lamy et Marc Safi, les batteurs, Nicolas Valiez, attrapeur et Camille Claim, gardien et capitaine pour l'équipe de Stalinsi 4. Face à eux, en violet, voici qui entrent Karlie Wassy, Milie Stolia et Nick Flavio, les trois poursuiveurs, Karolina Esteban et Mike Gaio, les deux batteurs, Sylvain Zio le gardien et enfin, Cyril Chapuis, attrapeur et capitaine. Les deux capitaines serrent la main, Mme Bibine lâche les balles et… ça y est, le match peut commencer! Le souafle est immédiatement intercepté par l'équipe 3 Ricci, Ricci, Derris, Ricci, Derris et… but! Après seulement quinze seconde de jeu, l'équipe a est d'ors et déjà mené 10-0. Mais celle-ci compte bien rattraper son retard puisque Stolia s'empare du souafle qu'elle passe à Wassy, Stolia, Wassy, Flavio, Sto… magnifique coup de batte de la part de Safi qui parvient à faire lâcher le souafle qui est aussitôt récupéré par Derris. Mais Stalinsi 4 ne semble pas prête à se laisser faire aussi facilement! Karolina Esteban envoie un cognard à Clara Ricci qui tenait le souafle et permet ainsi à son équipe de le récupérer et de rattraper son retard grâce à Stolia qui marque. Ricci semble mal en point après le conard qu'elle a reçu mais elle s'empare tout de même du souffle et fonce vers les buts adverse et… magnifique arrêt du gardien. À présent, il y a dons égalité entre… 

            Lee Jordan s'interrompit. Sur le terrain, les deux attrapeurs fonçaient en direction du sol. 

- Je crois que les attrapeurs ont aperçut le vif. Oui, ils se lancent à sa poursuite dans une descente en piqué. À présent, il remonte en chandelle, toujours derrière la petite balle doré. Chapuis est légèrement en retard sur Valiez mais celui-ci possède un nimbus 2000 tandis que Chapuis monte le dernier des nimbus 2002 qui est malgré tout moins performant que le Tempête de Lumière de Potter qui… 

- Jordan! Même lorsqu'il n'est pas là, vous parlez de ce balai! 

- Oui pardon professeur. Chapuis rattrape petit à petit son retard. Les deux attrapeurs sont à présent au coude à coude. Ils suivent toujours le vif qui fait des siennes, les obligeant à enchaîner descentes en piqués et remontées en chandelles à une allure folle. Mais… oui, cette fois, le vif n'est pas décidé à remonter. Il descend plus bas vers le sol, toujours poursuivit par les deux Italiens. 

            Sur le terrain, toute action avait cessé. Tous les joueurs avaient les yeux rivés sur les attrapeurs et des encouragement fusaient de toutes part. 

- Lequel sera le premier des deux à abandonner ? Valiez redresse enfin son balai tandis que Chapuis continue de descendre. La collision semble inévitable et… Whaou! Il parvient, contre toutes attente à redresser son balai et à attraper le vif! Le seul joueur qui ai déjà fait cela, hormis Vicktor Krum et Harry Potter, jeune prodige du…

- Jordan, donnez-moi ce micro que je donne le score.

- Mais…

- Le match se termine donc sur le score de 160-10 en faveur de l'équipe 4 annonça McGonnagall. 

- ...Qui rencontrera donc lors de la demi-finale le gagnant de match Gryffondor/Serpentard. Termina la voix de Lee Jordan. 

            Les quatre Gryffondor quittèrent le stade et se rendirent directement dans la salle commune où il n'y avait toujours aucune trace des Jumeaux. Ils demandèrent à Lee qui ne savait pas non plus où ils se trouvaient. Les deux garçons consentirent à travailler avec leurs amies pour leurs révisions. 

Ils descendirent ensuite dîner, toujours sans avoir trouvé les Jumeaux. Ceux-ci arrivèrent quelques instants après eux. Harry leur fit signe de s'approcher et ils vinrent s'asseoir près du quatuor. Sans laisser le temps à Harry d'ouvrir la bouche, Fred commença.

- Désolé mais nous n'avons pas pu assister au match.

- Tout cela à cause du notre professeur de potion adoré… 

- Qui n'a pas apprécié que nous lui volions du Véritaserum. 

- Il vous a mis une retenue! Un samedi après midi! Pendant un match de Quidditch! S'indigna Harry.

- Vous lui avait volé du Véritaserum! S'indigna à son tour Hermione. 

- Comme si nous ne lui avions jamais rien volé dans son armoire personnelle! Lui dit Ron. Et pouvons nous savoir à quoi vous a servi cette potion? 

- Vous allez rapidement le savoir… dit-il en regardant la table des Serpentard. Avant la fin du repas, les Serpentard aurons bien des secrets à nous avouer … 

            Harry regarda la table des Serpentard avec horreur. Bien qu'il n'ait pas pu prévenir Malefoy à chacune des nombreuses blagues que les Jumeaux avaient faites depuis Halloween, celle-ci pouvait se montrer encore plus grave. En effet, après avoir prit ce puissant sérum de vérité, rien ne l'empêcherait de révéler qu'il avait rejoint les rang de Dumbledore aux autres Serpentard ou d'annoncer aux Weasley qu'il sortait avec leur jeune sœur. 

            Pendant tout le repas, Harry épia donc la table des Serpentard et scrutait tout ce qui pouvait être suspect. Plusieurs fois, son regard avait croisé celui de Drago mais le Serpentard n'avait pas comprit le message que le Gryffondor voulait lui faire passer. 

- Et comment, ça marche votre truc? Demanda Harry qui, arrivé au dessert, n'avait toujours pas vu se manifester les effets de la dernière invention des Jumeaux. Et combien de temps cela va-t-il durer?

- Cela ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps. Enfin, nous ne savons pas trop. 

- Une chose est sure, cela ne devrait plus tarder à se manifester…

            Les jumeaux reprirent leur conversation avec Lee sans donner à Harry plus d'information. Puis tout d'un coup, le silence se fit à la table des Serpentard. Ceux-ci se mirent alors à perler ensemble. Ils avouaient tous leur secret. Le plus embarrassant de leur secret, le plus inavouables. Tous étaient en train de les dire tout haut. Tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs les regardaient étonnée. Harry lui était soulagé. Ils parlaient tous ensemble, et rien de ce qu'il ne disait n'était compréhensible. 

- Nous n'avions pas pensé à cela! Dit Fred abasourdit. 

- Hum… mais au moins, nous savons qu'ils fonctionne.

- Et c'est quoi le nom exacte de votre invention? Demanda Keyliah. 

- TellThrue. 

            Alors qu'ils sortaient de la grande salle en compagnie de Ginny, Fred et Georges, Harry vit Drago s'approcher d'eux. Il vit Ginny se raidit mais elle ne dit rien. Celui-ci lui prit la main. Ils étaient arrivés aux pieds des marches du grand escaliers qui menait dans les étages. La plupart des élèves s'était déjà dispersé mais Fred et Georges, voyant que Ginny et le quatuor ne les suivait plus, ils s'immobilisèrent donc au milieu de l'escalier. 

- Ginny je…

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais! 

- Mais je t'aime! 

- Je… Drago je…

- Lâche ma sœur! 

            Fred venait d'empoigner Malefoy par le bras.

- Non Fred, laisse-le!  

- Ginny, je crois que tu leur dois quelques explications, intervint Ron. Venez, allons dans la salle commune, nous allons tout vous expliquer. Harry?

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

            Seuls quelques élèves avaient assisté à la scène et Hermione les dispersa rapidement afin de pouvoir parler à Drago tranquillement. 

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris! Tu sais très bien que Fred et Georges n'étaient au courant de rein! Personne ne savait!

- Je suis désolé… je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. J'ai été pris d'une envie irrésistible d'aller dire à tout le monde que j'aimais Ginny je… excusez-moi! 

- µJe crois que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Drago. C'est à cause de la blague de Fred et Georges. Le Véritaserum peut avoir des effets secondaires sur certaines personnes. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils l'ont associé mais l'effet à du être à retardement pour toi. Tu ne voulais surtout pas que ce secret soit révélé, et c'est donc ce secret que tu allais énoncer! 

- Tu crois que Ginny va m'en vouloir?

- De toute façon, ils l'auraient bien appris un jour ou l'autre alors! Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Le rassura Harry. Retourne dans ta salle commune, nous nous verrons demain.

            Les trois Gryffondor regagnèrent leur salle commune où ils trouvèrent les quatre Weasley en grande conversation. Harry s'installa donc en compagnie de Keyliah et d'Hermione un peu plus loin. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les Weasley les rejoignirent. Ginny abordait un sourire ravi. Ron derrière elle semblait soulagés tandis que les Jumeaux avait une expression indescriptible, placée entre l'envie d'aller tuer Drago, le bonheur pour leur petite sœur et le dégoût pour celui qui était son copain. 

- Harry? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? 

- Il voulait s'excuser. Il n'était pas maître de ce qu'il faisait. C'est l'un des effets de la dernière invention de tes frères! 

- Au moins, elle aura servi à quelque chose celle là! Dit Fred qui semblait pensif.

- Tu airais du nous le dire avant Gin', lui dit Georges.

- J'avais peur de votre réaction. Vous avez vu la tête que vous avez fait quand je vous ai dit que nous sortions ensemble? 

- Oui, mais nous aurions comprit! De plus, si Ron lui a pardonné et que tu sors avec, c'est forcément qu'il n'est pas nous le croyions. 

- Merci Fred.

- Dès demain, nous lui parlerons. Et je vais écrire à maman, lui promis Georges

- Ecrire à maman? Mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas sœurette, nous lui dirons que pour ces vacances, notre petite sœur a quelqu'un à nous présenter. Elle et papa comprendrons également. Et puis à la maison, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous cacher! 

            Ginny se laissa facilement convaincre par ses trois frères et tous quatre écrivirent donc une lettre à leurs parents pour les prévenir qu'il fallait compter un invité de plus. Puis ils se rendirent discrètement à la volière pour envoyer la lettre avec Coq. Puis il regagnèrent leur salle commune ou ils discutèrent longtemps de Ginny et de Drago. 

Voilà, le chapitre 16 est terminé, un peu plus court que se que j'avais prévu au départ mais c'est parce que je l'ai coupé en deux. J'espère seulement que j'aurait suffisamment d'idée pour que le chapitre 17 soit long.

Bref, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Je suis en vacances et je vais donc pouvoir écrire mes chapitre et les poster plus rapidement (enfin j'espère!) vous aurez donc plus souvent des nouvelle de moi. Qui a dit ah non pas de chance! Qu'il se dénonce immédiatement! 

Bon, sinon, a part ça, je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui sont en période d'examen et bonne vacance à tous les autre. 

Kaiera: c'est une bonne idée oui en effet. Je crois que je vais m'en servir, merci. Et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier mon histoire. Biz

Tiffany: oui, Harry va pouvoir utiliser l'ancienne magie et merci pour ton review, ça m'a fait plaisir, d'autant que j'ai remarqué que tu étais l'une des première à m'en avoir envoyé. Ca fait plaisir! Bisous

Solar: Merci. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais je t'ai laissé un review pour ta fic que je trouva d'ailleurs super. D'ailleurs, à tous ceux qui lise ceci, allez lire à la découverte d'une nouvelle vie, cette fic est original, ça change beaucoup, le concept est super. 

Philippe Gryffondor. Merci, tes review me font toujours plaisir.

Marie-Josée : oui en effet, j'avais fait un erreur mais je l'ai corrigée et tu as été la seule à me le signaler. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Biz

tolede: oui, je sais que le rupture avec Cho est un peu rapide mais c'est qu'elle commençais à m'énerver celle la vois tu! Mais bon, je crois qu'elle va vite s'en remettre. Sinon, je suis contente que tu apprécie l'histoire. Bisous.

Harryjo : merci beaucoup!!! 

Zag: je confirme, ça fait très plaisir les review! Alors je te remercie de m'en laisser un et j'espère que tu m'en laisseras d'autre et que l'histoire continueras de te plaire. 

Godric: merci pur ta longue review et moi aussi ça me saoule lorsque un auteur lâche un fic en plein milieu mais bon, c'est comme ça, il faut s'y faire. Et en effet, j'ai lu beaucoup de fics dont je me suis un peu inspirer pour la mienne, je l'avoue, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. J'espère que mon histoire va continuer à te plaire. biz.

Dimitri: oui, je sais que l'on ne distingue pas la puissance de Harry mais c'est parce qu'il ne s'est pas encore battu et qu'il ne la possède pas encore dans sa totalité mais on va bientôt la découvrir, je te le promet. 

Voilà. Et bien, comme tout à une fin, je vous annonce que celle cette fic est proche. Je pense qu'elle aura un vingtaine de chapitre, peut-être un peu plus, cela va surtout dépendre de mon inspiration. 

À la prochaine

Biz

Liv'


	17. Calme

Et voilà encore un chapitre ! alors je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le terminer mais j'ai un problème avec Word qui s'ouvrait plus mais bon, tout est réglé. 

Disclamer : je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écriture de cette fic et rien ne m'appartient, ni les lieux, ni les perso, ni rien ! (sauf quelques petits perso que vous reconnaîtrez !) 

Voilà, bonne lecture !

XVII. Calme.

            Le lendemain, une fois que le quatuor et les Weasley eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent dans le parc, dans un endroit tranquille où ils furent rapidement rejoint par Drago. 

- Et bien… commença Fred, il y a quelque chose que nous voudrions te dire. 

- Oui, nous voulons nous excuser. Hier, lorsque nous t'avons vu avec Ginny, nous l'avons très mal pris. Et même sur le chemin, nous t'en voulions sans aucune bonne raison, sinon ce que nous savions de toi… ou pus exactement de ton père et de ses activités. 

- Mais elle nous a expliquer bien des choses par la suite et nous sommes désolés de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance alors qu'elle-même le faisait. 

- Pour nous faire pardonner, fini par dire Georges à Drago qui avait rejoint Ginny dont il avait prit la main, nous t'informons que tu es convié au mariage de Percy et que tu pourras ainsi passer deux semaines avec Ginny sans te cacher.

- Et puis, si j'ai tout comprit, tu voulais que Ginny nous dise tout non? C'est le meilleur moyen de le dire au reste de la famille! S'empressa de préciser Ron en voyant que Malefoy allait protester.  

- Bon! Et bien je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à accepter! 

            Ginny sourit à Drago et serra sa main un peu plus dans la sienne. Les autres les laissèrent seuls et regagnèrent le château où ils se réchauffèrent. 

- Et quand doivent avoir lieux les élections pour élire le nouveau ministre? Demanda Ron en s'installant près de feu. 

- Cet après midi je crois. Nous aurons les résultas ce soir, demain matin au plus tard, lui apprit Hermione. 

- Je me demande bien qui cela va être. Et comment se passent les élections ici? 

- Je ne suis pas sure mais je crois que c'est les directeurs des départements qui choisissent plusieurs candidats puis c'est un conseil qui vote et qui élit le meilleur après de longs discours. 

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Mione, lui dit Ron. Moi-même, j'ignore cela alors que je vis dans le monde sorcier depuis toujours! 

            Après le déjeuner, les quatre amis se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour continuer leurs révisions. 

- Heureusement que nous avons nos entraînements de Quidditch! Dit Ron tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stade. Sinon, je crois que nous deviendrons vraiment fous. Imagine! Depuis qu'elles savent que nous avons nos BUSE blanc, Hermione et Keyliah ne font que réviser! 

            Harry acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était vrai que les deux filles révisaient pendant la grande majorité de leur temps libre et que leur seule échappatoire était le Quidditch. L'entraînement de ce dimanche fit très dure. En effet, Harry préparait son équipe en prévision du match contre les Serpentard qui, c'était bien connu, n'avait aucun scrupule et trichait allègrement. 

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que le match dure le moins longtemps possible. Fred et Georges, il va vous falloir être le plus vigilant possible et protéger le mieux possible les filles. Ron, essaie d'arrêter le plus de balles possible et je vais, quant à moi, essayer d'attraper le vif assez rapidement, leur dit Harry à la fin de leur entraînement. 

            Les joueurs acquiescèrent et tous regagnèrent les vestiaires en silence, épuisés encore une fois par leur séance d'entraînement. 

- Je crois que tu te montre encore plus dure que Dubois en tant qu'entraîneur, dit Fred à Harry alors qu'ils se rendaient dans leur salle commune.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord! Et tes entraînements sont meilleurs que les siens. Comme ça, nous sommes sur de les battre ces maudis Serpentard! Dit Katie, ravie. 

- Et toi Laura, qu'en penses-tu? Lui demanda Alicia.

- Je ne pourrais pas te comparer à Dubois puisque je ne e connais pas, mais une chose est sur, ce n'est pas seulement le match contre les Serpentard que nous allons gagner, c'est le tournoi, et c'est grâce à toi! 

- Ouais! Approuva Ron. 

            Harry avait rougit devant tant de compliments.

- Merci à tous… mais vous savez, si nous gagnions, c'est surtout grâce à vous! Seul, je ne serais rien! Et merci à vous de me faire autant confiance, cela m'aide beaucoup. 

- Ah! Vous voilà enfin! S'écria Hermione dès qu'ils eurent mis un pied dans la salle commune. Le professeur McGonnagall et venue nous dire qu'il fallait que nous soyons tous dans la grande salle à dix-neuf heures précises. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un quart d'heure. Dépêchons! 

            Tous les Gryffondor descendirent donc à la site des deux préfets dans la salle commune. 

- Tu vois Hermione, nous ne sommes pas en retard! Lui dit Keyliah alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leur table. Il n'y a que les Poufsouffle qui soient déjà là, et encore, il en manque. 

            En effet, dans grande salle à l'exception de la table des Gryffondor où tous les élèves étaient présents, seule la table des Poufsouffle comptait plus de dix élèves. 

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi il fallait absolument que nous soyons tous présents? Demanda Harry à Hermione. 

- Voyons Harry, réfléchit! Lui dit Hermione en lui jetant un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était déçue qu'il l'ignora. 

            Harry interrogea Ron du regard qui semblait aussi ignorant que lui, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. 

            Peu à peu, les élèves entraient dans la grande salle et à dix-neuf heures, il ne manquait personne. 

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes tous ici à l'heure. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui ont eut lieu les élections au poste de ministre de la magie. Les résultats seront connus d'ici quelques instants et c'est pour vous les annoncer que je vous ai demandé d'être ici. Les candidats sont M. Malefoy, M. Diggory, M. Lyre et M. Payn. Je pense que nous n'avons plus beaucoup à attendre. 

            Pendant encore quelques instants, les élèves attendirent que le directeur reprenne la parole dans le plus grand silence. Puis celui-ci reçut un message par hibou express. 

- Voici le nom du nouveau ministre de la magie. C'est Ryan Lyre… Je sais que pour vous cela ne change pas beaucoup de chose mais c'est important et je tenais à ce que vous en soyez informer rapidement, ajouta Dumbledore. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. 

            Dès que le directeur se fut assit, les élèves commentèrent bruyamment ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Certains élèves jetaient de furtif regard vers Keyliah qui les ignorait tandis que d'autre la montrait du doigt à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas.

- Je ne savais pas que ton père voulait être ministre de la magie, lui dit Ron. 

- Moi non plus, il ne m'en avait rien dit. Mais bon, il est venu ici afin de s'assurer que le ministère assure la protection des sorciers. En étant ministre, cela va être plus facile encore. 

- Et puis comme ça, je ne serais plus le seul point de mire des autres élèves! Lui dit Harry en désignant Colin Crivey qui avait ressortit son appareil photo. 

            Le dîner se passa bien. Les Gryffondor ainsi que quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle dirent à Keyliah qu'ils étaient ravis pour son père. Les Serpentard eux étaient visiblement déçus que Lucius Malefoy n'est pas été élu ce qui était une chance pour les sorciers aussi bien que pour les Moldus anglais. 

            Le lendemain, la nouvelle paru dans la gazette du sorcier et tous continuèrent d'adresser à La jeune Keyliah la joie qu'ils éprouvaient face à la promotion de son père en temps que ministre de la magie. En effet, même s'il n'était en Angleterre que depuis quelques mois, il avait rapidement réussis à se faire apprécier de la communauté sorcière. De plus, certain d'entre eux gardaient un bon souvenir de lui à travers les années qu'il avait passée à Poudlard. Il avait été un excellent élève et avait rapidement intégré l'équipe de Quidditch où l avait longtemps été un batteur hors pair, surtout lorsqu'il eut pour partenaire Sirius. L'article de la gazette disait donc que le nouveau ministre prenait aujourd'hui même ses nouvelles fonctions et que les sorciers en étaient ravis. Il évoquait également que l'une des filles de celui-ci était à Poudlard en cinquième année à Gryffondor et qu'elle avait été ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle. 

- Mais je n'ai rien dit du tout: protesta Keyliah après avoir lu l'article. 

- Cela me fait penser aux articles de l'année dernière. Ceux de rira Skeeter. D'ailleurs nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelles d'elle, dit Harry. 

- Non et c'est très bien ainsi! 

- Oui je trouve que j'ai de la chance qu'elle n'écrive plus, dit Keyliah à qui ils en avaient déjà parlé.

- Surtout lorsque l'on sait que sa cible préférée était Harry! En plus, d'être la fille du ministre, ce qui ne gâche rien! Vraiment, je crois qu'elle t'aurait adoré! 

            Les trois amis rirent de bon cœur. Harry sentit ZigZag lui monter sur la jambe puis s'enrouler autour de son bras comme il le faisait souvent. Il lui demanda s'il voulait mangeait quelque chose avant de le laisser dormir tranquillement. 

- vous féliciterez votre père de ma part Melle Lyre, lui dit Le professeur de divination tandis qu'elle passait dans les rangs. Bien sur, voilà longtemps que je savais qu'il allait accéder à ce poste mais il ne faut pas se vanter de savoir.

- Pourtant, je suis persuadée que M Fudge ne vous en aurait pas voulu de lui dire que vous _saviez_. Je dirais même que dans ses circonstances, il vous en aurait été reconnaissant! 

Vexé, le professeur s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour aller conseiller Lavande et Parvati qui la regardaient comme si elle était merveilleuse. 

Le soir, dans la chambre de Gryffondor, Harry demanda à ses amis où ils en étaient dans leur entraînement animagus. 

- Je me sens de plus en plus proche de l'once mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à me transformer, lui dit Hermione, ce que Ron compléta par un bref signe de tête.

            Tous les trois s'entraînaient dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, même si en ce moment, Hermione consacrait une grande partie de son temps à ses révisions. 

- Moi je fais même des rêves dans lesquels je me voie en train de me transformer. 

- Des rêves? Je n'en vais jamais fais mais j'imagine que ça dois être signe que ton subconscient accepte l'idée et que tu vas bientôt pouvoir te transformer.

            Keyliah sourit à son ami avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. 

            - Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à devenir invisible et ceux, sans avoir recours à une cape, dit Dumbledore le mardi. En effet, il existe un sort qui permet de se rendre invisible et, bien qu'il soit complexe, je pense que vous parviendrez à le maîtriser. 

            Ainsi, Hermione, Ron, Keyliah et Harry apprirent à devenir invisible, de même que Drago et Sally qui les rejoignirent l'heure suivante. 

            Cette dernière semaine du mois de mars ne fut guère différente des premières puisque la pluie succédait au vent. Le mercredi, après un cours de duel durant lequel ils continuaient à combattre, les Gryffondor eurent leur dernier entraînement avant le match qui les opposerait aux Serpentard. Ils affrontèrent le vent de bonne grâce et à la fin, ils étaient plus que jamais convaincus qu'ils vainquaient les Serpentard. Lors de l'entraînement, Drago avait dit à Harry que, même si à présent ils étaient amis, pendant le match, ils redeviendraient deux adversaires, ce que Harry avait confirmé en lui disant que de toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance. Harry savait bien que cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas à se soucier du comportement de Drago qui resterait loyal, mais il savait que le reste de l'équipe ne le serait certainement pas. Et c'est pour cela que les entraînements qu'il faisait subir à ses joueurs étaient plus durs et éreintants que jamais, mais personne ne s'en plaint. 

            La tension entre les deux maisons était palpable et l'arrivée des élèves étrangers n'arrangea rien, surtout que la majorité d'entre eux soutenaient l'équipe rouge et or et leur jeune attrapeur au talent impressionnant. 

            Le samedi arriva enfin et c'est soulagé que les élèves se rendirent enfin au Stade après un repas plus que léger. Bien que sûr d'eux, les joueurs de Gryffondor redoutaient le match face à cette équipe mais surtout leur maque de fair-play. Le professeur Rogue avait tenter, afin de s'assurer de la victoire de sa maison de coller les jumeaux après que ceux-ci aient fait exploser le chaudron d'un Serpentard lors du dernier cours. McGonnagall du intervenir en lui disant que c'était une chose de les coller un samedi alors qu'il y avait un match mais qu'il ne pouvait les coller alors qu'ils devaient jouer, qui plus est contre les Serpentard. Rogue de mauvaise humeur avait donc repoussé la punition pour le samedi et le dimanche suivant.

Dans les vestiaires, Harry fit de son mieux pour rassurer ses coéquipiers, bien qu'il ressentit la même chose qu'eux. Le temps était maussade et, si pour le moment il ne pleuvait pas, les gros nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus du terrain n'annonçaient rein de bon. De plus, le vent soufflait et certaines rafales plus fortes que d'autre pouvaient sans aucune difficulté désarçonner les joueurs. Bien que les Gryffondor s'étaient entraînés par tous les temps, ils restaient tout de même inquiets 

            Lorsque les joueurs entendirent les élèves qui commençaient à s'installer dans le stade, ils se préparèrent à entrer dès que Lee les appelleraient. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de ce dernier se fit entendre.

- Bienvenue à ce dernier quart de finale qui opposera deux équipes anglaises, Gryffondor et Serpentard. À gauche, entrent dans leurs habituelles robes vertes et argent voici Bletchey, le gardien, Derrick et Bole les batteurs, Pucey, McHertel et Warrington les poursuiveurs, et Malefoy, l'attrapeur et capitaine de cette équipe, récita Lee sans grand entrain.

            Sa voix changea de tout au tout lorsqu'il prononça la suite.

- Pour leur faire face, voici, habillé de rouge et or l'équipe des Gryffondor. Weasley Weasley et Weasley, Batteurs et gardien, Spinett, Bell et Pimke, poursuiveuse et cette formidable équipe est menée par son attrapeur, Harry Potter! 

            L'entrée des joueurs sur le terrain provoqua les cris des supporters et les huée des Serpentard. Mais les premières étant nettement plus nombreuses, les applaudissements prirent aisément le dessus. 

            Drago et Harry se rejoignirent au centre du terrain. Ils se serrèrent la main, sans haine, avant de décoller avec les autres joueurs. Les balles furent lâchées. D'abord le vif, puis Mme Bibine lança le souaffle dans les airs après avoir donné le coup de sifflet qui annonçais le début du match. 

- Sans laisser aucune chance aux Serpentard, les redoutables poursuiveuses de Gryffondor s'emparent du souffle et volent vers les buts adverses. Elles emploient une célèbre technique, l'attaque du faucon afin de déstabiliser les poursuiveurs de Serpentard et c'est le premier but de Pimke qui évite un cognard qui arrive un peu tardivement. Le gardien passe à Pucey qui passe à Mc Hertel, mais un cognard envoyé par Georges, ou étais-ce Fred, lui fait lâcher la balle et c'est Spinett qui récupère. À présent… oh! Bande de tricheur! C'est inadmissi…

- Lee, on ne vous demande pas votre avis, vous n'êtes pas arbitre à ma connaissance! Contentez-vous de faire des commentaires objectifs pour une fois ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de ne plus vous laisser commenter les matchs! Rugit la voix de McGonnagall à ses cotés. 

            Bole et Derrick venait en effet d'obliger Laura à lâcher le souaffle en la prenant en sandwich. Mme Bibine prévint les Serpentard que la prochaine fois, un penalty serait accordé aux Gryffondor. 

- Gryffondor est à l'attaque. Et… oui! Grâce à un magnifique tir de Spinett, Gryffondor mène à présent par 20-0. Allez les lions! 

            Fred et Georges entourèrent la jeune fille afin de la protéger des coups de battes des Serpentard. 

- Encore une fois, Gryffondor intercepte le souaffle Bell tire et… non! Le gardien arrête ce tir. Les Serpentard en profite pour attaquer, il se rapproche des buts… et but! Gryffondor ne mène plus que part 20-10. mais Gryffondor ne compte pas en rester la et Bell marque ce qui fait à présent 30-10. Pucey s'empare du souffle mais Spinett l'intercepte et oh! Cette fois, ils méritent vraiment un pénality! C'est inadmissible! Ce crétin de Bole vient de donner un coup de batte à Bell. Mme bibine accorde un pénality aux Gryffondor. C'est Pimke qui tire et qui marque! 

            Le professeur McGonnagall ne s'emporta pas contre son élève, trop occupée à pester elle aussi contre Bole. À ce moment, là, la pluie commença à tomber. La visibilité descendait de plus en plus. Serpentard profita du trouble que causait ce brusque changement climatique pour marquer un nouveau but face à Ron qui ne s'était pas aperçut que les poursuiveurs s'étaient approchés. 

Peu après, Harry demanda un temps mort car il ne pouvait plus rien voir à cause de l'eau qui ruisselait sur les verres de ses lunettes.

- Bon, je vais tout faire pour attraper le vif l pus rapidement possible. Pendant ce temps, Fred et Georges, faite tout votre possible pour protéger les filles. Courage! _Imperdius!_ Prononça-t-il en pointant les verres de ses lunettes avec sa baguette, les capitaines étant autorisés à les avoir sur eux pendant les matchs. 

            Peu après, le coup de sifflet annonçant la reprise du match siffla et les joueurs reprirent leur vol. Même si Harry ne voyait toujours pas à apercevoir le vif, au moins maintenant qu'il avait ensorcelé ses verres, il avait la possibilité de voir autour de lui. Et il vit un cognard lui foncer droit dessus. 

            Il l'évita de justesse et, se demandant pourquoi on venait de lui en lancer un, il se retourna pour voir Malefoy en train de poursuivre le vif. 

Aussitôt, il s'élança à sa poursuite peu à peu, il parvint à se placer derrière le blond mais les nombreux virages de la petite balle l'empêcher de donner toute la puissance de son balai et donc de prendre son adversaire de vitesse. Harry eut alors une idée. Il tourna brusquement à gauche, laissant Malefoy poursuivre le vif, accéléra avant de faire un brusque demi-tour. Il se tenait à présent sur la trajectoire du vif. Lorsque la petite balle arriva à égale distance des deux attrapeurs, le vif monta en chandelle. Les deux attrapeur firent de même en se faisant face.  

- Nous assistons à un spectacle peu commun grâce aux deux attrapeurs. Lequel parviendra le premier à refermer sa main sur le vif en offrant ainsi une place en demi-finale à ses co-équipiers? Je crois que Potter à un peu d'avance et… oui, il referme sa main sur la balle. Gryffondor gagne par 200-20! 

            Harry atterrit sur le sol, trempé mais heureux. Dans ce dernier effort, il avait donné toute sa puissance à son balai et il en avait ressentit une immense satisfaction. Il fut rapidement rejoint par le reste de l'équipe qui le porta en triomphe jusque dans les vestiaires où ils se douchèrent et se changèrent rapidement. 

Dès qu'ils eurent mit un pied dans la salle commune, les joueurs ne surent plus ou donner de la tête. Ils furent accueillis par une ovation et chaque Gryffondor voulait les féliciter. 

La fête qui fut rapidement organisée dura jusqu'au dîner auquel les Gryffondor se rendirent sans grande conviction, ayant déjà mangé plus que nécessaire. 

            Le lundi, pendant le cours de métamorphose, McGonnagall distribua aux élèves le programme pour les BUSE blancs.

Lundi 7 Avril 

9H30 - 10H30 - Examen théorique Botanique.

11H00 - 12H00 - Examen Histoire de la Magie

13H00 - 15H00 - Examen Pratique potion

15H30 - 16H30 - Examen Théorique divination

Mardi 8 Avril 

9H30 - 11H30 - Examen Pratique Enchantement

13H00 - 14H00 - Examen Théorique DCFM

14H05 - 16H00 - Examen Pratique DCFM 

Jeudi 10 Avril 

9H30 - 11H30 - Examen Pratique Botanique

13H00 - 14H00 - Examen Théorique Métamorphose

14H00 - 16H00 - Examen Pratique Métamorphose

Vendredi 11 Avril 

9H30 - 10H30 - Examen théorique Potion

11H00 - 12H00 - Examen Théorique Enchantement

13H00 - 15H00 - Examen Théorique et pratique SACM

15H15 - 16H45 - Examen pratique Divination

            Les élèves regardèrent en silence leur programme pour la semaine suivante qui s'annonçait chargée.

- Je ne savais pas que nous passion la pratique et la théorie séparément! Dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur. 

- Et j'aimerais savoir en quoi vont consister les épreuves d'histoire et de SACM, dit Ron à son tour. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, on doit rendre des dossiers alors qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir leurs raconter? 

- Et le mercredi? On va avoir nos cours habituels ou le matin de libre? Et est ce que le cours de duel est maintenu? Demanda à son tour Keyliah.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'en sache? Leur demanda Hermione exaspérée. 

- Ben comme t'es préfète, on se disait que peut-être tu en savais plus que nous… mais nous nous sommes trompés je crois, répondit Ron. 

- De toute façon, nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Et pour ta question Harry, les BUSE et l'ASPIC comportent en effet des épreuves théoriques et pratique séparée. Flammèche! 

            Harry remercia la jeune fille d'un sourire avant s'entrer à sa suite dans la salle commune. Les quatre amis se remirent donc à réviser. Après le dîner, ils reprirent leurs travail mais Harry décréta rapidement qu'il était fatigué, ce qui les étonna tous. Mais étrangement, quelque secondes plus tard, Ron se souvint que lui aussi était extenué. Ils mijotent quelque chose tous les deux! Se dit Hermione. Mais elle était trop occupé par ses révisions pour s'en préoccuper d'avantage. 

- Et bien! Tu en as mis un temps! Dit Harry dès que son ami eut mis un pied dans le dortoir. 

- Déjà qu'Hermione a trouvé louche que tu montes te coucher aussi tôt, elle doit savoir qu'on prépare quelque chose.

- Oui, mais elle est bien trop occupée par ses révision pour s'occuper de nous et des bêtises que l'on peut faire, affirma Harry, chose que Ron ne put que confirmer d'un signe de tête. Et puis, je trouve que j'ai bien assez réviser pour aujourd'hui. 

            Encore une fois, Ron confirma silencieusement. Pendant le dîner, Dumbledore avait annoncé que pour les élèves de cinquième et de septième année, le mercredi suivant était vaqué en raison des BUSE et des ASPIC blancs, comme l'avait suggéré Keyliah, mais que le cours de duel aurait lieu comme toujours pour les élèves intéressés. 

            Harry prit la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité avant de transplaner avec Ron dans le couloir près de l'entrée du tableau de la grosse dame. Ils se rendirent tous deux dans leur salle d'entraînement où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Drago.

- Ah vous voilà enfin! Leur dit le jeune blond. J'ai cru que vous vous étiez fait attrapés par Rusard. Il fait sa ronde et il a l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur. 

            Harry n'avait jamais révélé au Serpentard l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait rangé sous sa robe avec la carte du maraudeur. 

- Désolé mais Hermione nous accaparait avec ses révisions, lui dit Harry en guise d'excuse.

- Vous ne lui avez rien dit?

- Ni à elle, ni à Keyliah, c'est bien ce que tu nous avez demandé non? Lui répondit Ron.

            Le blond hocha la tête.

- Alors, quel est la chose assez importante pour que tu nous donne rendez-vous ici au milieu de la nuit? 

            Drago s'approcha de la table, toujours silencieusement et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il leur montre un gros grimoire qui semblait très ancien. Les lettres autrefois dorée étaient partiellement effacées mais l'on pouvait toutefois en deviner le nom. _Noir. _Un nom sobre pour un grimoire qui devait comporter des sorts très puissants et très anciens en matière de magie noir. 

- C'est un livre que j'ai trouvé en fouillant dans un recoin de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il y avait une petite porte et dedans, ce livre. Elle était tellement recouverte de toiles d'araignées que personne ne pouvait la voir. 

- C'est très bien mais je ne suis pas sur que… enfin, je veux dire, la magie noir est un art assez complexe et je ne suis pas certain que nous soyons capable de la maîtriser. 

- C'est la que j'intervient, dit Drago après avoir écouté Harry. Mon père, en espérant que je rejoindrait les rang du seigneur de ténèbres dès que celui-ci serait de retour m'a fait donné de cours de magie noire. Même si je n'ai que les bases, je pense qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, je parviendrait à utiliser ces sorts et trouver des parades à ceux qu'il pourra utiliser. 

- Merci. Je sais que tu risques bien plus que nous dans cette bataille, ne serais-ce qu'avec les autres Serpentard. Alors merci. 

            Drago avait rougit légèrement. 

- Bon je crois que je vais retourner à mon dortoir maintenant. Les autres vont finit par s'apercevoir de mon absence. A plus tard.

            Quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Harry franchir à leur tour le portrait. Ils marchaient dans un long couloir, peu éclairé lorsqu'il virent, sur la carte du maraudeur un point avancer vers eux: Miss Teigne approchait. Elle était maintenant au bout du couloir dans lequel il se tenait, dissimulé par la cape d'invisibilité. Pourtant le chat avait les yeux rivés sur eux et Harry, comme plusieurs fois auparavant, en vint à se demander si elle avait la capacité de les voir. A ce moment là, de l'autre coté du couloir arriva Peeve. Il passa au-dessus de Ron et Harry sans les voir avant de se retourner. Oh non! Se dit Harry. Il a du ressentir notre présence! 

- Qui est là? Dit-il à haute voix. Je sais que vous êtes là alors montrez-vous. 

            Dans ses mains, il portait un heaume d'armure qu'il venait certainement de dérober dans un couloir. Il l'avait rempli de petits cailloux et le secouait comme s'il s'agissait d'un instrument de musique. Harry repensa à la ruse qu'il avait déjà employé avec le fantôme en lui disant qu'il s'agissait du baron sanglant mais il craignait que cela ne fonctionne pas cette fois. Il allait pourtant tenter de berner à nouveau l'esprit frappeur lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas qui approchait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte qui lui appris que Rusard, le concierge tant redouté, arrivait à son tour. Il se délaça le plus discrètement possible en même temps que Ron contre le mur afin que le concierge ne le percute pas.

Miss teigne qui s'était approchée les suivit des yeux avant de tourner les yeux vers l'entrée du couloir ou apparut Rusard, l'air toujours aussi mauvais. 

- Il y a ici quelqu'un d'invisible! Il y a ici quelqu'un d'invisible! Dit Peeve.

- C'est bien ma belle, tu as retrouvé Peeve. Et toi, arrête de faire ce bruit où tu vas finir par réveiller tout le château! Et puis les seules personnes qui peuvent se rendre invisible ici, se sont les fantômes! Donne-moi immédiatement ce heaume que je le remette en place! 

            La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut que Peeve, tout en prenant la fuite, agite encore plus furieusement son marquasse improvisé. Rusard lâcha un juron avant de partir à sa poursuite. 

- Allez viens chaton, dit-il à l'adresse de Miss Teigne qui regardait toujours fixement les deux garçons, tu vois bien qu'il n'y arien ici et que Peeve fait du vacarme. Ah si seulement Dumbledore m'écoutait et acceptait de le renvoyer! Soupira le Cracmol en reprenant sa course.

            Miss Teigne garda encore les yeux sur les deux Gryffondor avant de suivre son maître, non sans regret. 

- Ouf, cette fois on a eu chaud! S'exclama Harry après s'être assuré que Rusard et Miss teigne était suffisamment loin, toujours derrière Peeve. 

- Nous ferions bien de ne pas traîner ici et de retourner à la salle commune.

            Harry acquiesça et tous deux regagnèrent aussi vite qu'il le purent la salle commune des Gryffondor, puisque la cape d'invisibilité les empêchait de se déplacer à leur aise. 

            Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en entrant dans la salle d'y trouver Hermione et Keyliah qui les attendaient. Toutes les deux semblaient furieuses. 

- Oulala! Murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. Je crois que nous allons passer un mauvais moment! 

            L'héritier de Gryffondor ne répondit rien mais il s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles, la tête baissée. 

La salle commune était vide et Harry soupçonnait Hermione d'avoir menacé les élèves de leur mettre une retenus qu'ils ne montaient pas se coucher afin de se retrouver seule face aux deux garçons. Ron semblait penser la même chose puisqu'il jetait des regards anxieux dans les recoins de la salle à le recherche d'un élève égaré. 

- Alors? 

            Le ton d'Hermione était sec. Derrière elle, Keyliah semblait beaucoup s'amuser. 

- Que faisiez-vous ce soir? Je croyais que vous étiez fatigué, dit-elle ironiquement. 

- Non avions un rendez-vous avec Drago. Il nous avait demandé de ne rien dire. Je pense qu'il vous en parleras demain. Tu viens Ron, allons nous coucher! 

            Les deux garçons montèrent l'escalier menant à leur dortoir. Hermione resta bouche bée, leur permettant ainsi de monter sans qu'elle ne régisse. Keyliah elle tentait vainement de réprimer un éclat de rire. 

- Quelle soirée! Dit Ron en se jetant sur son lit.

            Harry lui souris. 

- Je ne ferais pas ça tous les soirs quand même… J'espère que 'Mione ne nous en voudra pas trop…

- Je suis sur qu'elle ne pourra pas résister à un de tes baisers!

            Harry reçut un oreiller envoyé par son meilleur ami. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se glisser dans ses draps et de fermer les rideaux de son lit. Le rouquin resta quelques instants étendus sur son lit avant d'imiter son ami et de se changer avant de s'endormir. 

            Le lendemain, pendant l'entraînement, comme l'avait supposé Harry, Drago parla du livre de magie noir aux filles ainsi qu'a Dumbledore et Sirius. 

- Je veux bien que tu apprennes ces sorts mais ils faut que tu saches que la magie noire est un art très complexe et très dangereux car, bien qu'elle ne soit pas maléfique, comme beaucoup peuvent le penser, elle mène plus facilement au pouvoir et que tu risques d'être attiré par les forces du mal.

- Si j'ai résisté à la pression de mon père, je pense que je pourrais également résister à l'attrait de pouvoir, répondit-il au directeur.

- Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'exerce seul. Je vais demander au professeur Rogue de t'aider. Il s'y connaît en magie noire et il pourra certainement t'aider. Mais pour aujourd'hui, continue de travailler sur le sort d'invisibilité. Harry, peut-tu venir s'il te plait.

            Harry s'avance vers le directeur.

- J'ai remarqué que tu commençais à avoir une aura de puissance. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de la laisser ainsi car on la remarque aisément. Aujourd'hui, je vais donc t'apprendre, comme je le fais, à ne pas la laisser paraître. Et puis ainsi, lorsque tu déploie toute ta puissance, elle n'en est que plus grande.

            A la fin du cours, Harry parvenait parfaitement à ne plus laisser afficher son aura. Dumbledore lui dit que la semaine prochaine, l'entraînement n'aurait pas lieux puis il rejoint ses amis qui parvenaient à se rendre invisible par endroits. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Hermione regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. 

- Il y a quelque chose de différent en toi Harry mais je ne saurais dire quoi. C'est plus une impression.

- C'est vari, je le sens aussi. C'est bizarre, ajouta Keyliah.

            Harry sourit devant l'incompréhension des ses amies. Ron lui, le regardait. Il semblait perplexe. 

- Dumbledore t'as montré comment masquer ton aura? Dit-il après quelques instants. 

            Les trois autres le regardèrent étonnés. 

- Ben quoi? C'est pas ça?

- Si si c'est exact mais… comment t'en est-tu aperçut? 

- Ben mon père m'a expliqué que lorsqu'un sorcier devenait puissant, une aura se formait autour de lui. Plus il devenait puissant, plus cette aura était visible, presque palpable, et qu'elle se manifestait par une étrange sensation lorsque l'on se trouvait à proximité de sorcier. Il m'a également dit que l'on pouvait masquer cette aura. Je ne m'étais pas aperçut que tu en possédait une jusqu'à ce quelle disparaisse. Et je viens de le comprendre.

            Hermione regarda Ron avec une expression de fierté dans les yeux. 

- Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours! lui dit-elle en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres. 

- alors tu ne nous e veux plus pour hier soir? Dit-il à la jeune femme. Et puis tu vois bien que nous ne t'avions pas menti. 

            En effet, depuis le matin, la jeune fille était distante.

- Non, je ne vous en veux plus. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il ne voulais pas nous le dire. 

- Moi je crois le savoir. C'est à cause de Ginny.

- Ginny? Répéta Ron éberlué.

- Oui, souviens-toi qu'elle ignore que Drago et nous suivons des entraînements spéciaux. Si elle l'apprend, elle doit craindre qu'elle veuille également participer et il veut la protéger. Si nous vous avions dit où nous allions, et surtout, qui nous allions voir, Ginny aurait pu entendre, surtout qu'elle est souvent avec nous en ce moment, et il veux qu'elle ne se dote de rein afin qu'elle ne lui pose pas de question.  

- Je vois. Et je le comprend. D'autant plus que s'il fait de ml à ma sœur, il aura toute la famille sur le dos et il le sait très bien! Dit Ron en riant. 

            Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent dans une bonne humeur générale, même si les examens blancs approchaient. Hermione passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque ou elle tirait parfois Ron et Harry, ce ne leur plaisait que moyennement. Les entraînement de Quidditch étaient plus tranquilles puisque les prochain match aurait lieu en mai. Le mercredi, Harry reçut une lettre très enthousiaste de Jennifer. Elle semblait être sur un petit nuage.

_Cher Harry et Sally,_

_Je sais que cela fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas venu vous rendre visite à Poudlard mais j'avais une bonne raison. _

_En effet, j'ai enfin résolu l'énigme que m'avait laissé Helga Poufsouffle et, dès samedi, je viens au collège afin de vérifier si mes déductions sont exactes._

_Je vous verrais donc samedi._

_Avec toute mon amitié_

_Jennifer Oldoway. _

            Harry montra la lettre à Sally pendant le cours de duel, et le nouvelle ravie la jeune fille. 

- J'espère qu'elle ne c'est pas trompé dans ses déductions.

- C'est sur qu'elle serait très déçue! Répliqua Harry. 

            Les deux amis s'éloignèrent ensuite puis se saluèrent avant d'attaquer. Harry ne déployait pas toute sa puissance mais sentait que celle de Sally avait considérablement augmenté depuis qu'elle avait trouvé les livres que Rowenda Serdaigle lui avait légués en héritage, et il devait déployer de plus en plus de force pour ne pas se faire dominer par a jeune fille qui, pour ne rien gâcher, était en plus très intelligente. Pourtant, elle était encore loin d'égaler le jeune homme en puissance.

            Le samedi, dès que le déjeuner fut terminé, Jennifer fit signe aux deux héritiers qui la rejoignirent aux portes de la grande salle. 

- Alors, où crois-tu qu'elle se trouve cette pièce? Demanda Sally à son amie après lui avoir demandé des nouvelles. 

- Suivez-moi…

            Elles les entraîna à travers les couloirs vers ce que Harry reconnut être le bureau du professeur Chourave, le directeur des Poufsouffle. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètre avant la porte du bureau, à coté d'une statue. 

- L'énigme parlait d'un lieu proche du lieu de travail d'Helga Poufsouffle, richement décoré et dont le fond était jaune et or. J'ai longtemps hésiter. Je cherchais à quoi cela pouvait correspondre dans les serres où dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, mais rien ne correspondait. Et puis tout d'un coup, dimanche dernier, je me suis souvenue de cette statue que j'admirais lorsque j'étais élève ici et que je venais voir le professeur Chourave. 

            La statue représentait un centaure en train de bander son arc. 

- Par contre, je ne sais pas comment faire pour entrer dans la salle… et je ne suis pas certaine que se soit là, maintenant que je suis la devant et que…

            Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. En effet, le centaure venait de s'animer.

- Très chère héritière de Helga Poufsouffle, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Désirez-vous entrer dans votre chambre secrète? 

- Oui je… bien sur! 

- Tu veux peut-être que nous te laissions seule pour la découverte de cette… commença Harry.

- Vous rigolez! Je ne vais pas vous laisser ici! Aller, entrer. 

            Les trois héritiers se préparèrent à entrer dans la salle. Helga, qui n'avait jamais vu aucune salle, fut émerveillé par la façon dont la statue dévoila le passage qui menait à la salle. A l'intérieur, elle fut très agréablement surprise. La salle était jaune et noire. Elle était un peu plus grande que celle de Gryffondor. Au centre trônait un magnifique lit. Un peu plus loin, quelques sofas étaient disposés, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque emplie de livre.

- C'est magnifique ici! Dit Jennifer. 

            Harry et Sally s'empressèrent de confirmer. Ils visitèrent le reste de la chambre et Harry proposa à Jennifer de visiter sa propre pièce secrète, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. 

- Toi aussi tu viens Sally?

- Bien sur! Comme ça, je te montrerais la mienne ensuite! 

            Harry prit les deux jeunes femmes par la main et transplana dans la pièce secrète. 

- Et vous voici chez moi! Dit-il.

Jennifer fut impressionnée par les nombreuses pièces et demanda à Harry pourquoi il y en avait tant.

- Je n'ai découvert celles-ci que plus tard grâce à Eldye. Et l'entrée de la salle se situe derrière un tableau, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Alors, nous allons chez toi maintenant Sally? Demanda Jennifer qui semblait impatiente de découvrir une autre pièce.

- Bien sur… si Harry veut bien nous faire sortir d'ici, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. 

            Harry transplana dans le couloir proche de l'entrée de la salle commune et ils firent le reste du trajet qui les séparaient de la salle commune des Serdaigle en discutant joyeusement. En pénétrant dans la dernière salle, Jennifer fut encore une fois impressionnée par la beauté du lieu. 

- Et bien je suis heureuse d'avoie enfin découvert cette salle, je vais enfin pouvoir commencer à travailler sur les livres de l'héritage. Bon je ne vais pas vous accaparer plus longtemps, je retourne dans ma salle si vous ma chercher.

- Tu restes ici jusqu'à demain? Demanda Sally. 

- Oui. A tout à l'heure les jeunes. 

            Les trois héritiers se séparèrent donc. Harry rejoint ses amis pour une séance de révision intensive. Hermione ne leur accorda qu'une seule pour le dîner, bien que Harry la soupçonna d'avoir envie de faire l'impasse sur les repas et le sommeil pendant ces deux derniers jours de travail. 

            Le lendemain à nouveau, Hermione les fit travailler et Harry et Ron virent ave joie leur entraînement de Quidditch arriver. La jeune fille les laissa partir à regrets. 

- Nous allons à la bibliothèque. Rejoignez-nous là-bas dès que vous avez fini, leur intima-t-elle.

Ils ne revinrent de l'entraînement que quelques instants avant l'heure du dîner ce qui ne sembla pas être du goût de la préfète qui leur accorda un regard lourd de reproche. Après le dîner, elle voulut encore les faire travailler, mais cette fois, ni les garçons ni Keyliah ne le supporta.

- Mais Hermione, tu connais tous les livres par cœur! Tenta de la raisonner Harry.

- Et puis je crois que j'ai largement assez travailler! Tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer! Tu ne fais plus rien depuis que tu sais que nous avons des BUSE blancs! Il faut te secouer. Dit Keyliah en s'effondrant dans un divan aux cotés de Harry. 

- Les deux semaines de vacances, tu n'auras pas le temps d'ouvrir un livre ni de penser à Poudlard, c'est promis! Lui dit Ron en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant tendrement. 

- Vous avez raison… je me suis laissée débordé! Mais je veux tellement réussir surtout que… 

            Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase mais Harry savait que Hermione voulait prouver à tous que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était d'origine Moldue qu'elle n'était pas une excellente sorcière. 

- Ne t'en fait pas Herm', tu es la meilleure élèves de Poudlard! Lé réconforta Harry. 

- Si je le suis, c'est parce que tu ne travailles pas! D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que tu auras de meilleurs résultats que moi. Tu es un sorcier exceptionnel Harry et je suis fière d'être ton amie et de pouvoir t'aider! 

            Harry rougit.

- Oh mais non je… bafouilla-t-il. 

            Ils restèrent quelques instants à parler des épreuves qui les attendaient le lendemain avant de regagner leurs dortoirs pour une nuit de sommeil réparatrice. 

            Le lendemain, dans la grande salle, les cinquième et les septième années se préparaient pour la première épreuve de leur examen blanc. Un peu avant neuf heure trente, les quatre amis se rendirent devant la serre n°5 dans laquelle avait lieu les examen. Le professeur arriva peut après et les élèves prirent place.

- Très bien. Je vais vous distribuer les copies. Vous aurez une heure à partir de ce moment là. N'essayez pas de copier, vos plumes sont enchantées. Bonne chance. 

            Le professeur chourave distribua les sujets. Celui-ci était divise en deux. Dans la première partie, il fallait que les élèves répondent à plusieurs questions sur différentes plantes puis venait un dissertation sur les nombreuses propriétés magiques des Marécoles, des plantes vivants dans des lieux marécageux et qui faisaient un excellent remède aux maux de tête. 

            A onze heure moins dix, les élèves se rendirent à leur examen d'histoire en se demandant ce qui les y attendaient. L'examen de botanique avait été réussit par la plupart d'entre eux, ils espéraient donc qu'il en serait de même pour celui d'histoire de la magie.

- Je sais que votre examen d'histoire consiste en un dossier mais je veux évaluer votre travail. Je vais donc vous demander de me faire un résumer de ce que vous avez trouvé jusqu'à maintenant sur le fondateur de votre maison. Vous avez une heure. 

            - Je ne sens plus mon poignet: dit Harry en sortant de la salle. Heureusement que nous avons une pause pour le déjeuner! 

- Oui, mais tout de suite après, nous enchaînons par l'examen pratique de potion. Le rêve! Rétorqua Ron.

- Je trouve que le professeur Rogue est beaucoup moins partial qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Et puis cela fait un moment qu'il ne nous à pas donner de retenue! 

- Ah nous peut-être mais je te rappelle qu'il a essayé de coller mes frères pendant le match Gryffondor- Serpentard et que comme il n'a pas pu, il les a collés un week-end entier! 

- Mais tu dois avouer que tes frères ne sont pas des anges. Hier encore, pour fêter leur libération, ils ont fait exploser des pétards dans tout le collège! Et avec tout ça, Gryffondor perd tous ses points! 

- Comme toujours, tu exagère 'Mione! Nous sommes premier! Et puis les points qu'ils perdent avec leurs blagues, ils les récupèrent en cours! 

- De toute façon, tu leur donnes toujours raison! Dit Hermione en accélérant le pas. 

- Hein? C'est moi qui veux toujours avoir raison! Non, mais j'y crois pas! Dit Ron en la regardant entrer dans la grande salle d'un pas furieux. Je crois qu'elle inverse les rôles là! Et puis, je crois que les blagues des jumeaux sont les bienvenues! On s'ennuierait ferme ici sans eux! 

            Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la grande salle. Hermione était assise avec Ginny et elle lançait des regards noirs à Fred et Georges assis un peu plus loin avec Katie, Alicia et Lee. Ils interpellèrent les deux mis qui se rapprochèrent pendant que Keyliah s'installait avec les deux filles.

- Dit moi Ron, commença Georges, qu'est ce qu'elle a ta copine? 

- C'est vrai! Quand elle nous regarde comme ça, j'ai peur qu'elle vienne nous étrangler pendant la nuit, poursuivit Fred en regardant brièvement la préfète. 

- Bah, on vient de se disputer. 

- Et c'est à nous qu'elle en veut? Décidément… 

            Ils retournèrent à leur conversation et Harry et Ron 'assirent à leur tour avec leurs amies. 

- Alors, comment se sont passés vos premiers examens? Demanda Ginny pour détendre l'atmosphère. 

- Très bien. Il faut espérer que ça continue comme ça! Lui répondit Harry en remplissant son assiette de cuisses de poulets. 

            A la fin de repas, l'ambiance était redevenue normale et Hermione adressait à nouveau la parole à Ron. Ils se rendirent devant la porte de cachot dans lequel avait lieu l'examen et attendirent quelques instants que rogue arrive avant de s'installer.

- Pour cet examen, vous allez devoir faire des groupes de deux puis chaque groupe préparera une potion différente que nous avons déjà étudiée. Je vais faire les groupes puis chacun aura sa potion.

            Harry se retrouva avec Drago, Hermione avec Neville tandis que Ron lui faisait équipe avec Milicent Bulstrode et Keyliah avec Blaise Zabini. 

- Potion de Ratatinage, lut Drago sur le papier que leur donna Rogue. Ça va, c'est facile! Il nous faut des racines de marguerite, une figue sèche, une chenille et un fois de rat. Tiens, hacher la racine de marguerite pendant que je pèle la figue. 

            A la fin des deux heures, Harry et Drago avaient terminé leur potion. Rogue leur dit que c'était terminé et qu'ils pouvaient sortir pendant qu'il vérifiait les potions. 

- Bon et bien il ne nous reste plus que l'examen théorique de divination et nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui! Dit Keyliah lorsqu'ils furent en haut de l'escalier biscornu qui menait aux cachots.

- Et moi, l'examen théorique d'arithmancie. Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure, leur dit Hermione en prenant un couloir à sa droite. 

            - Donner la signification des cartes! Comme si cela pouvait nous intéresser! Dit Ron en sortant de la petite salle où ils venaient de passer leur dernière épreuve de la journée. 

            Harry sourit mais ne dit rien. Il se souvenait de la première prédiction que lui avait faite Ron. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait casser avec Cho pour sortir avec Keyliah. 'Après tout, peut-être est-il plus doué pour cette matière qu'il ne veut le croire', se dit-il. 

            Ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune. Elle était occupée à relire ses notes pour les examens du lendemain. 

- Une partie d'échec? Proposa Ron à Keyliah.

- Oui pourquoi pas! Je n'ai encore jamais joué contre toi!

- Tu vas voir, il est imbattable.

            Ron rougit du compliment de son meilleur ami.

- Oh il… il exagère! 

            La partie fut serrée. Keyliah était une excellente joueuse mais Ron l'emporta tout de même.

- Et bien j'ai enfin trouvé un adversaire à ma taille! Dit-il à Keyliah. 

            Le lendemain, l'examen de sortilège fut assez facile. Il leur fallait lancer plusieurs sorts qu'ils avaient appris depuis la première année, tels que le sort de lévitation et l'accio. L'après midi, ils avaient leur examen de DFCM théorique puis pratique et Harry était impatient de savoir ce que Sirius leur réservait. 

- Pour la partie théorique de l'épreuve, je vais vous demander de me décrire les sorts qu'il faut utiliser pour vaincre les créatures ou bien les contre sorts des maléfices inscrit sur le sujet. Puis pour l'épreuve pratique, vous aurez à faire à des créatures magiques que vous devrez vaincre. Bonne chance à tous. 

            A la fin de la première heure, les élèves se levèrent et Sirius dégagea un espace central. Il y appela un à un tous les élèves qui choisissaient une cage qui refermait un animal ou bien un sort que l'élève devait identifier puis contrer. Harry stoppa aisément le sort qui jaillit de la boite qu'il avait désignée tandis que Ron du rassembler tout son courage pour vaincre l'épouvantard qui avait prit la forme d'une araignée à son contact. 

            Sirius ne disait rien. Il se contentait d'observer et de prendre des notes. Il adressa tout de même un petit sourire à son filleul lorsque celui-ci parvint à stopper le sort lancé pour le geler. 

- Sirius est décidément un excellent prof! Dit Hermione lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur. Même Neville à réussit à battre son Strangulot. 

- Et demain, nous n'avons aucune épreuve… et aucun cours! 

- Comme ça, nous allons pouvoir finir nos révisions! 

            Aux trois regards noirs qu'elle vit converger vers elle, Hermione compris qu'elle n'en aurait certainement pas l'occasion. Le lendemain en effet ils passèrent la matinée dans la salle de duel de Gryffondor. Ils s'amusèrent se lancer différents sort combiner sous l'œil amusé de Sirius qui n'avait pas cours de la matinée, ayant habituellement deux heures avec les septièmes années de Serdaigle puis deux heures avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de cinquième année. 

            Après le déjeuner, les élèves eurent, comme toujours leur cours de duel pendant lequel Mell Cadix et Sirius continuaient de tester la capacité des élèves du troisième groupe à selon les situations. Harry faisait, comme toujours, équipe avec Sally. Cho quant à elle faisait équipe avec un Serdaigle de septième année et Hermione lui avait dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelque temps déjà, ce qui n'avait guère surpris Harry étant donné le succès qu'avait la jeune fille auprès des garçons.

            Puis l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor eut son dernier entraînement avant les vacances. Celui-ci se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. 

            Le jeudi matin le premier examen de la journée était celui de botanique, pratique cette fois pour le plus grand plaisir de Neville.

- Pour cette partie de votre examen, vous allez devoir vous occuper de deux plantes chacun et les soigner comme nous l'avons appris cette année. Vous me rendre un rapport détaillé de comment vous faites pour la soigner, le traitement qu'elle doit suivre et surtout, ce dont elle est atteinte. Prenez chacun une place. Les plantes sont déjà sur les bureaux et elles apparaîtront lorsque vous vous assoirez. 

            Deux heures plus tard, les élèves ressortirent de la salle. Certains qui étaient tombé sur des plantes carnivores s'étaient fait mordre, d'autre s'étaient fait piquer par des piquants venimeux et ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'infirmerie. Neville lui affichait un sourire rayonnant.

- Alors Neville, tout c'est bien passé ? Lui demanda Hermione. 

- Très bien ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas autant pour les autres épreuves! Surtout ceux de potion et de Métamorphose ! McGonnagall nous trouve toujours des sujets infaisables ! 

- Je suis sur que tout se passera bien ! Ne t'en fais pas Neville ! Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le début de l'année ! 

- Merci Harry. Une chose est sur, aucun de vous quatre n'aura de problème en métamorphose ! Vous avez tous fait des progrès… surtout vous trois depuis Noël je trouve. 

- Oh… heu… oui en effet… c'est…, bafouilla Hermione gênée.

- Allons dans la grande salle, coupa Harry. Comme ça, nous demanderons aux autres comment c'est passé leur examen.

            Les autres acquiescèrent et Hermione accorda un sourire reconnaissant à Harry. Malheureusement pour les élèves de cinquième année et comme le craignait Neville, le sujet de métamorphose fut ardu. Pour la partie théorique, il leur fallait décrire les différentes formes de métamorphose existante tandis que pour, la partie théorique, il s'agissait de transformer six objets : Une chaise en armoire à vitre, un rat en livre, une plume en arbrisseau, un parchemin en une lanterne, une caisse en bois en un chien vivant et, pour finir, un autre élève en bureau, ce qui était un exercice des plus difficile qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais réalisé. Pour la dernière transformation, McGonnagall avait demandé aux élèves de passer les une après les autres dès qu'ils auraient terminé la transformation des cinq premiers objets. 

            A la fin des trois heures que duraient cette épreuve, les élèves ressortirent totalement épuisés. Non seulement ils avaient fait de leur mieux mais en plus, cela n'avait pas suffit pour réussir à tout transformer, à part pour quelques exceptions. Parmi les Gryffondor, Harry avait parfaitement réussit toutes ses métamorphoses, de même que Hermione. Keyliah et Ron ne s'en étaient pas mal sortit de même que, à la surprise générale, Neville. Dean n'était, quant à lui, pas parvenu à transformer totalement Lavande puisqu'il avait obtenu un bureau avec des cheveux et qui criait lorsque l'on s'asseyait dessus. La jeune fille avait, elle, obtenue un bureau avec des chaussures et des bras. De même, la plupart des autres Gryffondor avaient conservé quelques chose d'un homme dans leur bureau. 

- Plus qu'une journée d'examen et ce sera les vacances ! dit Ron en s'affalant dans un fauteuil de la grande salle. 

- Je suis impatiente de rencontrer ta famille Ron, lui dit Keyliah. C'est très gentil de la part de tes parents de bien vouloir m'inviter chez eux pendant les vacances. 

            Ron sourit à la jeune fille. 

- Je pense que ma mère est impatiente de te rencontrer également, toi la fille qui à réussit à faire chavirer le cœur de Harry, son septième fils ! 

            Keyliah sourit et vint se blottir contre le torse de Harry. 

- Par contre, je craint qu'elle soit beaucoup moins enthousiaste en découvrant l'élue du cœur de ma sœur… mais je crois que mon père sera le plus difficile à convaincre ! Il hait Lucius Malefoy depuis toujours !

- Mais tes parents aiment Ginny ! Et ils lui font confiance ! Si elle leur dit qu'elle l'aime, ils l'accepterons ! lui répondit Harry.

            Ron soupira.

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas ! 

            la journée du lendemain commença fort pour les cinquième année avec l'examen Théorique de potion. Décrire la préparation complète du Polynectar. 

- Mais nous n'avons parlé de cette potion qu'une seule fois cette année! Se plaint Seamus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'Enchantement. 

            Harry Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu. En effet, lors de leur seconde année, il avaient préparé cette potion afin de prendre l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle car ils croyaient que Malefoy était l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il lâchait un basilic sur les enfants de Moldus pour les tuer. Pour faire cette potion, ils s'étaient servis des toilettes pour filles, hantée par un fantôme nommé Mimi Geignarde.

- Je me demande ce que devient Mimi Geignarde, dit Harry pensif.

            Les autres élèves le regardèrent étonné. 

- Comment connais-tu Mimi ? lui demanda Parvati. Tu n'est pas sensée aller dans les toilettes pour filles ! 

- Oh… je… j'ai fait sa connaissance en deuxième année à l'anniversaire de la mort de Nick-quasi-sans-tête. L'année dernière, je l'ai revue dans la salle de bain pendant que j'écoutais la chanson de l'œuf… 

- Et vous avez répondu quoi alors ? dit Hermione afin de sauver la mise à son ami qui lui sourit discrètement. 

            Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ils ressortirent de la salle d'enchantement. Ils avaient du décrire tous les sorts de soins qu'ils connaissaient et la plupart des élèves s'en était sortit aisément. Après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent devant la cabane d'Hagrid ou devait avoir lieu l'épreuve. Des tables et des chaises avaient été disposées pour permettre aux élèves d'écrire. Hagrid attendit que tous les élèves furent là, Hagrid prit la parole.

- Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle viennent avec moi, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor s'asseyent. Dans une heure et demie, vous changerez. Bonne chance à tous.

            Les élèves s'exécutèrent dans le silence. Lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient le sujet, des parchemins et une plume apparaissaient sur les tables. Ils leur fallait décrire les techniques permettant de reconnaître les mâles ces femelles chez les Troxanes, et bien d'autre chose, toujours concernant les animaux dont ils avaient la charge cette année. 

            Pendant la seconde partie de l'épreuve, la partie pratique, ils durent encore une fois s'occuper de Troxanes pendant que Hagrid supervisait le tout en prenant des notes sur chacun. 

            A la fin de l'épreuve, les élèves se hâtèrent de regagner le château.

- Plus qu'une seule épreuve… mais la pire! dit Ron en entrant dans la petite pièce au plafond de laquelle se trouvait la trappe permettant d'accéder à la salle de classe de Mme Trelawney.

            Un à un, les élèves montaient à l'échelle puis redescendait, un air écœuré sur le visage. Ron passa après Lavande qui semblait fière d'elle. Il redescendit avec un air blasé sur le visage. 

- C'est à toi Harry. Bon courage ! 

            Le survivant monta rapidement dans la salle. Le professeur se tenait derrière son bureau, comme toujours dans la pénombre, et l'odeur qui régnait dans la salle semblait, si toutefois c'était possible, encore plus forte que de coutume. 

- Mr Potter, vous allez devoir commentez le rêve que l'un de vos camarades à fait. Au fur et à mesure que vous les voyer, vous m'énoncerez les symbole et ce qu'ils signifient. 

            Elle fit un geste de sa baguette magique et un écran apparut. Harry commenta quelque unes des signes bizarre qu'il aperçut, tous signe des grand malheurs ou de mort prochaine. Le professeur semblait satisfait lorsqu'elle dit à Harry que c'était bon et qu'il devait dire à Keyliah de monter.  

            - Alors cette dernière épreuve ? demanda Harry à Ron lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune.

- Bah, c'était de a divination… j'ai tout inventer quoi! Elle m'a fait analyser un tirage de carte. Pauvre de moi! Si tu savais tous les malheurs que j'ai vu! 

            Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Peu après, Keyliah entra dans a salle. Elle était furieuse. Les deux jeunes hommes lui demandèrent quelle en était la raison.

- C'est cette femme elle… oh ! elle m'a traité de profiteuse ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait lu dans les astre. Je profite de la notoriété de mon père pour séduire des jeunes garçons malheureux! Je la déteste. 

            Harry se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui éclata en sanglot. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille. 

- Mais enfin tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a aucun don pour la divination! Et puis elle à tort! Regarde, j'ai été séduit bien avant que ton père ne devienne ministre de la magie! Keyliah, je t'aime, tu le sais très bien!

            Le jeune fille releva ses yeux pleins de larmes.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry! Je t'aime…

            Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son visage. Peu à peu, ses sanglots se calmèrent. Hermione entra peu après et, après que Ron lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, elle consola à son tour la jeune fille. 

- Tu vois Keyliah, tu aurais du faire comme moi! cette femme ne vaut pas la peine d'être écoutée! Elle est la seule à croire à ce qu'elle raconte! Nous savons très bien que tu n'est pas comme ça! Et puis tu verras, les vacances chez les Weasley vont rapidement te faire oublier tout ça! 

- Ca, je te le promet! Tu va faire la connaissance de Bill, Charlie et Percy, je suis sur que tu va beaucoup les aimer. Aller, viens faire une partie d'échec avec moi, tu es la seule qui sache jouer ici! 

            La jeune fille retrouva rapidement sa bonne humeur, même si Ron la battit encore une fois. Pendant le dîner, Harry adressa un sourire à Drago. Celui-ci devait certainement être anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer la famille Weasley le lendemain et Harry se promis de tout faire pur que tut ce passe le mieux possible. Ils allèrent tous se coucher la tête pleine de pensées joyeuses et d'image du Terrier. 

Et voilà, il est terminé ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! quoi qu'il en soit, laisser moi un review, ça me fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésiter pas ! 

Zag : et bien voilà, tu as déjà la réponse à deux de tes questions. J'espère que le ministre ne te déçois pas. Quant à la transformation Animagus il va encore falloir attendre un peu… merci pour ton message et j'espère que ce chapitre te plais autant que les autres. 

Harryjo : alors, qu'as tu penser du match Gryffondor/ Serpentard ? merci pour le review. 

Tiffany : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! et oui tu vois, il ne reste plus beaucoup de Weasley qui ignore la relation Ginny/Drago mais dès le prochain chapitre, ça va changer. Biz et à bientôt. 

Hermiona292 : merci pour tous ces compliment. Mais de toutes façon, je ne pense pas m'arrêter maintenant. Et puis la fic est presque terminée ! 22 chapitre en tout je crois ! et puis c'est vrai que c po cool de ne pas pouvoir lire le tome 5 de Harry Potter, surtout depuis qu'il n'est lus publié sur les sites ! enfin ! encore merci. Biz.

Popp : merci !

Truc : ça me fait plaisir ! j'espère que tu continuera de l'apprécier ! 

Godric : merci pour tes idée , je m'en servirait peut être plus tard et je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher ! étant donné que mes capacités en anglais sont assez réduites, j'ai lu les neuf premiers chapitre qui ont été traduit en français sur certain site mais ils ont été retiré pour le moment ! et j'ai 17 ans depuis le mois d'avril voilà.

Felixia : je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic même si tu n'aime pas Keyliah mais que veux tu ! moi c'est Cho que je n'aime pas trop ! surtout depuis que j'écris ! en fait avant je l'aimais bien mais j'ai changé d'avis, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! et tous les cas, j'espère que l'histoire continueras de te plaire. Biz.


	18. Paques

Bon, ben voila enfin le chapitre 18. je sais que je n'écris pas très vite mais que voulez vous, l'inspiration, ce ne se commende pas! Et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs.

Bon sinon, comme toujours, le disclamer: rien n'est à moi, tout est à Rowling, je  ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écriture de cette fic. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai droit c'est vos review alors surtout n'hésitez pas une secondes, cliquez sur le petit bouton. 

Voilà, je répondrez au reviewer à la fin. En attendant, bonne lecture

XVIII. Pâques.

            Le lendemain, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Keyliah, Ginny, Fred et Georges prirent ensemble le Poudlard Express, de même que Drago qui resta avec les Serpentard pour la durée du voyage. Pendant tout le trajet, les élèves discutèrent du futur mariage de Percy et de Pénélope. Tous étaient très impatient d'y être. Pourtant, Ginny semblait moins joyeuse que ses amis. En effet, elle redoutait la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'ils apprendraient qui était le garçon qu'elle aimait et qui allait passer les vacances sous leur toit. Harry remarqua que la jeune fille semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas Gin' ! Si tes frères l'ont accepté, tes parents le feront aussi ! 

- Mais aucun Serpentard n'est au courant de rien ? Demanda Fred qui avait entendu Harry.

- Non, lui répondit Ginny. Ni que nous sortons ensemble, ni que son père l'a renié.

- Mais pourtant son père a bien du en parler autour de lui… s'étonna Georges.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en vente. S'il a renié son fils, c'est parce qu'il refusait de combattre aux cotés de Voldemort, répondit Harry. Je vois mal Lucius Malefoy dire qu'il a renié son fils pour cette raison. Et puis Drago ne lui a jamais dit qu'il se battrait aux cotés de Dumbledore, et cela vaut mieux pour lui d'ailleurs ! Son père pense qu'un jour où l'autre, même s'il ne devient pas Mangemort, il combattra à ses cotés. 

- Il doit avoir du mal à ne rien laisser paraître… il m'est de plus en plus sympathique… dit Fred. 

            Ginny sourit à son frère. 

- Et puis il va bien falloir que l'on s'y fasse ! Lorsqu'on commence à aimer un Weasley, on ne peut plus s'en passer! Dit Georges en riant. Tiens le toi pour dit Hermione! 

            Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur, et cette fois, Ginny s'y mêla de bonne grâce. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Hermione annonça que la fin du voyage était proche. En effet, moins d'un quart d'heure après, le train ralentit peu à peu avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Les élèves descendirent sur le quai neuf trois quarts de King's Cross. Les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Keyliah eux attendirent, comme convenu que tous soient sortis avant de rejoindre Drago dans le Wagon de tête. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élève sur le quai et Mme Weasley attendait ses enfants, visiblement inquiète de ne pas les trouver. 

- Aller-y, on vous rejoint. 

            Tous, à l'exception de Drago et Ginny descendirent trouver Mme Weasley qui fut soulagée en les voyant. 

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je commençais à me faire du souci pour vous ! Votre père attend dans la voiture. Mais… ou est Ginny ? Et son copain ?

- Et bien c'est à propos de cela que nous devons te parler dirent Fred et Georges. En fait, tu vas certainement avoir un choc en le voyant… mais nous t'expliquerons tout… et puis oublie tout ce que tu sais sur lui, il est différent de l'image qu'il donne et puis… Ginny t'expliquera.

            Les deux garçons firent un signe en direction du wagon et les deux jeunes gens en descendirent main dans la main. Mme Weasley sembla avoir un choc en voyant Drago mais elle n'en dit rien et souris à sa fille. Elle embrassa ensuite Drago chaleureusement et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans la famille.

- Allons retrouver Arthur dans la voiture à présent. Il doit nous attendre. 

- Heu... Mme Weasley… Moly, rectifia Harry après le regard que la concernée lui jeta, je… enfin j'avais pensé qu'il vaudrais peut être mieux que j'aille prévenir M Weasley… Arthur avant qu'il ne voit Drago. 

- Oui, en effet, je pense qu'il vaut mieux… va-y Harry. Ron, accompagne-le. Nous arrivons. 

            Harry et Ron partirent donc en avant. Ils repérèrent M Weasley qui attendaient devant une voiture blanche, flambant neuve. 

- Mais c'est…

- Et oui, nous avons une nouvelle voiture ! Elle est belle hein ! Dit M Weasley tout sourire devant l'air admiratif de son fils. 

            Harry donna un cou de coude dans les cotes de son ami.

- Et où sont les autres ?

- C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici… en fait, c'est pour vous dire de ne pas être surpris par le copain de Ginny c'est… il n'est pas comme vous le pensez ! Il n'est pas comme son père ! Nous vous expliquerons tout cela dès que nous serons au Terrier. Vous comprendrez. 

            M. Weasley acquiesça. Il paraissait surprit de la requête des deux amis mais n'ajouta rien. Quelques instants plus tard pourtant lorsque les autres arrivèrent, ils comprit la raison des mises en garde. Un Malefoy ! Un Malefoy chez lui ! Un Malefoy qui osait approcher sa fille ! Mais Arthur se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Harry qui pourtant n'avait jamais apprécié le jeune blond (ah ça y est, je m'y remets !). Il avait changé. Il n'était pas comme son père ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en lui. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des nombreux problème qu'il avait eut avec son père et il était donc plein d'à priori au sujet du fils. 

- Bonjour… heu, allons-y, dit M Weasley qui avait visiblement du mal à garder son calme. 

            Il mit les bagage des adolescents dans le coffre avant de s'installer à l'avant de la voiture. A l'arrière, Harry fut surprit de voir qu'il y avait largement la place pour que tous puise s'installer, ce qu'ils firent rapidement. 

Pendant la durée du trajet, M Weasley ne desserra pas les dents. Mme Weasley tentait de détendre l'atmosphère sans y parvenir mais elle ne désespérait pas. Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa devant le terrier, Drago regarda la maison qui s'élevait face à lui. Harry aussi la regarda et la trouva changée. 

- Mais… la maison… bredouilla Fred.

- Et oui, nous l'avons agrandie, des chambres en plus… nous ne vous l'avons pas dit pour vous faire la surprise lorsque vous arriveriez. Venez… 

            Tous les enfants sortirent de la voiture et suivirent Mme Weasley avec enthousiasme. Drago ne partageait pas l'entrain des autres mais il préféra aller tout de même avec eux car M. Weasley était resté près de la voiture et il commençait à décharger les bagages. 

- Nous avons rajouter deux chambre. Une pour Bill et une pour Charlie. D'ailleurs, ils arrivent demain. Et Percy ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. 

- Mais maman, Percy va continuez à vivre ici ? Avec Pénélope ? 

- Nous le lui avons proposé mais ils ont trouvé un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme ça, ça fera une chambre de plus. Si vous voulez avoir chacun votre chambre, dit-elle à l'intention des jumeaux. Ils devraient y emménager le jour de leur mariage. Bon, alors, Harry, tu dormiras comme toujours dans la chambre de Ron avec Drago, Hermione et Keyliah dans celle de Ginny. Arthur va vus monter vos affaires. En attendant, faites ce que vous voulez, je vous appelle pour le dîner. 

            La petite femme replète tourna les talons et redescendit dans la cuisine. Harry, Ron et Drago se rendirent dans la chambre du rouquin. (Heureusement que les trois ont une couleur de cheveux différente sinon vous comprendriez jamais rien !). 

- Les Cannons de Chudley ! tu aimes vraiment cette équipe ? demanda Drago à Ron après avoir vu sa chambre et la couleur orange de ses murs.

- Oui, c'est la meilleur d'après moi. 

- Hum… elle a eut une grande époque c'est vrai… mais je pense qu'elle est fini et que jamais elle ne retrouvera son niveau ! 

            Ron haussa les épaules. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et les trois filles entrèrent. Drago sourit à Ginny.

- Ca va ? désolé pour l'accueil mais dès que mes parents te connaîtrons mieux, tout ira bien, tu verras. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous devrions descendre afin de leur parler… 

- Il vaut mieux ne pas y aller tous. Descendez tous les deux, dit Harry à Ginny et Drago.

- Viens toi aussi Harry… s'il te plait…

            Harry se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était installé et suivit les deux amoureux dans la cuisine. Mme Weasley était en train de préparer le dîner et M. Weasley était assis. Ils discutaient, certainement de Drago. En entendant les enfant approcher, ils se turent. 

- Maman, papa, je crois que nous vous devons quelques explications… 

- Tu sais Ginny, c'est difficile pour nous… lui dit sa mère en se retournant. Toi et tes frères nous avaient toujours parlé de lui comme votre ennemi et tout d'un coup, tu nous annonce que tu l'aimes ! et puis…

- Vous connaissez mon père ! termina Drago. Je me suis toujours comporté comme le digne fils de Lucius Malefoy, mais tout cela à changé. Je me suis aperçut que je ne partageais pas son point de vu. Mais ça a été dur pour moi. Et je ne peut révéler à personne que je ne serait jamais Mangemort et que j'ai rejoint la lutte contre ce que tout le monde crois être mon camps. Les seules personne à être au courent sont cella qui sont ici ainsi que Dumbledore, Rogue Black et Lupin. Mon père a toujours en lui l'espoir que, même si je ne deviens pas Mangemort, je combattrais pour les même idéaux que lui. Si je le détrompe, les Serpentard ne le laisseront pas passer…

- Mais je ne pense pas que ton père ai révélé quoi que ce soit pour le moment. S'il l'avait fait, Voldemort le lui aurait certainement ait payer très cher. Intervint Harry. Moi aussi, j'ai eut du mal à croire au départ que Malefoy pouvait changer. Mais petit à petit, j'ai fini par lui accorder ma confiance. Lorsque j'ai appris ce qui se passait entre lui et Ginny, j'ai conseiller à Ginny de le révéler, ce qu'elle a fait ave Ron. Puis Fred et Georges l'ont appris et ils ont décidé que vous deviez le savoir également. Il est différent de son père. Je sais que d'ici peu vous le comprendrez. 

            Harry se leva et remonta dans la chambre de Ron en laissant Ginny et Drago seul avec les parents de la jaune fille. Ceux-ci ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes. Drago était anxieux. Il craignait par-dessus tout qu'ils refuse que leur fille continu de le voir. M. Weasley fini par prendre la parole. 

- A défaut d'avoir confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en le jugement de mes enfants. Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute pour le moment, tant que je ne te connais pas. Si ma fille t'aime, il doit bien y avoir une raison après tout ! Je m'excuse pour l'accueil mais il faut me comprendre, d'autant que Ginny est notre seule fille. Nous parlerons à Bill, Charlie et Percy. 

            Ginny et Drago rejoignirent les autres et leur répétèrent ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Fred et Georges étaient arrivés entre temps. 

- Nous t'avions bien dit qu'il te faisaient confiance. Dit Fred à Ginny.

- Tu verras Drago. Dans pas longtemps, tu sera considéré comme quelqu'un de la famille. Et puis nos autres frères vont t'adorer ! rajouta Georges. 

            Une demi-heure pus tard, Molly appela les enfants qui descendirent. Percy était arrivé et il adressa un sourire à ses frère et leurs amis. Son expression changea un peu lorsqu'il vit Drago mais il ne dit rien.

            Le dîner fut joyeux. Fred et Georges taquinèrent Percy mais à la surprise générale, cela le fit rire. 

- Et bien, très cher frère, je vois que le contact de Pénélope te rend beaucoup plus aimable ! lui dit Fred.

            Percy lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Cela faisait longtemps que l'ambiance n'avait pas été aussi joyeuse au Terrier. Cela était certainement du au retour des enfants. 

            A la fin du dîner, les enfants se rendirent dans le salon avec M. Weasley tandis que Mme Weasley rangeait la cuisine à l'aide de sorts. 

- Et ou ton mariage va-t-il avoir lieu ? demanda Ginny à Percy.

- Et bien nous avons prévu que tout se passerait à la clairière... 

- Demain, lorsque bill et Charlie seront là, nous vous emmènerons la voir. Leur dit M Weasley. 

            Ils continuèrent à discuter joyeusement de tout et de rien jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Drago gardait encore une réserve mais Harry se doutait que d'ici quelques jours, tout irait pour le mieux entre le jeune homme (blond !). Mais pour le moment, il ne se manifestait que lorsque son avis était sollicité. 

            Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva encore une fois avant ses amis. Il s'habilla avant de descendre à la cuisine où Mme Weasley se trouvait déjà en compagnie de M. Weasley. 

- Harry ! As-tu bien dormi ? s'exclama Mme Weasley en apercevant le jeune homme. Assied toi.

            Harry s'installa et Mme Weasley lui servi aussitôt un copieux petit déjeuner. 

- Nous avons reçu une lettre de Dumbledore ce matin. Il nous a expliqué tout ce qui c'était passé entre Drago et son père. Vous auriez du nous le dire. Et il nous a également dit de faire attention lors de la cérémonie pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. 

- Nous n'avions pas pensé à cela… dit Harry en avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. 

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela Harry, le coupa Molly. Non seulement nous connaissons toutes les personnes invitées ou presque mais nous nous assurerons pas un sort que personne ne soit en mesure de reconnaître Drago. 

            A ce moment, un bruit leur parvint du jardin et quelques secondes après, Bill et Charlie entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils saluèrent tous deux les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir à la table. 

- Ne nous avais-tu pas dit que tu venais avec quelqu'un Bill ? demanda Molly.

- Si si mais elle ne viendra que le jour du mariage, elle n'a pas pu se libérer avant. 

- Alors comme ça Bill à une copine ! dit Fred en ricanant. 

- Tu nous avais caché ça Billy, continua Georges. 

Harry ne les avait pas entendu descendre les escalier.

- Et oui les gars, il ne reste plus que trois célibataires dans la famille ! leur dit Charlie avec un air désespéré qui les fit tous rire. 

- Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd ! dit ironiquement Fred.

- Et puis qui te dis que nous sommes célibataire… ajouta malicieusement Georges. 

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller réveiller les autres. Il vaut mieux que vous ne partiez pas trop tard pour la clairière ou vous ne serez jamais rentré pour le déjeuner. 

            Molly gravit donc l'escalier pour réveiller les adolescents endormis. Dans l'escalier, elle croisa Keyliah encore endormis. Elle entra dans la cuisine, salua d'un signe les Weasley et Harry près de ce dernier. 

- Keyliah, c'est bien ça ? demanda Charlie. 

            La jeune fille secoua la tête en guise de réponse ce qui fit rire les autre. 

- Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, lui dit Harry en se rapprochant d'elle. 

            Elle bailla avant de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune héritier. 

- C'est Kathia et Pattenrond. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris mais ils n'ont pas arrêté de faire du bruit de la nuit ! pourtant ils ont l'habitude d'être ensemble dans le dortoir. 

            Harry sourit. Kathia était le chaton que Ron et lui avait offert à Keyliah pour noël. Elle avait grandit et était devenue une chatte espiègle et qui adorait les caresse. A chaque fois qu'elle voyais Harry, elle allait se frotter à lui pour recevoir des caresses.  Elle pouvait également se montrer très agressive envers les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Récemment, elle avait mordu une élève de troisième année qui s'était un peu trop approché d'elle à son goût et avait essayer de la caresser. 

            Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de pas retentirent dans les escaliers et Ron, Drago, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine. Les deux jeune filles semblaient, à l'image de Keyliah, ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi tandis que les deux garçons étaient déjà bien éveillés. En voyant entrer Drago, l'expression des deux aînés de la famille ne changea pas d'un pouce, ce qui fit penser à Harry que Mme Weasley les avait mis au courent et leur avait expliqué la situation.

- Salut les gars ! dit Ron à ses deux frères. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? 

- Bah, tu sais, en transplanant, on ne rencontre guère de problème ! lui répondit Charlie. 

- D'ailleurs, vous allez pouvoir passer votre permis tous les deux ! vous avez déjà dix-sept ans ! s'exclama Bill.

- Oui mais maman préfère que nous attendions la fin de l'année marmonna Fred pour toute réponse. 

- A ce sujet… nous voulions vous en parler plus tard mais puisque vous abordez le sujet… si vous le voulez, nous vous proposons de profiter de ces vacances pour apprendre puis passer votre permis… c'est comme vous voulez, leur annonça M. Weasley.

            Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de se lever et de scander en criant « on va pouvoir transplaner ! On va pouvoir transplaner ! » Ce qui fit beaucoup rire tous les autres. 

- Et quand est-ce que nous le passons ? Demanda Georges.

- Dès que vous serez prêt. Mais avant, il vous faudra apprendre et vous aurez besoin d'un ou deux jours j'imagine. Vous pouvez commencer demain si vous le souhaitez. 

            Les jumeaux continuaient de bondir de partout tout en écoutant leur père. 

- Il suffit que je vous trouve un professeur… en ce moment, il n'y a personne de disponible au ministère je crois…              

- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi ? Demanda Fred en s'arrêtant. 

- Et bien, je travaille encore quelques jours, de même que Percy. Bill et Charlie doivent aider votre mère pour les derniers préparatifs… il vous faudrait attendre après le mariage…

- M. Weasley…intervint Harry. Si vous voulez, je peux leur apprendre j'ai… 

- c'est vrai ! J'oubliais que Dumbledore avait obtenu une dérogation spéciale et que tu avais déjà passé ton permis ! Si cela ne te dérange pas, je suis sur que Fred et Georges n'y verront aucun inconvénient… je me trompe ? 

            Les concerné recommencèrent à faire des bonds, signes que cela ne les dérangé en rien. 

- Vous feriez bien d'aller vous préparer, nous partons dans une demi-heure pour la clairière. Les coupa M. Weasley. 

            Cela n'enleva rien à leur entrain et c'est en chantant qu'ils gravirent l'escalier pour finir de se préparer. Harry remonta également avec les deux garçons qui avait pris un rapide petit déjeuner. Il leur parla de la lettre que Dumbledore avait envoyée aux parents de Ron. Drago changea d'expression. 

- Je… je n'avais pas pensé à cela… balbutia-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Personne ne te reconnaîtra ! Je ne sais pas s'ils vont te métamorphoser ou s'ils vont lancer un sort d'illusion mais tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, le rassura Harry. 

            Ils finirent de se préparer avant de redescendre. Fred et Georges étaient déjà dans la cuisine en train de parler à voix basse avec leur deux frères. Mme Weasley n'était plus dans la cuisine et M Weasley lisait son journal. Arthur leva la tête par-dessus son journal, la gazette du sorcier. Quelques secondes après, Hermione, Ginny et Keyliah entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine. 

- Je crois que nous allons pouvoir y aller dit M Weasley. En voiture tout le monde ! 

            Les sept Weasley ainsi que leurs invités s'installèrent dans la voiture. M Weasley mis le contact et la voiture démarra. Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, la voiture arriva à la clairière où aurait lieu le mariage de Percy et de Pénélope. 

- Voilà nous y sommes ! Dit M. Weasley en ouvrant la portière après voir coupé le contact.

            Tous les occupants de la voiture sortirent à sa suite. L'endroit était vraiment magnifique. Il se situait au milieu d'un bois et était bordé d'arbre sur trois cotés tandis que le dernier était occupé par un rocher d'où coulait une cascade d'eau claire qui produisait un doux clapotis lorsqu'elle retombait dans un petit lac qui finissait en serpentent à travers les arbres. Sur le sol, l'herbe créait un tapis mousseux. 

- C'est magnifique ! Finit par dire Ron. 

- Tes parents se sont mariés ici il y a 16 ans Harry. C'était un mariage magnifique… j'espère qu'il en serait de même pour celui de Percy… ajouta-t-il pensif. 

- Vous… vous avez assisté au mariage de mes parents ? 

- Oui… et c'est le plus beau de ceux auquel j'ai assisté. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient heureuses, les mariés magnifiques et amoureux… vraiment un très beau mariage. Alors, se reprit Arthur, nous avons prévu…

            Il exposa tous les aménagements qui seraient apporté le jour J.

- Nous avons également demandé aux Altias de jouer… Pénélope adore ce groupe. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer si nous voulons arriver à l'heure pour le déjeuner. 

            Le petit groupe repris donc la route. Ils arrivèrent juste quelques minutes avant midi. Mme Weasley les attendait devant la porte. Elle vint à leur rencontre. 

- Pénélope déjeune avec nous aujourd'hui, leur annonca-t-elle. Et Percy nous a dit que nous avions l'autorisation d'apprendre à transplaner aux jumeaux. 

- L'autorisation d'apprendre à transplaner ! S'étonna Ron. Décidément, il faut vraiment une autorisation pour tout ! Bientôt, il faudra justifier le moindre éternuement ! 

- Transplaner est quelques chose de difficile Ron, le ministère le contrôle afin qu'il n'y est aucun risque, lui répondit Hermione. 

            Pénélope était comme Harry se souvenait d'elle lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, elle semblait douce et joyeuse et sa personnalité tranchait avec celle de Percy qui lui était strict et austère. 

            Pendant le repas, elle répondit de bonne grâce aux questions que Hermione lui posait. Elle apprenait le métier de Médicomage et faisait des stages afin de se perfectionner pour sa dernière année d'étude. 

            Après le déjeuner, les jumeaux entraînèrent Harry dans le jardin derrière la maison afin de commencer leur apprentissage. Comme Rogue l'avait fait avec lui, il commença par leur apprendre la théorie, avant de les laisser se concentrer sur les déplacements de leur corps. 

- Je n'y arrive pas ! S'énerva Georges au bout d'un moment. Je ne comprends pas !

- Dit tout de suite que je suis un mauvais professeur ! Lui dit Harry en riant. Moi aussi j'ai eut du mal vous savez ! Bon, je vais essayer autre chose. 

            Pendant encore trois quarts d'heure, il leur expliqua comment faire et ils finirent par parvenir à se déplacer ce qui leur fit un immense plaisir. Ils refirent de même deux ou trois fois avant de revenir vers Harry en marchant gaiement. 

- Bien. Ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous continuions demain. Le plus dur est fait. Et puis vous devez être fatigués.

            En effets, les deux jeunes garçons étaient essoufflés, mais ils étaient satisfaits par leur travail. Les trois garçons rentrèrent et trouvèrent le reste du petit groupe dans le salon. Dans un coin, Hermione Ginny et Keyliah discutaient pendant que Ron et Drago jouaient aux échecs version sorciers. Bill et Charlie étaient partis un peu plus tôt rendre visite à des amis à eux qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. 

Tout d'un coup, Ginny poussa un cri. Elle se dirigea en courent vers la cuisine. Harry regarda ses deux amies avec un air interrogatif auquel elle répondirent toutes deux par un haussement d'épaules. 

- J'étais en train de me demander ce que j'allais pouvoir mettre pour le mariage. Je n'ai jamais assisté à un mariage sorcier et je doute pourvoir mettre une tenue moldue, lui répondit Hermione. Elle s'est alors levée et elle est partie en courant. Je ne sais pas  ce qui lui a prit. 

            A cet instant, Mme Weasley apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. 

- C'est vrai que j'avais oublié ce détail. Vous n'avez rien à vous mettre, autant que vous êtes. Nous irons faire un tour au chemin de Traverse demain afin de trouver de quoi vous habiller. Ah, vous êtes la tous les trois, dit-elle en regardant les jumeaux et Harry. Alors ? 

            Les deux frères sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

- Ils ont réussi à se déplacer. Demain, nous recommencerons et ils seront prêts à passer leur permis. 

            Mme Weasley hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons. Bill et Charlie rentrèrent peu après. Fred et Georges racontèrent leurs exploits de l'après midi. Pendant le dîner, Molly leur dit qu'ils se rendraient au chemin de Traverse le lendemain matin afin qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde. 

            - Maman, je t'assure que nous pouvons y aller en transplanant ! 

            Fred et Georges tentaient de convaincre leur mère de les laisser se rendre au chemin de Traverse en transplanant mais en vain.

- Encore une fois non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Vous n'avez pas votre permis et vous n'avez pas terminé votre apprentissage ! Nous irons comme d'habitude tous ensemble avec la poudre de cheminette. 

            Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait grandement préféré s'y rendre en transplanant mais il préférait ne rien dire au risque s'attirer les foudres de Mme Weasley qui était suffisamment énervée à cause de ses fils. Il attendit donc que Ron ait disparu dans les flammes vertes avant de partir à son tour en prononçant bien clairement Chemin de Traverse. Il arriva la bas en remis sur son nez les lunettes qu'il avait, par précaution, rangées dans sa poche. Quelques secondes après lui, Fred puis Georges arrivèrent. Ils semblaient maussade mais ne dirent rien. Mme Weasley arriva en dernier. Ils prirent aussitôt le chemin du magasin de Mme Giurpe. 

- Bonjour… que puis-je faire pour vous ? leur demanda celle-ci lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique. 

- Et bien, nous cherchons des tenus pour ces jeunes gens… pour un mariage. 

- Un mariage ? oui bien sur… 

            Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans le fond du magasin. 

- Je pense que vous pouvez trouver ici des tenues qui vous satisferont. Je reviens dans quelques instants, dit-elle comme d'autres clients entraient dans la boutique. 

            Mme Weasley se mit alors à examiner les différentes robes qui étaient pendue devant elle. elle en sortie plusieurs qui lui convenaient. Elle en avait pris une pour chacun des enfants et les leurs tendis. Celles de Fred et Georges étaient identiques, seule la couleur différait. L'une était bleu nuit, l'autre vert foncé. Ginny admirait sa robe qui était beige et qui se mariait parfaitement avec celle de Drago qui elle était bronze et dont le bas était orné d'un serpent. Celle de Ron était noir et blanche, celle de Hermione bleu très clair et celle de Keyliah violet clair. Harry lui en avait une blanche qui était, selon lui, magnifique.

Tout content de leur acquisition, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la caisse où ils payèrent leurs achats. Mme Weasley avait insisté pour payer celles de Harry Ron, Drago et Hermione mais ceux-ci refusèrent en disait qu'elle l'hébergeait, c'était déjà beaucoup. 

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du magasin, la rue était moins calme que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Ils firent quelques pas à l'extérieur lorsque Drago s'arrêta net. Il venait d'apercevoir un peu plus loin Crabbe et Goyle junior et senior. Harry suivit son regard et compris aussitôt qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas le voir là, surtout en compagnie de Gryffondor ! 

- On se rejoint au Terrier ! 

            Et dans la seconde qui suivit, il disparut avec Drago. Les autres se regardèrent surpris. Ils se demandaient pourquoi les deux garçons avaient disparut aussi soudainement. Puis il virent Crabbe te Goyle et comprirent ce qui les avait fait fuir. 

- Allez, dépêchons-nous de rentrer, il commence à avoir du monde. 

            Au Terrier, Harry et Drago attendaient patiemment le retour de leurs amis en discutant tranquillement avec Bill et Charlie qui avait préféré rester tranquillement chez eux. 

- Tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait ? c'était vraiment trop drôle ! 

            Harry et Drago se retournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine pour voir entrer, Fred et Georges en tête, le petit groupe plié de rire. Seuls Mme Weasley semblait contrariée. 

- Qu'est ce que nos deux chers frères ont encore fait ? demanda Bill. 

- Lorsqu'ils sont partis, dit Ginny en montrant les deux adolescents, nous sommes passé à coté de Crabbe et Goyle et ces deux là ont, malencontreusement, perdu des bonbons juste sous leur nez. Ru pense bien que gourmand comme ils sont, ils se sont précipités pour les manger et leurs langues ont commencer à s'allonger. 

- Tu aurais vu la tête de leur parents ! tordant vraiment ! 

- Si l'effet était le même que sur mon oncle et mon cousin, ce devait être assez comique en effet, dit Harry qui participait au fou rire général, comme les trois autres garçons. 

            Mme Weasley elle ne semblait pas apprécier la plaisanterie mais elle ne dit rien. M. Weasley et Percy arrivèrent peu après, ils passèrent donc à table et l'incident fut oublié.

            Dès que le repas fut terminé, les jumeaux entraînèrent Harry dans le jardin afin de finir leur apprentissage. Pendant le reste de l'après midi, ils s'entraînèrent dons a transplaner avec des objets, des personne, à se servir des balise de transplanage ou d'arriver auprès de la personne que l'on souhaite voir. A 18H, ils étaient tous deux fin prêt et ils annoncèrent à leu mère qu'ils pouvait passer leur permis dès le lendemain. 

- Vraiment ? leur dit-elle d'un air soupçonneux. 

            Elle sortit de la maison.

- Montrez-moi ça.

            Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis tous deux transplanèrent un peu plus loin avant de revenir auprès d'elle.

- Hum… je vais dire à votre père de demander à un examinateur de venir. Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible pour demain mais avant la fin des vacances, vous devriez avoir votre permis. Félicitation à tous les deux, leur dit-elle avait de retourner à l'intérieur. 

            Le soir, M. Weasley leur dit qu'ils pourraient passer leur permis le vendredi à 15H ce qui ravit les deux garçons. 

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent bien. Les membres de la famille Weasley faisaient connaissance avec Drago et regrettait de l'avoir juger sans le connaître. Les enfant passaient leur temps à s'amuser et même Hermione n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à travailler, ce qui réjouit Ron. Le vendredi, les Jumeaux accompagnèrent Arthur et Percy au ministère de la magie où ils devait passer leur permis pour transplaner. Vers 16H, une grand vacarme annonça leur arrivée. Ils avaient obtenus leur permis et étaient donc revenus en transplanant. 

- Ils nous ont demandé de transplaner auprès d'eux, puis de transplaner avec une personne… un vrai jeux d'enfant expliquèrent-ils en se vantant.

Ils furent félicités et le soir, Mme Weasley cuisina un merveilleux dîner. Percy leur annonça que le lendemain, ils pourraient visiter son appartement. En effet, aucun Weasley ne l'avait encore vu car il préférait qu'ils ne le voit que lorsqu'il serait entièrement meublé et décoré selon les goûts des deux futur mariés. 

            L'appartement se situait dans une petite rue tranquille perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse. Il se situait au premier étage et avait trois chambres et deux salles de bain ainsi qu'une petite cuisine et un grand salon. Pénélope avait décoré la totalité de l'appartement avec goût et Harry pensa qu'il devait être agréable d'y vivre. Ron avait dit à Harry que Percy et Pénélope avaient dépensé toutes leurs économies pour payer l'appartement et les meubles et que, comme il ne leur restait plus assez d'argent, ses parents ainsi que ceux de la jeune fille avaient financé le mariage. 

            Aussitôt la visite de l'appartement terminée, M Weasley, Bill, Charlie et Percy transplanèrent à la clairière afin de s'assurer que tous se déroulait bien tandis que les autres retournait au Terrier où Mme Weasley préparait le dîner avec Pénélope et sa mère. Il y avait une centaine d'invités, tous des sorciers, les trois femmes avaient donc beaucoup de travail et Molly pria les enfants de ne pas rester dans leurs pattes. Ils sortirent donc dans le jardin où Fred et Georges se rendirent en transplanant, tout fier d'eux. 

- Eh les gars, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit ce que vous aviez l'intention d'offrir à Percy et Pénélope pour leur mariage, leur dit Ron alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous à l'ombres d'un grand chêne. 

            Les Jumeaux prirent alors un air qui ne laissait rein entrevoir de bon. Mais c'est Ginny qui prit la parole. 

- Mais qu'ils sont bêtes tous les deux ! nous avons acheté ensemble un miroir enchanté pour Pénélope et pour Percy ils ont fabriqué un album photo dans lequel ils ont regroupé toutes les photos de lui et Pénélope qu'ils ont pu trouvées en… hum en les rendant un peu plus compromettantes je dirais… mais je vous rassure, je suis certaine qu'ils vont tous les deux beaucoup rire. 

- Et vous, qu'avez vos acheté ? demanda Georges. 

- Pour Percy, un livre retraçant l'histoire de ministère. Pour Pénélope, nous avions pensé à un bijou mais sous les conseils des deux jeunes filles ici présentes, nous avons opté pour… une boite à bijoux ! 

            Ron avait cela avec un petit sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Hermione à qui il déplu fortement. 

- C'est une boite à bijou qui fait également de la musique et qui est vraiment magnifique. Ce n'est pas de notre fautes si vous n'y comprenez rien ! dit Hermione boudeuse. 

- Mais non Hermione ! nous aussi nous adorons ce cadeau, dit Harry pour consoler son amie. 

- Et je suis certaine que le livre plaira beaucoup à Percy ! assura à son tour Ginny. 

- Je… commença Drago, moi je n'ai aucun cadeau à leur offrir… c'est… 

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis surs qu'il ne t'en voudrons pas ! intervint Ginny. 

            Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée… ce serait un peu ton cadeau Drago, même si nous y participons tous. Ecoutez… 

            Il exposa donc son idée qui les enthousiasma tous. Tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre de Ron où était un livre dans lequel se trouvais le sort qu'il voulaient employer. Ils se répartirent les taches, ce qui leur prit le reste de l'après midi. A l'heure du dîner, Mme Weasley entra dans la chambre, étonné de les voir tous aussi calme. 

            Le lendemain était le jour qu'ils attendaient tous avec impatience et c'est donc avec une certaine euphorie qu'ils mangèrent avant d'aller dormir, pour la dernière fois peut-être tous ensemble. 

            Le lendemain, le Terrier était en ébullition. Mme Weasley vérifiait que rien ne manquait pour le repas, M Weasley parlait à ses fils afin de leur donner les dernière recommandation pour la cérémonie et donnait des conseils à Percy. Hermione Keyliah et Ginny, aussitôt le déjeuné terminé, avaient commencé à se préparer et Harry et Drago eux attendaient que M Weasley ait terminé de parler à ses fils, et à eux par la même occasion, pour aller se changer à leur tour. Puis M Weasley métamorphosa Drago afin que personne ne puisse le reconnaître. Il avait à présent des cheveux blond foncés et des yeux noir. Il avait un peu grandi et son visage était très différent de ce qu'il était en réalité. Seul sa voix restait identique mais ce n'était pas un grand problème car il était facile de la modifier par un simple sort que Harry lança rapidement. 

            Le mariage commençait à quatre heures par la cérémonie qui durait environ une heure et demie qui, d'après ce que Harry avait comprit, se déroulait à peu près comme chez les moldus lors du passage à la mairie. (ça se passe comment un mariage en Angleterre ? je c po alors on va faire comme si hein ! et puis est ce que les sorciers y sont religieux ? j'aimerais bien le savoir !). Ensuite, tous les invités avaient l'occasion de dire quelques mots aux jeunes mariés. Contrairement aux mariages Moldus, il n'était d'aucune utilité de prendre des photos puisque des appareils en prenaient automatiquement. Lorsque tout cela était terminé, les invités passaient à table et à la fin, tous pouvaient danser sur des musiques variés. En fait, ce n'était pas très différents d'un mariage Moldu, ou de moins de l'idée que s'en faisait Harry car il n'avait jamais assisté à aucun des mariages auxquels les Dursley avaient étaient invité, passant alors la journée chez Mme Figg. 

            Vers trois heures, le petit groupe pris donc la voiture en direction de la clairière. Ils y arrivèrent quelques secondes avant Pénélope ses parents, et son grand frère. Comme chez les Moldus, la tradition voulait que le marié ne puisse pas voir la mariée le jour de leur mariage. Elle se hâta donc de gagner l'une des petites cabanes qui étaient prévus à cet effet.  

            Harry lui regarda la clairière qui était encore plus belle que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Le décoration faisait ressortir la pureté du lieu. Sur le lac, une petite scène avait été montée. Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait le jour du mariage de ses parents. Il avait plusieurs fois été tenté de demander à M Weasley de lui offrir un souvenir à l'aide du Souviens-toi mais ne l'avait pas fait. En effet, il fallait avoir un grand amour pour la personne à qui l'on offrait le souvenir. Il avait donc l'intention de demander à Sirius cette faveur. 

- Ca va Harry ? lui demanda Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. 

- Je… j'essaie d'imaginer comment c'était ici pour la mariage de mes parents. 

- Je suis sur que c'était magnifique. 

- Je vais demander à Sirius de me faire partager son souvenir… j'espère qu'il accepteras ! 

- Il ne te l'as certainement pas offert pour rien ce Souviens-toi ! mais ce n'est pas le moment pour être triste. Aujourd'hui, on fait la fête ! 

            Peu à peu, les invité arrivaient et chacun déposait les cadeaux de mariage sur un table à l'entrée préparée à cet effet. A quatre heure moins le quart, Bill arriva au bras d'un ravissante jeune fille que Harry reconnu immédiatement. Il s'agissait en effet de Fleur Delacourt, la championne de BeauxBatons l'année précédente. Celle-ci était mi-vélane et la plupart des garçon étaient tombés sous son charme, Ron le premier. 

- Fleur ! je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ! lui dit gaiement Harry. 

- Je dois dire que cela me fait très plaisir de te revoir. Et vous également, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en levant la tête vers le reste de la famille Weasley. Bill m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- J'avoue que l'on ne peut pas en dire autant ! commenta Molly. Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue parmi nous. J'espère que vous allez nous faire le plaisir de rester quelques jours parmi nous. 

- Oh bien sur ! avec joie. 

            C'est à cet instant que Harry vit arriver Sirius et Remus, accompagnés de Dumbledore et McGonnagall. Harry les salua chaleureusement. 

            A quatre heures, tous étaient installés et le mariage commença. La mariée était magnifique, tout comme le marié. Ils étaient tous deux habillés de blanc, Percy d'une robe toute simple et Pénélope d'une robe semblable à celles des Moldues. A leurs cotés se tenaient leur témoins. Pénélope avait confié cette tache à son grand frère tandis que Percy avait, lui, décodé que l'honneur en revenait à Ginny, la plus jeune, et surtout à la seule fille de la famille. 

La cérémonie fut magnifique et tous les invités tirent à féliciter les deux jeunes mariés. En plus du traditionnel échange d'alliance, lors d'un mariage sorcier, les deux baguettes étaient liées se qui créait un lien entre les sorciers et qui mêlait leurs pouvoirs magiques. M Deauclaire avait ensuite organisé une promenade à travers la foret ainsi qu'une présentation de différent animaux qu'ils croisèrent. 

            Puis vint l'heure du dîner. Harry, assis à table, regardait les invité. Il en connaissait certains et reconnu quelques élèves de Poudlard parmi eux. 

Le père de Keyliah était présent en tant que ministre de la magie et supérieur de Percy. Il avait emmené sa femme et la petite sœur de Keyliah. Ashley, sa mère, avait était ravie de rencontrer enfin Harry dont Ryan lui avait beaucoup parlé. Et voyant Sara et Ashley, Harry vit clairement que Keyliah ressemblait à sa mère tandis que la plus petite ressemblait à Ryan. La petite sœur de Keyliah avait dix ans, elle rentrerait donc à Poudlard l'année suivante. Elle était pleine de vie , très maligne et, selon Keyliah, adorait faire des farces à tout le monde. Harry supposa qu'elle se serait entendu à merveille avec les Jumeaux si elle avait été un peu plus vieille. 

Le repas fut succulent. Mmes Weasley, Weasley et Deauclaire furent maintes fois félicitées. Avant que les dessert n'apparaissent sur les tables, il était de coutume de porter un toast pour les jeunes mariés. Fred et Georges furent les premiers à se lever. 

- Mesdames et Messieurs, Mages et Sorciers, nous sommes heureux d'avoir, aujourd'hui, pu assister à l'union de notre frère, Perceval et de Pénélope. Beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent certainement notre penchant à faire des farces à tous, et plus particulièrement à Percy mais ce soir, nous tenons à lui rendre hommage, sans aucune farce de toute la soirée. Nous félicitons donc les deux jeunes mariés et leur souhaitons tous le bonheur que méritent les deux anciens préfets-en-chef de Poudlard. 

Chacun des enfant Weasley puis le frère de Pénélope parlèrent à leur tour. Tous furent applaudit et remerciés par les jeunes mariés qui étaient tout sourire, et surtout soulagés après avoir entendu le discours de Jumeaux. 

La pièce monté était magnifique. Comme chez les Moldus, celle-ci était surmontée d'une petite figurine représentant les mariés et était animée. Lorsque la musique commença, les deux mariés en plastique, à l'image du couple sorcier, se mirent à valser. Entre les deux danseurs, on voyait que l'harmonie était parfaite et tous deux évoluaient avec facilitée. A la fin de la première danse, ils furent applaudis et de nombreux couples les rejoignirent. Hermione y entraîna Ron, Ginny et Drago s'enlacèrent aussitôt tandis que Harry prenait garde de ne pas écraser les pieds de Keyliah, bien que celle-ci lui assura qu'il dansait très bien. 

            A minuit, Harry, Ron, Keyliah, Hermione, Drago, Ginny et les Jumeaux se rejoignirent près de la passerelle qui menait à la scène sur le lac sur laquelle un groupe jouait un air connu. Ils leur avait demandé, à minuit, de leur accorder quelques minutes afin de mettre à exécution la surprise qu'ils avaient préparée la veille. Le morceau arrivait à sa fin et le chanteur leur fit signe d'approche. Lorsque la dernière note sonna, il prit la parole. 

- Mesdames et Messieurs, Mages et Sorciers, nous allons interrompre la musique pour quelques instants car ces jeunes gens vous ont réservé un surprise… ou plus exactement, ont réservé une surprise aux jeunes mariés. 

            Il recula afin de laisser passage à Drago qui rit à son tour la parole. Les autres s'étaient éparpillé sur la scène et n'attendaient plus que le signal pour lancer les sorts qu'ils avaient préparé la veille. 

- Pénélope , Percy, nous sommes très heureux de vous offrir aujourd'hui ceci. C'est quelque chose de connu chez les moldus et je suis sur que vous appréciez. 

            Il leva alors sa baguette et fut rapidement imité par les autres. Ils prononcèrent alors une formule que personne ne parvint à entendre et le ciel s'illumina alors de différentes couleurs, comme des explosions colorées. Pendant dix minutes les couleurs s'alternèrent pour un magnifique spectacle. Il se termina par un immense cœur dans lequel s'inscrivirent enlacés les noms de Percy et Pénélope. A la fin, la clairière raisonna d'applaudissement. Le sourire aux lèvres, les adolescents regagnèrent la terre ferme et la musique reprit. Percy et Pénélope les attendaient au bout de la passerelle et les remercièrent. 

- C'était vraiment magnifique ! merci vraiment ! dit Pénélope en les serrant dans ses bras chacun leur tour. 

- Quel est le nom de cet invention moldue ? demanda Arthur qui les avait également rejoint. 

- C'est un feu d'artifice, répondit Harry. 

- Mais il ne la crée pas avec un sort. C'est un peu plus compliqué mais le résultat est le même. 

- Ah oui ? et comment font-il exactement ? demanda Arthur toujours aussi intéressé par les technologie moldues. 

- Et bien en fait c'est en faisant brûler ce qu'ils appellent de la poudre noire qui explose une fois en l'air et des mélanges de fer donnent la couleur et …(*) répondit la jeune fille en s'éloignant avec lui. 

- En tous les cas c'est une très bonne idée que vous avez eut la, leur dit Mme Weasley en regardant son mari s'éloigner d'un regard las.

- Tout le mérite en revient à Harry, lui répondit Ron.

- Et à Drago qui m'y a fait penser… il était triste de ne rein avoir à offrir et en réfléchissant, j'ai pensé à cela. 

Molly sourie avant de partir retrouver Arthur pour que celui-ci laisse Hermione. Harry vit Sirius s'avancer vers lui. Il le félicité pour le sort qui était très réussit. 

- Sirius, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. 

-  Je t'écoute.

- Et bien voilà. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de me faire partager, grâce au Souviens-toi, le mariage de mes parents… M Weasley m'a dit qu'il s'était passé ici et…

- Bien sur ! je partagerais avec joie ce merveilleux souvenir ! lui répondit Sirius sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase. Dès que nous rentrerons à Poudlard, viens me voir et nous le ferons. Je me demandais quand tu me demanderais enfin des souvenirs de tes parents. Et tu pourras en avoir autant que tu le veux. 

            Il embrassa son filleul avant de repartir danser avec Melle Cadix à qui il avait demandé de l'accompagner. 

Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, la fête continua. Au milieu de la nuit lorsque tous les invités furent partis, les Weasley et les Deauclaire se séparèrent du jeune couple qui transplana chez lui. Pendant le trajet du retour, les adolescents commentèrent la soirée qui avait été formidable. Drago remercia les Weasley pour l'accueil qu'il lui avait réservé et pour avoir tout fat pour que personne ne le reconnaisse.

            Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier, aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie d'aller se coucher mais Mme Weasley les y contraint. Dès qu'ils furent couchés, la fatigue de la journée eut raison de leur enthousiasme et ils sombrèrent tous dans un sommeil profond. 

            - _Endoloris!_

            Un cri de douleur déchira le silence de la nuit alors qu'un petit homme tomba sur le sol sous l'effet du sort qu'il venait de recevoir. 

- M… Maître… je suis désolé… mais ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a… 

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais prononcer ce nom en ma présence Queudvert! 

- Pardon Maître… il a renforcé les barrière magique… je n'arrive pas à les forcer! 

- J'aurais du me douter qu'après ma première attaque il les aurait renforcées et qu'un faible tel que toi ne pourrais jamais les forcer. Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en chargerais moi-même. Et je me rendrait moi-même à Poudlard la prochaine fois car je ne peux pas compter sur vous! Dit ils aux hommes qui étaient prosternés à ses pieds dans l'ombre. Arrêtés par le sort d'un vulgaire gamin de quinze ans! 

            Le terrible mage noir qui parlait à ses Mangemort était installé dans un grand fauteuil, son serpent faisait le tour de la salle en sifflant. Dans la cheminée, un feu ronronnait mais même le feu ne parvenait à dissiper l'obscurité ambiante ou le froid qui entourait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout autour de lui, les mages noirs ne disait rein, se contentant d'encaisser ce que leur disait leur maître. 

- Il faut absolument que je puisse entrer à Poudlard pour m'introduire à nouveaux dans la chambre des secrets et récupérer la baguette de mon ascendant… Potter dois déjà avoir celle de cet imbécile de Gryffondor. Lorsque j'étais élève, j'avais trouvé les livres mais pas la baguette… il faut que je trouve l'ami que Serpentard m'a laissé las bas et qui ne se manifesteras qu'a moi d'après ce livre. Malefoy, Crabbe Goyle! Vous avez des fils à Poudlard! Ne peuvent-ils pas se renseigner sur les protections qui protègent le châteaux? 

- Maître je ne pense pas que le vieux fou donne cet information à n'importe qui, surtout pas à des fils de Mangemorts. Intervint Malefoy avant tout pour ne pas avoir à révéler que son fils ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort, bien qu'il espérait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis pendant l'été. Même le conseils d'administration l'ignore en fait. J'ai gardé quelques bonnes relations là bas et il ne les tiens pas au courent à ce sujet. 

- Aucune importance. Rien ne peut résister au Terrible Lord Voldemort! Dit il avant d'éclater d'un rire glacial qui fit frémir tous les Mangemorts ainsi que Harry qui s'éveilla en sursaut. 

Il était en sueur et sa cicatrice le brûlait. 

- Pettigrow! Ce traître! Mais que fait-il là bas! Se dit Harry. Sirius m'a pourtant dit qu'il s'était fait arrêté et qu'il était à Azkaban… mais bien sur! Voldemort a attaqué Azkaban et a libéré tous les Mangemorts! 

            Harry était tellement énervé contre celui qui avait jadis été l'un des meilleurs amis de son père qu'il ne put se rendormir. Le matin pourtant il tenta de ne rien montrer de sa mauvaise humeur lorsqu'ils descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Mme Weasley était déjà levée et lui servit de quoi manger.

- Tu as reçu une lettre Harry, lui dit-elle en indiquant une lettre déposée sur la table. 

            Il tendit le bras pour attraper l'enveloppe. En faisant cela, il se dit qu'il devrait envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore pour l'avertir du rêve qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit. 

            Il regarda l'écriture de l'enveloppe sans parvenir à l'identifier. Il se décida donc à l'ouvrir. En regardant la signature, il vit qu'elle venait de Sally. 

_            Cher Harry_

            Je t'écris pour te faire part de mes récents progrès da ma transformation Animagus. En effet, depuis le début des vacances, j'y travaille tous les matins et, depuis hier, je parviens à transformer mes doigts en griffes et des plumes commencent à apparaître sur mon cou.

_            J'espère que je pourrais bientôt me transformer entièrement, et ainsi voler à mon grès dans les airs sans balai, d'autant que le balai volant n'est vraiment pas mon fort. _

_Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances_

_Affectueusement_

_Sally Theiler. _

_Ps: ma sœur te passe le bonjour. _

Harry sourit. Tel qu'il connaissait Sally, la jeune fille parviendrait certainement à se transformer très rapidement et ses pouvoirs augmenteraient en conséquence, ce qui n'était pas un mal après le rêve qu'il venait de faire. 

            Alors qu'il terminait de manger, il vit Ron descendre encore tout ensommeillé. Il le salua avant de monter dans a chambre dans laquelle Drago finissait de se préparer. Il prit un parchemin et un plume et s'installa au bureau de Ron afin d'écrire une lettre pour le professeur Dumbledore. 

            _Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_            Je vous écris pour vous faire part de rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit même. Il s'agissait de Voldemort qui punissait Peter Pettigrow car il n'était pas parvenu à forcer les barrière magiques qui protègent Poudlard. _

_            Il semblait très en colère contre ses Mangemorts et il leur a dit qu'il se chargerait de cela lui même car il lui fallait absolument entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école afin d'obtenir la baguette de Salazar Serpentard. _

_            Il a également demandé à Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy de demander à leurs fils des tout faire pour savoir quelle était la nature de cette protection. Malefoy est alors intervenu en disant que vous ne révéleriez certainement rein à des élèves, qui plus est des élèves dont les pères sont des Mangemorts, sans toutefois révélé que son fils refusait de devenir Mangemort._

_            J'espère que les protection que j'ai établis parviendrons à repousser le plus longtemps possible les attaques de Lord Voldemort._

_            Cordialement,_

_Harry Potter._

_            - _Hedwige, dit-il e se dirigeant vers sa chouette, pourrais-tu porter cette lettre au professeur Dumbledore aussi vite que tu peux? 

            La chouette gonfla les plumes de son cou dans un marque d'orgueil avant de déplier ses grandes ailes et de s'envoler dans un geste majestueux. Pendant quelques instants, il la regarda s'éloigner. Puis Ron et Drago entrèrent dans la pièce. Il leur raconta rapidement le rêve qu'il avait fait lors de la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils trouvèrent les Jumeaux à l'extérieur, allongés dans l'herbe e train de lire une lettre. Ils se rapprochèrent d'eux. Fred leur fit signe d'approcher.

- Dès le mois de juillet, nous seront les heureux propriétaire d'un magasin dans lequel seront commercialisée toutes nos farces et attrapes. Il se situe sur le chemin de traverse. 

- Dans un emplacement idéel qui plus est! Juste à coté du magasin de Quidditch! Le propriétaire nous le laisse à prix d'or! 

- Mais comment avez vous fait pour le contacter? Leur demanda Ron. 

- Et bien lorsque nous sommes allés au chemine de Traverse pour acheter les robes pour le mariage, nous avons remarqué cette annonce. Nous avons envoyé une lettre et Vendredi, nous avions rendez-vous avec le propriétaire. Nous avons transplaner là bas sans que maman ne se rende compte de notre absence et nous avons discuter. 

- Et la, il vient de nous envoyer le prix, en nous disant qu'il nous accorde une réduction car nous sommes jeunes et que notre projets lui plait beaucoup. 

- Nous aurons bientôt notre boutique! Dirent-ils au comble de la joie. 

- Et puis Sirius et Remus nous ont promis de nous aider si nous travaillons sérieusement à nos ASPIC, nous avons toutes nos chances! Conclu Georges.

- Mais pas un mot de tout ça à maman, promettez-le nous! 

            Tous le promirent et ils passèrent la matinée à imaginer l'aspect qu'aurait la boutique selon les plans que le propriétaire leur avait fourni. 

            Ils passèrent l'après midi avec Charlie, Bill et Fleur. La jeune fille avait terminé l'année passée ses études à BeauxBatons et travaillait à présent pour Gringotts, la banque des sorciers où elle assurait la protection des coffres à l'aide de sortilège. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Bill. Harry se souvint de l'intérêt qu'elle semblait déjà lui porter l'année précédente. Il lui en fit la remarque ce qui la fit rougir. En réalité, elle n'était pas la froide jeune fille qu'elle semblait être mais quelqu'un de très ouvert et de très amical. C'est son sang de Vélane qui donnait cette impression d'orgueil qu'elle dégageait tout naturellement. 

            Le soir venu, Mme Weasley proposa aux Jumeaux de prendre chacun une chambre ce qu'ils refusèrent catégoriquement. 

- Donne la à Harry ou à Hermione si tu veux m'man, lui répondit Fred.

- Nous sommes très bien à deux dans la notre, je te rassure. 

            Elle n'insista pas, bien qu'elle fut légèrement surprise. Les Jumeaux avaient expliqués à Harry et Ron qu'il préféraient rester ensemble pour fabriquer leur blague. Même le fat d'avoir deux fois plus d'espace pour travailler ne les avait pas décidé à se séparer. 

            Fleur et Bill repartirent le Mercredi et Charlie, lui resta jusqu'au samedi. Pendant le reste des vacances, ils parlèrent du mariage, des prochain match de Quidditch et Fred et Georges leur confièrent qu'ils avaient de nouvelles idées pour des farces. Hermione avait oublié que les BUSE se rapprochaient, de moins jusqu'au mercredi. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de son oubli, elle força les quatre autres à travailler toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus et qu'ils lui jette un sort d'allégresse qui leur permit de prendre du repos pendant qu'Hermione n'était plus tout à fait elle même. Mais le repos fut de courte durée car dès le lendemain, l'effet étant dissipé, elle les fit travailler deux fois plus, furieuse de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Ils parvinrent difficilement à lui faire prendre conscience qu'ils avaient terminé leur devoir depuis le matin 11 onze heure et qu'ils étaient tous prêt pour les BUSE. Elle s'effondre alors sur un fauteuil et s'endormit. Ainsi, ils purent passer leurs derniers jours de vacances sans ouvrir aucun livre. 

            Le mercredi, Hedwige était revenu avec un court mot de Dumbledore qui lui disait de ne pas s'en faire pour le moment, qu'au moment voulut, il ferait probablement un nouveau rêve et que si sa cicatrice ne le brûlait pas, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun danger imminent. Rassuré pas les paroles du directeur ainsi que par e fait que sa cicatrice ne se soit pas manifesté depuis son rêve, il oublia cet incident pour profiter des vacances. 

            Ginny était heureuse. Tout c'était bien passé pour Drago et ses parents avaient fini par l'apprécier, même si les débuts avaient été laborieux. Bill et Charlie l'avaient également accepté et ils avaient ainsi pu passer de bonnes vacances tous ensemble.

Le dimanche matin, ils se rendirent tôt à la gare de King Cross afin de ne pas croiser trop de monde et que leur entrée avec Drago passe inaperçu. Pour plus de sécurité celui-ci partit seul devant et les autres partirent après. Une fois passé le plus discrètement possible sur le quai, Hermione, Keyliah et Harry remercièrent les Weasley de les avoir invité et Ron et les Jumeaux leur promirent de bien réussirent leurs examens. 

            Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide. Fred et Georges eux rejoignirent rapidement leur ami Lee, certainement pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles de leur magasin. L'ami de Ginny, Maria vient s'installer dans leur compartiment peu de temps avant le départ du train. 

- J'ai quelque chose à faire… je reviens. Dit Harry au bout d'une heure.

            Il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait dans le wagon de queue. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sorti avec lui dans le couloir.

- Félicitation Sally. Je suis persuadée que, d'ici peu, nous serons deux Animagi! 

- J'y travaille. Je me suis beaucoup exercé et je sens que je touche au but. J'espère que cela ne prendra plus trop de temps… dit la jeune fille pensive.

- Je suis certaine que c'est l'affaire des quelques semaines… peut-être même moins… ce serait bien.

-Pourquoi? Qu'y a-t-il?

            Harry lui raconta le rêve qu'il avait fait. Il lui dit également que rien ne pourrais empêcher Voldemort de franchir les barrières et que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était de repousser le plus possible ce moment. 

- Mais ne t'en fais pas! Même s'il entre à Poudlard, nous le chasserons… toi, moi et Jennifer, alliés, sommes beaucoup plus fort que lui! 

            Sally fit un faible sourire. 

- Ne soit pas démoralisée! L'espoir fait vivre… nous vaincrons Voldemort, je te le promet!

---------

(*)Dsl mais j'ai étudié les feu d'artifice il a pas mal de temps et c'est fort probable que ce soit faux. 

---------

voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plu!

Bon pour le prochain, l'espérez pas trop tôt parce que je pars pour deux semaines et je n'aurais pas d'ordi ni internet. Vous voyez, je me suis dépêchée juste pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop quand même! 

Alors, le prochain chapitre sera plus mouvementé. La c'était le mariage de Percy, le prochain, c'est Poudlard et Voldemort.

Harryjo: merci. J'aime beaucoup les match que Rowling écrit et je suis contente que les miens plaise aussi. 

Tiffany: ben voilà la rencontre. Finalement, ils ont vite compris qu'il n'étaient pas comme ils le croyaient. Trelawey, j'l'm po elle! et puis Hermione, sure qu'elle changeras jamais! Tu en as encore la preuve. Mais quand même elle s'améliore! Merci pour ton message

Miya Black: merci! Et j'espère que la suite t'as plu! 

Popp: merci beaucoup. Et la suite est la. Elle s'esta faite attendre mais bon, elle arrive toujours! Pour Neville, je ne sais po trop mais je pense qu'il n'est po plus bête qu'un autre mais ce n'est pas un futur Animagus. Et puis après tout, il descend d'une longue lignée de puissant sorciers et ses parents étaient tous deux Aurors. J'ai ma petite idée ne t'en ais pas! 

Kaiera: ben non tu vois, je n'arrête pas d'écrire.Si tu veux parler du tome V, tu peux m'envoyer des mails, mon adresse c'est Lydie321@aol.com. En tout cas, tu as bien du courage d''avoir relue en entier ma fic. Même moi je le fais pas, c'est trop long et j'aime po lire ce que j'écris moi! Mais je suis heureuse de vois que ça te plais. 

Godric: bah, je me dépêche, je me dépêche! Et puis j'ai un peu lu le tome V en anglais mais c'est long alors j'attend les traducs. J'ai trouve un bon site pour ça, il a beaucoup de chapitre traduit. Enfin bon, merci pour tes compliments

Sckouatteuze: merci beaucoup ! J'amie bien ton pseudo, c rigolo! 

Les maraudeuses : merci merci merci! ;-)

big apple : merci, ca me fait plaisir que tu aprécie. 

Merci donc aux reviewer mais aussi aux lecteurs silencieux!

Bon ben voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire!

Biz

@ bientôt. 


	19. Tempête

Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis partie pendant 15 jours alors même si j'ai essayé d'écrire un peu… 

Enfin bon, je ne vais pas vous perler plus longtemps

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient. Aucun personnage (sauf ceux que j'ai crée) aucun lieu (sauf les maraudeurs) et je ne touche aucun argents pour écrire cette fic (sauf vos review, mais ça n'achète pas grand chose je crois)

Et maintenant, bonne lecture.

XIX. Tempête.

            Dès le lendemain, les cours reprirent. Comme tous les lundi, les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor commencèrent par une heure de divination. 

- Mes chéris, nous allons commencer l'étude d'un nouvel art divinatoire. Il s'agit de quelque chose que vous connaissez certainement déjà…

- Madame ? La coupa soudainement Keyliah, pourquoi n'étudierons-nous pas les centaures ? après tout, c'est bien connu, ils ont un troisième œil bien plus développé que celui des hommes et ils décrépitent parfaitement les messages des cieux et… 

- Avez-vous un centaure à me présenter Melle Lyre ?

- Et bien non mais je… 

- Dans ce cas, veuillez-vous taire et ne plus perturber mon cours avec de pareilles sottises ! Je disais donc que nous allions commencer l'étude d'une divination quelque peu spécial, reprit de son murmure habituel le professeur pendant que Lavande et Parvati se retournaient, outrées, vers Keyliah. En effet, ce n'est pas à proprement parler de la divination mais cela est tout de même un travail de l'esprit. Il s'agit de la télépathie… annonça le professeur, toujours dans un murmure mais avec une voix qui semblait révéler quelques chose de fantastique.

            Ron, Harry et Keyliah échangèrent un sourire ravi. 

- Lire dans les pensées d'autrui peut s'avérer très dangereux, aussi bien pour le lecteur que pour le lu, c'est pourquoi nous y consacreront le reste de l'année. Je vais donc vous apprendre comment faire passer vos pensées aux autres et à les recevoir par la suite. Je ne dis pas que vous parviendrez tous à converser tous parfaitement par télépathie mais vous pourrez au moins échanger quelques mots… du moins presque tous… dit-elle en regardant Keyliah à travers ses grosses lunettes. Ouvrez vos livres au chapitre dix-neuf. 

            Pendant le reste de l'heure, le professeur leur parla de la difficulté d'établir un lien télépathique avec une autre personne et du niveau de concentration qu'il fallait atteindre pour y parvenir pendant que dans leur coin, les trois amis se réjouissaient de ne pas avoir à suivre les méthodes farfelues que décrivait le livre pour se parler par télépathie. 

- Il faudra juste que je travaille pour améliorer le sort pour nous permettre de lire les pensées des autres sans qu'ils n'aient reçu le sort, leur dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent sortit. 

- Oui, mais il ne vaut mieux pas en parler à Hermione… elle ne serait certainement pas d'accord pour que nous trichions en cours, même si ce cours est la divination, dit Ron.

            Keyliah ne semblait pas apprécier de devoir cacher quelques chose à sa meilleure amie mais elle accepta tout de même pour donner une leçon à Trelawney, surtout après la façon dont elle l'avait regardé, sous-entendant largement que jamais elle ne serait capable d'un tel niveau de magie. 

            Pendant le déjeuner, Hermione remarque que Keyliah n'était pas ans son état normal. Elle lui demanda donc ce qui n'allait pas. La jeune fille se troubla un peu lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. 

- C'est … c'est ce matin… en cours de divination, dit-elle d'une voix quelque peu altérée par l'émotion. Elle m'énerve… tu comprends, j'aimerais tellement en voir un… Mais Hagrid nous fait étudier les Troxanes… et elle… elle…

- Calme toi Keyliah ! Dit Hermione à son amie qui commençait à s'agiter furieusement. Et puis je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ! Explique toi calmement voyons ! 

- Je parle des centaures ! J'en ai parlé à Trelawney ce matin mais elle s'est foutu de moi et m'a demandé s je pouvais lui en présenter un et quand je lui ai dit non, elle m'a demandé de me taire… elle est vraiment insupportable ! Je la déteste ! 

- Je suis sur que Harry te trouverait beaucoup de preuve pour te monter que Rogue est bien pire qu'elle ne le sera jamais lui dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Mais je suis désolé, je ne peut rien faire pour toi, bien que je partage ton opinion sur elle. 

            Ron regardait les deux jeunes filles qui discutaient à voix basses, se demandant si Keyliah avait pu garder le secret ou pas. Hermione avait baissé la tête et s'apprêtait à saisir sa fourchette lorsqu'elle releva brusquement la tête ce qui fit sursauter Keyliah et Ron qui la regardait. 

- Je ne peut rien faire pour toi mais par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui peut ! Harry, dit elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui mangeait tranquillement sans se soucier de rien. Je crois que Keyliah aimerais beaucoup rencontrer Firenze. 

- Firenze ? Qui est-ce ? Un centaure ? Demanda la jeune fille en sautant sur son banc pour faire face à Harry. 

            Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la concernée, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- C'est vrai ? Tu aimes les centaures ? Je l'ignorais ! Tu aurais du m le dire plus tôt ! Je comprend mieux ce que tu as dit à la chouette ce matin… dit il. 

- Moi j'ignorais que tu connaissais personnellement un centaure… il faut dire que ce n'est pas très courent, ils ne s'approchent pas trop des hommes… 

- Je sais mais que veux-tu… je suis un homme exceptionnel ! Dit-il en riant. Tu t'en est déjà aperçut non ? Je t'emmènerais le voir.

- Connaître est un bien grand mot tout de même… il n'a fait que le croiser, dit Ron. 

- Quand ? Demanda-t-elle sans se préoccuper de Ron avec un tel empressement que cela fit rire ses amis. 

- Je ne sais pas… quand veux-tu y aller ?

- Et bien heu… je ne sais pas… répondit-elle un peu gênée. 

- Ce soir ? 

            Le sourire qui illumina le visage de la jeune fille lui indiqua que la proposition était acceptée avec joie, de même que le baiser qu'elle lui fit. 

- Hum… heu… je ne voudrais pas m'imposer mais… 

- Bien sur que tu peux venir Ron ! Et toi aussi Hermione ! 

            Pendant les autres cours de la journée, la jeune fille eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Et même Sirius fut obligé de la rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'elle suive le cours au lieu de rêver. Le soir, au milieu du repas, Dean demanda à Harry ce qu'elle avait et si elle allait bien. 

- Ne t'en fais pas. Elle est pressée de rencontrer quelqu'un, voilà tout ! 

            Dean parut septique mais n'ajouta rien. 

            - Mais nous ne rentrerons jamais à quatre sous la cape d'invisibilité Harry ! 

- A trois non plus Harry ! Répondit Hermione en voyant qu'il allait parler.

- Et à deux ? Demanda Keyliah qui ne semblait plus pouvoir attendre. 

- Heu… et bien, oui, je pense qu'à deux, c'est possible… lui dit Hermione, aussi surprise que l'étaient les deux garçons. 

- Alors c'est bon, allons-y. 

            Et sans leur laisser le temps de parler, elle descendit l'escalier et e dirigea vers le portrait de la gosse dame. 

_- Je jures solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! _Récita Harry lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés. C'est bon, personne dans les alentours. 

            Harry et Keyliah devinrent invisibles tandis que Ron et Hermione se recouvrirent de la cape et s'éloignèrent précautionneusement dans les couloirs. Lentement et le plus silencieusement possible ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château, guidés par la lumière que Harry avait fait apparaître. Puis ils sortirent de la grande battisse pour se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'ils furent à a lisière de la terrible masse d'arbre, ils réapparurent. 

- Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver Firenze ! Dit Harry en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la carte du maraudeur pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre dans le château. _Méfait accomplit ! Lumos !_

            Les quatre adolescents pénétrèrent dans la forêt interdite où Keyliah n'était jamais entrée. Pendant dix minutes, ils ne dirent rein, avançant, seulement éclairés par la lueur projetée par leurs baguettes, celle de la lune presque pleine ne parvenant pas à percer l'épais rideau formé par les branches enchevêtrées. 

- Tu crois qu'on va le trouver ? dit Ron d'une petite voix tremblante tout en regardant passer une petite araignée. 

- Attends… je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose… dit Harry en tournant sur sa gauche. 

            Il commençait à s'avancer lorsque le buisson se mit à bouger et qu'il en sorte une magnifique licorne d'un blanc éclatant. Harry eut un sursaut de surprise à la vue de l'animal qui était pourtant, comme lui avait appris Hagrid et le professeur Gobe-Planche, réputé pour ne pas apprécier la compagnie des humains, et tout particulièrement celle des hommes. Pourtant celle-ci était comme attirée par Harry qui lui caressa doucement l'encolure. Les jeunes filles s'approchèrent à leur tour et la licorne se laissa faire. Seul Ron ne pouvait l'approcher car l'animal reculait à chacun de ses pas. 

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui prend, dit Harry. C'est curieux… mais…

            Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet et s'approcha de Ron pour le glisser dans sa poche. 

- Vas-y ! lui dit-il.

            Et en effet, il pu sans problème s'approcher de la licorne et la caresser à son tour. Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent à leur tour pour se rapprocher d'Harry. Ron, lui, regardait, perplexe, le petit objet que Harry lui avait glissé dans la poche et qu'il tenait à présent dans la main. 

- Qu'est ce que c'est Harry ? lui dit-il en le lui rendant. 

**_Flash-back_**

**__**

_            En entrant dans sa chambre, Harry vit, déposée bien en évidence sur son bureau, la corne de licorne enchantée que Keyliah lui avait offerte à Noël. Jusqu'à présent, il s'en était servi chaque fois qu'il se sentait triste ou en colère, généralement après les attaques de Lord Voldemort, et, grâce à ses propriétés apaisantes, il s'était, à chaque fois sentit instantanément mieux. Il la réduit à l'aide d'un sort afin de réconforter Keyliah s'ils ne parvenait pas à trouver un centaure dans la forêt pendant leur escapade. Bien que certain de pouvoir croiser au moins un centaure s'ils le voulaient vraiment, Harry glissa la petite corne dans sa poche, a tout hasard…_

**__**

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

            …Comme quoi le hasard à du bon parfois, se dit Harry. 

- Je la reconnais oui, dit Keyliah. 

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais nous avons encore un centaure à trouver ! aller en route ! 

            les quatre adolescents reprirent leur chemin à travers la forêt, non sans jeter un dernier regard à la licorne qui les regardait partir. 

            Il était moins de onze heures lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la forêt, à minuit, ils n'avaient toujours pas vu le moindre centaure. 

- Nous devrions rentrer, dit alors Keyliah. Il est tard et nous avons cours demain… 

- Mais… tenta de protester Harry en voyant que, malgré ce qu'elle disait, la jeune fille était déçue. 

            Pourtant elle était résignée à rentrer et en persuada les trois autres.

- Nous reviendrons une autre fois… dit-elle dans un murmure en se retournant alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin. 

            Alors qu'ils étaient tous proche de la lisière et qu'ils apercevaient de nouveau la lune à travers le feuillage des arbres, un centaure aux cheveux blond et au corps clair, d"apparence assez jeune, bondi d'un fourré pour atterrir juste devant eux.  

- Bonjour harry Potter. Tu me cherchais? 

- Bonjour Firenze. En effet, je te cherchais car mon amie, Keyliah aime beaucoup les centaures. Comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, je me suis dit que vous pourriez faire connaissance. 

            Le jeune centaure tourna ses yeux d'un bleu plus pur que celui du ciel vers Keyliah qui semblait impressionnée par l'animal. 

- Keyliah Lyre… oui les étoiles t'aime bien. Elles parlent beaucoup de toi ces temps-ci…

- Et que disent-elle ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- La lune sera bientôt pleine… et son premier quartier peut-être dangereux, répondit-il en regardant le ciel à travers les branches. 

- Comment ? Dit-elle encore ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait le centaure. 

- Associé à Jupiter et à Saturne… vous devriez rentrer. 

- Firenze ! Dit une autre voix sur un ton autoritaire. 

            Un second centaure aux cheveux noir et plus vieux que Firenze apparut, surgissant de même endroit que le précédent. 

- Que fais-tu avec ces humains ? Demanda-t-il furieux. 

- Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels humains… voici Harry Potter et Keyliah Lyre… 

- Lyre… j'ai un grand respect pour votre famille et votre ancêtre, dit-il d'une voix radoucie… mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour leur parler et leur révéler les secrets des astres, ajouta-t-il plus violemment en regardant de nouveau me jeune centaure. Firenze à raison. Retourner à Poudlard et ne venez plus ici ! 

            Et il partit au galop vers l'intérieur de la forêt, suivit de prés par Firenze qui n'avait rien ajouté. Les quatre Gryffondor étaient sous le choc. 

- Harry… qui était le second centaure ? Demanda Keyliah étourdie. 

- Bane… il n'a jamais été très aimable… et pourtant, ce soir, il était différent… 

- Il nous a clairement mis en garde… mais contre quoi… dit Hermione pensive.

- Ou qui ? Compléta Ron d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. 

            Harry était perplexe. D'abord, Firenze et Bane qui connaissaient l'ancêtre de Keyliah, puis leur mise en garde. De plus, Bane avait était très différent des précédentes fois ou Harry l'avait vu, ce qui le laissait croire à une catastrophe prochaine. Il n'en dit rein à ses amis pendant qu'ils regagnaient en silence leurs lits, toujours invisibles. Keyliah semblait avoir reçu un gros choc et Harry le comprenait très bien. Qui pouvait bien être son ancêtre pour avoir le respect des centaures qui étaient célèbre pour n'aimer aucun sorcier. Même Godric Gryffondor ne pouvait se vanter d'une telle chose.

            Dans son lit, la jeune fille était pensive. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses ancêtres et à présent, elle le regrettait. Elle ne pu s'endormir qu'après avoir écrit une lettre à son père dans laquelle elle lui demandait qui était son ancêtre. Après avoir terminé la lettre qu'elle enverrait dès le lendemain, elle s'endormie, heureuse malgré tout d'avoir enfin rencontrer des centaures. 

            Le lendemain, elle se leva bien avant ses amies. Elle se rendit sans perdre de temps à la volière pour envoyer à son père la lettre qu'elle avait rédigée pour son père, après l'avoir relue une ultime fois. Elle choisit une chouette la plus rapide possible et la regarda s'envoler par l'une des nombreuse fenêtre de la pièce. Dehors, le soleil se levait et sa chaleur inondait les jardins de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, elle vit qu Harry y était déjà. Il releva la tête en entendant le portrait se refermer et paru surpris de voir la jeune fille revenir de l'extérieur alors qu'il la pensait encore endormie. 

- Je t'attendais, lui dit-il avec un sourire. 

- J'avais une lettre à envoyer… qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda la jeune fille en le voyant penché sur quoi il était penché lorsqu'elle était entrée : un livre. 

            Il lui fit signe d'approcher. 

- C'est le livre qui retrace la descendance des sorciers… je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil. Il suffit de lui donner ton nom et il te donne ton arbre généalogique. 

            La jeune fille prit délicatement le livre qui Harry lui tendait. Elle prononça son nom et vit apparaître sur la page le nom de ses quatre grands-parents, celui de ses parents, de ses oncles et tantes, le sien et celui de sa sœur, mais rien d'autre. Pourtant, elle savait que sa famille était de descendance sorcière, mais aucune trace d'eux dans le livre.

- Il me faudra attendre la lettre de mon père pour avoir plus de précisions… dit la jeune fille, un sourire figé sur les lèvres, en rendant à Harry le livre qu'il rangea d'un geste de la main. Je vois que les cours de duels portent leur fruits ! La magie sans baguette est devenue une seconde nature pour toi ! 

            Harry lui sourit. La jeune fille était déçue mais faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître. Et pourtant, Harry le savait très bien. Lui aussi se demandait pourquoi le livre ne lui avait rien dit de ses origines alors qu'il avait très bien fonctionné pour Ron et Hermione, cette dernière étant pourtant de descendance Moldue. Il se dit qu'il en parlerait à Eldye dès que possible. De plus, il ne parvenait pas à oublier les mises en garde des deux centaures et cela aussi l'inquiétait. Son instinct lui disait que cela pouvait s'avérer être plus grave qu'il ne le paraissait. Pourtant, il hésiter à en parler à Dumbledore, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas du être dehors à une telle heure, surtout dans la forêt interdite, même si le directeur n'y accorderait certainement pas une grande importance. Mais dans le doute… 

            L'après-midi, lors de leur entraînement, les quatre Gryffondor ainsi que Sally et Drago continuèrent de s'exercer. Harry lui s'entraînait seul avec Dumbledore, surtout à des sorts de magie ancienne que le professeur connaissait bien pour l'avoir longtemps étudiée, même sans pouvoir l'utiliser, car sa puissance avait à présent dépassé celle de Sirius, Rémus et de Rogue, même si elle n'égalait toujours pas celle du directeur. Mais celui-ci savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Harry n'acquière toute sa puissance, et, à ce moment là, il serait prêt à affronter Voldemort pour l'ultime combat qui déterminerait enfin le vainqueur. Et c'est dans cette perspective que travaillaient ses amis également car il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur que son ascendant qui avait été de négliger la force des autres et de combattre seul. 

            Drago maniait avec brio des sort puissant de magie noire et continuait à en apprendre d'autre sous l'étroite surveillance de rogue qui apportait tout l'aide dont il était capable au Serpentard. Sally avait terminé pendant les vacances l'apprentissage des livres que Rowenda Serdaigle lui avait laissés et à présent, elle s'entraînait à la pratique face à Sirius qui e laissé parfois débordé par la puissance de la jeune fille. Ron, Hermione et Keyliah continuaient à apprendre des sorts qui leurs seraient utiles, aussi bien pour attaquer que pour se défendre en cas de d'attaque avec Lupin et le livre que celui-ci avait offert à Harry pour son anniversaire. 

            A la fin Harry n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Devait-il ou non parler des révélations que Firenze lui avait faites ? Depuis le matin, lui et Keyliah étaient préoccupés, bien que les raisons ne soient pas les même. Hermione et Ron, bien qu'ils soient sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient apprit, n'étaient pas totalement persuadé de la véracité de ce qu'ils avaient entendus. Tout d'un coups, en voyant que Sirius allait sortir de la salle, il le retint.

- Attend s'il te plait ! Je voudrais te parler ! 

            Sirius , quelque peu surpris, s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas et s'installa sur un fauteuil près de son filleul.

- Alors ? Que veux-tu me dire ? Demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

- Et bien heu… hier, j'ai eu une conversation avec Firenze, un centaure et… il nous a conseillé de nous méfier de la lune car son premier quartier pourrait être dangereux. Même Bane qui refuse toujours d'aider des humains nous a conseiller de rentrer à Poudlard. Bane est…

- Je sais qui est Bane Harry, le coupa Sirius et sortant de ses pensées. J'ai été maraudeur bien avant toi, ne l'oublie pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as raison de t'inquiéter. Si Bane a dit cela, c'est qu'un  danger se prépare. Je comprend mieux à présent ton attitude et celle de Keyliah en cous aujourd'hui ! Je vais aller en parler à Dumbledore. 

            Harry acquiesça et regarda Sirius sortir de la pièce. Il était reconnaissant à son parrain de ne pas avoir fait de commentaire sur e fait qu'il était dehors pendant la nuit. Et puis il est vrai que venant de lui, une telle leçon de morale serait ironique lorsque l'on savait ce qu'il avait fait lors de son propre séjour à Poudlard. 

            En poussant un soupir, Harry sortit à son tour. À présent il se trouvait stupide d'avoir hésiter aussi longtemps alors qu'il savait que ce qu'il savait pouvait être important et que personne n'insisterait sur le fait qu'il avait, comme souvent, enfreint le règlement intérieur de l'école. 

            En entrant dans la salle commune, il rejoint ses amis qui, visiblement, se demandait où il était. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait fait.

- Tu as bien fait Harry. Un proverbe Moldu dit "il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir" et c'est tout à fait juste… même si je ne sais pas si nous pourrons faire grand chose cette fois… 

- Je reviens, leur dit Harry, je vais dans ma chambre. 

            Il se leva et monta vers le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Il était vide. Il s'assit sur son lit sur lequel était toujours la petite corne de licorne enchantée dint il s'était servie la veille, non pas pour réconforter son amie mais pour attirer une licorne. Il ferma les rideau de son lit, en tenant toujours la petite corne dans sa main et transplana. Une fois dans sa chambre, il la déposa sur le bureau avant de se diriger vers le tableau d'Eldye. 

- Puis-je te poser une question? Le demanda le jeune homme. 

- Bien entendu, je suis ici pour cela, jeune héritier, lui répondit le magnifique oiseau. 

- C'est à propos de mon amie, Keyliah Lyre. Nous voulions connaître le nom de ses descendants mais, dans le livre que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque, seul le nom de ses parents les plus proche était inscrit… nous nous demandions pourquoi car elle sait que tous ses ancêtres étaient sorciers.

- Si c'est le nom de ses ancêtres que tu me demande, je ne suis pas en mesure de te le donner. Je sais seulement que certaine famille, lorsqu'elles sont très anciennes et très puissantes, leurs noms et celui de leurs ancêtres sont protégées par un sort. C'était le cas de la tienne. Si tu avais ignoré être le descendant de Godric Gryffondor, le livre t'aurais indiqué le nom de James Potter et Lily Evans Potter et celui des Dursley. Ton amie ne pourras lire aucun autre nom si personne ne lui donne le nom de celui à partir duquel le sort a été lancé. Toi, c'était Godric Gryffondor. La plupart du temps, cette information se transmet de génération en génération, mais pas toujours. Ton père n'a jamais rien su de ses origines car son arrière-grand-père était mort sans avoir le temps de transmettre l'information. De même pour les descendant de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Heureusement, il y avait d'autre moyen de le découvrir mais c'est comme cela que beaucoup de descendances sont à présent oubliées. Ai-je répondu à ta question? 

- Oui, merci Eldye. 

            Harry était perplexe. Keyliah était donc bien la descendante d'une grande famille de sorciers, comme il l'avait pensé. Plus puissante encore que la sienne à en croire la réaction qu'avait eu les deux centaures. Il transplana de nouveau dans son lit. Il entendit du bruit. En ouvrant les rideau, il vit Seamus qui cherchait quelque chose ans sa malle. Il se retourna en entendant du bruit.

- Oh, tu es la Harry, je ne t'avais pas entendu. 

            Harry sourit et sortis du dortoir. En voyant que la salle commune c'était vidée, il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Il avait du rester plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé cru dans ses pensées. Il descendit et, une fois assit près de ses amis, il leur rapporta ce que lui avait apprit Eldye. Hermione ne parut pas surprise. 

- C'est une façon que les grandes famille ont de se protéger. Personnellement, je trouve cela ridicule puisque les noms changent. Et puis, c'est plutôt une fierté qu'une tare d'avoir pour ancêtre un sorcier comme Godric Gryffondor! 

            Peu après, Dumbledore se leva et leur annonça que les dates des matchs des demi-finale seraient affiché le lendemain dans le hall. 

            Le mercredi, Harry se leva, comme toujours, tôt. Il se prépara avant de s'installer dans le bureau de Godric. Avec ses amis, il s'était déjà occupé de ranger les papiers et les divers objets contenus dans les tiroir du bureau ainsi que dans le placard du couloir, mais un tiroir avait échappé à leur ménage. Celui-ci était fermé à clé et Hermione avait supposé que si Gryffondor avait pris une telle précaution dans une pièce déjà protégée c'est que seul Harry devait l'ouvrir. 

            Harry était assis dans le siège devant l'imposant bureau sur lequel le temps avait laissé sa trace. Il tenait dans sa main la clé que Eldye lui avait remise à Noël. Il l'introduit délicatement dans la serrure du tiroir fermé et celui-ci s'ouvrit. Harry en sortit plusieurs liasses de parchemins, tous rédigé de la main de Godric Gryffondor. Les pages étaient numérotées et reliées en quatre manuscrits. Ici encore, le temps avait agit car le bord des parchemins était usé et le papier fragile. 

            Harry prit le premier et commença à lire. 

            _"Je me nomme Godric Gryffondor. Je suis l'un des quatre fondateurs d'une école de sorcellerie qui, je n'en doute pas, deviendra célèbre pour sa grandeur un jour. Elle se nomme Poudlard. Les trois autres fondateurs se nomment Helga Poufsouffle, Rowenda Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Nous travaillons en étroite collaboration afin de donner à nos élèves l'apprentissage magique le plus complet possible. Nous avons tous une spécialité que nous partageons, non seulement avec nos favoris mais également avec les favoris des autres fondateurs pour former les meilleurs sorciers possibles. Il n'y a qu'avec Salazar que nous avons de très légères brouilles, mais rien de grave._

_            Si j'ai commencé l'écriture de ce journal, c'est que je suis certain que les futurs générations de Gryffondor seront heureuse de connaître ma vie future, qui je suis sur sera des plus intéressante et des plus enrichissantes. " _(C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe à lui hein!) 

            Harry était stupéfait. Il tenait entre ses mains un manuscrit qui valait de l'or. Son ancêtre avait très certainement dû inscrire dans ce journal tout ce qu'il faisait, même le plus infime de ses actions et donc, très certainement, la façon dont il s'y était pris pour vaincre Serpentard. 

            À ce moment, il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un léger grattement sur la porte qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'il releva la tête. 

- Bonjour maître. Désirez vous prendre votre petit-déjeuner ici? 

- Non-merci Liksy. Je vais descendre le prendre à la grande salle. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre. 

            Il remit les manuscrit dans le tiroir qu'il referma à clé avant de sortir pour se rendre à la grande salle. Dès que Ron, Hermione et Keyliah arrivèrent et s'installèrent près de lui, Harry leur confia le plus discrètement possible ce qu'il avait trouve le matin même dans le tiroir fermé du bureau de Gryffondor qu'ils n'avaient pas ranger ensemble. Hermione parue fascinée. 

- C'est merveilleux Harry! Il faut absolument que tu en parle à Dumbledore! C'est vraiment quelque chose d'unique et je crois que ça pourrait être très utile! 

            L'entrain de la jeune fille fit sourire Harry.

- Je n'y manquerais pas Herm', promis! 

            Comme tous les mercredi matin, les Gryffondor de cinquième année passaient leur matinée avec les Serpentard, ce qui n'était du goût d'aucune des deux maisons. D'abord deux heures de SACM puis deux autres de DCFM. Drago se montrait toujours aussi désagréable avec les quatre amis qui le lui rendaient bien, même s'ils ne pensaient rein des insultes qu'ils se lançaient. Hagrid était toujours aussi heureux de voir que les Troxanes grandissaient bien, ce qui signifiait que l'environnement leur convenait, et il passait d'un groupe à l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, afin de les conseiller. Harry lui avait, aux début du cours, glissé quelques mots à l'oreille et Hagrid avait acquiescé avec un sourire. Puis à la fin du cours de DCFM pendant lequel ils apprenaient différents contre sorts pour les maléfices les plus courants, Harry attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis pour s'approcher du bureau professoral derrière lequel Sirius l'attendait. 

- Encore une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. 

- En fait, je voudrais te faire part d'une découverte que j'ai faite. Mais j'aimerais le dire en même temps à Dumbledore et… 

- Et tu t'es dis que seul ton super parrain pouvait faire ça pour toi! Je m'en occupe! 

            Harry, tout souriant, se dirigea rapidement vers la grande salle tout en envoyant ses affaires dans son dortoir d'un geste de la main. En arrivant devant le portes de la grande salle, il vit un regroupement devant le panneau d'affichage du hall. Un peu à l'écart, il aperçut Ron et les Jumeaux qui s'avançaient joyeusement vers lui. 

- On joue le 31 mai à 15 heures contre Stalinsi 4! Lui dit Fred en s'arrêtant face à lui alors que Katie et  Alicia s'avançaient à leur tour avec Laura. 

- Et Dumstrang 1 joue contre BeauxBatons 4, ce qui fait qu'en finale, nous rencontrerons certainement Dumstrang 1 et Vicktor Krum. 

- Il ne faut pas parler trop vite! Avant de faire la finale, il faudra nous donner à fond pour gagner la demi-finale face aux italiens! La seulement, on pourra élaborer une technique pour battre Vicktor Krum et son équipe. 

- C'est pour ça que c'est lui le capitaine! Dit Ron.

- Hum un capitaine qui ne prend même pas la peine d'aller voir les dates des matchs, préférant laisser cela à ses co-équipier, dit Katie avec un faux air pincé qui fit beaucoup rire les six autres. 

            Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, Harry vit Sirius, penché, en train de parler avec Dumbledore. Puis il se redressa et fit à son filleul un clin d'œil complice avant de retourner à sa place. 

            Pendant le cours de duel, les élèves de troisième groupe s'entraînèrent au duel. Sirius et Melle Cadix les surveillaient et leur assenaient des conseils indispensable pour qu'ils progressent, tout en leur enseignant de nouveaux sorts très utiles. A la fin du cours, Sirius prit Harry par l'épaule.

- Direction le bureau du directeur jeune homme! 

            - Alors Harry, Sirius m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

Harry leur fit part de la découverte qu'il avait faite le matin. Les deux adultes furent stupéfait. 

- Son journal… c'est… c'est très étonnant! Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait pu écrire un journal! Mais je pense qu'il n'est destiné qu'à toi Harry. Ce n'est certainement pas pour rien qu'il avait prit la peine de l'enfermer à clé dans un tiroir alors que la pièce elle même est protégée. Il doit contenir de très nombreux et important secrets, et il t'appendra beaucoup. Et à présent, j'ai un service à te demander. Repris le directeur avec un sourire après un court moment de silence.  

            Harry fut étonné. Quel genre de service le directeur de cette école pouvait-il attendre de lui. 

- Je sais que l'équipe de Quidditch t'attend pour l'entraînement et ce que je te demande, c'est de gagner le compétition. Pour l'honneur de Poudlard et de Gryffondor! 

            Harry sourit et sortit en se hâtant du bureau directorial pour rejoindre ses co-équipiers qu'il faisait, encore une fois, attendre. 

- Et bien te voilà enfin! Le taquina Alicia. 

- Bah, que voulez-vous! Un capitaine à beaucoup d'impératif! Aller! Au boulot! 

            Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement bien que le nombre e devoir augmenter chaque jour un peu plus en prévision des BUSEs. Le samedi, dès son petit déjeuner terminé, s'approcha de la table des professeurs à laquelle Sirius était assis aux cotés de Melle Cadix. Il lui demanda discrètement s'il pouvait lui faire partager son souvenir du mariage de ses parents dans la journée. 

- Mais bien sur que je peux! Et tout de suite même! 

            Il se leva aussitôt et se rendit dans sa chambre. Harry fit venir à lui le Souviens-toi ainsi que le livret d'utilisation qui contenait les formules et les tendis à Sirius. Celui-ci pris l'objet mais refusa le livret d'un geste de la tête. Devant l'air interrogateur du jeune Gryffondor, il se justifia. 

- Lorsque je l'ai acheté, j'ai demandé au vendeur s'il était possible justement de te faire partager des souvenir, et comment il fallait s'y prendre. J'espérais bien que tu me le demanderais! 

            A cet instant, la portrait de fée qui gardait l'entrée de la pièce pivota et Remus entra. Il sourit en voyant ce qu'ils voulaient faire. 

- Je ne fais que passer… 

            Il prit un livre su une petite table près de l'entré avant de ressortir. 

- Bon, c'est le jour du mariage de tes parents que tu veux… 

            Sirius prit la mais de son filleul dans l'une des siennes et, tout en touchant du bout des doit l'item magique, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le souvenir et prononça la formule. 

_- __SubveniomeporTe___

            Ce fut la dernière chose que Harry entendit puisque Sirius lui avait mis les doigts sur l'écran de l'objet et qu'il se sentit attiré dans son souvenir. 

            Harry se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien à présent, la clairière. Il fut ébloui par la lumière vive qui venait du ciel radieux et qui contrastait fortement avec l'atmosphère sombre, éclairé de chandelles, de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Lorsque ses yeux furent accoutumés, il détailla les éléments du décor, différents de ceux du mariage de Percy et Pénélope. La beauté de la cascade avait été rehaussée par des pétales de fleurs multicolores qui tombaient dans le lac en même temps que l'eau pour ensuite se disséminer dans le lac. Sur le sol, l'herbe avait été recouverte des même pétales que la rivière. Au-dessus de sa tête, des guirlandes multicolores étaient suspendues. Tout ici respirait le bonheur et la joie, surtout l'arche fleurie qui surmontait une petite plate-forme flottante au milieu du lac et où aurait lieu la cérémonie. 

            Il n'y avait encore personne mais, surmontant le doux clapotis de l'eau, Harry entendait le bruit d'un moteur qui se rapprochait. En effet, une voiture apparut dans le dernier virage que faisait la route et s'arrêta un peu avant le lieu de la fête dans un endroit spécial. Au même moment, Harry vit apparaître juste devant lui, dans un pop caractéristique, Sirius et James tandis que la jeune fille qu'il avait déjà vu lors de son anniversaire sortait de derrière le volant et accourait vers eux. 

- James! Enfin! Tu ne dois surtout pas voir Lily avant la cérémonie! 

            Sirius et James échangèrent un regard et James partit dans l'une des petites tentes identiques à celles qu'il y avait lors du mariage de Percy. Lorsqu'elle fut sure qu'il n'y avait plus de risque que James ne la voie, Lily sortit de la voiture. Elle portait sa robe immaculée à bout de bras de même qu'un gros sac. Ses cheveux auburn étaient relevés sur sa tête et enroulés autour de gros bigoudis. 

- Mais dit moi Lily, tu es particulièrement en beauté aujourd'hui… j'aime particulièrement ta coiffure… très originale je dois dire! Lui dit Sirius sarcastiquement alors que la jeune fille déchargeait un peu son amie et tirait la langue au maraudeur.

- Mais tu n'as encore rien vu très cher! Lui répondit Lily sur le même ton. 

            Elle s'éloigna vers la seconde tente. 

            A ce moment, Harry eut de nouveau l'impression d'être aspiré et le paysage se brouilla de nouveau. Il se demanda pourquoi tout était déjà terminé alors que la cérémonie n'avait pas commencé. Lorsqu'il distingua à nouveau une image, il s'aperçut qu'en fait, il était toujours dans la clairière, mais un peu plus tard dans la journée. La plupart des invités étaient à présent arrivés et discutaient par petits groupes. Sirius et James passaient d'un groupe à l'autre. Tous deux étaient à présents habillés pour la cérémonie dans des robes simples mais élégantes. James avait visiblement tenté d'assagir ses cheveux, mais sans succès car ils étaient toujours en batailles. 

Remus et Peter apparurent à cet instant, sortant de la forêt. Ils se dirigèrent vers les deux autres maraudeurs pour leur glisser quelques morts à l'oreille. Sirius partit alors en direction de le tente de Lily tandis que Remus repartait de là où il venait. James et Peter, restés seuls, annoncèrent que le cérémonie allait bientôt commencer. Les invités se déplacèrent donc et prirent place sur les nombreuses chaises face au lac. Remus revint avec un vieux sorcier, certainement le maître de cérémonie, se dit Harry lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer vers la plate-forme flottante. Une musique débuta alors et James s'avança lentement, accompagnée par une sorcière plus âgée que Harry pensa être sa mère, vers l'autel. Puis Lily fit son apparition. Même Sirius, à la gauche de James, n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux tombaient à présent sur ses épaules dans des grandes et gracieuses anglaises. Elle était magnifiquement maquillées, de telle sortes que ses yeux ressortaient, plus merveilleux que jamais. Autour de son cou, un collier de perles bougeait au gré de ses mouvement. Sa robe, elle aussi était magnifique. Grandiose entendit même Harry. Elle laissait deviner sa silhouette fine et légère et lui allait à ravir. C'est Remus qu'il l'accompagna jusqu'à James qui lui fit un grand sourire et lui murmura qu'elle était parfaite. Tous deux prirent leurs baguettes et les remirent à leur témoins, Sirius et la jeune fille de la voiture.

            La musique s'arrêta. Le vieil homme commença alors à parler, d'amour, d'union et de paix, pendant dix minutes. 

- …Et de voir, aujourd'hui, deux jeunes gens qui s'aiment avec une telle passion aujourd'hui, nous réconforte pour le futur de notre monde. Ces deux jeunes gens qui ont décidé de s'unir devant nous aujourd'hui sont la preuve que l'amour subsiste malgré tout et, tant que l'amour est là, l'espoir l'est également. Melle Lily Anne Evans, voulez vous prendre pour époux M. James Xavier Potter, vous unir à lui éternellement et être lié à lui par les liens sacrés de la magie?

- Je le veux!

M. James Xavier Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Melle Lily Anne Evans, vous unir à  elle éternellement et être attachée à elle par les liens sacrés de la magie?

- Je le veux!

- Par la magie de merlin, je vous déclare mari et femmes, éternellement unis. 

            Leurs baguettes à ce moment émirent un jet de magie pure qui se lièrent ensemble. Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent à tout rompre alors que les deux jeunes époux s'embrassaient. Harry s'était approché et était à coté de l'arche. Il regarda ses parents s'éloigner main dans la main. Tous les invités se levèrent à leur suite et Sirius rangea les chaises pour que les deux époux puissent ouvrir le bal.

            A ce moment, Harry était vraiment ému. Il pouvait voir à quel point ses parents s'aimaient, rien qu'a la façon dont ils se regardaient. Harry était fier qu'ils soient ses parents, et heureux de pouvoir voir ce jour très spécial pour eux. 

La nuit commençait à tomber et les banderoles s'illuminaient, de même que les pétales de fleurs.  Harry regardait tous les invités. Il n'en reconnaissaient que très peu. Les maraudeurs, bien sur, ainsi que les personnes qu'il avait vu le jour de son anniversaire, Dumbledore, McGonnagall ainsi que quelque autres professeurs de Poudlard, et Arthur et Mollie Weasley accompagnés de trois garçons roux qui devaient certainement être Bill, Charlie et Percy, le dernier ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. 

Après encore un moment où il continua de regarder ses parents, il sentit à nouveaux qu'il était attiré ailleurs, mais cette fois il su que c'était la chambre et Sirius qu'il verrait lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Et en effet, en ouvrant les yeux, il vit ceux de Sirius emplis de larmes. Sur l'écran du Souviens-toi, les dernières images du mariages disparaissaient. 

- Je… je n'avais jamais revu ces images depuis que… bafouilla Sirius. 

- Merci Sirius. 

- Pas de quoi dit-il en ravalant ses larmes. 

            Il ne voulais surtout pas monter de faiblesse à son filleul. 

- Je… est ce que je peux te poser une question?

- Bien sur… je t'écoute. 

- Cette fille, le témoin de ma mère, qui est? Je l'ai déjà vu avec le Souvins-toi.

- C'est… elle s'appelais Amy, Amy Reb et c'était la meilleur amie de ta mère, ta marraine, et… et ma fiancée. Elle est morte, tué par Voldemort, un peu avant tes parents. 

- Je suis désolé. 

- Pas de problème! 

            Sirius sourit faiblement. 

- J'imagine que tu aimerais également savoir qui étaient les autres personnes présentes à ton anniversaire… 

- Heu… 

            D'un geste de la baguette, Sirius fit apparaître à l'écran une image de son anniversaire sur laquelle tous étaient réunis. 

- Regarde. Donc la, la jolie blonde, c'était Amy. Elle, dit-il en pointant du doigt une autre femme brune au yeux bleus identiques à ceux de James, c'est la cousine de James. Elle s'appelle Megane. Elle était marié avec lui, dit-il en montrant le seul autre garçon présent. Lui, c'était mon cousin à moi. Il s'appelle Jason. Ils étaient tous les deux à Serdaigle et ils se sont mariés pas longtemps après leur sortie de Poudlard. Ils étaient tous les deux es agents du ministères, des conjureurs de sorts, et ils se sont fait tué, ensemble, en combattant Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Et la dernière, dit il en montrant la dernière femme, aux cheveux châtains, et bien c'était une amie à nous lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Elle était avec nous à Gryffondor et on c'est tout de suite entendus avec elle. Elle nous aidais parfois à faire nos farces et nous l'aimions tous comme une sœur, notre petite Lisa. 

- Et eux… elle… 

- Non! Elle n'est pas morte. Du moins, lorsque je suis entré à Azkaban, elle ne l'étais pas. Mais je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. C'est dommage, ajouta-t-il une pointe de déception dans la voix. J'aimerais tant la revoir… et Remus aussi! 

- Ah… et heu… 

- Lisa est la seule fille que je connaisse qui ait aimé Remus passionnément. D'ailleurs, lui aussi l'aimait. Mais par crainte de la blesser, il a toujours nié et refoulé ses sentiment à son égard. Pourtant, elle a tout fait pour le faire changer d'avis… enfin, j'imagine qu'a présent, elle doit être mariée et avoir des enfants. 

            Le lundi matin, Hagrid adressa à Harry un sourire entendu. Alors que les élèves se dirigeaient déjà vers le lieu où vivaient les Troxanes, le demi-géant les arrêta. 

- Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, nous n'allons pas nous occupez des Troxanes mais d'une autre sorte de créature, tout aussi fascinante dont beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà entendu parler mais que très peu a eut l'occasion d'en rencontrer et de parler avec. Il s'agit des centaures. 

            Des exclamations s'élevèrent des rangs des élèves. Keyliah se tourna vers Harry et lui sauta au cou. 

- Merci Harry! 

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercié voyons! 

- Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui lui a demandé de faire un cours sur les centaures. 

- Ah… ça! dit il avec un petit air mystérieux sur le visage. 

            Hagrid commença à leur parler des centaures et, au bout de dix minutes, il leur demanda de faire silence pour que les centaures s'avancent. Même les Serpentard se turent. Firenze apparut tout d'abord. Puis Ronan, un centaure couleur noisette avec une large queue couleur rougeâtre. Puis vint une femelle qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.    
- Je vous présente Firenze, Ronan et Alia. Ils vivent tous les trois dans la forêt interdites avec d'autre centaures. Habituellement, ils ne s'approchent pas des hommes mais ils ont acceptés de venir aujourd'hui pour que vous puissiez leur poser les questions que vous voulez. 

            Pendant une heure, les élèves posèrent des questions banales auxquelles les centaures répondaient clairement mais, dès que les questions ne leur plaisaient pas, ils leur parlaient de la lune qui était visible où des étoiles qu'il avaient vues. A la fin du cours, ils repartirent vers la forêt interdite pendant que les élèves remontaient vers le château pour le déjeuner. 

- Merci Hagrid, dit Keyliah n s'approchant de lui. 

- Oh! Ce… ce n'est rien voyons! De toute façon, vous avez un peu fait le tour des Troxanes maintenant je crois… alors un peu de changement… 

            Keyliah sourit et rejoignit ses amis qui remontaient également vers le château. 

            Le lendemain matin, Keyliah vint vers Harry avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. 

- Je commence à ma transformer, lui dit-elle à l'oreille. 

- Vraiment? Lui demanda-t-il enthousiaste. 

- Oui, mes mains, mes cheveux, mes pieds et mes yeux.

- C'est super! Ça veux dire que tu vas bientôt pouvoir te transformer totalement! 

            La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire. 

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'entraînais le matin.

- Si si, tous les matins. Comme je me réveille plus tôt et que toi tu es dans la chambre de Gryffondor… au fait, la lecture du journal intime avance?

- Oui, je suis au début de la brouille. 

            Les jours passaient et peu à peu, Harry en vint à oublier les mises en gardes des centaures. Pourtant, il revint à son esprit qu'ils avaient parlé de la lune, de Jupiter et de Mars. Le soir, il avait un cours d'astrologie, il se dit qu'il profiterais de l'occasion pour demander au professeur Sinistra quand ceci devait avoir lieu. 

            Ce jour là, à dix heure, il avait un double cours de divination. Trelawney continuait de leur parlait de la télépathie. On pouvait rendre son esprit inaccessible en pensant à plusieurs chose à la fois, ou encore établir des barrières psychiques. Mais on pouvais les forcer. Avec sa propre force psychique. 

Depuis la reprise des cours et l'annonce de la télépathie, elle n'avait fait que parler de la pratique mais ne les avait encore jamais laissé s'essayer à l'art subtil de la télépathie, ce qui décevait les trois amis. 

- J'ai lu dans ma boule de cristal que la télépathie serait certainement l'un des sujets de vos BUSEs cette année. Or nous n'avons toujours pas commencé la pratique, ce qui m'a réellement horrifié lorsque je m'en suis aperçut. Nous allons donc réparer cette lacune dès aujourd'hui. Mettez-vous par deux. Chaque élève se plaça avec un autre. Seul Harry Ron et Keyliah se retrouvèrent à trois. 

- L'un de vous trois va donc tenter de lire mes pensées. 

- Moi, dit Keyliah. 

Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur. Elle récita discrètement la formule que Harry avait trouvé quelques temps auparavant. Puis elle s'installa en face du professeur qui lui conseilla de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de se concentrer comme l'avait maintes fois expliquer depuis le tour des vacances. 

Keyliah parvint aussitôt à lire dans les pensées de son professeur.  

- Alors, Melle Lyre, parvenez vous à déchiffrez mes pensées? 

- Vous êtes en train de vous dire que jamais je ne pourrais lire vos pensées car j ne suis dotée d'aucune aura divinatoire, répondit-elle en feignant une intense concentration. 

- Mais je… fit le professeur décontenancé. 

- A présent, vous vous dites que c'est impossible qu'un élève aussi médiocre que je le suis réussisse un tel exploit dès le premier essaie… et maintenant, vous souhaitez que je me taise… vous pensez également que, si vous n'avez jamais réussit à établir le moindre lien télépathique avec personne, ce n'est pas pour qu'une petite idiote telle que moi y arrive ainsi.  

            Keyliah relâcha la concentration, fière d'avoir fat payer à son professeur ses nombreuses moqueries. 

- Le cous est terminé. A lundi, leur annonça Trelawney furieuse. 

            Keyliah se hâta de sortir avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de lui demander de rester. Seul Parvati et Lavande restèrent dans la salle, se précipitant vers le professeur en lui demandant si tout allait bien et en jetant à Keyliah des regard meurtriers. 

Les Gryffondor avaient une heure de libre devant eux. Ils se rendirent à leur salle commune et se mirent à travailler sur le devoir que rogue leur avait donné sur les anti-poissons et qui s'avérait très complexe. En effet, depuis le retour des vacances de paques, les professeurs donnaient de plus en plus de devoir difficiles à faire pour les élèves qui consacraient pratiquement tout leur temps libre à les faire. 

Un peu avant midi, Lavande et Parvati entrèrent dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent directement vers Keyliah. 

- Et tu es fière de toi? Lui dit l'une d'elle d'un ton glacial.

            Entre les deux amies et Keyliah, il n'avait jamais été question d'une grand amitié mais la, tout de même… 

- Comment ça? Leur dit-elle en relevant les yeux de essai. Si vous voulez parlez de la divi… 

- Oui parfaitement! J'espère que tu est contente!

- Mais enfin, je n'ai fait que me servir de mon troisième œil, comme elle le voulais! Répondit-elle à l'attaque de Lavande. 

- Tu l'as humiliée tu veux dire! 

- Je n'ai fait que révéler ce qu'elle pensais! Et si elle n'est pas contente, c'est la même chose. La prochaine fois, elle ne me sous estimera pas! 

            De rage, elle referma le livre avec lequel elle travaillait, se leva et monta furieusement les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir. 

- J'espère que vous êtes heureuse toutes les deux! Bravo, vraiment! 

            Harry jetait au deux filles éberlué un regard méchant.

- Mais… je… enfin… 

- Et vous deux, vous croyez vraiment tout ce que cette idiote de Trelawney vous raconte! Mais enfin, ouvrez les yeux, c'est un imposteur! Elle n'a pas le moindre don divinatoire! Et si vous ne vous en êtes pas encore aperçu, c'est que vous êtes plus stupide que je ne le pensais. 

            A cet instant, les autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Harry, dans son emportement n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie. Beaucoup d'entre eux le regardaient bizarrement, e demandant certainement pourquoi il criait ainsi sans raison apparente. Ron était en train de parler à Hermione qui monta aussitôt vers le dortoir pour retrouver Keyliah, en pleurs, sur son lit. 

- Viens Ron, on s'en va. Dit Harry en repartant vers le portrait. 

            Hermione et Keyliah les rejoignirent peu après. Lavande et Parvati, elles, n'apparurent pas dans la grande salle. Harry ne les revus que devant la porte de la salle de DCFM. En le voyant, elles rougirent quelque peu et baissèrent les yeux. Jusqu'au soir, elle ne dirent plus rien et s'arrangèrent pour ne croiser le regard d'aucun des quatre amis. 

            Après le cours de sortilège, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune. Toutes les deux s'avancèrent vers Keyliah. 

- Je… nous voudrions nous excuser… pour ce que nous t'avons dit tout à l'heure. Harry a raison, nous sommes stupide d'avoir cru si longtemps Trelawney. Et nous somme désolé de t'avoir parler ainsi… vraiment! 

            Lavande avait dit tout cela d'une traite sans s'arrêter et sans relever les yeux de ses chaussures. Keyliah les regarda longuement, semblant évaluer si elles méritaient vraiment son pardon et leur accorda un grand sourire. 

- Pas e problème les filles… et puis le principal c'est que vous ayez finalement ouvert les yeux sur sa vraie nature vous ne croyez pas! 

            A leur tour, elles sourirent, avant de s'installer un peu plus loin pour terminer l'essai que les cinquièmes année devaient rendre à Rogue le lendemain. 

            Le soir, pendant le cours de divination, Harry s'approcha de professeur Sinistra qui leur décrivait les différents astéroïdes visible ce soir là. 

- Professeur, excuser moi. Je voudrais savoir quand aurait lieu le prochain quartier de lune. 

- Demain Potter.

- Demain? Vous… vous êtes sur?

- Vous doutez de mes connaissance Potter? 

- Non, non pas du tout mais… et il sera associa à un alignement de Jupiter et Mercure. 

- C'est exactement cela. A présent, excusez moi mais j'ai un cours à terminé. 

            Jusqu'à la fin du cours, Harry ne pu pas se concentrer. Dès que le cours fut terminé, et sans rien dire à ses amis qui le regardèrent avec étonnement, il se précipita dans les couloir en direction du bureau du directeur. Malheureusement pour lui, n'ayant ni sa carte du maraudeur et n'ayant pas prit la peine de se rendre invisible, il croisa au détour d'un couloir Miss Teigne. Harry jura silencieusement et tenta de se cacher dans une salle secrète mais c'était peine perdue car Rusard apparut aussitôt. 

- M. Potter. Que faites vous ici? Ce n'est pas le chemin de votre salle commune je crois. 

- Je… je dois absolument voir le directeur. C'est très important. 

- Le directeur? Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que le directeur est toujours éveillé. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à être dans les couloirs à cette heure ci. Pour la peine, je vous retire vingt points et je vous donne une heure de colle pour demain soir… à huit heure dans mon bureau. Et maintenant, retourner immédiatement dans votre salle commune avant que je ne vous retire d'autre points et que je vous donne une semaine complète d'heures de colle. 

            Harry bougonna mais se résolu à revenir sur ses pas. Il entra rageusement dans la salle commune. 

- Harry? Mais que t'arrive-t-il? 

- Je… c'est demain… et j'ai essayer de le dire à Dumbledore… mais non, j'ai vu Rusard alors. 

- Demain? Dumbledore? Rusard? Mais de quoi tu parles Harry? Lui demanda Hermione. 

            Il prit donc le peine de tout leur expliquer tranquillement.

- Demain? Et toi, tu as une colle pour demain? Il faut avertir Dumbledore... 

- Bah, de toute façon, il doit le savoir. Si j'ai pensé à le demander à Sinistra, il a du y penser bien avant moi. Et puis je me fais peut-être des idées, tout cela n'est peut-être rien après tout. 

            Le lendemain, Harry descendit dans la grande salle de mauvaise humeur. Il s'était fait coller pour un oubli ridicule alors qu'il craignait ce qui pouvait arriver dans la journée. Pourtant, les uns après les autres, les cours passèrent sans qu'aucun élément ne viennent les perturber. À huit heures précises, Harry tapait à la porte du bureau du concierge. Celui-ci affichait un sourire satisfait. 

- Mr Potter! Je vous attendais. Vous allez faire votre retenue avec Hagrid. Dans la forêt interdite… ajouta-t-il en scrutant le visage du jeune homme pour tenter d'y découvrir une quelconque marque de peur. 

            Harry suivit silencieusement Rusard jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Le demi-géant attendais devant sa cabane. 

- Très bien. Je repasserais le prendre vers minuit. En attendant, amusez-vous bien! Leur dit le concierge avec un sourire narquois. 

            Il repartit bers le château. Hagrid se retourna vers lui. 

- Alors, pourquoi t'es tu fais coller cette fois?

- Et bien, je voulais aller voir le directeur, hier, après mon cours d'astronomie et comme je n'avais pas ma cape d'invisibilité, je me suis fais attraper pas Rusard. 

- Hum… et que voulais tu dire au professeur Dumbledore?

- Rien de très important. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Et qu'allons nous faire ce soir?

- Aller chercher des herbes pour le professeurs Rogue. Elle ne pousse qu'a des périodes très spéciales de l'année, comme c'est le cas ce soir. Attends moi la, je reviens. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et Hagrid marchaient dans la forêt interdite en compagnie de Crockdur qui gambadait partout. Après un peu moins d'une heure de marche, tous deux entendirent un grand bruit en provenance du château. Ils se retournèrent pour voir des éclairs de lumière. 

- C'est Voldemort. Il attaque Poudlard! Dit Harry horrifié. Il faut retourner au château. 

            Aussitôt, il prit le bras de Hagrid et transplana aux abords de Poudlard, toujours caché par les arbres. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé jusque là. Le château était encerclé par des dizaines de Mangemorts qui se battaient contre les professeurs qui se tenaient sur le perron. Un peu à l'écart, Voldemort, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, regardaient la bataille. À toutes les fenêtres apparaissaient le visage horrifié des élèves. Tout d'un coup, Harry reçut un appel télépathique de Hermione. 

- _Harry? Où es tu? Le collège est attaqué!_

_- Je sais oui, je suis à la lisière de la forêt. Peux-tu me rendre un service Hermione?_

_- Je t'écoute, lui dit la jeune fille après un court instant de réflexion._

_ - Peux-tu trouver Sally? J'ai besoin d'elle. Il faut qu'elle m'aide. En associant no pouvoir, nous avons une chance de repousser Voldemort._

_- Vold… tu veux dire qu'il est ici? _

_- Hermione s'il te plait!_

- Oui, je vais aller la chercher avec Ron et Keyliah. Je te préviendrais lorsque je l'airais trouvé. Promet moi juste une chose. Ne fais pas de bêtise. 

            Et elle rompit le lien. Les lèvres de Harry esquissèrent un sourire. Hagrid se tenait toujours près de lui, ne sachant que faire. 

- Je vais aller aider les professeur.

- Non Harry!

- Si, il faut que je les aide, sinon tout espoir sera perdu. Je pense que Dumbledore a du prévenir le ministère alors je vais te demander un service. Peux-tu envoyer un hibou à Jennifer Oldoway? Il faut qu'elle vienne. Met la au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Je te fais confiance. 

            Sans attendre, Harry se transforma en lion et partit au galop vers l'endroit ou la bataille faisait rage. Il arrivait derrière les Mangemort qui, ne s'attendant pas à avoir à faire face à un lion furent déconcentré. Harry en profita pour blesser ceux d'entre eux qui étaient à sa portée par un puisant coup de griffe ou un mortel coup de dents. 

            Remus, tout comme Sirius et Dumbledore l'avait reconnu. Lorsqu'il s'avance vers lui, le loup-garou s'écarta donc pour lui laisser la place de reprendre forme humaine pour qu'il puisse se joindre à la bataille. Aussitôt, il créa un bouclier pour protéger tous les professeurs qui défendaient le collège. Il l'avait amélioré depuis Halloween. À présent, il pouvait, non seulement arrêt les sortilège des attaquants, mais également les sortilèges mortel. Il avait en effet brillamment mêlé magie courante et magie ancienne. Les Mangemorts furent un instant décontenancé par ce bouclier crée par un vulgaire gamin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même releva la tête et son visage se déforma en un horrible rictus. 

- Harry Potter, cracha-t-il. Te voilà enfin. Où se cachait donc notre petit prodige? 

            Harry, sans prendre garde à ce que disait le mage noir continuait à lancer des sorts. Pourtant, les stupéfix étaient inutiles d'un coté comme de l'autre puisque les sorciers non stupéfixés ranimaient les autres. __

_- Harry, nous avons trouvé Sally et Drago! Nous arrivons! _Dit la voix de Keyliah. 

            Et en effet, quelques instant plus tard, Harry vit ses trois amis, accompagnés de Sally et d'un garçon, que Harry identifia comme Drago déguise, apparurent derrière les professeurs. Il rejoint discrètement ses amis. Pour le moment, son bouclier tenait bon, mais Harry craignait qu'il ne résiste pas longtemps et il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'en invoquer un autre sans craindre de se vider de sa magie. 

- Sally, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Il faut que nous en finissions avec cette bataille le plus rapidement possible. Les professeurs sont beaucoup moins nombreux que les Mangemorts et il commencent à s'épuiser. Et puis Voldemort n'a toujours pas commencé à attaquer. 

- Très bien! Dit Hermione. Il faut donc que vous vous occupiez de Voldemort pendant que nous prêtons main forte aux professeurs.

- Je…

- Ne discute pas Harry! Et va te battre! 

            En repartant vers l'avant de la bataille, Harry vit d'autre élèves, majoritairement des septièmes années, menés par Fred et Georges, venir également prêter main forte au professeur. Les Aurors étaient également arrivés pendant l'entretiens d'Harry avec ses amis et les professeurs semblaient soulagés. Voldemort semblait moins confiant et ne regardait pas Harry qui en profita pour sortit du bouclier qu'il avait créé. 

- Potter! Je ne t'attendais plus! Tu te décide enfin! 

            Il avait fait signe à Sally de rester dans l'ombre afin qu'il ne la voie pas immédiatement. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait affronter un ennemi réel et il craignait qu'elle perde ses moyens. Et puis Jennifer n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il fallait absolument qu'il gagne du temps car il savait qu'il n'était pas capable de vaincre seul le terrible mage noir, pas encore…

- J'ai été très impressionné par ta petite prestation de tout à l'heure. Cette métamorphose en lion. Mais c'est inutile. Mes Mangemorts ont le dessus sur les professeurs. Et puis, je suis ici pour une toute autre raison. Il me manque une dernière chose et plus rien ne pourras m'arrêter sur le chemin de la Grandeur.

            Il reporta son regard vers la bataille un bref instant. Un vulgaire élève venait de lancer un puissant sort de magie noir à l'un de ses Mangemorts. Cela l'étonna beaucoup mais il ne s'y attarda pas, ayant beaucoup à faire avec Harry. 

- Je vois que ce vieil illuminé de Dumbledore vous entraîne bien. Mais cela ne te suffira pas cette fois. Je compte bien en finir avec toi. 

            Une lueur de cruauté c'était allumé dans ses yeux rouge de serpent. 

- Crois-tu Tom? Tu n'as pas réussit à vaincre un petit bébé sans défense… comment pourrais-tu à présent vaincre un sorcier avec des pouvoir développés? Laisse moi douter. 

- Je ne permet pas de m'appeler ainsi! C'est le stupide mon nom que je tiens de mon Moldu de père! Et je vais te retirer tous tes doutes. Je comptais m'amuser un peu avec toi, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Tu vas mourir! _Avada Kedavra!_

            Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort. Harry se concentra. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever sa baguette. Autour d'eux le combat s'était arrêter. La plupart des sorciers présents se demandaient pourquoi il ne tentait même pas de se défendre, surtout ceux qui avaient entendu parler de l'événement de l'année précédente entre les deux baguettes sœurs. Et tous furent d'autant plus surpris de voir l'éclair vert frapper Harry en plein cœur, se dévier et finir sa course dans l'herbe. Voldemort lui-même parut surprit mais se reprit rapidement. 

- Je vois que tu as prit connaissance de l'héritage que t'as laissé ta mère… celle que tous croyait issue d'une famille moldues était en fait d'ascendance Cracmol. Et elle pouvais utiliser la magie ancienne crée par Merlin. Mais cette magie ne te sera d'aucune aide. Tu mourras, cela ne fait que retarder l'inévitable. 

- Et comment compte tu me tuer alors… 

- Je ne l'ai pas encore décidé. Mais tu rejoindre tes parents, tué par la main du même homme, moi. Et tout comme ton père, tu ne peut absolument rien contre moi. 

            Cette allusion à ses parents mit Harry hors de lui. 

- Je vous interdit de parler de lui. 

- Voyez-vous ça! Et pour qui te prend tu pour m'interdire quelque chose. 

- Pour celui qui te vaincra…       

- Dans tes rêves Potter. 

            Harry, toujours sous l'effet de la colère, créa dans sa main une boule de feu et l'envoya sur son ennemi. Son geste fut tellement rapide que Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir. Il éteignit d'un geste sa robe qui avait pris feu, Harry n'ayant pas prit la peine de mieux viser.

- Endoloris! 

            Harry ne put se créer un bouclier et pris de plein fouet le sort que son adversaire avait lancé de toute sa puissance. Sous l'effet de la douleur, il tomba par terre mais ne cria pas. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint à se relever. Voldemort ne le regardait plus. Il regardait un rat, par terre, qui tenait entre ses dents, une baguette. A ses cotés ondulait un long serpent. Harry le reconnu, il s'agissait de Nagini. Il parlait avec Voldemort. 

- Je te félicite. Tu as suivi mes instructions à la lettre. Tu auras ta récompense ce soir. 

            Harry reconnut à sa patte d'argent, le traître Queudvert. Et la baguette qu'il tenait entre ses dents devait certainement être celle de Salazar Serpentard. 

- Je vois que tu viens de comprendre. 

            Harry sursauta. Voldemort s'adressait de nouveau à lui.

- J'avais déjà les livres que Serpentard m'avait laissés mais j'ignorais que sa baguette se trouvait également dans cette pièce. C'était le véritable but de mon attaque aujourd'hui.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous avez tuez des personnes. Pour récupérer une vulgaire baguette?

            Gagner du temps… le faire parler… gagner du temps.

- Une vulgaire baguette? C'est la baguette du sorcier le plus puissant que le monde ai porté. Et c'est avec elle que je te tuerais… bientôt. 

- Dernière nouvelle! 

            Encore un peu… allez ZigZag, dépêche-toi! 

- Te moquerais-tu de moi Potter? Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Si tu es trop désagréable j'ai à présent la possibilité de te détruire. 

            A cet instant, Harry vit derrière Voldemort son serpent apparaître, brillant dans la nuit.

- ZigZag, j'ai un service à te demander. Tu vois ce rat par terre? Il tient dans ses dents une baguette. Il faut absolument que tu la lui prennes. Et fait très attention à l'autre serpent. Il s'appelle Nagini. 

            Le serpent acquiesça à son tour, télépathiquement. Harry fut surpris de le voir grossir et devenir aussi gros que Nagini. Voldemort prenait le silence du jeune homme pour de la peur. 

- Alors Potter, tu as peur? 

- Si tu me demandes si j'ai peur de toi, Tom, tu fais fausse route. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison. 

            Du coin de l'œil, Harry regardait ZigZag. Il faisait face au rat et était presque parvenu à lui reprendre la baguette. Nagini n'avait encore rein remarqué. Il rampait un peu plus loin. Harry, craignant que Voldemort ne surprenne ses regards, évitait de fixer les deux animaux. Pourtant, il sembla sentir que quelque chose d'anormal se passait car il baissa les yeux.

- Que fais-tu Nagini. Je t'ai dit de laisser la baguette au rat… mais tu n'est pas Nagini… 

            Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait lancer un sort au serpent inconnu, Harry lui dit de disparaître, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. 

- Un cobra doré… tien tiens, c'est intéressant. 

            Harry savais qu'il était toujours la mais, pour plus de précaution, Voldemort prit la baguette entre ses mains. 

- J'ignorais que tu avais un serpent à présent Potter… c'est très in… aie.

            Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'interpellé. ZigZag venait de mordre la cheville du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

- Tu as gagné la batille Potter… mais la guerre est loin d'être terminée, crois moi… 

            Et il transplana, aussitôt imité par ses partisans. Harry était épuisé. Pourtant, il eut la force de tourner la tête vers le perron du château ou plusieurs corps d'élèves et d'adulte jonchaient le sol. Titubant, il se dirigea vers eux. Il jeta un regard circulait pour évaluer les dégâts. Tout d'un coup, il se figea d'horreur et accourut vers l'un d'entre eux avant de s'effondrer en larme à ses cotés.  

Voila voilà, alors, qui est ce corps? Je pense que c'est assez facile mais bon. 

Je vous promet d'essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement mais je ne vous promet rien. Surtout avec la rentrée qui arrive dans une semaine. Mais je vous promet de réserver un peu de mon temps à l'écriture de ma fic. En échange, je vous demande justes quelques review… allez, faites un effort quoi! Et ois en plus, il ne reste plus que trois chapitre (enfin je crois…) 

Maintenant, place aux review:

Tiffany : et bien tu pourras me dire ce que tu pensais des souvenirs de Sirius. Je ne m'y suis pas trop attardé parce que ce n'était pas vraiment le but du chapitre mais j'ai peut être une idée pour une suite, je ne sais pas encore, et elle serait basée sur des souvenirs. Sinon, ben voldie, pas battus mais encore plus puissant pour la suite… ça promet! Bisous

Kaiera: et oui, tu avais bien deviné, nos héros ont passés un moment difficile et ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé. Et ton e-mail m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, merci. J'ai vraiment été très émus par ce que tu m'a dit. Je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre te plais autant que les autres. 

Philippe Gryffondor : merci beaucoup. J'espère que celui-ci est aussi génial que les précédent pour toi! 

Kyzara : merci, j'ai passé de bonne vacances et promis, Sirius ne dira plus jamais petit à Harry! Et pour les petite détails qui ne concorde pas, c'est parce que j'oublie parfois ce que j'ai écris et que je m'en rend compte trop tard, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que je me rattrape bien tout de même! Bisous

Godric 2 : je te rassure, je ne suis jamais tanné que l'on me dise que ma fic est bien, au contraire! Pour l'adresse du sire, je crois tu l'avoir donné non? Si je ne l'ai pas fait, envoie moi un mail et je réparerais mon erreur. Bisous. 

Stevvvyy: un mauvais coup des Malefoy? Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'aime bien Drago et que j'avais envie de le faire différent de ce que l'on voit dans la plupart des fics, voilà. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas trop. Bisous

~SpiKe~ : et voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plait! 

benkuteur : je suis très flattée de te faire rêver et j'espère que cela continue. Voilà bisous et si j'ai le moindre problème, je penserais à toi ;-) merci!. 

Harry Gryffondor: merci beaucoup! 

marc weasley: pour l'emploi du temps, les élèves n'ont pas dix cous en deux heures, c'est juste que j'ai eut un petit problème avec le tableau. Je rectifierais ça plus tard. Et je n'ai pas écris d'autre fic, je préfère me consacrer à une seul pour la finir avant d'en attaquer d'autre voilà, bisous


	20. Examen

Désolé du retard! Vraiment ~*se prosterne*~ vraiment, je suis désolé pour tout le temps que je vous ai fait attendre mais ~* se reprend et se relève*~ faut me comprendre, j'ai repris les cours, j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année et je comprend rien à mes cours alors je travaille… enfin, ça ne me laisse plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire! Mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire, promis et puis vous pourrez remarquer que ce chapitre est quand même long… un peu bâclé peut-être mais plus long que les autres. 

Disclamer: rein n'est à moi, tt est à JKR (sauf quelques petits trucs) et je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écriture de cette fic. 

XX. Examen.

            Harry avait l'impression d'être seul, que tous l'avaient abandonné. Pourtant, tous les combattants toujours débout avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, tenant dans ses bras le corps inerte qu'il connaissait si bien. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle sorte? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée dans le château comme beaucoup d'autre? Personne ne lui en aurait voulu. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? 

- Harry.

            Il sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu son parrain s'approcher. 

- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh doit la voir. 

            Il se leva, tenant toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras, et ne la lâcha que sur un lit de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière qui s'occupait d'un Auror qui avait des blessures sur les bras et sur son visage, arrêta aussitôt ce qu'elle faisait pour venir s'occuper de la jeune fille. 

- M. Potter, vous ne pouvez rien pour elle pour le moment, dit doucement l'infirmière au jeune homme qui tenait toujours la main de son amie. Asseyez-vous sur ce lit, je vais m'occuper de vous dès que j'en aurais terminé avec Melle Lyre. 

- Elle… Elle va s'en sortir?

- Je ne peut encore rien en dire… je ne puis rien assurer… ne vous en faites pas, je vais faire tout mon possible mais laisser moi travailler. 

            Harry ne s'assit pas sur le lit que l'infirmière lui avait désigné mais il sortit de l'infirmerie. Il se sentait toujours aussi seul. Devant la porte, il croisa Dumbledore. 

- Je te cherchais Harry. Il y a des Médicomages dans la grande salle. Tu devrais peut-être leur demander de te soigner. 

            Harry secoua la tête négativement. 

- Très bien. Tes amis y sont. Va les rejoindre. Jennifer y est aussi. Je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure. 

            Et il s'éloigna vers les portes et sortit dans la nuit. Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle. Ils se tenaient près de l'entrée et se jetèrent sur Harry dès qu'ils le virent. 

- Harry! Comment vas tu? Et Keyliah? Elle est à l'infirmerie? Tu vas bien, tu es sur? 

            Harry parvint à s'échapper des bras de ses deux amis.

- Oui, je vous assure je vais bien. Quant à Keyliah, elle est l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh s'en occupe mais je ne sais pas si elle va bien… je… 

            Un Médicomage passa à ce moment et obligea Harry à le suivre pour le soigner ce qui fut fait assez rapidement. Lorsqu'il revint vers ses amis, Sally et Drago les avait rejoint. Aucun des deux n'été blessé ce qui soulagea quelque peu le jeune homme. 

- Dites moi tout de suite s'il a d'autre blessés grave. 

- Et bien... il y a deux Aurors qui sont Morts. Remus a été blessé, mais rein de grave, de même que beaucoup de professeur. Quelques élèves sont venus nous aider…

- Oui j'ai vu.

- Et certains ont été blessés. Fred a le visage tout brûlé par un sort et Georges c'est cassé, je ne sais pas comment, la cheville. Et puis… il… un professeur est mort!

Harry se figea. Même s'il savait qu'il avait fait tout son possible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, encore une fois. 

- Qui? 

- Le professeur d'étude des moldus. Il se rapprochait tellement d'eux qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'utiliser sa baguette. 

- Mais tu t'en est très bien sortit Harry! Tu a tenu tête à Voldemort seul! 

- Non, je n'étais pas seul. Tu étais avec moi Sally.

- J'étais la mais je n'ai absolument rien fais! Tu le sais bien.

- Mais je savais qu'en cas de problème…

- Tu n'a pas eut de problème. Et c'est encore grâce à toi qu'il n'y pas eut plus de morts! 

            Sirius venait d'entrer dans la salle et avait surpris un peu de leur conversation. 

- Je te félicite. Tu t'es bien débrouillé! Les entraînements portent leurs fruits, je suis très content. Avez-vous vu Remus. Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il allait partir. 

            Hermione lui indiqua le loup-garou.

- Merci. 

            Et il s'éloigna à nouveau. 

- Drago, je dois dire que tu a impressionné Voldemort. Il avait l'air de penser que finalement, certain n'était aussi irrécupérable qu'il l'avait cru. 

Drago souriait faiblement. 

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fais de lancer ce sort. 

- Pourquoi ? 

- J'ai reconnu le Mangemort… et je ne doute pas qu'il m'a reconnu également. C'était mon père. Et même déguisé, il saura que c'était moi… 

- Comment? Lui demanda Hermione inquiète. 

- Ce sort… c'est lui qui me l'a appris! Et je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver maintenant qu'il sais que, non seulement je ne serais jamais Mangemort mais que je n'œuvrerais jamais du même coté que lui. 

            Il y eu un instant de silence.

- Nous en parlerons à Dumbledore… ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution! 

            Drago fit un léger sourire. Harry voyait que quelque chose d'autre tracassait le Serpentard mais il ne dit rien, préférant attendre qu'il se confie de lui-même. 

- Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été exceptionnel tout à l'heure face à Voldemort. Je suis vraiment déçu d'être arrivé trop tard… j'aurais voulu vous aider. Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu le hibou, mais c'était déjà trop tard. 

- Merci Jennifer… dit-il à la jeune fille qui venait de les rejoindre. 

            A ce moment, Dumbledore arriva. Il demanda à Harry de venir avec lui dans son bureau. 

- N'oubliez pas de reprendre votre apparence normale avant de regagner votre salle commune M Malefoy. 

            Dans le bureau du Dumbledore, M Lyre était assis sur une chaise de même que les professeurs Black, Cadix, McGonnagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave et Remus. Dès que Harry eut pris place, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Ce qui c'est passé ce soir est très fâcheux. Plusieurs personnes sont mortes, bien que beaucoup de morts ont pu être évitées grâce au bouclier de M Potter. Voldemort prouve encore une fois qu'il a retrouvé toute sa puissance. Mais je m'étonne qu'il soit parti aussi rapidement. Et même si Harry lui a tenu tête, je doute que se soit cela qui l'ai fait fuir. De plus la majorité de ses Mangemorts était encore en état de combattre. Nous en avons capturé une dizaine, les autres ont transplanés portés par les autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va nous falloir de nouveau établir des barrières de protections. Mais je suis heureux de dire que celles-ci ont posées de nombreux problèmes à nos ennemis. J'ai d'ors et déjà rétablit des barrières provisoires. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort se risque à attaquer d'ici la fin de 'année mais je demanderais tout de même à Harry de remettre en place les précédentes que nous améliorerons encore pendant l'été… et puis on ne sais jamais, il vaut mieux être prudent. 

- Professeur… je m'excuse de vous interrompre mais… je crois savoir pourquoi Voldemort est parti aussi rapidement. 

- Oui Harry, nous t'écoutons. 

- Et bien… Voldemort m'a lancé un Doloris qui m'a légèrement sonné. Lorsque je me suis relevé, il était en train de parler avec son serpent, Nagini et à ses cotés se tenait Queudvert, une baguette entre les cros. Il félicitait le serpent pour avoir mené sa mission à bien. J'ai aussitôt pensé que la baguette devait être celle de Serpentard. J'ai demandé à mon serpent de récupéré la baguette mais Voldemort à surpris le manège et a prit la baguette. Il est partit lorsque ZigZag l'a mordu… 

- Qui est ZigZag? Le coupa McGonnagall. 

- Mon serpent. Mais…

- Potter a un serpent? Interrogea Rogue d'un air accusateur. 

- Oui, un cobra doré. Ses amis le lui ont offert à Noël après m'avoir demandé l'autorisation. Lui dit Dumbledore. 

- Et qui est Queudvert? Demanda Melle Cadix.

- Peter Pettigrow le traître… 

- Et tu a compris ce que Voldemort disait à son serpent? Demanda Ryan Lyre. 

            Harry fut surpris. Il ignorait que le père de son amie prononçait le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

- Je suis Fourchelang. Un don que m'a donner Voldemort en essayant de me tuer je suppose. 

            Cette remarque jeta un froid. 

- Très bien, reprit Dumbledore. De toutes les façons, il aurait trouvé un moyen de la récupérer cette baguette. Et je suis heureux de voir que les entraînements et les cours de duel ont portés leurs fruits… bien qu'il y ai encore un ou deux points sur lesquels je crois qu'il sera important de revenir. 

- Et je tenais à te féliciter également, lui dit Ryan. Dumbledore m'a expliqué ce que tu avais fais et je suis impressionné que tu parvienne à manier et à mélanger aussi facilement la magie ancienne et la magie moderne. 

- Je pense que nous allons en rester la pour ce soir. Je veux que les directeurs de maisons se chargent de faire regagner les dortoirs à tous les élèves. Je ferais une annonce dès demain mais ils faut qu'ils dorment, du moins qu'ils se reposent. Harry, reste ici, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire. 

            Le jeune homme se rassit. A présent, il ne restait dans le bureau que lui, Dumbledore et Ryan Lyre. Personne ne parlait. Harry regardaient les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard qui somnolaient paisiblement. Seul le léger mouvement de leur poitrine les différenciait des portraits Moldus. 

- Professeur… saviez vous que l'attaque aurait lieu ce soir? Commença Harry après un long silence que personne ne semblait vouloir rompre. 

- Je m'en doutais en effet Harry. Dès que Sirius m'a parlé de ce que t'avaient confié les centaures, j'ai posé la question à notre professeur d'astronomie, comme tu l'as fait hier soir je crois. J'avais prévenu le ministère qui m'avais promis des Aurors à la moindre petite alerte. Nous les attendions avec les professeurs. C'est grâce à cela qu'il n'ont pu entrer dans le collège. Mais j'ai petite question. Hagrid m'a dit que vous vous étiez aperçut de l'attaque en entendant du bruit… c'est donc que tu n'a pas sentit ta cicatrice cette fois?

            Harry qui allas répondre en eut le souffle coupé. En effet, cette fois, sa cicatrice ne 'avait pas brûlé. Il porta machinalement sa main à son front et la sentit sous ses doigts… toujours à la même place, toujours la même forme… mais avait-elle perdue ses propriétés magiques?

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai changé en quoi que se soit. Je me suis posé la question et je vois deux hypothèse. Soit Voldemort à trouvé un moyen pour la neutraliser lorsqu'il approche pour que tu ne soit pas prévenu, soit, en t'attendant à cette attaque, tu n'en a pas ressenti la douleur, ou bien tu n'y a pas prêté attention, trop occupé à voler à notre secours. 

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait cela alors que la douleur m'est insupportable, ce qui lui donne un avantage sur moi?

- Je ne sais pas Harry. J'avoue que j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre cet esprit, certes brillant, mais complexe. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui doit nous inquiété. Je pense que de toute façon, il ne peut rompre ce lien. 

            De nouveau, le silence se fit entre les trois hommes. Harry avait toujours la main sur son front. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas sentie et si, comme semblait le penser Dumbledore, elle n'était plus qu'une vulgaire cicatrice privée de tous ses pouvoirs un peu spéciaux. Mais n'était-elle pas un peu spéciale elle-même. 

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je tiens à aller voire ma fille.

- Je… 

- Tu peux y aller également Harry. Je vais vous accompagner. Je pense que de toute façon, Mme Pomfresh voudra te garder pendant la nuit. 

            Ensemble, ils se levèrent puis sortirent pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Keyliah était dans un lit, dans le fond de la salle. Lorsque Mme Pomfresh vit les trois hommes entrer, elle se précipita vers eux. 

- Voici le père de Melle Lyre. Il va passer un petit moment auprès d'elle, annonça Dumbledore sans laisser l'occasion à l'infirmière de parler. 

- Elle est là bas… elle va mieux mais elle est dans le comas. Elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles que j'ai soignées. Elle s'en remettra. Quant à vous M. Potter, dit l'infirmière en changeant brusquement de voix alors que l'adulte s'éloignait, je croyais vous avoir dit de rester ici. Vous avez lancé de gros sorts et utiliser beaucoup de votre potentiel magique. Vous devez vous reposer et passer la nuit ici. Et je crois savoir que vous avez reçut un Doloris. 

            Elle s'éloigna et revint en tenant dans ses mains une potion fumante. Harry réalisa qu'en effet, il ressentait à présent les effets du doloris, mais il ne s'en était pas aperçut, trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour Keyliah. 

- Buvez ceci et aller vous allonger.

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il ne rechignait pas à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ce qu'il détestait habituellement. Mais elle compris en voyant qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit à coté de celui de Keyliah. Harry but docilement et, aussitôt, les blessures qu'il ressentait s'estompèrent. 

- Il me faut un peu de temps pour faire une potion pour rétablir ta magie. Alors aucun sort jusqu'à demain matin. 

- J'autorise M. Potter à rendre autant de visite qu'il le veux à son amie Pompom. 

            L'infirmière acquiesça, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas ravie. 

            Pendant la nuit, Harry s'éveilla en sueur. Dumbledore avait raison. Le lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort n'était pas brisé et celui-ci était certainement très en colère à en juger à la douleur qui donnait à Harry l'impression que sa tête allais se couper en deux. Elle dura encore quelques instants puis s'apaisa peu à peu. 

Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers le lit voisin. Keyliah ne s'était toujours pas éveillée. Elle respirait paisiblement, avec, ce qui rassura Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres lits de l'infirmerie pour voir que certains était occupés. L'Auror qu'Harry avait vu se faire soigner était allongé dans l'un d'eux, de même que trois autres Aurors, deux hommes et une femme. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait d'autre personnes que les élèves couchés dans l'infirmerie. Il devaient être sérieusement blessés pour que Mme Pomfresh veuille les garder. Un peu plus loin, Harry vit plusieurs élèves qui devaient, de même passer une ou plusieurs nuit à l'infirmerie à cause des blessures qu'ils avaient reçues. Il n'osa pas s'approcher d'eux pour vois de qui il s'agissait mais il pu compter onze lits. Plus lui et Keyliah, cela faisait en tout treize élèves, plus ceux qui avaient n'été que légèrement touchés. 

            Harry reporta son attention sur Keyliah. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Sous sa main gauche se trouvait la lettre que son père lui avait écrite en réponse à la sienne. Harry tenait son autre main, et lui parlait doucement, lui demandant de revenir à elle, que sans elle, il n'était rien. Il devait être six heure lorsque, exténué, il regagna son lit, et s'endormit aussitôt. 

            Il se réveilla trois heures plus tard et regarda aussitôt le lit voisin pour s'assurer que Keyliah était toujours là. Elle n'avait pas bougé, ce qui le rassura mais ne lui remonta pas le moral. Il se redressa dans son lit ce qui fit accourir Mme Pomfresh qui lui donna encore deux potion à boire. Celle pour s'assurer que ses blessures étaient toutes bien cicatrisées et celle pour son potentiel magique. Puis elle le força à quitter la pièce, lui faisant promettre de ne pas y remettre les pieds avant l'après midi. 

- Et mangez un peu Potter! Lui dit elle avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. 

            Bien qu'il n'ai mangé que quelque carré de chocolat depuis la veille au soir, il n'avait pas fin. Et il n'avait surtout pas envie de voir tous les élèves assemblés dans la grande salle. Il erra longtemps dans les couloirs du collège sans croiser personne. Il finit par tomber sur Rusard. 

- M. Potter… quelle bonne surprise! J'ai entendue dire que votre retenue hier soir a malheureusement du être écourtée… c'est fâcheux! Vraiment! Alors je vous propose de la terminer lundi soir, à la même heure. Bon week-end Potter! 

            Et le concierge s'éloigna, satisfait. Harry était tellement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il en eut la vois coupé et ne pu rien répondre à l'adulte qui s'éloignait en clopinant. Puis, de rage, il donna un violent coup de pied dans l'armure qui se trouvait tout près. Celle-ci, pour vengeance, lui assena un coup de bras derrière le cou. Il repartit en murmurant des injures pour l'armure et pour Rusard. Après cette malencontreuse rencontre, il préféra retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor où ses amis l'attendaient certainement. Au détour d'un chemin, il croisa encore un groupe de Serdaigle de troisième année qui le regarda étrangement… peut-être était-ce parce qu'il parlait tout seul. 

            Finalement, il atteignit la salle commune il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, mais, comme Harry l'avait pensé, Ron et Hermione étaient là. 

- Mais où étais-tu passé? Lui dit Hermione qui avait bondi comme un diable hors de sa boite en le voyant. Imagine un peu que nous t'avons cherché partout après que Mme Pomfresh nous ai dit que tu étais sortie de l'infirmerie. Et…

- Calme toi Hermione! Je crois qu'il a compris, lui dit Ron en prenant Hermione par la taille et en l'obligeant à se rasseoir contre lui. 

- Je suis désolé que vous m'ayez cherché partout… mais j'avais besoin de faire le point, de me retrouver un peu seul… 

- Mme Pomfresh nous a dit que Keyliah allait mieux… tu vois, elle va s'en sortir! 

            Harry sourit légèrement. A ce moment, Fred et Georges arrivèrent. 

- Harry, tu m'as vraiment impressionné ! Déjà, je t'avais vu combattre en duel mais là… Whaou! 

- Il faut absolument que tu m'expliques ce sort… lui dit Georges.

- Quel sort? 

- Celui pour lancer les boules de feu. 

- On en a besoin pour une farce… attends, viens par-là, lui dit Fred en voyant que Hermione leur jetais un regard soupçonneux. 

            Il emmenèrent Harry un peu plus loin et lui expliquèrent pourquoi ils avaient besoin de ce sorts. Harry sourit et leur promis de le leur apprendre dès que possible. Puis il rejoint ses amis.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient ces deux là? J'espère que tu ne vas pas leur apprendre ce sort! Tu imagines ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec? 

- Ne t'en fais pas Herm'! Je sais ce qu'ils veulent en faire et je leur ai promis de les aider… il faudra juste que je le modifie un peu. 

            Hermione fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

- Harry, nous t'avons gardé la 'Gazette du Sorcier' au cas ou tu voulais la lire… 

            Harry prit le journal que lui tendait Hermione. Sur la première page s'étalais le gros titre:

            _Attaque à Poudlard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres frappe encore!_

Puis suivait un article qui débutait en première page et se terminait sur la troisième. Il était accompagné par une photo de Dumbledore devant le château. 

- Tu devrais lire l'article Harry.

            _Hier soir, vingt et une heures, Vous savez qui à lancer une offensive contre la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, actuellement dirigée par Dumbledore. Aussitôt, les élèves ainsi que les Aurors présents pour la défense de Poudlard ainsi que les professeurs et les plus vieux élèves s'occupèrent de défendre le château. _

_            Harry Potter, le Survivant et qui fait actuellement ses études à Poudlard a également pris la défense de son école, tout d'abord en lançant un puissant bouclier que ses professeurs avaient négligé puis en affrontant face à face le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les sorciers ont été aidé par un mystérieux lion qui est apparut et à disparut en quelques seconde, prenant juste le temps d'assommer quelques Mangemorts. D'autres élèves sont également sortit pour défendre leur école et péter main forte à leurs professeurs qui commençaient à s'essouffler. _

_            Selon nos informateurs, six personne ont perdu la vie, ce qui est peu si l'on prend en compte les massacres dont celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est l'auteur , pourtant, toujours aussi horrible. Parmi ces trois élèves, trois Aurors, un professeur et deux élèves. Aucun nom ne nous a été transmit. _

_            Toujours d'après nos information, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu pour prendre un objet qui augmentera encore sa puissance. Nous ignorons quel est cet objet mais nous pensons qu'il a mené sa tache à bien puisqu'il ne c'est pas attardé sur les lieux de son attaque. De plus, le Ministre avait, selon une rumeur, reçu une lettre de Dumbledore lui disait qu'il était possible qu'une attaque ait lieu ce soir. Alors comment se fait-il que cette catastrophe n'ai pu être évitée et surtout, qui avait prédit cette attaque? Nous imaginons mal le très controversé professeur de Divination actuel, Mme Trelawney prévoir un fait réel! _

_            Nous vous tiendrons au courent dès que nous obtenons d'autres informations. _

- Des… deux élèves? Qui? Qui est mort? Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit! 

- Et bien… une amie de Cho, Célia, et… Ernie McMillan. Ils étaient venus pour aider et ils se sont faits tué par les Mangemorts. 

            Harry qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur se trouva encore plus mal après avoir lu cet article. 

- Nous devrions descendre dans la grande salle, Dumbledore va faire un discours. 

            - Chers élèves. Je sais que l'attaque d'hier vous a tous bouleversé mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre. C'est justement ce que voudrais Voldemort. Je voulais tous vous féliciter. Vous avez tous été courageux. Soit parce que vous êtes venus combattre, mais pas seulement. Croyez-moi, vous avez autant de mérite si vous êtes resté dans le château. Je sais que beaucoup ont proposé leur aide à Mme Pomfresh, et c'est très brave aussi. Je vous demande de faire trois minutes de silence pour les six personne qui ont malheureusement perdu la vie dans cette attaque et surtout les deux élèves, Célia Reit et Ernie McMillan. 

            Pendant ces trois minutes, Harry releva la tête vers tous les élèves. Beaucoup parlaient en silence, surtout aux tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. A toutes les tables, on voyaient des élèves blessées et plein de bandage. Seul la table des Serpentard était pratiquement épargnée et seule une dizaine d'élève était descendu pour se battre. Certains d'entre eux abordaient des sourires satisfaits, ce qui exaspéra Harry qui leur jeta des regard meurtriers. 

- A présent, il va falloir continuer à vivre. Il ne faut surtout pas arrêter de rire et d'être heureux car alors, c'est Voldemort qui aura gagner. Je vous annonce donc que le tournois de Quidditch n'est pas annulé et que, comme prévu, nous recevrons les élèves étrangers dans deux semaines. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous. 

            Le repas se déroula dans le plus grand silence. Dès qu'il fut terminé, Harry se rendit à l'infirmerie, accompagné de Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient pas vu Keyliah depuis la veille. Lorsqu'elle les vit, Mme Pomfresh soupira mais ne dit rien. Harry s'assis sur le lit près de son amie tandis que les deux autres s'asseyaient sur des chaises. 

- Je peux vous poser une question? 

- Bien sur.

- quel est le sort qui l'a blessée? 

- Je… je ne sais pas exactement. Je crois que c'est un crucifix. Mais tu sais, elle va s'en sortir. C'est parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Le bouclier commençait à faiblir et le sort est passé au travers. 

- C'est… c'est ma faute alors! J'aurais du créer un bouclier plus puissant!

- Mais non Harry! Tu n'y est pour rien! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Et si tu avais créé un bouclier plus puissant, c'est toi qui serais à sa place car tu avais besoin de ta magie face à Voldemort. Dit Hermione en voyant que des larmes commençaient à couler des yeux du jeune homme. 

- Et puis Mme Pomfresh t'as dit qu'elle allait s'en sortir. C'est le plus important.

- Mais pour le moment, elle a besoin de repos et cela ne sert à rein de rester là. Viens avec nous… 

            Harry se laissa peu à peu convaincre par les arguments de ses meilleurs amis. Lorsqu'il lâcha la main de la jeune fille, celle-ci le retint. Il sursauta et regarda Keyliah. Pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas revenu à elle. Harry pressa la main e la jeune fille qui la pressa à son tour. 

- Elle… elle me serre la main…. Elle réagit. 

            Hermione appela aussitôt Mme Pomfresh qui lui fit tout en tas d'examen.

- Elle est toujours dans le coma mais elle est consciente de ce qui l'entoure et elle vous entend parler. Si elle réagit, c'est signe qu'elle va mieux. Elle reviendra bientôt à elle. 

            Harry passa donc le reste de l'après midi à lui parler. Le lendemain matin, dès son réveil, il vint à l'infirmerie et ne la quitta qu'une demi heure pour aller manger. Ron le força à sortir pour l'entraînement de Quidditch, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur en demanda à l'infirmière de le prévenir s'il y avait le moindre changement. 

            Lorsqu'il revint, un peu plus de deux heure plus tard, la jeune fille n'avait ts pas bougé. 

- M Potter, j'en ai plus que marre de vous voir ici toute la journée. Demain, vous reprenez la cours. Vous devez avoir d'autres choses à faire. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Vous pourrez venir la voir pendant une demi heure après le dîner. Je ne veux plus vous voir avant.

            Harry essaya de protester mais l'infirmière le mis à la porte. Il ne restait plus qu'elle à l'infirmerie. Les autres élèves étaient tous retournés dans leur dortoir, le dernier étant partit un peu avant le déjeuner. Harry se résigna et se rendit dans sa salle commune sais faire de détour. Il se mit aussitôt à faire ses devoir pour ne penser à rein d'autre. Après le dîner, il rendit visite à Keyliah et remonta pour se remettre à travailler. 

            Ses deux amis étaient inquiets. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient dit à Harry, personne ne pouvait dire quand Keyliah se réveillerais… si elle se réveillait un jour. Sirius aussi était inquiet de voir son filleul ainsi.

            Le lundi, à cause des cours et de sa retenu, Harry ne pu passer beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie. Mais Hermione craignait que le lendemain, il préfère aller voir Keyliah plutôt que de s'entraîner. 

- Harry, lui dit elle le soir lorsqu'il rentra de sa retenue. Cela ne sert à rein de passer tes journée auprès d'elle. Tu a entendu Dumbledore, il faut continuer à vivre. Elle va se réveiller mais elle t'en voudra à ce moment la si elle sait que tu a passer ton temps à pleurer. 

            Hermione lui parla pendant un long moment. Puis, exténué, Harry monta se coucher. Il rêva. Il rêva de Keyliah qui lui disait, comme Hermione un peu plus tôt qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête de vivre. Beaucoup de gens comptaient sur lui, il ne fallait pas les décevoir. 

            Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin suivant, il était déterminé à ne plus se laisser aller. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le dessus. Il descendit donc de meilleur humeur. Avant d'aller en cours, il passa à l'infirmerie et fit part à son amie de sa décision après l'avoir vue en rêve. Puis ils se hâta vers sa salle de sortilèges. En le voyant arrivé, surire aux lèvres, Ron et Hermione sourirent également. Il était redevenu lui-même. 

            Après l'entraînement de l'après midi, ils allèrent à l'infirmerie ensemble. Mme Pomfresh les accueillit avec un grand sourire. 

- M. Potter, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous… je crois que vous devriez aller vois Melle Lyre… et n'oubliez as d'envoyer une lettre à son père! 

            Harry se précipita aussitôt vers le lit, isolé des autres par un paravent. De l'autre coté, Keyliah les attendait. Elle s'était éveillé, et bien qu'elle ai sur son visage un air très fatigué, elle était vivante. Harry la serra dans ses bras. 

- Je… si tu savais comme je t'aime Keyliah. Je ne savais plus quoi faire! 

            La jeune fille sourit. 

- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, et je m'excuse de t'avoir fait aussi peur. 

            Hermione et Ron les laissèrent seul. Harry les rejoignit une heure plus tard. Il s'était fait chassé, encore une fois, par l'infirmière qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. 

- Elle va rester encore à l'infirmerie. Il faut qu'elle récupère. 

            Les yeux de Harry brillaient de joie. Il se leva et revint avec un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il écrivit une lettre pour le père de Keyliah et la lui envoya avec Godric. 

            Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Keyliah resta à l'infirmerie. Elle était encore très faible et devait récupérer. Harry passait la voir chaque jour, lui apportait les devoirs et lui parlait de ce qu'elle manquait. 

- Harry, c'est toi qu'il m'a écrit cette lettre? Lui demanda-t-elle lors de l'une de ses visites. Je l'ai trouvé sous mon lit.

- C'est ton père qui te l'a écrite. C'est la réponse à celle qui tu lui a envoyée. Il te l'a amenée juste après l'attaque… ouvre la. 

- Je vais savoir qui est mon ancêtre… 

            La jeune fille ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia le parchemin qui s'y trouvait et la lut. Son visage changea d'expression. 

- Harry? Est ce que tu pourras m'apprendre l'ancienne magie? 

- la magie ancienne? Mais il… tu est la descendante de Merlin? 

            Keyliah lui fit un grand sourire. 

- Alors je serais vraiment ravi de t'apprendre la magie ancienne! Et je suis sure que Keyliah sera très heureuse de savoir qui est ton ancêtre. Elle va pouvoir te faire sa biographie complète! 

            Keyliah pu sortir de l'infirmerie le dimanche suivant. Harry, sui était en train de s'entraîner au Quidditch fut heureux de la voir assise dans les gradins. 

- Ca y est, tu es enfin sortie!

- Et oui! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger ton entraînement. Tu a une demi finale à jouer dans deux semaines et je compte sur toi pour la gagner… sinon, gare à toi! 

            Harry reprit son envol après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui souriait. Elle étais beaucoup plus reposée que lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée. Lorsque Ron et Harry rejoignirent Hermione et Keyliah dans les gradins, toutes deux parlaient des cours. Keyliah avait fait tous ses devoirs pendants son séjours à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh l'avait même laisser en pratiquer quelques-uns à condition qu'elle ne se lève pas de son lit. 

            La semaine suivante se passa au mieux. Harry avait enfin retrouvé Keyliah et, avec elle, sa bonne humeur. Ron avait raconté à Harry que Neville les avait aidé lors du combat et s'était montré très compétant, bien plus que lors des cours et des entraînement de duel. En fait, même en cours, il parvenait à se débrouiller, seul le cours de potion continuait de lui poser problème. Harry n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il avait apprit l'année précédente au sujet de ses parents. En lui-même, il se demandait pourquoi il ne le lui avait jamais demandé. 

            Drago quant à lui était toujours soucieux, mais il ne s'était confié à personne. Ginny leur avait dit que depuis la bataille, il était plus distant avec elle. Harry en avait déduit que c'était pour la protéger car il craignait pour les gens qu'il aimait depuis que son père l'avait vu. Et il n'était pas loin de la vérité. 

            Le lundi matin, le jeune blond reçut une lettre… une lettre du ministère qui lui expliquait que sa mère était à St Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier pour sorts et blessures magiques, car elle était la victime d'une tentative de meurtre par un Mangemort non identifié. Elle s'en était sortie de justesse et il avait l'autorisation de lui rendre visite mercredi après-midi. Harry comprit à son visage qui c'est cela qu'il craignait. Son père, pour se venger de la désobéissance de son fils avait tenté de tué sa mère. Si elle était toujours vivante c'est que Lucius avait, comme toujours, sous-estimé sa femme et n'avait pas cru qu'elle saurait se défendre. Elle était donc parvenu, après un doloris, à blesser son assaillant qui avait aussitôt pris la fuite. 

Drago leur avait raconté cela le lundi soir, dans leur salle d'entraînement. Il savait que son père ne laisserait pas sa mère comme cela. Ginny qui se tenait à coté de Drago se colla à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme semblait très affectait par ce qu'il arrivait à sa mère. D'après ce que Harry avait comprit, lorsqu'il était petit, à chaque fois que son père le frappait, sa mère le réconfortait par de douce paroles. Elle avait toujours était douce et aimant avec lui. Elle craignait par-dessus tout Lucius mais ne voulais le quitter car elle ne pouvait laisser son fils seul avec ce fou. 

            Le mercredi, Drago partit donc voir sa mère. Lorsqu'il revint, il semblait encore plus triste que lorsqu'il était parti. 

- Elle m'a dit que… qu'il avait dit que c'était de ma faute s'il faisait ça. Il veux tuer ma mère et c'est à cause de moi! Je… je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle m'a dit de ne surtout pas m'en faire pour elle, que le plus important c'était que je fasse ce dont j'avais envie et de ne jamais le laisser me faire du mal. Je… je m'en veux tellement! Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi.

- Non! Moi aussi je m'en suis voulu pour ce qui c'est passé lors de la bataille et pour Keyliah. Mais Hermione m'a parlé. Elle m'a expliqué que rien n'était de ma faute… et pour toi, c'est la même chose. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais celle de ton père. C'est lui qui est aux ordres de Voldemort, lui encore qui a levé la main sur ta mère, et sur toi… crois moi, tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir. Surtout pas, cela lui ferait trop plaisir! Hier, Sirius m'a expliqué que, pour être un bon duelliste, il ne fallait surtout pas se laisser submergé par les sentiments… c'est ce que j'ai fait face à Voldemort… et c'est ce qu'il attendait. En faisant ça, ton père l'a dit, il voulait te faire du mal. Alors ne te laisse pas faire. 

            Tous regardaient Harry avec stupéfaction. 

- Je… merci. Tu as raison. Ce sera dur, mais il ne faut pas que je laisse les actes de mon père diriger ma vie! 

- Et nous serons tous là pour t'aider… tu peux compter sur nous, à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin! Lui dit Ron. 

            Le vendredi soir, les élèves étrangers arrivèrent. Les Bulgares, assis à la tables des Gryffondor commentaient les événement qui s'étaient déroulé ici quelques jours auparavant. Pourtant, l'horreur de ces faits était occulté par l'excitation des prochains matchs de Quidditch. Et le lendemain, sur le terrain de Quidditch lorsque Lee annonça que le match allait commencer, c'est des cris de joie que l'on entendait et cela contrastait grandement avec l'ambiance qui régnait jusque là sur le château. 

            L'équipe de BeauxBatons 4 était, comme Harry l'avait déjà remarqué, excellente. Jusqu'ici, elle avait gagné tous ses match sans beaucoup de difficulté, à l'exception d'un match perdu contre Serpentard, mais seulement à cause d'une faute des Serpentard qui avaient retenue l'attrapeur adverse afin de remporter de justesse le match lors de la première journée. Face à eux, l'équipe de Dumstrang 1 était confiante. Son attrapeur était le meilleur et ils le savaient. De plus, l'un des poursuiveur était plutôt bon de même que l'un des batteur et le gardien. Les compétences des autres laissaient un peu à désirer mais leur contre performances étaient toujours rattrapées par celle de Vicktor. Harry voulais à tout prix gagner son prochain match afin de pouvoir s'opposer à cette équipe et à son attrapeur. Même s'ils ne gagnait pas, il aurait eut la satisfaction de jouer face à celui qui était pour lui, le meilleur des attrapeurs. 

- les équipes entrent sur le terrain. A droite, l'équipe favorite de ce tournois, Dumstrang 1, mené par le célèbre attrapeur Vicktor Krum, fait son entrée. Suivent donc ses coéquipiers, Karim Slitchef et Milis Vantreck, batteurs, Slyva Benk, Michael Runje et Franck Jusse poursuiveurs et Yoann Zamy, gardien. Puis voici l'équipe de BeauxBatons 4, mois prestigieuse mais tout aussi excellente. Dans des robes violettes et à gauche, voici donc Lisa Mession, Théo Lassalle et Eric Uto, les poursuiveurs, Sandra Marci et Jérôme Gleim, les batteurs, Philipe baito, Gardien et Lucie Prat. Attrapeur et capitaine. Il est à noté que c'est la seule de toutes les équipe qui a une fille pour batteur et je salue sa prestation car elle est vraiment excellente. Et le match commence. C'est la première demi-finale du tournois, elle désignera le premier finaliste. Et c'est BeauxBatons 4 qui prend l'avantage grâce à un but magnifique de leur poursuiveuse Lisa Mession. Benk est à l'attaque… elle passe à Runje, Jusse, Runje, Benk, Jusse… Jusse qui tire et… magnifique arrêt de Baito. Le souafle est dans les mains de Uto… mais… non! Un cognard envoyé par Slitchef le déstabilise et il perd le souafle. Celui-ci est immédiatement récupéré par Benk, mais sa passe est intercepté et les Français sont à nouveau à l'attaque. Ah… Krum sembla avoir déjà aperçu le vif puisqu'il fonce vers le sol, Prat à sa suite… mais non, je crois qu'il vient de nous exécuté sa célèbre feinte de Wronski car il remonte, obligeant Prat à faire un freinage d'urgence pour ne pas s'écraser sur le sol. C'est vraiment un attrapeur exceptionnel. Mais je suis sur que Potter… 

- Jordan…

- Excuser moi professeur. En attendant, BeauxBatons 4 a à nouveau marqué grâce à Benk qui est à nouveau en possession du souaffle… nouveau but de l'équipe française qui mène à présent par 30 à 0. 

            Dix minutes après, les Français menaient toujours par 80 à 30.

- Et le souaffle est entre les mains des français. Ils veulent certainement prendre le plus d'avance possible sur l'équipe bulgare pour garder toutes leurs chances si Krum attrape le vif. Et… oui, cette fois, je crois qu'il a vu le vif. Il plonge vers les but français, il slalome entre les joueurs… et oui! Il a le vif! Dumstrang 1 gagne le match, c'est le premier finaliste de ce tournois! Ils rencontrerons en finale le vainqueur du match Poudlard 4, Stalinsi 4 et je suis certain que Gryffondor va gagner. 

- JORDAN !!!

            La suite des cris du professeur McGonnagall fut étouffé par les exclamations du publique pour l'équipe bulgare. Les Français, bien que déçus d'avoir perdu, les félicitèrent. Ron était euphorique.

- Harry! Nous allons jouer contre Dumstrang 1! Tu vas affronter Vicktor Krum! C'est génial! 

- Ron, j'ai déjà dit que, avant de penser à la finale, il va falloir gagner face à Stalinsi 4! Eux aussi doivent avoir envie d'affronter Krum! Il faudra nous concentrer et travailler demain et mercredi! 

- Bien parlé Capt'aine! Lui dit Fred en passant à coté.

- Et puis nous te faisons confiance pour attraper le vif avant même que Krum ne l'ai vu pendant la finale! 

            Harry soupira. Hermione, Keyliah et Ron riaient. Il haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter. 

            Le mardi suivant, Harry demanda à Dumbledore si Keyliah pouvait suivre l'entraînement de magie ancienne. 

- Ton père t'a dit que tu étais la descendante de Merlin à ce que je vois.

- Oui, il me l'a écrit dans une lettre qu'il m'a remise lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie. Et la semaine dernière, j'étais trop faible pour commencer. 

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée que tu apprennes l'ancienne magie Keyliah mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Harry soit ton professeur. Je te propose donc, pour le moment, de continuer à suivre l'entraînement avec Ron et Hermione, et Harry t'apprendras dans sa salle d'entraînements. Les sorts que nous apprenons sont déjà plus complexe et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu commences par des plus simples. 

            Keyliah, bien que déçue, acquiesça. Elle retourna près de Ron et Hermione alors que Harry restait avec Dumbledore. Tous débutèrent l'entraînement. Harry apprenait un sort d'attaque dont la formule parvint aux oreilles de Keyliah qui se dit qu'elle ne risquait rien à essayer. Le sort devait envoyer une sorte de décharge électrique dans le corps de l'adversaire. Elle se concentra et prononça, face au mur, puis murmura:

- _Fulgurte._

            Un éclair sortit aussitôt de l'extrémité et fut absorbé par le mur. Tous s'étaient retournés vers elle. Dumbledore était surpris.

- Je vois que u apprends plutôt vite. Cela doit être parce que ton ancêtre était le créateur même de cette magie. Je pense que tu peux venir. Je vais te faire travailler à d'autre sorts pendant que Harry s'exerce à celui-ci. 

            A la fin de l'heure Keyliah avait apprit trois nouveau sorts que Harry connaissait. Il était très impressionné par les capacités de la jeune fille. Celle-ci parvenait aisément à maîtriser ce genre de sort, qui était pourtant complexe. Dumbledore lui avait révélé que c'était parce que merlin n'utilisait que cette magie et qu'elle faisait donc partie intégrante d'elle. 

- Harry, je… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

            Sally avait légèrement haussé le ton pour que tous l'entende. 

- Hum… je vais plutôt vous montrer, ce sera plus rapide. 

            Et sous leurs yeux, elle se transforma en un magnifique aigle au plumage bleu et bronze. L'oiseau majestueux vola quelques instants avant de se reposer sur le sol et de redevenir une jeune fille. 

- Je suis arrivée à me transformer hier soir… je crois que c'est d'avoir vu Harry en lion lors de l'attaque par une fenêtre qui m'a motivé. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir pu le rejoindre sous ma forme Animagus alors je me suis mise à travailler très sérieusement et… 

- Tu as réussi. Bravo Sally! J'espère que Jennifer aussi va bientôt pouvoir se transformer. 

- Vendredi soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle progressait. 

            Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, Harry demanda à ses amis si eux aussi progressaient dans leur transformation animagus. 

- J'ai réussit à transformer mes griffes hier. Mais elle ne sont restée que quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur aspect normal.

- J'en suis arrivé au même résultat il y a deux jours, dit Ron, mais avec mes oreilles… c'est bizarre! 

            Keyliah n'avait rein dit. Harry se retourna vers elle.

- Et bien, je sens que je me rapproche de plus en plus de l'once. Cela fait déjà quelque temps que je parviens à transformer mes ongles en griffes et que j'ai une queue, mais depuis, plus rien. J'ai profité de mon séjour à l'infirmerie pour m'entraîner. La nuit, lorsque Mme Pomfresh partait, je me concentrais et j'ai fait des progrès. C'est peut-être parce que je connais enfin mes origines; je ne sais pas. 

            Il faisait noir. Harry ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Cela ressemblait à un dortoir, mais il était plein d'objets étranges que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha de l'un d'eux, toujours perplexe. Il s'agissait d'un objet sorcier, mais il n'en avait jamais vu de tel. Mais un bruit le tira de sa réflexion. Il s'avança vers la porte de la pièce qui était entrebâillée (NDLA: comme de part hasard!!! ) et regarda dans le couloir ce qui pouvait la source du bruit du bruit. Un homme, entièrement habillé de noir, avançait prudemment dans le long couloir où se dessinaient, à intervalles réguliers, des portes. Lorsque l'homme passa devant la porte derrière laquelle Harry était dissimulé, le jeune homme vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un Mangemort. 

Un Mangemort? Mais que pouvait-il faire dans un endroit pareil? 

Oubliant qu'il était en train de rêver et que donc, personne ne pouvait le voir, il se mit à suivre le plus discrètement possible le Mangemort. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant l'une des portes portant le numéro 44. Il prit la poignée et ouvrit la porte en prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible, puis il entra dans la pièce, sans refermer la porte, Harry sur ses talons. 

En voyant la pièce, une chambre, et la personne étendue dans le lit Harry sut qu'il se trouvait à St Mangouste. Et son visage se figea dans une expression d'horreur lorsqu'il réalisa pourquoi le Mangemort était ici. Lucius Malefoy était venu terminer son travail. Il allait tuer sa femme. 

Harry se jeta sur lui et se rappela à cet instant, en voyant qu'il ne pouvait le touche, qu'il rêvait et ne pouvait pas intervenir. C'est donc en tant que simple spectateur qu'il vit Malefoy lever sa baguette et prononcer les deux terribles mots qui mirent fin aux jours de Narcissa dans un éclair vert. 

            Harry se sentait mal, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il essaya, sans y parvenir, de sortir de son rêve. Il suivit le Mangemort dans le couloir. Une porte s'était ouverte et un homme et une femme en sortirent en demandant d'où venait ce bruit. 

- Tiens tiens tiens… murmura le Mangemort. Quelle bonne surprise! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici! Frank et Marie Longdubat! J'ai un petit souvenir pour vous…

            Encore une fois le Mangemort leva sa baguette mais le sort qui s'en échappa fut différent. 

_- Endoloris! _

            Par deux fois, le terrible éclair porteur de douleur s'échappa de la baguette pour frapper les deux anciens Aurors. Puis avec un rire froid, le Mangemort s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui une morte et deux blessés. 

            C'est à cet instant que Harry s'éveilla. Il était en sueur. Il ne savait pas si les parent de Neville étaient vivant ou s'ils avaient perdu la vie, mais il savait que cette fois, la mère de Drago était bel et bien morte. 

            Lorsque Harry vit Drago et, peu après, Neville, entrer dans la grande salle, il se sentit encore un peu plus mal. Les hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle et les deux garçons reçurent une lettre alors qu'Harry les regardait sans faire attention à son exemplaire de 'La Gazette du Sorcier'. Il fut surpris de voir Un grand sourire apparaître sur le visage de Neville qui était assis près de lui, tandis que les yeux de Drago se voilaient. Intrigué, Harry prit son journal. Ses amis, qui avaient observé son manège le regardaient avec un air interrogateur. Il vit alors le gros titre qui s'étalait sur la première page au-dessus d'une photo de plusieurs MedicoMages qui s'affairaient autour des parents de Neville. 

            _Miracle à St Mangouste! Les deux célèbres Aurors Franck et Marie Longdubat retrouvent la raison! _

            Sous la photo sur laquelle les deux Aurors souriaient, un article racontait comment, grâce à un doloris lancé par un Mangemort, les deux anciens élèves avaient retrouvé la raison que le même sort leur avait retiré. Puis un peu plus loin il était dit que le même Mangemort avait tué une femme pendant son sommeil, sans préciser de qui il s'agissait. 

            Harry se rapprocha de Neville. 

- Je suis heureux pour toi Neville. Tu va aller voir tes parents?

            Neville leva les yeux vers Harry qui lui sourit.

- Je… j'avais cessé d'espéré qu'ils se remettraient. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux! Je vais aller les voir cet après midi. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a écrit, dit-il en indiquant la lettre qu'il avait déposée sur la table. Elle m'a dit que la première chose qu'ils ont dit en revenant à eux, c'est qu'ils voulaient me voir.

            Neville en avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir Neville… oui, je le sais! 

            Neville était si ému par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents à Harry ni à personne.

            Avec un dernier sourire, Harry regagna sa place. Ses amis l'interrogèrent du regard et il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait appris l'année précédente et ce dont il avait rêvé la nuit même et que cela avait permis aux Longdubat de se rétablir. Lorsque Harry eut terminé, ils jetèrent tous un regard anxieux à la table des Serpentard. Drago ne s'y trouvait plus.

- Il faudrait prévenir Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas… je pense que ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire Hermione. Il le lui dira lorsqu'il sera prêt à le faire. 

            Harry se leva. Ils avaient à présent cours de SACM en commun avec les Serpentard et il se doutait que Drago n'y serait pas. 

- Je vais prévenir Hagrid, bien que je pense qu'il le sait déjà. 

            Et il s'éloigna de la table. 

            Comme Harry le pensait, Drago ne vint pas en cours de la matinée et ne sortit pas on plus pour manger. Après le déjeuner, Neville partit avec Remus pour l'hôpital Stalinsi Mangouste où l'attendaient ses parents. La majorité des élèves avaient lu l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier et savaient maintenant ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville ce qui lui valut de nombreux regards compatissant pendant toute la matinée. Il fut donc heureux et soulagé d quitter le château et les élèves pour aller retrouver ses parents. 

            A la fin de l'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry dit quelques mots à ses coéquipiers. 

- Très bien. Le match de Samedi est très important pour nous! Il faut absolument le gagner pour atteindre la finale. C'est impératif! Je pense que vous voulez tous autant que moi gagner le tournoi cette année, nous en avons déjà parlé, alors donner tous le meilleur. Si vous êtes aussi bons qu'aujourd'hui, je sais que nos adversaires n'auront aucune chance! Alors à samedi! 

            Ils se quittèrent sur ses belles paroles. En entrant dans la salle commune, ils ne virent pas immédiatement Hermione et Keyliah, dissimulé par deux impressionnantes piles de livres. 

- Et peut-on savoir ce qui nous vaut un tel remue-ménage? Dit Ron en s'asseyant près d'elle après les avoir aperçut.

- Et bien, les dates des BUSEs approchent, lui répondit Hermione sans relever la tête de son livre de Métamorphose, en indiquant d'un geste vague de la main gauche la panneau d'affichage. 

            Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe et se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour livre une note affichée au panneau qui leur annonçait les dates des BUSEs. Elle auraient lieu à partir du 9 Juin, soit dans un peu plus de deux semaines. Harry comprenant à présent pourquoi les deux jeune filles avaient emprunté la moitié des livres de la bibliothèque. 

- Je crois malheureusement que nous n'allons plus avoir une seule seconde à nous, dit Ron en soupirant. 

- Et nous ne pouvons pas leur échapper… nous sommes obliger de travailler!

            En effet, à présent, Hermione les regardaient alors que Keyliah avait poussé les livres pour leur laisser une place pour travailler. Les deux amis se dirigèrent, résigné, vers la place qui leur avait été préparé et se plongèrent dans leurs révisions. Hermione leur dit un peu plus tard qu'il aurait les résultats de leurs BUSEs blanc le vendredi et Harry réalisa à cet instant qu'ils ne les avait pas encore, ce qui lui était sortit de l'esprit depuis le début des vacances. 

            Neville revint le soir, quelques instants avant le dîner. Il abordait un grand sourire et était vraiment heureux. Il confia à Harry que ses parents avaient aussitôt réclamé sa présence auprès d'eux et qu'ils s'étaient excusé de n'avoir pas été présent pendant ces quinze années. Neville été vraiment très heureux de les avoir retrouvé et de pouvoir bientôt passer l'été avec eux pour profiter pleinement de leur présence. 

            Drago lui, avait eut beaucoup moins de chance. Il n'était toujours pas présent au dîner. Harry aurait voulut lui parler mais il ne pouvait aller dans l salle commune des Serpentard comme si de rien n'était, ni transplaner auprès de lui car il ignorait s'il était seul et il n'était pas sensé pouvoir transplaner dans le château. Il attendrait donc. Ginny était également très inquiète. Elle ne savait rein de ce qui le retenait dans son dortoir et aucun des quatre amis n'était disposé à le lui dire. 

            Le lendemain, en descendent dans la grande salle, Harry le vit, assis, seul à sa table. Il avait les yeux gonflé, il avait du pleurer. Il s'installa à la table des Gryffondor tout en essayant de croiser son regard mais le jeune blond gardait les yeux baisser, peut-être pour éviter d'avoir à parler à quelqu'un. Harry craignait que Malefoy ait révélé à son maître la trahison de son fils et que celui-ci ai quelques problèmes avec ses camarades Serpentard dont beaucoup étaient certainement d'aspirants Mangemorts. 

            Quand Ginny entra dans la grande salle, son visage s'illumina à la vue du Serpentard, mais elle s'inquiéta en voyant son visage. Elle se planta devant Harry. 

- Maintenant, ça suffit! Dis-moi ce qu'il c'est passé! Je sais que tu es au courant! 

- Je…

- Et ne me dis que tu ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, dit-elle en lançant un regard furtif vers Drago que Harry surpris. 

- Je vois… je pensais qu'il préférait te le dire lui-même, mais à le voir, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que, finalement, je te le dise à sa place. Assied toi.

            Ginny s'exécuta aussitôt. 

- Comme tu le sais, son père à attaqué sa mère après l'avoir vu lancer un sort de magie noire… tu sais déjà cela et tu sais aussi que sa mère était à St Mangouste…

            La jeune fille l'interrompis aussitôt.

- Oh non! Tu veux dire que… c'est… je me disais aussi qu'il était étrange qu'un Mangemort se soit introduit à l'hôpital uniquement pour lancer un Doloris à deux ancien Aurors! Il… il l'a tué, dit Ginny qui parlait plus pour elle que pour Harry. 

- Ginny, je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de toi. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un parent… et cela doit être encore pire pour lui que ça l'a été pour moi, dit doucement Harry. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je serais capable de faire si cela m'arrivait aujourd'hui… dit il en regardant de coin de l'œil Sirius qui discutait tranquillement avec Hagrid. 

            Ginny lui sourit timidement. 

- J'irais le voir tout à l'heure. 

            Pendant l'heure d'histoire de la magie, le professeur Binns leur expliqua en quoi consisterait la BUSE pour sa matière. 

- Il faut impérativement que vous me remettiez votre dossier Jeudi prochain. Puis, un par un, vous serrez entendus par l'un des juges. Il vous faudra leur faire un résumé de dix minutes sur votre fondateur. 

- Ce ne sont pas les professeurs qui nous notent? S'étonna Harry.

- Non, ce sont des professeurs d'une autre école. Un école de magie supérieure Anglaise je crois, l'informa Hermione. 

            Harry était surpris mais n'ajouta rien. Les autres professeurs, leur expliquèrent également en qui consisterait les BUSEs: un examen portant sur tout ce qu'il devait savoir depuis leur première année. Pour la théorie, il la passerais dans la grande salle, et pour ce qui est de la pratique il passerait chacun leur tour devant l'un des cinq professeurs qui jugeaient et qui se trouveraient chacun dans une salle différente. 

Puis, après leurs BUSEs, ils devraient encore choisir les matières qu'ils voulaient prendre l'année suivante avec la possibilité d'en abandonné une ou deux. Harry et Ron se dirent immédiatement qu'ils abandonneraient la divination et la potion. Mais Hermione leur dit que la potion était une matière importante et l'abandonner serait une erreur.

Le soir dans la salle commune, Harry demanda à Ginny si elle avait parlé avec Drago.

- Oui. Il est désespéré. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le consoler, mais il ne se sent vraiment pas bien. Je…

- Je lui parlerais.

- Merci.

            Harry retourna à ses révisions. Hermione leur avait établi un planning serré pour tous leur instants libres, laissant juste la place pour les entraînement de Quidditch et pour qu'il puissent dormir. 

- Et bien, nous avons un emploie du temps digne de celui d'un ministre dit Ron en le prenant, ce qui fit rire Harry. 

            Hermione lui jeta un regard noir ce qui le fit aussitôt taire et il se replongea dans son livre de sortilège. 

            Le lendemain, au début du cour de métamorphose, le professeur McGonnagall leur remis une enveloppe à chacun contenant leurs résultats aux BUSEs blancs. Harry l'ouvrit. Il avait obtenu 11 BUSEs, Ron 10 et Hermione 14. Harry avait échoué en potion et en Astronomie et Ron en divination également tandis qu'Hermione avait obtenu la totalité de ses BUSEs avec la mention très bien. 

            Puis elle leur distribua des feuilles sur lesquelles ils devaient coché les matières qu'ils voulaient avoir l'année suivantes. Ils avaient le choix entre quatre nouvelles matières. Magie avancée, Histoire Moldue, Grands Sortilèges et Art Magique. En sortant, Ron lui dit que ses frères avaient prit Grands Sortilèges et qu'ils y avaient appris de nombreux sorts défensifs, de même que la totalité des sortilèges impardonnables. 

- Je crois que je vais prendre ça! Dit-il avec entrain. Et toi Hermione, que vas-tu choisir?

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas quelle matière abandonner. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire et donc, quelles sont les matières que je dois impérativement garder. Le professeur McGonnagall m'a dit qu'elle voulait bien m'aider à choisir. J'ai rendez-vous avec elle à cinq heures ce soir. 

- Et bien moi, je crois que je vais abandonner la divination, l'Astronomie et… crois-tu que la botanique soit importante? 

- Je ne sais pas, cela dépend de ce que tu veux faire. Et puis il faut que tu sélectionnes au moins une des trois matières! 

- J'aimerais prendre Grands Sortilèges et Magie Avancée. 

- Oui… ça semble très intéressant. Et puis nous aurons également un cours obligatoire qui remplace l'histoire de la magie. Un cours de Duel. Le club a tellement bien marché que cela va devenir un cours. Nous aurons donc un nouveau professeur. 

- Moi, je suis plus tentée par l'art magique à vrai dire, leur dit Keyliah.

- Hum, j'ai entendu dire que le professeur était très bien. On nous apprend à développer les photos avec la technique sorcière, à peindre et à jouer des instruments magiques et aussi un art martial magique. 

- Je crois qu je vais prendre cela à la place de Divination. Et magie Avancée aussi…

            Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de parler en se dirigeant vers le bout du couloir tandis que Ron et Harry changeaient de sujet de conversation, parlant de l'arrivée des élèves étrangers pour le soir même. 

            Le soir, Harry avait rendez-vous dans la salle d'entraînement avec Drago. Il s'y rendit aussitôt après le dîner en attendit dix minutes que le Serpentard arrive. 

- Salut.

- 'Lut.

- Ginny m'a dit que tu étais distant avec elle en ce moment. Elle s'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Je ne suis pas la pour te donner des conseils, mais tu sais que nous sommes là pour t'aider si tu as besoin de nous. Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir responsable de la mort de quelqu'un… mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous te l'avons déjà dit. Il ne faut pas t'éloigner des gens que tu aimes pour les épargner. C'est ce que je voulais faire mais on m'en a dissuadé, tu m'en as dissuadé, et c'est à mon tour de t'en dissuader.

- Mais, si mon père ne m'avait pas reconnu, jamais cela ne serait arrivé.

- Et que préfères-tu? Etre avec ta mère et avoir à suivre les ordres de Voldemort, de le servir et de te faire traiter comme un chien ou être ici, avec tes amis, et faire tout ton possible pour défendre ce que tu crois juste? Ta mère ne t'as-t-elle pas dit qu'elle mourait pour que tu puisses vivre libre? 

- Elle m'a aussi dit que c'était de ma faute si elle mourait

            A présent, le Serpentard pleurait. Il s'était levé et faisait les cent pas devant le fauteuil de Harry. 

- Non, elle t'a dit que c'est lui qui pensait ceci. Jamais elle ne l'aurait pensé.

- Mais que peux-tu en savoir toi! Tu ne l'as jamais vu, tu ne lui as jamais parlé, tu ne la connais pas! 

            Il s'était arrêté devant Harry et le regardait. Ses yeux, emplis de larmes, étaient furieux. 

- Tu crois que tu peux m'aider, mais c'est faux. Personne ne le peux! Et qui te dis que tu es mon ami. Je te hais! Je vous hais tous! Si je suis distant, c'est tout simplement pour ça! Et si vous ne voulez pas le comprendre, tant pis!

- Ne fais pas ça… ne laisse pas ton père gagner! Ta mère sera morte pour rien.

- JE T'INTERDIT DE PARLER DE MA MERE, TU M'ENTENDS! 

            A cet instant, le portrait bascula et Ginny pénétra dans la pièce telle une tornade rousse.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus? C'est bien ça que tu viens de dire? Mais est-ce que tu m'as vraiment aimé hein? Répond moi!

            Elle s'était plantée devant lui. Elle en larmes et ses yeux rougis fixés ceux du Serpentard. 

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire! Tu ne comprend rein! Tu es comme les autres! Je me demande pourquoi nous…

            Sans le laisser terminé sa phrase, la jeune fille lui avait donné une gifle et repartit en courant. 

- J'espère que tu es fière de toi! En essayant de la protéger, tu lui fais plus de mal que si tu ne faisait rien.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne vous aimais pas! Et puis merde! Si vous ne voulez pas comprendre, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à vous expliquer!

            Et il sortit de la pièce. Harry en fit de même et se mit à courir pour rattraper Ginny. Celle-ci s'était effondrée dans un recoin près d'une armure. Elle avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et sanglotait. Harry s'assit à coté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. 

- Il ne pense pas ce qu'il t'as dit tu sais… il est encore sous le choc. Il viens de perdre sa mère, il se rend coupable et il veux te protéger. Il craint que si son père sais qu'il t'aimes et qu'il tiens à toi, il veuille te tuer. J'ai déjà réagit de la même façon, je sais ce que c'est. 

            Il la consola et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce quelle se sente mieux. Ils marchèrent alors jusqu'à la salle commune ou Hermione et Keyliah terminèrent de consoler Ginny qui allait déjà mieux, après que Harry leur ait rapidement raconté son entrevue avec Drago. Vers dix heures, Harry monta se coucher et conseilla à ses coéquipiers de faire de même pour avoir toutes les chances de leur coté pour le match de jour suivant. 

            Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne humeur. Il se sentait confiant et avait suffisamment confiance en ses partenaires pour être persuadé de gagner le match qui aurait lieux dans quelques heures. 

            Il repris la lecture du journal de Gryffondor où il s'en était arrêter. A présent, la discorde entre Gryffondor et Serpentard avait débuté. Il lut environ une heure et, vers huit heures, descendit dans la grande salle. 

            A deux heures, tous les élèves étaient dans les gradins. Les élèves étrangers étaient venus en masse pour assister à cette deuxième demie-finale et connaître le second finaliste. Dans les vestiaires, l'équipe de Gryffondor ne parlait pas. La belle assurance que Harry avait le matin s'était envolé en se rendant compte que les Italiens avaient autant envie qu'eux de gagner. Il souhaita un vague "bonne chance" et dit "nous allons gagner, faites de votre mieux", avant de prendre son balai. 

- Et voici à ma droite l'équipe de Stalinsi 4. habillé de vert, voici Dianna et Clara Ricci et Ricardo Derris, les poursuiveurs, Silvio Lamy et Marc Safi, les batteurs, Nicolas Valiez, attrapeur et Camille Claim, gardien et capitaine. Face à eux, l'une des équipes favorites de ce tournoi, je parle bien sur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, tous habillés de rouges et or. Voici qui entrent sur le terrain, Fred et Gorges Wesley, les batteurs, Ron Weasley, gardien, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett et Laura Pimke, les poursuiveurs, et l'attrapeur, un excellent attrapeur, qui est également le capitaine, Harry Potter! 

            Les joueurs étaient sur le terrain et faisaient un tour autour du stade. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers Mme Bibine. Harry serra la main de Camille Claim, le capitaine de l'équipe italienne. Puis tous s'élevèrent, Harry plus haut que tous, et Mme Bibine lâcha le vif d'or avant de siffler le début de match en lançant le souaffle et en libérant les cognards que Fred et Georges envoyèrent aussitôt sur les poursuiveurs adverses, ce qui permit à Laura de prendre possession de la balle et de foncer vers les buts adverses. Elle fit une passe habile à Katie qui était placée juste en dessous d'elle afin d'éviter les défenseurs adverses. Katie ayant la voix libre, elle tira et marqua les premiers points du match. 

- Magnifique but de Katie Bell face à Claim qui n'a rien pu faire. 

            Harry fit quelques looping pour encourager ses équipiers avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la recherche du vif. Il ne l'avait pas encore aperçut alors que le match en était à 60 à 50 pour Gryffondor. Alors que Ron bloquait un tir trois minutes plus tard, un éclat d'or attira l'attention de Harry vers les gradins où étaient installés les professeurs. Alors qu'il se reprochait, il vit un cognard passer devant lui et un autre siffla à ses oreilles. Et puis, tout à coup, un poursuiveur adverse déboula devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il l'eut contourné, le vif avait disparu. Harry remonta alors, furieux contre lui de s'être arrêter et d'avoir ainsi laisser le vif s'échapper. 

- Aller c'est pas grave Harry, la prochaine fois, tu l'auras! Lui dit Fred alors qu'il passait à coté de lui. 

            Le score était de 80-80. Harry devait absolument attraper le vif pour pouvoir jouer la finale, il le savait. Et ce vif qui était introuvable! Harry scrutait le terrain de touts coté, tout comme l'attrapeur adverse mais rien n'y faisait. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry vit enfin le vif. Il ne se trouvait pas loin des cages adverses. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Valiez et, ayant évalué la situation se pencha sur son balai pour le faire accélérer. Il arriva et referma sa main sur le vif avant même que Valiez n'eut comprit ce qu'il faisait. 

            Harry, le poing serré sur la petite balle doré fut acclamé par ses coéquipiers et les supporters de Gryffondor. 

- Et Gryffondor remportent le match 250 à 110! Gryffondor va jouer en finale contre l'équipe 1 de Dumstrang! Harry Potter va affronter Vicktor Krum! Hurla Lee dans son micro mais sa voix fut rapidement couverte par les cris de joies des supporters qui avaient envahi le terrain. 

Les joueurs adverses les félicitèrent avant de regagner leur vestiaire. Vicktor Krum se fraya une chemin jusqu'à Harry qui venait à peine de poser les pieds sur le sol. 

- Harry, je suis très heureux de jouer contre toi et ton équipe… vous êtes vraiment très forts! Je suis certain que le match sera des plus intéressant. 

- Je suis flatté. Merci. Et je suis également très heureux d'affronter le meilleur attrapeur du monde. 

- Tu joues très bien toi aussi! Tu a un grand avenir devant toi!

Jusque tard dans la soirée, les Gryffondor fêtèrent la victoire de leur équipe et la place qu'ils venaient de gagner en finale. 

            Le lendemain, Hermione ne les laissa pas respirer. Les BUSEs auraient lieux la semaine suivante, il fallaient qu'ils travaillent sans relâche. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent toute la journée. Harry avait dit à ses coéquipiers qu'ils n'avaient pas entraînement cet après midi la car ils avaient gagner le match, ils ne firent donc aucune interruption de la journée. Après le dîner, les deux garçons montèrent directement dans leur dortoir afin d'éviter une nouvelle séance de révision intensive. Hermione les regarda passer d'un mauvais œil mais ne dit rien. 

            Durant le reste de la semaine, la tension montait parmi les élèves de cinquième et de septième année. Ils étaient tous tellement pris par leurs révisions qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que la dernière semaine qu'il leur restait avant les examens était terminée. Hermione était comme folle et ne lâchait plus ses notes. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'était pas prête et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse cet examen car son avenir en dépendait, comme d'ailleurs celui de ses amis qu'elle réprimandait sans cesse car ils ne révisait pas assez à son gout.

            Au grand Dam d'Hermione, Harry avait rétablit l'entraînement de Quidditch du dimanche précédant le début des examens. Le début de la séance se passa bien. Les joueurs, motivés par leur victoire, jouaient avec entrain et se surpassaient. Pourtant, après un peu plus d'une heure, Katie fut déstabilisé par un cognard et tomba de son balai. Aussitôt, tous les joueurs se précipitèrent vers elle et la portèrent à l'infirmerie. 

            - Une cheville et un bras cassé et impossible de jouer la finale! 

            Le diagnostique de Mme Pomfresh était tombé et cela avait mit une claque à tous les autres joueurs. McGonnagall leur annonça le soir même qu'une sélection aurait lieu le dimanche suivait à 11 heures précise. Il faudrait remplacer Katie le plus avantageusement possible, bien que Harry se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible en aussi peu de temps. De plus, Harry se souvenait des sélections qu'il avait faites au début de l'année et il avait choisit la meilleurs des candidates, Laura, et bien qu'il se souvienne de Sam, un garçon de sixième année avec qui Laura avait disputé sa place, il était bien mois bon que Katie. 

            Ce soir la, il se rendit au bureau de McGonnagall immédiatement après le dîner. 

- Professeur, je me demandais s'il était possible pour samedi prochain d'organiser en plus des sélections pour le poursuiveur une pré sélection afin de nous faciliter la tache l'année prochaine… 

- Il est vrai que beaucoup de nos joueurs actuels vont quitter l'équipe l'année prochaine. De plus, les accidents sont fréquents par ici… Je vais m'arranger pour arranger cela Potter. Vous prouvez regagner votre salle commune et je vous conseille de vous coucher tôt afin de réussir vos examens de demain. 

            Le lendemain, pendant le petit déjeuner, la majorité des élèves de cinquième et de septième était stressée. Les cinquièmes années commençaient par l'examen théorique de botanique, puis l'après midi l'examen théorique. Cette matière importait peu à Harry mais il voulait obtenir le plus de BUSEs possible et il ne lui fallait donc rien négliger. 

            Il avait finalement décidé d'abandonner la divination, l'astronomie, la botanique et, avec des regret pour Hagrid, soin aux créature magiques pour l'année suivante et de prendre comme nouvelle option magie avancée, Grand sortilège et, après une longue argumentation d'Hermione et Keyliah, art magique, tout comme Ron. Hermione quant à elle avait, avec beaucoup de difficulté, décidé d'abandonner l'astronomie, la botanique et soin aux créature magiques pour prendre les quatre matières, bien qu'elle connaisse parfaitement l'histoire moldue. Keyliah, de son coté, n'avait pas contrairement à ses amis, arrêter l'astronomie mais la botanique et soin aux créature magiques et avait grandement hésité mais avait choisit de prendre la trois même matières que Harry et Ron. 

            L'examen de botanique se passa bien pour les quatre amis. Il était surveillé par les professeurs de l'école supérieure anglaise de magie qui étaient arrivés la veille et c'est également eux qui jugeaient l'examen pratique. Dès la fin de leur examen, Hermione les entraîna dans la grande salle afin de réviser leurs examens du mardi, potion, puis astronomie dans la soirée. Le dîner fut entièrement consacré aux commentaires des élèves sur l'examen qu'ils venaient de passer. Puis ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune afin de faire quelques dernières révisions.

            Le lendemain, ils recommencèrent le matin avec l'examen théorique de potion, puis, après le déjeuner, l'examen pratique. Harry fut heureux de voir qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien dans cette matière qui n'était pourtant pas son point fort. Il parvint à fabriquer sans trop de problème une potion d'inversement qu'il pensait être très correcte et avait répondu à pratiquement toutes les questions et avait bien compris le sujet de la dissertation le matin. Puis dès la fin de cet examen, ils enchaînèrent avec l'examen théorique d'astronomie. A 22 heures, ils avaient l'examen pratique d'astronomie qui devait durer jusqu'à minuit quinze. 

            A la fin de l'examen théorique d'astronomie, les professeurs qui jugeaient les épreuves conseillèrent aux élèves de dormir avant l'examen de la nuit afin d'être en forme le soir et le lendemain, ce que firent tous les élèves après avoir échangés leur avis sur les épreuves de l'après-midi. 

            Le soir, tous montèrent à la tour d'astronomie armées de tous leurs instruments, s'installèrent et attendirent que les professeurs leur distribuent les sujets. Ils leurs fallait donner la position exacte des plusieurs étoiles et les analyser. Harry, qui n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé cette matière eut du mal à donner le nom de toutes les planètes qu'il trouvait mais fit tout ce qu'il savait. 

            Le lendemain matin, les élèves eurent du mal à se lever. Pourtant, il leur fallait se motiver afin de présenter devant le jury leur dossier de SACM sur les Troxanes et de s'occuper d'eux pour leur montrer de quoi ils étaient capables. 

            Harry présenta le dossier qu'il avait longuement préparé avec ses amis, en fit un bref résumé avant de s'occuper quelques instants de son Troxane, tout cela sous le regard des deux professeurs qui le jugeaient. 

- Très bien M. Potter, vous maîtriser bien votre sujet, vous pouvez y aller. 

            Etant passé dan les premiers, il lui restait encore deux heures avant l'heures du déjeuner et il en profita pour terminer ses révisions de divinations. Lorsque Ron entra dans le salle commune et qu'il vit Harry avec son livre, il chercha tout d'abord Hermione.

- Harry? Hermione t'as donné son virus je crois… il ne reste plus que moi qui ne suis pas atteint! 

- Et c'est un tort! Dit Hermione qui était entrée alors qu'il parlait. Harry à raison de travailler et tu devrais en faire autant! 

- Bien chef! Dit Ron en prenant place aux cotés de Harry afin de lire les cours avec lui. 

            - M Potter, veuillez me dire ce que vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées s'il vous plait? Concentrez vous… 

            Harry sourit. Il récita tout bas la formule qu'il avait élaboré plus tôt dans l'année.

- Vous pensez… vous vous demandez si un jour un élèves sera capable de lire convenablement dans vos pensée car vous n'avez encore jamais connu d'élève réellement doué en divination. 

            Sans rien dire, le professeur prenait des notes.

- Maintenant, vous êtes impressionné et vous vous demander comme j'ai pu percer aussi facilement vos barrières.              Pendant encore quelques instants, Harry répétait tout ce que le professeur pensait avant que celui-ci ne lui dise qu'il pouvait y aller. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses amis dans la salle commune, il leur raconta son examen ce qui les fit sourire à l'exception de Hermione qui n'était au courant de rien.  - Je vois… Harry, je ne suis pas sur que tout cela soit très raisonnable…  - Mais enfin Herm', tu connais Trelawney non? Elle est incapable de donner des cours normaux! Et puis de toutes les façons, je laisse tomber cette matière l'année prochaine alors… - Bon… de toutes façon, si Trelawney faisait de meilleur cours, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé…              Un quart d'heure après, ils étaient tous devant la porte ou devait avoir lieu leur examen d'histoire de la magie. Ils devaient tout d'abord le présenter ensemble puis les unes après les autres, les juges leur poseraient des questions.              Le premier à passer seul fut Ron, puis Hermione, puis Keyliah pour finir par Harry. Il s'en sortit très bien. Il connaissait en effet l'histoire des Godric Gryffondor sur le bout des doigts depuis qu'il avait lu le livre des héritiers.              Le jeudi matin, les élèves de cinquième année passèrent leur examen de métamorphose. Harry réussit parfaitement la pratique, de même que Hermione et Keyliah. Ron peina un peu à transformer un juge en une armoire mais y parvint finalement. La théorie fut un peu plus laborieuse pour tous malgré les révisions imposées par Hermione. 

            A la fin de cette journée, Harry fut soulagé. Il ne lui restait plus que deux examens à passer. Sortilège et DCFM. Il était certain d'obtenir de bonnes notes dans ces deux matières ce qui le rassurait. Le vendredi, il réussit brillamment son examen de sortilège ce qui le mit d'excellent humeur pour le dernier examen qui était celui de DCFM. 

            Le samedi matin, Sirius vint le voir à la table des Gryffondor au petit déjeuner.

- Alors, comment ce sont passé tes examens jusqu'à présent. 

- Bien… dans l'ensemble.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Lui dit Sirius en souriant. Et puis tu es le meilleur élèves de collège en DCFM. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu fera de grande chose plus tard et tu ne fais que m'en donner la preuve. Aller, vas-y ou tu va être en retard à cause de moi.

            Harry se leva et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient près de la porte. L'examen avait lieu dans la grande sale mais il leur fallait attendre 9 heures pile pour pouvoir y entrer, ils passèrent donc les dernières minutes avant le début de l'examen à discuter de sortilèges défensifs. 

            Puis les deux portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves entrèrent en silence dans la grande salle comme ils l'avaient fait tous les jours depuis une semaine. 

            Trois heures plus tard, ils ressortirent de la salle. Certains des élèves se tenaient la têtes, d'autres paraissaient satisfait. Un grand sourire ornait le visage de Harry. 

- Aller, plus que l'examen pratique et nous seront débarrassé des BUSEs! 

            Et ce dernier examen se passa très bien pour Harry. Il était le premier de la liste pour cet examen. Le juge lui demanda tout d'abord de lancer différents sorts de défense et comment se défendre face à différentes créatures puis de lancer un stupéfix et un Expelliarmus. Puis il lui demanda de créer un Patronus. 

_- Spero Patronus!_

            Un cerf majestueux argent s'échappa de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il fit le tour de la salle avant de revenir près de Harry pour disparaître. 

- Merci M. Potter. Vous aurez les résultats de vos BUSEs dans le courent de l'été. Et je tiens à vous féliciter pour ce magnifique Patronus… il est très rare qu'un élève de cinquième année parvienne à en faire un aussi beau… et c'est encore plus exceptionnel pour un élèves de troisième année. 

            Harry pensa à ce que venait de lui dire le juge pendant qu'il retournait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Celle-ci était pleine d'élèves car personne n'avait cours à l'exception des septièmes et des cinquième années qui passaient leurs examens. 

            Il y avait un note accrochée au panneau d'affichage. Harry s'approcha pour la lire, pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. 

Et voilà c'est fini!! Bon, je ne vais pas vous promettre de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre parce que je le fais à chaque fois mais que finalement, je met de plus en plus de temps mais je promet qu'il viendra un jour ou l'autre. Ce sera peut-être le dernier… ce sera soit le dernier soit l'avant dernier mais le dernier sera un épilogue. Voilà, vous savez tout, je v passé aux réponses aux review. 

Tiken: et bien si c'est Keyliah mais comme moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce perso (normal, c'est le mien) je ne voulais pas le faire mourir! Merci de ta review, bisous 

Tiffany: je suis d'accord avec toi, vive ZigZag, même si on en entend pas beaucoup parler (la faute à qui hein tu me diras!). sinon, pour Lisa, tu verra dans le prochain chapitre et je te remercie, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces souvenirs. Bisous. 

big apple: oui, je me décide à mettre la suite toujours un peu tard au goût de tt le monde mais que veux tu? Je met de plus en plus de temps à écrire! ~*soupir*~ et pour la suite rapidement, je crois que c'est doublement raté! ! ~*re-soupir*~ et pour le corps, tu avais bien deviné. Merci et continue à lire, même si je suis un peu longue ;-)

Harry Gryffondor: merci bpc. Et le corps (qui n'en est pas vraiment un puisqu'elle est toujours en vie) est bien celui de Keyliah. Quand à la suite, je crois que ce ne sera pas pour tut de site, mais elle viendra… 

Kaiera: merci beaucoup! 

Kyzara: merci. Et puis moi, je ne suis pas Sadique, j'évite de tuer les perso, pas comme une certaine JKR! Jamais je n'aurais tué le même perso qu'elle!!! merci pour ton review! Et tu vois, il est possible qu'il n'y ai plus qu'un chapitre ou alors un chapitre et un autre très court. 

Harryjo: mais non, il ne faut pas avoir peur… 

Math: et oui mais c'est le suspense qui fait que vous avez envie de lire l'histoire. Et puis jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y en avait pas trop eut… 

godric2:  merci merci merci!!! Et puis en fait, c'est possible que je ne te l'avais pas envoyé, mais cette fois, je crois que c'est fait (enfin j'espère!!!) ou alors c'est que la mémoire d'un gars vaut celle d'une fille, ce que je pense d'ailleurs vu l'état de la mienne. Enfin, mail moi si ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Et ben, tu connais à présent le corps et le nom de Keyliah. Et fait attention de ne pas te cogner la tête trop fort si tu saute au plafond… c'est que j'y tiens moi à mes reviewers!!! 

Voilà voilà, c'est fini. Alors pour le prochain chapitre, je veux pleins pleins des reviews, ça me motivera, surtout en ce moment que ça va vraiment pas très bien moi… voilà, bisous


End file.
